Tú vs yo
by Asuka-hime
Summary: Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Oye, ¡no te rías! Lo sabes perfectamente. Te odio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Te odio por todo lo que me haces. Porque sí, te odio Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?.
1. Todo iba bien, Hasta que tu llegaste

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y muchos más no son míos, sino de aquellas fantásticas chicas alias las CLAMP (cosa que odio por que Shaoran no es mío… U_U) ¡diciendo esto vamos a empezar!

Tú vs yo

Por; 'Asuka-hime'

_Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Oye, ¡no te rías! Lo sabes perfectamente. Te odio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Te odio por todo lo que me haces. Porque sí, te odio Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?._

* * *

**Todo iba bien… Hasta que apareciste por esa puerta.**

Otro día más. Otro día más en que el despertador suena. Otro día más en el que lo apago y vuelvo a refugiarme en la cueva de mis sabanas. Otro día más en que me apetece estar mejor en mi cama, calentita, teniendo un sueño, hoy cantaba con evanescence. ¡Qué bien cantaba esa mujer, por Dios!.

**No utilices el nombre de Dios en vano.**

No lo utilizo en vano. Mira, usted señorita que esta en mi cabeza, Dios es todo poderoso ¿no? Pues bien, yo solo intento utilizar esa palabra como conjunto de todo. La expresión _por Dios_ esa así como; por la grandeza que está en el cielo, que nos hizo y nos protege, y que nos mandó a Jesucristo para salvarnos.

¿Ves?. No lo utilizo en vano. Solo es un sinónimo. ¿Sabes que son los sinónimos, verdad?. Esas palabras que se escriben diferentes pero significan igual, por ejemplo; alegre, contento…

Vale, primera nota del día; no estudiar por la noche antes de dormirte nada, al día siguiente dices estupideces.

Ok, pero yo vuelvo a mi dulce sueño…

-¡Monstruo, baja ya, que se te hace tarde!.

Um… no se me hace tarde. Nunca se me hace tarde, solo que ese reloj (y ya que estamos todos los del mundo) que corren más que yo. Creo que son mis únicos rivales a la hora de competir. ¡Y anda que no corren los malditos!.

Bueno será mejor que salga de mi cueva y me cambie si no quiero perder el autobús. Empecé a hacerme caso pero al sacar una pierna de mis dulces sábanas un frío glacial la congeló. La metí más rápido que decir Amén (¿por qué me ha dado hoy por utilizar expresiones de iglesia?) y me acurruqué en ella para volver a trasmitirle calor.

Jump… Esto sería la misión más difícil del día.

Volví a sacar la misma pierna por el mismo agujero comprobando que el frío me estaba esperando. Mierda.

Creo que lo mejor será salir rápido y coger mi bata. Rápido e indoloro.

Asentí desde mi puesto, armándome de valor, y asomé la cabeza para ver donde se encontraba mi bata.

¡Ahí esta!. Te encontré. Estás toda mona colgando de mi silla pero pronto te quitaré de allí.

Muy bien, allá voy.

Quité las sabanas de golpe y me tiré a por la bata. La pobre parecía como una gacela cuando el león la acechaba dispuesta para comérsela. Podría decirse así o también que hacía mucho frío por las mañanas y que yo, la pobre Sakura, solo intentaba cogerla para cubrirse del frío glaciar que no tenía cuidado con ella. Y así lo hice.

Que calentita estaba… ¿Cómo lo hacía?. Es decir, yo que siempre hecho calor como humano que soy tengo frío y ella, un ser inanimado careciente de sentimientos y corazón, estaba caliente. No lo entiendo, pero ¿para qué me como el coco a estas horas de la mañana?. Sakura Kinomoto, te obligo a que pares de pensar más y que te cambies.

Apoyo tu emoción.

Tengo un problema, un serio problema. Es que todas las mañanas me pasaba lo mismo. Me tiraba las horas muerta mirando mi armario y su patético contenido.

Hoy no hacía tanto frío lo que era señal de que por la mañana, cuando el sol saliera, haría mucho calor. Segunda nota del día; No ir abrigada.

Al final me decidí por unos pantalones cortos, vaqueros, que debajo tenían unas medias blancas tupidas. Elegí una camiseta de manga corta azul turquesa, con muy poco escote, y ajustada a mi cuerpo, aunque así solo no iría, mi chaqueta blanca con detalles en azul turquesa me acompañaría. De calzado elegí mis botines azules turquesa. Muy azul y blanco, ¿verdad?.

Sí, tenéis razón, muy conjuntada y con pocos colores pero apiádense de mí, tengo que renovar el vestuario ya que todo esto esta muy repetido.

Adorné mi pelo corto con una pinza (tachan, tachan) azul. Una en cada lado para recogerme algo de volumen y echarlo hacia atrás.

Me gustaba mi aspecto, me da igual lo que penséis de mí. Me gustaba mi toque dulce y aniñado y a quien no le guste. A joderse y a aguantarse.

-¡Sakuraaaaaaaa!.

-¡Qué ya voy pesado!- grité desesperada.

Me eché el último vistazo en el espejo y me dí mi toque de aprobación con la cabeza. Cogí mi bandolera, lo utilizaba como mochila para vuestra información, y bajé los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cuando llegué a la cocina ví a mi hermano con un delantal (que gracioso se veía así) poniendo varios platos en la mesa.

-Buenos días hermano.

-Buenos días monstruito.

¡Arg!. Toda mi vida me ha llamado así, creo que arruinó la infancia por eso, y no contento con ello siempre tenía algún comentario sobre los monstruos y yo.

Pero, ¿sabéis lo que he optado por hacer? Pasar de él y sonreírle, y eso es exactamente lo que hice y, como siempre, su respuesta fue una sonrisa traviesa.

Dos platos, repletos de sustancias nutritivas que mi cuerpo necesitaba, aparecieron delante de mí. Creo que no duraron ni cinco minutos en su lugar o tal vez menos.

Mi hermano me miró de arriba a abajo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?- pregunté de mala gana

-Hace frío- ¿y qué?. Ah vale, se está refiriendo a mi ropa.

-Cuando salga el sol hará calor.

-No me gusta para nada el escote y menos que ensañes las piernas- ¡anda! Ya sé por donde van sus tiros.

-Nadie me mirará tranquilo.

-Sí lo harán y más quien no quieres. Sube a cambiarte- me ordenó.

Primero; yo tenía razón, nadie me mirará, además todo eran tonterías de él, no iba provocando. Segundo; es un celoso. Tercero; no voy a cambiarme sino quiero.

-No me voy a cambiar- le dije. Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, que seguro que era recriminándome, añadí- además llego tarde para coger el autobús.

Sin esperar una repuesta por su parte, salí al lumbral para coger mi mochila.

¡Casi se me olvida! Mi mp4.

Corriendo, y rezando por no entretenerme mucho, subí las escaleras y entré en mi cuarto. Allí estaba. Descansaba sobre mi mesita de noche ya que ayer me pase casi toda la noche escuchándolo.

Bajé corriendo, otra vez, las escaleras.

-¡Sakura! Esta mañana papá y mamá me han llamado y me han asegurado de que estarán aquí para tu cumpleaños.

¡Para mi cumpleaños!.

-¡Genial!- grité

Cogí mi mochila, del susto la había tirado al suelo, y corrí hacia la parada del autobús.

¿Sabéis lo difícil que es ponerse los cascos mientras corres? Yo sí, pero lo hice.

¿Qué canción me gustaría escuchar?. ¡Ya sé! Voy a seguir con mi sueño despierta. Abrí mi carpeta de evanescence y busqué going under. Me encantaba el ritmo de esa canción.

NOW I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IVE DONE FOR YOU -  
50 THOUSAND TEARS IVE CRIED.  
SCREAMING, DECEIVING AND BLEEDING FOR YOU -  
AND YOU STILL WONT HEAR ME.  
(GOING UNDER)

_(__AHORA TE DIRÉ LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI.  
CINCUENTA MIL LÁGRIMAS HE DERRAMADO  
GRITANDO, ENGAÑANDO Y SANGRANDO POR TI,  
Y AÚN ASÍ NO ME ESCUCHAS...  
HUNDIÉNDOME.)_

-¡Buenos días Sakura!- me saludó el chofer del autobús. Tanto llegar tarde ha hecho que entablemos amistad.

-¡Buenos días Takuto!- contesté.

Vaya. Tan tarde he llegado que no había asiento, me tocaría estar de pie. Bueno…

Pagué mi pasaje y me cogí a una barra al lado de la puerta. Le dí al play otra vez y me sumergí en mi música.

DONT WANT YOUR HAND THIS TIME - ILL SAVE MYSELF.  
MAYBE ILL WAKE UP FOR ONCE (WAKE UP FOR ONCE)  
NOT TORMENTED DAILY DEFEATED BY YOU  
JUST WHEN I THOUGHT ID REACHED THE BOTTOM

IM… DYING… AGAIN

_(NO QUIERO TU MANO ESTA VEZ,  
YO MISMA ME SALVARE.  
TAL VEZ ME DESPIERTE DE UNA VEZ,  
SIN ATORMENTARME DIARIAMENTE, DERROTADA POR TI.  
JUSTO CUANDO PENSÉ QUE HABRÍA TOCADO FONDO_

_YO...HUNDIÉNDOME...OTRA VEZ (HUNDIÉNDOME))_

-IM GOING UNDER (GOING UNDER)  
DROWNING IN YOU (DROWNING IN YOU)  
IM FALLING FOREVER (FALLING FOREVER)  
IVE GOT TO BREAK THROUGH  
IM GOING UNDER- canté bajito y despacito para que no me escucharan.

_(AHOGÁNDOME EN TI (AHOGÁNDOME EN TI)  
CAERÉ ETERNAMENTE (CAERÉ ETERNAMENTE)  
TENGO QUE SOBREPONERME.  
ME ESTOY HUNDIENDO.)_

No sabéis lo bien que me sienta esta canción. Me sube el ánimo. El ritmo y la letra en sí. Me encanta, la adoro. Evanescence mi ídolo al que adorar.

Es como otro mundo, aparte. Un mundo en el que te sientes bien y tú misma.

La música es algo necesario en mi vida.

BLURRING AND STIRRING - THE TRUTH AND THE LIES.  
(SO I DONT KNOW WHATS REAL) SO I DONT KNOW WHATS REAL AND WHATS NOT (AND WHATS NOT)  
ALWAYS CONFUSING THE THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD  
SO I CANT TRUST MYSELF ANYMORE

IM DYING AGAIN

_(BORROSAS Y CONMOVEDORAS LAS VERDADES Y LAS MENTIRAS,  
NO LOGRO DISTINGUIR QUE ES REAL Y QUE NO,  
SIEMPRE CONFUNDO LOS PENSAMIENTOS EN MI MENTE,  
ASÍ QUE YA NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN MI MISMA NUNCA MÁS._

YO...HUNDIÉNDOME...OTRA VEZ_)_

Allí estaba mi precioso instituto, Seijo. Estaba en segundo de bachiller, por si lo queréis saber, y tengo diecisiete años. Mi mejor amiga es Tomoyo Daidoji, una chica alegre, cálida y tierna. Era mi amiga desde pequeña por lo que me conoce como la palma de su mano y yo a ella.

Ella era bajita y bien proporcionada. Su pelo era negro como el azabache, largo y sedoso, que casi siempre llevaba suelto. Sus ojos, amatistas, un violeta tan claro que parecía azul. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y echa como de porcelana, delicada y frágil. Sus facciones eran delicadas, tranquilas y de mujer, aunque sin perder ese encanto aniñado que la rodeaba.

Pulsé el botón de parada que tenía cerca y el autobús paró, dejándome bajar por la puerta que tenía cerca.

-¡Buen día Sakura!- me deseó Takuto

-¡Hasta luego y buen día!- deseé corriendo hacia la escuela

El reloj marcaba las ocho y veinticinco pasadas. Mierda, mierda.

Corre Sakura.

Esta vez corrí como si fuera un campeonato. Ya mencioné antes que el reloj era rápido y más que yo, era el único que podía hacerme sombra.

No siquiera me entretuve en poner las cosas que no necesitaba en la taquilla, lo haría después.

Subiendo, o corriendo, por las escaleras me quité los cascos y apagué mi mp4. Por Dios que todavía no estuviera la profesora, por favor.

Doblé la esquina y vi que la puerta de clase estaba… ¡abierta!. Corre, corre.

-¡Buenos días!- saludé entrando veloz a la clase.

-¡Buenos días Sakura!- me saludaron mis compañeras.

Solté mi bandolera encima de la mesa y me senté en mi sitio resoplando y dejándome caer.

-¿Te echaste una buena carrera Sakurita? – me dijo mi amiga divertida. Hoy vestía con tonos violetas y negros.

Llevaba unas medias negras que se ocultaban por los pantalones morados que le llegaban a la rodilla. Llevaba una camiseta morada a conjunto con los pantalones. Encima de esta llevaba una rebeca negra para resguardarse un poco del frío, como yo. Llevaba unas converse moradas con tonos negro como los cordones.

Su color favorito era el morado y siempre solía vestir así.

En el pelo llevaba una pinza morada que sujetaba un poco su pelo y lo conducía hacia atrás. Como la pinza no era grande no podía coger todo su pelo por lo que había todavía mechones repartido por su pecho y otro que caía rizado por su espalda. El flequillo cubría uno de sus bonitos ojos, más concretamente el derecho.

-Una buena- respondí entrecortadamente intentando coger aire.

-Sakura hoy viene un nuevo estudiante- me avisó mi amiga Chicaru.

Chicaru es una niña alegre y divertida que tiene de pasatiempo tirar de la oreja a Yamazaki que siempre dice mentiras, cosa que yo me creía siempre y he de admitir que algunas veces todavía me las trago. Yamazaki y ella son novios desde hace mucho y se llevan muy bien, siempre y cuando no diga mentiras.

-¿Un nuevo estudiante?- repetí.

-¿Sabéis lo que hacían los mayas cada vez que un nuevo estudiante venía?

-¿El qué?-pregunté interesada.

-Hacían un rito, uno de iniciación. Solían hacer que se coman escarabajos o pasar por un aro de fuego… depende de cuantas pruebas pasaran eran más populares o menos. Como el caso de Mayama Kusama…

-¡Ven aquí!- ordenó Chicaru cogiéndole de la oreja- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Ni si quiera sabes si había escuela en el tiempo maya.

-¿Era mentira…?- pregunté desilusionada. Jo, yo quería saber que le pasaba a Mayama Kusama…

-Si lo era, Sakurita- respondió mi amiga dulcemente.

-Hoe…

La profesora de matemáticas entró y todos corrimos a nuestros sitios, no sabéis lo estricta que es, como coja la regla… Puedes despedirte de tus manos, literalmente.

-Muy buenos días, sacad el libro por la página 156, vamos a corregir los ejercicios.

Le hicimos caso y sacamos los ejercicios con sus respectivas libretas.

Las matemáticas no se me dan bien en absoluto, prefería mil veces la lengua aunque no se me diera nada del otro mundo pero es mejor un aprobado que un suspenso, ¿no?.

Había heredado la literatura de mi madre, al igual que sus ojos esmeraldas. En cambio a mi hermano se le daban muy bien las matemáticas, cosa que heredó de mi padre.

Hablando de mi padre y de mi madre… ¿Sabéis la alegría que me da que vengan para mi cumpleaños?. Supongo que no.

Mi padre y mi madre viajaban constantemente. Mi madre era modelo de una gran compañía, he de decir que es hermosa. Tiene un cabello largo que le cae en cascada por su espalda blanca como la nieve, sus ojos. Esmeraldas, un verde esperanza, claro y expresivo, como los míos. Su tez es blanca y suave. Mi madre tenía unos poquitos de años aunque siempre menos que mi padre. Se conservaba estupendamente, es más creo que los años no pasan para ella. Siempre que veo una foto de su juventud la veo igual que ahora, ella es hermosa.

Mi padre, en cambio, era arqueólogo. Le gustaba mucho la historia y misterios de la vida, estuvo trabajando en una escuela importantísima pero decidió viajar para ver y descubrir más misterios. La última vez que nos mandó una carta decía que estaba en Egipto, desenterrando la tumba de un faraón. Mira que es mayor ya, pero el peligro no es nada para él, esta en muy buena forma.

Él es moreno y alto. Sus ojos son negros como el azabache y cálidos. Él tenía más años que mi madre pero para él los años sí que pasaban, no era un viejo encorvado con garrotilla pero tampoco era un joven que te corría los cien metros lisos. Sus facciones son agradables y tranquilas, siempre con una sonrisa. Su tez es morena, no mucho pero no es como mi madre, ya que ella es tan blanca como la nieve.

Por sus trabajos nos visitaban poco pero no me entristecía nada en absoluto. Me gustaba que hicieran lo que querían, es más, los envidiaba. Yo también quería que mi futuro sea feliz, como el de ellos. Con una familia agradable, alguien que me quiera, me entienda y, a ser posible, que sea el amor de mi vida, con mi pequeña casita en medio del campo que cuando nevara copito de nieve, así se llamaría nuestro perro blanco, saliera a jugar con nuestros niños, con mi pequeño trabajo de profesora de primaria con mis niños…

Vale, tercera nota del día; no leer más la casa de la pradera ni nada por el estilo.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo sería el chico nuevo?. Um… Tal vez sea amable y gracioso. A lo mejor puedo entablar una buena amistad con él. ¡Está decidido!. Me haría amiga del chico nuevo.

-Él es Shaoran Li, sed buenos chicos con él- pidió mi profesora.

Pero… ¿¡Cuándo había entrado!?. Dios me estaba volviendo majara.

Dejé de apoyar mi cabeza en mis manos, que estaban flexionadas en mi mesa para que pudiera dejar caer mi cabeza, y lo miré.

Era un chico alto y esbelto tal vez hasta habría más músculos de los que yo creo bajo su camiseta negra, ya que solo podía notar pocos. Tenia el pelo de color chocolate y revuelto, cada punta mirando a un lado diferente como su estuvieran enfadadas unas con otras. Sus ojos eran ámbares con tonos azabaches, aunque no se veían muy bien ya que parte de su pelo estaba destinado a su flequillo que caía por sus ojos despreocupadamente, aunque si pude ver los fríos que eran. Sus facciones eran rectas, masculinas y delicadas. Algo mas brutas que las mías aunque no menos hermosas.

La ropa que llevaba era más bien de chulo. Llevaba una camiseta negra que la tapaba una chaqueta vaquera. Sus pantalones eran anchos y de un bolsillo colgaba una cadena larga que, supongo, se metería por algún bolsillo de su trasero. Llevaba unas zapatillas de deporte negras.

Dios, tiene pinta de ser una macarra, de estos que piden el dinero del almuerzo y que si no se los das te ves con ellos, o de los que siempre están en peleas, o de estos que están siempre en el equipo de rugby y salen con la capitana de las animadora, sí esa rubia de bote con cuerpo anormal y anoréxica que daba piruetas a todas horas, que era popular y que se a enrollados con veinte mil tíos diferentes.

Daba verdadero miedo, tanto que no sé cuando empecé a temblar en mi mesa y sentirme incomoda.

**¿Tú eres la que va a ser su amiga?**

Sí, pero me iba a costar un poco, no tiene pinta de ser muy agradable. Aunque las apariencias engañan y solo fuera así para dar respeto aunque después es tan mimoso y tierno como un pequeño gatito.

-Su sitio será detrás de Kinomoto, levante la mano Kinomoto.

¿¡Detrás de mí!? ¡No!. Desde hoy dejo de ser Kinomoto…

-Kinomoto…

Asustada levanté rápido mi mano, tanto que mi mala suerte actuó por mí e hizo que me cayera de la silla.

Me llevé la mano a mi trasero, que era mi zona dolorida, y me quejé.

¿¡Por qué a mí!?.

-Kinomoto, ¿se encuentra bien?.

-Estupendamente- mentí levantándome del suelo y poner mi silla bien. Mi amiga me miró preocupada por lo que le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa para mostrarle que estaba bien.

-Li, ella es Kinomoto y atrás está tu sitio.

Li no movió ni un solo ápice hasta que me senté y bajé la cabeza con las mejillas coloradas. Me incomodaba su mirada y bastante. Era demasiado… profunda.

Por fin decidió moverse hasta su sitio (¿no esperaría que el asiento fuera hasta él, verdad?). Lo miré de reojo cuando pasó a mi lado temiendo alguna sonrisa burlona pero no la hubo, es más no me miraba siquiera. Suspiré aliviada, al menos no se burlaría de mí, algo es algo.

Las dos horas de matemáticas se pasaron veloces, como una gacela (¡pero mira que corren los animales!).

Sinceramente me pasé toda la hora incomoda y acurrucada en mí. Podía sentir perfectamente sus dos ojos ámbares mirándome, o tal vez mirando a la pizarra. Bueno el caso es que tenerlo detrás mía era incomodo.

Pero yo, Sakura Kinomoto, hablaría con él ahora, y le prestaría mi ayuda para lo que sea.

-Bienvenido al instituto Li- le saludé girándome y apoyándome en su mesa.

-Muy bien- gruñó sin ni siquiera mirarme. ¡Dios! Menuda voz. No es grave, no, pero no es la de un niño. Suave, delicada y aterciopelada.

Pero… ¡Borde!

-Li, solo quiero prestarte mi ayuda- rechisté algo molesta por rechazarme.

-Y yo no quiero tu ayuda para nada así que date la vuelta, mete las narices en tus libros y déjame en paz- me ordenó. ¿Sabéis el miedo que dan sus ojos cuando te miran?

Pero eso sí que no, no iba a rendirme por muy antipático que fuera.

-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, encantada de conocerte.

-Yo no estoy encantado de conocerte- refunfuñó volviendo a mirar sus libros.

Cobarde.

-Li, no tienes que ser así de antipático intento ser buena chica.

-Muy bien, pequeña princesita- me apremió mirándome de nuevo- ¿Haces el favor de darte la vuelta, meter las narices en tus libros y me dejas, pequeña?

¿Cómo podía utilizar tanto sarcasmo?.

-No- contesté sin pensármelo dos veces ganándome una mirada furiosa por su parte- Li yo…

-Buenos días, chicos- saludó mi profesora- venga vamos a corregir los poemas que teníamos para hoy.

Antes de darme la vuelta me gané una sonrisa ladina y una mirada triunfal por su parte.

¡Uf! Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Cómo podía ser así de borde?.

¿Sabéis que?. Retiro lo del tierno gatito, más bien es un tigre, sabe por el camino que pisa, sigiloso, pero ataca a su presa sin ninguna piedad. Y he de admitir, aunque me aterrorice, que yo era su presa, un bocado delicioso y fácil de comer.

Pero eso sí que no… Su bordería no podría conmigo ni en un millón de años, no, sobre mi cadáver. Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, (¿cuántas veces he nombrado mi nombre en el día?) sacaría mis garras y le mostraría que el ciervo es un buen vegetariano y que tenía el oído muy fino, que lo escucharía y me prepararía para vencerle (aunque resultara imposible).

Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué hago yo hablando de tigres, gatitos y ciervos?. Por favor dejadme en paz, sé que estoy loca, ya me aclararé yo sola.

Ahora lo mejor será que me concentre en la clase.

-Kinomoto, sal al poema de Pablo Neruda

-Sí- dije desesperada, cualquier cosa es mejor que sentir un escalofrío recorrer por tu espalada porque tu compañero te está mirando.

Obediente, copié el poema y puse lo que tenía.

Pablo Neruda es un buen poeta, sinceramente, tiene poemas preciosos en el libro _"Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada"._ Me gustaban sus poemas mucho pero… ¡No para hacerlos!. ¿Sabéis los difíciles que son?. Dios espero que no.

No hay más antítesis, reduplicaciones y cosas de esas por que no puede que sino….

-Muy bien señorita Kinomoto, veo que ha mejorado bastante.

Creo que la expresión de mi cara fue una mezcla de felicidad y de sorpresa.

-¿Yo?- pregunté incrédula. Vale es una pregunta tonta pero pónganse en mi lugar. Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, nunca, es decir, NUNCA, tenía un poema, cuenta o lo que sea bien.

-Sí, tiene un positivo.

Si hubiera podido bailar allí mismo la conga créanme que lo hubiera echo. ¡Y más que eso! Hubiera chillado de alegría, saltado, bailado sobre la mesa la macarena…

Pero no. Solo me limité a sonreír, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, asentí y me fui a mi sitio, no si antes, sin que me viera, hacer un pequeño bailecito, corto y con pocos movimientos.

Os juro que era feliz, ¡mucho!. La suerte me sonreía

**Shaoran Li**

¿Y qué pinta ese ahí ahora? Déjame un rato, joder soy feliz.

Prometo que estuve atenta a la clase que casi no pestañé nada. ¡Qué bien me caía la profesora!. Un positivo…

-Sakurita, ¿nos vamos?.

¿Adonde se han ido todos?. ¡Pero si yo estaba pendiente de la explicación! porque estaba, ¿no?.

-Si-acepté cogiendo mi merienda.

Como había supuesto hacía mucho calor. Los que no fueron listos se estaban asando pero los demás, como Tomoyo y yo, solo nos tuvimos que quitar la chaqueta. Nos reunimos en un pequeño jardín con mis amigos.

¿Os he hablado de mis amigos? Creo que no. Vale, empiezo;

A Tomoyo ya la conocéis. Bueno pues su novio es Eriol Hiragizawa. Un caballero inglés, de ojos azules y cariñosos y pelo azabache. Su tez; blanca como la de mi amiga. Sus facciones son tranquilas, agradables y cálidas. Era mi amigo aparte de novio de Tomoyo. He de decir en su favor que esa sonrisa tranquila que siempre le acompaña le hace más guapo. Su carácter; amable, simpático, alegre, divertido… Para que os hagáis una idea es igual al de mi amiga, creo que por eso se gustan.

Bueno Chicaru Mihara. Chicaru es una chica alegre y divertida, sabéis su pasatiempo aunque son novios. Están hechos el uno para el otro. Ella es morena, menuda y pequeña. Su tez es morena y sus ojos a conjunto de esta. Sus facciones son las de una mujer echa y derecha y su carácter es fuerte y ordenado. Sabe lo que quiere en la vida y lo tiene muy claro.

Takashi Yamazaki es el novio de Chicaru, un mentiroso en potencia, pero eso sí no es un mentiroso de eso de los que engañan a su novia, amigos… Nada de eso. A él le gustaba inventar historias que yo me tragaría (lamentablemente). Su pelo es negro como el carbón y sus ojos son achinados aunque puedes apreciar que son negros como dos escarabajos. Su tez es morena pero no mucho. Su carácter; alegre, divertido y tal vez muy imaginativo.

Naoko Yanagisawa era una chica silenciosa e inteligente. Era bajita y delgada. Tenía el pelo corto y moreno. Sus ojos eran oscuros ocultados tras una gafas. Su piel es blanca y sus facciones son mas bien redondas, dulces y bien milimetradas. Su carácter es misterioso y silencioso. Es una chica que guarda muchos silencios creo que para pensar ya que ella era seria y le gustaba tomarse las cosas tranquilamente. Su pasatiempo; buscar historias de miedo y contarlas por la noche en la fiesta de pijamas, campamentos, excursiones nocturnas… He de decir que me daba miedo que hablara ya que siempre lo había con un tono misterioso y decía cosas que no entendía, creo que guarda más de un secreto.

Rika Sadaki es una chica madura y ordenada. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer y cuando. Es bajita y bien proporcionada. Ella es morena y sus ojos de un marrón oscuro y expresivo. Su piel; blanca como la nieve. Sus facciones son dulces y aniñadas. Su carácter es maduro, es más cuando era pequeña le gustaba nuestro profesor, el señor Terada, al que le regaló un osito de felpa y este lo aceptó pero ella me dijo que esperarían a cuando ella saliera del instituto para formalizar su relación. No me da miedo eso, es más, creo que es lo correcto en este caso y que con su madurez sabe lo que hace perfectamente.

Bueno creo que no me falta a nadie, por lo que me tomaré un pequeño descanso.

Como si le hiciera caso a mi mente me tumbé en el césped descansando un poco.

-Vaya Sakura te veo reventada- observó Eriol.

-Anoche no dormí mucho- confesé.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Naoko preocupada.

-Estuve estudiando y escuchando música- confesé algo sonrojada.

-Bueno ¿y que tal te cae el alumno nuevo?-preguntó Rika.

-¡Como una patada en el culo!- dije, bueno tal vez grité.

-No creo que sea muy malo- opinó Tomoyo.

-Es borde, muy borde. He intentado hablar con él pero es imposible

Pero yo, Sakura Kinomoto, juro porque deje de llamarme así que yo con ese chico iba a tener una conversación civilizada como mínimo.

-Dios si Sakura pierde los estribos no sé yo si tendremos paciencia- observó Eriol.

-Pero Sakurita no se rendirá, ¿verdad?-me animó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-¡No! No me voy a rendir, yo voy a sacarle una conversación civilizada a Shaoran Li sea como sea.

-¡Así se habla!- exclamó Chicaru- Nadie va a poder contigo Sakurita.

¡Eso Sakura! Nadie va a poder contigo. ¿Ves? Todo el mundo te apoya.

Ahora está mi problema. No sé como tratarlo ni nada por el estilo. No voy a ser tan arrogante, pasota, imbécil, borde…

**¡Para el carro vaquera!.**

Bueno el caso es que no voy a tratarlo como él a mí. Yo no soy así en absoluto y no voy a cambiar mi actitud por caerle bien a ese chico.

¡A Dios pongo por testigo que Shaoran Li me dirigirá la palabra sin nada de sarcasmo!.

Si queréis saber como fueron las ultimas horas solo tengo dos palabras para ello; extremadamente aburridas.

Sí, no volví a hablar con ESE. No quise pero tampoco hubiera podido ya que tenía a un gran grupo de chicas a su alrededor que no hacían nada más que decirle halagos como (por favor, pongan en su mente las risitas tontas y las vocecillas chillonas para que puedan imaginárselo tal y como fue); ¡oh! Que fuerte estas (toqueteo de bíceps) seguro que haces gimnasia todos los días.

Resumen; despreciable.

Despreciable lo que le decían, despreciable todas las que andaban tras él como un perrito faldero. Despreciable que él, como el tonto que es, no dijera ni pio y dejara que hicieran lo que les daba la gana. Completamente despreciable su sonrisa burlona cuando le miraba con asco.

Shaoran Li es despreciable y sus vasallos con él.

Buenos dicho esto solo queda decirles que mi día no fue muy interesante. Apenas pude hablar con Tomoyo en el día y para colmo me tiré como aquel que dice todo el santo día sola. Pero en fin… que se le va a hacer. Mejor así, ¿no?.

Después de hacer mis deberes ví un rato la tele (¿os habéis fijado que cuando más entretenida quieres estar más mierda echan en la tele?). Me hice la cena tras una ducha relajante con mi champú favorito; Karité y mango. Que bien huele ese champú por Dios.

Mi noche como otra cualquiera. Escuché música mirando a la nada hasta que por fin pude dormirme. Eso sí, en lo último que pensé fue en idiota de Shaoran Li.

Yo, Sakura Kinomoto (es la última vez en el día que menciono mi nombre, jeje) iba a sacarle una conversación decente a Eso.

**Notas de la autora**; Hola gentecilla!!!. ¿Qué tal? Yo aquí dejando mi primera historia, Jejeje. Os pido que se apiaden de mí pues no soy nada del otro mundo en esto (por no decir nula) aunque me gusta.

Creo que empezó bien, no esta mal… Sé que es algo soso y que el gran Shaoran Li no aparece mucho, por no decir nada, pero prometo que tendrá un papel importante y gran protagonismo. Me ha parecido bien escribir desde el punto de vista de Sakura aunque siempre lo hago entre la mente de Shaoran y Sakura ya que me gusta ver lo que piensan los dos sobre un mismo aspecto y cosas de esas… aunque no he publicado ninguna de esas historia todavía.

Me conformo con un pequeño y triste review. Me da igual si es diciendo; 'un mono con un ordenador escribe mejor que tú' (¡o no por Dios! Seguro que me lastima) o un ¡'no sabes ni escribir idiota!, pero escríbanme un poquito y hagan que salte de alegría.

Mi futuro esta en vuestras manos…

(Qué dramática soy a veces). Pero tengan claro una cosa; la practica hace al maestro.(XD).

Preguntas en suspense; ¿Podrá Sakura conversar aunque sea un pacifico 'hola' con Shaoran?, ¿podrá hacer migas con él?, ¿seguirá Shaoran tan guapo y sexy como siempre?...

Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo…XD


	2. Intentando tener una mínima conversación

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen bueno sí, Shin es soolooooo míoo. Les pertenecen a las CLAMP, esas diosas a las que amo con locura. Y dicho esto… Nos vemos abajo (abajo están las contestaciones a vuestro reviews) . ¡Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten!

Tú vs yo

Por; 'Asuka-hime'

_Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Oye, ¡no te rías! Lo sabes perfectamente. Te odio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Te odio por todo lo que me haces. Porque sí, te odio Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?._

"_**Intentando tener una mínima conversación con ese imbécil"**_

Maldito despertador. ¿Qué tendrá contra mí?.

Siempre me despierta en los momentos menos adecuados. Ya que ahora iba a decir mi sí quiero delante del altar, toda vestida de blanco… ¿Quieren saber con quién me caso?. Nada más y nada menos que con Brad Pitt. Me caso nada más y nada menos que con un cuerpo y unos ojos de infarto.

¿Saben lo que más me revienta?, ¿¡Dónde se queda ahora mi perfecta y calurosa noche de bodas!? Sí, en el maldito pitido del maldito despertador. Él me había prometido una noche de bodas inolvidable pero, ¿qué tenía yo?. Un maldito despertador que no paraba de sonar diciéndome que tenía que ir al maldito y apestoso colegio y ver la cara del borde de Li.

¿Qué preferirían ustedes? Yo me quedo con Brad Pitt no sé yo vosotros.

Para colmo hoy tenía tres horas de mi asignatura favorita; matemáticas.

¿No me digan ustedes que esos números no son adorables?. Todos juntitos, complementándose el uno al otro (que romántico…) con muchos signos que hacen que se te quiebre la cabeza antes…

Sencillamente adorable.

¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría esas tres horas?

Pues yo. Puedo ser muy idiota pero yo no AGUANTO tres horas de matemáticas seguidas. Sí, puede que ustedes se rían pero ya me reiría yo cuando salierais de las tres horas. "Prometo que no os dolerá, será largo pero indoloro y suave"; esas fueron las palabras de mi profesora cuando nos dijo su horario y sus tres horas.

¿Suave?, ¿indoloro?. ¡Ja!.

Es muy bonito decirlo pero como ella no tiene que hacer las malditas y estúpidas cuentas que para colmo nunca están bien…

La vida es maravillosa.

¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que nunca me levanto de buen humor?. ¡Bah! Que más da.

Hoy no hacía frío, pero se estaba más a gusto entre tus sabanas, dormidita, soñando con tu boda y noche perfecta, sin tres horas de matemáticas, sin Li…

Ya empiezo a divagar.

Bueno, el caso era que como no hacía mucho frío decidí ponerme algo no muy grueso, como rebecas de lana y cosas de esos.

No sé como pero terminé con unos pantalones blancos cortos. Una camisa negra y ancha que se sujetaba, más bien se quedaba completamente pegada, a la cintura como si tuviera pegamento para luego dejar lo demás algo más abombado, sus mangas son algo extrañas, son, a decir verdad, manga larga que parecía que me hubiera entretenido en rajarlas para poder dejar mis brazos al descubierto pero sin dejar de sujetarse de la muñeca. Esta vez elegí unos botines negros de calzado.

Sin complicarme mucho la vida, me puse una celpa negra y fina en el pelo para que hiciera algo de adorno.

Y miren ustedes que soy complicada para la ropa. No tengo mucho y casi siempre le doy vueltas para ver que me pongo.

Eso sí, no piensen que soy coqueta, nada de eso. Si por mí fuera iría con mis zapatillas de deporte, mi sudadera y mis pantalones de deporte, pero Tomoyo no me dejaría. La ultima vez que lo intenté casi me gano una visita todos los día por la mañana temprano para ver que maldita ropa tengo puesta y si no le gustaba tendría que aguantar sus sesiones de ropa, maquillaje, complementos…

Bueno, mi parsimonia, mi mal humor y yo bajamos las escaleras arrastrando los pies hasta legar a la cocina.

-Buenos días monstruo.

-Buenos días- contesté de mal humor arrastrando la silla.

-Um…- susurró mi hermano para ponerme una mano en la frente- no tienes fiebre, será que a los monstruos les afectan las mañanas.

No voy a contestar.

-Déjame- gruñí de mala gana.

No le hice más caso, agaché la cabeza a mi plato y comencé a comer como una posesa. Hoy no quería llegar tarde, ni justa de tiempo como siempre.

Tras darme el último golpe en el pecho para que pudiera entrar mejor la comida y no ahogarme y bebiéndome el zumo mientras me levantaba, subí a mi cuarto y cogí mi mp4 y mi mochila.

-Hasta luego- me despedí

-Hasta luego monstruo, por cierto hay no vendré a casa Yuki me invitó a quedarme a cenar y a dormir- avisó.

Estupendo.

-Vale, diviértete.

Sin esperar respuesta salí de mi casa para ir al colegio.

Antes iba en patines, y he de decir que eran más rápidos y agiles que el autobús, pero dejé de usarlos por que el instituto estaba más lejos y me cansaría llegar a él.

Bueno… chicos llegó el momento de ponerle banda sonora a mi vida.

¿Cuál pondría hoy?. Hoy no estaba tan tranquila como para escuchar evanescence, así que lo siento. Necesito algo para des estresarme, algo que grite, que retumbe en mis oídos y rompa mis tímpanos. ¿Pensáis lo mismo que yo?.

Linking park.

Tras buscar mi carpeta que se dedicaba exclusivamente para ellos y buscar una canción específica le dí al play.

Bendita batería la vuestra oh mis dioses. Bendita vuestra guitarra.

WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE NIGHT TODAY?  
SOMETHING IN HERES NOT RIGHT TODAY.  
WHY AM I SO UPTIGHT TODAY?  
PARANOIAS ALL I GOT LEFT  
I DONT KNOW WHAT STRESSED ME FIRST  
OR HOW THE PRESSURE WAS FED  
BUT I KNOW JUST WHAT IT FEELS LIKE  
TO HAVE A VOICE IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD  
LIKE A FACE THAT I HOLD INSIDE  
A FACE THAT AWAKES WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES  
A FACE WATCHES EVERY TIME I LIE  
A FACE THAT LAUGHS EVERY TIME I FALL  
(AND WATCHES EVERYTHING)

SO I KNOW THAT WHEN ITS TIME TO SINK OR SWIM  
THAT THE FACE INSIDE IS HEARING ME  
RIGHT BENEATH MY SKIN.

_(¿POR QUÉ ME SIENTO ESTA NOCHE ASÍ?  
ALGO HOY NO VA BIEN AQUÍ  
¿POR QUÉ HOY ESTOY TAN TENSO?  
PARANOIA ES TODO LO QUE TENGO  
NO SÉ QUE FUE LO PRIMERO QUE ME ESTRESÓ  
O COMO SE ALIMTENTÓ LA PRESIÓN  
PERO SÉ QUE ME SIENTO COMO  
SI HUBIERA UNA VOZ SUSURRANDO DETRÁS MÍA  
ES COMO UNA CARA QUE GUARDO DENTRO  
UNA CARA QUE DESPIERTA CUANDO CIERRO MIS OJOS  
UNA CARA QUE MIRA CADA VEZ QUE MIENTO  
UNA CARA QUE SE RÍE CADA VEZ QUE ME CAIGO  
(Y OBSERVA TODO)  
ASÍ NO SE CUANDO ES EL MOMENTO DE REMAR O AHOGARME  
QUE LA CARA INTERIOS ESTA ESCUCHANDOME  
JUSTO DEBAJO DE MI PIEL)_

IT'S LIKE IM PARANOID LOOKIN OVER MY BACK  
IT'S LIKE A WHIRLWIND INSIDE OF MY HEAD  
IT'S LIKE I CANT STOP WHAT IM HEARING WITHIN  
IT'S LIKE THE FACE INSIDE IS RIGHT BENEATH MY SKIN

_(__ES COMO QUE ESTOY PARANOICO MIRANDO DETRÁS DE MI ESPALDA  
ES COMO SI TUVIERA UN TORBELLINO DENTRO DE MI CABEZA  
ES COMO SI NO PUDIERA PARAR LO QUE ESCUCHO EM MI INTERIOR  
ES COMO SI LA CARA INTERIOR ESTUVIERA DENTRO MI PIEL)_

Esa cara yo la definiría como Shaoran Li. Es un paranoico justo como dice la canción.

Pausé la canción para poder saludar a Takuto, pagar mi billete y poder sentarme en un asiento, ya que hoy era más temprano y esto no estaba llenos de estudiantes que corrían por que se le hace tarde. Tranquilamente volví a poner la canción.

I KNOW IVE GOT A FACE IN ME  
POINTS OUT ALL MY MISTAKES TO ME  
YOUVE GOT A FACE ON THE INSIDE TOO AND  
YOUR PARANOIAS PROBABLY WORSE  
I DONT KNOW WHAT SET ME OFF FIRST  
BUT I KNOW WHAT I CANT STAND  
EVERYBODY ACTS LIKE THE FACT OF THE MATTER IS  
I CANT ADD UP TO WHAT YOU CAN BUT

EVERYBODY HAS A FACE THAT THEY HOLD INSIDE  
A FACE THAT AWAKES WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES  
A FACE WATCHES EVERY TIME THEY LIE  
A FACE THAT LAUGHS EVERY TIME THEY FALL  
(AND WATCHES EVERYTHING)

SO YOU KNOW THAT WHEN IT'S TIME TO SINK OR SWIM  
THAT THE FACE INSIDE IS WATCHING YOU TOO  
RIGHT INSIDE YOUR SKIN

_(SÉ QUE TENGO UNA CARA DENTRO DE MÍ  
ME REMARCA TODOS MIS ERRORES  
TU TAMBIEN TIENES UNA CARA INTERIOR DENTRO  
Y TU PARANOIA PROBABLEMENTE ES PEOR  
NO SÉ QUE FUE LO QUE LO DESENCADENÓ PERO SE QUE YA NO PUEDO AGUANTAR  
TODOS EL MUNDO ACTUA COMO SI LA RAIZ DEL PROBLEMA FUERA  
QUE NO PUEDO HACER LO QUE TU HACES PERO  
TODO EL MUNDOTIENE UNA CARA QUE GUARDA EN EL INTERIOS  
UNA CARA QUE DESPIERTA CUANDO CIERRO LOS OJOS  
UNA CARA QUE MIRA CADA VEZ QUE MIENTO  
UNA CARA QUE SE RÍE CADA VEZ QUE CAIGO  
(Y OBSERVA TODO)_

_ASÍ NO SÉ CUANDO ES EL MOMENTO DE REMAR O AHOGARME  
QUE LA CARA INTERNA ESTA OBSERVANDOTE TAMBIEN  
JUSTO EN TU PIEL)_

Como amaba la letra y cuanta razón tenía.

¡Pero Dios!. ¿Quién era el que me tambaleaba?.

Juro que cuando lo pille…

-Sakura como te entretengas más vas a llegar tarde-me avisó Takuto el mismo que me había tambaleado para sacarme de mi pavimento.

-Si, gracias- susurré avergonzada.

Bajé del autobús quitándome los cascos y guardando mi mp4 en la mochila.

Vaya… que silenciosa estaba la escuela ¿no?. No era tarde, es más era la hora justa donde venían todos.

**Ni que fuera un colegio fantasma.**

¡No digas eso ni en broma!. Los fantasmas no son algo para bromear. Dan miedo…

-¡Sakurita!- me llamó una voz lejana. Me dí la vuelta y encontré a Tomoyo bajarse de su limusina radiante.

Hoy vestía de blanco. Esta vez había elegido vestirse de una sola pieza con un vestido blanco de tirantes, estrecho de cintura, marcando su silueta, y ancho debajo de esta y no más largo que de unos 5 centímetro por encima de la rodilla. Llevaba unos zapatos grises bastante formales. y en el pelo se había recogido todo el volumen de su lado izquierdo, llevado hacía atrás y recogido con un broche que tenía forma de flor de cerezo.

-Hola Tomoyo, te ves muy guapa.

-Hola Sakura, tú si que luces hermosa- creo que se me olvidó mencionar que para Tomoyo soy un ejemplo a seguir, siempre y cuando vista acorde a sus exigencias y a las mías.

Según ella (repito; según ella) soy hermosa y perfecta (eso es que no se ha mirado al espejo). Si por ella fuera se pasaba todas las santas horas garbándome con su cámara nueva, mientras que me hace cumplidos sobre lo mona que estoy hoy y me hace sonrojarme.

Ella tenía en mente ser diseñadora y quería que yo fuera su modelo ya que para ella soy su musa.

Reconozco la buena mano que tiene Tomoyo a la hora de hacer ropa, reconozco que todo lo que ella hace me sienta de fábula, pero también reconozco que algunas veces es una exagerada con lo de que estoy monísima.

-Bueno…- susurró ella sacándome de mis cavilaciones mientras nos dirigíamos a clase-¿qué fue lo que pasó?

¿Qué pasó?.

-¿De qué?- pregunté confundida.

-Sakurita, llegar temprano es todo un milagro para ti por lo que hoy debe de haberse caído algún santo de la iglesia, tendré que ir a ver…

-¡Tomoyo!- me sobresalté sonrojándome- No se ha caído ningún santo además hoy no es mi día.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Sakurita? El día no ha hecho nada más que empezar.

-Para mí habría empezado una noche fantástica con Brad Pitt en vez de tres horas de mi gran asignatura favorita- resoplé

-Jo, jo, jo amiguita- se rió poniéndose una mano frente a la boca como si temiera que se le escapara la risa- así que fantaseando con Brad Pitt, esto no me lo esperaba de tí.

-Tú ya lo hiciste con Leonardo DiCaprio así que me toca a mí Brad Pitt, y no pude fantasear con él si quiera por el maldito despertador. Me había prometido una buena noche…- susurré derrotada y fastidiada.

-Aun así fantasear…

-¿Quién fantasea con quién?- preguntó curioso Eriol.

¡Ah! Se me olvidó decirles que ya llegamos a clase y que fuimos de las primeras hasta que la clase empezó a llenarse.

-Sakura fantasea con Brad Pitt- soltó. ¡Alá! Tampoco era para tanto ¿no?. Si quiere le doy una campanilla para que pueda llamar la atención de todos y gritar a los cuatro vientos;" ¡Extra, extra! Sakura fantasea con Brad Pitt".

-Y Tomoyo con Leonardo DiCaprio- confesé. Me gané una mirada asesina de esas que te dan tanto yuyu y que te cortan la respiración pero eso sí, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Ella ha me ha tirado la pelota yo solo se la he de vuelto.

-¿Tomoyo…?- fué lo único que pudo articular Eriol antes de que mi amiga le interrumpiera

-¡Solo fué una vez y ni siquiera hice nada!

-¡Pues lo mismo que yo!.

-Creo que yo aquí sobro- susurró Eriol yéndose despacito

Tomoyo y yo empezamos a reír como una posesas. Ea, señores, aquí tienen nuestras típicas "peleas". Y es que no sé que haría yo sin Tomoyo, no podíamos estar peleadas nunca. Resultaba imposible.

Ante nuestra risa Eriol nos acompañó riéndose también. Todo estaba perfectamente hasta que se abrió la puerta.

Sí, damas y caballeros que suenen trompetas y timbales, acaba de entrar nuestro querido y gran borde… ¡Shaoran Li! (aplausos).

Bueno… tras este recibimiento cordial se sentó en su sitio sin mirar a nadie. Hoy estaba tan irresistible como ayer…. ¿Qué?. Por muy borde que sea hay que reconocer que es muy guapo, ¿no?. La sinceridad ante todo.

Llevaba unos vaqueros diferentes a los de ayer pero siempre anchos, esta vez sin cadena. De camiseta, manga corta y de color… un verde, un precioso verde oscuro. Sus zapatillas de deporte eran blancas, y hoy no llevaba chaqueta alguna, tampoco hacía falta.

Sorprendentemente Eriol se dirigió a el sitio de él y… ¡empezaron ha hablar!.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- pregunté a mi amiga.

-Li se ha apuntado al equipo de fútbol y lo han elegido como nuevo capitán y tú sabes que Eriol también está en el equipo…

¿Se hablaban?, es más ¿¡se reían juntos!?. Shaoran Li no parecía tan borde ni macarra cuando sonreía y no tenía el ceño fruncido. Es más, lo hacía más guapo de lo que es.

Pero esperen… Yo estaba en grupo de las porristas (perdón no comentarlo antes, se me olvidó) y él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol por lo que… Yo vería a Shaoran Li hasta… ¡Por Dios!, ¡pero si solo le faltaba que lo encontrara en la sopa!.

Esto es increíble…

-Ah…- fue todo lo que articulé.

-Sakurita- me llamó haciendo que volviera a prestarle atención a ella- ¿vas a intentar hablar con él?.

-Ese es mi propósito, tener una conversación más o menos civilizada sin arrogancias.

-¿Qué tienes pensado decirle?.

-No lo sé- reconocí- ni siquiera sé una escusa para acercarme a él…

-Buenos días- ¿buenos días? Es un perfecto día, tres horas de mi asignatura favorita.

-Buenos días- contestaron al unísono todos mientras se colocaban en sus sitios, bueno todos respondieron menos yo, no tenía ganas.

-Muy bien, hoy vamos a hacer unos ejercicios en clase para mañana.

Si eran para mañana… ¿para que hacerlos ahora?

-Sí.

La profesora empezó a escribir varias páginas en la pizarra.

Vale, lo voy a intentar.

Abrí mi libro por la primera página pero me horroricé tanto que se me escapó un pequeño gemido al ver tantos números.

Mis queridos amigo, ¿qué tal están hoy?.

En fin… No hay otra si quiero aprobar así que manos a la obra.

Me desperecé un poco sin que la profesora se diera cuenta y empecé a resolver la primera cuenta…

-¿Por qué…?- me pregunté a mí misma muy bajito.

Tomoyo al oírme me miró y me preguntó con cara preocupada;

-¿Qué te pasa?.

-La cuenta está mal… ¡oh Tomoyo! No tengo ni un número bien…

-Kinomoto, venga aquí- me llamó la profesora fríamente. Me pegó tal susto que un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y se me erizaron los pelos de l nuca.

¿Qué había echo yo ahora?.

Torpemente me levanté de la silla y fui a su mesa.

-No, con su cuaderno.

¡NOOOOOOO! Todo menos eso…

-Si- susurré yendo a mi pupitre y cogiendo mi cuaderno.

Cuando volví se puso ha revisar la cuenta y en menos de un segundo estaba negando la cabeza…

Soy una negada para las matemáticas, lo sé

-Lo que imaginaba- susurró desanimada. ¿Ya se lo imaginaba?, ¿¡entonces por qué porras me hace traer el maldito cuaderno!?- tengo que hablar seriamente con usted Kinomoto.

-Dígame.

-Quería preguntarle si ha pensado en tener un tutor.

Pues no, sinceramente, pero creo que soy tan despistada y torpe que se cansaría de mí, yo de él, sería un fraude y vuelta a empezar.

-Sí, señorita- mentí. Bueno… si así me dejaba en paz…

-¿Tiene alguno?.

Mierda, mierda.

-No, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo en casa- mentí. Eso siempre funcionaba, o eso espero.

-Bueno, ¿qué le parece si le pongo un tutor durante mis clases?.

-Está bien.

-Bueno pues voy a hablar con él y haber si acepta.

¿Él?, ¿acepta?

Como si respondiera a mis preguntas la profesora se levantó y fue a la mesa de nada más y nada menos que de… (Suspense…) ¡Li!.

No sé por qué pero lo imaginaba.

La profesora me miró y el también, su mirada simplemente era fría. Empezaron a hablar mientras que yo los miraba desde al lado de la mesa del profesor.

Li suspiró y asintió y la profesora le sonrió y le dijo algo más antes de hacerme un gesto con la mano para que me acercara. Obediente fui hasta donde estaban.

-Kinomoto, Li ha aceptado ser tu tutor de clases.

¿¡Qué!?. ¡No!. Yo confiaba en ti Li Shaoran, tú eras el que tenías que negarte. Eres un estúpido. ¿Cómo podéis hacerme esto?.

-Vale, muchas gracias Li- la educación ante todo. Hasta antes que la arrogancia y la estupidez, ¡ah! Y el odio.

-No hay de qué Kinomoto- sonaba frío, muy frío, y espeluznante. Esto sí, había que agradecérselo aunque no fuera nada para mí.

-Muy bien, gracias otra vez Li- agradeció la profesora

-De nada profesora.

La profesora se fue sonriéndonos y yo suspiré mientras le daba la vuelta a la silla.

-Mira Li, ni tú ni yo queremos hacer esto así que haz como que me explicas algo y luego ya me lo explica Tomoyo, no te dejaré en ridículo.

-Le debo un favor a la profesora, así que yo sí que te voy a enseñar- eso no fue una afirmación más bien me decía con una navaja en el cuello; "cállate o te mato".

-Está bien.

Cogí mi libreta y mis cosas y me acomodé en su mesa. Me tiré toda la santa hora para hacer una pagina, aunque… ¡estaba bien!. Tras varias explicaciones lo entendía. Bueno entendí una cosa entre mil pero entendía algo, y por algo hay que empezar.

El timbre sonó pero nadie se movió. Recuerdo que son tres santas horas de matemáticas.

-Li- le llamé.

Él ni siquiera me miró solo asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que siguiera.

-Yo… quiero decirte que muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-No te ayudo porque quiero solo lo hago para hacerle un favor a la profesora.

Estúpido.

Por un segundo podría dejar de ser tan agobiante y borde, ¿no?. Yo se lo agradecería.

-Me da igual, de todas las maneras gracias.

Solo gruñó y me miró con cara despreciable. Sabía que soltaría una y de las gordas pero en vez de eso su cara cambió completamente. Apareció una sonrisa ladina tras sus labios y una mirada vacilona y divertida.

-Muy educada, ¿verdad ōjo-chan?

¿Qué?

Por dios, yo no le entendía. Sus cambios de humor son tan rápidos como los latigazos.

Un día es borde, al otro es borde, hoy es borde pero acepta ser mi tutor de matemáticas (cosa que no me hace ni pizca de gracia), ahora me sonríe, me dice que soy educada y… ¿me llama princesa?.

Si vosotros lo entendéis sois brujos o alguna cosa rara, tal vez estéis mal de la olla como yo. ¿Sabéis que de pequeña soñaba con un mundo de osos de felpa? . Eran todo monos, grandes y ¡míos!.

Y sí, tal vez estay un poco loca pero no le entiendo por lo que si vosotros lo entendéis estáis peor que yo incluso pero… ¡sin osos de felpa y sin Li enfrente de vosotros llamándoos princesa!.

Joderos.

-Yo… pienso que tengo educación. Algunos son peores que yo.

(Porrazos contra la mesa). Dios mío que no se dé por aludido aunque vaya para él. Prometo no volver a fantasear con Brad Pitt, utilizar tu nombre en vano, prometo que seré buena, estudiaré más las matemáticas y no me enfadaré con mi hermano.

Te lo prometo…

-¿Algunos? ¿Quien se porta mal contigo chiisai-chan?- preguntó divertido.

Ok, es oficial.

¡Este es gilipollas!

No digáis que no, chicas. No se aclara como me va a llamar, antes princesa ahora pequeña, y encima lo dice con sarcasmo.

¡Es odioso!.

-Tú- respondí sin dudarlo un segundo.

-¿Yo soy el único?.

Vaya, a lo mejor dejaba de ser borde si le decía que solo él me trataba mal. Hasta a lo mejor me pediría perdón y todo…

-Si.

-Que pena, mi pequeña princesa.

¿Qué significa eso?, ¿Qué deja de molestarme o que me va a seguir incordiando…?.

-¿Qué?.

-Es una pena hacerte rabiar yo solo aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor…- dime que lo sientes, dime que lo sientes…- me gusta.

¿¡Qué!?.

Rebobina y congela. Vale ahí.

¿¡Qué!?.

Seguiría siendo borde y encima lo disfrutaba.

**Muy bien Sakura, eres la mejor **

No me atormentes tú también. Lo que me faltaba, hasta mi propia mente se reía de mí. Esto es injusto…

-Yo también puedo hacerte rabiar, ¿sabes?.

Buen punto.

-Disfrutaría viéndolo como lo intentas.

1 a 1.

-No lo voy a intentar, lo VOY a hacer.

¡Toma! 2 a 1.

-Muy bien chiisai-chan, hazme saber cuando encuentres la forma que miles de personas te lo agradecerán. Además, estoy seguro de que te verías muy, pero que muy sexy intentándolo.

2 a… Creo que perdí la cuenta.

El timbre sonó para decir que era la segunda hora pero todo el mundo se levantaba de las mesas y cogía su merienda, aunque teníamos todavía una hora de números.

Li me sonrió divertido y se fue con un grupo de chicas rodeándolo.

Yo me quedé en mi sitio mirando donde antes había estado Li/profesor de matemáticas.

¿Qué había sido eso?.

-Sakura, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Tomoyo algo preocupada.

-Si- susurré con un hilo de voz y nos fuimos al recreo, no sin antes coger mi merienda.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Sakura? Estas blanca.

Creo que estoy peor que cuando Naoko cuenta historias de miedo por la noche.

-Estoy bien, tranquila- mentí.

No sabría como explicarle a mi amiga lo sucedido.

-Sakura, sabes que siempre estaré ahí cuando necesites un consejo, un hombro en el que llorar, para desahogarte…

-Tomoyo, creo que Li me ha echado los tejos- solté.

Su cara era un poema. Primero su ceño se frunció, segundo abrió la boca y dejó de fruncir el ceño para poner cara de sorpresa y por ultimo chilló.

-¿¡Qué!?.

Ella esta para lo que necesita y quiera pero no para que grite y que todo el mundo nos mire (en todo el mundo no incluye a LI) asustados.

-Shhh, no grites- dije sentándola en el césped conmigo.

-Lo siento pero es que me parece imposible. No por ti, sino por que Li solo lleva aquí dos días y se ve serio y callado.

-Y borde- añadí- pero creo que le pasa algo…

-¿Qué te ha dicho?.

-Hemos empezado peleándonos porque le he dado las gracias por ayudarme a pesar de que le ha obligado la profesora, después ha empezado con algo sobre que soy educada y yo le he dicho que sí pero que algunos no, refiriéndome a él. Él me ha preguntado que quienes son los que se portan mal conmigo…

-Y tu le has dicho que él-dedujo mi amiga.

Soy más trasparente que el cristal.

-Exacto, creía que así dejaría de ser borde conmigo pero me equivocaba. Me ha dicho que pena pero no se ha disculpado ni nada, al revés, me ha dicho que era divertido por lo que le he desafiado a que le haría rabiar a él y él…

-Te ha contestado…

-Digo textualmente; "Muy bien chiisai-chan, hazme saber cuando encuentres la forma que miles de personas te lo agradecerán. Además, estoy seguro de que te verías muy, pero que muy sexy intentándolo".

Tomoyo abrió los ojos más de lo que los tenía y se tapó la mano con la boca, supongo que para no dejar escapar ningún grito como el de antes.

-Te ha tirados los tejos en toda regla.

-Lo sé, pero ¿de qué va?

-Sakura… puede ser que le gustes- dijo mi amiga algo asustada por decirlo, temiendo que me enfadara.

Mi contestación; una carcajada limpia que alarmó a todos (sigue sin incluir a Li aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué habría que incluirle?), hasta yo misma me asusté.

-Eso es imposible- dije aún riendo.

-Yo solo intentaba saber el porqué de sus palabras.

-Li solo intenta confundirme, Tomoyo- sabe que estoy a su merced- él solo está jugando a rabiarme puede ser que hasta ese sea el trato de todas.

-Si, puede…- susurró Tomoyo no muy convencida de ello.

Preferí no hablar más del tema y que me contara algo más interesante.

-¿Cómo vas con Eriol?.

-Muy bien, ayer salimos a tomarnos algo en el parque y…

-¿Y…?

-Me besó

Puede que os parezca extraño lo que diga Tomoyo pero yo se lo explico.

No llevan saliendo mucho, no más de un año creo. Sí, confesaron su amor mutuo pero nunca ha habido un roce entre ellos, ni siquiera un beso. ¿Razón? Son muy tímidos después de todo y temían que no fuera lo que quisiera el otro.

¿Pero sabéis que? Una fuente desconocida y gran amiga de Tomoyo (o sea yo) le insinuó lo que quería ella a Eriol.

¿Quieren matarme? Háganlo. ¿Creen que soy una chivata que cuenta todo lo que le dice su amiga? Créanlo. Pero eso sí, si vosotros aguantáis las miraditas, los suspiros y las ganas de un beso entre ellos sabiendo que se corresponden, no tienen corazón.

Yo solo dí un pequeño empujoncito a esos dos, se lo merecen. Además yo nunca fui a Eriol y le dije; "Tomoyo tiene unas ganas tremendas de que le comas la boca".

Nop, yo solo dije algo así como;" ¿no te gusta Tomoyo?" a lo que él respondió; "Vamos Sakura sabes perfectamente que yo vivo para Tomoyo" suena cursi pero había que aclararle cosas como; "Demuéstrale que le quieres como un hombre sabe hacerlo".

Todo eso es igual a… Beso entre ellos, que es igual ha; felicidad entre los dos, que arrastra consigo; Mi felicidad de verlos felices, que a su vez es; Más confianza entre ellos, y significa; Una relación más intima que solo un ramo de flores y un beso en la mejilla. Ahora se lo comería a besos.

¿Qué?, ¿se han perdido?. Para que vean ustedes que sé algo de matemáticas.

-¡Estupendo!- salté emocionada- ya era hora.

Tomoyo se sonrojó por mi comentario. Ella no era una chica de leves sonrojos constantes, al contrario, solo se sonrojaba con Eriol y cuando yo hablaba de él.

-Tú sabias…

-¿Las ganas entre vosotros dos? Soy despistada pero no ciega.

La cabeza de Tomoyo ahora era un tomate maduro, aunque se relajó un poco cuando oyó el timbre sonar indicando que era la hora del recreo.

No lo dije antes, ¿verdad?.

La profesora se tuvo que ir en la tercera hora dejándonos tiempo para doble recreo. ¡Qué bien!, ¿verdad?

Como ya comimos y charlamos un rato solas nos dirigimos a donde estaban mis compañeros.

-Y así se comían los espaguetis en el antiguo egipcio.

Y Yamazaki vuelve a mentir.

-No sabes decir otra cosa que mentiras- rechistó Chiharu.

-También sé decir te quiero.

Ohh, un comentario precioso entre novios…

Chiharu solo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Solo sabes decirlo delante de todos sino…

-Que no, mujer de poca fe. Desde ahora te lo diré las 24 horas del día.

-Otra mentira.

-¡No! Amor mío sabes que por ti moriría- dijo Yamazaki en plan teatral.

-Tírate por un barranco.

-¡Oh! Duelen tus palabras en el fondo de mi ser, has hecho mella en mi corazón. Creía que me querías pero solo era una ilusión de mi corazón herido…

-Qué poético te salió- observó Chiharu de mala gana.

Oye, ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?.

No la he visto irse y estaba a mi lado hace un segundo.

-¿Y Tomoyo?- pregunté interrumpiendo las confesiones de sentimiento mutuo entre los dos.

-Se fue hace cinco minutos con Eriol- me informó Naoko.

Ah… ya entiendo.

-Vale, voy a beber agua enseguida vuelvo.

Los dejé escuchando risas entre los dos y a un Yamazaki ahorcado por su querida novia.

Estos dos son un caso aparte.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí, MI Sakura.

Dios mío que no sea quien creo que sea…

Efectivamente, allí estaba mi segunda peor pesadilla. Shin.

Shin Koitsumi era el chico más popular de la escuela anteriormente, ya que ese nuevo cargo lo ocupaba Li. Es un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azul claro, tanto que eran casi trasparentes. Su piel era morena. Sus facciones son maduras pero suaves, una nariz recata, labios carnosos, ojos profundos… todo en perfecta armonía. Él chico era todo un bombón. Alto y robusto, abdominales de escándalo…

La pena era que era un ligón, mujeriego y un creído.

Para él, era el rey del mundo. Estaba con quien quiera y cuando quiera.

Siempre rodeado de sus matones, unos chicos tan altos como la torre Eiffel, sombríos y extraños. Todo eso para pegarle al que se pasara de la raya.

Os prometo que antes había sido un chico encantador. Yo de pequeña me he pasado las horas muertas jugando a papas y a mamas, pero el instituto lo cambió completamente.

De ser el mejor chico del mundo, el que decía que algún día me llevaría con él lejos y sería su esposa de verdad, solo quedaban sus ojos.

Algunas veces me sentía triste por ello pero mi enfado aumentaba cuando venía diciendo cosas como; "Aquí tenemos a MI Sakura" pero eso no es lo peor, ¿y si os dijeran zorra o puta 'cariñosamente'?.

-Buenas, Koitsumi.

-Oh vamos, ¿tanto odio me tienes que no eres capaz de recordar mi nombre?.

-Exacto, ahora si me disculpas voy a beber agua.

Si creía que saldría de esta sin un comentario mordaz o un toqueteo estaba equivocada.

Me cogió de la muñeca y me atrajo hacia él.

Bueno… Aquí empieza el juego.

-Chicos, iros- le ordenó a sus matones.

-Shin, no crees que…- empezó a decir el moreno.

-Estoy bien Kazuo, dejadnos solos.

-Como quieras.

Sus matones se fueron no sin antes echarme una miradita.

Me encontraba aprisionada entre sus brazos y él. Cuando se deshacía de ellos era para decir algo menos brusco y más aniñado, ahora es cuando mi verdadero amigo aparecía.

-¿Por qué me rechazas, Sakura?.

-No eres mi amigo así que no me llames por mi nombre, yo no te he dado permiso.

-Vamos bonita- me apremió suavemente mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- dame una oportunidad.

-Jamás- dije. Las palabras se las escupía en la cara, era un asqueroso

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido

-Por el simple echo de que siempre haces lo que quieres, has cambiado y lo sabes.

-Vamos Sakura no me vengas con esas- me rogó con fastidio.

-Es la pura verdad.

-Sabes que yo te quiero…

-¿Cuántas veces le has dicho eso a tus ligues?

Era un golpe bajo y lo sabía, pero era la pura verdad.

No contestó, no me hacía falta. Él y yo sabíamos que era la verdad.

-Esta vez es muy diferente. Yo te quiero desde pequeños…

-Y yo a ti- me sinceré tocándole la cara un poco- rectifico, yo te quería me creí tus promesas…

-Siguen en pie, no son mentira…

-Tú no eres para mí ni yo para ti…

-Sak, he salido con muchas chicas lo sé, pero solo para olvidarte.

-Yo ya lo he hecho.

Eso le había dolido, y a mí también. Me miró enfurecido y me apegó bien a él. Ahora dejaba de ser Shin dulce para convertirse en Shin matón.

-Sakura Kinomoto, tu has sido mía, sigues siendo mía y siempre serás mía.

-Nunca. Yo no te pertenezco.

-¡Sí me perteneces!- gritó. Había olvidado de que ahora estaba más fuerte y que podía romperme con una mano. Me estaba haciendo mucho daño en la cintura.

-¡No!. Shin, suéltame. Me haces daño.

-Mentirosa, solo eres una puta mentirosa. Tú no vas a jugar conmigo, ¡no lo vas ha hacer!.

-Shin no…me dej-jas… respi-rar.

Pero no des aflojó. Me estaba quedando sin aire y mis lágrimas se me acumulaban con furia en mis ojos.

-Shin…

Por fin pude respirar. Él me había soltado pero estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Miré hacia donde pudo venir el golpe para dejarlo así y me encontré a Eriol con Tomoyo.

-¡Sakura!

El abrazo de mi amiga no tardó en llegar para consolarme. Yo no veía nada claro, era todo borroso gracias a mis lágrimas que se habían escapado.

Al lado de Shin siempre era más débil. Los días de mi infancia con él siempre traían consigo anhelos de promesas rotas, y eso me dolía y me hacía débil.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Eriol preocupado-¿te hizo algo?.

Solo atiné a negar con la cabeza y a susurrar entre lágrimas y sollozos;

-Vámonos, sus matones vendrán para ocuparse de él.

-Sakura...- me dijo Tomoyo con pena.

-No quiero verle más, por favor, vámonos.

Mis amigos me hicieron caso pero ninguno intentó hablar conmigo de lo ocurrido, tampoco quería hablar de ello.

¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?, ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz como Tomoyo por ejemplo?.

**Razón; Sakura Kinomoto, eres idiota**

¡Hoe!

Yo no he hecho nada para que me insulte hasta mi propia mente, ¿no?.

Está bien. Dejémoslo. Él ahora estará con sus amigos cociente, más tarde vendrá a pedir explicaciones-cosa que yo no le daré-, se irá con el rabo entre las piernas- eso es para los perros pero ¿han pensado que es cierto?. Me refiero a lo del _rabo_ entre las _piernas_, lo cogen, ¿no?-. Sí, seguiré con mi oscura mente dándome la lata. Con mi patética y triste vida y…ya está señoras y señores.

Es un buen plan, ¿no?.

Vale, puede que no sea maravilloso, complicado y perfecto, pero es la realidad. Mi realidad, y no hay plan mejor que ese.

El recreo se pasó en un santiamén, sin darme apenas cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lengua era mi siguiente hora y he de decir a mi favor que presté atención, mucha atención. La hora de Física ni siquiera me dí cuenta de que pasó. Hasta que llegó mi asignatura favorita.

Tachan, tachan… ¡Educación física!.

(Bieeeeeeennnnnnn) ¡¡¡Oeee, oe, oe, oe. Oeeeeeee, oeee. Oeee, oe, oe, oe!!!.

Me cambié más rápido que el rayo y esperé a Tomoyo fuera de los vestuarios.

No teníamos un chándal particular, cada uno tenia uno diferente.

Yo siempre llevaba mis pantalones blancos y anchos con unas rayas rosas en los lados de las piernas, y un top rosa por encima de mi ombligo. Aunque mi pelo no era una melenaza y más bien lo llevara por la nuca, siempre recogía un poco de mi cabello en una pequeña coleta que se perdía en la inmensidad de mi pelo.

Tomoyo no tardó en salir y con ella su chándal blanco y rojo. Era igual que el mío solo que sustituía las rayas rosas por unas rojas.

Mi amiga sonrió tiernamente y me dio la mano para que nos dirigiéramos al grupo.

Perras.

Nunca se separaban de él pero esto ya es el colmo… ¿piensan hacer gimnasia tocándole sus 'musculitos' o enganchadas a su cuello?.

Bah.

Si quieren que lo ahorquen en el proceso.

-Muy bien chicos, empezaremos dando unas vueltas al campo y después el calentamiento…

Bah.

Lo de siempre.

Tomoyo y yo corrimos juntas y hablando. Eriol estaba con Shaoran al que al perecer, esas guarras, han dejado en paz. Bien por él.

Tras hacer estiramientos el profesor nos dijo que practicaríamos deportes, que era una hora libre.

¡Yupi!.

Sé que eso está pasado de moda pero es que no se como mostraros mi sarcasmo.

A mí me gustaba más correr que hacer deporte en sí.

-¿Qué elegimos, Sakura?- me preguntó Tomoyo sacándome de mi letargo.

-No sé, ¿qué quieres hacer?.

-Nada- se sincerizó mi amiga.

-Hay voleibol, baloncesto y fútbol- le aclaré.

-Yap, pero paso…

¡Hoe!. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil algunas veces?, ¿no podía elegir y punto?.

-Yo jugaré al baloncesto.

-Yo voy a ir a ver si Eriol…- mi amiga se sonrojó antes de que terminara la frase lo que me hizo saber cuales eran exactamente sus planes.

¡¡Ahora si lo entendía todo!!.

Ella quería irse con Eriol a hacer intercambio de saliva sin que yo me sintiera mal…

-Ok- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Nos vemos a la salida.

Y después de eso me quedé sola.

En fin… Será mejor que vaya rápido o me quedaré sin equipo.

-Chiharu- eligió Rika.

-Mai- eligió Hina.

-Hola chica, yo también quiero jugar- les dije.

-Vale vete con Rika- me catalogó Hina.

Me puse con el equipo de Rika para saber quienes eran su equipo y mis compañeros.

Empezamos más rápido que decir Amén.

Yo era buena, muy buena, aunque no me interesaba este deporte en concreto por lo que no le daba mucha importancia.

Bueno… empieza el juego.

Chiharu salió corriendo botando la pelota. Mai y Hina la rodearon por lo que le pasó el balón a Rika.

Rika me pasó la pelota para que la metiera pero antes de que pudiera tirarla lo ví todo negro…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora;**

1 segundo…

2 segundos…

3 segundos…

(Con los ojos haciendo chiribitas) OS AMOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Dios sois los mejores!!!.

Puede que paresca una tontería pero… no sabéis lo feliz que me hicieron vuestros reviews estuve tres días con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y perecía que ni siquiera andaba, VOLAVA!!.

Sinceramente tuve mucho miedo de que mi historia no hubiera sido aceptada, es más, si hubiera sido así la hubiera quitado pero… OS AMOOOO!!. Sois mi fuente de inspiración, tanto que saqué tiempo de donde pude y colgué el capítulo. Sinceramente no sé como explicaros mi felicidad, soy mu nueva en esto, antes siempre leía, no publicaba, pero un día me dije; "Vamos a publicar!!" (XD) y me alegra mucho ser aceptada por todos vosotros. De veras que os agradezco un huevo que halláis sacado un hueco de vuestro tiempo y me halláis puesto un comentario.

Bueno… comento el capitulo; ¿qué os parece Shin? A mí me gusta pero es muy posesivo, más tarde os daré detalles de la relación sobre Sakura y él. A ver… ¿qué?, ¿os gusta Shaoran? Jejeje, yo lo quería más malote pero me daba cosa (además de que no me salía, U_U). Sobre Tomoyo y Eriol sé que puede ser increíble pero siempre me a gustado una Tomoyo que va despacio (tal vez me haya pasado, lo reconozco). Sakura ya intentó hablar con Shaoran aunque le salió el tiro por la culata ¿eh?. Con respecto al capítulo… Muy corto?? Muy largo?? Algún error??. No duden en decírmelo (parece un anuncio publicitario XD)

La canción es de los Linking park y se titula 'Papercut'. Os recomiendo escucharla, es una de mis favoritas.

Tal vez la historia no vaya teniendo mucho sentido pero solo tengo que acostumbrarme y en seguida le doy algo más de sentido, ya que todo pasa muy rápido, ¿no?.

El capitulo tres está en proceso, tengo la idea en la mente pero me queda plasmar bastante, aunque intentaré actualizar pronto porque sé por experiencia propia que no gusta que la autora tarde meses por lo que cuando lo plasme lo pongo inmediatamente. Advierto; en el próximo capitulo va a ver algo de drama por parte de Sakura.

Preguntas suspense; ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sakura?, ¿Seguirá Tomoyo intercambiando saliva cuando sepa lo que ha pasado?, ¿qué habrá querido decir con eso de que se verá muy sexy intentándolo?

Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo (prometo actualizar tan pronto como termine!!)

Contestaciones a los reviews;

**Pechochale17****; **Muchas gracias!!! Como ves sus deseos son órdenes para mí. Actualicé lo más pronto posible aunque tal vez me demore más en el siguiente como he dicho. Gracias por el animo!!! . Y gracias por ponerme en alerta de actualización!!!

**Hikari-sys****; **Diossss!!! Cuando vi tu nombre en mi historia me puse ha dar saltos. Muchas gracias!!!! Me alegra saber que te trae buenos recuerdos y que te gusta esta alocada Sakura. Con respecto a Shaoran… solo de imaginarlo con esa ropa a mí me entraron escalofríos. Sí, Tomoyo va algo oscura pero me gustó verla (o imaginarla) así le da un toque misterioso. Siento a verme equivocado!!! Es que siempre desde pequeña se me metió que Chiharu era Chicaru aunque ya lo he rectificado, gracias por a vérmelo dicho!!!. Ah!!! Antes de terminar debo decirte que te adoro!!!. Me encantó 'Dochirasama desu ka?',' Tal vez', 'El Cancionero', 'Problemas en el Reino', 'Odio San Valentín' y 'Aachiss! Ai Shiteru!', aunque sé que nunca te escribí aprecio muchísimo que tu si lo hayas echo. Espero no defraudarte!!! . Por cierto… eres un amor!!! Muchas gracias por ponerme en tus autores favoritos, en tus historias favoritas y en tu alerta de actualización!!!. Gracias!!!!

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs****; **Jajajajaja!!!! Estás tan coladita de Shaoran como yo, jeje. Tengo pensado hacer algún capitulo desde el punto de vista de Shaoran para poder entenderlo mejor ya que es muy lioso (hasta para mí). Gracias por comentar!!!!!. Y muchísimas gracias por ponerme en tus historias favoritas!!!

**Cuty Ligia-chan****; **¡¡Konishiwa!! Me encantó tu one-shot!!!!. Yo también me estoy planteando en hacer alguno pero por ahora voy a ver que tal va esta historia (que por ahora he de decir que va estupendamente, mejor de lo que me imaginaba). Yo también creo que nuestra heroína va a poder con el Gran Shaoran Li pero… aun queda mucho. Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara como es Tomoyo y que estuviera con Eriol, a mí sinceramente, me parece una pareja hermosísima. Estoy intentando encajar en la historia un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Shaoran, me encanta saber que piensa y como piensa de Sakura. Dudo entre el primer día en que la ve o un capitulo que hay más adelante que es muy interesante (mira que me echo flores a veces). Ah!! No tuviste que esperar mucho a la actualización, eh??. Jeje. Feliz año nuevo para ti también!!!. Muchas asias por ponerme en tus historias favoritas y en la alerta de actualización!!!!

**Girls Sweeping****; **Hola!!!! Me alegro de que te gustara como empieza!!! Y muchísimas gracias por el cumplido!!! Poca gente me lo dice y de verdad que una se alegra cuando se lo dicen, jeje. Gracias por comentarme!!!!.

A parte de todos los que me han escrito reviews quiero agradecerles a todos los que me leen, aunque no me dejen reviews que gracias por leerme!!! Aunque pido (o suplico) un pequeño review que me diga que tal voy ya que si no les gusta no creo que suba más ( tal vez subiré ya que los que me comentan se que quieren más y no los voy a dejar colgando además de que la escritura me apasiona y me gusta que me digan en que me equivoco). Solo pido un ' Oh eres basura!!!' o un 'Me gusta, sigue así'. De veras que me motilaban. Aunque si no quieren no pasa nada, me alegra ver cuantos visitantes leen mi historia.

Muchos bss de 'Asuka-hime'.


	3. Verdades como puños

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece a mí …T_T Yo humildemente los usos para escribir locuras. Así que le tenéis que dar las gracias a las CLAMP que son las que los han creado (Mi Shaoran…). Nos vemos abajo!!! Y siento muchísimo la tardanza!!! T_T

Tú vs yo

Por; 'Asuka-hime'

_Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Oye, ¡no te rías! Lo sabes perfectamente. Te odio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Te odio por todo lo que me haces. Porque sí, te odio Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?._

"_**Verdades como puños"**_

-Parece que ya despierta…

-Um…

Intenté abrir mis ojos pero un pinchazo en mi cabeza me dijo que sería mejor quedarse con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sakura...?

¿Por qué no oía bien las voces? Es más, no oía ni la mitad de lo que decían.

-…

Intenté decir algo pero no pude.

Nada.

No salía nada de mi garganta, ni siquiera un gemido.

-Sakura soy Tomoyo, si me escuchas aprieta los ojos.

Apreté mis ojos.

-Vale. Has estado inconsciente durante dos días…

¿¡Qué!?

Joder… No podía ser…

Tanto tiempo desconectada…

-Li te dio sin querer con el balón de futbol…

Jodido.

Pues si que era malo como para saber que no soy la portería.

-Estas bien, ya no hay peligro de nada, pero debes descansar unos días más aquí para ver como evolucionas…

¿Y mi hermano?, ¿no lo sabe?.

-Tu hermano ha ido a hablar con tus padres un poco. Todos estábamos muy preocupados…

Pero… ¿Quién había sido el idiota que se lo había dicho a mis padres?.

Joder, ¿es que aquí nadie piensa? Mis padres no se PUEDEN preocuparse por mí ya que están fuera y les va a doler mucho…

-To…To-o-intenté llamarla.

-Sakura no hagas ningún esfuerzo. Eso incluye; hablar, rechistar o intentar levantarte.

Exigente…

-Sakura…- esa no era la voz de Tomoyo…

-Sakura- ¡es mi hermano!- papá y mamá dicen que van a venir dentro de dos días, pues tienen que solucionar unas cosas por allí…

¡No!.

¿Ven lo que dije?.

-No… Ellos… trabajar…

Vale. Sé que es en plan indio de esos de 'Yo dormir ahora' y cosas de esas pero no podía decir mucho.

Lo único que espero es que me entiendan…

-Sakura ellos están muy preocupados por ti- menos mal que me podía comunicar.

Lo sé, eso ya lo sé.

-Ellos… quedarse… allí.

-Sakura… Ellos van a venir unos días, hasta que te recuperes, después se van ya que tienen que hacer muchas cosas y no le han dado muchos días de permiso.

Intenté rechistar pero no pude ya que lo último que recuerdo son voces lejanas, un grito y tranquilidad.

No habré muerto, ¿verdad?.

* * *

Llevo dos día despierta, casi todo el día hablando con mi hermano ya que Tomoyo se tuvo que ir con Eriol (no había sabido nada de que él estaba aquí hasta que abrí mis ojos) ha estudiar y a hacer deberes ya que ellos si que iban al colegio.

Nop, no había muerto, no me había desmayado, solo me había quedado dormida sin darme cuenta.

Patético, ¿eh?.

Bueno el caso es que Li me a dado con el balón 'sin querer', ya que se le había 'escapado'. El balón había ido a parar a mi cabeza. Mi pobre cabeza se dio contra el poster de la canasta y después en el suelo dejándome inconsciente inmediatamente.

Mis amigas llamaron al profesor y este a la ambulancia ya que estaba soltando demasiada sangre por mi pobre cabeza. Estos me trajeron aquí donde estoy.

Tomoyo se enteró poco después ya que había estado en otro lugar (intercambiando saliva, ustedes saben) y vino con Eriol como el rayo. Ella llamó a mi hermano y mi hermano a mis padres.

Esto es efecto en cadena, ¿eh?

Pero lo que más me revienta es que el maldito de Li no ha venido a saber como estoy, no ha pedido perdón… ¡Pasa de mi como de la mierda!.

Ok, sé que no es su obligación venir sino quiere pero por lo menos puede llamarme o preguntarle a Tomoyo o a Eriol como estoy pero él es tan chulo que no puede permitirse arrastras su patético culo para preguntar como estoy.

¡Gilipollas!.

Cuando lo pille le voy a cantar las cuarenta.

Oh sí.

Le voy a golpear la cabeza con el balón hasta dejarlo inconsciente como a mí y luego pasaré de él como él de mí…

No estoy siendo muy creativa pero con mi dolor de cabeza ustedes tampoco lo serían. Pero una cosa que quede bien clara, ¡quién ríe el último ríe mejor!.

-Papá y mamá, ¿Cuándo vienen?.

-A las cinco.

-¿Irás a recogerlos al aeropuerto?.

-Sí, tú te quedarás con Tomoyo un rato mientras estoy fuera.

-Ok.

-Bueno… será mejor que vaya a comer algo.

-Sip- coincidí.

-Tu comida vendrá pronto.

Asentí y él se fue.

Estar aquí es agotador. No puedo hacer nada, comer lo que me gusta…

Me aburro.

¡Jo! Mea burro, mea burro…

Jejeje. ¡Que gracioso!.

Joder, me voy a volver loca de remate si no salgo ya.

Bueno si lo miro por el lado bueno, mañana me darán el alta y estaré en casa. Mis padres se quedarán una semana y luego se irán. Yo me quedaré esta semana también en casa con ellos.

Promete ser divertido. Bueno… sería mejor si no me tuviera que poner todos los santos días la maldita venda como la que llevo ahora en la cabeza, me veo más enferma y débil de lo que me siento.

Aunque no estoy del todo recuperada, lo sé. Todavía tengo algo de mareos cuando me levanto pero nada importante…

-Su comida señorita Kinomoto- dijo la enfermera que estaba encargada de traerme mi patético sustento

-Gracias.

Me dedicó una sonrisa verdaderamente falsa y se fue.

Bueno… a ver cual es el menú del día.

Coliflor cocida; ¡Puaj!, con verduritas; ¡doble puaj!, y sopa de verduras…

¡Puaj!, ¡Puaj! Y ¡puaj! .

¡Qué asco!

Joder, no me gusta la verdura para nada, es muy verde y sabe muy mal…

Bueno si no quería morir por no comer sería mejor que empezara a 'intentar' comerme esto.

-¡Sakurita!

Oí unos zapatos correr y luego sentí algo rodearme por el cuello asfixiándome completamente.

-Tomoyo quiero respirar- dije con el aire poco aire que tenía.

-Lo siento- se excusó mientras me dejaba volver a llenar mis pulmones con oxígeno- ¿Cómo estas?.

-Muerta de hambre…

-Pues come- me regañó.

-Tomoyo me quieren matar, eso no es comida es algo radiactivo.

Mi amiga frunció el ceño y me miró con cara rara.

-No seas exagerada.

-No lo soy-insistí- es la pura verdad. Yo no me como eso.

-Sakura no seas cabezona.

-¡Tu comes bien! Yo como mierda prensada.

Se cruzó de brazos y luego levantó una ceja y me miró pensativa.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?.

-Tráeme un bocadillo de la cafetería- le pedí.

-Sakura…

-Me golpearon en la cabeza no en el estomago ni nada por el estilo.

-Está bien- cedió.

Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa mientras ella se iba no muy convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

Mi sonrisa no se fue nunca desde que se vino hasta que se fue.

Me estuvo hablando sobre lo que hicieron ayer en clase pero nunca mencionó a Li ni su perdón merecido.

¡Bah! Que le den a él y a veinte como él.

-¡¡Hija!!- gritó alguien desde la puerta (supongo que sabéis quien es, no todo el mundo me llama hija con voz melancólica y desesperada).

-¡Mamá!.

Esto parece Heidi y Pedro. "¡Heidi!", "¡Pedro!".

-¿Estás bien?, ¿te duele la cabeza?, ¿tienes la almohada bien puesta?, ¿tienes hambre? ¡Oh hija mía! No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías

Ahí está mi madre, encantadora, atenta y pesada. Pero es mi madre y la quiero un montonazo.

-Sí, no, sí y no, mamá estoy muy bien. ¿Qué tal vuestro viaje?.

-Bien, tuvimos unos problemitas con la azafata pero bien- contestó mi padre que hasta ahora había estado observándome.

-Hola papá- le saludé con una sonrisa.

-Hola hijita.

Mi madre se sentó en mi cama y me acarició la mano, mientras que mi padre se sentó en la butaca que había al lado de la cama.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Aparcando el coche, cielo, dijo tardaría un poco en recoger los papeles del alta y que nos adelantáramos nosotros- contestó dulcemente mi madre.

-Ok- me limité a contestar- bueno cuéntenme algo sobre vuestros trabajos.

-Descubrimos una nueva tumba de un faraón egipcio- me informó mi padre.

-¡Fantástico! ¿Qué tal la investigación?

-Pues no lo sé, me vine justo un día después.

-Oh…

Antes de que pudiera rechistar mi madre habló.

-Nuestras empresa Amamilla va sobre ruedas,¡ esta nueva temporada ha sido la bomba! .

Que madre más enrollada… (Sarcasmo)

-¡Me alegro! Pero todo está bien porque tienen tus diseños que si no…

-No digas eso Sakurita- mi 'regañó' sonrojada- Sonomi también hace un buen trabajo.

-Pero tú eres mejor- insistí.

Tomoyo y mi madre eran las mejores diseñadoras que hay en este mundillo (no se ofendan las demás pero es verdad).

-¿Y qué te ha pasado, pequeña?- preguntó mi padre cambiando de tema.

Solo tengo dos opciones;

Opción A; Vino un chico nuevo, que por cierto nos caemos fatal, y sin comerlo ni beberlo me golpeó la cabeza con el poster de la canasta con el balón de fútbol.

Lo matarían antes de que yo vaya y eso no lo quiero ya que quiero mi venganza (muahaha).

Opción B; Tenéis a la hija más torpe del universo que se tropezó con sus piernas y su cabeza fue a parar al poster de la canasta.

Esa está bien.

-Mamá, papá, tenéis una hija muy pero que muy patosa. Me dí con el poster de la canasta porque me tropecé con mis propios pies.

Mis padres me miraron entre divertidos y preocupados, y no les culpo ya que eso me pasó una vez de pequeña y esta vez ha ido a parar a peor.

-¡Oh hija mía! Tienes que estar más pendiente…

¿Qué quería?, ¿qué estuviera mirando por donde piso y como piso allá por donde voy. Pues está muy equivocada, pues si ya era torpe mirando al frente estaba segura de que si miraba constantemente al suelo terminaría con chichones.

-Eso haré, mamá, no te preocupes.

Mi madre asintió convencida y me sonrió.

Vaya… cuanto tiempo sin verlos. Tal vez, ¿ seis meses?. Se les echaba de menos en la casa.

El olor a comida recién echa como un caldo caliente o un potaje. La sonrisa mañanera de mi madre, el periódico de mi padre y su taza de café. Mi cuarto recogido, tanto que se veía la mesa. Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué hará mamá cuando vea el desastre que tiene por casa?.

Abran sus apuestas;

Un grupo con que se va a echar las manos en la cabeza y gritará, otro con que nos regañará hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones (aunque estoy seguro de que hará una mínima pausa y seguirá). Otro con que nos hará recogerlo hasta que no lo vea todo limpio como una patena…

¿Quién seguirá el ganador o ganadora?. Recuerden llamen al numero que aparece en pantalla o manden un mensaje diciendo vuestra respuesta acompañado de; tu-madre-te-va-a-echar-un-broncón al 7565 para poder ganar un fantástico viaje al mundo de 'Limpieza a fondo'.

-Ya está padres, cuando quieran nos vamos.

Mi madre y mi hermano recogieron mis cosas mientras mi padre me ayudaba a levantarme y poder ir al baño para cambiarme de ropa y no ir con una estúpida bata que casi enseña mi trasero.

Mi madre me abrazó hasta en el coche, parecía que temieran que me cayera de nuevo aunque yo me sentía bien. Lo mejor será cuidarse esta semana, ¿verdad?.

-¿Habéis avisado a Tomoyo de que ya no estoy en el hospital?- refunfuñé. A mí se me había olvidado completamente decírselo con esto de que venían mis padres.

-Sí-afirmó mi hermano- Tomoyo lo sabe todo, yo mismo se lo dije.

-Ok- contesté con simpleza.

Mi hermano aparcó en la cochera de nuestra casa mientras que mi madre, mi padre y yo entramos en casa.

Preparaos para saber quien es el ganador…

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!! .

Ninguno de vosotros ganó pues ella chilló, regañó, regañó y nos hizo limpiar todo hasta con cepillos de dientes (un decir, mi madre no están brusca).

Mañana mis padres se van otra vez aunque, como ellos me han prometido, vendrán para mi cumpleaños. Bueno… no los voy a atar a la cama para siempre (que mal suena eso…) para que no se vayan.

No podía dormir mucho pensando en mañana y en todo lo que quería hacer con ellos, todo lo que teníamos que reírnos, todo lo que teníamos que hablar…

Tampoco pude dormirme con los ruidos de la calle. Además de que estaba preocupada por mi hermano. Se ha ido a casa de Yuki.

-Venir aquí ha sido un error- oí que dijo mi padre en su habitación.

¿De qué hablaban?.

-No digas eso, Fujitaka, era para ver a Sakura.

-Lo sé _Nadeshko, pero me he perdido una excavación importantísima._

_-¡Y yo un gran pase de modelos!- mi madre estaba elevando la voz lo que significaba que estaba enfadada- ¡pero nos necesitaba!._

_-¡Eso lo sé perfectamente!-gritó mi padre también._

_Esto se estaba poniendo feo, muy feo._

_-¿¡Entonces!?._

_-¡No sé ni porque la tuvimos! _Sólo nos está complicando la vida, es muy patosa ni podemos hacernos cargo de ella.

-¿¡Y qué quieres!?, ¿¡qué la tire como si fuera un objeto inservible!?. ¡Es MÍ hija!.

-¡No te estoy diciendo que la tires!¡ Te estoy diciendo que le eduques!.

-¡Te recuerdo que tú también eres su padre y que tu sangre corre por sus venas!.

-¡Acabas de decir que es TU hija y ahora me dices que también es mía! ¡Aclárate mujer, eres muy liosa!.

Me tapé los oídos con mis manos y me acurruqué en mí.

Esto no podía estar pasando… Todo era una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que pronto despertaré. Sí, solo me he quedado dormida mientras pensaba y lloriqueaba porque mis padres se iban. Ellos no se estaban peleando, ellos no estaban diciendo esas cosas, no se estaban peleando por mi culpa…

Todo era mi culpa…

-¡Pues no haberte casado conmigo!-gritó mi madre.

-¡Cierto! ¡No debería haberme casado contigo!. Mañana mismo pido el divorcio.

¿Divorcio? No… no… esto no está pasando.

Estoy una pesadilla, solo tengo que despertar. Vamos Sakura, despierta ya…

Despierta…

Desp-pier-rta…

-¡Por mí puedes estar corriendo ya! Pero te recuerdo que tienes una excavación muy importante en Egipcio, ¿no?.

¡Callaros!

Silencio… solo quiero silencio para poder despertarme.

Oí un golpe y después un grito.

¡Mamá!. No, no, no, no…

Mis padres no eran así…

-¿¡Quién te has creído Amamilla!?. ¿Quién eres tú para levantarme la mano?.

-¡TU mujer!, ¡aun soy tu mujer y debes respetarme!.

-¡Tu no eres nadie! ¡Eres basura!.

Oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y a dos personas correr, otro golpe y otro grito.

¡Parad! Quise gritar, pero de mi garganta no salió nada, ni un gemido. Solo podía llorar y abrazarme a mí misma mientras me tapaba los oídos para intentar no oír.

-¡Suéltame hijo de puta! La policía se encargará bien de ti.

No… la policía no… parad…

-Yo me encargaré bien de ti.

Tiré las sabanas de mi cama y abrí mi puerta de golpe.

-¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE VOSOTROS!-grité llorando.

Mi padre y mi madre estaban en mitad de las escaleras parados. Mi padre cogía del pelo a mi madre y tenía un ojo morado mientras que mi madre temblaba de arriba a abajo.

-¡LOS DOS SOIS BASURA NADA MÁS QUE POR PELEAROS!. ¡OS ODIO!.

Y tras decir eso bajé las escaleras corriendo pasando por al lado suya, abrí la puerta de la calle y la cerré de un portazo cuando pasé.

-¡Sakura…! ¡Espera!.

Corrí con ganas. No me iba a parar. No. No tras lo que me han hecho…

Me daba igual todo lo que me dijeran.

Esto no podía estar pasando, nada de esto era verdad.

PLAYGROUND SCHOOL BELL RINGS, AGAIN

_(EN EL PATIO DE LA ESCUELA SUENAN CAMPANAS, OTRA VEZ)_

Todo era una pesadilla

RAIN CLOUDS COME TO PLAY, AGAIN

_(__NUBES DE LLUVIA VIENEN A JUGAR, OTRA VEZ)_

Una mentira de mi subconsciente

HAS NO ONE TOLD YOU SHE´S NOT BREATHING?

_(__¿NADIE TE HA DICHO QUE ELLA NO RESPIRA?)_

Yo seguía durmiendo en mi cama calentita y respirando tranquilamente no como ahora.

HELLO I´M YOUR MIND GIVING YOU SOMEONE TO TALK TO ,  
HELLO.

_(__HOLA, SOY TU MENTE DÁNDOTE ALGUIEN CON QUIEN HABLAR,__  
__HOLA.)___

¿Dónde estaba?. Pero… que más da.

Todo daba vueltas y no sabía ni siquiera lo que sentía…

'_¡No sé ni porque la tuvimos!__Sólo nos está complicando la vida, es muy patosa ni podemos hacernos cargo de ella.'_

Nadie me quiere… no hay nadie… ¿para que haberla?. Solo logran dañarte. El mundo está mejor solo, sin dolor, lágrimas, sufrimiento…

Miré a una ventana de la mansión y ví a una chica cepillarse el pelo. Largo, sedoso y azabache…

Esa chica me resultaba familiar. Pero ¿Dónde estaba?

IF I SMILE AND DON´T BELIEVE

_(SI SONRIO Y NO CREO)_

La chica se paró en la ventana y me miró, dejó escapara su cabello de sus manos y corrió hacía un sitio donde no pude ver.

SOON I KNOW I´LL WAKE FROM THIS DREAM

_(SE QUE PRONTO DESPERTARÉ DE ÉSTE SUEÑO)_

Sola en un sueño, una pesadilla que duele. Me duele mucho. Pero sé que algún día despertaré porque… los sueños son realidades aparte de tu subconsciente y esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?.

DON´T TRY TO FIX ME I´M NOT BROKEN

_(NO TRATES DE ARREGLARME, NO ESTOY ROTA)_

Estoy bien, no tengo miedo, no tengo angustia, no estoy llorando, no estoy temblando…

No siento nada… Tampoco quiero…

HELLO I´M THE LIE LIVING FOR YOU SO YOU CAN HIDE,  
DON´T CRY

_(HOLA, SOY LA MENTIRA QUE VIVE EN TI PARA QUE TE PUEDAS ESCONDER,__  
__NO LLORES)_

**Todo irá bien.**

Todo va a ir bien, todo…

SUDDENLY I KNOW I´M NOT SLEEPING

_(__DE REPENTE SE QUE NO ESTOY DURMIENDO)_

-¡Sakura!.

Nada, no hay nada…

-¡Sakura!.

No tiene que haberlo, no DEBE de haberlo.

-¡Sakura, soy Tomoyo! ¿Qué te pasa?.

Mi amiga… Mí querida mejor amiga…

¿Qué hace en la pesadilla?. Este no es su mundo… Ella tiene que estar en campo de flores, no en el mundo del sufrimiento, errores y sombras…

HELLO I´M STILL HERE, ALL THAT´S LEFT OF YESTERDAY

_(HOLA, TODAVÍA ESTOY AQUÍ, TODO LO QUE QUEDÓ DE AYER)_

-¡Sakura, estas mojadísima!

Pero… ¿Llueve? Yo no me siento mojada, me siento pesada… Soy un error…

'_¡No sé ni porque la tuvimos!__Sólo nos está complicando la vida, es muy patosa ni podemos hacernos cargo de ella.'_

¿Para qué existo?, ¿porqué estoy aquí?. Mi padre mismo me lo dijo… _'¡No sé ni porque la tuvimos!'._

Complico las cosas, soy un estorbo, algo que le impide alcanzar a mis padres sus sueños. Les haría un favor si me suicidara ahora mismo. Estoy segura. Y créanme de que no me desagrada la idea, ya no sufriría más y la vida sería mejor.

Tal vez no estaba en el destino que yo naciera y yo lo he echado a perder todo. Toda mi familia. Todo el amor entre mis padres. Todos sus sueños.

TODO.

Cuatro simples letras juntan que tienen un significado importantísimo. Un significado extenso. Todo lo es todo. Ni más sin menos. Y yo lo he arruinado TODO, todo, todo…

-Vamos dentro Sakura- me rogó mi amiga abrazándome.

Me dejé guiar por ella hasta su cuarto donde lloré, lloré como nunca y mi amiga no me pidió ninguna explicación solo me abrazó mas fuerte y me sentó en su cama.

Si las hubiera pedido dudo que se las pudiera dar ya que no salía nada de mi garganta nada más que gemidos y sollozos. Pero sé como es Tomoyo y sé que nunca me pedirá explicaciones. Solo me recibirá con los brazos abiertos, un hombro en el que llorara, apoyo, silencio y una cama para dormir allí y no volver al infierno.

No quería verlos. No podía verlos, quería que se fueran. Lejos, que nunca volvieran para hacerme daño.

Son mis padres… Mis propios padres piensan eso de mí. Si ellos piensan así demás para los demás, ¿qué soy?. ¿Una mierda?.

No he hecho nada tan malo como para merecer este castigo. ¿Oh sí?.

No dormí, Tomoyo tampoco. Ella se quedó toda la noche en vela abrazándome para darme el calor que necesitaba aunque me hubiera puesto ropa seca y me hubiera secado. Me apoyaba en su hombro cuando veía que una lágrima se escapaba de mis ojos o cuando sollozaba. Me acariciaba el pelo y la espalda para hacerme saber que ella estaba aquí para apoyarme y que siempre lo estaría.

Creo que por ella no me suicidado y no me he quitado del medio. Ella me quiere mucho y me da mucho. Cuento con su apoyo y eso me hace sentirme algo, aunque sea muy poquito, querida. Es por ella que mantengo aunque sea un pie en la tierra. Es gracias a ella por lo que dejé de llorar poco a poco.

Me dormí en la madrugada, en sus brazos mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo.

Esa noche no tuve pesadilla, mis pesadillas se habían terminado ahora. Ahora dormiría con sueños hermosos que harían realidad, dormiría pacíficamente. Sin ruidos, gritos, golpes, insultos, contestaciones, angustia, dolor, lágrimas, derrumbe… iban a ser MIS sueños. MI sitio en donde no habría problemas, en donde me podría quedar para siempre…

Solo tuve un sueño;

Estaba todo oscuro pero había un luz, pequeña y casi invisible. Esa luz me rodeó y se posó en mi mano. Lo siguiente que ví fue todo blanco y mucha luz.

Creo que tiene un significado muy importante para mí y sé que ese sueño no lo voy a olvidar nunca. Para mí significa que en todo mal hay una pequeña salida, una pequeña esperanza o una pequeña luz que nos ilumina y que todo está en nuestras manos, que tenemos que conseguir que esa oscuridad se convierta en una gran salida, una gran esperanza o una gran luz que nos ilumina.

Yo no me voy a rendir, no me voy a hundir. ¿Por qué?. Pues porque yo soy fuerte y valiente y nada va a poder conmigo, porque un NADA se puede convertir en un TODO y es eso lo que voy a hacer.

Yo soy fuerte. Nada podrá conmigo. Nada me hará llorar mientras yo puede impedirlo. Porque yo no me derrumbo con facilidad, porque mi mundo no se me viene encima, porque mi vida es fantástica si yo quiero y yo quiero que sea la mejor. Porque nada podrá conmigo ni me aplastará como han hecho hasta ahora…

-Buenos días Sakura- me saludó dulcemente mi amiga quien tenía unas ojeras que delataban que no había dormido en toda la noche por mí, que había velado mis sueños y que me había dado parte de su calor.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- dije con voz ahogada por haber llorado toda la noche.

-¿Quieres bañarte?- me preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, eso estará bien.

Mi amiga asintió y me hizo a un lado para prepararlo.

-Tomoyo- le llamé.

-¿Si?- preguntó dándose la vuelta.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por haberme cuidado esta noche sin preguntarme nada.

-Las amigas están para eso Sakurita, no tienes que agradecérmelo, para mí ha sido un placer cuidarte.

Saqué una sonrisa forzada y ella me contestó pero con una verdadera sonrisa, una cálida, agradable y con sentimiento.

Tomoyo… Eres la mejor amiga que hay en este mundo.

Mi amiga desapareció tras la puerta para pedir mi baño.

Creo que la amistad con Tomoyo es lo más apreciado en mi vida. Sin ella dudo saber que hacer algunas veces o seguir con vida.

Algunas veces necesitamos apoyo y lo encontramos en las personas que antes casi ni apreciamos bien. Decimos que son buenas amigas o buenos amigos, decimos que son buenas personas. Que están para todo pero lo más importante es que están ahí cuando lo necesitamos.

Dándonos ese apoyo que necesitamos. Dándonos ese querido hombro en el que desahogamos nuestras penas. Dándonos esos brazos para protegernos de aquello que nos hizo mal.

Una buena amiga es aquella que te apoya en tus decisiones sean buenas, malas, correctas o incorrectas, la que te aconseja al hacer cosas para evitar el error, la que te abraza para consolarte sin decir nada más que un "¿Quieres seguir?" o "¿Cómo te encentras?", la que te quita la vergüenza y el miedo, la que te anima, la que te quiere pase lo que pase, la que no le da miedo caer contigo, la que te protege, la que te enseña el verdadero significado de amistad…

Nunca, NUNCA te acusa de tus errores, ni siquiera te dice "te lo dije" o "te lo advertí", ella intenta buscar una solución y arreglarlo contigo.

La chica que guarda secretos hasta la tumba.

No es la persona con la que sales un rato, con la que te tomas cuatro copas, con la que compartes los chicos, la que 'bromea' sobre tus gustos, el chico que te gusta, tus situaciones vergonzosa… ni la que cuenta tus secretos o se burla de tí a tu espalda diciendo que eres patética y que te utiliza como una marioneta.

Esa es la guara y perra de tu típica 'colega', si llega a ser algo.

Creo que una amiga es una alma gemela a la tuya en femenino pero no tiene que ser igual que tú, en absoluto. Creo que hasta haya personas que son muy buenas amigas y ni siquiera coinciden en todo, por no decir en nada.

-Sakurita- me llamó la celestial voz de Tomoyo- el baño está preparado.

-Pero Tomoyo tengo un problema…

-Si es por la ropa no pasa nada. En mi armario hay ropa recién lavada y en el cajón de la cómoda hay ropa interior sin estrenar ya que se me quedó pequeña- Tomoyo está mucho más desarrollada que yo- aunque si no te viene o no quieras ponértelo no pasa nada ya mandaría a alguien a comprar algo de tu taya…

Me apetecía relajarme un rato, hundirme en el agua… Más tranquilidad.

-No, me pondré algo. Tranquila.

-Está bien. El baño es este a la derecha.

-Ok.

-Y si quieres algo estoy por aquí cerca. Solo tienes que pegar una coz y yo ense…

-Tranquila- volví a repetir- estaré bien, pero de todas las maneras muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Vaya parece que vuelvo a poder entablar una conversación civilizada.

Cogí la primera ropa que ví y la ropa interior de mi talla y me fui al baño.

Era de un color amarillo apagado, cálido, suave y acogedor. Había un espejo enorme en el que podía verme reflejada aunque estuviera en la puerta y un lavabo debajo de este. Un WC amarilla y una bañera en medio de la habitación a juego de este. Esta estaba llena de espuma y de burbujas además estaba segura de que le habían puesto sales de baño con olor a cereza otro de mis perfumes favoritos.

Vaya perecía una muerta.

Estaba pálida y me veía débil. Mi pelo casi cubría mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar. No tenía nada de color en mis mejillas, pero tampoco tenía frío. El pijama me venía grande, tanto que podría coger otra Sakura, y dejaba mostrar un hombro caído. Tenía unas ojeras aparte de los rastros negros que el lápiz de ojos que quedó anoche dejó.

Joder, me veía como una muerta o algo sin vida. Normal que Tomoyo me dijera lo del baño.

Bueno también es que Tomoyo muy conocía muy bien.

Sabe muy bien que cuando estaba mal siempre me daba una ducha relajante con mi champú relajante. Tomoyo había sustituido la ducha relajante por un baño antidepresivo.

Me quité la ropa y metí mi pierna primero para ver lo caliente que estaba.

Justo como me gustaba.

Sonreí interiormente por saber como me conocía.

Bueno… será mejor que empiece a bañarme.

Me sumergí en el agua hasta el cuello. Vaya… podía sentir músculos que antes ni notaba…

El agua me relajaba y me hacía quedar como nueva, justo lo que ahora necesitaba. Creo que era mi segundo recurso, después del chocolate claro, para ahogar mis penas (y nunca mejor dicho).

Aún me sentía como si hubiera abierto un gran vacío en mí que me estaba consumiendo poco a poco y dejándome vacía.

Todavía podía oír las voces de mis padres, los ruidos y los gritos como si estuvieran en la otra habitación.

'_¡No debería haberme casado contigo!. Mañana mismo pido el divorcio.'_

Mañana… el divorcio… ¿Quiere eso decir que mis padres se separan para siempre por mi culpa?.

Ellos romperán su promesa. La de volver para mi cumpleaños y eso los incluía juntos no con un papel de divorcio entre sus manos.

Pero… ¿Quiero volver a verlos?.

Me han hecho mucho daño sinceramente. Dudo volver a mirarlos como antes. Ellos han destrozado mi concepto de felicidad, amor y familia.

Además… ¿Cómo sería todo a partir de ahora (contando de volviera a querer verlos, claro)?, ¿y mi hermano?, ¿qué haría cuando se enterara?, ¿me dejaría sola también?.

Nunca me he preguntado como sería el divorcio, creo que nadie se imagina nada de esto. Tampoco sabía como actuar

Sabía que mi custodia sería para alguno de los dos ya que todavía era menor de edad (aunque solo unos meses).

¿Y si era para mi madre? Seguro que tendría que dejar todo; mis amigos, casa, pertenencias, escuela… solo por irme con ella a París por su maldito trabajo.

Aunque, ¿y si era con mi padre? Igual o peor ya que con mi madre estaba seguro que me quedaría allí y solo saldría de viaje de vez en cuando pero mi padre siempre estaba de aquí para allá. Nada de amigos, nada de escuela estable, nada de pertenencias… Nada de nada.

No quería ninguno de los dos casos.

Aunque todavía no era seguro el tener que irme con alguno de ellos. Ninguno de ellos había echo algo tan grave como ser drogadicto, ni ladrón ni nada de eso como para estar claro. Además si el juicio se atrasaba un poco pronto sería mayor de edad y podría quedarme aquí.

-¿Sakura?, ¿estás bien?.

-Sí- respondí con la voz algo temblorosa- No sabía cuando había empezado a llorar.

-¡Oh Sakura!. ¿Puedo entrar?.

-Estoy en la bañera- respondí.

-Está bien. Cuando termines me llamas. ¿Prometido?.

-¿Prometido.

Oí como unos pasos se alejaban.

Será mejor que me bañe y disfrute.

Cogí la esponja y empecé a enjugarme los brazos, piernas, torso…

Me sumergí para poder mojarme el pelo.

¿Y si me quedaba debajo del agua sin respirar un rato más.

Sé que es una idiotez y cual es el destino pero piénsenlo bien.

Muero ahogada como si fuera un pequeño accidente, no es una muerte muy dolorosa, adiós a problemas.

Adiós a Nadeshko. Adiós a Fujitaka. Adiós a gritos. Adiós al sufrimiento. Adiós al odio. Adiós al dolor. Adiós a todo…

Me parece un mundo bueno. Mi mundo bueno.

Tal vez vaya al infierno por hacer que mis padres se pelearan pero ¿qué más da?. Ya estoy en él.

Aunque Tomoyo y Touya no se merecen nada de eso.

Si yo me iba ellos pagarían mi calvario y no me parecía justo por lo que saqué la cabeza del agua y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

Sé que dije que sería fuerte pero no puedo.

Mis brazos no están tan fueres como para soportar este peso.

Soy débil.

Soy una inútil.

Soy despreciada.

Soy un estorbo.

Soy la única persona que no debió nacer,

Tal vez si no hubiera existido hubiera sido mejor.

Mis padres no se hubieran peleado. Touya no tendría una niñata a la que cuidar, Tomoyo no tendría a una debilucha como amiga y no tendría que preocuparse por nada.

No debería ni haber nacido aunque eso ya lo dije antes…

Pero entonces ¿Quién tendría todo este sufrimiento?.

Creo que solo para eso existo. Para llevar todo este sufrimiento.

-Sakura…-me llamó Tomoyo detrás de la puerta.

Sinceramente no sabía cuando había salido del agua, ni cuando me había cambiado pero ¿qué importa?.

-Pasa- logré susurrar entre los sollozos.

Creo que ya sé porqué mi amiga me había echo prometer que la llamará. Ella sabía perfectamente que volvería a llorar y que la necesitaba para soportar este sufrimiento.

En menos de dos segundos tenía unos brazos rodeándome. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y seguí llorando desconsoladamente. Mi amiga intentaba calmarme acariciando mi espalda.

-Tomoyo esto no está bien…-le dije abrazándola.

-¿El qué no está bien?.

-Yo…

No podía decir más. No sabía.

Solo quería aferrarme a lo único que hacía que siguiera con vida.

Yo sabía que mis padres habían echo un gran esfuerzo para estar aquí, yo lo sabía. Sabía que tenían cosas y trabajos muy importantes, lo sabía. Sabía que el que estén aquí no iba a estar bien, lo sabía. Había notado el enfado de mi padre por hacer que estuviera aquí, lo sabía. Sabía que todo esto no iba bien y lo había notado en que ya no éramos la misma familia unida de antes, lo sabía.

Pero nunca, NUNCA quería haber sabido lo que pensaban de mí.

Y me han hecho daño. Muchísimo daño.

-Mis… padres…

-Ya lo sé.

¿Cómo que lo sabía?. Bueno en cierto modo me aliviaba saber que no tendría que contárselo ya que no sabía si era capaz.

Pero es caso es que yo era la única que había oído y visto todo.

Bueno… Yo y mis padres.

-¿C-co…?.

-Tus padres me llamaron anoche mientras dormías preguntando si te había visto y me contaron todo lo que había pasado…

-…

-Sakura parecían realmente arrepentidos…

-Pues que no lo hubieran dicho…

-Lo sé, sé que no deberían de haberse peleado delante de ti pero no siempre…

-¡¡TOMOYO, TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES!!-chillé.

Ellos no merecían compasión por lo menos no mi compasión

-Sakura…

-Ellos no me quieren, yo solo soy un estorbo para ellos, un error. Ellos mismos lo dijeron, no saben ni porqué he nacido.

-Sakura tú no eres un estorbo y ni mucho menos un error, ¿vale?. Eso que te quede muy claro. Pero no creo que lo hayan dicho en serio.

-¿Tú qué sabes?, ¿acaso eres vidente o algo de eso?.

No estaba de mal humor y mucho menos enfadada con ella, ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Sería de locos pero no me gustaba que me intentara convencer de cosas que yo ya sé o cosas que no voy a tolerar.

-Sakura… Yo creo que deberías hablar con ellos.

-No quiero, sé que me harán más daño.

-Pero…

-Tomoyo, ¿tú me dejarías vivir aquí por un tiempo?.

Mi amiga me miró algo confusa por la pregunta.

-Sak…

-Si vuelvo a casa me traerá malos recuerdos, por favor…- rogué

Mi amiga me miró pensativa, abriendo y cerrando la boca para hablar aunque nunca emitía sonido alguno. Supongo que estaba buscando las palabras perfectas para que no hubiera segundas.

-Está bien- se limitó a decir.

-Aunque tu madre…

-Siempre eres bien recibida aquí, yo sé que mi madre no apondré resistencia alguna.

-Gracias-le susurré dejando escapar el aire que había recogido no sé cuando- aunque no quiero que se lo digan a mis padres.

-Pero…

-Tomoyo, díganle que estoy bien pero no le digan donde estoy.

-Vale- aceptó mi amiga.

Mi amiga me soltó y desapareció por el mismo sitio por donde había entrado.

Me abracé a mí misma.

Odio a mi familia, odio al mundo, me odio a mí misma, lo odio todo…

* * *

**Notas de la autora;**

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

(Tres años más tarde…)

Lo siento muchísimo!!!. Seguramente ya se habrían hasta olvidado de mí o estuvieron diciendo, Pero mira que le pesa el culo a esta niña para escribir… pero… Oh… No saben que me pasó…

A ver en mi cole se lleva uniforme y la tonta de mí se le olvidó que el viernes había que traer el uniforme puesto y el chándal en una bolsa porque teníamos misa (Sip, estoy en un colegio de monjas y es una mierda… Además no sé que mierda tienen con que cuando tenemos misa tenemos que ir con el maldito uniforme) y fui al cole con el chándal y sin el uniforme. El caso es que cuando llego mis amigas me miran con cara rara y cuando les pregunto que qué pasa me señalan el chándal y su uniforme, es entonces cuando digo; 'MIERDAAAAA!!!'.

Los profes llamaron a mi madre y esta tuvo que salir del trabajo (que está en el quinto pimiento) para echar el maldito uniforme en una bolsa, pero quien se lo dijo es un profesor que no tiene más mala leche porque no puede…

Mi madre llega a mi casa y ve que no tengo echa la cama (lo sé, lo sé mea culpa).

Terminé con el uniforme puesto (por lo menos…) pero cuando llegué a mi casa mi madre me estaba esperando con una cara de esas que dan verdadero miedo y te hacen tragar saliva. Me dijo (más bien gritó) que era muy olvidadiza y que no era cuestión de que me dejara la cama sin hacer por lo que me castigó 3 malditas semanas T.T. Una; por lo del uniforme. Otra; por lo de la cama. Y la ultima; porque el put… profesor le dijo a mi madre que era una niña muy irresponsable al no saber que HOY teníamos UNA VISITA CULTURAL!!! (Bueno eso… y muchas cosas más bordes) Pero que se ha creído!???.

Bueno el caso es que por buen comportamiento… me han quitado el castigo!!! Por lo que aquí estoy!!!.

(Tras esta descarga de rabia contenida..)

Lo primero de todo quiero agradecerle la gran ayuda de estos días a mi mejor amiga Elo, gracias a ella podía saber quien me escribía y también me ayudó con el capi. Ya sabes que te quiero muchísimo y que estoy para lo que quieras como tú lo estas conmigo!!!. (Le doy grasias a la vida por hacerme encontrar contigo)

Bueno ahora muchísimas gracias a los que me escribieron!!!! Y de veras que siento muchísimo el retraso… (A partir de ahora seré una niña buena ^_^)

¿¿Qué tal estuvo para haber tardado tanto?? Bueno tal vez me quieran matar porque en este capitulo no saldrá Shaoran… Ei quietas parás!!! Todavía no cojáis cuchillos ni nada de eso… Tú!!! Te he dicho que te esperes…

Como agradecimiento por vuestros reviews, por compensar mi tardanza, (para que no me matéis!!XD) y para compensar que Shaoran no halla salido en nada…

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SHAORAN!!!!!

¿Qué? Ya bajaron sus armas??. Jejeje. Bueno he de añadir que me lo a pedido varia gente y que no me parecía mala idea (os comprendo, a mí también me gusta ver su punto de vista para ver lo que piensa y… por que su mente es la caña!!!!) por lo que el siguiente capitulo será desde su punto de vista solamente…

(Espero no defraudaros)

Bueno ahora sí que comento; os gustó la canción??? Es preciosa!!! Y como ví lo que decía la puse sin dudarlo, encaja perfectamente!!!, es de Evanescence y se titula Hello. ¿Qué os pareció Tomoyo? Es una buena amiga eh??? Creo que el apoyo en los momentos difíciles hace ver quienes son los que te quieren de verdad. Que mas… Ah!! ¿Odiáis a sus padres? E de decir que creo que quedó muy realista ya que me basé en la verdad… Sip, se que eso no lo entendieron pero de igual no es un dato muy importante. El capitulo es algo más largo aunque no se aprecia bien ya que hay muchos diálogos.

Pasamos a las preguntas suspense; ¿qué hará Sakura a partir de ahora?, ¿y sus padres y su hermano?, ¿dejará ver la verdad delante de todos o no dirá nada y parecerá normal? (cuesta mucho y os lo digo yo), ¿qué dirá Shaoran cuando la vea?, ¿pedirá perdón?, ¿pasara de ella?. Echen la quinela a ver si les toca!! XD.

Contestaciones a los reviews; 

**lfanycka****;** Hola!!! Gracias por comentarme los dos capítulos eres todo maja!!! Y gracias por el cumplido!!! Espero leerte pronto!! XD

**Loe-110;** Tonta!!!! Jejeje que no hombre… Sabes que yo también te quero y muchooooo!!! ;)

**Anónima; **Jejeje. Sé que no actualicé pronto… pero actualizaré de ahora en adelante más rápido y me alegro de que te guste. Asias!!!

**Cuty Ligia-chan****; **O… Dios… Mío!!!! Konishiwa!! Dios!! Te amo!!!. Me has escrito la biblia en fascículos coleccionables y me lo sé de memoria!!! Te adoro!!. Eres majísimiaaaaa… (después de esta muestra de agradecimiento y cariño…) Sip, jeje, actualicé pronto pero… siento no haber podido esta vez… T.T espero que sepas perdonarme y no me abandones… Lo siento mucho!! Jejeje, yo también empiezo el día con música, se empieza perfectamente!!! Y no te equivocaste al escribirlo, está perfecto (aunque hubiera dado igual por que te entiendo) Te gustó la de los Linking park?? Jeje, es una de mis favoritas!!^_^ Bueno con lo del miedo… Algo si se me ha quitado ya que todos me habéis recibido estupendamente!! Aunque ya sabes que siempre queda la cosilla de; ¿¿Le gustarán?? Aunque por lo que me han dicho por ahora sí que les gustan. Shin y Fye son parecidos (aunque he de decir que no fue a propósito) y sí, si no fuera tan mujeriego podría ser perfecto para Sakura. (te adelantaré una cosa; Shin ahí donde lo ves va a causar bastantes problemas…). Creo que Sakura tiene mucho valor al intentar ser su amiga (hablo de Shaoran)… Aunque a mí me da igual no ser su amiga… Seguro que caigo redondita a sus pies antes de que me diga nada!!!XD. Bueno… Después de haberte escrito la biblia (Jejeje) te dejo con lo tuyo. Bye!!

PD; Tú nunca me aburres!!!.

PD2; Adoro tu foto e hermosa!!!!

**M****akaomi****; **Hola!!! Oh!!! Eres súper maja!!! Entonces consigo mi propósito, el de que os riais un poco y que a la misma vez os llegue… Muchísimas gracias!!

**Pechochale17****; **Hola!!! Que tal?? (Me ha salido la vena maja XD) Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Espero no haberte defraudado con lo que pasa en este capitulo… Muchísimas gracias por leerme y comentarme!!!! (Además de los cumplidos). Nos leemos pronto!!.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs****; **Hola!!! Te gustó la frase eh??? Jejeje, sinceramente esa no la tenía pensado pero me gustó muchísimo, Jejeje!! Este capi es más largo (aunque no se note mucho) aunque me cuesta bastante hacerlos más largos porque me llegan a aburrir un poco aunque intentaré que el siguiente sea mejor!!!. Siento muchísimo la tardanza y espero leerte pronto!! XD.

**Ale; **Hi!! He escuchado la de Marron 5 (creo que se escribe así, sino sorry!!) y he de decir que me gusta mucho!! Aunque no me encaja con lo planeado… lo sento… pero la de Bring me to life me encaja en un momento a la perfección. Intentaré poner alguna de las dos o las dos. Y gracias a tí por darme ideas y por dejarme un review!!!. Y siento mucho la tardanza!!! Nos vemos pronto!!.

**Nani27**; Holaaaaa!!!! Jejeje, Shin no se aclara eh??? Jejeje tranqui algún día se aclarará. A mí también me ha gustado un Shaoran "malo" y borde y sobre todo SEXY!!!! XD. Sip, Tomoyo y Eriol ahora van lento pero poco a poco… creo que ya me as pillado eh?? Jejeje. Siento muchísimo la tardanza y espero compensarte con el siguiente!!!. Nos leemos pronto!!.

**Lyons**** ; **Hola!!! Sip, es lo mismo. Bueno la petición la voy a cumplir ya que todo el mundo me pide el punto de vista de Shaoran (al parecer les interesa más su mente que la de Sakura… Como a mí!!!!! XD) además de que es como una pequeña 'compensación' por la tardanza. Nos leemos pronto!!!!.

**Vanita-chan****; **Hola!!! Me alegra un montón que te guste!! Sip, va a causarle muchos problemas a Shaoran aunque eso… es algo más avanzado. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, de veras, pero es que no podía coger el ordenador… Eres majísima!!! Gracias por añadirme a tus autoras favoritas y a tus historias favoritas no sabes lo feliz que me hace!!!*^_^*. Prometo subir el próximo en cuanto lo tenga!!!. Nos vemos pronto!!.

**Girls Sweeping****; **Hi!!! Siento la tardanza muchísimo!!! Jejeje, a mí me gustaría que me dijera eso!!!(Celos de la propia autora…) XD. Shin es algo bruto pero tiene que ser así para darle más vidilla al asunto no?? Sé que en este capitulo no sale Shaoran y lo siento de veras pero no podía meterlo en ninguna parte pero espero que te haya gustado como es Tomoyo y la relación entre ellas dos. Por cierto… Eres súper maja!!!! Oh!!! Gracias por apuntarme en tus favoritos y por el apoyo!!!. Muchísimas gracias, espero tu review ansiosa!!! Jejeje. Hasta pronto!!!.

**Euphie-sama****; **Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste!!. Oh… Gracias por el cumplido. Jejeje, tenemos los mismos gustos XD. Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme un review!!. Y siento mucho la tardanza!!!.

&&&&&&&

Alaaaa!!! No me había dado cuenta de que tenía todos estos review hasta que los he ido contestando!!! XD.

Bueno creo que no me dejo a nadie…(si es así lo siento mucho!!!)

Gracias a todos por leerme y por dejarme un review, sois los mejores!!! Gracias a vosotros sigo la historia y tengo inspiración!!!.

Nos vemos yaaaa mismooo.

Os adora

_Asuka-hime._

_PD, si tengo algún error perdónenlo ya que quería colgar el capitulo lo antes posible y no me ha dado tiempo revisarlo a fondo. _


	4. Las apariencias engañan, como ella

Ok, todos sabemos que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (exceptuando siempre a Shin que es solo mío!!) pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP que amo cada día más por hacer hermosos animes para que yo luego pueda escribir mis típicas locuras y pueda hacerlos sufrir un poco. Eso sí, mi idea es solo mía aunque los personajes no sean míos, así que todos en contra de los copiones que ponen las historias como suyas. Chaval/a, si no tienes imaginación pídela para estas Navidades y no seas copión ya que todos nos esmeramos para sacar nuestra mejor imaginación y plasmarla para que guste a mucha gente, por lo que NUNCA COPIES!!.

Tú vs yo

_**Por; 'Asuka-hime'**_

_Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Oye, ¡no te rías! Lo sabes perfectamente. Te odio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Te odio por todo lo que me haces. Porque sí, te odio Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?._

ADVERTENCIA; Recuerdo que este capítulo va solo de la mente de Shaoran (nuestro querido Dios griego) que por diferentes motivos decidí hacer, y dicho esto nos leemos algo más abajo donde la loca de la autora dice sus tonterías. Ah!! Feliz San Valentín (sé que hace ya algo de tiempo pero…) espero que os hayan regalado muchas cosas y si no no pasa nada, te vienes conmigo y hacemos un club de solteras, con nuestra propia fiesta y todo!!!. Ah!! La siguiente canción es la traducción de 'In my Arms' de Dead by April (seguí tu consejo Cuty Ligia-chan) por lo que os aconsejo que la escuchéis (es muy buena) o que os dediquéis a leer la traducción para entender algo la mente de nuestro querido Shaoran. Sin más… que disfrutéis y hasta luego!!

"_**Las apariencias engañan… como ella"**_

No mires abajo.

No mires atrás.

Yo estoy a tu lado.

Cierra tus ojos.

Sabes que yo estoy aquí.

Sé que es difícil, dejar todo lo que te definía.

Sientes que nunca podrás estar completa de nuevo.

[Nosotros encontraremos una manera para borrar el pasado,

Quédate conmigo,

Quédate conmigo].

_**En mis brazos estarás bien, nunca te dejaré ir.**_

_**Todo lo que perdiste regresará de nuevo, sólo quédate conmigo.**_

_**Nunca mires atrás, nunca más.**_

_**Esto terminó.**_

_**Todo termina aquí en mis brazos.**_

No te rindas, no dejes que tus recuerdos te corrompan.

Déjame llevarte lejos de aquí.

[Nosotros encontraremos una manera para hacer esto último,

Quédate conmigo,

Quédate conmigo]

_**En mis brazos estarás bien, nunca te dejaré ir.**_

_**Todo lo que perdiste regresará de nuevo, sólo quédate conmigo.**_

_**Nunca mires atrás, nunca más.**_

_**Esto terminó.**_

_**Todo termina aquí en mis brazos.**_

**Estaré aquí por siempre.**

**[Todo termina]**

**Aquí en mis brazos.**

**Estaré aquí por siempre.**

**[Todo termina aquí en mis brazos]**

**Estaré aquí por siempre, por siempre**

**[Por siempre]**

_**En mis brazos estarás bien, nunca te dejaré ir.**_

_**Todo lo que perdiste regresará de nuevo, sólo quédate conmigo.**_

_**Nunca mires atrás, [nunca mires atrás] nunca más [nunca más].**_

_**Esto terminó.**_

_**Todo termina aquí en mis brazos.**_

&&&&

Odio la maldita ducha, el maldito agua caliente y la maldita vecina con el telediario. Odio las mañanas, el amanecer, el despertador, el colegio y todo su contenido.

Sinceramente me quedaría en la cama, sí, sin colegio, sin clases y sin malditas perras colgadas de mí como si las pegaran con pegamento.

¿Qué por qué no las mando a tomar por culo?.

La pregunta es de gilipollas. Están buenas y son como muñequitas de trapo, se manejan como quieres. La morena (¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Aoi?, ¿Rina?... ¿¡y qué más da!?) Es la más zorra de todas y por eso la más tonta. Está buenísima y no piensen que he sido lo suficiente gilipollas como para no explorarla afondo.

Joder, mal pensados, no tan 'afondo'. He de decir en su favor que besa que te cagas…

Pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que el agua caliente no sale, que no tengo tiempo para entretenerme para encender el maldito calentador (noten en la frase lo movidito que fue ayer aunque fuera jueves, la resaca que tengo y que hoy es viernes) pero bueno… Será mejor encenderlo y dejar de chochear.

Arrastré mis pies hasta el lavadero y encendí una mecha con el mechero.

Canté el aleluya de Haendel (que coste que no soy religioso pero no sé como me acuerdo… ¡Bah! ¡Qué más da!) y me metí en la ducha.

Una ventaja de vivir solo es que puedes pasearte por la casa en calzones o desnudo que nadie se escandalizará.

¡Pero qué mier…!

Joder. Una desventaja de vivir solo es que no compras nada que es igual a que no tienes champú.

¡Venga ya! Tiene que salir un pegote como sea.

Venga, un poco más, más…

Suficiente.

Me enjuagué el pelo con la mierda que había salido y terminé la ducha enseguida. No quería entrar siendo un tío y salir garbanzo (tampoco soy un mutante).

Me sequé un poco, me enrollé la toalla en la cintura y fui hasta mi dormitorio.

Joder, hoy teníamos que llevar el maldito uniforme (que ni siquiera sabía que existía y tuve que ir a comprarlo) ¡malditos! ¿es que no saben el maldito pastón que vale? Le podrían dar por culo.

Solo lo llevo por el maldito director que me tiene enfilado por el maldito golpe a… ¿Cómo era?, ¿Kanato?, ¿Kioto?... ¡Kinomoto! (¡vaya me acuerdo del apellido de una chica! Esto es un milagro. Tengo que ir a ver que santo se ha caído).

Sí, por la maldita puta de esa. ¿Es que no sabe que por donde iba esa el campo de fútbol? Gilipollas.

¡Bah!.

Por lo que he oído (eso se refiere a las perras que están detrás de mí todo el día que lo único que saben es insultar a la gente) es despistada, torpe, despistada… pero reconozco que está buenísima, para comérsela, y no duden que lo haría.

Al parecer yo no era el único que pensaba eso pues casi todos hablaban de ella como si fuese la mismísima belleza y perfección en persona. Cómo se la comían con los ojos (otro dato que sacan las perras).

Pero da igual, sinceramente. Que se la coman rebozada si quieren (joder tiene que estar buena… Joder, tengo demasiada hambre será mejor que coma ya algo) a mí no me interesa.

Es muy niña, alegre e inteligente para manejarla a mi antojo y yo paso de esas.

Bueno… el caso es que me tocará vestirme con el puñetero uniforme.

¡Bah!

¡Qué conste que lo hago porque no quiero problemas por ahora! Sino… ya hubiera quemado la escuela…

Solo tengo que ser un 'buen' chico por ahora.

¡Oye!. Eso implica que puedo pegarle con el balón en la cabeza a quien me salga la punta la minga.

No seas mal hablado Shaoran Li, sé educado…

A ver ahora. Sí, yo puedo darle con el balón a quien yo quiera…

Algo mejor.

¡Bah!.

Qué más da.

Sonó un ruido. Uno procedente de mi barriga.

No sabía que tenía tanta hambre como para que protestara.

Lo mejor será cambiarse.

Haciendo caso a mi cabeza (por primera vez), me cambié rápido, desayuné lo primero que pillé, me peiné (algo imposible pero cierto), cogí la puñetera mochila y las llaves.

Hoy parece que hace más frío, pero para mí como si diluviara sinceramente. Me daba igual si tenía que salir en canoa (probablemente no saldría), como si tuviera que tener una máquina quitanieves en vez de un coche.

¡Oh! Mi querido coche… Tan grande, negro y… mío (hoy tengo la inspiración en el culo, ¿y qué con eso?).

Solo llevaba unos meses con el carnet pero daba igual, conducía mejor que nadie. La carretera era mi pista de carreras y solo mía.

Sí, no me han multado ninguna vez para tú información pero si lo hubieran echo no crean que hubiera dejado de conducir así, para nada. Tampoco me he cargado ninguna abuela ni nada de eso, soy un buen chico después de todo.

Lo puse en marcha y salí disparado con mis 120 Km/h.

Tomoeda es una mierda. Tiene calles pequeñas, gente imbécil y sin importancia, putas feas… Casi ninguna discoteca, ni bares, nada para poder pasar un fin de semana decente o para beber un poco. Nada.

Hong Kong es muchísimo mejor. Allí tengo a todas mis zorras esperándome con dos pedazos de… dejémoslo ahí.

Juro que si mi madre no me hubiera aquel día medio drogado y borracho podría estar comiendo alguna no a las esqueléticas y niñatas estas. Porque sí, estoy aquí por que soy una vergüenza para los Li (bla, bla, bla), que si no voy a asentar mi cabeza (bla, bla, bla), que hasta que no sea capaza de controlarme y no ser un drogadicto (porque sí me meto mierda, ¿y qué?) o que no beba (ya está soñando) no tengo herencia, ni respeto ni familia…

Como si me importara algo la herencia, la puta familia que tengo o el respeto.

Me la suda.

Nunca seré ese típico niñito bueno de mamá, repeinado hasta la médula, con buenos modales, comprometido o con una novia decente y que tenga un buen futuro pensado (además de que tiene que venir de una familia rica), tener mis estudios completos, un expediente limpio como la patena y más mierda de esa que me importa un comino.

Eso es lo que quiere mi madre. Y eso es lo que nunca tendrá o verá de su querido hijito.

Pero ya basta de pensar, Shaoran Li y concéntrate en la maldita carretera.

Aparqué en los aparcamientos de la escuela y bajé del coche.

-¡¡Shaoran!!- me llamó una tipeja de la que no me acuerdo de su nombre y tampoco me importa- ¿qué tal el día?.

-Bien, supongo- respondí mientras me colgaba la mochila en el hombro.

-¿Qué hiciste?- me preguntó otra.

Lo que a ti te importa una mierda.

Entrometidas además de zorras, mala combinación. Dudo que las aguante mucho, por no decir nada.

-Lo de siempre-contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Ok. Podría mandarlas a tomar por culo pero… Me quedo sin tipejas en el colegio ya que por ahí fuera tengo una cuantas…

-Yo fui de compras- como si me importara algo- y me compré una falda nueva, mañana me la pongo, ¿vale?.

Defino falda; dos escasos centímetros de tela que cubren como mucho la raja del culo.

En fin…

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta y me dirigí a mi clase.

Me senté en mi sitio y miré por la ventana mientras que las zorras hablaban entre ellas alrededor de mi mesa algo de pintauñas o pintalabios… Mierda para mí.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba nublado con evidentes signos de que iba a caer una tormenta que te cagas.

Se había tirado casi toda la semana lloviendo pero lo de ayer fue la polla. Se cortó hasta la maldita luz de la discoteca. Bueno si cae una tormenta yo me voy a mi casa y invito allí a alguna y que venga con sus putas piernas, yo no la voy a traer encima.

-Y ya le dieron el alta a la Kinomoto, hoy vendrá- comentó una.

-Pues que se joda y que haga lo que los demás hacen. Se ha tirado toda una semana en su camita-dijo otro maliciosamente.

-Mírala allí está con sus amigas…

-Patética.

Miré de reojo hacia donde estaban mirando las perras y en efecto ví a la puta de Kinomoto con su amiga.

He de decir a favor de… ¿Dajogi?, ¡bah! De la amiga de Kinomoto, que está buena. Pena que esté con Eriol sino… Esa estaría ahora chillando de placer.

Kinomoto lucía extraña, no sé el qué pero algo no estaba en su sitio. Tal vez sea esos tirabuzones perfectamente hechos entre dorados y cobrizos que recorrían su nuca. O tal vez sea que el uniforme enseñaba sus hermosas piernas y recorría parte sus finas y delicadas curvas no muy pronunciadas pero curvas al final de todo. Tal vez sea que en sus ojos no hay brillo alguno, es un verde apagado y sin vida y no mostraba nada más que misterio, pena y hasta tal vez anhelo. Tal vez sea que sus sonrisa no es tan verdadera como siempre o como me la mostró en la clase de matemáticas.

Algo había que no cuadraba en ella hoy. Tampoco es que me importara pero es raro verla así, decaída y falsa, cuando no para quieta, gritando, hablando, sonriendo y sonrojándose.

Le sonrió a una amiga cuando le preguntó algo y después de un segundo se borró sin dejar rastro de la que había sido un prototipo de sonrisa.

Se supone que cuando uno viene de estar más de una semana descansando en su casa o en el hospital viene más frasco que una lechuga, pero algo falla.

¡Qué más da!.

Giré la cabeza hacia otro lado para dejar de pensar en eso.

-Mírala que perra- ¡eh! Derechos de autor, eso es solo mío- como sino supiese que todo el mundo la mira.

-Es una puta.

Haced que se callen o las callo yo. No por nada sino porque todo eso es mío y yo solo puedo insultarla al igual que a todas estas que están en mi mesa.

-Bueno días- dijo la voz grave del profesor de Inglés.

-Buenos días- contestaron todos mientras se sentaban.

Kinomoto se sentó y resopló como si estuviera cansada.

¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta?.

¡Bah!.

Que le den por culo, por mí como si se quiere suicidar delante de mí ahora mismo.

Aunque al parecer a su amiga le importaba mucho porque se tiró toda la santa hora mirándola de reojo, aunque Kinomoto solo le prestaba atención a la ventana y al día que cada vez oscurecía más y más.

-Kinomoto salga a la pizarra por el ejercicio tres.

Obedientemente se levantó de la silla sin hacer ruido, cogió su libreta y fue hasta la pizarra donde copió su ejercicio.

-Muy bien Kinomoto, estudió mucho. Tiene un positivo

Ella miró a la nada como si el profesor fuera por la ventana que miraba minutos atrás y su patética vista, sin expresión alguna.

El profesor agachó su cabeza al libro y ella anduvo hasta su sitio con la misma expresión. Nada de saltos de alegría, una sonrisa, un '¡Bien!', nada de nada…

Si ahora su aspiración es ser un zombi o algo por estilo lo está haciendo que te cagas, sinceramente.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron hasta el recreo aunque nada inmutó la cara de Kinomoto, creo que si hubiera caído una bomba atómica o se hubiera iniciado la tercera Guerra Mundial o algo por el estilo (me captáis, ¿no?)no se habría ni enterado. Su amiga la llamó varias veces para que reaccionara y supiera que tenía que ir al recreo.

-Si- contestó susurrando.

-Sakurita, deberías de haberte quedado en casa- le espetó su amiga.

-Estoy bien- se veía a la legua que mentía en potencia- vámonos, nos esperan…

Kinomoto cogió su merienda y un bolso más y se fue, su amiga suspiró, me dirigió una mirada algo triste y se fue.

No sé a que viene tanto rollo o a qué tanto misterio, pero voy a averiguarlo ya que quiero saber porqué narices no puedo meterme con ella un poco, ni porqué no me está pidiendo explicaciones por lo del balonazo ni porqué ni siquiera es capaz de mentir dibujando una maldita sonrisa en su cara.

Bajé al recreo y me dirigí al grupo donde estaban sentados todos los amigos de Kinomoto y Eriol pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Kinomoto se levantó, le dijo algo a sus amigos, sacó una sonrisa forzada y se fue.

La seguí con la mirada y ví que se dirigía a los baños. Ahora iría antes…

-Eriol- lo llamé cuando estuve a la altura de su grupo. Me miró, le hice una señal y se levantó.

-Perdónenme, pero tendrás que estar sin mi presencia un pequeño lapsus de tiempo ya que Shaoran quiere hablar conmigo- y tras decir eso y darle un beso su novia vino conmigo a la esquina.

No sé para qué tantos formalísimos, te levantas, te largas y punto. Nada de explicaciones ni nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

Mi amigo frunció el ceño algo confundido.

-Creo que debería hacerte la misma pregunta, amigo.

-Qué le pasa a Kinomoto- aclaré.

-¿Preocupándote por ella, eh?- le eché una mirada de esas que dicen; deja tus jueguecitos o te pego un puñetazo- Vale, vale, no me comas. Sinceramente no lo sé.

-¿Y su amiga?-insistí.

-¿Tomoyo? Creo que tiene que saber algo aunque no me ha dicho nada de nada, solo que la dejemos y que no preguntemos nada de nada.

Con que la amiguita sabe algo y no lo cuenta, ¿eh?.

-Cuando salgáis llevad las cosas de Kinomoto a su casa, y metes mi mochila en mi apartamento.- ordené rudamente dándole las llaves. No aceptaba un no por respuesta- las llaves en mi buzón después de dejarla. Ni se te ocurra follar en mi él o te cortaré de cuajo tu sexo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿la piensas raptar?- preguntó divertido.

-Sí, más tarde la violaré para aprovecharme de ella y si acaso pido un rescate por ella o sino la encierro para toda su puta vida en un sótano y tengo diez niños en secreto con ella que no verán la luz del día jamás como su madre, así me la tiraré las veces que me salga al igual que los engendros. ¿No te jode?- mi imaginación iba en aumento, notablemente.

-Joder Shaoran eres un exagerado solo me tenías que decir que ibas a hacer nonas con ella y ya está.

-Pues no te metas donde no te llaman y no tengo que contestarte- repliqué.

Eriol se encogió de hombros aunque siguió con su rueda de preguntas.

-Ella te gusta, ¿verdad?.

-Ni en sus sueños húmedos- contesté.

Eriol sacó una sonrisa socarrona de esas que quieres borrar con un puñetazo y no es que yo sea violento (no, claro que no. Yo solo soluciono las cosas de golpe pero no soy violento).

-Sakura no tiene sueños húmedos- dijo divertido.

-¿De verdad? ¿Es que tú te ocupas de que se corra delante de ti?, ¿estás todas las noches en su puta cama metido para que no tenga sueños húmedos y de camino te la follas un rato?- repliqué algo enfadado y molesto. Como no se callara lo callo yo.

-No, no Shaoran. Sakura es muy niña como para tener sueños húmedos.

Díselo eso a su puñetero cuerpo.

La jodida tenía unas piernas deseables, unos pechos, que aunque no fuera la mismísima reencarnación de tentona, de escándalo y unos ojos de infarto. Ya dije antes que yo no iba detrás de nadie y que era muy niña, torpe y lista pero yo no estoy ciego como para no ver que está buenísima y que es para atarla a su puta cama todo el día y de hacerla gritar. Soy hombre y tengo ojos en la entrepierna que pide de vez en cuando estar dentro de alguien.

-Niña o no todo el mundo tiene sueños húmedos.

-¿Incluyéndote a ti?- preguntó poniendo sus gafas en su lugar y acercando su cara a la mía en señal de; te estoy vigilando.

-Incluyéndome a mí- reconocí como si nada.

Eriol volvió a pintar en su hermosísima cara su linda sonrisa socarrona.

¿Qué?, ¿le gustan mi sarcasmo?. Soy el rey del sarcasmo aunque no lo crean.

-Vaya- resopló- el Gran Shaoran Li reconoce que tiene sueños húmedos, ¿con quién?- preguntó el interesado.

-Contigo- dije divirtiéndome a su costa.

-Joder tío, igual que yo- siguió mi broma- ahora en serio. ¿Quién patrocina tus sueños húmedos?.

-Llevaré a Kinomoto a su casa para cenar- cambié de conversación.

No me incomodaba pero no voy pregonando con quien tengo mis puñeteros sueños húmedos. Mis sueños son mis sueños y más mis sueños húmedos (que por cierto siempre me gustaban) no voy a decírselo a nadie y mucho menos la protagonista. No estaba muy orgulloso de esos putos sueños pero…

Joder. Cuando digo a nadie, es a nadie y mucho menos tú, maldito entrometido.

-Llévala a casa de Tomoyo- me ordenó.

-¿Porqué ahora se ha cansado de follarte y lo hace con tu novia?-bromeé.

Por lo menos así le saco la puñetera verdad.

-Lo que sea que tiene la tiene muy jodida- eso no hacía falta que lo jurara- y Tomoyo dejó que se quedara en su casa para poder mantenerla a pie.

Joder, estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

-En casa de tu novia antes de cenar. Díselo a la zorra que tienes por novia pero a nadie más.

-¡No le digas zorra a Tomoyo o olvido que eres mi amigo!.

-Ya sabes- dije antes de irme metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

Eriol era mi amigo pero yo no confío de nadie. Todos me dan la espalda tarde o temprano. Es por eso que no tengo familia, amigos ni una novia decente (si es que existe). Todos son unos gilipollas que te quieren por conveniencia. Tu familia para ser el mejor de en los estudios, que lo saques de la puta ruina y para más mierda. Tus amigos para ser más que tú y pisarte tarde o temprano. Y tu novia para que te la tires y calmes sus deseos.

Yo no soy así. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré, yo no meto el dedo en el culo a nadie.

Me dirigí a los baños donde sabía que estaría. Justo hacía lo que esperaba.

Estaba sentada en el suelo abrazada a sus piernas (que por desgracia, tapadas con las medias) y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas. Lloraba, sollozaba y gemía cada vez que le faltaba el aire para volver a seguir llorando.

Joder, la tenía muy jodida. Sea lo que sea la tiene muy jodida como para derrumbarse en medio de unos baños.

Sus manos de cerraron en sus piernas y lloró con más fuerza.

No iba a interrumpir su sesión de lloro ya que está mejor fuera que dentro, como digo siempre, y esto lo incluye también.

Sacó su cabeza de entre sus piernas.

¡Dios!.

¿Eso negro que manchaba toda su cara era la mierda que se echaban todas? Como se llama… ¿rímel?.

Tenía dos huevos duros por ojos además de que estaban rojos hasta la medula, contrastaba mucho con el verde.

Se levantó apoyándose en la pared y fue hasta el gran espejo que había.

Parece que se horrorizó ella misma de su patético aspecto ya que abrió los ojos como platos, fue hasta su bolso, lo cogió y lo puso encima del lavabo.

Abrió el grifo mientras seguía mirando sus ojos rojos y cuando vio que estaba algo más caliente se lavó la cara con fuerza, una y otra vez.

Creo que si antes daba miedo ahora era terror.

No tenía color alguno en la cara. Sus labios estaban casi blancos, nada de color en sus mejillas, ojeras que cubrían parte de su cara y, sobre todo, lo que más me impresionó fueron sus ojos. Parecían completamente hundidos. Si no fuera porque respiraba (o más bien sollozaba). Se podría hacer pasar por una muerta completamente.

Se miró y se horrorizó aún más por lo que empezó a sacer maquillaje de su bolso.

Se echó color en la cara, se pintó algo de coloretes para que pareciera por lo menos viva, se pintó con el rímel y lápiz de ojos, aunque también se echó un rosita oscuro en los párpados. Los labios los pintó entre rosa y rojo, justo como los suyos.

¡Vaya!. Ahora si parecía Kinomoto no la novia del mismísimo Frankenstein.

Se observó en el espejo para ver su obra maestra y después suspiró.

-Sabía que la mierda que os echáis todas hacía milagros pero esto es más de lo que esperaba- reconocí.

Kinomoto se tensó y yo me eché en el marco de la entrada.

-L…-intentó llamarme.

Se giró, me miró sorprendida y asustada y miró el suelo decaída.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros y cerró sus puños que caían sobre sus costados.

Me dí la vuelta dispuesto a irme cuando la oí sollozar otra vez.

Giré un poco mi cabeza y ví que se tapaba la cara con sus manos como si tuviera vergüenza.

Una de dos.

O es la niña más débil del universo o es un problema grave.

Lo único que espero es que no sea que su novio la a dejado y tenga que tener sesión de; 'los tíos sois unos capullos, solo servís para el sexo y para nada más, sois una neurona con patas y apéndice en la entrepierna'. Si empezaba con eso la dejaba sola, paso de la malditas estupideces de las zorras.

Ahogó un gemido o por lo menos lo intentó ya que sonó hasta aquí.

**Vamos hombre, míralo por el lado bueno. Le muestras tu hombro y después te la follas.**

Sea lo que sea que eres, voz dentro de mi cabeza, que te jodan un rato.

**Vale, vale.**

Eso espero gilipollas (¿estoy insultando a una voz dentro de mi cabeza que puede que sea yo mismo deseoso de su cuerpo?. Tengo que bajar la dosis de cocaína).

**Hombre no seas tan insensible y consuélala.**

¿¡Qué es esto!?. ¿Tengo dos voces?, ¿una 'buena' y otra 'mala'?.

Definitivamente esto es por la jodida droga. Pero no dejaré de tomarla, la jodida al fin y al cabo, me tiene atado de pies y manos.

Aunque al fin y al cabo la voz 'buena' tiene razón (aunque también la 'mala') por lo que me acerqué a ella y la acurruqué en mi pecho.

¿Cuándo había echo eso yo con una nena?

Nunca. Y no tengo ni puta idea de porqué esta vez lo hago y no me doy la vuelta y me voy dejándola a su suerte.

Ella se sorprendió, justo como yo, y se tensó por mis actos.

No iba a dejar que me lo echara en cara por lo que la abracé y coloqué mi cabeza en su cuello en señal de que callara.

Se quedó estática unos segundos aunque después de todo pasó sus delgados y frágiles brazos por mi cintura aunque algo miedosa de que la rechazara o le dijera algo.

Cuando los posó esperó unos segundos para ver si me molestaba y me abrazó fuerte, aunque con el aura frágil que la rodeaba.

Lloró, lloró y lloró en mi hombro y lo único que puede hacer es acariciarle la espalda y el cuello para ver que por una vez estaría ahí aunque no sé porqué.

Cada vez que gemía o sollozaba más de lo normal la abrazaba más fuerte al igual que ella a mí.

No sé de donde narices he sacado el instinto paternal este o porqué estoy aquí, abrazándola, consolándola, dándole mi apoyo y haciéndole saber que estoy aquí y que dejara de llorar. No lo sé, pero no quiero pensarlo ahora. Me sentía extraño, es decir, yo nunca había tenido este contacto con ninguna chica. Yo las devoraba, las tocaba un poco y las mandaba a tomar por culo. Yo no me quedaba con nadie para consolarlo, nunca lo he hecho ni con mis hermanas.

¿Qué narices tiene esta jodida zorra que me hace querer abrazarla fuerte a mí y tranquilizarla de una puta vez?.

Hija de puta, esta me ha hecho algo.

Sí, ¿no lo veis?. Yo no soporto estar con ella ni a un metro de cerca y ahora la tengo completamente apegada a mí y sin dejarla escapar.

Aunque a mí una niñata llorona no me cambiaba, tal vez este día me quedara en su jodido embrujo pero ya no más. Hoy aprendería el porqué estoy así con ella en vez de estar callándola con besos y caricias. Lo haría y después no caería en su embrujo nunca más ya que sabría lo que tendría que hacer.

-Vámonos- le susurré todavía en su cuello.

Ella asintió en mi hombro.

Antes de nada besé su suave cuello haciendo que se estremeciera.

Joder, ¿qué hacía para tener su jodida piel tan suave?. Le daba ese toque de muñequita de porcelana que la rodeaba. Pero lo peor de todo fue que me incitaron a seguir besándola;

Una.

Dos.

Tres.

Gimió y tembló en mis brazos.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

Se dejó caer aunque la pude sujetar con mis brazos y llegó a cogerse de mis hombros.

Seis.

Siete.

Ocho.

-Li…- me llamó deseosa de más.

Subí a su oreja y lamí la parte de atrás.

Joder, benditos gemidos los suyos y benditos sus escalofríos.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunté esta vez.

Sé que si sigo así terminará en mi cama, después se arrepentirá de todo, aunque volverá a mis brazos.

Le tengo una ganas tremendas a la zorra esta aunque ella me está dejando porque su autoestima está por los suelos y necesita cariño y roce ya que el hijo de puta de su novio la ha dejado y echa de menos los toqueteos, los besos y caricias.

Soy rastreo pero no soy gilipollas. Yo nunca soy el otro, ellas viven solo para mí y sino solo juego con ellas un rato. Además no le voy a hacer caso, esta vez, a la voz 'mala' y follármela un rato por lo menos no esta vez.

Ella asintió otra vez aunque esta vez la agarré de la mano y la llevé a mi coche.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y me miró mientras me montaba y arrancaba.

Salí del aparcamiento y fui al centro de la mierda de pueblo.

¿Dónde podría llevarla?.

Creo que lo mejor será llevarla al parque para que se distraiga un rato y mire los pájaros hasta si quiere que le dé de comer a los jodidos patos.

Aparqué donde pude y le indiqué que saliera del coche.

Me hizo caso y salió.

Caminé un rato a su lado esperando algo pero ella solo miraba al suelo y apretaba las manos de vez en cuando.

-¿Quieres sentarte? – preguntó.

Me miró a los ojos y asintió para volver a mirar al suelo.

Suspiré.

Esto iba a ser algo difícil ya que si no habla no puedo saber lo que me hace estar aquí y no comiéndome la boca de alguien.

La acompañé a un banco y me senté en él.

Vaya…

Parecía que volvería llover con ganas. Joder, ahora no puede, no puedo llevarla a casa ya.

La miré de reojo y ví que seguía igual que antes, mirando el suelo.

No sabía si tenía que preguntar el porqué de tanto lloro. Podría empezar a llorar otra vez y paso de eso por ahora, por lo que no dije ni pio. Aunque no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Es una niña.

Es pequeña y frágil.

Seguro que sigue siendo virgen. Cuando la miras detenidamente te entra calor en el cuerpo y un aire infantil como si volvieras atrás en el tiempo. Es imposible tocarla. Yo ya no tengo gana alguna de ponerle un dedo encima.

Soy un aprovechado después de un hijo de puta. No debería haberme planteado si quiera follármela.

Joder, es torpe, una niñata, inocente, jodida y muchas cosas más pero es un niña aún.

Una niña… Inocente que no sabe que un tío como yo no le conviene para estar para nada, que le puede hacer daño, que la puede engañar, que la puede meter en su mundo de drogas, alcohol y sexo. Debería de llevarla a casa y que se fuera con su amiga, quien tenía que consolarla no yo.

No la conozco de nada, la odio a muerte y sobre todo la deseo. No debería andar con un drogadicto de mierda y gilipollas por nada del mundo aunque esté mal. Debería echar por patas al verme o por lo menos no hablar siquiera conmigo.

No debería haber ido al baño y mucho menos consolándola.

Joder, joder, joder…

Es una niña pequeña todavía.

-Li yo…- empezó a decir con voz ronca a causa de el tiempo en que no había abierto la boca.

Asentí para que continuara aunque no lo hizo.

Sus ojos se enmudecieron al acto y bajó la cabeza.

-Gracias- terminó de decir.

¿Qué?.

Yo no lo hacía por ella. Se está confundiendo.

-No puedo estar así con Tomoyo ya que se preocupa pero todo lo que necesitaba era algo de silencio y un abrazo-confesó algo llorosa.

No ha dicho nada de los 'besos' del baño. Ella sabe que todo ha sido un error y lo quiere decir.

-Tal vez no seas tan malo…

-En eso te equivocas-interrumpí- yo no soy bueno y si estoy aquí es porque…

¿Vas a decirle que te interesaste por su cara larga? O ¿qué te ha hecho algo y quieres averiguarlo para no caer en su trampa la próxima vez?.

No hombre, dile que tienes una mente que quiere que te la folles.

-Entonces…

-Yo no estoy preocupado por ti- mentí.

Bueno en cierto modo era verdad.

¿A quien quiero engañar?. Estoy aquí porque me preocupó la cara larga y porque no me estaba amenazando ni intentando hacerme rabiar.

-Ah…- susurró mirando a la nada- entonces siento mucho haber sido una carga para ti hoy y sacer conclusiones sola y sin preguntarte. No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero.

**Mientes.**

**Shaoran Li, mientes muchísimo.**

**Quieres que vuelva a sacer algo de conclusiones ella sola, aunque no siempre. Sabes que no ha sido una carga por mucho que no lo entiendas y te confunda esto.**

**Lo sabes y no tienes huevos de decírselo.**

**Solo sabes decir; Eso espero. No tienes huevos para decir las cosas a la cara.**

**Pero sabes porqué es. Es por tu imagen, esa imagen de chulo que llevas a cuestas. Porque la imagen te importa aunque sea en un rincón del fondo de tu corazón, ¿verdad?.**

**Nos conocemos y lo sabemos.**

**Sabemos que eres gilipollas y una gallina porque no quieres mostrar nada más que esa careta. Pero sabemos que en el fondo eres débil y que te rindes además de que tienes sentimientos aunque no lo quieras mostrar. Sabemos que no eres de huesos y que tienes sentimientos, aunque están bajo tierra.**

**Sabemos que estás sentado al lado de ella porque te preocupaba y no se lo dices a la cara.**

**Me has decepcionado, Shaoran Li. **

¿¡Y qué!?.

Sabemos que decepciono a mucha gente en la vida y tú, querida consciencia, no eres menos porque aunque yo tenga los jodidos sentimientos no soy tan gilipollas como para mostrarlo.

Y sí, tengo huevos pero lo que pasa es que después te zurran como los muestres.

Ella me va ha hacer daño y lo sé ya que estoy bajo su puta maldición.

Pero yo no soy fácil de ganar y tarde o temprano la utilizaré por todo lo que me hace la zorra esta.

Ella tiene toda la maldita culpa.

-Es… esperarás bien- tartamudeó sollozando.

Me quedé mirándola y ella a mí.

Estaban perturbados, algo perturbabas sus ojos, algo grande.

¿Qué la tendría tan jodida?.

Joder sé que es tonta pero no creo que sea tan gilipollas como para estar así por alguien, eso es de gilipollas. Si no la quiere ella debe olvidarlo.

Su mirada bajó a mis labios.

La niñita no es tan tonta como parece, después de todo. Aunque enseguida dirigió su mirada a otro lado algo sonrojada por lo que seguramente pensaba.

Me reí.

Esta nena era divertidísima a veces sobre todo cuando se enfadaba.

Es una nena pequeña que no sabía ni lo que hacía, era trasparente como el agua. Podía ver claramente sus intenciones.

Ella quería que la besara.

Pues estabas muy equivocada. Yo no la besaría por nada del mundo, no por ahora, ya que con eso echaría el pestillo a la jaula y suficiente era que estaba dentro de ella como para que me encarcelara dentro de su vida para siempre. Yo no era de nadie, vivía a mi aire y no va cambiar por nada del mundo.

No la besaría por ahora. Investigaría que es lo que me ha atado hasta estar así y después lo solucionaría para poder cogerla a mi antojo. Pues yo estaría a su merced hasta un cierto tiempo ya que después ella sería la que caería ante mis pies y besaría el suelo por donde piso. Porque yo no seguía a nadie, ellas me perseguían.

**Por ahora.**

Sí, por ahora. Después lo único que haría es ocupar su boca una y otra vez hasta cansarme de ella.

¿Porque tengo algo de impaciencia , curiosidad y hambre con ella?.

Quiero saber como saben sus labios ya, pero ya. La necesito sea como sea.

**No, Shaoran espera, no caigas en su trampa. No puedes.**

Cada vez mi conciencia tiene más razón aunque no quiera, lo reconozco.

No puedo caer en su trampa.

Miré el cielo haber si eso me entretenía pero saber que estaba al lado mío no sirvió de nada.

La tarde se estaba poniendo muy fea para mi gusto. Será mejor que vayamos a un sitio bajo techo.

Sus tripas sonaron.

Es verdad… No habíamos comido.

-Lo siento-se disculpó con algo de color en sus mejillas.

-Vamos- ordené fríamente mientras me levantaba.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó algo confusa mirándome y sin levantarse.

-A comer algo-expliqué.

-Pero…- agachó la cabeza algo sonrojada- no tengo dinero y te dije que no volvería ser una molestia, ¿por qué no me llevas a casa?.

Ni en broma la llevaría su casa ya.

-Te pagaré la comida pero vamos- le dije rudamente.

-Pero…- rechistó- no tengo hambre- su barriga la delató haciendo que se sonrojara otra vez.

Por lo menos ya sabía tener un conversación civilizada sonrojándose algo y sin llorar.

-Eso no el que ordena tu barriga, vamos a comer- le ordené aunque esta vez no esperé respuesta y la obligué a levantarse y a seguir mi paso acelerado.

¿Dónde comeríamos?.

Que yo sepa no hay ninguna pizzería ni hamburguesería por la zona. Vale, iremos a un restaurante.

Entramos en el primero que ví y pedí mesa.

-La siete- nos indicó el camarero, bueno tal vez se lo indicó a las piernas y pecho de ella.

Oh no, nadie la podía mirar ella era mía. Solo MÍA.

Digo que era MI juguete con el que entretenerme.

Pasé un brazo por su cintura apegándola bien a mí y miré al camarero significativamente. Este dejó de mirarla y agachó la cabeza como disculpa aunque yo la llevé a la mesa sin decir ni pio por nuestro acercamiento (echo por mí).

Se sentó y yo enfrente suya.

Vaya… Hacía siglos que no venía a un restaurante, bueno fue desde hace unos cuatro años ya que fue cuando empecé a ir por mi cuenta y no iba a estos sitios ya que pasaba de las mierdas de reuniones de mi madre y su negocio.

-Li yo… gracias.

Me encogí de hombros y cogí la carta para ver lo que quería.

¿Espaguetis?, ¿macarrones?...

¿Solo había pasta?.

¡Bah!.

¿De qué me quejaba?. Me gustaba por lo que…

-Una lasaña a la boloñesa-pedí-y…- la miré para que pidiera.

-Otra-pidió.

-Y de beber una coca-cola y…

-Un nestea

El camarero tomó nota, asintió y se fue.

La miré y ella a mí. No me incomodaba nada esta situación

No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así aunque una pista que tengo es que estuvimos así todo lo que se hace una lasaña ya que fue el camarero quien rompió nuestro contacto ya que venía con las dos lasañas.

-Aquí tienen…

-Gracias- contestó ella.

Yo empecé a comer, no le pensaba dar las gracias, ese era su trabajo y si no que se cambie.

Kinomoto me siguió. Esta vez no nos miramos ni hablamos nada. Ni siquiera en el coche cuando la llevaba de vuelta a casa de su amiga tras un largo día.

Aparqué en la puerta (llegué allí por sus indicaciones sino todavía estaríamos dando vueltas) y ella la abrió.

-Gracias por todo- susurró aunque no le pude ver su cara ya que su flequillo y su pelo la cubrían casi toda por no decir toda.

Puso un pie en el asfalto.

Creo que todavía falta algo antes de que se vaya que, aunque sea una locura y esto no vaya conmigo para nada aunque en este día nada va como yo creía, para decirle…

-Kinomoto- la llamé con la voz seca por lo que tragué saliva mientras ella volteaba la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Si?.

-Supongo que tengo que pedirte perdón por lo del balonazo aunque te pusiste en medio y sabes que te lo merecías.

Agachó nuevamente la cabeza algo lastimada, como si mis palabras le hubieran recordado algo horrible. Aunque no tardó ni dos segundos en recobrar la postura y sonreír o por lo menos levantar las comisuras para hacer un proyecto de sonrisa.

-No pasa na…- aunque no terminó la frase porque empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Agarré su muñeca y la acerqué algo más a mí haciendo que la puerta del coche se cerrara y quedara dentro de él otra vez.

-Yo… No debería…- sollozó.

Gimió y la abracé más fuerte.

Estaba muy jodida, pero no preguntaría nada ya que sabía que le dolería. Y creo saber lo que se siente cuando se está hundido.

-Shhh- la callé- todo está bien- aseguré acariciando su pelo.

-No… Yo… no… puedo… llorar- tartamudeó.

-Todo el mundo puede tonta.

Se abrazó más a mí y ahogó un sollozo.

-Todo está bien- repitió para sí misma.

Dejé que se animara ella sola, yo solo podía hacer unas cosas y no es mi culpa de que ella no me hiciera caso.

-Todo… está… bien

Y volvió a llorar.

No había llorado nada desde los baños y supongo que no habría podido aguantar más.

No sé porqué se quiere hacer la valiente, si eres débil aprende de tus errores.

No creo que sea una niñata llorona, no la tenía por eso y nunca la tendré pues según Eriol ella era una chica fuerte y decidida que no se rinde a la primera aunque eso yo ya lo había visto desde el primer día que decidió hablarme. Ella se había empeñado hacerse amiga de alguien que no le convenía, yo le estaba haciendo un favor, pero ella es cabezona y ha retado al equivocado porque ella saldría perdiendo al final del todo.

-Li…- llamó con voz ahogada aún escondida en mi pecho.

-¿Qué?.

-No se lo digas a Tomoyo.

-¿Qué?- repetí algo confuso.

-Por favor no le digas nada de lo que hice en el baño y esta tarde a Tomoyo y a Eriol, ellos no pueden saber.

-No sé lo diré si me dices el porqué- chantajeé.

-Ellos se preocuparán más- me gritó mirándome algo apenada.

-¿No es para eso que sirven los amigos?.

-Yo no quiero que Tomoyo y Eriol sufran por mí, ellos son muy buenos conmigo y- dijo agachando la cabeza- y no me pueden ver derrumbada. No quiero que lo vean…

-Supongo que lo harás por algo en especial, ¿no?.

-Supones bien.

-Entonces no se lo diré.

-Gracias, no eres tan malo después de todo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que te has creído tú, hoy no he sido malo porque no quería- en cierto modo no mentía- aunque volveré a ser malo cuando te vea la próxima vez.

-Estaré preparada.

-Eso espero pues me tienes que recompensar esta tarde como sea, pequeña princesita.

Sonrió.

-Trato echo- aceptó mostrando mi mano.

-Trato echo- acepté estrechándola.

Salió del coche y se despidió de mí con la mano.

Me quedé allí hasta que la ví entrar dibujando una falsa sonrisa.

'_No eres tan malo después de todo'._

Eso estaba por ver.

Yo era malo.

Drogadicto.

Bebedor.

Busca problemas.

Yo no era para ella si el lo que pensaba. Ella tampoco era para mí.

No éramos compatibles, tampoco quería a nadie compatible a mí, yo no la soportaba ni ella a mí.

Arranqué y desaparecí por las calles. Aparqué el coche y fui a mi piso tras coger las llaves de mi buzón.

Parecía que no habían ni entrado aquí, solo lo delataba que la mochila estaba en el salón.

Tiré las llaves y me dejé caer en mi sofá rendido. Estaba por echarme una cabezadita cuando sonó el teléfono.

No era un número conocido ya que no le tenía registrado aún así lo cogí.

-¿Sí?.

_-Hola soy Tomoyo._

¿¡Por qué tenía esta mi número!?.

-¿Qué quieres?.

_-Darte las gracias._

Me quedé estático, todos se estaban confundiendo.

-No lo hice por ella, yo me la quería follar-reconocí

_-Lo sé que no fue por ella, aunque debo de darte las gracias ya que ha venido algo más alegre._

Se estaba equivocando completamente, ella estaba así por…

'_Yo no quiero que Tomoyo y Eriol sufran por mí, ellos son muy buenos conmigo y… y no me pueden ver derrumbada. No quiero que lo vean…'_

Ella lo hacía por ellos, aunque no se lo diré ya que sé mantener una promesa.

-¿Algo más?- pregunté de mala gana.

_-No, solo eso. Gracias por todo._

-Adiós.

_-Adiós._

Colgué.

Esta chica me las va a pagar caras todas estas cosas aunque sea lo último que haga en esta puta vida.

Me levanté y fui a mi cuarto, abrí unos cajones y saqué lo que quería.

Mi droga…

Saqué también la jeringuilla y me inyecté la cocaína.

Joder… Creo que es lo único que me mantiene en juicio sino ya me habría cargado a mucha gente.

Me senté en el suelo y eché la cabeza hacía atrás.

Ahora es hora de descansar un poco…

* * *

**Las increíbles notas de la loca autora;**

(Escuchando Sally's song de Evanescence y comiéndome una tableta de chocolate yo sola XD)

Hola!!!!!. ¿Qué tal a todos?.

No tardé mucho (podría haberlo echo antes aunque tenía muchos exámenes y ante todo van los exámenes si quiero ser alguien en la vida) supongo. Una semana justita!!. Intentaré hacerlo así a partir de ahora siempre y cuando la imaginación no me traicione y no pongan exámenes sorpresa.

¿Os decepcionó su mente?. Es algo complicada y tal vez algo liosa ya que ni él mismo se aclara pero al final de todo todos sabemos la verdad, ¿no?. Jejejeje.

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?. A mí se me hizo muy corto al escribirlo aunque es algo más largo que los demás por no decir que no tiene ni punto de comparación. Tal vez me quieran matar por hacer un Shaoran drogata, alcohólico y mujeriego aunque no es tan malote como quería, además de que más tarde todo eso tendrá que ver en todo. No os quejaréis tenéis la mente de nuestro Dios griego y conocéis algo de su pasado aunque muy poco.

Una cosa que quería decir de la canción es que esta se podría poner en casi todos lo capítulos a partir de ahora aunque no lo haré ya que tengo otras en mente pero es para qué os hagáis una idea más o menos.

¿Qué os pareció la escena S&S del baño? Esa no la tenía pensada pero es que ya quería algo de acción entre estos dos como sea (y creo que vosotros también). Sé que no es mucho pero… Es lo que hay porque sin no toda la historia se iría al chasco y no quiero sinceramente. Además, después de todo él pidió perdón aunque algo raro…

Otra cosa que no dejé mu clara es que los padres de Sakura ya se han ido a sus trabajos fuera y que Sakura no los ha vuelto a ver. Sinceramente no sabía donde podía meterlo por lo que os lo digo ahora.

AH!! Una cosa que quería compartir con vosotros… Soy feliz!!!. Cada vez más gente me lee y me deja un review (me leen hasta los ingleses, que majos!! ^_^). Os adoro a todos de veras!!!. Puede que lo diga mucho pero es la pura verdad, cada día estoy más contenta por la idea de haberme subscrito aquí.

Otra cosa… No sé si os ha dado por leer lo primero (si no lo has leído o te pasas esta parte o vuelves arriba y lo lees). Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo al NO A LOS COPIONES!!!. Creo que es caer algo bajo, eso de asignarte una cosa que no has hecho, el honor y los reviews, ya que si quieres publicar publica tus cosas que tengan tu imaginación ya que a lo mejor eres bueno/a después de todo. Esa chica/o que ha escrito eso lo hace por diversión no para que ahora vaya el listo del pueblo y lo copie, no lo veo justo para esa persona que ha dado lo mejor de sí. Aunque yo no puedo quejarme ya que, que yo sepa, nadie me ha copiado ni tampoco creo que lo hagan (¬¬) pero defiendo los derechos de los escritores. NO A LOS COPIONES!!.

Bueno y os preguntaréis si me ha afectado el chocolate o que me ha dado pero es que el otro día me metí una página en la que una chica decía que habían copiado su historia pero lo peor es que la copiota/o decía en las notas de la autora cosas como; 'espero que haya valido la pena, ya que me he esforzado mucho' o 'sí, esta historia viene solo de mi imaginación'. Pero será la muy put… ¿Es un esfuerzo darle al botón de copiar y pegar? Uf!!. Me hierve la sangre con estos temas y fue por eso por lo que quería decíroslo ya que si habéis sufrido por esto quiero que sepáis que debéis mandarla a tomar por culo y si ya lo habéis echo os aplaudo hasta con las orejas (qué difícil es eso…).

Bueno… pasamos a las preguntas suspense; ¿Qué hará Shaoran con ella para la venganza?, ¿seguirá drogándose y bebiendo?, ¿su conciencia seguirá debatiéndose entre ser 'buena' o 'mala?, ¿qué hará Sakura para compensar el día que ha pasado con él?, ¿sabrá aguantarse el llanto frente a Tomoyo?, ¿qué pensará de Shaoran ahora que ha tenido toda una tarde para ella sola? (me da envidia..), ¿y de lo que pasó en el baño?, ¿querrá de veras besarlo o fue solo una imaginación de Shaoran y sus ganas?, ¿verá Sakura a Shaoran drogándose algún día o lo notará?, si lo ve, ¿qué hará?.

Bueno son muchas preguntas suspense, aunque hay mas, que prometo resolver aunque a su tiempo.

Ahora mi momento preferido…

Contestaciones a vuestros queridos reviews;

**Nani27****; **Si eso te dejó sorprendida quiero ver tu cara ahora mismo… Algo rara su mente no?? XD. Creo que tu y yo sabemos que no podría ser otro nada más y nada menos que Shaoran. Creo que todos hemos tenido ataques de locura y de depresión alguna vez en la vida aunque hemos salido adelante, y tienes razón, oír eso de tus propios padres es algo… Traumático. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que no te haya decepcionado mucho su mente ya que tal vez no es como esperabas… Bueno… Besos y nos leemos muy pronto!!.

**Girls Sweeping****; **Oh!!!. Hola!!. Muchas asias por el cumplido!!! Ya sabes lo que pienso de ti!!XD. Te prometo que me entró algo de bajón cuando empecé a leer la frase de; _**'**__Eso si, me parece una falta de respeto y un comentario de muy mal gusto …'_ Creía que me ibas a decir algo malo y mi cara era blanca como la nieve aunque después analicé que los padres de Sakura no era yo (en cierto modo). Te apoyo totalmente en lo de que la gente es muy poco sentimental, es verdad!! De vez en cuando uno se merece algo de compresión. Bueno después de todo pidió perdón a su manera, creo que la pantalla de tu ordenador puede respirara tranquila ya que no tienes un porqué para golpearla, jejeje. ¿Qué tal su mente?., ¿ te decepcionó, te impresionó, te rabió…? Bueno es algo… Extraña ya que no sé meterme muy bien en la mente masculina pero lo importante es que algo salió. Una cosa que tengo que decirte muy seriamente… Eres la mejor!!! Te amo!!!. Muchísimas gracias por lo del anuncio de Loreal, jejejeje. De veras que aprecio muchísimo tus reviews!!. Nos leemos ya mismo!!!. Besos!!!.

**Hikari-sys**; Oh!!!. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!!!... Te adoro!!!. Me encantan tus reviews. No pasa nada por que se te haya olvidado me has hecho la mujer más feliz en este!!! XD. Hoe… A ti te pasa como a mí, me dan miedos los balones porque un nene que estaba jugando contra mí me pegó un balonazo en la cara tan fuerte que hasta me caí hacia atrás (dolió bastante T.T) desde entonces los balones y yo a distancia. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu opinión sobre los padres no creo que nadie se merezca nada de eso por muy malo que sea. Con lo de tu amigo debe de ser muy duro… Digo eso de que veas que toda tu familia es un mierda pero si lo mira por el lado bueno te tiene a ti por lo manos para desahogarse un poco y contárselo a alguien ya que es bueno compartir tus problemas con alguien, mejor fuera que dentro (como dice Shrek). A lo de la comida del hospital no lo sé ha ciencia cierta ya que yo no he estado ingresado en el hospital y lo sé por las quejas de mi compañera XD. ¿Qué tal el punto de vista?, ¿te decepcionó'?(si es así lo siento suelo hacerlo a menudo). Una preguntilla que si puedes me respondes y si no me dice que no vale; ¿puedo saber de que fanfic es el capitulo que tienes a medias? Es que… Voy a empezar a leer dos que tengo tuyos sin leer y quisiera saber si es de esos o de anteriores, aunque entiendo si no puedes decírmelo, no pasa nada ^_^. Y claro que no me quejo!!! Para quejarme encima!! Jejeje. Yo también soy de España, concretamente de Jaén y tengo bueno… tengo casi 14 añitos ya que solo me faltan dos meses para cumplirlos… ¿Esperabas menos o más edad? XD. Bueno más bien parezco una niña aún en mi comportamiento (no siempre) pero… XD. Un beso grande para ti también!!!. Nos leemos ya mismo!!!.

**H****adita-lp****; **Hola!!!. Muchas gracias por lo del capítulo!!. Me alegro que encaje en los gustos de las personas las canciones pues lo que quiero es llegar a todo el mundo. Vaya… Yo nunca había interpretado así la de Numb por lo que ni siquiera me lo había planteado… Gracias por todo!!!. Y nos leemos pronto!!!.

**Anónima; **Jejejeje, no te diste cuenta de que faltaba eh???. Bueno por ahora voy a estabilizar las cosas y puede, solo digo que puede ser que vuelvas a tener que coger la caja de pañuelos algo más avanzados ya que si todo sale como espero será un bonita historia. Besos!!. Nos leemos pronto!!!.

**T****sukisxs****; **Vaya… me alegro de que te llegara tanto!!!. Bueno los padres son como el dicho ese de, para gustos los colores. Hay clases de padres muy diferentes pero… Gracias por el cumplido!!! Y ya ves Shaoran pidió perdón después de todo (bueno a su manera) pero seguirá con su forma de ser. Nos leemos pronto!!. Besos!!!.

**Ale**; Tus predicciones son ciertas, algo se soluciona con una personita especial… XD. Yo también espero leerte pronto!!. Chao!!!.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs****; **Sip, están locos!! XD. Este capitulo es más largo pero ahora va la pregunta del millón; ¿te gustó el punto de vista del Dios griego?. Espero que sí. Esa frase le queda perfecta, no sabía yo esa… Ya ves, actualicé tarde pero actualicé, XD. Nos leemos pronto!!. Besos!!.

**Cuty Ligia-chan****;** (alabándote) Te adoro!!! Te amo!!!. Sip, empecemos con la biblia (una cosa, espero que no te haya molestado solo era un forma de decirte que me encantó que dedicaras tanto tiempo a escribirme, no te enfades plis!! No lo dije en un sentido malo). Yo también te amo!!!. Oh!!! No tengo palabras para decirte lo contenta que me pusiste cuando me escribiste!!!. Me encantó tu alago (sonrojo), nunca me lo habían dicho y la verdad es que yo no soy muy modesta como para pensarlo… Pero gracias!!! Y te prometo que te avisaré la primera para que seas la primera en leerlo!!. Sip, el mundo se le vino abajo por él y creo que estamos en la misma situación las dos; yo tampoco sé si amarle u odiarle. Tienes razón, por mucho que retrases el hecho de que se separen será igual o peor ya que tienen mucha rabia contenida. Me alegro muchísimo que te rieras un rato!! Por cierto… ¿por cual apostaste? XD. Sip, ella es una buena amiga y lo demás son tonterías, estar ahí cuando lo necesitas y cuando no. Oh!!! Mira que eres maja!!!. De veras que me alegro muchísimo saber que no me vas a dejar!!! Me sube muchísimo la autoestima saber que hay personas que me siguen continuamente y que no me van a dejar!!!. Con lo de la cama tienes toda la razón. Una vez fui de campamentos a Cádiz y no hacía la cama, lo tapaba todo y ya está y nadie se dio cuenta!!! Jejejeje. Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara unas de mis canciones favoritas. No se me había ocurrido poner lo de la advertencia de lo de la canción aunque lo haré de ahora en adelante, asias por la idea!!!. Creo que tal vez pueda encajar 'My inmortal' aunque de veras que no puedo prometer nada ya que como aquel que dice yo no tengo los capítulos pensados hasta que empiezo ha escribir ya que no hago nada más que tener más y más ideas cada día que poco a poco voy desechando o cogiendo aunque sé más o menos de lo que quiero que vaya como es normal. Me alegra un montón saber que comprendes la sensación de la cosilla que tienes en el estomago aunque he de decir que cada vez estoy más segura de mí misma ya que cuando leo lo que escriben me digo a mí misma; ¡Vamos Noelia ponte a escribir que te esperan!. Bueno Sakura todavía no se ha vengado aunque ha prometido que la próxima vez actuarán como siempre (eso significa que volverán a 'pelearse' jejejeje) Y al final Shaoran a pedido perdón, bueno a su manera pero podría considerarse como un lo siento. Oh!!! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya llegado tanto!!! Yo también tenía algo de ganas cuando lo pensé y lo escribí pero me aguanté (solo porque sino no vería la pantalla del ordenador que sino…) Y tal vez creo que nos entendamos algo tú y yo con lo de la pelea y lo del estorbo… pero eso es punto y aparte la vida es bella y hay que vivirla cada segundo como si fuera el último!!!. Ya casi termino… ¿Qué tal el punto de vista de Shaoran?, ¿es mu agresivo, malo, decepciónate?... Tal vez no esperabas nada de eso pero es que… Yo y la mente masculina no es que nos entendamos muy bien y tal vez lo haya puesto o muy agresivo o demasiado dulce algunas veces… No sé... Bueno ya terminé yo también con la querida biblia!!!. Te quero muchísimo!!!. Kuidate!!! Y que tengas un buen día!!!. Nos leemos pronto!!.

**Vmi5; **Hola!!!. Hoe!!! Me encanta que te guste la música!!!. Lithium está dentro de mis favoritas y está clarísimo que la pondré aunque en el momento adecuado. Sinceramente me he basado en varias cosas que me han sucedido y las he juntado todas en la pelea. Me alegro de que quedara realista y bien!!! (Aunque no me alegra tanto saber que tú sabes lo que es como tu familia se arruina, no se lo deseo nunca nada de eso a nadie, no es agradable…) . Bueno escribí todo cuando pude ya que los exámenes ocupan mucho de mi tiempo y hoy que era mi descanso por lo que me decidí a actualizar y darle los últimos retoques y gracias por esperar!!!. Besos para ti también!!! Y cuídate!!. Nos leemos pronto.

**Euphie-sama****; **Hola!!!. K bueno que me echaste de menos (en cierto modo digo) ya que me siento querida con eso, muchas asias!!! . Gracias por todo!! Por el cumplido y porque te haya gustado la reacción de Sakura y la canción. Me alegro muchísimo dar la sensación que quería y la imagen de cada personaje tal y como lo imagino. Jejeje, con lo de los desvaríos escribí lo que normalmente suelo decir cuando mi hermana me dice que se aburre y así la entretengo un poco (cuando no está de muy mal humor). ¿Qué tal el punto de vista de Shaoran?, ¿te gustó, es el peor que has visto en tu vida, te ha decepcionado…?. Espero que por lo menos se entienda ya que es algo lioso, aunque bueno… Gracias por todo!!. Cuídate!!!. Nos leemos pronto!!!.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy**** ; **Sip, algo densa la situación de Sakura aunque se irá solucionando. Gracias por el cumplido!!. Saludos!!. Nos leemos pronto!!.

&&&&&&&&

Vaya!!!. De veras que os amo a todos!!!. Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews!!!. Os espero!!!!.

_PD; Tengo una duda que si alguien es tan amable de resolver se lo agradecería en el alma. Es que no llevo mucho tiempo aquí y no sé como funciona esto y me estoy mosqueando un poco con una cosa; en mis documentos pone unos días que bajan al lado de los capítulos que meto (pone por ejemplo; 58 days) y es que me estoy mosqueando un poco porque no sé si es que me está diciendo que dentro de esos días se borrarán mis capítulos o qué pasa. Si es así yo puedo configurarlo para que no pase?? O mis capítulos colgados no se borrarán verdad??. Plis, contestadme ya que no sé que tengo que hacer y cada día me mosqueo más. _

_PD2; os recomiendo la nueva serie de las CLAMP, se llama Kobato, yo la ví ase unos día y la amo!!!. Merece la pena (como todo lo de las CLAMP) pero sobro todo porque Kobato es como nuestra Sakurita, y un chico que se llama Fujimoto es nuestro Shaoran aunque con ojos verdes, con gafas y con coleta. Las amo!!!._

Os ama.

'Asuka-hime'.


	5. Lo que nunca pensé que haría

Sabemos que ninguno de estos personajes pertenecen ya que no soy ninguna CLAMP, por lo que desgraciadamente mi querido Shaoran no es mío, ni Sakurita, ni Tomoyo, ni Eriol… Tampoco es mía la canción ya que es de Evanescence y se llama 'Tourniquet', me encanta esta canción y recomiendo bajarla ya que es hermosísima y forma parte de esta capítulo. En fin… El caso es que nada es mío nada más que mi imaginación (por desgracia o por suerte). Así que nos vemos abajo!!!.

Tú vs yo

Por; 'Asuka-hime'

_Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Oye, ¡no te rías! Lo sabes perfectamente. Te odio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Te odio por todo lo que me haces. Porque sí, te odio Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?._

* * *

**_'Lo que nunca pensé que haría'_**

No debería de haberlo echo.

No debería ni siquiera de habérmelo planteado.

No debería haber echo mis pies bajar las escaleras a escondidas.

No debería de haber cogido aquel cuchillo largo y afilado.

No debería haberlo pensado.

No debería de haberlo mirado siquiera.

No debería haberlo aproximado a la piel de mis muñecas.

No debería haber rajado la fina tela que es mi piel con él.

No debería haber echo más presión cuando ví un fino liquido rojo y caliente salir de las venas de mis muñecas.

No debería haber seguido haciéndome daño a mí sola.

No debería haber echo más y más presión para que el liquido rojo saliera a borbotones.

No debería haber echo nada de eso.

Nada…

Pero lo hice…

Tampoco debería haber echo como si nada hubiera pasado e ir al cuarto de Tomoyo (quien por cierto se había ido porque la había obligado yo) y mirar por la ventana el bonito día que hacía mientras que la sangre caía y caía llenando completamente mi ropa.

Debería haber ido al baño a limpiarme las heridas o ni siquiera hacerlo pero lo hice.

Aún sabiendo que estaba loca por hacer una estupidez como esta, yo lo hice.

Lo hice y no me arrepiento a pesar de que se puedan infectar las heridas o muera desangrada.

Por fin sentía algo de calor que provenía de mí misma. Mi propia sangre.

Liquida, roja y pegajosa.

Pero calor al fin y al cabo.

¿Qué porqué lo he hecho?.

Ni idea.

Tampoco quiero saberlo.

Solo sé que estaba en el mismo sitio donde estoy ahora mirando el mismo cielo y el mismo paisaje y que de repente vino a mi cabeza una idea loca. Averiguar donde estaba mi propio y querido calor, el que había perdido completamente. Es por eso que bajé las escaleras a escondidas y sin que ningún mayordomo o limpiadora me descubriera para poder ir a la cocina y coger el cuchillo más afilado que había. Más tarde hice la locura de mi vida, cortarme las venas. Así busqué y encontré mi propio calor.

No me había dolido. Tampoco quería. Sinceramente no sentía nada… Tampoco quería.

El estar ayer con Li me animó un poco, algo microscópico. Pero por mucho que llorara mis padres no volverían, tampoco retrocedería en el tiempo para que esto no hubiera pasado, por lo que opté que la última lagrima que cayó en su coche sería la última y él estaría de testigo.

Aunque he de agradecerle mucho que me brindara parte de su calor ayer, un calor suave y agradable, el calor que me trasmitió con sus abrazos y hasta por cada beso.

Necesitaba de su calor. Era gratificante.

También me gustaba. Lo amaba.

Creo que sino me hubiera sacado de allí y me hubiera llevado toda una tarde con él, siempre en silencio y con respuestas cortas, me hubiera vuelto más loca de lo que estoy.

No sé que le llevó a seguirme, tampoco me hacía falta saberlo, solo agradecía al cielo que lo hubiera echo, que se hubiera quedado conmigo abrazándome para consolarme y no preguntar nada de nada. Lo que necesitaba era consuelo y que no me hicieran recordar nada.

Sé que con Tomoyo también puedo hacerlo, que es mi mejor amiga, que me apoya y que está para lo que sea siempre como me ha demostrado pero ella se sentiría mal. Mal de no poder hacer nada por mí, la impotencia de ello, mal por verme llorar por algo, sea lo que sea, mal por no poder consolarme y que dejara de llorar, mal por no poder ayudarme como quería, mal por no dejar de tratarme como una mierda yo misma, mal por verme así de decaída y por no confiar en mí misma nunca más…

Mal por todo.

Sin embargo sé que Li no hará nada de eso, pues yo no le importo nada, solo soy un estorbo para él, un juguete al que rabiar y manipular, alguien de quien reírse por sus defectos y por sus acciones, soy una mujer y sé como trata él a las mujeres perfectamente…

Yo para él soy peor que una mierda.

Y es por eso que no le importa que me pase, que no pueda hacer nada, que no deje de llorar, que no deje de tratarme como una mierda a mí misma, de verme de decaída y sin confiar en mí misma nunca más, no se sentiría mal por verme así. Pues yo no soy nada…

Gracias a él pude llorar sin aguantarme nada, gracias a él tomé la decisión de no volver a llorar nunca más como ayer y ser fuerte…

Aunque no sé que es peor.

Llorar o rajarme a mí misma.

Si me viera Tomoyo me mataría ella misma.

Ella no dejaría que me hiciera daño a mí misma, nunca. No me dejaría pasar las horas muertas mirando por una ventana y pensando lo mismo de siempre. No me dejaría estar con sangre corriendo por todo lo que son mis brazos y ropa. Ella no me dejaría hacer nada.

Pero ella no está.

No, no es porque ella quería, ni porque se ha hartado de mí y me quiere dejar sola y de lado. Yo la obligué a irse con Eriol a dar un paseo.

_-Tomoyo creo que deberías ir- le dije firmemente._

_-No Sakurita, tú me necesitas._

_-Yo estoy bien, vete y pásatelo bien- le ordené firmemente._

_-No, yo me quedo ya iré otro día con Eriol, tú eres la primera._

_Eso me animó muchísimo. _

_Yo era la primera en la mente de mi querida amiga no su novio al que más quería y amaba en este mundo._

_Aún así ella debería de irse por lo que insistí poniendo las manos en mis caderas y frunciendo el ceño intentando parecer enfadada._

_-Así que yo soy más importante que al hombre al qué más amas, ¿eh?._

_-Sí- contestó con firmeza._

_-Pues si quieres hacerme feliz ve con él o te echo a patadas._

_-Pero…_

_-Tomoyo Daidoji- la llamé con dureza- o vas o vas._

_-Sakura no va a pasar nada sino voy, yo quedo mucho con él y…_

_-Me da igual cuantas veces quedéis- le interrumpí- tú vas a ir con él porque yo ya estoy bien y no necesito para nada que te quedes cuando tienes que pasártelo bien con Eriol._

_-Pero…- fruncí mi ceño aún más- esta bien- aceptó no muy convencida- pero si te encuentras mal me lla…_

_-Lo sé, ahora ponte guapa que tu hombre te espera bella princesa._

_-¡Sakura!- gritó algo sonrojada._

_Solté una carcajada falsa y fui a ayudar a mi amiga con la ropa que se iba a poner _

Era una falsa.

Yo le había dicho a Tomoyo que la llamaría si me encontraba mal pero no lo había echo.

Ella no puede desperdiciar su vida por cosas que me pasan a mí, a mi vida, ella es muy buena y no merece amargarse por mí. Yo no voy a destrozar la vida de nadie como a mí me lo han hecho por mi culpa. Sobre mi cadáver.

Hacía un día precioso fuera.

Un día que seguramente hubiera aprovechado para irme a dar una vuelta con mis amigas si todo fuera como antes, ya que ahora no tenía ni ganas de mirarlas a la cara.

Parece que lo único que puedo hacer en lo que me queda de vida es mirar por la ventana y ver lo que un día fue un mundo echo a mi medida. Para ver como la gente era feliz más allá de estos cristales transparentes. Para ver como nacía un nuevo día para los demás y un infierno para mí. Para ver como el mundo evolucionaba y yo era pasado.

Justo como la conversación de mi hermano por teléfono el día en que mis padres se iban.

_**-Sakura, ¿qué ha pasado?- se notaba tristeza en su voz y algo de anhelo.**_

_-Que te lo digan Nadeshko y Fujitaka- no merecían que les llamara papá y mamá nunca más._

_**-Ellos me han contado algo pero sé que no me dirán la verdad por lo que por eso te pregunto.**_

_-Hermano, ellos… ellos se pelearon, se gritaron y se pegaron. Decían yo no debería de haber nacido, era un error y una mierda. Soy muy torpe y les causo problemas. Después se gritaron, se pegaron. Se dijeron que se separarían e incluso Nadeshko iba a llamar a la policía-conté entre lagrimas y sollozos._

_**-…**_

_-Si yo no hubiera nacido nada de esto hubiera pasado, ellos no se habrían peleado y…_

_**-Sakura tú no tienes culpa de nada.**_

_-Sí que la tengo, ellos mismos lo dijeron…_

_**-Ellos te tiene que importar una mierda, tú no eres así y lo sabes. No eres una mierda, ¿vale?. Nunca te trates de eso puesto que no lo eres. No llores más todo esto pasaría tarde o temprano…**_

_-¿Tú ya lo sabías?._

_**-Suponía algo pero no sabía si era cierto y mucho menos que se desataría justo cuando me fui ese día, sin darte ninguna protección…**_

_-Hermano…- susurré aún entre lágrimas._

_**-Ellos se irán hoy aunque supongo que no irás a despedirlos.**_

_-Supones bien._

_**-Está bien. Aunque cuando se vayan tú…**_

_-Me quedaré en casa de Tomoyo durante un tiempo, no puedo ir ya ya que todavía puedo escuchar los gritos…_

_**-…**_

_-¿Qué harás tú?._

_**-Por ahora me quedaré aquí, sabes que si quieres volver te estaré esperando.**_

_-Gracias._

_**-Cuídate monstruito.**_

_-Te quiero mucho hermano…_

_**-Yo también mocosa.**_

_-Bye._

_**-Bye…**_

Ellos no le contaron lo que habían echo y porqué me había ido de casa.

Cobardes.

Desde ese día no volví a saber nada de ellos, tampoco quería.

No me llamaron para que supiera que habían llegado bien como hacían antes. Yo me quedaba horas y horas frente al teléfono para quedarme tranquila y saber que están bien y que llegaron sin ningún problema sanos y salvos, ahora no me importaba para nada…

No quería saber nada de ellos nunca más…

No creo que me mereciera ese trato aunque ahora que lo pienso… no voy a comerme la cabeza y voy a salir un rato para ver lo bonito que es el día y apreciarlo como todos.

Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí al recibidor para coger mi chaqueta al menos ya que hacía algo de frío por la tormenta de ayer.

Abrí la puerta y desaparecí por ella.

Pero, ¿adonde iría?.

¿¡Qué más da!?. Andaré y andaré y a algún sitio llegaré.

Mandé a mis pies andar un rato mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta justo donde encontré mi querido mp4.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba música (concretamente desde que estuve en el hospital ingresada) tampoco había tenido ganas ni me había acordado. Yo escuchaba música cuando me apetecía verdaderamente escucharla, cuando me sentía con ganas y feliz pero esta vez lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Necesitaba desconectar un rato y sentirme persona mientras mi propio calor seguía derramándose por mi ropa sin importarme nada.

Lo saqué y puse la primera canción que tenía sin mirar cual era para nada.

I TRIED TO KILL THE PAIN

BUT ONLY BROUGHT MORE

(SO MUCH MORE)

I LAY DYING

AND I'M POURING CRIMSON REGRET AND BETRAYAL.

_(INTENTÉ MATAR EL DOLOR,_

_PERO SOLO TRAJE MÁS_

_(MUCHO MÁS)._

_ESTOY MURIENDO._

_Y VERTIENDO TRAICIÓN Y PESAR CARMESÍ)._

Miré a mi izquierda para ver al parque donde como aquel que dice he crecido, el parque del Rey Pingüino.

Yo me he caído, reído, jugado, crecido y conversado en este parque desde siempre. Siempre quedaba en este parque, siempre he jugado en este parque, me he caído y ensuciado jugando en él. Yo reía con Tomoyo en él, con mis padres, mi hermano…

Yo y este parque teníamos una historia. Una hermosa y terrible historia que hacía no mucho había acabado en el desastre total. Mi querido y doloroso desastre.

El mismo que ahora me corrompía y me comía poco a poco lastimándome, matándome y desangrándome. El mismo al que odiaba hasta la locura.

Yo y mi terrible pasado de hace unos pocos días, el mismo que me tenía por una completa mierda.

El peor error de mi vida.

Sé que de errores se aprende, que no hay que llorar por el pasado porque el pasado en el pasado se queda, sé que hay que sonreír porque alguien se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa, sé hay que levantase después de la caída y sé perfectamente que ya no caeré la próxima vez. Pero yo no volveré a ser la de antes.

Algo en mí me lo dice, me lo grita. Por mucho que supere esto voy a estar marcada para siempre. Eso se va a quedar marcado con fuego, tachándome de imbécil y de mierda toda mi vida. Que esto ya ha marcado, seleccionado y guiado hasta mi futuro. El mismo donde solo soy una persona triste y sin nadie que la quiera.

Todo se olvidarán de mí algún día, y no tardará en llegar ese día.

Mi hermano hará su futuro y se irá a trabajar, se casará con alguien que lo quiera y tendrá hermosos hijos que serán mis sobrinos aunque yo nos los podré amar todo lo que quisiera ya que no sabré, aunque tendrá un buen padre que los quiera.

Tomoyo hará su vida con su querido Eriol. Se sacará su carrera de periodista aunque será una famosa diseñadora y modelo, mientras que Eriol la apoyará siempre y la querrá mientras que él también hace su futuro, juntos. Se casarán, tendrán precioso hijos con los ajos de Eriol y el pelo de mi querida amiga, largo, suave y azabache. Serán mis ahijados además de ser como mis primitos segundos, yo los cuidaré cuando ellos quieran irse fuera a tomar algo y pasar una loche loca o cuando haya una cena importante y tengan que ir los dos, pero siempre serán buenos con sus hijos y los querrán ya que ellos son unas personas excelentes.

De mis padres ni mejor ni hablar, ya que no sabré nada de ellos hasta que venga una carta de defunción diciendo que habían muerto. No lloraré para nada pero tampoco haré una fiesta por ellos, todavía tengo pedazos de corazón que palpitan y pueden sentir algo y yo no soy una persona mala como encima hacer una fiesta por eso. Siguen siendo mis padres, los mismos con los que he crecido, jugado y amado, los que me han enseñado lo que es esta vida y lo que debo de hacer, lo quiera o no. Ellos son mis padres, yo su hija y por ello todavía puedo sentir algo aunque casi no es ni un grano de arroz de amor.

Yo, en cambio, seguiré virgen toda mi vida, no amaré a nadie ni nadie me querrá. Haré mi carrera, seré una gran escritora y todos se acordarán de mí, aunque no podré hacer las tres cosas que tiene que hacer en la vida antes de irte, que son; escribir un libro (para que te recuerden y quedes en la historia), plantar un árbol (para dar limpieza a este mundo negro) y tener un hijo (para dejar descendencia). Como mucho hará las primeras nada más. Bueno… ayudaré a los necesitados y a los que me necesiten. Moriré sola, sin nadie, al igual que me meceré en aquella mecedora de madera que está en el porche para poder ver todos los días como amanece y como atardece haciendo punto.

Adiós a mis planes al estilo a la casa de la pradera.

Adiós a mi persona amada.

Adiós a mis hijos.

Adiós a Copito, mi pequeño y fiel perrito.

Adiós a mi casita en medio del campo.

Adiós a mi trabajo como cuidadora en la guardería.

Adiós a mi futuro pensado y hola al futuro señalado.

_I'M DYAING,_

_PRAYING,_

_BLEEDING,_

_AND SCREAMING._

_AM I TOO LOST TO BE SAVED?_

_AM I TOO LOST?_

_(ESTOY MURIENDO,_

_REZANDO,_

_SANGRANDO,_

_Y GRITANDO._

_ESTOY DEMASIADO PERDIDA PARA SER SALVADA?_

_¿ESTOY TAN PERDIDA?.)_

Hice a mis pies volver a ponerse en marcha y dejar de mirar mi querido parque e ir al centro de la ciudad.

Tomoeda es un lugar algo concurrido algunas veces, justo como hoy.

Las personas iban de un lado para otro agobiadas, otras tomaban un delicioso café mientras charlaban con otras personas, otras vestían lujosos trajes a pesar de ser domingo y no un lunes por ejemplo y andaban por la calle mientras que hablaban por teléfono con alguien en concreto. También había niños cogidos de las manos de sus madres que miraban de un lado para otro como si intentaran ver todo lo que les rodea y no perderse ni un pequeño detalle, no faltaban las parejas cogidas de las manos, besándose o metiéndose mano en algún rincón.

Justo como un domingo cualquiera, justo como siempre.

Me metí por un callejón sin mirar si había alguien o no para pasar de ese callejón y buscar otro camino. Tampoco me importaba si me querían matar por el camino, ya lo hacía yo sola y no me importaba ni dolía por lo que tampoco dolería eso.

MY GOD, MI TOURNIQUET,

RETURN TO ME SALVATION.

MY GOD, MY TOURNIQUET,

RETURN TO ME SALVATION.

_(MI DIOS, MI TORNIQUETE,_

_REGRESA A MÍ LA SALVACIÓN._

_MI DIOS, MI TORNIQUETE,_

_REGRESA A MÍ LA SALVACIÓN.)_

No sé donde aparecí solo sé que no había nadie y no parecía un buen barrio.

Vaya… Nunca había venido por aquí, no sabía que podría existir en un pequeño lugar un barrio de delincuentes, aunque tampoco se veía ninguno a decir verdad.

Ordené a mis pies seguir aunque mi cuerpo se resistía a ser atacado por muy poco que doliera. Tampoco era suicida. Solo iba ver el barrio y si veía alguna cosa rara me volvía al centro.

DO YOU, REMERBER ME?.

LOST FOR SO LONG.

WILL YOU BE ON THE OTHER SIDE?,

OR WILL YOU FORGET ME?.

_(¿ME RECUERDAS?._

_PERDIDA POR TANTO TIEMPO_

_¿ESTARÁS EN OTRO LADO?._

_¿O ME HABRÁS OLVIDADO?.)_

Llevaba un rato caminando y no me encontré con nadie.

Más que un barrio peligroso parecía el desierto del Sahara. Solo estaba yo, yo y mi música.

No había nadie en los edificios, nadie en las ventanas, ningún niño corriendo, ninguna pareja besándose…

Nada de nada.

Esto daba mala espina…

Corté mi pm4 aunque no me lo quité ya que así podría hacer como que no escuchaba algo por si me atacaban ya que tanta soledad huele a huevo podrido.

-¡Dame primero la pasta!- gritó alguien.

Giré mi cabeza a mi derecha y ví que en un callejón habían dos personas.

Me escondí en una esquina aunque saqué algo mi cabeza para ver lo que pasaba.

-Primero la droga, no volveré a caer-dijo el bajito.

-Yo si que no caeré, ¿te crees que soy gilipollas o qué?- vaciló el más alto.

No los veía bien a pesar de ser de día, esta zona estaba muy oscura por lo que entorné un poco los ojos para intentar saber quienes eran pero no logré nada.

-Está bien- aceptó el bajo y sacó unos 30 euros de su bolsillo.

-Estupendo- se alegró el otro sacando una bolsa de su bolsillo.

-Te veré pronto- se despidió el bajito.

-Vale.

El bajito se fue por el otro lado del callejón mientras el otro se quedaba allí.

Miré el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, otra vez buscando lo que quería.

Creo que puse eso en…

¡Aquí!.

Saqué los billetes y los conté.

10, 15, 20, 25, 30…

¡Estupendo!.

Guardé mi mp4 en el bolsillo al igual que el resto del dinero y salí de mi escondite.

-Oye- lo llamé.

Esta vez si lo pude ver.

Era un joven alto y moreno con ojos verdes claros. Podría tener uno o dos años más que yo, no mucho más, aunque su estatura no era ni comparable a la mía. Era muy pero que muy alto, y robusto. Sus ojos eran casi transparentes y profundos aunque en ellos había algo que no supe descifrar muy bien. Su ropa era ancha, vaquera y ropa por algunos lados. De un bolsillo colgaba una cadena. Me recordaba mucho a Li, solo que los ojos de Li eran caramelos y tenía el pelo revuelto y chocolate por lo demás era idéntico aunque tal vez Li fuera algo más alto y robusto que él. Aunque me daba miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar preciosa?-preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Quiero la misma cantidad que le has dado a ese chico y lo mismo- ordené decidida.

El chico se rió a carcajada limpia por lo que dije y yo fruncí al ceño y crucé mis brazos realmente enfadada.

-Tú no sabes lo que te dices muñequita- me aseguró.

-Me da igual lo que sé y lo que no sé o me das la puta droga o te quedas sin 25 euros, tú verás.

-Eres directa, ¿eh?- se rió otra vez.

Os juro que me estaban dando ganas de pegarle un buen puñetazo y de salir de allí pero necesitaba esa maldita droga.

-O me la das o me voy- insistí.

-Muñeca eso es co-ca-í-na- me deletreó la palabra como si fuera tonta y no entendiera- y es muy fuerte para ti, muñeca.

-Dámela- ordené entre dientes.

-¿Qué tal si pruebas primero pegamento y después empiezas con eso?.

-¿Qué clase de vendedor de droga eres?.

-Uno que intenta follarse a una tía en su sano juicio para que grite más de lo que espera.

Directo, muy directo.

**Sakura vete de allí ya o vas a terminar muy mal.**

No, necesito esa droga sea como sea.

-Suéltala ya gilipollas- grité.

-¡Eh!, tranquila fierecita, te la daré aunque es pura y si esta es la primera vez deberías fumarla para que no cause tanto, consejo de amigo.

-Sí vale, vale.

Sacó la cocaína y yo le dí el dinero. Tan pronto como la tuve en mis manos me fui del callejón.

**¿No pensarás tomarla verdad?.**

Mira que eres estúpida querida consciencia, entonces, ¿para qué la he comprado?.

**¿Estas loca o eres gilipollas?.**

Las dos cosas amiguita.

Ahora necesito un lugar para…

Este es un buen sitio.

Es un parque destrozado y no creo que venga la gente para ver como se droga la gente o…

¿¡Qué es esto!?, ¡qué asco!.

Definitivamente los niños no vendrían a ver drogadictos y condones en el suelo. No, si que no.

Fui a un rincón donde no había ningún plastiquito, ni botellas, cristales, ni nada raro y me senté.

Saqué de mi chaqueta el papel y lo extendí en una piedra.

Cogí un pañuelo y puse la cocaína en él mientras enrollaba el otro papel.

¿Qué la fume?.

Eso te lo has creído tú, así hace mucho más efecto, gilipollas.

**Escucha Sakura, tírala y no hagas más tonterías por hoy.**

No, yo la voy a tomar además la jodía me ha costado 30 euros como para que la desperdicie, aunque parece que es de calidad. Huele… extraño…

**Podrías envenenarte.**

Me da igual.

**Pero…**

Y antes de que mi consciencia me regañara más la inhalé en menos que canta un gallo.

Joder, joder, joder…

Cuantas estrellas…

Estoy feliz…

¡Feliz!.

¡Me siento bien!.

La droga no es tan mala, es buena después de todo…

El mundo es bueno, todo el mundo es bueno…

Y yo era feliz, muy feliz. ¡Soy feliz!.

-¡¡Yo soy felizzz!!, ¡¡yooo soy felizzz!!- canté.

Muy pero que muy feliz. ¡¡Todo es de color pastel!!. ¡¡Qué monada!!.

-¿Kinomoto?- me llamó una voz lejana.

-¡¡YOOOOO SOYYYYY FELIIIZZZZZZZ!!, ¡¡YOOOOOOOOOO SOYYYYYYY FEEELLLLIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ!!.

-¿Pero qué haces?- gritó la voz.

¡¡Ah!!. ¡¡No grites tú que me duele la cabeza!!.

-¿¿Quu… kien eges??-pregunté algo confusa.

-Shaoran- respondió- ¿pero que haces?.

-SSS.. Shhhhaoooorrrraaaannn yooooo soyyyyyy feeeelllliiiiiiiiizzzzzzz.

Shaoran me cogió da las muñecas para levantarme pero me causó verdadero dolor esta vez.

Vaya… drogarse era peor que beber mil veces al parecer…

O por lo menos para mí. Tal vez sea porque es la primera vez que lo tomo y que me afecte más pero el caso es que ¡¡yo soy feliz!!. Aunque eso no me salvó de que gimiera de dolor. El que al parecer Shaoran no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué mierda…?- refunfuñó mientras me levantaba un poco la manga.

Observé su cara sin decir nada pero al parecer no le afectó en absoluto porque no cambió de expresión al ver mis rajas.

Intenté retirara mis manos pero me resultó imposible pues la agarró más fuerte sin dejar de mirar mis muñecas con cierto aire confuso y enfadado.

-Q-Quii-ttaa- le ordené.

Me soltó las muñecas y esta vez sí frunció su ceño y me miró. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido totalmente hasta se de un color negro. Daba miedo, verdadero miedo. No se veía ninguna expresión en concreto solo que estaba confuso y algo cabreado aunque no sé la razón concreta aunque…

¡¡SOY FELIZ!!.

-Vamos- me ordenó rudamente. Siempre lo hacía así pero esta vez lo ha dicho como si me estuviera diciendo con una navaja en mano; 'O me haces el puto caso o te rajo desde la cabeza hasta los pies' cito textualmente lo que decía su mirada y su expresión.

Aunque yo no tenía ganas, verdaderamente, se estaba bien en este rinconcito.

-Nooo tttenngoo gaannnaaasss- respondí todo lo enfadada que pude aunque no me salía en absoluto.

-¡Sakura Kinomoto o haces el jodido favor de venir o te llevo a rastras aunque sea lo último que haga en mi puta vida!- gritó desesperado.

Vaya… Nos sabía que se podían decir tantas palabrotas en una misma frase y con tanta rabia encima.

-Vvvvale, vvvvvale Dddonnnn Ppppalabrrrrottttassss, vvvvoy pppperrrro nnno mmmeee ccccooooommmaaaassss.

Solo gruñó y me cogió del codo.

¡¡Hoe!!. Esto no es ir andando, ni a paso ligero, esto es correr más que el rayo.

-Ppppaaarrraaa uunnnn poooccccoooo.

Me hizo caso y paró hasta me soltó, pero al parecer era solo para sacar la llave del edifico en el qué vivía para que entráramos.

Otra vez me cogió del brazo temiendo que me escapara o algo por el estilo…

¿Por qué no me puede dejar en paz?. Yo estaba feliz, feliz desde hacía unos días, y me lo tenía que estropear todo…

Jodido.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento mientras yo tosía.

Mierda me voy a asfixiar.

Tosí, tosí y tosí.

-Respira- me obligó Shaoran.

Eso intento gilipollas.

Por fin pude coger aire, mi querido y apreciado aire.

¿Sabéis qué?,.

Nunca me había fijado en que Li fuera tan guapo…

Me gustaban los matices de sus ojos caramelo, su nariz milimetrada y perfecta en su rostro impecable, sus carnosos labios qué ni ellos mismos sabrán a cuantas chicas han besado, su cuello… Oh Dios si maravilloso cuello, me entraba tentación de poder saber cuan suave es su piel y perfecta. Por lo que permití el gusto de hacerlo.

Me acerqué a él y besé su cuello, una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez…

Tal y como lo imaginaba, perfecta. Menos suave que la mía pero no es áspera, solo perfecta…

Todavía no he terminado con la expedición señores…

Bueno… Su cuello, sus anchos y firmes hombros que se escondían tras una camiseta negra, los mismos que hacían que sus brazos sean parte de él. Los mismos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y me apegaban más a él. Por cierto, ¿he dicho que eran perfectos? Bueno… perfectos y bien formados ahora que los toco, ya sabía yo que detrás de tanta ropa había algo con lo que fantasear un ratito.

Lo siguiente… Su esculpido y recto torso, ese que no podía tocar porque sus manos no me lo permitían y tampoco la cercanía entre nosotros. Y bueno… Tampoco estando medio drogada no me fijaré que hay más abajo porque no es que me sienta muy cómoda aún estando más para allá que otra cosa.

-Nnnunnncaaa meee haabbíííaaa fijjadddoo ennn qqqueeee esssttuuuvvviiierrraaasss taaaaannnn bbbuuueeeennnooooo.

Se rió en mi cuello lo que hizo que me entrara cosquillas y me estremeciera.

-Estas bien drogada, ¿eh?- se jactó.

Me vengué con un mordisco en su oreja y él de esto con un lametón en mi cuello.

-Ggggiiiliiiippooolllllaaasss

-Ni siquiera sabes insultar bien perra.

-Hhhiiijjjjooooo ddddeeee ppppuuuttttaaaa.

¿Qué tal eso?.

Sé que no es lo mismo si lo dijera sin que me temblara la voz pero es que no puedo, me es imposible mantener un tono concreto en ella y que no temblara y se perdiera.

-Perra, sigues sin insultar bien.

Gilipollas, ¿qué te has creído?.

Pero el caso es que yo seré un perra y todo lo que tu quieras pero que tú no separas los labios de mi cuello ni aunque cayera una bomba atómica.

-Qqqquuuueee laaaa ttiiieeeennneeeessss cooorrrrttttaaa.

Toma, jódete.

Hubiera salido mejor si no estuviera temblado y hubiera quedado más realista pero…

Además da igual como lo digas, a ellos le duele de todas las maneras.

-Esa es buena, aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo que dices.

-¿Qqqquuuiiieeeennnn tttteee haaasss crreeeiiidddooo giiilipollllassss? .

-Shaoran Li.

Gilipollas.

-Errreeesss uuunnnn ppuuuttttonnnn.

-Y tú una puta pero que le vamos a hacer.

¿Quien te has creído?.

Yo te callaré más rápido que decir amén.

Saqué la cabeza de su cuellos y fui a capturara sus labios aunque antes…

* * *

Me removí entre algo que no supe identificar.

Se estaba a gusto y calentita, es más me sentía bien desde hace algo de tiempo. Sentía calor, mi propio calor sin ni siquiera rajarme para que mi sangre me cubriera. Me sentía bien sin estar drogada, porque todavía no había probado nada, ¿no?, además no duraba tanto el efecto de una toma creo yo. A lo mejor no habría pasado ni media hora desde…

Ahora que lo pienso…

Se estaba muy a gusto, me recuerda a cuando me quedé dormida en medio de la conversación con mi hermano.

Aunque siendo droga podría haber muerto…

No. No porque sino no me dolería la cabeza ni me sentiría mareada, en el cielo solo se sentía amor y calidez o algo así, ¿no?.

¡Bah!.

Da igual.

Pero sino estoy en el cielo ni tampoco estoy en la calle (es evidente pues estoy demasiado calentita para estar allí), ¿Dónde narices estoy?.

Lo último que recuerdo es ese hombre, la droga y felicidad además de estar a gusto y tranquila conmigo misma…

¡Dios!.

¿Y si alguien me había raptado? o peor, ¿y si ese hombre me había violado y por eso estaba en este lugar (que lo tomaré como una cama) y se había aprovechado de mi estado?. ¡No podía ser!. Yo no… En mi toma me había sentido bien y recuerdo a alguien besando mi cuello, mi oreja y mi mentón además de el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y lo bien que se estaba en sus brazos. Me había sentido bien y segura de mí misma en ese momento pero no podía permitirlo si él era…

Oí unos pasos acercarse a mí aunque se pararon a mi lado.

¿Y si era para empezar la segunda ronda?, o tal vez sea la décima o la undécima ronda y yo sin enterarme aunque ahora no estaba drogada y me enteraría perfectamente.

No me atreví a abrir los ojos y ver la cara de mi raptor, ya la vería después ahora tenía mucho miedo…

-Abre los ojos, sé que estás despierta- susurró una voz bastante conocida.

No parecía la de aquel hombre.

Abrí un poco el ojo intentando que no me viera y a la vez lo veía.

Era un hombre alto, con el pelo revuelto y chocolate y robusto. Sus ojos eran oro fundido con un toque azabache que lo cubría.

Yo conocía a ese hombre y no era el drogadicto además de que este no se veía tan pálido ya que su piel era cobriza y no tan débil a causa de la droga. Además su voz, su figura me sonaba muchísimo. Él era…

¡Li!.

Abrí mis ojos como platos.

Él… él… ¿él era el que había abusado de mí?.

No podía ser… Yo a él no le parecía atractiva en absoluto pues sino ya lo hubiera echo antes y para que lo recordara y supiera de quien era mi preciada virginidad. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¡A él eso loe viene mejor1. Yo no me acuerdo de nada y no tengo pruebas para demostrarlo…

Jodido.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?- se rió.

-Hijo de puta- grité lanzando las sábanas a un lado y levantándome para pegarle una buena zurra. Aunque todo quedó en un intento ya que no pude porque me cogió de las muñecas haciéndome gemir.

En verdad dolían las malditas rajas del compón.

-Para el carro muñeca- me ordenó divertido- ¿qué crees que pollas estás haciendo?

-¿Eres gilipollas o qué?, ¿me quitas mi preciado tesoro y después me preguntas que qué…?

-¿Preciado tesoro?- interrumpió algo confundido.

-No te hagas ahora el gilipollas lo dos sabemos que tú me violaste cuando yo estaba droga…

No pude terminar pues empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia en mi cara.

¿Primero me quita mi tesoro y después se ríe en mi cara y tan pancho?.

-Qué más quisiera tú que lo hubiera echo, tú no me atraes.

¿Qué?.

Él no me… ¿violó?.

Aunque, ¿está diciendo que no soy atractiva?

-¡Eh!. Yo soy atractiva…

No ocultó una risa que yo la tomé como una sonrisa de esas malvadas que presagian que lo siguiente no es muy bueno para tu salud mental.

-Sí lo eras.

-¿Um?

¿Eras?.

No se referirá a los besos de ayer…

¡Oh Dios mío!. Esa sonrisita dice que sí…

-Sabes que estaba drogada…

Vaya… Qué rápido le ha cambiado la cara.

De un rostro divertido no queda nada ya que ahora de verdadero miedo, bueno él da miedo cuando se pone serio definitivamente.

-El desayuno está listo- informó mientras se iba.

¿Qué he dicho ahora para que cambie de humor tan rápido?. No me he metido con él ni nada por el estilo solo he dicho que estaba drogada, nada más…

Pude ver que encima de la cama había ropa aunque no sabía para que era por lo que me puse las zapatillas y me fui a la cocina.

Vaya… ¡Qué bien huele!.

Cuando llegué Shaoran estaba poniendo un plato en la mesa y algo de zumo de naranja.

-¡Huele estupendo!

Ni siquiera me miró ni de reojo, solo terminó de poner los platos. Fue entonces cuando se dignó a mirarme aunque con algo de enfado en su rostro.

Sus cambios de humor son como latigazos…

-Li…- susurré.

-Voy a comprar unas cosas, te dejaré sola un rato. Te cambiarás con la ropa que hay encima de la cama y te darás una ducha- ordenó seriamente- No harás ninguna tontería como drogarte y mucho menos la locura de rajarte las venas. Vendré dentro de poco. ¿Sabrás hacerme caso por una puta vez y no hacer tonterías?.

Asentí algo confundida.

No sabía que le molestaría tanto lo que haga en mi vida.

Cogió su chaqueta y sus llaves y se fue. Ya está.

C'est fini.

Miré las tortitas con recelo.

¿Qué le he echo yo a él?.

En fin…

Comí las tortitas (que por cierto estaban buenísimas) y me bebí el zumo.

Cogí la ropa que estaba encima de la cama.

Supongo que era de él ya que esto no es muy femenino que digamos, además me viene seguro grandísima, pero algo es mejor que nada además no le voy a replicar nada pues no estaba de buen humor y la próxima vez acabaré estrellada en el lavabo.

Me duché enseguida pues no me apetecía esta vez estar mucho en la ducha, además de que él no deja de ser un extraño después de todo, uno que puede hacerme lo que quiera cuando quiera y cuando menos me lo espere.

Exactamente, la ropa me venía enorme aunque no voy a cejar, tampoco se notaba mucho y además se está a gusto con ella.

Me había dejado unos pantalones cortos que podría coger otra media pierna mía y la camiseta dejaba ver mi hombro. Me recordó la misma imagen que ví en el lavabo de Tomoyo solo que esta había cambiado algo, tenía algo de más color en todo el cuerpo.

Me alegraba muchísimo por ello. Por lo menos podré aparentar que estoy medio bien sin echarme tras quilos de maquillaje todas las santas horas.

Supongo que todo es gracias a Tomoyo y aunque no lo quiera reconocer, de Li.

Creo que se merece que por lo menos sepa porque narices lloraba, una explicación como mínimo por todo lo que está haciendo por mí aunque lo niegue y no lo quiera aceptar.

Pero no puedo hacer que vea como son las cosas…

Tras recoger el cuarto de baño y hacer la cama que yo había destrozado fui a por mi chaqueta que estaba manchada de sangre, cogí mi mp4 y me acosté en el sofá.

_I'M DYAING,_

_PRAYING,_

_BLEEDING,_

_AND SCREAMING._

_AM T TOO LOST TO BE SAVED?_

_AM I TOO LOST?._

MY GOD, MI TOURNIQUET,

RETURN TO ME SALVATION.

MY GOD, MY TOURNIQUET,

RETURN TO ME SALVATION.

(RETURN TO ME SALVATION).

_(__ESTOY MURIENDO,_

_REZANDO,_

_SANGRANDO,_

_Y GRITANDO._

_ESTOY DEMASIADO PERDIDA PARA SER SALVADA?_

_¿ESTOY TAN PERDIDA?._

_MI DIOS, MI TORNIQUETE,_

_REGRESA A MÍ LA SALVACIÓN._

_MI DIOS, MI TORNIQUETE,_

_REGRESA A MÍ LA SALVACIÓN._

_(DEVUÉLVEME A LA SALVACIÓN))_

Algunas veces creemos que las canciones están dedicadas a nosotros. Que describen nuestros sentimientos más profundos y mejor guardados. Que aquellos artistas lo han escrito justo basándose en nosotros. ¿Pero alguien ha pensado alguna vez que a lo mejor ellos están viviendo tu misma situación?.

Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Pero piensa que esa persona esta sufriendo como tú y que sigue adelante.

¿Por qué no hacerlo tú también?.

Y lo intentas, lo intentas… Hasta que te rindes y terminas haciendo una locura justo como la mía.

(I WANT TO DIE!)

_(¡QUIERO MORIR!)._

Es entonces cuando crees que lo has perdido todo y deseas la muerte, pero francamente ¿has pensado alguna vez qué la vida es un regalo?, ¿qué solo se vive una vez?. No. Solo has cometido la locura y seguirás cometiéndola porque eso te hace sentirte bien, querida, _'viva'_…

Pero te haces daño y te engañas a ti misma/o. Te sientes más y más infeliz por cada momento que pasa, dejas de estar completa/o de nuevo y no sabes como hacer que te sientas _'bien' _de nuevo.

Es entonces cuando se pasa por tu cabeza esa idea loca por la que todos pasamos alguna vez en la vida.

Pero ¿nunca has valorado la fuerza que tienes que hasta en los momentos difíciles sabes mostrar?. Nunca has pensado en lo que significa tener un día más de vida. Nunca.

Tampoco te ha hecho falta, ¿verdad?. Es decir, tienes todo lo que quieres, ¿para qué ponerte a pensar sobre eso?. Te entristece mucho y eso no es lo quieres.

Actúas como si nada.

Nadie, nadie, sabe por la mentiras que vives. Sólo tú.

Pero lo peor es que no abres los ojos, tampoco quieres. No te das cuenta que la respuesta la tienes enfrente de tus narices o es que no quieres verla, ¿verdad?. No te gusta el camino fácil por mucho que te repitas que tú vas a lo sencillo y a lo rápido.

¡Ja!.

¡Mentira!.

Toda tu vida es una mentira sino abres lo ojos de una vez, pero es peor si sigues haciéndote daño.

¿Porqué no puedes aferrarte a lo único que tienes de vida e irte con algo?.

Piénsalo.

Nunca te vas con lo que ha quedado, ¿para qué?. ¡Tú te has roto y piensas recuperarte entera/o!. No ves que te sigues destrozando, ¿verdad?. No. Solo ves que tú te has destrozado en mil pedazos y que piensas recuperarlos todos sea como sea.

¿Te has dado cuenta de no te coge todo en tu bolsillo?, ¿qué rebosa y que se cae?.

Sigues empeñada/o en recogerlo todo, te cueste la vida eso.

Pero ya te ha costado, ¿no lo ves?.

Nunca conseguirás recoger todos los pedazos porque recoges siempre los mismos que caen y caen de tus bolsillos.

Morirás incompleta/o.

Ahora saca la conclusión de esto.

MY GOD, MY TOURNIQUET,

RETURN TO ME SALVATION,

MI GOD, MY TOURNIQUET,

RETURN TO ME SALVATION.

(_MI DIOS, MI TORNIQUETE,_

_REGRESA A MÍ LA SALVACIÓN._

_MI DIOS, MI TORNIQUETE,_

_REGRESA A MÍ LA SALVACIÓN.)_

Sí, has mal gastado toda tu vida en ello.

¿No piensas que hubiera sido mejor marcharte con los bolsillos llenos pero sin que se caiga nada?.

Hubieras terminado antes, ¿no?. Hubieras vivido dignamente tu vida aunque no estás completa nunca más pero algo o alguien puede ocupar ese hueco por ti y tú por esa persona o cosa.

Pero para eso también nos cegamos.

Pensamos que van con malas intenciones y nunca nos abrimos a ellos. Nos volverán a hacer daño, ¿verdad?. Además tú ya no sabes amar a nadie.

Cierto, tú nunca sabrás amar a nadie por lo que le harás daño eso es lo que piensas. Pero tú si eres capaz de hacerlo porque tus pedazos todavía sienten algo, llamémosle amor, felicidad, cariño…

Como quieras, pero todavía palpitan dentro de ti y necesitan algo que las proteja de nuevo. ¿Porqué no dejas que sane las heridas?. Siempre quedan cicatrices lo sé, pero está en tus manos que esas cicatrices duelan y se abran una y otra vez y cada vez peor ya que queman como el fuego.

La soledad es lo peor que hay en esta vida.

Te consume por dentro dejándote vacía/o. Solo están tus bolsillos rebosando una y otra vez, tus cicatrices abiertas de par en par haciéndote daño y el vacio. El terrible y temido vacío.

Es entonces cuando cometes el error de tu vida, el último error que harás en esta vida…

MY WOUNDS CRY FOR THE GAVE,

MY SOUL CRIES FOR DELIVERANCE.

WILL I BE DENIED CHRIST.

TOURNIQUET.

MY SUICIDE…

(MY SUICIDE…)

(MY SUICIDE…)

_(MIS HERIDAS LLORAN POR EL SEPULCRO._

_MI ALMA LLORA POR EL RESCATE._

_¿SERÉ NEGADA A CRISTO?._

_TORNIQUETE._

_MI SUICIDIO…_

_(MI SUICIDIO…)_

_(MI SUICIDIO…))_

Tu suicido. La muerte.

Ya está, ¿verdad?. Se acabó.

El final…

Es el camino más fácil, el más rápido y menos doloroso, ¿verdad?.

Dulce Sacrificio.

¿Cuál será tu último deseo?.

¿Volver a vivir una vida mejor?, ¿ir al cielo?...

Yo pediría volver a vivir la misma historia.

No soy camicace, ni nada por el estilo. Solo realista.

¿Crees que alguien te va ha dar alguna vida más bonita?.

Esto es la vida.

Con tus tropezones, golpes, heridas, sonrisas, felicidad…

Esto es lo que te ha tocado vivir y no habrá otra cosa, por lo que piénsalo la próxima vez que vayas a hacerte daño tú misma/o.

Nunca hagas una locura, nunca, nunca intentes recoger más trozos de los que puedes, déjalos, nunca te encierres en ti misma, siempre hay luz al final del túnel, nunca rechaces a los que te ayudan o aman, solo quiere lo mejor para ti, abre los ojos de una vez, no eres ciega por lo que despierta, y sobre todo, nunca te des por vencida y busca la solución, está delante tuya.

Me quité los cascos y dejé mi mp4 encima de la mesita.

**Sakura, apúntate todo lo que dices y sal de una vez adelante, maldita sea.**

Eso es lo que voy a hacer…

Oí unas llaves y la puerta abrirse y cerrarse dejando mostrar a Li.

Pero lo primero de todo que voy a hacer es no encerrarme en mí misma, amar a los demás y dejar que puedan cicatrizar mis heridas.

-Buenas- le saludé desde el sofá.

Ni siquiera me miró, fue a la cocina y soltó las cosas.

Me levanté del sofá y fui a la cocina.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunté.

-No- respondió rotundamente.

-Pero…

-Vete al sofá Kinomoto- ordenó con rudeza.

-Quiero hablar contigo- susurré

-Yo no.

-¡Shaoran deja de ser un niño chico y escúchame!- grité enfadada.

No sé de donde saqué las confianzas para llamarlo por su nombre pero tampoco importaba, solo quería que me escuchara de una puta vez.

Me miró algo sorprendido aunque no duró ni dos segundos ya que enseguida recobró su compostura y siguió con la compra como si nada.

-Ahora iré al sofá- me informó.

Sonreí.

Por fin me escucha, ¡por fin!.

Me dirigí contenta al sofá y me senté.

No tardó mucho en venir conmigo y sentarse rendido a mi lado.

-¿Qué es tan importante?.

-Creo que mereces saber el porqué de todo esto y pienso contártelo- dije con firmeza aunque abrió la boca para quejarse- No, te lo voy a contar te guste o no.

Se cayó y me miró. Cosa que yo tomé como un; 'dime'.

Tomé aire y empecé.

-Mis padres se pelearon hace poco, se gritaron, se pegaron y dijeron que yo era una mierda…

'_¡No sé ni porque la tuvimos!__Sólo nos está complicando la vida, es muy patosa ni podemos hacernos cargo de ella.'_

-Ellos siguieron gritando y gritando es más amenazaron con el divorcio…

'_¡Cierto! ¡No debería haberme casado contigo!. Mañana mismo pido el divorcio.'_

-Después vinieron los golpes y las amenazas con llamar a la policía…

'_¡Suéltame hijo de puta! La policía se encargará bien de ti.'_

'_Yo me encargaré bien de ti.'_

-No aguantaba más por lo que me fui y sin saberlo me encontraba enfrente de la casa de Tomoyo, ella me cuidó y me consoló hasta toda la noche pero ella me dijo que para eso estaba…

'_Gracias, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por haberme cuidado esta noche sin preguntarme nada.'_

'_Las amigas están para eso Sakurita, no tienes que agradecérmelo, para mí ha sido un placer cuidarte.'_

-Me quedé en casa de Tomoyo y sigo allí. Ayer me llamó mi hermano pidiendo explicaciones….

'_Sakura, ¿qué ha pasado'_

-Me animó y consoló…

'_Sakura tú no tienes culpa de nada.'_

'_Ellos te tiene que importar una mierda, tú no eres así y lo sabes. No eres una mierda, ¿vale?. Nunca te trates de eso puesto que no lo eres. No llores más todo esto pasaría tarde o temprano…'_

-Es más, él tenía una idea pero no sabía si era cierta…

'_Suponía algo pero no sabía si era cierto y mucho menos que se desataría justo cuando me fui ese día, sin darte ninguna protección…'_

-Yo le dije que me quedaría y él me apoyó…

'_Está bien. Aunque cuando se vayan tú…'_

'_Me quedaré en casa de Tomoyo durante un tiempo, no puedo ir ya, ya que todavía puedo escuchar los gritos…'_

'_¿Qué harás tú?.'_

'_Por ahora me quedaré aquí, sabes que si quieres volver te estaré esperando.'_

'_Gracias'._

'_Cuídate monstruito'._

'_Te quiero mucho hermano…'_

'_Yo también mocosa.'_

'_Bye'_

'_Bye…'_

-Es entonces cuando cometí la locura de mi vida…

'_Quiero la misma cantidad que le has dado a ese chico y lo mismo'_

'_Tú no sabes lo que te dices muñequita'_

'_Me da igual lo que sé y lo que no sé o me das la puta droga o te quedas sin 25 euros, tú verás.'_

'_Eres directa, ¿eh?'_

'_O me la das o me voy'_

'_Muñeca eso es co-ca-í-na y es muy fuerte para ti, muñeca.'_

'_Dámela'_

'_¿Qué tal si pruebas primero pegamento y después empiezas con eso?.'_

'_¿Qué clase de vendedor de droga eres?.'_

'_Uno que intenta follarse a una tía en su sano juicio para que grite más de lo que espera.'_

'_¡Suéltala ya gilipollas.'_

'_¡Eh!, tranquila fierecita, te la daré aunque es pura y si esta es la primera vez deberías fumarla para que no cause tanto, consejo de amigo.'_

'_Sí vale, vale'_

-Lo demás ya lo sabes…

Escuchó todo con atención y no dijo nada… Hasta ahora.

-¿Porqué te rajaste?- preguntó serio, en toda la explicación había estado serio

-Quería buscar mi propio calor y lo encontré en mis venas.

-Sabes que eres gilipollas, ¿verdad?.

Reí un poco.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Y que también sabes que no volverás a drogarte o te mataré yo mismo, ¿verdad?.

-Sí, también lo sé.

-Está bien.

-Sí.

Y reí, por mucho que él lo intente se preocupa por mí. Aunque sea solo para meterse con alguien.

Ahora que lo pienso… Yo le prometí que la próxima vez que nos viéramos él podría meterse conmigo perfectamente.

-Li, ¿no se te olvida algo?.

-No…

-¿Nada de nada?- insistí

- Haber… ¿Qué se me olvida?

-El pacto de ayer…

Sonrió al recordarlo, esas sonrisas sádicas o cínicas que nunca quieres ver en el rostro de tu peor enemigo.

**Eres masoquista.**

Vale, vale, lo sé, pero yo lo que prometo lo cumplo.

-Está bien… ¿Por qué no seguimos con lo de ayer?

¿Qué?.

-¿Um?.

En respuesta él me acercó más a él rodeando mi cintura.

No puede ser… Eso no…

-La tanda de besos- recordó seductoramente rozando mi cuello con sus labios suavemente.

No podría ser…

¿Shaoran Li me estaba pidiendo que nos besemos o es mi imaginación? , ¿Dónde ha quedado si dignidad?

* * *

_**Notas de la autora;**_

Hola a todos!!!. ¿Qué tal?. Pues yo aquí subiendo el nuevo capitulo (sé que es obvio pero es que no sé que deciros exactamente).

¿Qué tal el capítulo?, ¿os sorprendió?.

Es algo rarito pues Sakura está cambiando mucho de parecer pero así son las cosas, nunca podrás ordenar tu mente… Una cosa que quede clara, Sakura no es un drogata ni empezará a serlo tampoco es una Emo ni nada de eso, ni yo tampoco es más yo me desmayo viendo sangre y no soy capaz de intentar hacerme daño por nada del mundo. Solo de escribirlo me daba una cosa… Pero no todo es de color rosa, ¿no?.

Bueno dejando eso claro, ¿qué tal el capítulo?, ¿muy largo?, ¿muy corto?... Supongo que tal vez se os haya echo algo más largo al leerlo pues este es muuuuchooo más largo que los anteriores, ha llegado a las 30 páginas y algo más, pero es que no podía dejarlo justo donde se suponía que terminaba el capitulo pues era muy corto para mi gusto por lo que he añadido más.

Se ha quedado en un momento interesante, ¿eh?, Jejeje.

¿Qué tal va Shaoran?, vuestras predicciones son ciertas. Shaoran se está encariñando de Sakura poco a poco aunque no lo quiera asimilar. Por cierto… ¿tan mal estuvo el punto de vista de Shaoran?. Es que han bajado los reviews y cuando por día solía tener muchos hits ahora tengo menos. No creo que sea tan malo, hoe. Sé que no se me da bien pero…

Bueno… Ya he aclarado algo sobre sus padres y su hermano aunque… Todavía queda.

Aviso que el siguiente capítulo va ha haber escenas S&S y hasta tal vez odien a Tomoyo y a Eriol, Jejeje, ¿un misterio, eh?.

Que mas… ¿Os gustó la canción?. Es otra de mis favoritas (aunque de Evanescence me gustan casi todas por no decir todas), es muy bonita y me pareció perfecta para este capítulo pues tiene un significado escondido…

¿Os gustaron las reflexiones de Sakurita?. No me digáis que alguna vez no habéis pensado o echo algo de lo que ella dice. Aunque en fin… Así es la vida…

Una cosa que no os confunda. Todo ha pasado en el mismo día, el sábado. Lo digo porque puede que os haya confundido algo cuando Sakura se ha mareado, no por otra cosa.

¿Qué más?... ¿Qué apostáis, que Sakura seguirá con la tanda de besos o que lo mandará a paseo?. Bueno… Más o menos creo que os haréis una idea (os he dado muchas pistas en las notas de autoras). Una cosa que quede clara, ellos no se han besado todavía en serio, por lo menos no se han rozado ni los labios (aún XD), solo juguetean con el cuello, el mentón y las orejas, jejeje.

Por cierto, os aseguro de que poco a poco las cosas se irán estabilizando, paciencia queridos amigos!!!.

Bueno ahora las preguntas suspense; ¿qué hará Sakura?, ¿le besará o lo mandará a tomar paseo?, ¿porqué no sale nuestro querido Shin? (que coste que no me he olvidado de él para nada), ¿y los padres de Sakura?, ¿qué harán con ella?, ¿y la cara dura de Shaoran?, os recuerdo que le ha dicho que no se drogue cuando es el primero que lo hace, ¿sigue drogándose nuestro querido Dios griego?. Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo…

Contestaciones a vuestros queridos reviews; 

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy****; **Sip, exactamente. A cada cual más jodido , Jejeje. Gracias por leerme y por que te guste el capitulo!!. Hasta la próxima!!.

**Lyons****; **Gracias por todo!!. Sip, la atracción empieza poquito a poquito como ya hemos visto en este capítulo aunque poco a poco la cosa irá haciendo más efecto pero en fin… eso ya es otra cosa… Gracias por todo!!!. Nos vemos pronto!!!.

**hadita-lp****; **Gracias por todo!!. Me alegro que te gustara la canción y el capitulo!!. Hasta pronto!!.

**nani27****; **Hola!!!.Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado!!!. Sí, lo mejor hubiera sido que él la amara en silencio pero… Todo es culpa de mi alocada mente!!. XD. Bueno en este no ha habido beso, solo lo del otro capítulo aunque puede que en el próximo lo haya… Lo dejo a tu imaginación por ahora XD. Aunque en este capítulo ya le haya dicho la verdad Sakurita eso no quiere decir que él no su hubiera muerto de ganas. Tranqui, todas esas preguntas ya sé contestarán (algunas ya lo están pero… sé aclararan por el camino). Bueno no te hice esperar mucho, no??. Jejeje. Tú también te cuidas!!. Hasta pronto.

**Euphie-sama****; **Hola!!!. Sip, pobre de ella aunque es como tu dices, menos mal que nuestro querido Shaoran estaba con ella que si no… Me encanta que te encante!! (que lio no??XD). Y sé lo que dices, que te gusta que sea diferente a como lo es siempre aunque es algo extraño, lo sé. Pocas veces yo lo he visto siendo un 'niño malo', sinceramente. Una pregunta (ya que has visto Kobato o lo que hay de ella), de veras que va a ver nada más que 24 capítulos??, o es una temporada?? O qué es??. Es que no me imagino que termine tan rápido ya que todavía le queda a Kobato mucho que solucionar (y enamorarse de Fujimoto!! ^_^). Aunque si solo tienen esos capítulos supongo yo que las cosas pasaran muy rápido y con mucha información, no??. Aunque sabemos como son las CLAMP y estoy segura que nos enteraremos de todo aunque lo tengamos que ver 500 veces (como me pasó a mí con algunos capítulos de Tsubasa, más concretamente los últimos, ya que son algo liosos) y que al final nos enamoraremos más de esa linda parejita y de Kobato!!. Gracias por todo!!. Nos vemos pronto!!.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs****; **Jejeje, me alegro de que te gustara su mente!! Aunque es un lio ya lo sé, pero al final es comprensible y puedes secar tus propias conclusiones. Buenos somos pocas… pero lo pasaremos de muerte!! FIESTA DE SOLTERAS!!.XD. Tomoyo se enteró por Eriol, sí, ya que él no había hablado con otra persona nada más que con él, además de que le tendría que explicar el porqué de ir a la casa de Shaoran, no??. Bueno todas las preguntas todavía no se han resuelto pero poco a poco… Todo a su tiempo… XD. Bueno ya decidirás si es malo con su venganza o no, ya que ahí la tienes, Jejeje. Nos vemos pronto!!.

**Girls Sweeping****; **Sí, es un mal hablado y un pervertido pero al final de todo es bueno (a su manera pero bueno…). Te pasa igual a mí, las agujas y yo a distancia. Me desmayo nada más verlas… Sí, algo les llegará pronto… Tranqui, por lo de la frase digo, yo lo entendí mal nada más que eso pero de todas las maneras gracias… Aunque sí, se fueron sin decirle nada. Supongo que ella le ayudará aunque todavía no lo sabe… Ya leí tu fic y aunque te lo comenté quiero decirte; que es buenísimo!!!. Estaré esperando a tu actualización con muuuuchas ganas!!. ¿Qué mas….? Ah!!, muchas gracias ya resolvisteis mi duda, por lo menos sé que estos no se borraran… Gracias!!!. Y no lo sientas por enrollarte; me encantan tus reviews!!!. Me encantó que te guste, (sonrojo) gracias por tantos cumplidos… *^_^*. Gracias por todo y hasta pronto!!!.

**Cuty Ligia-chan****; **Holaaaaaa!!. Me encanta!!!. Sabes que te aprecio mucho!!! Eres súper maja!!. Te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que me dices, me subes muchísimo el ánimo y lo sabes!!. Bueno esta vez te contestaré por puntos ^_^. Allá va la biblia segundo tomo!! XD;

1º Sip, te ganaste el viaje aunque es… UN VIAJE A LA LIMPIEZA A FONDO!!. Jejeje, no es muy divertido pero… Es un viaje al fin y al cabo!! XD.

2º Me encanta que mi música (desde cuando es mía???) os guste a todos, por lo menos en algo somos parecidas, no??.

3º Eso ya lo sabes!!. (Autoestima de Noe; 100%). Muchísimas gracias por todo!!! Te kero mucho!!.

4º Oh!!. Tranqui algo haré para que encaje puede que la canción me dé una idea de no se donde como suele hacer Evanescence…

5º Bueno… en este cap. no hay venganza pero… A lo mejor en el siguiente, puede que sí puede que no (mira que soy mala aún sabiendo como quiero que sea el siguiente capitulo XD), esta vez os voy a dejar a todos con el misterio en el aire aunque supongo que algo os supondréis, a lo mejor sí o a lo mejor no… Muahahaha!!. Sip, es lindísimo!!! Yo lo adoro, si por mí fuera… lo dejarnos ahí pues ya estoy fantaseando…

6º Obra de arte!!!!. Me encanta que digas eso!!!. Hoe, nunca la había catalogado, me alegra que así os parezca al menos!!!.

7º Sip, yo también creo que nos entendemos literalmente. Creo que eso es lo mejor, el presente es el presente y el pasado es el pasado y el futuro… (creo que ya lo has pillado…). Sip que parece un guiño!! Jejeje, y por cierto es una monada!!XD.

8º

9º Sip que me asustaste!!!. Hoe!!!. XD. Me alegro de que te gustara!!. Yo tampoco sé lo que piensan sinceramente, tal vez mi amiga tenga razón (no quiero ofender a nadie pero es que ella está muy experimentada en la vida y eso es lo que opina aunque yo no soy feminista ni dada de eso… Tal vez un poco y según en qué casos y con qué personas…) ella dice; 'si te metes en la cabeza de un nene y dices ECOOOO!!!!, te responden; EcOoOoOoOoOoO…XD

10º Me encanta que te guste!!, bueno en este capitulo algo hacen pero como Sakura no está muy para aquí no lo describe bien aunque… A lo mejor pronto veremos más sobre estos dos, más que inocentes besos en el cuello…

11º Lo sé!!! (Saltando de alegría). Estoy muy contenta por tener tantos reviews aunque como he dicho antes han bajado en el último capitulo, además de los hits, aunque pronto subirán 8º eso espero) ya que no toda la historia Shaoran va a ser un drogata ni Sakura una deprimida… Aunque me encantan que me escriban y dediquen un poco de su tiempo en leerme. Gracias a todos soy muu feliz!!.

12º SIII!!. No a los copiones!!. Tienes razón, si por lo menos dijeran algo al autor y este le dijera que sí pues sería mejor pero algunos no piensan en esas cosas y hacen lo que quieren pero en fin… Cuando les pillen los crujen y ya ta.

13º Jejeje, no hay tantas (por lo menos que yo sepa) aunque nosotras nos vamos y no lo pasamos de miedo!!!!. XD

14º A mí también me gustan. Sobre todo que se debatan entre ellas y después salga ganando la conciencia ( que se supone que es la dice cosas buenas porque si es como este Shaoran que tiene dos consciencias lo tiene claro..).

15º Muchas gracias por decirme!!. Aunque ya me aclaré, me han dicho que se borran para hace sitio a otros pero que no pasa nada que eso era lo importante pues no quería que se borraran mis capítulos… Aunque los tengo guardados por si acaso… De todas las maneras gracias por todo!!!.

16º Sip, este punto es extra pero es que te lo tenía que decir… Amo tu historia!!. Me encanta que la siguieras ya te lo dije pero te lo vuelvo a decir. Sabes que la próxima vez será la primero, o por lo menos lo intentaré ya que si me pilla en el cole no puedo partirme en dos y leerlo, pero en cuanto llegue a casa lo leo!!!. Me encanta como escribes!!!!. Y (otra vez) gracias por avisarme!!!.

Jejeje, yo también terminé con el segundo tomo… (Esto se hace cada vez más largo no te das cuentas??. Me encanta!!!! ^_^). Te quero mucho Ligia!! (te usta que te llamen así o tienes un apodo??) . Tú también eres única!!!! Te estaré esperando!!!. Besos y Cuídate!!.

**cainat06****;** Hola!!! Gracias por todo!!!. Sip, el cap. Estuvo tierno aunque algo extraño, Jejeje. Um… Con lo de la cocaína yo solo puse lo que me informé y dice que el se inhala y se inyecta y que la que se fuma es el crack o algo de eso, aunque como yo ya tengo una ideas con eso mantendré que se inyecta aunque no sea cierto pues como lo cambie hay una parte que cambia entera… por lo que seguiré con eso aunque muchas gracias por la información!!!. Asias otra ves!!. Hasta pronto!!!.

**tsukisxs****; **Hola!!! Ya te echaba yo de menos, Jejeje. Bueno sinceramente a mí también me dejaría sorprendida eso de que se drogue pero… Sip, aunque no creo que nadie haga eso por un viejo amor no?? Supongo, aunque puede que me equivoque pues a veces soy demasiado inocente para esas cosas… ¡Es verdad! No me había dado cuenta de que en Card Captor también decía eso, Jejeje. Hombre Sakurita algo hará no??, creo yo pues todavía no tengo todo todo pensado y meto ideas que me viene de aquí para allá. Sip, la imaginación la tiene en el culo pero piensa que es lo primero que te vendría a la cabeza cuando ves a una niña que siempre está alegre llorar en el cuarto de baño como una posesa, aunque ahora ya se lo ha dicho y parece que se lo ha tomado bien (palabra clave; parece). Ya, sus padres son unos hp pero…. Así es la vida de Sakurita en esta historia… Aunque los golpes te hacen más fuerte!!!. Gracias por todo!!. Nos vemos pronto!!. Hasta luego!!.


	6. Todo lo que estoy viviendo, muriendo

Sabemos de memoria que estos personajes no me pertenecen (si lo hicieran ya habría cometido más de una locura con mi pequeño Shaoran), por lo que no me digan nada malo. Pertenecen a mis Diosas las CLAMP que ya sabemos que las amo cada día más pero esta vez se han superado (lo sabréis abajo). En fin… Que os sea ameno la lectura pues es algo larga (o por lo menos en mi Word sí).

Tú vs yo

Por; 'Asuka-hime'

_Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Oye, ¡no te rías! Lo sabes perfectamente. Te odio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Te odio por todo lo que me haces. Porque sí, te odio Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?._

Nota; La canción del capítulo es de Evanescence (como no) y se titula All That I'M Living For. Yo lo he enfocado desde el punto de vista paternal por lo que el amor significaría aquí el amor de una hija a sus padres para que la entendáis mejor. Ahora sí que empezamos.

* * *

'_**Todo por lo que estoy viviendo/ muriendo'**_

(Pongan voz grave y se meten en una telenovela XD)

_**En capítulos anteriores…**_

_-Li, ¿no se te olvida algo?._

_-No…_

_-¿Nada de nada?- insistí_

_- Haber… ¿Qué se me olvida?_

_-El pacto de ayer…_

_Sonrió al recordarlo, esas sonrisas sádicas o cínicas que nunca quieres ver en el rostro de tu peor enemigo._

_**Eres masoquista.**_

_Vale, vale, lo sé, pero yo lo que prometo lo cumplo._

_-Está bien… ¿Por qué no seguimos con lo de ayer?_

_¿Qué?._

_-¿Um?._

_En respuesta él me acercó más a él rodeando mi cintura._

_No puede ser… Eso no…_

_-La tanda de besos- recordó seductoramente rozando mi cuello con sus labios suavemente._

_No podría ser…_

_¿Shaoran Li me estaba pidiendo que nos besemos o es mi imaginación? , ¿Dónde ha quedado su dignidad?_

&&&&&&

-¿Qué?- pregunté algo confundida aunque había entendido sus palabras perfectamente.

-Mira que eres cortita- se mofó aún en mi cuello- antes de nada… ¿Tú mierda de memoria llega hasta después de que te drogaras?

No.

Podía decir que no y tal vez me librara de él, cosa que dudo, pero yo y mi estupidez se interpusieron para contestarle algo que sé que me arrepentiré después.

-Si- susurré despacio como si hasta eso me costara.

Cágala Sakura.

Ok, debería haberme callado esa linda bocona que tengo pero algo quería, es más necesitaba que lo dijera y que se vengara lo más rufián, lento, dolorosamente y sensualmente que pudiera. Algo en mí quería que lo hiciera y que lo hiciera ya o yo misma me encargaría de que sus carnosos y lindos labios desaparecieran de su boca ya que me los comería o que nos los dejara separarse de los míos. Una fuerza oscura que me asustaba (ni que esto fuera la Guerra de las Galaxias o algo por el estilo; 'qué la fuerza te acompañe'), de verás, le tenía verdadero miedo.

Le llamaremos… 'x'. Sí, la fuerza 'x'.

Bueno el caso es que la fuerza 'x' era la que reclamaba uno de sus besos ya.

Bueno como 'x' es de matemáticas y física y en ellas siempre hay una explicación para todo vamos a buscárselo a esto.

Bueno… El caso es que 'x' me decía que rompiera esa camiseta suya negra de cuajo, pero por ahora no le haremos caso a 'x'. El caso es que 'x' tiene que tener un nombre concreto que explique todo esto… ¿ganas?, ¡Oh, vamos!, yo solo le tenía ganas a Li con respecto a quitarle esa cabeza que no usaba para nada de los hombros, piensen que le haría un favor ya que dejaría ese hueco libre para algo más provechoso (saquen de ahí sus propias conclusiones si las tiene), tal vez podríamos llamarlo, ¿tentación?. Piensen, ¿yo tentada de Li?, ¡ni en sus sueños húmedos!. Nada en él me puede tentar a no probar además de que si fuera eso yo lo habría echo antes ya que a él no me ataba nada ya que él está siempre con quien quiere y no le importaría nada de nada, por no decir nulo. ¿Deseo?, no lo creo. A mí no me atraía nadie físicamente.

**¿Recordamos la frase; **_**'Nunca me había fijado en que Li fuera tan guapo', **_**o no, esa no, mejor esta; **_**'Nunca me había fijado en que estuvieras tan bueno'**_**, esa mejor, ¿verdad?.**

¡Déjame!, estaba drogada y tú lo sabías pues tú eras la que me hacía sentirme feliz, ¿lo recuerdas ahora?.

**Vale, vale, no me comas recuerda que soy tu querida consciencia.**

Como si quieres ser Dios en persona, tú déjame que averigüe de una vez lo que me pasa con nuestro querido amigo Li (me estoy aficionando al sarcasmo, estar tantas horas con él afecta un poco, por no decir completamente).

¿Por dónde iba?. ¡Ah sí!, el porqué de que lo quisiera besar.

Bueno, descartando todo eso no me queda mucho más, por no decir nada más, ya que mi imaginación no da para más. Aunque a vosotros tampoco lo haría si os estuvieran besando el cuello sugerentemente.

-L-li…

-No te puedes quejar, me dijiste que me recompensarías ese día como fuera.

-Pero…

No pude rechistar pues en menos de un segundo tenía un dedo en mi boca.

No salió del escondite que le ofrecía la curva de mi cuello, pero tampoco se estuvo quieto para mi desgracia.

Empezó besándolo, tranquilamente, dulcemente y hasta sexy. Parece que se aburrió de su propio juego o rutina, como lo quieran llamar, y decidió que era más divertido torturadme con algo húmedo. ¿Sabéis a lo que me refiero?, a su condenada lengua. La misma que me producía un calor sugerente algo más debajo de mi vientre, ustedes saben, ¿por qué saben no?, no son tan inocentes como para eso, ya que si hasta yo sabía donde era ustedes también. No les estoy llamando a vuestra querida mente sucia sino que tal vez ustedes sepan…

¡Bueno da igual!. Tampoco es que importe mucho… Ustedes saben y yo también y eso es lo que…

-Ah…

Condenado.

Mi oreja es delicada y no puedes jugar con ella como quieras querido, es sensible y hace que mi calor aumente un poco.

¿Saben qué?, me siento algo celosa de él. Sí, yo Sakura Kinomoto estaba celosa del OH, GRAN SHAORAN LI.

Él sabía lo que se hacía, él ya había echo esto con otras persona y hasta infinitas veces, pero para mí este sería mi primer beso o jueguecito.

¿Ridículo, no?. Mi primer beso tendría que ser de alguien que ame y sin embargo voy a besarme con mi enemigo al que le tenía declarada la guerra. El mismo que os recuerdo que conocía un mes más o menos. Sólo un querido mes. Estoy segura de que piensa que soy una puta que se besa con cualquiera sin conocerlo de nada pero no me sacaría jamás que él me había robado mi primer beso ya que tendría algo más para humillarme o peor que eso; que se aprovechara de eso o que me consideraría patética, cosa que era lo que me sentía en este mismo momento queridos amigos.

Era patética por aceptar que me siguiera besando y que no lo apartara y lo peor de todo que yo sé como tratas a las mujeres, como las utiliza y como las deja y aún así estoy aquí, dejando que me bese y para más INRI lo estoy invitando al tocarlo el pelo, hundir mis dedos cuando acaricia mis piel con su condenada herramienta de tortura, o gemir cuando aprieta más sus manos que están en mis caderas y mis muslos.

Soy patética pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que va a hacer y todo, ¿porqué?. Gracias a la fuerza 'x' que no me dejaba en paz y que quería que él introdujera su lengua en mi boca, ya.

-Li…

-¿A cuántas personas has besado en tu vida?- preguntó en mi mejilla tranquilamente.

¿Cómo podía mantener la cordura cuando yo recordaba solo su nombre y solo porque era quien me estaba dando placer?. Se me olvidaba… Él ha estado con tantas chicas que no siquiera puede recordarlo.

-Ninguna.

Es oficial, soy la gilipollas del año.

-¿Tú primer beso, no?- razonó entre divertido y serio.

Asentí.

-¿Entonces no sabes como besar con lengua?.

¿¡Qué!?.

Él… él… ¿me iba a besar con lengua?.

Mierda, mierda.

¿Por qué no hay cursos que digan; aprende a besar fácil y rápido?

**Eso es cuestión de práctica.**

Lo sé, pero ¿con quien ensayo?, ¿con el vecino?.

**Tampoco está tan mal.**

Ok, pero ese no es el caso el caso es que Shaoran Li me quiere besar con lengua y yo no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Creo que soy la única inútil e imbécil persona que no lo sabe y he de decir que me hiere un poco aunque, ¿Cómo voy a saber eso si ni siquiera sé donde colocar mis manos?.

Esto no pinta nada bien…

-No…- negué bajito para que no lo oyera pero para mi desgracia lo oyó.

-¿Tienes miedo?

¿De qué debería de tener miedo?.

Yo no le tengo miedo, sé que no es tan malo como quiere aparentar. En el fondo es el dulce y mimoso gatito como el que pareció cuando lo vi por primera vez. En el fondo yo tenía razón y no andaba mal encaminada.

-¿Por qué debería de tener miedo?-pregunté algo confusa.

-De que te enamores de mí- contestó con simpleza mientras que regalaba un beso a mi mejilla.

-¿Yo?, ¿de ti?. Qué iluso eres…

-Tal vez, pero esto te lo recordaré algún día.

-Yo nunca me enamoraré de ti, eres mi peor enemigo- solté decidida.

Él me respondió con una risa ligera que al chocar con mi piel me hizo cosquillas y trajo consigo un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda.

-Hablas mucho mi pequeña princesita-ronroneó cerca de mi boca- Cállate.

Sabía lo que venía por lo que cerré los ojos y me preparé para recibirlo. Y esperé…

Y…

Y…

¡Y!...

-¿¡Vas a besarme o te vas a quedar ahí parado toda tu puta vida!?- le grité desesperada.

Solo estaba a unos centímetros de mi boca pero de ahí no se movía y al parecer no iba a moverse durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Si lo que quería era matar la poca cordura que tenía ya lo había conseguido por lo que no hace falta que siga para nada. O me besa ya o le hago que me bese, él decide.

-Shhh… Te he dicho que te calles-ronroneó seductoramente.

Iba a abrir los ojos cuando sus labios rozaron los míos haciéndome gemir y suspirar al mismo tiempo (que difícil soy, ¿no?).

No me besó, solo me rozó y he de admitir que con solo eso me estaba entrando… Lo dejo a sus imaginaciones ya que justo en este momento no es que tenga, pueda o quiera pensar mucho, sinceramente. La cordura no está presente, tampoco le ha estado últimamente, seamos sinceros.

Como estábamos de lado me costaba un poco poder tocarle al igual que él a mí pero yo no me quejaba y creo que él tampoco le va a hacer.

Sus manos cobraron vida de un momento a otro dejando su boca justo a unos milímetros de la mía el cabrón. Podía dejar las manitas quietas y besarme si no sabe hacer las dos cosas a la vez porque si sabe ya puede estar haciéndolo, ya.

**Exigente.**

Me da igual lo que me digas querida consciencia mía, o la hace ya o…

-Ah…

Maldito aquel que le dio las manos.

-¿Te gusta, eh?- se mofó.

-Q-quuiieetttooo.

¡Vaya! Y esta vez ni me han drogado. Yo sola tartamudeo. Pero es que sus manos son tan estimulantes…

Y solo estaba haciendo un recorrido por cada curva que mi cuerpo poseía…

No quiero saber que puede lograr hacer el maldito conmigo.

-Eres una niña…- susurró en mi cuello el mismo que después besó rápidamente- pequeña…

¿¡Qué!?.

Esperen un segundo a que recobre mi compostura y entonces digo algo…

Yo… ¿Pequeña?, ¿una niña?.

¿¡Pero que se ha creído el niñato esta que es!?, ¿qué él es todo un hombre?.

¡Vamos por favor!. No está ni bien formado siquiera, ¿¡como puede a mí tratarme de niña cuando no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos!?.

-Noooo sssooyyy uunnaaa niiiññaaa.

Soy penosa.

Siempre que está él cerca tartamudeo y me siento inferior a él. Me hace empequeñecer en un solo segundo el marica. Y lo peor de todo es que no me importaba sentirme pequeña cerca de él. Extraño, ¿no?. Échenle la culpa a la fuerza 'x'.

Esperen un segundo… ¿Y si 'x' era algo así como curiosidad?.

Curiosidad…

¡Sí!, ¡puede ser!

Yo no había besado en mi vida y al ofrecerse él voluntario (porque yo no lo he sugerido, eso está claro) la fuerza 'x' alias Curiosidad ha dicho; ¡Pues vamos a besar un ratico!. Es por eso por lo que quiero besarle.

¡Por fin lo he descubierto!. Y todo en un día, soy buena detective ¿eh?.

**Puede ser por eso y porque te mueras por besarle…**

¡Sí!.

Digo… ¡No!.

Es cierto que quiero saber como besa, probar sus labios y tal pero yo no me muero por besarle ya que para mí no es nada.

**Y yo soy gilipollas.**

Exactamente. Eres gilipollas y si no fueras mi consciencia ya hubiera cogido la escopetilla de plomos y hubieras estirado tu pata.

**Uf… Que miedo…**

Sí, tú dilo con mucho sarcasmo que todavía te vuelo por los aires.

**Tendría que volarte la cabeza entonces.**

¡Pues me la vuelo!.

Esperen…

¿¡Qué digo!?,¿¡estoy hablando yo sola!?.

Esto hace que mis sospechas se realicen; estoy completamente loca.

Déjenme, esto es entre mi subconsciente, también llamado consciencia, y yo.

-Sí que lo eres- susurró mientras posaba sus labios en mi nariz.

Abrí un ojo y ví que él también cerraba los ojos solo que en su patética cara había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que decía; hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero.

Él también abrió los ojos esperando mi respuesta pero no la tendría pues yo estaba algo nerviosa por nuestra cercanía tanto que no sé si respiro.

Esperen…

Vale no estaba respirando hasta hace muy poco.

Me relamí los labios algo nerviosa, por no decir mucho, y mordí el inferior para haber si así evitaba lo inevitable. Solo esperaba que justo ahora llamaran al timbre para que su fuera un ratico y yo me pudiera esconder o escapar. Pero estaba segura de que mi mala suerte actuaría esta vez y no me salvaría de esta aunque podía rogarle a alguien de allí arriba para que me librara de esta sea como sea.

Mi mala suerte actuó pero de manera muy diferente. Me explicaré mejor; cuando me relamí los labios y me mordí el labio inferior sus ojos ámbares se posaron en mi boca observándolo todo, pero lo peor fue cuando levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se oscurecieron como el carbón y pude ver algo confuso en ellos… ¿Deseo, tal vez?, lo dudo él no me deseaba puesto que soy una 'niña' para él, no tan niña como para querer besarme dejemos eso claro.

**No te salvarás de esta, querida Sakura.**

Lo sé, lo sé, por lo menos espero que no se pase mucho conmigo.

**No estés tan segura.**

¡Ya basta!.

Todo eso ya lo sé, querida consciencia, ahora déjame.

Cerré mis ojos cuando noté que se acercaba pero no me besó.

¿¡Otra vez con sus estúpidos jueguecitos!?.

-Ya…

Y no me dio tiempo para decir nada más puesto que sus labios se posaron en mi boca sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Esto es… es…

No sé lo que siento.

No sé si siento asco, desprecio o algo de eso, tampoco si me gusta.

No siento nada…

**¿Joder Sakura solo tiene sus labios sobre los tuyos sin hacer nada y quieres sentir algo?**

Sí, eso esperaba.

Que en mi primer beso sintiera algo pero…

Shaoran no se quedó mucho tiempo pensando, por no decir ni un segundo, que debía hacer. Movió mis labios con los suyos lentamente.

Ahora empiezo a sentir algo…

Pero sigo sin saber que es, lo siento.

**Sakura, ¿eres una estatua con consciencia o qué?.**

No, idiota.

**Pues mueve esos labios, gilipollas.**

¡No me insultes que tú eres penosa!. Pero tienes razón, no va a besar a una estatua creo yo.

Sin saber que hacer moví mis labios al compás de los suyos; lentamente. Para estar en una posición más cómoda pasé mis manos por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello donde enredé mis dedos con algunos mechones de su alborotado cabello.

Tampoco besa tan mal, aunque no sé que decir ya que él era el primero que me besaba. Aunque supongo que varias chicas dirán que es el que mejor besa ya que las muy cochinas habían besado a muchos, muchos, muchos hombres, o productos de ello, para saber que Shaoran Li besaba que te cagas.

No dudo que lo haga, pero yo no quiero nada con él por lo que esto es más un beso tonto que otra cosa, pues ni él ni yo lo estamos disfrutando.

Se separó de mí para coger aire al igual que yo. Ninguno de los dos tenía la respiración agitada ni nada por el estilo solo nos mirábamos el uno al otro a los ojos sin saber que hacer.

Menudo primer beso. Ni siquiera me ha agitado la respiración ni nada por el estilo, solo he movido los labios con los de él como si quisiéramos bailar una danza o algo por el estilo con ellos. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde está ese beso con lengua?.

-¿Ya está?- pregunté algo confusa y enfadada.

Él iba de chulo solo porque era atractivo pero ni siquiera sabe besar bien, es un inútil en eso. Creo que hasta yo puedo ser mejor que esto al que llama beso.

De sus labios salió una sonrisa cínica y burlona cosa que no me gustó en absoluto he de admitir. Me daba miedo cuando sonreía así, lo siguiente siempre era algo malo no sé como se las apañaba.

-Me subestimas mucho, pequeña princesita.

-No ha sido gran cosa…

-Cierto, lo hice para que tuvieras un primer beso mas o menos tierno aunque no me salió en absoluto- se mofó.

-Cierto- apoyé.

-He sido bueno hasta ahora, ahora viene la promesa- me advirtió.

Asentí algo miedosa, daba verdadero miedo.

No sé cuando pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura otra vez, solo sé que me atrajo hacia él. Estaba tan cerca que podía decir que éramos solo uno. Sentía su propio calor y el mío, sentía su firme pecho aplastando el mío también sentía que sus brazos me aprisionaban junto a él algo que no me desagradó del todo. Pero lo que no entiendo es que supongo que ya se me había pasado la curiosidad y aún así la fuerza 'x' seguía pidiéndome a gritos que le besara.

-¿Tienes miedo?- repitió.

Sí, esta vez tenía mucho miedo aunque nunca, NUNCA lo mostraría delante de él, sobre mi cadáver.

-No- contesté más decidida de lo que pensaba que podría hacerlo, soy un detective y una actriz de primera, creo que sé cuales son las cerreras en las que me iría bien.

-Bien- contestó firmemente.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya tenía sus labios encima de los míos otra vez. Esta vez su compás era más rápido aunque no dejaba de ser excitante.

Volvieron mis queridos calores de allí abajo para recordarme que la fuerza 'x' quería más y que estaba disfrutando con él y su querido beso.

Apreté mis manos en el nacimiento de su cabello cuando sentí que una de sus manos subía la curva de mi cintura hasta mis hombros, despacio, sin prisas, incitándome, torturándome y hasta haciendo que desee más de él.

Creo que fue por eso por lo que me apreté más aún a él, si es que se podía, y gemí aunque no salió de mi boca cuando ya moría en la suya. Para mi desgracia ese gemido y acto no pasó desapercibido por él quien sonrió y separó mis labios para poder dejar entrar a mi peor pesadilla.

Su querida y preciada lengua.

Joder…

Joder…

¡Qué dominio tenía con la puñetera lengua!. Creo que ahora mismo estoy en el mismo cielo aunque por desgracia el duro sofá me hacía volver a la realidad y que no estaba en una preciosa nube allí arriba.

Entró en mi boca sin pedir permiso y arrasó con todo lo que pudo; tocó el filo de mis dientes, el cielo de mi boca y el interior de mis mejillas. Se puede decir que hizo una especie de inspección en ella o tal vez un lavado completo, pero el caso es que algo en mi vientre se volcó cuando su lengua entró en mi boca y cuando jugó con cada uno de los elementos que había en mi boca, pero sin pasar por mi lengua cosa que no sabía porqué.

Solo tenía dos teorías; que quería dejarlo para el final o que me quería suplicándole y muriéndome de ganas porque roce aunque, sea mínimo, de su lengua contra la mía.

Para mi desgracia enseguida suavizó el beso (que conste que protesté con un gruñido pero él solo rió y ya está) para separarse de mí.

-¿Qué tal ahora?- se mofó cerca de mi querida boca jadeando justo como yo, esta vez sí me faltaba la respiración. Yo ni siquiera me había molestado en abrir mis ojos, sinceramente.

-Mal- contesté de mala gana, o por lo menos un intento pues sonó ahogado, desesperante y mentiroso.

Reconozco que Shaoran Li besaba…. ¡Como los Dioses!. Era inexplicable como movía sus labios contra los míos sensualmente e incitándome a suplicar toda mi vida por ellos, aunque una cosa tenía clara y era que no quería que separar mis labios de su boca por nada del mundo, ni aunque cayera una bomba atómica en este mismo instante o me dieran un millón de euros por separarme de su queridos labios o de su condenada lengua. El marica me tenía sus pies sin yo quererlo siquiera.

-Eso no te lo has creído ni tú- me aseguró. Juro que tenía razón aunque estaba enfadada porque no rozara si quiera mi lengua.

-Cierto…- reconocí.

Creo que lo que voy a hacer no lo repetiré nunca, no me llamen desesperada, solo quiero probar su lengua y al parecer cree que soy un muñeco con el que jugar un rato, creo que moriré de vergüenza además de que esto se quedará marcado por los restos de mi vida y me avergonzará.

Aunque si muero de vergüenza, moriré con la cabeza bien alta pues moriré intentando ser mujer.

No piensen mal, no soy una guarra como con las que se junta.

Me incorporé mejor, pues él se había encargado de dejarme caer en el brazo del sofá para una mejor postura, hice que sentara correctamente y sin mediar palabra me senté sobre él cara a cara dejando cada pierna en un lateral suyo.

Como predije me subieron los colores hasta arriba hasta las orejas me ardían, pero lo peor fue ver sus ojos sorprendidos y después una sonrisita cargada de malicia en su querido rostro. Justo en ese momento, justo en ese prometo que el calor de abajo aumentó como los de mi cara.

Creo que moriré ahora mismo…

Iba a decir algo pero como no quería que se riera de mi cara y no me daba tiempo a pensar otra cosa (tampoco creo que lo pudiera hacer en esta postura) capturé sus labios.

No dijo nada más y se concentró en mover los labios lentamente aunque con besos cortos. Siempre que quería profundizar el beso se separaba riéndose, creo que parezco una mujer desesperada o algo por el estilo. Pero reconozco, y a mucha honra aunque no quiera ni sea lo correcto, que estoy desesperada por sus labios. No sé como pude estar tanto tiempo, ok no hace ni un mes que nos conocemos pero, sin besar sus labios.

Creo que es mi perdición, los Dioses lo mandaron para ponerme a prueba de algo, pero he fallado completamente aunque si él no va a le cielo yo me quedo con él. Él es el mismo diablo en persona y yo caí en su trampa, pero seamos sinceros, ¿ustedes no caerían en ella?.

No mientan, saben la verdad. Sí, caerían en ella como si fueran niños pequeños y él la piruleta. Justo como yo…

-Vuelve al mundo- me mandó cuando en uno de los besos rápidos se separó.

Vale, estoy, estoy.

¡Vamos Sakura tú puedes robarle un beso!.

Justo cuando se iba a separar de nuestro… ¿veinteavo beso?, bueno da igual, el caso es que antes de que volviera a separarse para jugar conmigo lo agarré de la nuca y lo apreté bien a mí, y sin querer también me apreté a su cuerpo como un acto reflejo. Error 1; El calor aumentó y cuando me apegué bien a él supe que algo en mí estaba húmedo, cosa que no es que agradara mucho, pero lo peor es que él se diera cuenta de lo que podía y producía en mí. Error 2; no es que me fije en eso, nunca lo he hecho, pero noté que estaba bien dotado… ustedes saben. Error 3; me apreté mucho a él y mi pecho, que no es que fuera mucho, quedó tan aplastado algo que me dolió un poco.

Pero yo no iba a detenerme por esos errores por lo que abrí mi boca para que él pudiera entrar libremente cosa que no se lo pensó mucho y lo hizo.

Volvió a intentar jugar conmigo, y digo intentar porque cuando su lengua se metió en mi boca saqué la mía y la junté a la suya. Justo en ese momento suspiré de placer en su boca.

Su lengua era… era…

Lo mejor que hay en esta vida.

Como se enreda con la mía o como juega con ella como si de una muñequita de trapo en brazos de una niña de tres años.

Sus manos se estuvieron quietas, supongo que se estaban recuperando de mi pequeño acto de vergüenza del que ahora no me arrepiento para nada, pero cobraron vida cuando empujé mi lengua contra la suya. Una en mi nuca para poder juntar su boca contra la mía mejor, y otra en mi cintura empujándome cada vez más cerca.

Mis manos tampoco se quedaron quietas, en absoluto, parece que cobraron vida y empezaron a moverse como locas, pero siempre en el lugar indicado. Una la dejé caer un su pecho duro y firme, entremedias del mío, mientras que la otra le apetecía más quedarse a jugar sus alborotados cabellos. Lo entrelazaba entre mis dedos dejando que su tacto suave me maravillara.

Nos separamos para coger aire, aunque no nos estuvimos quietos.

Ahora le tocaba a él sufrir un poco.

Antes de que pudiera bajar a mi cuello y jugar con él o ir a besar a mi oreja bajé mi cabeza hasta su cuello. Pude respirar su aroma; olía a tranquilidad y calidez, algo que él no poseía en absoluto, un hermoso y agradable aroma.

Besé su cuello oyéndolo gruñir.

¡Ay madre mía!, ¿y si e hecho algo mal?. No quería romper este momento por mi poca y cutre experiencia con estos temas, tal vez no le gustaba que lo besaran en el cuello y yo soy la única gilipollas que no lo sabe. Mierda, no puedo cagarla.

Separé un poco mi cabeza de su cuello para ver un ceño fruncido algo enfadado o una burla por su parte por lo mal que lo hago aunque lo único que pude ver es que echaba su cabeza hacía arriba y cerrabas los ojos de placer.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

No le estaba haciendo daño, le gustaba. Tal vez no sea tan patosa como pensaba.

Aunque… ¿No era yo la que debería de estar así?. Recuerden que él a estado con miles de chicas y se supone que tiene que estar acostumbrado a esto más que yo, aunque a lo mejor es que ese es su punto débil y siempre hace eso cuando lo besan en el cuello. Tampoco me voy a preocupar por una estupidez así, ¡es hora de oír a Shaoran Li suspirar!.

Volví a esconderme en su cuello y lo besé, su respuesta fue la de antes; gruñir. Después de unos besos y de sus respuestas nada de eso me complacía. YO quería oírlo suspirar por un beso MÍO.

Tal vez sea hora de cambiar de táctica… Veamos como se las apaña con mi condena.

Suspiré cuando pasé mi lengua por su cuello.

¡Lo hice!, ¡lo logré!. Shaoran Li suspiró y YO lo había echo.

He de decir que su aroma es mucho más suave que su sabor, el de su piel es más tenso, ardiente, suave y sobre todo tierno.

Volví a lamer su cuello y él volvió a suspirar.

Solté una risita débil para que no se enterara, me hacía gracia su cara que no sabía si ponerse entre placer o enfado. Parece que la risita débil llegó a sus oídos y abrió los ojos.

Me sonrojé un poco por el contacto visual, me sentía algo incomoda haciendo esto…

Sin embargo él no me dijo nada, aunque yo esperaba una queja o un alago por su parte por lo bien o mal que lo estaba haciendo, solo me levantó el mentón y me besó furiosamente.

Mordió mi labio inferior incitándome a abrir mi boca, por lo menos esta vez sí pidió permiso, y dejó entrar a mi tortura, justo como cuando echaban leones a los gladiadores yo sabía que aquí moriría, en su boca.

Enredó su lengua con la mía. Parece que era muy bajita para él por lo que me hizo alzarme un poco y que me apoyara en las rodillas. Con sus manos me indicó que me quería más arriba aunque esto ya es pasarse, ¿no?. Sin querer, todo gracias a que me quería más arriba, me separé de mi condena.

¿Qué tramaba este nene para tenerme casi incorporada?. Algo en mí me dijo que nada bueno, tal vez…

-…Ahhhh...

Ya sé lo que quería y como temía no era nada bueno.

Besaba mi cuello despacio mientras que sus manos se posaban en mis muslos. Justo en ese momento un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda haciéndome temblar y gemir.

-¿Qué me dices ahora, pequeña princesita?- preguntó escondido en mi cuello lo que hizo que cuando habló y su aliento chocó con la piel de mi cuello, que era extremadamente sensible, se pusiera de gallina y que otro escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

-No estta maal-contesté ahogando un suspiro.

Se rió algo que nunca debió hacer. Maldita sea su lengua, su aliento y el aire que respiraba que me hacía temblar de placer. Marica, tiene todo el control sobre mí, no sé como ni porqué pero lo tiene.

-Estás hiriendo mi orgullo pequeña- me avisó- y nadie lo hace, ni siquiera una pequeña y hermosa niña como tú.

Esta vez no sé si me está amenazando, alagando o qué narices está haciendo. Cada vez entiendo menos a los hombres o a lo que son productos de ello.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?- pregunté desafiándole y hasta algo seductora, creo que le voy cogiendo el tranquillo a esto.

-Esto.

Y acto seguido me besó con furia y algo rudo, parecía que quería borrarme los labios de mi cara y parece que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Conseguí llegar a algo de su ritmo pues era muy rápido y me costaba seguirlo. Justo cuando profundizó el beso sentí que mi estómago se volcaba y un vacío se apoderaba de mí. No creo que sea angustia pues es un sentimiento agradable después de todo… ¡Ah!, que no se me olvide que añadan calor, calor, calor y humedad, mucha humedad.

Sus manos, que antes no habían echo mucho, recorrían mis muslos dejando la piel a su paso de gallina. Menos mal que llevaba pantalones pues estoy segurísima de que hubiera seguido hacia arriba…

¿¡Pero cómo…!?.

-S-SShhhaaoorraaaannn.

Se me olvidaba que los pantalones me quedaban grandes y que su querida mano podía entrar perfectamente por el hueco de mi pierna y la tela.

Cuando se topó con la tela de mi ropa interior algo en mí hizo saltar una alarma que pitaba; ¡¡PELIGRO!!, ¡¡PELIGRO!!, ¡MUY CERCA DE SU INTIMIDAD!, REPITO, ¡MUY CERCA DE SU INTIMIDAD!. Pero 'x' no lo paró, 'x' cogió sus cabellos y tiró de ellos hacía mi boca para poder profundizar el beso más aún y que mi condena saliera a mi busca. Li… cogió mi querido trasero en su mano haciendo que me sonrojara entera, bueno tal vez solo la posó y se quedó en la forma que hacía pero aún así eso era ir demasiado lejos y no lo iba a permitir, no soy una puta o una guarra como para dejarlo.

-N-noo…

-Shhh… No me aprovecharé de ti- prometió- no te haré daño.

Creo que mi estúpida confianza en las personas hizo gala esta vez y lo dejó que siguiera porque creo que había algo de ternura en lo que me había dicho y en sus ojos, aparte de algo extraño que no sé identificar, había sinceridad, la misma sinceridad que cuando me prometió que no le contaría nada a Tomoyo ni a Eriol y no lo a echo, es un hombre de palabra.

Asentí decidida, aún siendo un chico malo creo que es una buena persona pero él lo negaba, no sé porqué pero lo negaba. No parecía tan malo como decía, solo era como un pequeño gatito abandonado que cuando lo atacaban se defendía con sus uñas, el problema es que parece que no confía en nadie y siempre saca sus uñas para defenderse, cosa que no es mala en cierto modo.

Volvió a besarme con fuerza aunque no con su lengua. Creo que se va a comer mi boca como siga así, pero no me desagrada nada. Su mano se cerró definitivamente en mi trasero haciéndome escapar un gemido que para disimularlo profundicé el beso con torpeza y como pude aunque sea para distraerlo un poco pero no lo hice en absoluto pues siguió con su rollo.

La otra mano, antes en mi cintura, subió hasta mi nuca donde la acarició lentamente. Yo agarré su cabello como repuesta y lo empujé hacia mí más mientras que mi otra mano toqué su mentón. Como repuesta él cogió un mechón de mi pelo entre sus manos y lo enredó en ellas para empujarme fuertemente hacía él aunque no me hizo nada de daño.

Ahora sí buscó mi lengua para jugar con ella.

Suspiré de placer y me senté otra vez en sus piernas aunque no del todo pues su mano en mi trasero aún me sostenía.

Sacó su mano de allí cuando me senté y el calor de mis mejillas se bajó un poco aunque todavía estaba roja.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca por dejarlo pero él tenía un control sobre mí impresionante y yo no lo podía evitar, tampoco quería seamos sinceros.

El timbre de la puerta sonó aunque ni él ni yo le hicimos caso.

Una y otra vez aunque nosotros todavía estábamos en una lucha con nuestras lenguas, uniéndolas o empujándonos, además de estar acariciándonos y empujándonos entre nosotros con fuerza para poder estar más cerca aunque ya no sabíamos como.

-¡¡Sakura, Li!!, ¡¡o me abrís o tiro la puerta abajo!!- nos gritó una voz conocida.

¡Tomoyo!, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿¡Cómo sabe que estoy aquí!?.

Me separé de él rápidamente y miré a la puerta aterrorizada.

-Mierda-susurré- Li ve a abrir que es capaz de hacerlo.

-Que lo haga después me la tendrá que pagar y punto- susurró con voz ronca supongo que después no haber hablado en mucho rato.

-Ve- le ordené levantándome de encima de él oyendo un gruñido como respuesta.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia allí mientras yo colocaba mi ropa mejor y mi pelo aunque…

¡Mis labios!, ¡están hinchados!.

Mierda, mierda,¡¡ mierdaaaaaa!!.

Tomoyo sabría que me había rajado y drogado, eso lo sabía pero lo que no esperaba ni quiero que sepa que me he besado con mi peor enemigo, me tomaría de patética.

Pero… ¿qué podía inventar para tener los labios tan rojos e hinchados?.

**Simple, te has caído y te has golpeado los labios y los tienes hinchados.**

Es muy simple además de que no se lo creería, ella me conoce.

**Piensa que ya te ha pasado varias veces.**

Cierto.

-¡¡¡SAKURAAAA!!!.

Eso es lo único que oí y después tenía dos brazos rodeándome, más bien asfixiándome. Creo que es la segunda persona que me quiere dejar sin aire en los pulmones aunque de diferente manera…

-¡Tomoyo!- grité separándola de mí- ¿cómo sabes que estoy aquí?.

Mi amiga sonrió y señaló al chico que tanto 'odiaba'.

-Li nos avisó.

Le eché una mirada envenenada pero él no me dijo nada ni tampoco hizo nada.

Creía que era un hombre de palabra…

Él prometió que no diría nada de que estabas llorando monada.

Cierto, aún así no debería habérselo dicho, estaba perdida y sin excusas y no era muy creativa que digamos, menos con estrés y rapidez.

-Ya…- susurré- ¿qué hacéis aquí?, tendríais que estar fuera dando vueltas y comiéndoos a besos- les regañé en cierto modo.

Mi amiga se sonrojó supongo que por lo último y Eriol en cambio sonrió aunque algo tímido.

**Tú también te estabas comiendo a quien tú y yo sabemos, no lo niegues.**

Tal vez sí, pero eso no hay que explicarlo ahora, ¿no?. Nadie lo ha pedido.

- Estábamos en ello cuando mi móvil sonó y nos interrumpió, Li decía que estabas en su casa porque te había encontrado por la calle algo adormilada y te trajo aquí donde estabas dormida- explicó Eriol.

Así que no les dijo nada…

¡Le debo una!. Y si es como creo mejor que mejor…

**Pervertida.**

Solo quiero seguir con lo que estábamos antes de que mi querida amiga y su novio nos interrumpieran, cosa que no me agrada en absoluto.

-Anoche no dormí bien- en cierto modo no mentía en nada- salí un rato y creo que me eché una siesta donde no debía.

Acompañé mi 'mentira' con una risita nerviosa mientras me tocaba el pelo y que mis mejillas todavía estuvieran sonrosadas me ayudó bastante para que se lo tragaran. En cierto modo había dicho la verdad solo había evitado decir que me drogué y que me rajé.

Ahora que lo pienso…

¡Sakura tápate las manos con algo o te van a ver las rajas!.

Separé a mi amiga de mí nerviosa porque lo hayan visto y me levanté del sofá.

-Li- le llamé algo ruda mientras escondía mis brazos detrás de mi espalda- tengo frío, ¿puedo coger una chaqueta?.

La mía estaba llena de sangre, estoy segurísima, y lo van a notar enseguida y no puedo decir que me entretuve en matar a un cochino, ¿no?. No, eso no se lo tragarían, no eran tan tontos. Yo no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca, no iba a matar a un pobre cochinillo que no me ha hecho nada.

Asintió, creo que sabe porqué lo hago, y fui a su armario donde tenía miles de pantalones y camisetas diferentes aunque todas desordenadas. Busqué una chaqueta para estar por casa y encontré una de deporte.

Esta servirá.

Las mangas me cubrían hasta las manos y me quedaba enorme pero cubría lo que yo quería cubrir y eso es lo importante ahora.

Salí otra vez y los ví hablando de algo que no sé y que por sus caras era algo serio. ¿¡No se lo habrá dicho al final, no!?.

Mierda, ahora no. Yo lo diría, si es que lo hacía, después pero no ahora…

-¿Quién se a muerto?- pregunté intentado hacer la cosa más amena y parece que funcionó ya que las caras de Tomoyo y Eriol se suavizaron menos la de Li.

-Nadie, Sakurita. Solo estábamos hablando con Li.

Lo iré y él a mí, estaba muy serio, bastante para mi gusto. Parecía que acabara de ver la propia muerte ante sus ojos.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, los ojos eran fríos y casi sin expresión, en ellos rondaba algo de pena, furia y hasta puedo ver algo de compasión. Sus boca, que por cierto no estaba tan hinchada como la mía, estaba fuertemente apretada y su mandíbula encajada. Sus puños estaban cerrados y apretados tanto que se veían blancos de la fuerza que ejercía en ellos.

-¿De qué?- pregunté interesada sin dejar de mirarlo y él a mí.

Algo lo había puesto de mal humor, algo no me agradaría estaba segura.

-Estábamos preguntando que porqué tenías los labios hinchados cuando tú has venido- contestó Eriol por Tomoyo que parecía que había visto un fantasma. Estaba pálida y sin habla solo había una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos aunque intentaba ocultarlo con un intento de sonrisa.

No puede habérselo dicho…

No puede…

-Es que me caí y me dí con el filo de la mesa en todo lo que es los labios- susurré no muy atenta a lo que decía ya que estaba intentando averiguar que narices les pasaba.

-Que mala suerte tienes Sakurita- susurró Eriol intentando que el aire que estaba cargado de un silencio algo molesto se dispersara.

-Lo sé.

Tomoyo me miró y fingió una gran sonrisa que si no la conociera tan bien diría que era verdadera pero la conocía y sabía que algo la preocupaba y mucho.

-Bueno Sakura, ¿nos vamos?.

Acaba de confirmármelo ella sola sin darse cuenta. Ella no me llama Sakura, en caso de que esté despistada o enfadada conmigo cosa que no pasa muchas veces, me llama Sakurita y Eriol no me llama nunca así pues para él no soy tan amiga como con Tomoyo.

Algo pasa aquí y lo voy a averiguar cuesta lo que me cueste. Empezaré por Li.

-No-me negué- me quedo con Li. Vosotros pasarlo bien.

-Pero…-rechistó mi amiga o por lo menos lo intentó.

-Me quedo-sentencié mirándolo, él solo me miró tan fríamente como antes y no me dijo nada; ni que sí, ni que no- Vosotros seguir disfrutando del día.

Tomoyo asintió no muy convencida aunque supongo que lo hizo porque yo se lo advertí con la mirada de que no me iba a ir.

-Entonces hasta mañana.

Me dio dos besos y un abrazo rápido, Eriol se despidió con la mano y se fueron. Justo cuando cerraron la puerta Li fue a la cocina y yo lo seguí.

-Li…

-No quiero saber nada.

Algo le pasaba y no iba a parar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunté como si no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto.

-Nada- respondió de manera cortante.

-No creo que te pase nada o es que… ¿Tienes cambios de humor rápidos?.

No me contestó.

-Dímelo- exigí.

Me miró algo frío aunque intentó sonreír pícaramente.

-Está bien- susurró acercándose a mí. Yo no me moví de mi sitio- no me he quedado satisfecho.

Sabía que decía eso para distraerme.

-No me voy a distraer- le advertí y el frunció su ceño- dímelo ya.

-Yo no soy el indicado-me respondió por fin.

-¿Qué es?.

-¿Estas sorda o es que tienes un tapón?- me contestó enfadado- Yo no soy el indicado para decírtelo.

Negué con la cabeza algo desesperada.

-Entonces déjame averiguarlo con preguntas.

El no me dijo ni que sí ni que no solo me miró.

-¿Es algo malo para mí?.

Asintió. Yo tragué saliva.

-¿Es por eso por lo que estáis así Tomoyo, Eriol y tú?.

Volvió a asentir.

Solo tendría que hacer que a uno se le escapara y ya tendría la respuesta a todo.

-¿Me va a hace mucho daño?.

Apretó sus puños, encajó su mandíbula y frunció más su ceño. Fue entonces cuando respondió lo que menos quería; asintió.

Mi cara se descompuso.

No quería volver a sufrir más…

No… Por favor…

Tragué saliva y seguí con mis preguntas de sí y no.

-¿Se puede evitar…?.

Para mi salvación volvió a asentir.

Dejé escapar el aire que había reprimido. Por lo menos podría evitarlo.

-¿Lo vamos a hacer?.

Asintió aunque luego dudó y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué significa eso?.

-Solo si tú quieres- respondió.

Sí, si que quiero.

No quiero que me hagan más daño.

-Quiero hacerlo-respondí decidida.

-Entonces quiero que sepas que mi casa es tu casa.

¿A qué viene eso?. No lo entendía.

¿Su casa, mi casa?...

No sé porqué pero creo que en cierto modo me va a ayudar para lo que me va a pasar.

-Gracias…

No me dijo nada y empezó a cocinar ya que era de noche y era hora de la cena.

Durante la comida no dijimos nada, tampoco nos miramos solo pensábamos en nuestras cosas, ni cuando recogimos esto, ni cuando me puse su pijama, que por cierto me venía enorme, ni cuando él se puso el suyo, que he de decir que era solo unos pantalones y que me sonrojé algo al principio al verlo aunque era su casa y yo no podía hacerle nada, hicimos nuestras cosas y ya está. Todo eso hasta que era hora de dormir.

-Dormirás en mi cama- sentenció firmemente y sin dar a opinión alguna.

Aunque yo no lo iba a dejar así…

-Pero…

-Cállate y duerme.

Tras eso se acostó en el sofá. Me quedé un rato mirándolo aunque llegó un momento en el que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me acostara.

Llevo toda la tarde dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

¿Qué podría ser eso que me dolería tanto y que se podía evitar?.

No me hacía idea alguna aunque al parecer él no me iba a decir nada y que tendría que esperar a que Tomoyo me lo contara.

Oí como el sofá se movía.

No quería que se hubiera acostado en el sofá, era muy incomodo dormir en él pero él es muy cabezón y nunca me deja decir nada ni opinar al respecto de nada. Es un mandón.

Me giré en la cama.

Estaba segurísima de que mañana tendría la espalda reventada o se levantaría en el suelo. No era un sitio muy cómodo.

Me volví a girar nerviosa.

Yo era aquí la intrusa y creo que él merece dormir en la cama y yo en el sofá. Fue por eso que me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el salón.

-Li- susurré despacio- ¿duermes?.

No sentí nada. Tampoco su respiración acompasada si es que dormía.

-No me engañes- insistí- No quiero hablar de ese tema.

Parecía que no iba a contestar por lo que me dí la vuelta directa a acostarme y dejarlo tranquilo para que cuando quiera me hablara si es que lo hacía. Pero justo en ese momento su voz resonó en la oscuridad como una canción de cuna.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de mala gana.

-El sofá no es muy cómodo, duerme tú en la cama y yo…

-No- me interrumpió.

-Li no seas cabezota y ve a tu cama o te arrastro yo.

-No vas a dormir aquí, tengo modales y educación aunque no lo creas y sé que los invitados tienen que estar a gusto.

Vaya…

Es verdad que tiene modales…

-Entonces duerme conmigo.

No sé que idea loca me hizo decir eso aunque conseguí que se diera la vuelta y que me mirara en la oscuridad como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Vete a dormir.

-Ven tú conmigo.

Solo gruñó y se dio la vuelta dispuesto ha dormir allí pero yo no lo iba a dejar, sobre mi cadáver.

-Sino vienes yo no voy a dormir, no puedo ver como duermes aquí mientras que yo duermo bien en tu cama.

No me respondió, supongo que quiso hacerse el dormido aunque no lo consiguió.

-Por favor- supliqué.

Él se levantó y se dirigió a su cama.

¡Bien!.

¡Por fin consigo lo que quiero!.

Sonreí abiertamente mientras él iba refunfuñando cosas en chino, supongo que serán maldiciones o algo de eso.

Se acostó y yo me dirigí al sofá. Sé que dije que dormiría con él pero no voy a poder dormir sabiendo que él está a dos centímetros de mí, si es que había dos centímetros.

-Ni se te ocurra dormir en el sofá-amenazó cuando yo me senté en él.

-Pero…

-Tu has querido que yo duerma aquí tú vas conmigo.

El color de mi cara desapareció pero luego volvió para ser un rojo intenso.

Yo… Dormir… Con él… En su cama…

No tengo una mente sucia pero no era bueno. Yo nunca había dormido con un chico en la misma cama, solo con Tomoyo y la cama era enorme no de un metro noventa y súper estrecha.

Fui despacio hasta la cama sin hacer ruido esperando que estuviera dormido y yo lo aprovecharía para dormir en el sofá pero para mi desgracia tenía los ojos más abiertos que un búho.

Suspiré y me acosté dándole la espalda al igual que él a mí.

Se estaba incomodísimo. Se notaba que la cama no era para dos personas solo para una.

¿Cómo me había metido yo en esto?.

Quien me viera ahora toda roja y acostada en la MISMA cama que SHAORAN LI, se partiría el culo de risa.

Además… Estoy segura de que terminará en el suelo, no sé como, pero lo hará.

-Esto es ridículo-gruñó incorporándose.

Como acto reflejo lo cogí de la muñeca y lo miré.

-No te vayas… El sofá no es cómodo.

-Ni esto.

-Por favor…

Suspiró y me miró no muy convencido diciendo que lo dejara en paz, pero yo no me rendía tan fácil. Él había echo mucho por mí y yo no lo voy a dejar, sobre mi cadáver.

-Está bien.

Sonreí ampliamente agradeciéndoselo.

-Gracias.

-Pero…- lo miré algo confundida mientras que una sonrisa pícara se mostraba en su cara. Instintivamente abrí los ojos como platos y me tapé la boca con las manos- Me dejarás hacer lo que quiera.

-Hasta cierto punto- concedí asustada.

-Sólo para que durmamos mejor y más a gusto.

A… Si era eso…

-Vale.

Se tumbó otra vez en la cama dejándome confundida aunque yo me giré dándole la espalda.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me atrajo hacía él.

Creo que me convertí en un palo en cero coma dos. No me esperaba esto…

-¿Q-qué ha-haces?.

-Estaremos más cómodos-me aseguró.

Lo dudo, yo ahora tenía calor y mucho. Mi cara estaba roja y la piel de mi espalda que contactaba con la de su pecho (recuerden que no lleva camiseta).

-Y-yo…

Apartó algunos mechones de mi cuello y besó el hueco haciéndome suspirar y cerrar los ojos. Podía ser convincente cuando quería además de dejarme sin habla.

Me giré sobre mí misma sin romper su abrazo y lo miré. Algo en sus ojos brilló aunque no pude identificar lo que era. Sonreí internamente y él a mí como si lo hubiera echo de verdad, no me había dado de que lo había echo.

-Está bien-acepté y me acurruqué en su pecho mientras que él acariciaba mi pelo enredándolo y rizándolo más de lo que estaba en sus manos.

Suspiré, sonreí y me acurruqué mejor. Los latidos de su corazón me sirvieron como una canción de cuna acompasada con su respiración.

Se estaba a gusto en sus brazos, me sentía protegida como cuando me abrazó en el baño y en su coche. Me hacen sentirme relajada y con positividad.

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y solté el último suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos.

Algo en mí me decía que después de todo él velaría mis sueños…

Siempre…

* * *

Llevo horas viendo como duerme profundamente.

Está dormido, se ve como un niño chico. Tierno y dulce.

Sus ojos caramelos están sellados sin dejar ver que tras ellos se encuentra un hermoso sueño donde él es el protagonista, como en los míos.

Sé que es vergonzoso pero debo reconocer que esta noche soñé con él. No decía nada solo me abrazaba mientras que su mirada se perdía en algún lugar aunque algo me decía que me vigilaba. Tras horas de mirar a la nada pareció reaccionar y me miró tiernamente mientras que una sonrisa pícara se escapaba de sus labios. Creo que yo también le sonreí y fue cuando me abrazó más fuerte.

Es algo cursi el sueño pero era lo que mi subconsciente en cierto modo quería.

Miré el reloj de su mesilla. Las once y media y él dúreme profundamente.

Su pelo cae revuelto sobre la almohada.

Os juro que tiene la cara más hermosa, pacífica y tierna que jamás e visto. ¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto cuando despierta?.

Lleva horas sonriendo supongo que porque algo agradable pasó en su querido sueño, por un momento rogué ser causante de aquella sonrisa pero la deseché cuando lo pensé mejor.

Yo nunca haría que tan hermoso rostro sonriera tan abiertamente y dulce. Él nunca se mostraría así conmigo.

No sé porqué dice que es malo cuando tiene la sonrisa más angelical de este mundo. ¿Por qué no quiere mostrarla?.

Aunque debo de decir que siento afortunada por verlo así, sonreír tan plácidamente. Me siento afortunada, es más algo en mí quiere ser egoísta y ver tan hermosa sonrisa solo ella.

¿Pero que digo?.

Él me abraza más aún como si temiera que me alejara lo que no sabe es que yo no quiero alejarme, tampoco lo sabrá. Me dejé caer en su pecho otra vez mientras su mano seguía acariciando me pelo justo como lo ha hecho toda la noche inconscientemente.

Su pecho es mucho mejor que una almohada, mil veces mejor. Es caliente, rígido aunque a la vez cómodo.

-No quiero ir… déjame en paz…-susurró haciendo retumbar su pecho y que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

Levanté mi cabeza para ver si se había despertado pero no lo había echo, solo soñaba.

Alcé mi mano y acaricié con la punta de los dedos sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz, su frente, sus labios…

Se removió un poco dándome a entender que se iba a despertar por lo que me hice la dormida.

La mano que acariciaba mi pelo desapareció supongo que para frotarse los ojos. Se estiró como pudo dejando escapar un bostezo.

Abrí un poco un ojo y ví como miraba la hora y fruncía el ceño.

-Mierda- susurró mientras se incorporaba y me dejaba yo me dejaba caer en sus piernas como un peso muerto.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y resopló.

¿En qué estaría pensando?.

Será mejor que siga a mi rollo.

Me removí un poco para hacerle ver que estaba aquí y por su respuesta, se tensó, supongo que se había olvidado de mí completamente.

Me miró aun con rostro angelical y sonrió.

¡Sonrió!.

¡Sonrió!.

Sonrió justo como antes no pícaramente ni burlona, una sonrisa angelical, tierna y pacífica justo como lo había echo antes. Me había sonreído estando despierto… Justo como había dicho se veía hermosísimo despierto y sonriendo así y no con su ceño fruncido.

Una mano fue a parar a mi flequillo donde apartó un poco que pronto dejó caer, la sonrisa no desapareció.

Instintivamente moví un poco la cabeza para que me acariciara la mejilla y así lo hizo. Me gusta más este lado suyo que el otro, seamos sinceros.

Levantó un poco mi cabeza y me llamó.

-Sakura… Despierta es muy tarde.

Sonreí. Me había llamado por mi nombre…

Hice como que despertaba y ví que la sonrisa que antes era tierna ahora era pícara y burlona.

Definitivamente se veía hermosísimo…

-¿Qué?- pregunté con voz soñolienta.

-Eres peor que un perezoso, duermes más que un oso- se burló.

¡Mentira!.

Yo estaba despierta mucho antes que él, lo que pasa es que nunca se lo diré.

-Que te jodan-susurré enfadada.

-Que boquita tiene la niñita.

Os juro que quiero pegarle una buena. Hace dos segundos es un ángel y después es…

-Gilipollas.

Se rió en mi cara.

Es oficial, le voy a dejar un buen moratón en la moratón en la cara. Después nos reiremos, más bien yo me reiré pero bueno…

-¿Quien te enseñó esas bonitas palabras?.

-Q-u-e-t-e-j-o-d-a-n.

-Querida, tienes que saber el significado de las cosas antes de decirlas.

Me senté en la cama bastante enfadada.

-Me da igual el significado que tengan mis bonitas palabras sé que eres gilipollas y punto.

Se rió levemente.

-Vamos muñeca, es hora de desayunar.

-No tengo hambre-contesté enfadada y cruzándome de brazos.

-No dejé que murieras desangrada ahora tampoco dejaré que muertas por desnutrición.

Y dejándome con la protesta en la boca se levantó para hacer el desayuno.

Cogí la almohada, me la puse en la boca y descargué toda la furia, eso es igual a que pegué un grito, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente en ella.

Desde la cocina él se rió haciendo que mi poco autocontrol desapareciera y me levantar enfadada hacia él dispuesta a cortar esa linda cabecita, aunque inútil, que tenía sobre sus hombros para que desapareciera.

Me vio venir y le dio tiempo a sujetarme.

-¡Te odio!- grité con todas mis ganas cuando me ví sujeta por sus brazos.

-Es un sentimiento mutuo-contestó burlonamente.

Logré zafarme de su agarre mientras le echaba una mirada asesina. Y yo una 'linda' sonrisa de su parte.

Le odio.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, ninguno hablaba pues yo estaba enfadada y él se reía de mí cada vez que podía.

Todo iba bien hasta que se le ocurrió ponerse serio fue entonces cuando me preocupé.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Debes darte prisa o llegaremos tarde.

-¿¡Qué!?.

-Daidoji me dijo que te llevara a casa a las doce y media.

No me quería ir…

Esta bien aquí…

-Vale-contesté ajena a mis deseos y pensamientos.

Antes de las doce y media estaba en la puerta de la casa de mi amiga, justo como hace dos días.

-Gracias por todo.

Se encogió de hombros mirando a la carretera. Sabía que no me diría nada.

-Adiós-me despedí.

-Adiós.

Justo cuando cerré la puerta el coche arrancó y se fue como el rayo.

¿Qué mosca le había picado?.

Creo que nunca lo entenderé.

Me encogí de hombros y entré en la casa de mi amiga.

-La señorita Daidoji está hablando con su madre, enseguida la atenderá.

Asentí y fui a su cuarto. Mi amiga no tardó en aparecer con cara pálida y descompuesta.

-Hola-saludé.

Se sorprendió de mi presencia, pegando un pequeño saltito, para luego sonreír falsamente.

-Hola, ¿qué pasa?.

-Eso quisiera saber yo, ¿qué pasa?.

A mi amiga se le descompuso totalmente la cara.

-N-nada, ¿Q-qué debería de pasar?.-preguntó nerviosa

-Pues no sé. De repente todos estáis muy raros.

-N-no pasa nada…

-Cuéntamelo Tomoyo.

Ella bajó la mirada.

-No son buenas noticias- decidió decir al fin.

-Dilas.

-Tu madre viene mañana.

Algo en mí se vino abajo.

Mi madre… mañana…

No podía ser…

-Es por el negocio, mi madre también viene con ella y se va a alojar aquí ya que en tu casa no puede ir más porque tu hermano los denunció a tu padre y a tu madre.

-No quiero…

Hacía menos de un día que me había dispuesto a hacerme feliz y justo ahora me decían que venía y que se alojaría en la casa donde estoy viviendo.

-Lo sé, por eso he decidió que nos vayamos unos días lejos de aquí.

No…

Yo no iba a hacer que Tomoyo no viera a su madre, no soy tan egoísta.

-No. Tú te quedarás…

-Pero…

-Me iré yo. Me iré a un hotel o algo de eso…

-No pienso dejar que te vayas sola, no quiero que sufras más.

Tampoco que me raje o me drogue pero lo hago.

Esto no es justo. Yo no merezco esto, no hice algo tan malo como para merecerlo.

-Iré con alguien, déjame pensarlo.

Tomoyo asintió no muy decidida.

Sé que ella tiene ganas de ver a su madre pues hace mucho tiempo que no la ve y la echa de menos. No voy a hacer que huya conmigo.

-Solo quiero que tengas algo muy claro- le dije algo más ruda- mi madre no sabrá donde estoy, no quiero que vaya a por mí. Le dirás que estoy bien, sana y salva y ya está a lo demás le dices que tú tampoco sabes nada.

-Está bien.

-También le dices que ahora nada me volverá hacer daño, mucho menos ellos. Dile que soy feliz, miéntele un poco.

Asintió.

No sé cuando se acumularon las lágrimas en mis ojos solo sé que ví a Tomoyo borrosa y que algo en el pecho se extendía dejándolo vacío.

Tomoyo me abrazó fuerte. Ella siempre está conmigo, pase lo que pase.

Sé que prometí que no lloraría más, que no me derrumbaría y que no me mostraría triste frente a Tomoyo pero no soy tan fuerte como creo. No puedo aguantar más, yo no me merezco esto. Creo que tengo que tener algo de confianza en mí misma pero no hacen nada más que hundir mis logros cada dos segundos.

Lloré toda la tarde, justo como aquella noche en la que se pelearon. Algo en mí me dijo que saldría de esta y crean que ya no estoy tan segura.

Tomoyo se acostó pronto, cuando le dije que no lloraría más, ya que era de noche y mañana tendríamos que madrugar, aunque yo no podía dormir.

Cogí mi mp4 y le di a cualquier canción. Quería desconectar y esa era la mejor manera.

All that I´m living for,  
All that I´m dying for,  
All that I can´t ignore alone at night.

_(__Todo por lo que estoy viviendo,  
Todo por lo que estoy muriendo,  
todo lo que no puedo ignorar, solo en la noche)  
_

Algún día saldré de esta, ¿no?.

No voy a estar toda mi vida así, no puedo…

I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I´ve seen.

_(Puedo sentir a la noche comenzando.  
Separándome de la vida…  
Entendiéndome…  
Después de todo lo que he visto.)_

No puedo perdonarlos así como así después de lo que me han hecho. Soy buena pero no soy gilipollas.

Volverían a hacerme daño.

Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.

_(Armando mis pensamientos,  
Encontrando las palabras para hacerme mejor.  
Si tan sólo supiera como separarme de mí misma.)_

Aunque algún día encontraré la manera para que todo esto termine, debo de hacerlo o sino terminaré destrozándome a mí misma y a toda mi vida y no quiero eso. Después de todo creo que es mejor seguir con vida aunque no piensen que todavía no deseo quitarme del medio para que todo esto termine ya.

All that I´m living for,  
All that I´m dying for,  
All that I can´t ignore alone at night.  
All that I´m wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

_(Todo por lo que estoy viviendo,  
Todo por lo que estoy muriendo,  
todo lo que no puedo ignorar, solo en la noche.  
Todo por lo que soy querida,  
A pesar de que quería más.  
Cierra la última puerta abierta, mis fantasmas me están alcanzando. )_

Pero no lo haré ya lo he dicho. No voy a cambiar de idea pues después de todo la vida es un regalo y no voy a desaprovecharla.

Con todo por lo que estoy viviendo, con todo por lo que estoy muriendo seguiré mi camino marcado con la cabeza bien alta pues de los errores se aprende y de los palos.

I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I´ll find myself,  
So I won´t be lost again.

_(Creo que los sueños son sagrados.  
Toma mis peores miedos y los reproduce  
como una canción de cuna,  
como una razón de porqué,  
como una obra obsesiones,  
Hazme entender las lecciones,  
Para así encontrarme a mí misma,  
Para así estar perdida otra vez.)_

Encontraré el porqué de todo esto, lo encontraré y lo asimilaré. Después de eso todo será feliz, yo voy a hacer MI VIDA.

Nadie me la va a arruinar.

Los obstáculos se saltan o se rodean.

All that I´m living for,  
All that I´m dying for,  
All that I can´t ignore alone at night.  
All that I´m wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

_(Todo por lo que estoy viviendo,  
Todo por lo que estoy muriendo,  
todo lo que no puedo ignorar, solo en la noche.  
Todo por lo que soy querida,  
A pesar de que quería más.  
Cierra la última puerta abierta, mis fantasmas me están alcanzando.)_

Me da igual si mi madre viene o no. No la veré.

No voy a decir que la quiero ver muerta, no la quiero ver así aunque no niego que me ha hecho mucho daño, pero pienso que esa no es la forma de hacer las cosas. Hay que enfrentarlas con decisión y con poderío.

Creer en ti mismo.

Y eso es lo que yo voy a hacer.

Guess I thought I´d have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how for would I have come  
Without mourning your love?

_(Supongo que pensé que tenía que cambiar el mundo para hacer que me vieras,  
para ser la única.  
Podría haber corrido por siempre,  
¿pero cuanto habría recorrido  
sin llevar el luto de tu amor?)._

Se acabó la mentira por la que vivo.

Se acabó esto.

Nadie volverá a hacerme daño o a intentarlo.

**Nadie.**

All that I´m living for,  
All that I´m dying for,  
All that I can´t ignore alone at night.  
All that I´m wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

_(Todo por lo que estoy viviendo,  
Todo por lo que estoy muriendo,  
todo lo que no puedo ignorar, solo en la noche.  
Todo por lo que soy querida,  
A pesar de que quería más.  
Cierra la última puerta abierta, mis fantasmas me están alcanzando.)_

A partir de ahora viviré mi vida feliz y sin saber nada de esto, ellos por su lado y yo por el mío, no volverán a hundirme.

Mis pesadillas se acabaron, no volveré a cometer las locuras que cometí. Nadie hará que me vuelva a drogar o que me raje, tampoco que me tire todo un día llorando.

Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me.

_(__¿Debería doler amarte?  
¿Debería sentirme como me siento?  
¿Debería cerrar la última puerta abierta?.  
Mis fantasmas se están acercando.)._

Se acabó el dolor.

Me iré de aquí para no verla, pero no me echaré atrás.

Aunque no tengo donde ir…

'_Entonces quiero que sepas que mi casa es tu casa.'_

Li…

Él sabía que esto iba a pasar y me estaba ofreciendo su casa.

Le debo muchas…

Dejé mi mp4 de lado y miré la hora que era.

Las once y media. Todavía no era muy tarde.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de Eriol.

_-¿Sí?_- preguntó la voz soñolienta al lado del teléfono.

-Eriol soy Sakura, siento llamarte tan tarde pero quiero que me digas el número de Li.

_-Está bien._

Estaba decidido.

Me iría a su casa durante un tiempo, además él me cuidaba bien.

Sé que le debo muchas pero se las pagaré.

Por el momento, me iré a su casa.

Él sabría el porqué…

* * *

**Notas de la autora;**

¡Hola!. ¿Qué tal?. Siento la tardanza pero hubo un pequeño puente por aquí y me fui a tomar un poco de viento por ahí, además ahora a mis profesores les ha dado por poner todos los exámenes (que conste que los apruebo todos!! *^_^*), y estoy malita por lo que he aprovechado para terminar el capítulo y subirlo, (si mi madre supiera lo que estoy haciendo me mata, XD, se supone que tengo que estar en camita). Pero bueno… Espero que compense algo mi tardanza.

¿Qué?, no hubo lemon pero estuvo bien, ¿no?. Ya tenemos algo de acción entre estos dos (por fin!!!). Voy a ser sincera… Yo quiero dormir así con él!!!. Abrazadita…

Dejemos de delirar que me sube la fiebre, XD.

¿Qué tal estuvo?. A Sakurita se le viene más problemas, ¿eh?. Jejeje, me gusta verla sufrir.

Bueno… Cof, cof. Quisiera deciros que… AMO A LAS CLAMP!!!.

¿Habéis visto el capítulo 20 de Kobato?. Shaaaoooraaann!!!!. Aparece nuestro querido Shaoran!!! (Bueno y Mokona, Fye y Kurogane pero yo solo tenía ojos para él, *^_^*). Además habla de Sakura y de le nota en la mirada lo mucho que la quiere…. Las CLAMP son las mejores!!. Cada día me sorprende más aún…

Bueno después de esto solo me queda deciros que el próximo capítulo lo pondré cuando pueda y puede que tarde pues los profes y sus exámenes no me dejan ni respirar.

Preguntas suspense; ¿Qué hará Sakura cuándo está aquí su madre?, ¿intentará su madre contactar con ella?, ¿qué hará Tomoyo?, ¿dirá algo sobre el paradero de Sakurita?, ¿cómo seguirá Shaoran?, ¿sigue drogándose?, ¿cómo se drogará (si es que lo hace) cuando Sakura está en su casa?...

Bueno todo esto poquito a poco que me estreso yo sola.

Ahora mi momento preferido!!!;

Contestaciones a los reviews; 

**hadita-lp****; **Hola!!. Me alegro mucho que te encante!!. La verdad yo tampoco (yo sola me alago XD) pero amo a las personas que lo hacen y me leen. Gracias por todo!!. Bueno Saku al final se queda con él, jiji, veremos a ver que les hago a estos dos!! (yo y mi perversa mente). Gracias por leerme y seguirme. Besos. Cuídate y hasta pronto!!!.

**nani27****; **Hola!!!. Jejeje, hubiera estado bien pero estaría mejor que Sakura estuviera en sus cinco sentido y la verdad es que no le faltaron ganas (adoro su autocontrol XD). Bueno en este no hay lemon y no sé si lo haré pues como que no soy muy buena narrando esos tipos de temas (siempre me pongo roja y necesito una ducha muy, pero que muy fría después), solo con escribir eso (y mira que no es mucho) tuve que darme una pequeña ducha. Todavía no se ha enterado de sus pequeñas locuras pero no dudes que lo hará, aunque no sé si las enfadaré aunque tal vez haya una pequeña peleílla entre ellas, aunque no prometo nada. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo ( y los demás ^_^), gracias por todo. Besos, cuídate y hasta pronto!!.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs****; **Hola!!. Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capítulo y la canción. Yo también quero que se vengue de mí así… Pero bueno, algún día XD. La verdad es que me da pena y sé que no la dejo en paz (a la pobre no hace nada más que darle palos) algún día lo haré (creo) XD. Poco a poco explicaré el tema de sus padres ya que no se entiende muy bien si pidieron el divorcio y eso pero por lo menos sabéis que Touya puso un denuncia contra ellos. Grasias por todo!!. Besos, cuídate y hasta pronto!!.

**cainat06****; **Hola!!!. Sip, algo confuso pero como en esta vida detrás tiene un significado, ¿no?. Jejeje, sip, soy algo mala pero aquí tienes la recompensa después de todo y es buena ^_^. Gracias por todo!!!. Besos, cuídate y hasta pronto!!!.

**Girls Sweeping****; **Hola!!!. Jejeje, podría haber sido un final trágico pero no la voy a matar con 5 capítulos, ¿no? (Tampoco la voy a matar!!!!, no soy tan mala). Bueno algo han hecho… No mucho pero lo han hecho por lo menos ha habido algo de más contacto entre ellos dos. Bueno iba a escribir otra cosa pero me arrepentí por lo que no es tanto el enfado con Tomoyo y Eriol (aunque eso de interrumpirlos…). ^_^Gracias por todo!!!. Besos, cuídate muchísimo y hasta pronto!!. ^_^.

**Cuty Ligia-chan****;** Holaaaaa!!!!. ¿Qué tal todo?. Lo primero de todo es darte la gracias por todo!!!. De veras que me encanta que me escribas, sabes que me anima muchísimo!! ^_^. Estoy de acuerdo con que mal que no hay un icono para sonrojarse, la verdad es que tendrían que inventarlo ^_^, jejeje. Jajaja, me encanta esa palabra nueva ReBibliew!!!, jejeje la verdad es que es una buena combinación. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no soy mala persona solo me gusta poneros en duda, muahahaha. Aunque bueno no hubo venganza hubo algo de contacto directo por aquí, jejeje. (Sonrojo, sonrojo), ¿Un óscar? (sonrojo, sonrojo), gracias por todo de veras!!!.La verdad es que pienso que los cantantes y actores son como nosotros pero que con fama, todos somos personas y a nadie nos libra eso de tener que sufrir un poco. La verdad es que yo también los tengo guardados en la profundidad del ordenador pues mi hermana es muy chismosa y como niña pequeña no puede leer estas cosas. Bueno la verdad es que por ahora no me arriesgo pues mi madre estás súper feliz de que vaya muy bien con mis estudios (mis queridos notables) y que me divierta y haga lo que más me gusta; escribir, creo que ella aunque lo oculte cree que la mejor cosa que echo en mi vida ha sido inscribirme aquí, pues si de mayor quiero escribir tendré que empezar desde pequeña a corregir mis errores para poder ser alguien muy famoso en la vida (aunque no lo creo, yo solo quiero que por lo menos me lean), pero en fin… así es mi madre. Jejeje, Saku salió de la depre pero por poco vuelve a ella, por lo menos ha decidido lo correcto; irse a la casa del Dios griego ^_^. Jejeje, la verdad es que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo esa parte (aunque duró muy poco). El de las drogas no se aprovechó pero nuestro querido Dios lo hizo un poquito (me encantan sus venganzas!!!). Apostaste bien, la verdad es que me moría de ganas de que por lo menos tuvieran una escusa para pelearse que eso es igual a reconciliación (mis reconciliaciones con perversas, muahahaha XD). Capi!!!, ooooo, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que empezaras el capitulo no sabes las ganas que tengo de leerlo, por lo que ánimo!!!. (Sonrojo), no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo *^_^*. Sip, nos encanta que aumente y así está bien jejeje. La verdad es que mis amigas me llaman Noe por lo que tú también puedes hacerlo ya que me gusta más así, Noelia me suena muy formal (así me llaman mis profes y mi madre cuando se enfada por lo que da yuyu). Yo también te quero mucho Cuty-chan!!!. Cuídate muchísimo!! Y tranqui que me portaré bien ^_^, jejeje. Muchos besos!!. Fin de la ReBibliew (cuarto tomo, XD).

**tsukisxs****; **Hola!!!. Vaya… Hoe, los ordenadores se estropean cada dos por tres sin razón alguna (bueno yo es que los machaco pero eso es una excepción XD). Vacaciones!!!. Yo también las quero ya… Hoe, pero ya mismo son por aquí (o eso espero ¬¬), espero que te lo pases muuuu bien en ellas!!! (O por lo menos piensa que hay personas ahora mismo que no puede ir, apiádate!!! Jejeje)**. **Sip, en el fondo se preocupa aunque sea un poquito. Jejeje, no he sido tan mala y he dejado que intercambiaran saliva un ratico ^_^ XD. Bueno en la locura se hace de todo, ¿no?, pero bueno ya tiene algo de autoestima y ha decidido ella solita que va ha hacer para no sufrir más. Tú tanqui, yo te esperaré y si no puedes no te ofusques que con saber que me sigues me ilusiono, tú disfruta de tus vacaciones que para eso están para olvidarse de los demás y de todas las cosas malas y pasártelo bien ^_^. Bueno… En el próximo capítulo va a haber una sorpresita… Muahahaha. Besos, cuídate muchísimo y hasta pronto!!. Disfruta de tus vacas!!!!.

* * *

Bueno…

Solo me queda deciros que os cuidéis además de daros las gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que me dejan un review. Ah!!! También pediros algo que no os pedía hace mucho tiempo (aunque lo mantengo siempre); por favor escribidme un poquito!!!. Decidme aunque sea que tu hermano pequeño de tres años tiene más imaginación que yo pero escribidme un poco… Cualquiera acepta un comentario. Please!!. Dedicadme algo de vuestro tiempo!!.

_PD; En el próximo capítulo va a haber una sorpresita que no os voy a decir y os voy a mantener con la duda unos días, muahahaha._

_PD2;Perodnen algún error ortográfico o contexto que no se entienda bien pero es que me voy a la cama porque veo doble (no sabía que tenía dos ordenadores...)_

Besos y cuídense mucho!!!.

Os ama.

'_Asuka-hime' _


	7. Rompiendo mis hábitos

Todos y cada uno de nosotros sabemos que ningún personaje (menos los creados por cosecha mía) me pertenece, le pertenece a aquellas humildes diosas llamadas también CLAMP a las que rezo cada día xD. Yo solo los utilizo para divertirme a costa de ellos y hacerlos sufrir un poco más de lo que lo han hecho ellas para mis fines oscuros (muahaha). Espero que se acuerden de mí aunque sea un poquito y que cuando veáis la alerta o el nuevo capítulo os guste y digáis que por lo menos la espera ha merecido la pena o que lo penséis. Nos vemos abajo!!.

Tú vs yo

Por; 'Asuka-hime'

_Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Oye, ¡no te rías! Lo sabes perfectamente. Te odio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Te odio por todo lo que me haces. Porque sí, te odio Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?._

Dedicado a; Nuestra querida Sweeping Girl como regalo de cumpleaños. Sé que es algo tarde y que las felicitaciones también pero… Espero que te guste…

Nota; Queridos amigos míos que leéis mi querida historia (no sé a que viene esto pero ustedes síganme el rollo), debo informaros de que en este capítulo avisé de que iba a ver una sorpresa y la sorpresa es la siguiente; Este capítulo va desde el punto de vista de Shaoran Li!!!. Sip, no leyeron mal, voy a hacer un intento de meterme en su mente y ver si esta vez es algo más productiva que la otra vez y por supuesto más interesante ya esta vez os recuerdo de que nuestra querida Sakurita va a vivir en su casita ^_^.

Canciones; Bueno que se oigan de pasada; Snow White Queen de Evanescence, y Imaginary de la misma persona. La que define este capítulo es… Breaking the habit de… Los Linkin Park (¡por fin alguien que no es Evanescence!). También os recomiendo a aquellos que le guste mucho Evanescence una canción que dicen que será de su próximo disco (saldrá en Septiembre o en Navidades, no lo sé cierto) que se llama Together Again, una hermosa canción que me pone la carne de gallina y que hace que me entren escalofríos solo de escuchar el principio… ¡Espero que os guste!.

* * *

'_**Rompiendo mis hábitos…'**_

-Ah… Eres un Dios.

La callé rápido juntando mis labios con los de ella.

La chica se agarró a mi nuca cuando profundicé el beso. Inútil

¿Y esta era la mejor de los alrededores?. Sakura Kinomoto besaba mil veces mejor que ella y no tenía experiencia ninguna.

Hoy en día las mujeres son una mierda.

Miré la hora mientras ya que no quería llegar tarde. Sí, no tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Para qué?, no siento nada de nada, como siempre.

Nadie me ha hecho cerrar los malditos ojos mientras que la besaba, nadie excepto Sakura Kinomoto. Esa niñata me había echo algo, de eso estoy seguro, ya que no es normal que yo haga todo lo que hice con ella.

¿Acogerla en mi casa?, ¡bah!, eso ni se me hubiera pasado por mi jodida cabeza ni hace años. Yo no acogía a nadie en mi casa y menos a una niñata. ¿La razón? Ni puta idea.

Tal ve sea que con todas con la que he 'salido' eran más putas que otra cosa y que Kinomoto es una niña aún, patosa, pero una niña al fin y al cabo.

Se notaba en el ligero sonrojo que tenía siempre que me acercaba a ella demasiado, le guiñaba el ojo o le sacaba la lengua. Se notaba en sus cabreos de niña chica y en sus contestaciones. Se notaba en como se comportaba, lo que hacía, como hablaba. Era una niña pequeña aún, tal vez por eso la cuide como lo hago, porque sí, estoy admitiendo que me preocupo, muy poco por ella, pero me preocupo.

**¿Qué haces pensando en ella mientras que besas a otras?. Últimamente querido amiguito no haces nada más que hacer lo mismo.**

Que te jodan querida consciencia. Pero como siempre tienes la jodida razón de todo.

Me separé de la chica con la que había pasado toda la mañana intercambiando saliva y sin mirarla si quiera me monté en mi moto y me fui.

Si era jodidamente rico y tenía lo que me daba la gana, ¿y qué?. Nunca podré tener aquello que tanto ansío. El dinero no lo es todo…

Aparqué la moto en la puerta del instituto.

¿Qué que hacía aquí y no en las putas clases?. Sencillo, estaba expulsado.

No me pillaron drogándome, ni bebiendo, solo le rompí la cara al estúpido niñato que se atrevió a ponerle la mano encima a Sakura.

'_Me dirigí a la puerta trasera pues allí estaban las perras con la que me solía enrollar un rato, mi sorpresa que justo en ese momento oí unos chillidos._

_-D-déjame, S-shin mmme hac-ces dañ-ño- oí que lloraba una voz conocida._

_Me escondí tras una esquina, ¿quién sería esa chica que lloraba?._

_-¡Eres una puta zorra!, tú serás mía Sakura Kinomoto como yo me llamo Shin. Siempre serás mía._

_Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Sakura?._

_Me asomé mejor y vi que exactamente era ella y otro chico alto y rubio._

_Él la tenía contra la pared apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras que la cogía del pelo brutalmente y le pegaba estirones cada vez que se movía. En cambio ella lloraba, intentaba alejarlo pero le era imposible pues con una mano él la tenía sostenida. Tampoco podía pegarle una patada en los huevos para defenderse._

_Si yo no la he violado él tampoco lo hará._

_-S-shin erresss mmuyyyy pooccooo hoom-mbrre- susurró aún llorando como una desesperada._

_-¡Qué puta que eres!._

_-Te equivocas - le dije saliendo de la esquina._

_El chico se giró para verme la cara y Sakura también._

_Él tenía en los ojos furia y deseo mezclado y parecía que su 'estado de ánimo' estaba creciendo notablemente. Sakura tenía los labios hinchados, supongo que porque la habría obligado a besarlo, los ojos también además de rojos, tenía un rubor en las mejillas que siempre le salía cuando lloraba o se agobiaba. Temblaba de arriba abajo y se sacudía por sus fuertes sollozos._

_-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?._

_-S-shhaorraaann- me llamó la voz de Sakura angustiada y miedosa._

_Él chico la miró y le pegó un totazo cruzándole la cara para después cogerle el mentón fuerte y hacer que lo mirara. Sakura solo gimió de dolor y lloró más aún._

_-Así que este es quien nombrabas, ¿eh?. ¿Él es tu salvador? ._

_Volvió a pegarle y la dejó caer como una muñeca de trapo o un juguete inservible. _

_El tal Shin me miró y sonrió maliciosamente._

_-¿Qué me vas ha hacer, eh?. ¿Tú vas a salvarla?-rió a carcajada limpia- Es una puta que merece ser follada._

_Sonreí mirándolo y de reojo viendo como Sakura lloraba fuerte y se abrazaba a sí misma mientras me miraba miedosa de mi respuesta._

_-Cierto, es una puta que merece ser follada- el chico sonrió victorioso y Sakura bajó la cabeza derrotada aceptando el supuesto destino que le tocaba. Supongo que pensó que la dejaría que la tocara. Ilusa, nunca la tocaría- pero tú no lo vas ha hacer._

_Sakura me miró sorprendida y al hijo de puta se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y la volvió a coger del pelo. La besó delante de mis narices mientras que Sakura intentaba soltarse y pegarle una patada para que se retirara. Ella me miró pidiendo auxilio con lágrimas en los ojos, yo en cambio le sonreí haciendo que ella se desespera. _

_Creo que todavía pensaba que lo dejaría o que los dos la violaríamos, que ilusa._

_El hijo de puta me miró victorioso marcando 'su territorio'. _

_-Ella es mía._

_Metí las manos en mis bolsillos y me acerqué a ellos como si nada._

_-Trato echo- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano que había sacado para cerrar el trato- ella es tuya, yo no haré nada. Puedes follártela cuantas veces quieras._

_Los dos me miraron perplejos aunque al hijo de puta no le duró nada pues enseguida soltó otra vez a Sakura para darme la mano._

_-Trato echo._

_Sonreí._

_-¿Tus últimas palabras?- pregunté._

_-¿Qué mierda dic…?_

_Lo acerqué a mí y le pegué un buen rodillazo en el estómago._

_-Hijo de puta-me maldijo limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la boca gracias a mi rodillazo._

_Antes de que reaccionara le planté mi puño en su linda cara haciendo que cayera al suelo._

_-No volverás a tocarla- amenacé mientras que él se intentaba poner en pie._

_Se rió maliciosamente._

_-Eso no te lo has creído ni tú, hijo de puta._

_No me dio tiempo a retírame o de pegarle a él primero antes de que me pegara una buena patada en el estómago._

_Hijo de puta, pegaba fuerte el niñato._

_-¿Quién ríe ahora?._

_-¡¡Shaoran!!- me llamó Sakura desesperada llorando más fuerte que antes._

_Me levanté mientras reía y me limpiaba la sangre que se escapaba de mi boca. La miré, roja y caliente._

_Hijo de puta._

_-¿De qué te ríes capullo?._

_-Shaoran…_

_Le planté un puñetazo en la boca haciendo que su labio se rompiera y brotara un chorreón de sangre._

_-Eres muy divertido Shin._

_Él me pegó un puñetazo principalmente en los labios. Íbamos en empate._

_Lo cogí de la camiseta y lo pegué en la pared donde, acorralado, empecé a pegarle en el estómago. _

_-¡Shaoran lo vas a matar!._

_Shin me pegó en la nariz rompiéndomela y haciendo que un líquido rojo, caliente que rodeaba desde hace poco todo mi cuerpo brotara exageradamente._

_Intenté volver a pegarle y borrar todo aquello que tenía en su cara pero no pude puesto que en menos de dos segundos estaba en la pared, justo como él antes, y el hijo de puta me pegaba patadas en el estómago y puñetazos en la cara._

_-¡¡NO!!._

_Entre puñetazo y puñetazo vi como Sakura se levantaba y se colgaba del brazo que me pegaba._

_-¡Shin para!, ¡lo vas a matar!._

_-¡¡CLARO QUE LO VOY A MATAR!!, AUNQUE NO SIN HABERTE FOLLADO DELANTE DE ÉL NI ANTES DE QUE SE MUERA DE ASCO._

_Sakura intentó separarlo de mí aunque le fue imposible y terminó de bruces en el suelo._

_Sangre. Eso era todo lo que sentía, olía, tocaba, degustaba. Solo sangre. _

_Roja._

_Caliente._

_Húmeda._

_Pegajosa._

_Él seguía pegándome, cada vez más débil por el cansancio. Me lo quité de encima pegándole una buena patada en los huevos._

_Ahí es donde tienes que estar capullo, en el suelo retorciéndote del dolor._

_No perdí ni un segundo y empecé a atacarlo. Le pegaba patadas más furioso que nunca, tanto que ya había bastante sangre derramada en el suelo. La mía y la suya mezcladas._

_-Ya… Te… Lo… Dije… Capullo- grité entre pata y patada._

_-¡¡Shaoran lo vas a matar!!._

_-¡¡Que se joda!!. Tiene suerte, pasará al puto infierno donde le harán menos daño que yo en este mundo._

_Sakura pudo recuperarse del suelo y vino hacia mí y me cogió del brazo, justo como le había echo a él, que estaba ocupado en pegarle en la nariz del otro para terminar de rompérsela._

_-Te meterás en problemas, ¡¡para!!._

_-Si tienes suerte de vivir te dejaré la cara para que nadie te reconozca, cabrón- le grité al capullo ignorando a Sakura que lloraba más y se abrazaba más a mi brazo para intentar retenerme._

_-Shaoran…_

_-¿¿¡¡ES UN HIJO DE PUTA Y LO SIGUES DEFENDIENDO!!??. TE RECUERDO QUE INTENTABA VIOLARTE COMO SI NADA-grité desesperado volviendo mi cara a la suya._

_Estaba completamente sonrojada, restregones de rímel corrían por sus mejillas más y más negros, su nariz hacía conjunto a sus ojos rojos. Seguía temblando de arriba abajo._

_-Lo sé- susurró- pero matándolo no vas a solucionar nada, solo te vas a ganar una sanción o en el peor caso ir a la cárcel si te denuncia._

_-Ese hijo de puta no me denunciará tiene mucho orgullo como para aceptar que yo le he hecho eso, además me da exactamente igual. _

_-Shaoran estas no son las mejores maneras para solucionar es…_

_-Sí que lo son, si lo mato ya no hará nada más de esto, te dejará en paz. Sino es eso le voy a cortar lo poco que tiene de hombre, ¡tú decides!._

_-No…_

_-¡¡Li!!, ¡¡_ _Koitsumi!!. ¡¡PARAD!! '_

Esa fue la voz de nuestro director. Yo me gané una semana de sanción y él otra semana en el hospital.

Según el todo lo hizo para defender a Sakura. Él dijo que YO la estaba violando.

Es un hijo de puta, en cuanto lo pille le voy a quitar la jodida tontería que tiene encima.

Tampoco me denunció justo como yo dije. Su orgullo era más grande que él.

Tampoco me hubiera importado, ya he estado en la cárcel y me sé mis trucos por lo que en menos que canta un gallo saldría de allí más limpio que una patena y con más de treinta traseros zurrados por meterse conmigo. También he estado en reformatorios, una mierda, allí todos son unos descerebrados lo bueno es que se trafica droga a mansalva y no te falta tus necesidades semanales o, como era mi caso en aquel tiempo, diarias.

A mi suerte pude compaginar la cocaína con los cigarrillos, por lo que la cocaína es una vez a la semana y los cigarrillos son… Bueno los que me salga. Por lo menos no me la tomo todos los días, un logro es un logro.

Me bajé de la moto y me apoyé en la pared esperando a que Sakura viniera y la llevara a casa.

Esta chica es casi de las últimas, le pesa el culo un huevo.

Miré hacia la entrada esperando verla con su usual intento de sonrisa e intento de felicidad. Pero no la encontré a ella y a su estúpida sonrisa sino pares de ojos mirándome intentado asesinarme con ella.

Desde que el tal Shin fue al hospital sus malotes siempre se quedan a distancia observándome con mirada asesina pero nunca vienen a retarme pues saben que correrán la misma suerte que su amiguito.

Me apuesto el cuello de que Shin les a obligado a espiarnos a los dos y que me ataquen cuando puedan. Sakura dice que la vigilan en cada paso, a cada movimiento… Pero siempre me sonríe y dice que no hay que preocuparse por nada y que no haga nada malo.

Ilusa.

En cuanto lo pille le voy a matar esta vez. No lo dejaré con vida, solo tengo que seguirlo por la calle cuando salgamos del colegio y matarlo en un callejón oscuro. Nadie sabré nada.

**Sádico.**

Gilipollas.

-¡¡Sakurita, hasta mañana!!- gritó alguien a la que reconocí como la amiga de ella.

La miré.

Estaba con la cabeza agachada pero pronto se recuperó como si no hubiera pasado nada y se despidió de su amiga con la mano ya que ella ya estaba lejos.

-¡¡Hasta mañana Tomoyo!!, ¡¡Hasta mañana Eriol!!.

Cuando sus amigos doblaron la esquina ella volvió a decaerse.

Estaba mal, lo sabía. Lo sabía aunque ella intentara disimularlo y hacer como que no pasa nada, aunque siempre llevara una sonrisa que era totalmente falsa cuando estaba con alguien y no ella sola, aunque no llorara delante de mí pero si lo hacía a media noche cuando se levantaba al baño y se tiraba allí más de una hora llorando, aunque ella me dijera que solo había tenido una pesadilla pero yo sabía que soñaba con sus padres y la escena de la pelea pues ella se removía mil veces en mi pecho, lloraba y siempre gritaba un no y que pararan. Yo lo sabía pero no le voy a echar en cara nada.

Creo que ya es un logro intentar todo eso sin que te descubrieran, o creer que no te habían descubierto, y no llorar delante de los demás ni derrumbarte.

Ella es una chica fuerte, siempre lo es y siempre lo había sido, según lo que Daidoji me había dicho, pero esto la había jodido mucho.

Ella soñaba con una familia perfecta y tenía el ejemplo de la suya, Daidoji me dijo que siempre se había volcado mucho a sus padres y ellos en ella. Eran la familia más envidiada de toda Tomoeda pues tenía unos hijos estupendos; guapos, buenos estudiantes y buenas personas, serviciales, felices... En resumen; unos soles de niños. Los padres eran unas personas estupendas; aposentadas en buenos trabajos, amables, cariñosos… Otro resumen; los mejores que un hijo pueda tener.

Mi pregunta es la siguiente; ¿Cómo una familia tan hermosa puede romperse en pedazos en una noche?.

Tengo varias teorías.

Primera; que ya estaban mal desde antes pero no lo querían o no podían mostrar el derrumbe.

Segundo; alguno de los dos hizo algo que al otro no le gustó. No sé qué pero algo tan malo como para no pensar en su familia ni en dos segundos.

Tercero; Ellos no se querían y aparentaban por algo en especial.

Cuarto; se habían peleado antes y al juntarlos se desató la guerra.

La mala suerte de todo esto es que Sakura estaba delante, cosa que no es buena. No es lo mismo enterarte que tu novia te está engañando que verla en pleno acto delante de tus narices. Yo lo veo así.

Ahora lo que me importa es sacarla de toda la mierda en la que está metida y hacer que respire tranquila de una vez, creo que se lo merece al fin y al cabo no es mala chica, es pesada, torpe, aniñada, tonta… Pero no se merece nada de esto puesto, me cuesta bastante decirlo por lo que nunca se lo diré a la cara, una sonrisa le queda hermosa.

Después empezaremos a pelearnos como siempre, donde ella saldrá perdiendo, sonrojada y sorprendida por lo que haya dicho, justo como cuando le dije que estaría muy sexy intentando ganarme.

C'est la vie.

Volvió a colocar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro en menos de un segundo, eso era otra cosa que solía hacer a veces. Se decaía pero como ella no quería mostrarlo dibujaba una sonrisa falsa en su rostro simulando que no había pasado nada de nada y que todo estaba bien.

Levantó la cabeza y fue ahí cuando me vio. En su rostro brillo algo de felicidad y sus ojos se iluminaron cogiendo un color esmeralda brillante y lleno de vida.

Creo que solo podía ser una poca parte de lo que era ella en realidad conmigo, con su amiga y Eriol, con los demás se mostraba distante y fría.

Los gilipollas de sus padres le habían cambiado la personalidad a peor, ahora era como yo. Ha dejado de ser la niña activa, aniñada, alegre, divertida y torpe que era, ahora es una persona fría, vacía, solitaria, débil, triste y sobre todo camicace. Ella era como yo menos en que yo era fuerte con todo esto y ella es débil.

Aunque lo que no voy a soportar es verla como la ví el sábado, no, eso no.

Ella no volvería a rajarse las venas 'para buscar su calor', tampoco se drogaría para ver el mundo más feliz a su alrededor en ese momento. Esa no era una salida para ella.

Sinceramente ese día fui a comprar algo de mi droga semanal en el callejón, con la misma persona de siempre, solo cambió que una chica estaba allí con él gritándole rabiosa.

'_-… Consejo de amigo._

_-Sí, vale, vale._

_Esa voz me resultaba familiar, no sé de donde pero me resultaba familiar, muy familiar para mi gusto._

_Cuando la chica se fue me acerqué a Hiroto, mi persona de confianza, pues él tenía las mejores drogas y calidad del mundo. Estaba bien para solo tener diecinueve años recién cumplidos._

_-Hola, Hiroto- le saludé cuando estuve cerca._

_-Hola, Shaoran._

_-¿Quién era esa?-pregunté interesado._

_-No lo sé pero estaba buenísima tenía unos ojazos verdes hermosos aunque algo vacíos, además su cuerpo era de escándalo…_

_Me quedé perplejo abriendo mis ojos de par en par. No podía ser…_

_Ella no estaba metida en este mundillo, ¿verdad?._

_-Espera, espera. ¿Tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos rubios?._

_-Sí._

_-Y… ¿Y tenía la piel muy blanquita?._

_-Exacto._

_-¿Tenía aspecto de niña chica?._

_-Vaya… ¿La conoces?._

_Tragué bilis._

_Sakura…_

_Joder, ¡¡mierda!!._

_-Algo, dame la coca rápido._

_Hiroto me miró algo confundido aunque me dio la cocaína y yo le entregué la pasta, tras eso me despedí brevemente y salí a su encuentro._

_Rogaba a los cielos que no se fuera a casa o a algún sitio lejano para tomársela._

_-¡¡Yo soy felizzz!!, ¡¡yooo soy felizzz!!._

_Esa voz…._

_-¿Kinomoto?- pregunté confundido mientras me paraba en el parque donde siempre suele haber botellón y sexo todas las noches._

_-¡¡YOOOOO SOYYYYY FELIIIZZZZZZZ!!, ¡¡YOOOOOOOOOO SOYYYYYYY FEEELLLLIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ!!._

_Entré en el parque y allí la vi sentada en una esquina abrazándose a sí misma, sonrojada y marciéndose mientras tatareaba una canción cualquiera o cantaba tres simples palabras. Una sonrisa amplia estaba en su rostro y sus ojos estaban llenos de vida como siempre._

_Mierda._

_-¿Pero qué haces?- grité desesperado._

_-¿¿Quu… kien eges??-preguntó confusa._

_-Shaoran- respondí- ¿pero que haces?._

_**Es algo obvio creo yo.**_

_No puede haberse drogado… _

_-SSS... Shhhhaoooorrrraaaannn yooooo soyyyyyy feeeelllliiiiiiiiizzzzzzz.- chilló._

_¡Joder!. _

_¿Tan mal estaba?._

_Lo mejor será que la lleve a mi casa pues aquí cualquiera sabe lo que puede hacer o peor aún, lo que le harían a una niñata drogada que no va a recordar nada ni sabe lo que hace._

_La cogí de las muñecas y la forcé a levantarse, pues ella no iba a levantarse en su estado ni de guasa. Lo peor es que ella gimió, por lo que yo me extrañé bastante._

_-¿Qué mierda…?._

_Antes de poder terminar la frase vi sangre correr por su rebeca y manos por lo que se la destapé y me encontré con una sorpresa que me dejó sin habla y sin expresión alguna._

_Estaba…_

_Yo…_

_¿Es gilipollas o qué?._

_¿Como se podía hacerse esto a ella misma?. Rajarse… ¿Para qué?, ¿para hacerse daño?. ¿Más?, ¿qué narices consigue con eso?._

_No lo entiendo._

_Se hace daño para… No se me ocurre nada._

_Pensé que era menos gilipollas que esto. ¿Rajarse?. ¿Cortarte?. ¿Qué soluciona con todo esto?._

_Nada._

_Movió sus muñecas intentando escaparse pero no la dejé. No se podía hacer esto a sí misma, tenía que respetarse por lo menos algo. No podía tirarlo todo por la borda._

_No podía…_

_-Q-Quii-ttaa- me ordenó o más bien lo intentó._

_Le solté las muñecas y la miré buscando una respuesta en sus ojos pero solo había la felicidad producida por la droga, confusión y miedo, mucho miedo._

_-Vamos- le ordené fríamente._

_-Nooo tttenngoo gaannnaaasss._

_Su respuesta hizo hervir mi sangre y hacerme perder los estribos._

_-¡Sakura Kinomoto o haces el jodido favor de venir o te llevo a rastras aunque sea lo último que haga en mi puta vida!- grité desesperadamente._

_No la iba a dejar aquí, ni de guasa._

_-Vvvvale, vvvvvale Dddonnnn Ppppalabrrrrottttassss, vvvvoy pppperrrro nnno mmmeee ccccooooommmaaaassss._

_Gruñí y la cogí del codo como pude puesto que no quería hacerle más daño del que le había echo ya que la sangre brotaba con mayor fluidez. La chaqueta que llevaba se estaba llenando de sangre, en vez de blanca ahora es roja por las mangas._

_La tenía que llevar rápido a mi casa o se desangraría aquí en medio de la calle._

_-Ppppaaarrraaa uunnnn poooccccoooo- se quejó pues iba rápido._

_Ignorando su queja solo la solté cuando tuve que sacar las llaves aunque tardé bien poco y la volví a coger del codo._

_Hubo silencio entre nosotros. Yo no iba a hablar eso estaba claro._

_Estaba enfadado y confuso. La misma pregunta de siempre rondaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez._

_¿Qué narices soluciona con esto?._

_No lo entiendo, solo se está haciendo más daño a sí misma, nada más que eso…_

_-Respira- susurré cuando la oí toser._

_La hice pasar cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y la abrí._

_Tiré las llaves a la mesita de la entrada y con ella fue la chaqueta._

_Cuando me dí la vuelta encontré a una Sakura mirándome de arriba abajo, con los labios entreabiertos, con un cierto color sonrosado y en las lagunas esmeraldas que eran sus ojos escritos el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria._

_¿Qué estaría pensando?._

_Se acercó hacía mí peligrosamente y besó mi cuello._

_¿Qué le había picado a esta?, ¿Dónde estaba la vergüenza?, ¿y la venganza?..._

_Da igual, yo nunca rechazo un beso de nadie por muy drogada que estuviera._

_Bajé mi cabeza hasta su cuello y lo besé, ella suspiró, justo como aquel día en el baño. Lo que espero es que esta vez si se termine lo empezado._

_-Nnnunnncaaa meee haabbíííaaa fijjadddoo ennn qqqueeee esssttuuuvvviiierrraaasss taaaaannnn bbbuuueeeennnooooo-tartamudeó._

_Me reí en su cuello. Ella se estremeció por el aire que había dejado escapar en su sensible cuello._

_-Estas bien drogada, ¿eh?- me mofé._

_Sí que lo estaba._

_Me mordió la oreja sin hacerme daño y yo me vengué con un lametón en su cuello, para suerte de ella no dejó marca como yo quería para que cuando lo viera recordara que conmigo no se juega._

_-Ggggiiiliiiippooolllllaaasss- intentó insultarme_

_-Ni siquiera sabes insultar bien perra- susurré aún en su cuello_

_-Hhhiiijjjjooooo ddddeeee ppppuuuttttaaaa._

_-Perra, sigues sin insultar bien._

_Frunció su ceño y empezó a jugar con mi cuello._

_-Qqqquuuueee laaaa ttiiieeeennneeeessss cooorrrrttttaaa._

_Buen golpe, pero eso no hiere mi ego._

_-Esa es buena, aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo que dices-me reí._

_-¿Qqqquuuiiieeeennnn tttteee haaasss crreeeiiidddooo giiilipollllassss? ._

_-Shaoran Li- contesté con simpleza._

_Cada vez estaba más furiosa y eso se le notaba._

_-Errreeesss uuunnnn ppuuuttttonnnn._

_-Y tú una puta pero que le vamos a hacer._

_Salió bien furiosa de mi cuello dispuesta a dejarme sin labios aunque todo se quedó en un intento pues se desmayó._

_La cogí antes de que cayera al suelo._

_Muy típico._

_Era su primera toma y lo hizo muy fuerte, lo que no me extraña es que le dé un ataqué al corazón o no pueda respirar._

_Comprobé su pulso y su respiración, todo correcto._

_Suspiré, esta niña me va a matar a disgustos un día de estos. ¿Por qué no puede ser buena chica y dejar las cosas como están y bien? No, ella lo tiene que complicar todo y hacerse daño además de volverse loca de remate._

_La llevé hasta mi cama donde la tumbé y la tapé._

_Maldita perra. Las heridas de las muñecas son muy profundas y derraman mucha sangre._

_Mierda, como siga así va a terminar desangrada completamente._

_Fui al cuarto de baño y cogí un botiquín, no sé para qué mierda tengo esto pero supongo que esto ahora me vendrá muy bien pues yo paso de llevarla al hospital por dos simples razones._

_Primera; no tengo ganas de llevarla hasta allí cuando yo puedo curar y limpiar la hemorragia en menos que canta un gallo._

_Segunda; Su amiga se enterará y no creo que quiera saber que se drogue y se raje._

_Es una estúpida en potencia._

_Suspiré y me puse manos a la obra._

_Desinfecté la herida y corté la hemorragia. Terminé poniéndole unos vendajes que luego le quitaría pues estaba seguro de que cuando la vieran con los vendajes sospecharían de lo que le habría pasado._

_La arropé mejor, si no moría por intoxicación ni desangrada tampoco lo haría por el frío, y fui a llamar a Eriol._

_**-¿Si?.**_

_-Soy Shaoran._

_**-¿Shaoran?- preguntó extrañado.**_

_-El mismo._

_**-¿Por qué llamas?.**_

_-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunté maliciosamente._

_**-N… No… ¿Q-que vas a interrum-mpir?.**_

_Interrumpía algo._

_-Bueno da igual, te llamaba para que supieras de que Kinomoto está en mi casa._

_**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué hace Sakura en tu casa?.**_

_Ahora va mi imaginación._

_-La encontré dormida en la calle y la traje a mi casa, parece que salió a pasear y de lo cansada que estaba no se planteó dos veces en echarse una cabezadita en un parque un rato._

_**-Vaya… ¿Está…?.**_

_No pudo terminar la frase ya que oí unos ruidos y luego una voz desesperada al lado del teléfono que no era de mi amigo._

_**-¿Cómo está?, ¿qué le pasa?, ¿qué le has hecho? Mira que como le hayas echo algo te juro que te corto los huev…**_

_-Está bien, no le pasa nada y no le he hecho nada, monada._

_Suspiró de alivio._

_**-Supongo que confiaré en ti.**_

_-Lo harás- aseguré._

_**-¿Podríamos verla después o estará muy agotada?.**_

_-Venid a las ocho._

_**-Está bien, allí estaremos.**_

_Tras decir eso colgué. _

_Esta niña causa más problemas de los que puede o quiere._

_Suspiré y fui hacia la cama donde me senté en el borde._

_Dormía profundamente como si la hubieran drogado, en realidad lo habían echo. Su pelo castaño con reflejos cobrizos y rubios caía por la almohada despreocupadamente dándole un toque de estos de princesa de cuentos de hadas. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban sellados sin dejar ver el hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo pues eso indicaba su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Los labios de un perfecto color rosa, entreabiertos, que escondía perlados dientes alineados en sintonía unos con otros y que no estorbaban a nadie, se venía perfectos cuando sonreía lo único que no había echo estos días. Sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban ese toque aniñado y dulce que ella poseía y radiaba._

_Se removió en su sitio algo nerviosa acorrucándose mejor para guardar el calor. Suspiró y volvió a su dulce sueño con esa dulce sonrisa entre medio._

_Es una niña._

_Una pequeña y frágil niña. Lo demostraba en todo lo que hacía._

_Aunque extremadamente deseable y sexy para ser una niña pequeña, aunque muy, muy inocente._

_Sonreí y le aparté unos mechones de pelo que rozaban sus mejillas acariciándolas._

_No sabía que se había metido en la boca del lobo'._

Exactamente.

En la boca del lobo…

Esta niña no sabía que estaba con la peor persona que puede haber encima de la Tierra o en esta puñetera galaxia o lo que sea. Yo no era bueno y ya se lo dije pero ella es cabezona y sigue conmigo, allá ella yo lo intenté.

Se acercó corriendo. Hoy iba tan hermosa como siempre.

Sus pantalones vaqueros cortos, sus converse blancas y vaqueras y su camiseta que dejaba ver un hombro suave y delicado ya que parecía que le venía grande o que era así la camiseta. Me da igual.

Ya no se echaba tantos quilos de maquillaje como aquel día, tenía más color en la cara y más profundidad en sus lagunas verdes.

La verdad es que ha evolucionado un poco desde que pasó todo eso y que no le ha afectado mucho que su madre estuviera aquí.

No ha intentado hablar con ella tampoco Sakura quiere nada de nada y la verdad es que la entiendo pues no ha pasado mucho de eso, ¿un mes quizás?. Más o menos tres días después se vino ha vivir a mi casa y mañana hace un mes de ello por lo que más o menos es eso.

Todavía no está bien pero lo sabe aguantar como puede.

Se paró delante de mí cruzando los brazos detrás de la espalda y sonriendo tiernamente a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-¡¡Hola!!.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó interesada por mi respuesta.

-Supongo que bien.

-¡Me alegro mucho!. Él mío fue aburridísimo hoy teníamos un examen y no me lo sabía muy bien.

Puso cara de puchero y bajó la mirada.

-Estoy segura de que he suspendido- susurró amargadamente.

Eso también es un punto. Ella va mal en los estudios ya que no se concentra.

Se pasa horas y horas mirando a la nada o haciendo como que ve la tele pero en realidad no creo que esté viendo el número que aparece en pantalla para comprar en la teletienda.

-Ya, si estudiaras más.

-Lo sé- susurró derrotada aunque enseguida recobró la compostura y volvió a sonreírme y a mirarme alegremente- esta tarde me voy a ir con Tomoyo de tiendas, no te importa ¿verdad?.

-No.

-Estupendo- gritó de alegría saltando y haciendo una palmada- como recompensa cocinaré esta noche yo.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

-Eso si que no que me envenenas.

Infló sus mejillas enfadada.

-No lo haré, se cocinar muy bien.

-Cariño, no se le llama cocinar a hacer bocadillos ni sándwiches.

-Sé hacer muchas más cosas pero es que tú no me dejas hacer nada. Siempre te quejas; 'Eso no está bien', 'eres una nena torpe', 'un manco lo haría mejor que tú'…- intentó imitar con una voz exageradamente grave la que se suponía que era mi voz.

Me reí a carcajada limpia y ella me acompañó. Era graciosa cuando intentaba imitarme.

De tanta risa me dio un ataque de tos.

-Li que te ahogas.

-Que… más… quisieras- le susurré entre tos y tos.

Cuando terminé me miré la mano.

Mierda.

¿Sangre?.

-Shaoran tienes sangre ahí, ¿estás bien?.

La ignoré y me quedé paralizado mirando mi sangre aunque no tardé mucho en recobrar la compostura y limpiar la sangre con un trozo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo, el que antes había sido mi vía a la cocaína.

-Estoy bien.

Me miró preocupada y nada de acuerdo pero asintió no muy decidida de lo que decía.

-Puede ser de la herida, que se te haya abierto otra vez.

Esto me pasa por pelearme con el niñato ese, las patadas en el estómago me hicieron bastante daño aunque no lo quiera reconocer ni decir. Tengo mucho orgullo para ese niñato de mierda y nunca saldrá de mi boca que me hizo tanto daño como para tenerme hecho polvo además ese día Sakura intentó llevarme al hospital y yo nunca iba al hospital.

Ni muerto.

El hospital es para blandengues cosa que yo no soy.

-Claro-susurré sin darle mucha importancia al asunto solo era un poco de sangre, nada más.

-Aún así si te sientes mal podemos…

-No- rugí- estoy bien.

Asintió no muy convencida mirándome a los ojos aunque no tardó mucho en desviar la mirada y toparse con mi moto.

-Vaya… ¿Es tuya?-preguntó fascinada e interesada en mi respuesta.

-No, se la robé a un tipo. Tenías que ver como me perseguía, parecía completamente un loco- bromee aunque puse cara seria.

Su cara se descompuso totalmente hasta quedar en un blanco limpio, abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca para no chillar.

Parece que me creyó.

-La… La…

-¿Robe? Sí, ¿algún problema?

-Li, eso… no está bien…

-Me da igual lo que esté bien o mal, la moto es ahora mía. ¿Vienes?.

Tras asimilar toda la información ella negó como una loca con la cabeza de un lado a otro como si intentara sacar algún pensamiento de su cabeza o hacer esfumar una idea.

-¡NO!. ¡Claro que no!, tienes que devolverla o te denunciarán y te meterán en la cárcel. Ese sitio es muy malo Shaoran allí hay de todo lo malo; drogas, peleas, sexo…

Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de la última palabra que había pronunciado y se sonrojó totalmente.

Reí a carcajada limpia.

Ella era una niña todavía incapaz de decir sexo, parece que tuviera cinco años y esa fuera la palabra maldita o prohibida o peor aún que hubiera echo un delito o hubiera dicho algo que no debía de decir.

Me miró sin comprender porqué me reía. Levantó una ceja cuando llevé mis manos a mi estómago ya que me dolía la barriga de tanto reír.

-Eres una niña- le dije entre risa y risa.

Infló sus mejillas y me sacó la lengua mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

-No lo soy- se quejó.

-No robé la moto, es mía- se sorprendió y luego se sonrojó.

-Lo siento mucho es que…

-¿Crees que soy capaz de hacer eso?.

Sí, si que era capaz pero no se lo diré lo mismo que me drogo y que bebo. Ella no es más que una niña desamparada a la que tengo que cuidar un poco más y pronto se irá de mi casa al igual que de mi vida pues ella no es que sea muy importante.

**Lo suficiente para hacerte reír, querido amigo.**

Calla.

No es por eso sino porque es una niñata todavía, siempre se comporta y actúa igual y sus niñeces me hacen reír pues aunque es molesta es la única que no quiere estar conmigo por conveniencia, dinero, drogas o sexo.

Ella solo está conmigo y ya está, me sonríe sinceramente no como esas arpías, mi mira a los ojos con felicidad y entusiasmo lo mismo que cuando está enfadada me mira con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos llenos de ira aunque sé que también me desea.

No la culpo, yo también la deseo aunque es muy poco.

Se lo hice saber cuando le pedí que volviéramos a los jueguecitos de antes aunque al perecer es tan distraída como yo esperaba y no se dio cuenta.

Sé que ella quiere volver a besarme y no lo voy a negar yo a ella también pero sé que clase de tipo de chica es.

Es de esas que buscan a su príncipe azul, tener una casita en campo con niños adorables que jueguen con un perrito tierno y juguetón, que al despertarse vea el amanecer en los brazos de su esposo o novio y que este la llame 'cielo', 'amor', 'vida' y yo que sé que más cursilerías, que le regale muchas cosas y un ramo de sus flores favoritas todos los días, que sea caliente en la cama pero a la vez tierno y adorable, que la mime mucho y que haga lo que quiera pues sino se mosquea.

Idiota.

Es tipo de hombre no existe, nunca lo encontrará.

Esta es la vida, su realidad. La cruda realidad…

-No es eso pero es que…- se intentó excusar aunque terminó en un intento pues se sonrojo y bajó la cabeza algo angustiada por que me había acusado de delincuente.

No se puede hacer idea de que no me tiene que decir nada pues yo ya soy así y no lo voy a cambiar.

Memories consume.

_(Los recuerdos se consumen.)_

La vida te convierte en lo que eres, no lo voy a negar.

Si yo no hubiera visto como mi madre engañaba a mi padre antes de morir y después, tal vez no sería así. Si no hubiera visto a mi padre drogándose, tal vez no hubiera elegido esa salida. Si no lo hubiera recogido del suelo totalmente ebrio susurrando el nombre de mi madre, tal vez no sería tan solitario. Si no hubiera intentado suicidarse tantas veces después del divorcio, tal vez no sería tan frío. Si no hubiera oído a mi madre tantas veces chillar de placer en el otro cuarto junto a otro que no era mi padre, tal vez no trataría a las mujeres por putas.

Si nada de eso hubiera pasado tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera sido otra persona diferente pero a mi suerte o a mi desgracia lo había visto y vivido y se me había marcado como el fuego muchas imágenes en mi cabeza.

Like opening the wound.

_(__Como abriendo las heridas.__)_

Creo que después de todo soy afortunado después de todo.

Si no hubiera vivido lo que he vivido a mis dieciocho años me hubieran dado muchos palos en esta vida. Solo, SOLO, me arrepiento de las circunstancias y de mi edad tan joven.

Tenía catorce años, los mejores catorce años que un niño puede tener. Rico, mimado, listo, atractivo, coqueto, ligón aunque sobre todo responsable.

Mi padre era un gran empresario orgulloso de su trabajo pues él hacía cosas maravillosas por su empresa que iba sobre ruedas. Tenía una empresa estupenda que le daba beneficios, bastantes beneficios.

Él era exactamente igual que yo, tanto física como mentalmente. Siempre han dicho que somos calcados el uno al otro solo que uno más joven que el otro y que si tenemos la misma mentalidad seré un gran hombre de negocios que llevará a la empresa estupendamente, justo como mi padre. Que sería una estupenda persona y marido además de negociante y empresario.

I'm picking me apart again

_(Me estoy apartando otra vez.)_

Yo tenía un futuro brillante al alcance de mis manos. Muchos hubieran deseado estar en mi lugar, muchos. Mi problema es que me lo tenía muy subido a la cabeza, la fama y el dinero trastorna a las personas y lo vuelven completamente diferentes.

Mi pasatiempo era jugar con mi padre en el jardín.

Él era un gran empresario pero sobre todo el mejor padre que este mundo pueda conocer. Era atento, cuidadoso y sobre todo nos amaba por encima de todo, a mí y a mis hermanas.

Aún con todo el trabajo que tenía siempre sacaba tiempo para ayudarnos y jugar con nosotros. Él ha estudiado y ha echo los deberes con nosotros miles de voces, a jugado al futbol conmigo desde que era pequeño, a jugado a las muñecas y a las princesas con mis hermanas (el pobre siempre terminaba pintado de arriba abajo con quilos y quilos de maquillaje de mis hermanas y vestido con vestidos estrafalarios que siempre le quedaban chicos, también le han torturado haciéndole pequeñas coletas en su corto pelo. Era chistoso verlo así y admirable la paciencia y el aguante que tenía para aguantar todo eso). Pero sobre todo, él siempre estuvo allí para amarnos.

Nos amaba y siempre se preocupaba por todo lo que nos pasaba por muy pequeño que sea. Él hablaba de nosotros con la cabeza bien alta y con orgullo pues, como siempre nos decía, estaba orgulloso de nosotros.

Llevo con orgullo el apellido de mi padre

Él ha sido un padre estupendo y ejemplar, siempre. Mi madre lo trastornó por completo cuando lo engañó.

Él la pillo a la muy zorra con el mismo hombre que ahora es su esposo en su cama, en la misma donde habían echo lo mismo que ella hacía para tenernos a nosotros. En la misma en la que se amaron o por lo menos en la que la amó mi querido padre.

You all assume, I'm safe here in my room.

_(Todos suponen, que estoy seguro en mi habitación.)_

Ella siempre era fría con nosotros, le molestaba todo lo que hacíamos aunque lo que más le molestaba era que mi padre sonriera a pesar de todo lo que pasaba y que jugara con nosotros, que nos amara como lo hacía.

El mundo de mi padre se le cayó encima cuando la vio con ese 'hombre'.

Capullo.

Él sabía que ella estaba casada, que tenía hijos y un esposo que la amaba aún así se acostó con ella.

Hija de puta.

Ella le dejó entrar en ella seguro que miles de veces sin importarle nada, ni su marido, ni sus hijos ni su matrimonio.

Mi padre la echó de casa, a ella y a su amante.

Os juro que me costó mucho convencerle de que no la dejara entrar. Él la amaba, cosa que mi madre nunca hizo. Ella no sabe el significado de amar, nunca lo sabrá pues es una puta de mierda que le hace esto a sus hijos y a su esposo.

Mi padre empezó a beber y a drogarse.

La empresa decayó y me tuve que poner al mando muy joven, solo con mis 'maravillosos' catorce años.

¡Maldita sea!.

Aún era un niño creído, rico, caprichoso, mimado…

Era un crío todavía y me tenía que pasar todo eso…

Mi padre murió por exceso de alcohol y drogas al poco tiempo de la separación.

Unless I try to start again

_(A menos que intente empezar otra vez…)_

Tenía quince años cuando estaba en el pie de la tumba mirando como metían a mi padre en aquel agujero, lo peor es que no lo veía a él sino a un ataúd. No lloré, por aquel entonces no podía creérmelo.

Rabia fue todo lo que sentí quería que mi madre fuera la que yacía en ese ataúd y no mi padre.

La quería muerta, sigo queriéndola muerta.

Una persona va a la cárcel cuando mata a alguien o hace algo malo pero ella no lo hizo. Ella arruinó toda una familia, la felicidad de mis hermanas y mía pero eso no es un delito. Eso si que no…

¡Maldita sea!.

'_Si ellos no la matan yo haré que desee morirse.'_

Fue todo lo que le prometí a mi padre cuando lo ocultaban con tierra.

Mi hermana se tiró sobre el ataúd gritando; _'¡¡SI ÉL MUERE YO IRÉ CON ÉL!!'_.

Mi querida hermana, la que siempre mantenía el control. Ella no cometía ningún error…

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para que la promesa se forjara en mi corazón.

Con unos hermosos quince años había enterrado a mi padre y ahora enterraría a mi madre.

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose.

_(No quiero ser el único al que las peleas siempre escogen…)_

Enseguida tuve problemas con los chicos de mi colegio pues ellos se metían conmigo porque mi madre había engañado a mi padre y este había muerto por eso.

Los que dijeron esos estuvieron al borde de la muerte.

Nadie, NADIE, se metía con mi padre.

Pronto empecé a drogarme y a beber. Fue como mi salvación, mientras me drogaba y bebía era feliz, completamente feliz como cuando mi padre estaba en ese mundo.

Con las chicas también tuve problemas.

Yo nunca volveré a ver a una mujer como una persona, son unas putas todas. Hacen que te enamores de ellas y después te dejan por un cualquiera.

'Cause inside I realice, that I'm the one confused.

_(Porque por dentro me doy cuenta de que soy el único confundido.)_

De los errores se aprende y uno no cae dos veces por la misma piedra.

Moriré solo en esta vida y no me importa pues moriré por lo menos sin que nadie me engañe, no me importa la soledad. Convivo mejor yo solo que con alguien, confío en mí mismo más que en los demás.

I don't know what's worth fighting for.

_(No sé porque vale la pena pelear)_

Mi 'madre' me encontró un día muy drogado y ebrio y me mandó a un reformatorio para que mejorara mi conducta aunque yo tenía una sorpresa preparada para ella, yo NUNCA le volvería hacer caso y mucho menos a la persona que mató a la única persona que me amaba de verdad.

La puta de mi madre se quedó con mi custodia y con el dinero de mi padre. Es una perra.

Mi padre me dio a mí ese dinero pero como yo era menor de edad no podía cogerlo y ella se lo quedó.

Lo gastó todo.

Or why I have to scream.

_(O porque tengo que gritar)_

Adiós a mi padre.

Adiós a la empresa que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a mi padre.

Adiós a todo su dinero.

Adiós a sus pertenencias queridas.

Adiós a todo.

Mis hermanas lograron sacarme del reformatorio aunque a mí no me importaba estar ahí pues después e todo allí se estaba mejor que ver la cara de la puta que engañó a tu padre aún sabiendo que la amaba.

Tenía dieciséis años cuando empecé a juntar dinero para irme a algún sitio lejano y empezar a cumplir mi promesa.

Yo vería mi madre muerta, se lo prometí a mi padre y soy un hombre de palabra, como él.

'_Juro que te amaré por el resto de mis días'._

Los votos no sirven para nada.

Mi 'madre' los rompió.

Algunas veces me pregunto para que existo, para que estoy aquí. Aunque esas preguntas enseguida las respondo; vengar a mi padre.

Su muerte no quedaría en el olvido.

Ella morirá de la peor manera posible y se arrepentirá de todo los que nos hizo a todos.

Me ha convertido en esto que soy ahora, en lo que menos quería mi padre y en lo que cuidaba para que no pasara.

Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos por la arpía pero esto no es el fin de la batalla, es el principio de la guerra.

Es por eso que estoy aquí.

I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean.

_(No sé porque insisto y digo lo que no quiero decir)_

Me llevé lo único que era mío, mi moto, mi coche y mi maldito sufrimiento.

Mis hermanas me apoyaron en todo y me ayudaron con todo lo que pudieron.

La verdad es que me alegro por ellas. Tienen esposos y son felices aunque siempre sufren por nuestro padre.

Ellas no vieron lo que yo vi. No vieron a papá drogándose, llorando cada noche, bebiendo para desahogarse como podía, no oían como la llamaba cuando dormía, no vieron a la perra acostándose con otro, no vieron como su padre intentaba suicidarse diciendo que si no era con su amor con quien viviera no quería vivir. Ellas no están lo mismo que yo pues ellas no saben ni la mitad de las cosas que pasó.

De todas las maneras ellas no se preocupan del todo por mí, nadie en esta vida lo ha hecho, nada más que mi padre.

Mi padre era un buen hombre. Siempre, SIEMPRE lo admiraré y será mi ejemplo a seguir.

-Li… Siento haberte dicho… Ladrón- susurró Sakura después de un tiempo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Bajó la cabeza arrepentida.

-Vamos- le ordené montándome en la moto sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho.

Me miró de nuevo y asintió aunque algo confundida por mi cambio de tema. Se puso el casco que le ofrecí y su montó detrás de mí.

Rodeo mi cintura con sus pequeñas manos y se apoyó en mi espalda.

Arranqué la moto para largarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Comprendía la situación de ella. No es agradable ver como tu familia y tus sueños se derrumban junto con todo tu mundo.

Ella estaba siguiendo mis mismos pasos.

Primero la droga y luego el hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Yo soy lo que soy pero ella no será lo que soy, no deseo nada de lo que me pasó a nadie. Nadie se merece pasar por lo que pasé tan joven y ella está empezando con todo lo que yo empecé.

Si yo puedo evitar que una persona tan alegre, divertida y tan radiante no cambie, lo haré sin dudarlo. Ella no será como yo, vivirá una vida normal como yo debería de haber echo, como deseaba mi difunto padre.

I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright.

_(No sé como me volví de esta manera, sé que no está bien)_

Aceleré y ella se agarró más fuerte a mí temiendo caer.

Siento que ella esté pasando miedo pero quiero llevarla pronto a casa y que se duche un poco pues esta tarde tengo cosas que hace y ella también.

No tardamos mucho en llegar aunque era algo obvio con la velocidad que llevaba. Siempre me a gusta la adrenalina que da cuando corres rápido a gran velocidad, es mucho mejor que estar drogado o ebrio.

Aparqué la moto y me quité el casco pero no me pude bajar de esta pues Sakura todavía me sujetaba fuerte y escondía su rostro en mi espalda.

-Llegamos- informé.

Levantó su cabeza lentamente de mi espalda y me miró con ojos de cordero degollado. Tras recopilar lo que había dicho se separó de mí rápidamente y bajó de la moto como el rayo.

Se tiró al suelo literalmente y lo toco.

-¡¡Bendito sea el que hizo el suelo!!- alabó.

La había asustado, no peor, estaba aterrorizada.

Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que conduzco tan rápido delante de ella. Mierda, debería habérselo mostrado después pues estoy seguro de que algo hará con esto que le acabo de enseñar y lo que menos quiero es que coja una moto y se suicide por exceso de velocidad.

Prefiero mil veces que se raje y que yo la cure antes de no poder curarla y verla a dos metro bajo tierra.

-¿Tuviste miedo?- pregunté algo preocupado. No quería asustarla ni hacerle pasar miedo, ya tenía suficiente con sus padres.

Me miró con ojos llorosos pero negó.

Se intenta hacer la fuerte.

So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit.

_(Así que estoy rompiendo el hábito, rompiendo el hábito)_

-No… ¡Qué va!. Es que me dio ganas de alabar al que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de inventar el suelo, ese si que merece un premio o algo de eso. Mejor aún, ¡una escultura gigante!.

Sarcasmo, mucho sarcasmo.

Estar cerca de mí puede hacer que coja muchas manías y cosas que no debería.

-Me alegro mucho por el que lo hiciera, seguro que está muy contento con su trabajo.

Sakura bufó y rodó los ojos.

-Seguro.

Se levantó del suelo y me dio el casco para que lo guardara.

-Recuérdame la próxima vez que no me monte en ningún coche, mejor no, recuérdame que no me monte en ninguna cosa que se mueva y que me pueda montar en ella contigo. Eres un peligro, ¿sabías?.

-Suelen decírmelo, tranquila.

Rodó los ojos y yo me reí.

-Tonto- me insultó pegándome un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

-No cariño, no soy tonto soy lento asimilando conceptos pero no llego a ser tonto.

Volvió a bufar y a rodar los ojos.

Por lo visto hoy era el día de rodar los ojos y yo sin enterarme.

Dibujé una pequeña sonrisa, casi inexistente, en mi rostro que ella no vio, tampoco quería que la viera la verdad.

Después de todo el caparazón que tengo estoy sumergido en un mundo de tristeza pero yo no derramaré ninguna lágrima, se lo prometí a mi padre antes de morir. Él me pidió que nunca llorara y que fuera fuerte en esta vida pues aunque te dé palos tienes que levantarte y seguir adelante.

Su voluntad siempre ha sido verme feliz y yo juro que intenté ser feliz pero eso no va conmigo.

Ella me convirtió en una piedra careciente de sentimientos. Nada me importa en esta vida nada más que cumplir con la promesa de ver a mi madre a tres metros bajo tierra.

No soy vengativo, no busco venganza, solo le voy a dar lo que se merece. Pudrirse en el maldito infierno. Quemarse por sus llamas y que pague por todo lo que ha hecho.

Todos los psicólogos que han hablado conmigo desde la muerte de mi padre, (o por lo menos lo intentaron pues salieron bien zurrados) han puesto la mano en el fuego diciendo que mi madre mi quiere.

¡Ja!.

¡Eso ni se lo creen ellos!.

Ella nunca me quiso, solo era una atadura más que le unía a mi padre aunque eso no le importó mucho cuando se acostó con el otro hijo de puta.

Joder, ¡si era porque mi padre no la llenaba sexualmente que se masturbe! Pero no tenía que romper una familia tan hermosa.

Sino lo quería que no se hubiera casado con él, él era un buen hombre y no se merecía eso. Él siempre la quiso.

Todas las noches cuando estaba ebrio me contaba como conoció a mi madre.

Decía que era una joven hermosa; cabellos negros y largos, ojos negros profundos, piel pálida, labios rojos…

Toda una geisha, hermosa.

Se conocieron bajo un árbol de cerezo que es muy común allí en Hong Kong. Ella estaba sentada con su traje de colegiada en un banco del parque, mi padre también era un estudiante. Él se acercó a ella y el destino hizo que se conocieran y que mi padre se enamorara de ella.

Dice que con mi edad él la amó por primera vez en la cama.

Él era inexperto, no sabía que hacer ante una mujer tan hermosa y bella como era mi madre. Se sentía inseguro y ella no ayudaba en nada pues solo se estaba quieta como siempre que la besaba y la tocaba, pero a él no le importaba, creía que era normal.

Me dijo que esa noche descubrió que ella no era virgen pero que no importó en absoluto pues ahora era de él.

Ella lo alejó del mundo, de sus amigos, de su familia… Ella solo quería el dinero para ella sola. Siempre lo ha querido y por eso se casó con mi padre.

-Será mejor que tomes una ducha- le susurré a Sakura.

Ella asintió mirándome con preocupación. La verdad es que últimamente pensaba en mi pasado.

Ella había abierto mi herida de nuevo, nunca cicatrizará.

A ella le estaba pasando lo mismo que a mí y por eso creo que me siento algo identificado y sé que cosa va a ser lo que pensará.

Se encerrará en su mundo para que nadie le haga daño, algo que no permitiré. Sé que no confiará en nadie, ni en su mejor amiga.

Ha perdido la confianza de todo el mundo, nadie la volverá como era antes. Una parte de la niña que habitaba en ella se ha perdido totalmente. Ha perdido algo muy importante que se necesita en este mundo; esperanza y sueños.

Sakura no volverá a ser la que era nunca más. Puede que lo disimule mejor o que lo oculte, pero su pasado la perseguirá toda su vida.

Eso ha quedado marcado en su futuro.

Creo que después de todo tiene suerte, se topó conmigo.

No soy muy egocéntrico ni nada de eso ni me estoy echando flores pero es la verdad.

¿Con quién se habría desahogado cuando estaba mal?, ¿quién le hubiera detenido la sangre y después no le hubiera echo más daño?, ¿quién entendería como se siente al estar drogado?, ¿quién sabría lo que tiene que hacer en algunos casos?, ¿quién sabría lo que le pasa por la cabeza?.

Ni su amiga puede hacerse una idea, ni una miaja, por todo lo que está pasando. Nadie puede hacerlo, nadie te ayuda, nadie que no haya vivido por lo que tú has vivido te comprende.

Lo digo por experiencia.

Nadie, nadie que no ha sufrido ni ha visto ni vivido lo que tú has hecho puede conocer lo que te pasa y como te sientes. Ellos solo te ven mal y ya está pero no saben que has perdido el respeto por ti mismo.

Ella lo ha hecho. No se tiene respeto y eso me lo demostró cuando la ví drogarse y cuando ví las rajas.

Supongo que después de todo tuvo suerte conmigo y que no soy tan malo como lo soy siempre pues parece que ella me ablanda. Puede ser porque después de todo me veo reflejado en ella y no quiero que pase por mi mismo error.

Tonight

_(Esta noche)._

Entró en mi habitación, ahora nuestra habitación, y cogió ropa.

Le había dado por ponerse mi ropa.

Ella no se pone su ropa para estar por casa ni para dormir, dice que mi olor la tranquiliza y le hace sentir bien y que por eso también le gusta dormir abrazada a mí.

Esta chica tiene unas cosas más raras…

Aunque no me puedo quejar después de todo me gusta su presencia en mi casa pues desde que ella está todo es más cálido, alegre y aniñado.

Le da su toque personal allí donde va.

-Li… ¿Dónde tienes la camiseta negra?- me preguntó desde el cuarto.

Bufé y fui donde estaba, parada en frente de mi armario.

Le señalé la que quería, la cogió, cogió la demás ropa y se fue hasta el baño con una sonrisa.

Un día de estos esta niña va a perder la cabeza sino la tuviera encima de sus hombros.

Suspiré resignándome y me fui a la cocina a preparar la comida.

Yo preparaba la comida y ella se encargaba de limpiar y recoger.

La verdad es que yo podría hacerlo todo como ya estoy acostumbrado pero ella se empeñó, más bien pataleó, gritando que ella quería ayudar pues ella era la intrusa aquí y que ella también era un cargo más para mí.

Al final la dejé, no es tan malo después de todo pues ella hace su trabajo bien y me quita a mí un gran peso de encima, la verdad.

-YOU BELONG TO ME, MY SNOW WHITE QUEEN.- cantó.

_(Tú me perteneces, mi reina blancanieves)_

Siempre le pasa lo mismo. Esta chica canta bajo la ducha siempre, bueno y después de la ducha, mientras friega, mientras limpia…

Y siempre, SIEMPRE, canta alguna canción de Evanescence. Cuando le pregunté que qué tenía con ese grupo me sonrió de oreja a oreja y mi chilló que le encantaba ese grupo que para ella era lo mejor.

'_Me identifico mucho con sus letras, además su voz es hermosa, la guitarra, el piano… ¡ME VUELVEN LOCA!. Siempre son canciones profundas y con un significado oculto hermoso. Es el mejor grupo de este mundo, algún día seré tan buena como ellos…'._

Eso fue lo que me dijo, bueno eso y que amaba Amy Lee, amaba a Amy Lee, amaba a Amy Lee… ¿he dicho que amaba a Amy Lee?. Ya me parecía a mí…

Dice que es hermosa, fuerte, que le encanta su forma de ser, su forma de vestirse, su forma de expresarse, su forma de actuar… dice que es su modelo a seguir.

La verdad es que me parece bien que tenga a semejante modelo pues yo también la adoro y se que es una buena persona y que no le hará daño a Sakura nada de el pasado ni lo que hace Amy pues es una persona excelente.

- DON'T SCREAM ANYMORE MY LOVE, 'CAUSE ALL I WANT IS YOU.

_(No grites nunca más mi amor, porque todo lo que quiero eres tú)._

Esta chica nunca se callará…

¿Nunca le han dicho que su voz es tan suave, tranquila, angelical, serena…?. Hipnotiza a cualquiera.

Es como aquellos cuentos que leían mis hermanas sobre sirenas que atraían a los marineros con sus dulces voces, ella hipnotizaba hasta aquel punto. Daba igual que cantara muérete de asco que en su boca saldría como una hermosa melodía tranquila y serena.

¡Maldita sea!.

Estar con ella todo este tiempo me está afectando seriamente.

-I FEEL YOU IN MY DREAM AND I DON'T SLEEP.

_(__Te siento en mis sueños y no puedo dormir...)._

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

Concéntrate…

-SOON I KNOW YOU'LL SEE,

YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME

_(Pronto se que__ verás,_

_Que sólo eres como yo)._

-¡¡Sakura!!-grité desesperado.

O paraba o me reventaría los oídos.

Oí como la ducha se cortó, suspiré de alivio y seguí cocinando lo que se supone que iba a hacer. Mierda, ya no me acuerdo…

Bueno comeremos algo improvisado con esto, por lo menos ya no cantaría o al menos en un buen rato, creo yo.

-¿Me llamaste?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

-Sí, ¿quieres…- mi error fue darme la vuelta.

Allí estaba ella.

Ella con solo, SOLO una toalla que cubría lo justo y necesario.

Su pelo estaba mojado y caían gotas que recorrían su nariz, sus sonrosados labios, su mentón, su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula y bajar a la toalla que cubría sus pechos.

La toalla estaba pegada a su perfecto cuerpo pues ella estaba tan mojada que tenía que absorber mucho en poco rato.

Me quedé petrificado al ver sus piernas. Bueno… ya las había visto antes pero bueno…

-¿Quieres hacer el favor… de… no cantar?- susurré cada palabra mirándola y no precisamente a los ojos, cosa que debería haber echo en vez de mirarla.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida y sin ver que no podía estar en su presencia ni un segundo más sin que ella no tuviera ropa decente encima.

O se iba ya o no respondía de mí mismo y yo no quiero que después vengan las promesas esas de ser su novio.

¡Maldita sea!.

¡Vete ya!.

**Gilipollas, está esperando que le contestes.**

Maldita sea…

-Molestas- contesté en tono frío y cortante mientras me ponía otra vez a cocinar.

-Ah… Lo siento…- bajó la cabeza con pena y se fue.

Mierda, herí sus sentimientos.

**Eres gilipollas muchacho.**

Maldita sea… Tienes razón.

Pero yo no voy a pedirle perdón. Eso sí que no, ya le compensaré de alguna manera, supongo.

Me giré otra vez para seguir cocinando pero el sonido del teléfono me reclamó.

Solté el cuchillo con furia en la mesa.

¡Como siguieran así comeríamos el año que viene!.

-¿Si?- pregunté enfadado.

**-…**

Nadie habló lo que hizo que me hirviera la sangre tanto que poco me controlé al contestar y reclamar al estúpido que estaba en la otra línea.

-¡Mira!, ¡no tengo tiempo para estupideces así que sino vas a contestar te puedes ir a to…

**-Hola.**

Una voz desconocida, femenina, delicada y aguda contestó aunque yo no conocía esa voz.

¡Por Dios!.

No pueden ser esas malditas putas, ¿no?. Maldita sea esto es acoso y lo demás es tontería, como sigan así me da exactamente igual lo que digan que les pateo el culo fuera de mi vida y de mi alrededores.

Pero ahora que lo pienso… Ha utilizado un tono frío, cortante y sin rastro de vida.

Tenía la misma voz que la cara de Sakura, una muerta en vida. Un zombi.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté más calmado.

**-Eres Shaoran Li, ¿verdad?.**

¿Quién era esta como para saber mi nombre?.

-¿Quién eres tú?-insistí.

**-Soy Nadeshko-** como si me dice el copón Divino- **la madre de Sakura.**

Se me heló la sangre de pronto y me quedé sin color en el rostro como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

¿Su madre?, ¿la persona que le había echo tanto daño?.

¡¡Es una hija de puta!!.

Primero le hace daño y luego intenta arreglar las cosas, justo como mi madre. ¡Nunca en mi vida dejaré que le haga más daño!.

Sakura no verá a su madre sin que ella quiera ni tampoco hablará con ella así como si nada. Maldita sea, ella le hizo mucho daño y ahora me llama.

La sorpresa pasó a ser furia tanto que tenía unas ganas tremendas de ahorcarla si estuviera delante de mí, por suerte para ella estaba en otro sitio hablando conmigo por teléfono que si no…

-¿Qué quieres?. Te advierto que no hablarás con ella en tu vida mientras que yo esté con vida en este mundo…

-**No quiero hablar con ella**- me interrumpió con un tono cortante y frío-** quiero hablar contigo.**

Me quedé de piedra.

¿Conmigo?, ¿qué tenía que ver yo con todo esto?.

-¿Qué quiere?.

**-Por favor, déjame hablar contigo esta tarde.**

-¿De qué?.

**-De la persona que está en tu casa… Mi hija.**

-¿Dónde?- acepté.

**-En el parque de la avenida principal.**

-¿A qué hora?-pregunté justo cuando Sakura salía del baño.

Su ceño se frunció al verme hablar por teléfono pero no dijo nada.

**-A las seis y media. Te veo allí.**

-Adiós- corté secamente.

Sakura me miró fríamente como si supiera con quien hablaba o tal vez no se lo imaginaba y fuera otra cosa.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- me preguntó secamente.

-No te importa con quien hable.

Se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar o eso espero pues no le diría que había quedado para ver a la persona que la había hundido.

-Oye tengo hambre, ¿y la comida?.

Mierda.

-¿De qué quieres la pizza?- pregunté mientras cogía mi teléfono.

* * *

-Vamos Kinomoto, tu amiga vendrá pronto y yo no la voy a aguantar con esas tonterías que tiene- le apremié.

-¡¡YA VOY!!-gritó como una desesperada mientras corría al cuarto de baño poniéndose los pendientes.

Me reí bajo.

La estaba poniendo nerviosa tanto que antes me había tirado la zapatilla en la cara para que me fuera del cuarto y la dejara en paz pero es que esta niña tarda siglos en arreglarse.

Corrió peine en mano al cuarto mientras que con la otra sujetaba unas horquillas.

Que difícil es esta niña, es igual por las mañanas cuando se levanta tarde para ir al colegio.

Siempre pega un grito al cielo, se oyen golpes en mi cuarto y luego una estampida de pasos corriendo y tras la puerta de la cocina siempre veo a una Sakura agitada y repitiendo; _'¡¡Lego tarde!!'_, se come el desayuno en tiempo record y sin atragantarse si quiera, luego coge la mochila y sus cascos y mientras que se lo pone se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de dos segundos el timbre vuelve a sonar mientras que yo suspiro y cojo la merienda que se ha olvidado. Se la doy y sale corriendo como el rayo.

Creo que ya sé porque es tan buena en los deportes y conserva ese cuerpo aunque come mucho, es normal estar en forma cuando todas las mañanas te pegas la misma carrera de siempre.

-Ya estoy- me asegura.

La miro de arriba a bajo para ver lo que se le ha olvidado esta vez, pues siempre se deja algo sin ponerse como el otro día que se iba en pantalón de pijama.

Lleva el pelo recogido con dos horquillas aunque no le sujeta todo y la mitad cae en su cara dándole un toque infantil y despreocupado además se había puesto como unas especies de mechas de estas de quita y pon, negras rizadas que hacían contraste con su pelo liso y castaño. Una camiseta ancha y grande que le llega a la mitad del muslo que dice en letras negras; 'Evanescence' haciendo como si la tinta se corriera y se cayera hacia abajo como la sangre. Un pantalón negro corto y… ¿zapatos de conejitos?.

-¿Conejos?, siento decirte que das una imagen algo abstracta- me mofé mientras señalaba sus zapatillas de estar por casa.

-¡¡AHH!!.

En menos de dos segundos tenía a una Sakura corriendo hacia su maleta y buscando unas converse negras y blancas.

-¿Mejor?- susurró cuando se terminó.

Parece que le dio tiempo a pintarse.

A su favor debía de decir que llevaba mucho sin pintarse para parecer viva, como aquel día que la vi en el baño.

Los labios rojos, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos que resaltaban con un lápiz de ojos negro, rímel negro y algo de marrón oscuro en el párpado.

-¿Cuándo te has hecho gótica?- me mofé.

Yo sabía que a ella le gustaba vestir de miles de formas diferentes. Vestía de deporte algunas veces, de pija otras y el resto lo vestía con tonos oscuros y con maquillaje como el de su ídolo.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi ropa?.

-Parece que se te haya muerto el canario- me mofé.

Infló sus mejillas y pasó de largo delante de mí.

La agarré de la muñeca despacio, pues todavía le dolían las rajas aunque ya se notaban poco, y la tiré hacía mí dejándola en mi pecho.

-Idiota.

-Déjame gilipollas- gritó mientras aporreaba mi pecho.

-Estás bien Kinomoto- aseguré mirándola como ella dejaba de forcejear.

Me miró con dos lagunas verdes confusas.

Vaya el maquillaje resaltaba más sus ojos, creo que todo esto le queda bien podría vestirse así más seguido.

Estaba hermosa, a su manera.

Clutching my cure

_(Agarrando mi cura.)_

-Lo dices por decir y por quedar bien-susurró.

-Yo nunca quiero quedar bien delante de nadie, tonta. Te digo que estás bien después de todo. Te queda bien el oscuro.

Cierto. Su piel blanca contrastaba bastante con el negro, el rosa, el azul oscuro y el rojo.

-¿De verdad?.

Asentí y ella sonrió.

-Gracias-susurró.

El timbre sonó advirtiendo que su amiga estaba allí y que se la llevaría un rato de compras.

-Por cierto, ¿y esa camiseta?- pregunté mientras me dirigía con ella a abrir la puerta pues cuando ella se fuera yo también lo haría ya que tendría que ver a su madre y hablar con ella un rato.

Sakura miró la camiseta que ponía; 'Evanescence' y después me miró con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

-Fue el regalo de mi diecisieteavo cumpleaños, Tomoyo me lo regaló y detrás- se dio la vuelta para que viera la espalda. Señaló una esquina de su camiseta donde había una firma que me resultaba extremadamente familiar. Si lo observaba mejor ponía; Amy Lee con perfecta caligrafía y cuidadosamente cuidada- tiene su firma. ¡Tomoyo consiguió que me la firmara!. Esta camiseta y los discos firmados son mis pertenencias más preciadas.

En sus ojos brillaba la felicidad, una felicidad que su dibujó cuando me señaló la firma.

Sonreí.

-Es mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños, en mi vida, escúchame bien lo que digo, E-N M-I V-I-D-A habrá mejor regalo que este, todo el oro del mundo no llega ni una décima parte para que te diga lo que quiero y lo que vale esta camiseta y esos discos para mí. Lo último que me queda es verla en directo y hablar con ella cara a cara aunque creo que si la viera lo único que haría sería desmayarme o abrazarla hasta el resto de mis días…

Abrí la puerta, mientras que Sakura hablaba de todo lo que significaba ese regalo para ella y lo que haría cuando viera a Amy Lee, y dejó mostrar a la amiga de Sakura de quien no recuerdo el nombre pero que me da exactamente igual.

-¡¡Tomoyo!!- gritó Sakura cuando se dio cuanta de que abrí la puerta y se tiró a abrazarla.

Llevan solo dos horas y media sin verse y ya se echan de menos.

-¡¡Sakurita!!- gritó ella correspondiéndole el abrazo- ¡Te ves hermosísima amiga!- exclamó cuando se separó de ella para verla- Y esa es…

-¡La camiseta que me regalaste!-gritó Sakura contentísima.

-Sino os importa agradecería que dejarais de chillar cuando solo estáis a un metro de vosotras pues puede que vosotras estéis acostumbradas pero yo no os aguanto.

-Hola Li- me saludó… ¿Tomiya?.

Asentí en forma de saludo y ella se volvió a su amiga de nuevo.

-¿Lista para renovar el vestuario?

-¡Por supuesto!.

-¿Has pensado lo que quieres?- le preguntó su amiga mientras que yo cerraba mi piso.

-Necesito sudaderas, camisetas de tirantes, pantalones cortos, faldas y unos vestidos. Preferiría que fuera algo oscuro todo pues me he quedado sin ropa como la que lleva Amy…

-¡Eso no puede ser!.

-Lo sé pero es que mi hermano vio mi ropa y dijo que yo no iría así que parecía una muerte o una emo y la quemó.

Bajó la cabeza derrotada mientras que su amiga soltaba un gritito que no dejó escapar del todo pues tapó su boca con sus manos.

Al parecer nadie en esta vida la ha aceptado tal y como es ella excepto su amiga, Eriol y yo que la trago a medias.

-Te compraré toda la ropa que quieras Sakura- susurró su amiga poniéndole la mano en el hombro apoyándola y dándole consuelo mientras que nos montábamos en el ascensor- no pasa nada.

-No hace falta Tomoyo además no tengo dinero suficiente como para…

-No te preocupes por el dinero tómalo como un regalo- susurró su amiga.

-Pero…

-Toma- interrumpí la conversación y mostré unos 150 euros en mis manos. Eran para mi droga pero creo que ella los necesita más que yo después de todo yo puedo sacar dinero para mi droga de cualquier sitio.

Sakura miró el dinero y luego a mí.

-¡No…!

-Cógelo- ordené.

-Es tu dinero Li, no voy a dejar que me lo des por un capricho de niña chica que tengo no soy así de…

-No es un capricho de niña chica Kinomoto- interrumpí mientras salíamos del ascensor- esa ropa te gusta y es tu manera de expresarte. Si no te expresas te amargarás, deja ser libre a tus sentimientos.

Todos quedaron perplejos por lo que dije hasta yo.

¿Qué había dicho?.

**Cursilerías pero si eso le basta todo estará bien.**

Puse un su mano mi dinero y comencé a andar dejándolas perplejas.

-Pero…

-Ni se te ocurra rechistar otra vez o te quedas sin lengua.

Se calló, justo como quería.

Cogieron mi paso y ella susurró cerca de mí con las mejillas sonrosadas;

-Gracias.

No le dije nada y seguí hacia delante hasta una limusina negra en la que entraron las dos no sin antes despedirse de mí con la mano su amiga y Sakura con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando las vi desaparecer por la esquina busqué en mis bolsillos lo que necesitaba.

Lo saqué y lo sujeté con mis labios mientras lo prendía.

Inspiré hondo tragando humo el que más tarde solté por la nariz y boca.

Benditos sean los que inventaron los cigarrillos.

Me encaminé sin esperar más al parque.

Hoy no estaba muy concurrido el pequeño pueblo pues entre semana nadie sale de sus casas nada más que para ir a la escuela o al trabajo. Algunas parejas que no tienen nada que hacer y las típicas abuelillas con su garrota dando su típico paseo de la tarde para gritar a los que se estén besando por la calle o toqueteando que si no tienen vergüenza, que si somos unos niñatos malcriados…

Rollos de viejas.

I tightly lock the door

_(Cierro la puerta con firmeza.)_

No tardé en llegar a la puerta del parque donde tiré mi cigarrillo acabado y suspiré.

¿De qué quería hablar conmigo su madre?, ¿qué tenía que ver yo en todo esto?, ¿sería capaz de mantener el control y no insultarla diciéndole de todo menos bonica por hacerle daño?.

Ni puta idea.

Pero de algo estoy seguro, ella sufrirá tanto como su hija.

Ahora creo que tengo un gran problema.

Yo nunca he visto a su madre y no sé como la voy a reconocer.

Decidí empezar a andar pues allí parado no voy a solucionar nada. Supongo que la inspiración divina se me aparecerá y me dirá que es ella.

Anduve un rato mirando cada banco pero no vi a nadie que me esperara. Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme cuando vi a una hermosa mujer sentada en un banco.

Blanca como la nieve. Su pelo negro con ondulaciones bailaba con el viento que corría en la tarde.

Estaba sentada mirando hacia abajo con la cabeza agachada por lo que no pude ver sus ojos.

Sin quererlo algo en mí me recordó una extraña sensación agradable y cálida justo como la de…

**Sakura.**

Sí, como la de Sakura. Tenía el mismo aire de inocencia, delicadez y fragilidad que ella.

Me acerqué a ella aunque no se dio cuenta por lo que carraspeé intentando que levantara la vista y así lo hizo.

Madre mía…

Esos ojos…

Son iguales que los de Sakura. Verdes puros y limpios.

Aunque tenía la misma tristeza que los de Sakura, el mismo dolor y el mismo vacío.

Vaya… Eran iguales la una a la otra.

Sus facciones eran delicadas, perfectas y aniñadas como las de Sakura solo que con unos años más. Parecía una auténtica muñeca de porcelana pero con vida, si no tuviera ese amagamiento encima.

Tenía ojeras que delataban que no había dormido durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Los ojos estaban rojos por el cansancio y por las lágrimas derramadas que habían caído y que eran delatadas por los restregones de rímel que tenía por la cara.

La misma imagen se me cruzó por la mente.

Ella estaba igual que Sakura o eso intentaba aparentar.

I try to catch my breath again

_(Intento recuperar el aliento de nuevo.)_

-¿Eres la madre de Kinomoto?- pregunté aunque ya era obvio que lo era. No me podía engañar con que no lo fuera cuando son exactamente iguales las dos.

Ella asintió.

-Soy Nadeshko Kinomoto, ¿tú eres Shaoran Li?.

Asentí.

Ella suspiró mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza.

-No sé como pude citarte para que nos viéramos, soy una ilusa totalmente. Sé que no debería molestarte.

-¿Cómo adivinó mi número?.

-Había un papel en el cuarto de Tomoyo con la letra de mi hija que ponía tu número por lo que supuse que se habría ido contigo a vivir para no verme a mí- en las últimas palabras se le quebró la voz.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunté con tono cortante pues a mí unas lágrimas y unas palabras no me decían nada.

Ella no me miró pero sí me contestó.

-Tu palabra.

-¿Mi palabra?- repetí algo confundido.

-Sí- susurró mientras volvía a mirarme- Prométeme que cuidarás a mi hija.

Me quedé en silencio.

Yo no le iba a prometer eso por nada del mundo pues después de todo a mí no me importaba casi nada ella y después de que se recuperara la mandaría a tomar por culo y la trataría como siempre la trato.

-Está bien- aceptó bajando de nuevo la cabeza- pero prométeme por lo menos que no le harás daño. No quiero que sufra más.

-Le recuerdo que está así por su culpa, la suya y la de su marido.

-Lo sé, ¡lo sé!- gritó mientras se echaba a llorar y tapaba su cara con sus manos- esa noche Fujitaka estaba enfadado porque tenía cosas importante solo aceptó venir porque yo se lo dije, mi hija no merecía ese trato. Es su padre, su padre…

No dije nada, tampoco hice nada.

Yo quería que ella sufriera como lo ha hecho Sakura, ella no merece todo lo que le está pasando.

I hurt much more, than anytime before.

_(Lastimé mucho más, que en cualquier momento anterior.)_

-¿Podrías prometerme como mínimo hacer que nos olvidara?.

¿Su madre me pedía que la olvidara?. Esto es nuevo.

Que yo sepa las madres aman a sus hijos, bueno en casi todos los casos.

-¿Qué?.

-No quiero que sufra más por mi culpa, no se merece esto. Ella es una buena chica, es alegre, divertida, está llena de vida… No quiero que se haga daño, no más, y eso es que me olvide yo la amararé desde las sombras. No me importa, solo quiero que mi hija sea feliz y que viva la vida, que no se amargue por lo que pasó puesto que nada es su culpa… Ella no tiene la culpa… ¡NO DEBERÍA HABER ESCUCHADO ESAS COSAS!.

Lloró con más fuerza y esta vez sí me senté con ella y la abracé como a su hija dándole algo de consuelo.

Una madre es una madre y esta madre amaba a su hija, tanto que estaba dispuesta a que su hija la odiara pero que fuera feliz.

Tengo el suficiente corazón como para saber que eso es lo más bonito que puede hacer y lo que más le va a doler.

-Ella los quiere mucho- susurré en su cabello.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero se va a hacer daño. Shaoran nada es su culpa nosotros ya estábamos antes mal puesto que últimamente él se estaba alejando y solo vivía para su trabajo, lo único que lamente es que le sucediera ese accidente y que eso conllevara a la guerra entre él y yo… Yo lo amo pero él no me ama. Está ciego por el trabajo no es la misma persona que antes… Me enteré de que me ha estado engañando por lo que le pedí el divorcio…

I had no options left again

_(No tengo más opciones…)_

Lloró con más fuerza por lo que la abracé más a mí.

Parece mentira que yo esté consolando a la madre de la chica que tengo en mi casa y que ha puesto patas arriba mi mundo. Lo que más me asombra es que su madre se esté abriendo así conmigo y contándome todo esto aunque no me conoce de nada.

**De tal palo, tal astilla.**

Exacto.

Sakura era igual que ella, las dos son tan parecidas y tan frágiles…

-Sé que le duele que yo esté aquí y más que no contacte con ella pero sé que le haré más daño del que le he hecho y eso no es lo que quiero… Pronto me iré y ella vivirá su vida como antes pues antes tampoco estábamos en casa…

-Escúcheme, Sakura es una chica estupenda y saldrá adelante, si lo quiere yo le ayudaré pero no prometo cuidarla y mucho menos no hacerle daño. De errores se aprende, tiene que pensar que todo esto le hará más fuerte para un futuro. Ella le acabará perdonando, tiene un corazón muy grande que ama a las personas que le rodean.

Asintió en mi pecho sin dejar se llorar y se abrazó más fuerte a mí.

I dont want to be the one the battles always choose.

_(No quiero ser el único al que las peleas siempre escogen…)_

-Eres un chico estupendo Shaoran Li, estoy segura de que tus padres levantarán la cabeza con orgullo cuando digan tu nombre.

Sus palabras me cayeron como una jarra de agua fría.

Me quedé estático, helado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras que ella seguía llorando en mi pecho cada vez menos.

-Mi padre lo hacía-susurré.

Levantó la mirada para verme la cara.

Era igual que Sakura.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos y derramaban lágrimas sin parar, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto dándole algo de vida a esa piel blanca como la nieve.

'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

_(Porque por dentro me doy cuenta de que soy el único confundido.)_

-Lo siento- susurró. Supongo que se imaginó porqué lo dije- Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites y no tengas vergüenza al pedirlo, te lo daré como lo hace una amiga, con mucho gusto. Sea lo que sea Shaoran, puedes contar conmigo.

Asentí y volví a abrazarla mientras que una lágrima se escapaba de mis ojos. La retiré con furia puesto que yo prometí que nunca volvería a llorar. Estas mujeres estaban dándole otra vez la vuelta a mi pasado.

Al final se calmó un poco y ya solo sacudía los hombros por los sollozos después de tanta lágrima derramada.

Se incorporó y yo con ella.

La diferencia de estatura era igual que la de su hija y la mía.

Me sonrió entre forzadamente y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream.

_(No se porque vale la pena pelear, o porqué tengo que gritar)_

-Gracias por todo Shaoran, estoy en deuda contigo.

-No lo está- gruñí. Nadie me debía nada nunca.

Asintió.

-Sí que lo estoy y te lo pagaré por muy cabezón que seas. Te deseo lo mejor, hijo. Cuídate y gracias otra vez por todo.

-Adiós Nadeshko, suerte con todo.

Dicho esto ella se fue por su lado y yo por el mío.

Todo esto parecía una pesadilla.

No me podía creer que todo esto me estuviera pasando a mí…

Anduve hacia la casa donde quería ir en silencio conmigo mismo y con el mundo.

¿Había… Llorado?. ¿Yo?.

Esta chiquilla ha puesto mi mundo patas arriba completamente y la verdad es que no me desagrada del todo, tampoco es que me guste ya que no quiero que nadie trastoque mi mundo pero eso ya es imposible. Ella lo ha hecho.

I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright

_(No sé porque insisto y digo lo que no quiero decir, no sé como me volví de esta manera, sé que no está bien)_

Llamé al timbre de la casa y un hombre alto, cabellos negros y ojos azabache salió detrás de esta.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó molesto.

-Hablar contigo- contesté cortante.

-¿Se puede saber quien es usted?- preguntó levantando una ceja confundido y con rabia.

-Soy Shaoran Li- respondí con firmeza- Tú debes de ser Touya Kinomoto si no me confundo, ¿no?.

El nombrado se extrañó porque yo lo conociera pero que él no lo hiciera.

La verdad es que me enteré de donde vivía Kinomoto por aquellas arpías que no hacían nada más que meterse con su casa y con su barrio.

El nombre lo sabía porque Sakura estaba hablando con su amiga algo sobre él y uno apresta atención a las conversaciones ajenas, sobre todo si es de la chica que tanto hablan e insultan esas arpías.

-¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar de mala gana.

-Quiero saber que pasó con tus padres.

El llamado Touya se quedó estático y congelado en la puerta como si de repente estuviera delante de mí una estatua de piedra sin expresión alguna.

So, I'm breaking the habit.

_(Así que estoy rompiendo el hábito)._

-¿Por qué?- preguntó entre confundido y enfadado- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Lo es- contesté tajante.

-No lo es, tú no eres nadie para esta familia así que no…

-Tu hermana es Sakura, ¿verdad?-interrumpí sin hacerle caso aunque yo ya sabía la respuesta quería llegar a un punto clave.

-Sí.

-Sino me lo quieres decir no podré ayudarla.

Él me miró confundió.

-¿Para qué quieres ayudarla?.

-Sé lo prometí a una persona que la quiere mucho- contesté sin decir que era su madre pues así si que no me lo diría.

Me miró un buen rato debatiéndose entre hablar o cerrarme la puerta en la cara. Al final decidió lo correcto.

-Sakura escuchó a mis padres decir cosas muy feas como que no sabían para qué existía…

-Eso lo sé, ella me lo dijo.

Asintió y siguió contándome.

-Mis padres la buscaron, bueno mi madre la buscó a mi padre no le importaba mucho. Yo sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos desde hace mucho pues eran muy distantes entre ellos y mi padre muy frío con Sakura pero ella como es tan despistada no se enteró.

Hasta donde puede llegar el ser torpe…

-Hablé con mi madre un día pero ella evitaba decirme algo o contestarme por alguna extraña razón, supongo que para que no viéramos a mi padre mal o algo de eso. Yo sé que siempre lo ha amado con locura a pesar de que la engañara-continuó

Me estremecí.

No creo que se merezca no tener un amor no correspondido y que encima la engañara.

-Después de la pelea mientras que Sakura estaba en casa de Tomoyo hubo más y más peleas entre ellos pues mi madre lo quería denunciar pero él siempre se interponía y le pegaba cada vez más fuerte. El lunes le pegó tan fuerte que cayó al suelo de culo y se dio con el pico de la pesa en la cabeza, no pude controlar mi rabia y le pegué a mi padre por cada puñetazo que había recibido mi madre. Lo eché de patitas a la calle y llamé a la policía para denunciar todo lo que pasaba.

Mi madre estuvo ingresada algo de tiempo y ahora está con depresión por su culpa. Lo que más coraje me da es que ahora mi madre no pueda acercarse a su casa, a nuestra casa porque los policías también pusieron una orden de alejamiento hacia ella cosa que no quería pero mi madre me dijo que no importaba y que todo está bien.

Ella merece respeto después de todo lo que le ha pasado, un respeto que nadie le da y por eso se está hundiendo cada vez más. La vi hace poco y cada vez está peor, lleva noches sin dormir, tiene ataques por la depresión y no cuida de su salud. El otro día la vi fumando un poco en el parque dice que eso le relaja y la tranquiliza

**¿Te suena eso?.**

Repito, de tal palo tal astilla.

Las dos estaban de puta pena…

-Ayudaré a tu hermana en lo que pueda pues yo se lo prometí, no interfieras en nada sé lo que me hago- le dije fríamente y sin emoción alguna en la voz.

I'm breaking the habit, tonight.

_(Rompiendo el hábito, esta noche.)_

Asintió.

-Devuélvela a la vida- me pidió.

Asentí y me giré dispuesto a irme cuando él me llamó.

-Gracias por todo…

Sin nada más me fui a mi casa, ya había tenido un día muy pero que muy largo.

Lo único que quería es llegar, cenar y dormir hasta que reviente pues no estaba de buen humor.

Hoy he hecho más buenas obras que en toda mi puñetera vida…

**Por algo se empieza.**

No, esto es lo último que voy a hacer mientras esté en este mundo.

Maldita sea Kinomoto que volvió mi mundo patas arriba por su estúpida delicadez y niñez.

I'll paint it on the walls, 'cause I'm the one at fault.

_(Lo pintaré en las paredes, porque soy el único culpable.)_

Aunque soy yo después de todo el que lo hace y nadie me a obligado a nada, si yo no quiero hacerlo no lo hago pero esa maldita niñata merecía algo más de lo que tenía y no puedo dejar que pierda sus oportunidades por una tontería así. Yo solo estoy interfiriendo en su vida para ayudarla después me marcharé olvidándola por completo como ella a mí.

Llegué al bloque donde vivía donde entré. Miré había mi piso y vi que la luz estaba encendida pues ya era bastante tarde después de todo me había tirado un buen rato con su madre y su hermano.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta llegó un buen olor a comida que procedía de la casa.

Abrí la puerta sigiloso sin hacer ruido alguno y me dirigí a la cocina donde me encontré una Sakura con los cascos puestos y cantando.

-¡Paper flowers!

_(¡Flores de papel!)._

No hice ruido alguno mientras ella seguía cantando a su rollo y terminando de cocinar lo que sea que estuviera cocinando, aunque algo muy rico según decía mi nariz y mi estómago que rugía con fuerza.

Otra vez llevaba puesta unos de mis pantalones y unas de mis camisetas justo como lo llevaba siempre para dormir desde que estuvo aquí viviendo.

Me acerqué a ella con sigilo, aunque no me oía, para asustarla.

Me preparé como si fuera mi presa a la que cazaría y puse mis manos rápidamente en su cintura para quitarlas rápido y pegarle un buen susto.

Chilló como nunca haciendo que mis oídos dejaran de escuchar inmediatamente algo más.

Se dio la vuelta temblorosa mientras que se quitaba los cascos.

Me reí con ganas mientras que ella se quedaba confundida para pasar a la rabia.

-¡¡TONTO!!. Me asustaste mucho- gritó de forma lastimera.

-Esa era la idea- confesé mientras que llevaba una mano a mi estómago pues me dolía de tanto reírme.

Me pegó un 'fuerte' puñetazo en el hombro sonrojada y se giró para mostrarme que estaba enfadado mientras inflaba sus mejillas como una niña chica.

Reí con más ganas que antes pues se veía tan pequeña como siempre o más incluso.

Había pasado bastante tiempo y no había parado de reírme. Me era imposible.

Lagrimas de risa caían por mis mejillas mientras me las intentaba quitar pero me era imposible pues como no me apretara el estómago me dolía a horrores. Ella curiosa giró un poco la cabeza y levantó una ceja cuando me encontró sosteniéndome a duras penas de la encimera.

-Tampoco es para tanto-acusó algo divertida y enfadada.

-Tenías que verte la cara.

Ya había casi dejado de reírme pera su cara y su grito de pánico volvieron a hacer que me partiera el culo de risa otra vez.

Hizo como que no me hacía caso y siguió con la comida aunque de vez en cuando me miraba aguantando la risa.

Yo no sabía porqué pero no paraba de reírme, la verdad es que hacía gracia hasta cierto punto pero yo no paraba de reírme sin razón alguna.

Terminó cayendo conmigo y los dos nos reíamos.

La suya era delicada, frágil, femenina y armoniosa y la mía algo más grave, masculina, gruesa y ruidosa, tampoco me importaba mucho mi risa la verdad. Me importaba más saber que ella se reía tan abiertamente y de una manera sincera de cómo se había reído durante todo este tiempo.

Terminamos de reírnos los dos en el suelo.

Intentábamos respirar mientras nos cogíamos el estómago con fuerza como si eso fuera a quitarnos el dolor y pinchazos en él. La miré y ella a mí.

Estaba sonrojada y lagrimas de risa caían por sus mejillas delicadamente dejando su rastro por ella.

Ella me sonrió mientras me levantaba. Le tendí la mano y ella la cogió a duras penas para levantarse y seguir.

-Bueno con qué comida o mierda me vas a asesinar.

Me gané una mirada de esas que te dice; 'Te voy a mandar dos metros bajo tierra como sigas así, listo'.

-No te voy a matar con nada malo, hice algo de pollo.

-¿Pollo?, prefiero un bocadillo de algo rápido y listo, no quiero comer pesado.

Sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente. Se pusieron redondos, sus lagunas verdad se cristalizaron con pena y hacía pucheros. Por un momento me recordó al gato con botas de Shrek, ese gato lastimero al que no puedes decir que no.

-Lo preparé con mucho cariño-susurró lastimeramente.

Suspiré pesadamente.

Esta chica hacía conmigo lo que quería.

-Está bien, pero espero que no me quieras matar con algún veneno de los tuyos- otra vez una mirada envenenada- justo como esa- señalé.

Sonrió abiertamente mientras que sacaba el pollo.

La verdad es que estaba muy bueno para haberlo echo ella aunque se lo negué.

-Eres tonto- me insultó.

-Es la verdad, un mono hasta sin amaestrar sabe hacer mejor pollo que y tú.

Infló sus mejillas realmente enfadada pero no me contestó en vez de eso se levantó para recoger la mesa y lavó los platos enfadada y sin dirigirme la palabra.

Me levanté suspirando pesadamente y me acerqué a ella con cuidado de no asustarla esta vez.

-Bueno tal vez un mono no, pero un niño con cinco años sí- ronroneé en su oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. Se me había olvidado que su oreja era su punto débil. Besé su oreja con delicadeza oyéndola otra vez suspirar y agarrarse a la encimera lo más fuerte que podía para no caerse.

Cuando recuperó la compostura se giró para mirarme y para que quedáramos frente a frente.

Estaba sonrojada como siempre lo estaba cuando me acercaba a ella demasiado.

'll never fight again and this is how it ends.

_(No volveré a luchar, y así es como acaba todo…)._

Se acabó mi autocontrol, yo no aguanto más.

Me lacé a sus labios como una presa hambrienta hacia su víctima y próxima comida.

Un suspiro se escapó de su boca y un gruñido de la mía.

La verdad es que no controlaba mi hambre con ella, no como lo hacía con las otras, pues después de todo las demás no me alimentaban ni me satisfacían lo suficiente como para sentirme lleno, Sakura sí lo hacía.

Aunque fuera un pequeño beso me quedaba satisfecho de él aunque también con ganas de más pues mi hambre crecía conforme la besaba con mayor intensidad.

Pasé una mano por su cintura y otra por su cara memorizando sus finos y delicados rasgos que había tocado varias veces en la noche mientras ella dormía y que no me cansaba de tocarlos.

Ella respondió enseguida y jugó con mi pelo con una mano tirándome más hacia ella y la otra se posaba en mi pecho.

Profundicé el beso abriendo su boca y noté como ella se derrumbaba de placer por ello por lo que la sostuve aún más cerca de mí.

Os juro que intenta no cerrar los ojos como hacía con las otras (bueno es que ellas no me hacían cerrar los ojos ni un milímetro) pero me era imposible. Los tenía entrecerrados aunque cada vez se cerraban más.

Enseguida los tenía cerrados y ya lo único que me guiaba para saber como estaba eran mis manos por lo que no tardé en recorrer su cuerpo con una mientras que la otra la sujetaba para que no se cayera.

Pensándolo mejor…

La cogí por la cintura y la senté en la encimera.

Ella se quedó petrificada unos segundos aunque luego siguió con el beso lo más rápido que pudo.

Me separé de ella para coger aire y seguir con lo que íbamos lo más rápido posible pero ella lo aprovechó como un momento para jugar con mi cuello, mi punto débil.

Siempre había sido mi punto débil con todas pero con ellas no suspiraba, solo gruñía. Sé que a Sakura no le gusta que solo gruña sino que suspire aunque yo intento no hacerlo pues quiero jugar con ella aunque no es que no tenga ganas.

Besó mi cuello unas veces para luego recorrer el mismo camino con su condenada y húmeda lengua.

Suspiré mientras le agarraba su cabeza intentando apartarla aunque no es que ejerciera fuerza para hacerlo por lo que se podía decir que posé mis manos en su cabeza.

Ella ronroneó mientras mojaba todo mi cuello con su lengua y sujetaba mis cabellos de la nuca y tiraba de ellos sin hacerme ningún daño para acercarme más a ella.

Creo que todavía no sabe que existen los mordiscos y la verdad es que yo por ahora no se lo voy a enseñar pues no quiero que los utilice conmigo pues si con sus besos ya me hacía suspirar no quiero saber que pueden hacer sus dientes conmigo, por ahora. Algún día le enseñaré, supongo.

Esta vez si ejercía fuerza para sacarla del escondite que ofrecía mi cuello cogiendo unos mechones de pelo y tirando de ellos sin querer hacer daño alguno.

Estábamos cara a cara, yo hice que estuviéramos así.

Sakura me miraba con deseo, ardor y sobre todo lujuria, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas totalmente supongo que por el beso y respiraba con dificultad. Los labios rojos y algo hinchados estaban entreabiertos para coger aire mejor, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente aunque poco a poco respiraba normal.

La miré a los ojos esperando que se tranquilizara algo para volver a besarla pues si la besaba como estaba, estaba segurísimo de que moriría por un calentón y falta de aire. Necesitaba relajarse un poco y es que cuando esta niña se ponía a besar no besaba sin ganas, besaba con lujuria.

I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream.

_(No se porque vale la pena pelear o porque tengo que gritar)._

Cuando estaba más tranquila le dí un beso rápido y corto en sus labios, su respuesta era la de siempre, gruñir como queja para que no me separara.

La miré a los ojos de nuevo y ví como frunció el ceño con enfado, sabía que me diría algo como que qué hacia o que me creía o cosas de las suyas por lo que volví a darle un beso rápido para callar la queja aunque seguí obteniendo su queja como siempre.

Se veía graciosa enfadada con el ceño fruncido.

-No juegues conmigo Li porque te advierto de que no tengo mucha paciencia y menos en este momento.

Me reí maliciosamente haciendo que se enfadara aún más de lo que estaba.

-Cariño- susurré sarcásticamente-la espera sé que no es tu mayor virtud.

-El que espera desespera- contestó cerca de mis labios.

Me reí débilmente cerca de ella.

Ya estaba tan cerca que ella ya había cerrado sus ojos aunque yo no es que la fuera a dejar así por las buenas besarme otra vez.

-No pequeña, espera un poco- pedí rozando débilmente sus mejillas con la punta de mis dedos y apartando un mechón de camino. Su piel es suave como el algodón.

**Vaya comparaciones las tuyas.**

Cállate. Siempre sales en los peores momentos no sé como te las apañas.

**Siempre estoy contigo gilipollas, te recuerdo que estoy dentro de tu cabeza. Soy tu consciencia.**

Eso ya lo sé gilipollas, no me hacía falta que me lo dijeras.

**Por si acaso querido Shaoran, por si acaso.**

Maldita consciencia que me ha tocado. Está tan majareta…

**Como tú.**

No voy a pelear más con una voz creada por mi subconsciente para insultarme y decirme cosas que no quiero así que vete a la mierda y déjame en paz.

-Pero…

-Shhh.

Bajé yo esta vez hasta su cuello y besé un poco, un beso rápido pero húmedo aunque solo eso hizo falta para que me cogiera más fuerte del pelo para acercarme más a ella instintivamente, cosa que hice.

Le dí besos de colibrí, rápidos aunque húmedos, y luego pasé mi lengua por todos esos besos de una vez.

-Ah…

Se derretía por lo que tuve que sujetar su espalda mientras echaba su cabeza hacia tras dejando caer su pelo corto para darme una mejor accesibilidad a su cuello.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta sonrosada dejaba escapara gemidos cada vez que pasaba mi lengua por su cuello. No me cogía el pelo como lo hacía siempre sino que lo dejó caer como un peso muerto a sus costados.

Tuve que coger un poco su cabeza para que no estuviera tan inclinada pues estoy seguro de que le dolería esa postura.

-Pa-r-aa…- me pidió entre gemidos y suspiros.

Le hice caso, por primera vez, y paré.

Ella todavía no se recuperaba de lo que hice.

Sonreí con picardía.

Sabía que le gustaría.

La verdad es que desde que la conocí he vuelto a sonreír, aunque sea con malicia, cuando está despierta pues cuando duerme una sonrisa tranquila y verdadera se forma en mi rostro sin comerlo ni beberlo.

Supongo que me hacía bien estar con ella después de todo pues se mostraba como era y no como las otras con sus risas tontas y sus coqueteos directos. Ella era trasparente como el agua, un libro abierto a cualquier persona. Si estaba triste se veía, si esta feliz se veía, si estaba preocupada se veía, si estaba angustiada se veía…

Diferente era la palabra que definiría a Sakura Kinomoto, diferente y única en su especie.

Ella es mi cura a todo esto, supongo aunque no por eso voy a portarme mejor con ella. Ni de guasa.

Yo era yo y ella era ella.

But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean

_(Pero ahora tengo cierta claridad, para mostrarte lo que quiero decir)_

Pudo sostenerse un poco de mi cuello y me miró con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Shaoran…

Nunca me llamaba por mi nombre excepto en los momentos en los que estaba más ida de placer como en este mundo aunque me gustaba que lo hiciera, creo que es la única que me trata como un desconocido llamándome por mi nombre después de haberla besado. Esta chica es un caso aparte, la verdad.

-¿Si?- susurré roncamente cerca de sus labios.

Ella se pudo incorporar un poco, justo para que nuestros labios se rozaran más.

-Bésame, por favor. Te necesito.

Una sonrisa tonta se formó en mis labios mientras chocaba su nariz con la mía.

-¿Qué has dicho?, no te he oído- mentí.

Posé una mano en su cintura y la hice bajar despacio hasta sus muslos. Suspiró.

-Que necesito que me beses, ¡YA!- exigió algo ronca.

Dejé escapara una carcajada débil. Era muy exigente cuando quería algo.

-Esas no son maneras de pedirlo, princesita.

-Por favor- susurró lastimeramente- Por favor Shaoran…

No la dejé terminar pues en menos de un segundo capturé sus labios haciendo que ella gimiera y se sujetara con fuerza a mí.

Nunca he sido tranquilo ni cariñoso a la hora de besar a nadie, siempre besaba con hambre con bastante hambre por lo que la primera vez que la besé no es que fuera nada del otro mundo aunque os juro que hice de tripas corazón para no borrarle los labios de una pasada. Y es que compréndame yo no soy un chico que pueda tener amigas pues no aguanto estar con una mujer sin besarla, va contra mis principios.

Después de todo esta niñata tiene suerte de que no me aprovechara de ella desde el día de los baños.

Abrí su boca para dejar entrar a mi lengua en su boca aunque ella se adelantó y salió a mi busca más hambrienta que otra cosa.

Me reí débilmente aunque mi risa murió en su boca antes de hacer mucho ruido.

Sus manos me apegaban más ella para estar más juntos aunque yo ya no sabía como íbamos a estar más juntos que ahora.

Espera…

Abrí sus piernas para colocarme entre ellas. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y suavizó algo el beso aunque no le dejé hacerlo y seguí enredando mis lengua con su lengua.

Al final se rindió y me cogió la cara con fuerza mientras que dejaba escapar un suspiro-gemido de su boca para morir en la mía.

Recorrí la curva de su espalda curioso e intentando memorizar el recorrido de su cuerpo con mis manos. No es que la hubiera tocado mucho pero debo de decir que todavía no me sabía todo el recorrido de su cuerpo de memoria.

-Sh-shao-oran- gimió entre beso y beso cerca de mis labios.

Sabía que no me estaba llamando sino reclamándome más de lo que le daba pues creo que sabe que puedo dar más pero aunque parezca muy ñoño no me gustaría hacerle daño y yo le he dicho siempre, desde que la conozco mejor, que no soy el indicado para ella pues no soy bueno.

El que avisa no es traidor…

La melodía de un móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Mierda.

¿No podían dejarnos en paz y no interrumpir ninguna vez?.

No, pero que sepa el del otro lado del teléfono que no lo voy a coger.

Una mano recorrió su muslo suave y definido mientras que la otra mano tocaba todos los rasgos de la cara. Ella seguía cogiendo mi cara con fuerza intentado acercarme más de lo que estábamos, cosa que ya era imposible o por lo menos imposible de que yo lo hiciera con ella pues no le voy a poner una mano encima en mi vida.

**Ya se lo has puesto, amigo.**

No de esa forma querida mente cortita e ingenua.

Parece mentira que seas mi propia mente y no la de ella.

El móvil insistía desde mi pantalón.

Sakura quitó una mano de mi cara y la dejó caer hacia mi trasero. La metió en uno de los pantalones para coger el móvil que guardaba normalmente allí cuando iba con prisa a alguna parte y ni me daba cuenta de que lo había metido allí, justo como hoy (lo raro es que no se rompiera cuando me sentaba).

Abrí un ojo para ver lo que hacía y pude ver que ella también tenía un ojo abierto e intentaba cortar el móvil para que no nos molestara.

Sonreí y le arrebaté el móvil de sus manos para cortar yo y apagarlo.

Cuando estuvo apagado ella me miró sonrojada y asintió decidida.

Aumenté la intensidad del beso, puesto que como nos habíamos distraído había perdido mucha intensidad.

Enseguida cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro y me mordió el labio.

En venganza por lo que había echo yo le cogí el labio inferior con mis dientes, ella desesperada tocó con la punta de su lengua la comisura de mis labios.

Las solté por pena puesto que se estaba desesperando porque estaba perdiendo por lo que le dí algo de puntos a su favor para que estuviera delante aunque pronto la alcanzaría sin remedio puesto que a mí no se me saca muchos suspiros sin embargo a ella sí, es muy fácil.

Sonó el teléfono de mi casa.

Mierda.

Se me había olvidado apagar ese.

-Shaoran…

-Ignóralo- rugí.

Ella asintió y volvió a lanzarse sobre mí al igual que yo sobre ella.

Esta vez no aumenté el beso y solo nos acariciamos con los labios un rato, justo hasta que se acabó el aire y ella jadeaba sin control puesto que no habíamos tomado un descanso desde hace mucho rato.

El teléfono seguía sonando.

Rugí y me separé de ella.

Espero que sea alguien importante y me diga algo de vida o muerte o puede darse por hombre muerto.

-¿¡Quién!?- grité furioso cuando descolgué el teléfono, o más bien tiré del teléfono a punto de romperlo.

**-Vaya Shaoran que humos…**

Reconocería esa voz hasta que me muriese, era la misma de la persona que más lata me daba en este mundo.

Emi Nagano, la persona más impredecible e impertinente del mundo, la misma que me hacía salirme de mis casillas siempre que hablaba o esta con ella. Una drogata novia de un chico espléndido que no estaba metido en este mundillo, para su suerte o su desgracia.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿¡para que coño me llamas ahora?- creo que las interrupciones con Sakura me molestaban un poquito…

Una risa débil desde el otro lado del teléfono llegó a mis oídos haciendo que mi sangre hirviera como nunca.

**-Te llamaba, querido Shaoran, para decirte que habrá una fiesta en casa de Hayate el sábado, ¿vendrás?.**

-No puedo- contesté de inmediato sin pensármelo dos veces. No podía dejar a Sakura sola ni cinco segundos- estoy ocupado.

**-¿Con qué?, o mejor ¿con quién?-** me interrogó curiosa y con algo de malicia.

-Nada que te interesa. No voy a ir y ya está.

**-¡Oh vamos Shaoran!, ¿desde cuando dices tú que no a la bebida, drogas y algo de diversión?. Todos queremos que vayas, sin ti la fiesta es aburrida y sosa.**

-Pues os jodéis todos, no voy a ir. Tengo planes más importantes además de que las fiestas de Hayate son un aburrimiento.

**-Lo sé pero si vienes será divertido. Van a traer docenas de alcohol y va a circular la droga que tanto nos gusta, venga ya y no jodas, ¡vente!.**

-No voy a ir, dejadme en paz.

Oí como Sakura se levantaba de la encimera e iba al cuarto aunque se paró en seco antes de entrar por la puerta y susurró para no molestarme, supongo;

-Te espero dentro.

-Sí ya voy- susurré y ella se fue a cambiarse supongo.

**-¡Shaoran!, ¡te estoy hablando!. ¿Con quién coño hablas?, no me digas que ya te volviste loco del todo…**

-Cállate hija de puta y déjame, no voy a ir.

**-¡Vamos Shaoran!, ¿es por alguien en especial?. Tú sabes… Puedes contárselo a mamá Emi.**

-Mamá Emi dile a papá Eita que te folle un rato antes de hablar conmigo y se te bajen los aires de superioridad.

Una risa tonta salió de los labios de mi amiga.

-**Tranquilo ya lo ha hecho o eso intenta en estos momentos**- se mofó.

-¡Bah!, métete tu vida sexual donde te quepa Emi.

**-Papá Eita, ¿por donde me puede caber mi vida sexual?.**

-Perra-susurré.

**-A mí por lo menos me tienen contenta siendo una perra pero a ti no. ¿Cuándo vas a follarte a alguna y que se te baje esos aires de superioridad que tienes?.**

-¿Cuánto has tomado?- pregunté algo preocupado.

Emi suele ser así pero esto ya es pasarse, ¿contar mi vida sexual así como el que no quiere la coas?. Eso sí que no lo hace, pues ella prometió que no diría nunca que todavía soy virgen aunque nadie lo crea.

Yo no me divierto teniendo sexo con nadie, yo me divierto intercambiando salvia y, en un punto extremo, tocando algunas partes pero nada más. Se puede decir que soy inexperto en ese tema todavía aunque me da exactamente igual.

**-Poca cosa aunque Eita dice que estoy más para allá que para acá.**

-Y tiene razón- coincidí.

**-Bueno… ¿vendrás?.**

-Emi, estoy cuidando de alguien que no sabe nada de mi mundillo, no sabe nada del mundo de las drogas. Acaba de salir de algo importante y lo que menos quiero es que vaya algún gilipollas de la vida en esa fiesta y le diga algo o haga algo que le haga daño- susurré bajo para que Sakura no se enterara.

**-Ahh… Ya te pillo. Por eso no te preocupes pues nosotras la protegernos. No verá nada de drogas ni alcohol y no se enterará de nada de tu pasado ni del presente y mucho meno de lo que haces, amigo. Yo mataré a aquel que se acerque para algo de eso. **

-Está bien, entonces iremos, pero no quiero que se sienta excluida por nada.

**-Juraito por el niño Jesús-**prometió con tono infantil-**Se lo pasará en grande.**

-Eso espero.

**-¿Te preocupas mucho por ella, no?. Tengo ganas de conocerla me has dejado con la intriga de saber quien ha ablandado el corazón de el Dios Shaoran Li y hace que se preocupe por ella tanto.**

-Jódete que a mí nadie me ha ablandado, solo es que está pasando por algo parecido a lo que me pasó a mí, ya está.

**-Vale, vale. Nos vemos el sábado a las once en su casa.**

-Vale- y tras eso colgué.

Suspiré con cansancio. Entre Emi y Sakura me van a volver loco.

Las mujeres me van a volver completamente loco…

I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright

_(No sé como me volví de esta manera sé que no está bien)_

Fui hasta la habitación donde encontré a una Sakura dentro de la cama acostada de espaldas a mí.

Parece que se quedó dormida…

Entré en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla pero me parece que estaba equivocado y ella ya estaba despierta pues al mínimo movimiento giró la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-Hola-susurró para no hacer mucho ruido.

-Hola…

No sé porqué nos saludábamos cuando hace cinco minutos que nos habíamos visto.

C'est la vie.

Abrí mis brazos para mostrarle que podía acobijarse en mi pecho como cada noche y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Me abrazó por la cintura débilmente con unos pequeños y frágiles brazos, posó su cabeza en mi torso despacio y sin echar todo el peso temiendo hacerme daño o algo por el estilo, supongo, suspiró y cerró los ojos para encontrar el sueño y poder dormirse un rato y descansar para mañana.

En unos minutos su respiración se hizo más tranquila y acompasada con los latidos de su corazón.

Acaricié su pelo como cada noche mientras que intentaba buscar el sueño, uno que fuera lejos de este mundo. Uno que fuera a mi manera y como yo quería, uno que hacía mi cerebro para hacerme sentir mejor, para ser quien YO quisiera ser no lo que los demás querían que fuera, uno que siempre protagonizaba la niña que tenía en mi torso abrazándome como una niña pequeña buscando refugio entre los brazos de su madre. No sé como me las apañaba que esta chiquilla siempre era parte hasta de mis sueños.

Me ha cambiado mi mundo en menos de de un mes volviéndolo patas arriba y la verdad es que no me disgustaba del todo este cambio radical. Era diferente y cálido justo como su preciado calor el mismo que echaré de menos cuando se vaya y duerma solo.

Algo me dice que por muy inútil que fuera me he vuelto algo adicto a Sakura, justo como la cocaína. Los necesitaba para sentirme mejor y ser quien yo soy.

So, I'm breaking the habit

_(Así que estoy rompiendo el hábito)_

Sakura se removió entre mis brazos algo nerviosa.

-No…-susurró algo desesperada.

¿Qué estaría soñando siempre como para ponerse tan nerviosa?.

-No lo hagáis…

Cada vez se movía con más furia y desesperación.

Dejé de tocar sus cabellos y esperé a que se calmara un poco pero para mi desgracia no lo hizo.

-¡¡NO!!... Dejad de pelearos… Dejadlo ya.

Algo húmedo mojó mi camiseta y pude observar que era lágrimas que corrían por sus frágiles, pálidas y suaves mejillas.

Estaba soñando con sus padres…

Se agarró de mi camiseta y tiró de ella mientras que se apegaba bien a mí.

-Déjame… déjame… No eres nada…

Sudor y lágrimas se mezclaban es su bello rostro. Lágrimas eran derramadas por sus ojos con furia sin remediarlo.

-Sakura- le llamé para que despertara sino la pesadilla que tenía seguiría a peor.

-Suéltame Shin…

Me quedé estático.

Ya no solo se jodía con lo de sus padres sino que el cabrón de ese niñato también la perseguía en sus pesadillas. Le joderé la vida cuando lo pille…

-Déjame…

Se estiró, como si con eso fuera a despertar de todo. Los labios estaban entreabiertos y jadeaba con furia y sin poder remediarlo, lagrimas seguían jugando y rebosando de sus ojos cerrados, el sudor también la acompañaba a conjunto con sus lágrimas. Apretó con fuerza mi camiseta y gritó como nunca, desesperada.

-¡Sakura despierta!- le ordené mientras le cogía por los hombros y la sacudía intentando que despertara de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par asustados y rojos por el llanto que todavía no cesaba y que la sacudía con violencia.

-¡Ei!- me alarmé mientras cogía con mis manos su cara y con mi dedo pulgar quitar las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro furiosas y sin cesar.

No emitía sonido alguno solo se sacudía mientras me miraba asustada y con pena en un estado de trance absoluto.

-Sakura…

Justo en el momento en que la llamé reaccionó y se echó a llorar con furia en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba inmovilizándome por completo.

Se sacudía cada vez más fuerte y algunas veces le faltaba el aire de tanto llorar y sollozar.

-Sakura…- repetí mientras la abrazaba y hundía mi cara en su pelo. Con una mano acariciaba su pelo y con la otra su espalda dándole el apoyo que ahora necesitaba.

I'm breaking the habit.

_(Estoy rompiendo el hábito)._

No me dí cuenta de que yo también estaba alertado nada más que por verla así y sin poder ayudarla. La abracé con fuerza y ella a mí mientras que seguía llorando con furia.

-Shaoran… Ellos…

-Shh… Todo está bien, tranquila.

Asintió en mi pecho mientras que me abrazaba con más fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cada noche tenía pesadillas y lloros pero normalmente no eran tan fuertes como este, aunque en esta pesadilla se ha juntado sus padres y el estúpido cabrón que la intentaba violar.

Es duro vivir todo eso al mismo tiempo y afectaba mucho pero lo suyo era complicado y diferente a su desgracia. Ella era una niña muy inocente, tanto que enseguida le colabas cualquiera, despistada, frágil y sobre todo, y por eso era por lo que sufría tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora, confiaba siempre en todos seas quien seas puesto que confiar en mí eso ya es grave, ni un camicace o alguien que se intentara suicidar lo haría.

Es por eso que la cuido como la cuido, todo eso no va conmigo pero esta niñata se muestra con todos tal y como es y eso es admirable en una persona. No queda nadie como ella.

Todos son egoístas e hipócritas. Solo piensan en ellos sin ver que muchas veces hacen daño a los demás, ellos solo pisan sin importar donde aunque seas tú.

Ella no es así y es por eso que la vida le da muchos palos a la pobre.

I'm breaking the habit

_(Estoy rompiendo el hábito)_

Creo que hay que proteger a lo único bueno que queda en esta vida y eso la implica a ella.

-Shaoran…- susurró entre sollozos ahogados.

Sí, ella merece que la cuiden aunque sea por una vez. Merece ser feliz…

Y me da igual si eso significa romper las barreras que yo mismo he creado con el mundo lo haré. Estaré rompiendo mi hábito, pero no importa, prometí que la sacaría de esta mierda y yo cumplo mis promesas.

¡Tonight!.

_(¡Esta noche!)._

* * *

**Notas de la autora;**

Lo sé… Lo sé…

¡Pido mil millones de disculpas!, por mucho que diga eso no recompensa el haber tardado tanto. ¿Cuando tardé? ¿Un mes y pico?, ¿más?. , lo siento de veras pero tuve el problema que se llama 'Falta de Inspiración', la verdad es que en mi vida lo he tenido con ninguna historia que he hecho pero esta es diferente a todas ellas y creo que es por eso que algo faltó. Lo edité no sé… ¿unas veinte veces? ¡y nada me convencía!. Normalmente suelo estar todo el día pensando como voy a seguir pero en serio que estoy sufriendo una crisis grave…

¡Esto no es justo!.

Bueno creo que a todo el mundo le pasa eso… Espero que sepan perdonarme por tanta tardanza y se apiaden de mí aunque sea un poquito.

Pasando al capítulo… ¿Qué tal estuvo?, creo que algo más jugoso que todo lo que hice y más largo (63 páginas está bien, ¿no?), esto es lo que más me convenció espero que les guste.

Bueno la sorpresa no era gran cosa pero bueno… Algo es algo, ¿no? Peor es nada.

Veis que Shaoran poco a poco va descubriendo las cosas como son y que se fija mucho en cada cosa que hace Sakura y sus reacciones, ¿no? (muahaha). Además prometió que la sacaría de todo por lo que está pasando, por algo se empieza…

Se descubrió algo de la pelea y de lo que pasó con sus padres y todo contado por Touya y Nadeshko. Después de todo la madre no es tan mala como creíais, ¿verdad?.

Sakura sigue pasándolo mal aunque no lo quiera mostrar y eso se muestra muy claro con las pesadillas además con lo de que Shin la intentó violar su vida va sobre ruedas (noten el sarcasmo).

No os voy a mentir, tengo tan poca imaginación últimamente que no sé que decir del capítulo por lo que, ¡lo dejo en sus manos!.

Preguntas suspense; ¿logrará Shaoran recuperar a Sakura?, ¿querrá ir a la fiesta Sakura?, ¿habrá algo malo en esa fiesta o se enterará de las locuras que hace nuestro Dios Griego?, ¿se llevará bien con Emi, una amiga de Shaoran que sabe su pasado?, ¿seguirá Sakura triste por todo lo que pasa?, ¿qué hará cuando su madre se vaya?, ¿cuándo se enterará de todo lo que pasó entre sus padres?, ¿cuándo verá a su hermano?, ¿cuándo dejaré de ser tan cansina?. ¡Ahh…! No se sabe… XD.

Contestaciones a los reviews;

**Sweeping Girl****; ¡¡**Cumpleaños feliz!!, ¡¡cumpleaños feliz!! Te deseamos todos… ¡¡Cumpleaños feliz!!, ¡¡y que cumplas muchos más!!... (Después de la canción). ¡Felicidades!, espero que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo como el anterior y que haya merecido la pena tanto tiempo como mínimo… Shaoran sigue torturándola con sus besos (a mí no importaría, XD). La verdad es que tuve un bloqueo algo grande y por eso tardé bastante aunque todavía sigue y no sé cuanto voy a tardar con el siguiente, solo espero que sea menos tiempo que este… Las cosas se están poniendo algo difíciles para los dos… ¡Gracias por los ánimos!, espero que tú también puedas con el siguiente capítulo de 'Ángel de un Demonio'. Muchos besos, cuídate y ¡mucha salud!, ¡espero que te hayan regalado muchas cosas y que las disfrutes!.

**hadita-lp****; ¡**Me alegro muchísimo de que te encantara!, espero que este también te guste a pesar del tiempo que tardé y que no te hayas olvidado de mí, XD. Muchos besos, cuídate y ¡mucha salud!.

**Euphie-sama****; **¡Hola!. ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustaran los dos capítulos y que te alegraras de tener dos capítulos de este fic!. Espero recompensar un poco la espera y que te guste tanto como los otros. Sakura sigue sufriendo como siempre (es que soy muy mala…) aunque ahí está Shaoran al ataque. Ya se acabó Kobato… Lloré con ella (como siempre en los animes), ¡¡es preciosa!!. La verdad es que me encantó, no esperaba nada de lo que pasó (como todo lo de las CLAMP) La verdad es que es un anime de 5 estrellas junto a Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa. ¡Gracias por todo! Y espero que te guste este también. Muchos besos, cuídate y ¡mucha salud!.

**nani27****; **Hola!!!. Jijiji, si que se calentaron y la verdad es que siguen a peor (o a mejor ^_^). Bueno quedaron con ganas pero aquí medio se satisficieron un poco, mira que soy mala que siempre los interrumpe alguien, o es la puerta o el móvil y al parecer eso le está sentando como una patada en el culo a Shaoran, jejejeje. Ella se queda con él en su casa como has leído, Tomoyo le ofreció irse con ella pero como ella no quería pues decidió irse a casa de Shaoran, comprende que no tiene dinero la pobre si no trabaja… Y no le gusta que los demás le den algo de dinero… La verdad es que creo que si Shaoran nos besara nos quedaríamos en el cielo un ratico, allí arriba con las nubes se tiene que estar bien, ¿no? Da igual que tumben la puerta o no, XD. La sorpresa no es gran cosa, solo que es un capítulo de Shaoran pero es que a mí me gusta tener intriga aunque sea con algo mínimo (muahaha). Con lo de Nadeshko… Ya ves como está la pebre, al fin y al cabo ella no era la mala de la película sino la que está sufriendo más o menos como Sakura… Aunque nadie la manda a decir esas cosas delante de ella, la verdad… Me alegro muchísimo de que te encantara el capítulo!! ^_^, espero que este también te guste y que tanta espera merezca un poquitito la pena… Muchos besos, cuídate y ¡mucha salud!. Espero tener inspiración pronto y que salga el siguiente rápido como antes… ^_^.

**NeNa Li****; ¡¡**Hola!!, pues que yo sepa no… ¡¡pero es bueno saber que alguien más me lee!!. ¡¡Gracias por todo!!, me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi historia es bueno saber que gusta y que por lo menos entretiene un ratico. Jejeje, bueno este capítulo es más o menos como el anterior con respecto a los besos y esas cosas aunque siempre los corto!!. La verdad es que me gusta mucho el suspense y esas cosas además de que como sigan así van a terminar en donde todos sabemos donde *T_T* (me da corte decirlo… buahh!!). Sip, Sakurita es muy desgraciada aunque poco a poco irán las cosas viento en popa (espero, XD). No le ha dado muchos problemas a Saku per a Shaoran le ha dado algunos que otros quebraderos de cabeza al perecer… Hubiera estado bien que le pasara algo y que Shaoran la consolara más o menos de la manera que suele hacer *^_^*. ¡¡De nuevo, gracias por todo!!, espero que la espera haya merecido algo la pena aunque sea un poquito… Muchos besos, cuídate y ¡mucha salud!.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs****; **¡¡Hola!!,Jejeje, me alegro muchísimo que te encantara!!. Sip, casi, casi lemon aunque la verdad aquí también si no llega a sonar el teléfono (siempre los interrumpo a los pobres…). Sip, la mamá de Saku vuelve aunque es para irse de nuevo dentro de poco… Oye!, me tienes que dejar como mínimo un chachito, ¿no?, recuerda que yo también lo quiero!!, algo de piedad por aquí!! XD. Espero que te guste el capítulo de Kobato ( a mí me fascinó completamente!!). También espero que te guste este capítulo y que la espera merezca algo la pena… Muchos besos, cuídate y ¡mucha salud!.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy****; **¡Holaa!!Me encanta que te encante!! (Vaya lío que lio yo sola…). Gracias por todo!!. Espero que también te guste este capítulo y que la espera merezca algo la pena… Muchos besos, cuídate y ¡mucha salud!.

**cainat06****; ¡¡**Holaa!!. (Sonrojo), ¡¡gracias por todo!!, me alegro mucho de que te gustara tanto y de que sea de tu agrado!!. Sip, al final se entendieron (demasiado) y se complementaron medio, medio. La verdad es que poco a poco Shaoran se va fijando en más cosas de ella y va aprendiendo de ella y como actúa… Eso es buena señal!!!. Hubo algo de diversión entre ellos dos aunque como soy una chica mala siempre los corto en lo mejor y pleno apogeo por alguna llamada de alguien que los reclama… (muahaha) aunque es buena!!. Gracias a ti por todo y por comentarme!!. Espero que este también te guste y que la espera medio merezca algo la pena. Muchos besos, cuídate y ¡mucha salud!.

**LMUndine****; **¡¡Holaa!!. Muchas gracias, me alegra muchísimo de que te guste y que sea de tu agrado además de que te entretenga un rato. Hubo más partes SS y déjame decirte que a lo mejor no vas mal encaminada con tus presentimientos (o tal ves sí…). Espero que la espera merezca la pena un poquito y que te haya gustado!!. Muchos besos, cuídate y ¡mucha salud!.

**Cuty Ligia-chan****; **¡¡¡Holaaa!!. (Un sonrojo que parece que tengo un tomate por cabeza, XD) ¡Ohhhh….! Eres súper maja (Sonrojo mayor, si es posible). No sé como expresarte el cariño que te tengo y el aprecio, eres de lo mejorcito!!! (Aunque eso ya lo sabías verdad??). Yo sí que te tengo que alabar y ponerte en un pedestal para rezarte todo los días!!. (Sonrojo).

Esta vez también lo haré por puntos para no saltarme nada y que no te pierdas…

1ªMuchas gracias. Como ya te dije estoy mejor gracias a tus consejos, los de mi madre y una semanita en cama. De todas las maneras, muchas gracias por preocuparte!!

2º No tienes que disculparte de nada Cuty-chan, sabes que yo te entiendo y tú me escribes cuando puedas y sino no para nada que yo te entiendo. Mucha es que te dedicas a leerme y a comentarme!!, mucho menos tienes que disculparte pues solo me comentas porque quieres y porque te gusta y si no puedes (como he dicho antes) no pasa nada que yo te entiendo!! ^_^.

3ºXD, creo que eso ya se pasó, no??. Al final sabía que te gustaría. Sabes que me gustó mucho tu one-short (creo que se escribe así) y ya te lo comenté, La primera!!. Lo prometido es deuda amiga!!! A mí solo me falta leer el manga pero como hace poco me regalaron cosas de Tsubasa ahora me he picado otra vez con ver Tsubasa de nuevo (pronto me aprenderá los diálogos de memoria, ya lo verás XD).

4º Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado como los demás y que la espera merezca algo la pena. Como ya te dije lo tenía casi, casi pero le faltaba el final y editarlo un poco por lo que tardé algo más por eso. Yo tenía programado colgarlo el día de mi cumpleaños pero por ciertos percances no pude… .

5º Sabes que yo también estaré ahí Cuty-chan, para lo que quieras, sea lo que sea (Ánimo, ánimo). Por cierto, como vas con el capítulo nuevo??. Espero que muy bien y que tengas buenas idas, sabes que estaré esperando!!! Y mucha suerte!!.

6ºMe alegro muchísimo de que te gustara ese contacto directo entre ellos dos!!. Más o menos aquí también hay contacto directo y tal vez (si todo va como quiero) solo tal vez y si me veo capacitada para escribir esas cosas bien y sin sonrojarme mucho o darme muchas duchas frías (aunque seguramente saldrá muy aniñado pues no soy muy experta en eso como es normal… Solo sé lo que he leído en fic y ya está) PUEDE haber lemon más adelante si me parece apropiado y encaja. Te lo comento para saber que piensas al respecto también y si te gustaría o si no lo hiciera sería mejor… Tú dirás, de todas las maneras me esforzaré todo lo que pueda en daros un buen lemon si quieres y no algo pobre y muy aniñado…

7º (Sonrojo, pero un buen sonrojo, más o menos como el de antes). Gracias!!. Hoeee, tú también mereces uno, que lo sepas!!!. Muchas gracias por el alago sabes que me has hecho sonrojar como nunca. *^_^* .

8º*^_^* (Sonrojo). Muchísimas gracias por todo!! Sé que no pretendes burlarte!!, me alegra mucho (no te imaginas cuanto) que te guste mucho el fic, eres gran apoyo para mí!!!, me alegro de que hubieras decidido leerme y comentarme!!!. Espero poder seguir compaginando los estudios y el fic como antes y que la falta de inspiración desaparezca un poco como mínimo. (Sonrojo) Yo también te apoyo al 100% con todo lo que hagas, espero llegar tan lejos como dices y que tú estés ahí conmigo también pues tú también lo mereces ya que escribes estupendamente!!!.

9ºMás o menos salió como pudo y ahora sonríe más aunque tiene algunas pesadillas que otras que la atosigan todavía pues que alguien te intente violar no creo que sea un recuerdo muy bonito… Aunque menos mal que Shaoran está ahí para ayudarla, hizo una promesa a su madre!!!. Por algo se empieza, ¿no?. Yo también quiero un Dios griego así que me cuide y que me mime (sobre todo que me mime como lo hace Shaoran!!). Jejeje, me alegro de que te gusten mis reconciliaciones!!.

10º Yo espero poder llegar al tuyo!! (Sonrojo). Gracias por todo!! (de nuevo). ^_^.

11ºEspero que estas también te gustaran y que escuches Together Again pues una de mis canciones favoritas, te prometo que es preciosa y que merece la pena, estoy ansiosa de que legue el nuevo disco del que tanto hablan!!. La canción iba a ser… (Seguro que no te lo esperas) De la banda sonora de… Las crónicas de Narnia!!!. Yo me quedé con la cara a cuadraos pero si lees la traducción verás como es perfecta aunque la quitaron por su oscuro contenido… Aunque a mí me encanta!! (Como todo lo de Evanescence).

12º (Sonrojo) Muchísimas gracias por todo!!, (Sonrojo tipo tomate, XD) Yo sí que voy a pedir clases!!.

13º La verdad es que cuando lo leí ya estaba algo mejor, se me estaba pasando las cosas pero poquito a poco. La verdad es que me alegró mucho leerte como siempre!!.

14ºJejeje, la verdad es que sí. Cuando te dicen tu nombre completo la cara se te queda blanda como la nieve y te preguntas 'Ahora que e echo??' aunque después sea una tontería. Lo que da más yuyu es cuando la cara de tu madre cambia a distintos humores de golpe por cualquier cosas; primero sorpresa, después algo de pena, después furia y por último los ojos que llamean, ahí es cuando dices 'Oh, oh…'.

17ºMe da igual la verdad, aunque me gusta más Noe-chan, jijiji, no sé porqué. Espero que también te guste como te llamo y no te desagrade (si lo hace solo tienes que decírmelo y ya está).

Yo también te quiero muchísimo Cuty-chan, sabes que eres la mejor y me caes súper bien!!. As well your so special!!!.

Fin del ReBibiew Séptimo tomo (contando el que te dejé en el otro que sería el sexto, ¿no?...).

Espero estar pronto por aquí de nuevo dando la lata!!, XD . Cuídate mucho y ¡mucha salud!.

PD; (Sonrojo), yo también espero que te acuerdes de mí!! Y espero una dedicatoria o algo solo para mí y que le diga a todos; Esta es Cuty-chan, una maravillosa persona y gran escritora que conocí por una página concurrida donde escribíamos las dos!!'.

**tsukisxs****; **¡¡Holaaaa!!. No sabes cuanto me alegro de que tu ordenador se arreglara!!!. Con lo de las vacas, yo también tendría algo de miedo pero no creo que te pase nada (de todas las maneras a lo mejor cuando leas esto ya has terminado las vacas hace siglos!!!). La verdad es que las madres se quejan mucho con el ordenador, la tele y los videojuegos. Queridas madres del mundo; somos adictos pero podemos Salir!! (cuando queramos, claro… XD). La verdad es que estaría bien que hicieran muñecos inflables de Shaoran, estoy segurísima de que se vendarían como piruletas!!, en menos de dos segundos ya ni tendrían, XD. Jejeje, yo tampoco haría cosas raras o al menos no lo llamo así XD. Un club de fan de Shaoran!!!, Yo quiero!!!. Juro solemnemente q de que vivo respiro y existo solo para adoras a Shaoran Li!! XD. Me alegro muchísimo de que te encastara el capítulo!! Y la verdad es que Shaoran poco a poco se está ablandando poco a poco con Sakura un poquito aunque hay que comprender que sus historias son muy semejantes, los dos sufren por sus padres… La madre no pidió disculpas pero ya contó algo al igual que Touya de lo que pasó cuando Sakura se fue de la casa, es algo triste creo yo… Jejeje, la música de Evanescence es adicta!!!!. Espero que te sigan gustando y que escuches algunas recomendaciones como Together Again que es nueva… La sorpresa no es gran cosa pero a mí me gusta llamarlo así. No ´se si traeré a Meiling y como, yo la quiero cuadrar haber si sale un ratico por lo menos y que sea buena (espero)… Bueno… Espero que la espera merezca la pena!!! Y que te haya gustado!!!. Muchos besos, cuídate y ¡mucha salud!.

* * *

Bueno…

Ya sabéis…

Dadle al botoncito de ahí abajo y comentarme un poquito que siempre se agradece yo acepto cualquier cosa y lo sabéis!!.

Muchos besos a todos y espero que os guste mucho el capítulo a todos

_Os ama._

'_Asuka-hime'_


	8. Quiero eliminar tu dolor

Los personajes siguientes no me pertenecen a mí, bueno, solo los que saqué de mi propia cosecha, les pertenecen a las CLAMP! Yo solo hago esto para dejar salir mi imaginación al igual que las canciones que se leen tampoco son mías! Que más quisiera yo! ^^ He vuelto chicoooooss! ^^

Canciones; Bueno… La primero es de Skillet, un maravilloso grupo que descubrí, y se titula Rebirthing. La de la fiesta es un éxito, el maravilloso David Guetta feat Akon con Sexy Bitch! Realmente me sube el ánimo esa canción! ^^

_**Tú vs yo**_

Realizado por; 'Asuka-hime'

* * *

'_Quiero eliminar tu dolor'_

Yazgo aqui paralitico  
Dentro de esta alma  
Gritando por ti hasta que mi garganta se atrofia  
Quiero estallar  
Necesito una salida  
No creo que tenga que ser de esta manera  
Lo peor es la espera  
En este útero que me está sofocando

Siento tu presencia llenando mis pulmones de oxigeno  
Te tomo dentro de mí  
He muerto

**Renaciendo ahora  
Quiero vivir por amor, quiero vivir para ti y para mi  
**_**(Respiro por primera vez ahora  
He vuelto a la vida de algún modo)**_**  
Renaciendo ahora  
Quiero vivir mi vida, quiero darte todo  
**_**(Respiro por primera vez ahora  
He vuelto a la vida de algún modo)  
**_

¡Ahora mismo!

¡Ahora mismo!

Me recuesto aqui casi sin vida  
en este capullo  
Cambiando de mi piel porque  
Estoy listo para hacerlo  
Quiero estallar  
Necesito una salida  
No creo que tenga que ser de esta manera  
Lo peor es la espera  
En este útero que me está sofocando

Siento tu presencia llenando mis pulmones de oxigeno  
Te tomo dentro de mí  
He muerto

**Renaciendo ahora  
Quiero vivir por amor, quiero vivir para ti y para mi  
**_**(Respiro por primera vez ahora  
He vuelto a la vida de algún modo)**_**  
Renaciendo ahora  
Quiero vivir mi vida, quiero darte todo  
**_**(Respiro por primera vez ahora  
He vuelto a la vida de algún modo)**_**  
**

Dime cuando voy a vivir de nuevo  
Dime cuando voy a inhalarte  
_(Dime cuando voy a sentir dentro  
Dime cuando sentiré viva)_

Dime cuando voy a vivir de nuevo  
Dime cuando este miedo acabará  
Dime cuando voy a sentir dentro  
Dime cuando me sentiré viva

**Renaciendo ahora  
Quiero vivir por amor, quiero vivir para ti y para mi  
**_**(Respiro por primera vez ahora  
He vuelto a la vida de algún modo)**_**  
Renaciendo ahora  
Quiero vivir mi vida, quiero darte todo  
**_**(Respiro por primera vez ahora  
He vuelto a la vida de algún modo)**_**  
**

¡Ahora mismo!

_(He vuelto a la vida de algún modo)_

¡Ahora mismo!

_(He vuelto a la vida de algún modo)_

A veces en la vida creemos caer en un pozo sin fondo del que aseguramos que nunca saldremos pues es tan grande la tristeza y el dolor que no vemos que en todo mal habita el bien. Nos encerramos en nosotros mismos sin querer a nadie, protegiéndonos del dolor y de la angustia sin ver una salida hacia la luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Sin embargo todo eso conduce a la soledad y la soledad a la tristeza ya que si no tienes a nadie a tu lado te sientes la peor mierda del mundo. Eso es lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida, perder la confianza en ti mismo y hacia los demás por creer que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para estar en este mundo y que solo eres algo que han tirado a este mundo o algo que no tiene sentido que siga vivo. Eso es lo peor que te puede pasar y de lo que nunca saldrás en tu vida.

Encerrarnos y pensar solo en nosotros mismos algunas veces está bien y es necesario para vivir, sin embargo en otros es perjudicial y horrible. Estoy convencida de que todo en esta vida es bueno pero con las proporciones justas y precisas sin pasarse más de lo necesario. El problema es que a veces no sabemos medir bien, ya sea porque te gusta demasiado estar de una manera o quieres aprovechar al máximo una situación, y es entonces cuando la jodemos. La jodemos seriamente y a lo grande.

Apuesto lo que sea, hasta apuesto mi vida, a que todos alguna vez hemos querido retroceder en el tiempo , tener una máquina del tiempo para retroceder como en las películas de ciencia ficción o que con solo chasquear los dedos o decir unas palabras mágicas todo se arreglará con un poco de magia e imaginación.

Magia.

¿Quién no ha querido ser Harry Potter o alguien así para que con un hechizo o un conjuro o una poción todo salga a pedir de boca?. Si alguien lo niega se está mintiendo a sí mismo.

Miente.

Mentimos.

Todo el mundo miente.

No somos unos santos además de que la vida nos pone en situaciones difíciles a las que recurrimos al camino más fácil. Nadie se complicará la vida si no es de vida o muerte, somos perros. No vamos a negarlo. Nos cuesta hacer cosas por el amor al arte si no va a dar fruto después. Porque no desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo, no con cosas absurdas y sin sentido, ¿verdad?.

Todo tiene un precio que tarde o temprano pagaremos sea como sea.

Un precio…

Todo en la vida es consecutivo y, sobre todo, decisivo. Elijas el camino que escojas nunca estarás del todo de acuerdo y una pregunta te reconcome por dentro siempre; ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera escogido la otra opción?, ¿estaría mejor o peor?.

En esta vida no hay mal o bien, solo hay precios que pagar y que sino pagas te llevarán al camino que no quieres. El Abismo.

Es entonces cuando la magia se hace necesaria y una máquina del tiempo una cosa de vida o muerte. Es entonces cuando mentimos y nos mentimos y las mentiras conllevan a la desconfianza. Esto a la soledad, el dolor, el perder la fe en uno mismo y todo esto a que tu vida no la creas necesaria y de vuelta a empezar.

Es un circulo vicioso en el que si entras no puedes salir, como la droga o la bebida. Como aquel pez que se muerde la cola.

Te hundes, crees que no puedes salir, haces locuras para sentirte vivo…

Pero entonces llega tu cura. Será la magia que tanto has deseado con ímpetu, la máquina del tiempo que retrocederá para corregir tu error o hacerte sentirte vivo de nuevo…

Te aferras a ella como si tu vida dependiera de ello, de echo crees que lo hace. La necesitas como al aire que respiras, la anhelas hasta en tus sueños, la persigues hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario…

¿Pero que pasa si tu cura está hasta peor que tú?. ¿Haces que no te importa?, ¿la curas tú también convirtiéndote en su cura haciéndose depender mutuamente?

Sollocé sin quererlo, ya que se había escapado de mi boca sin permiso, justo como había echo toda la mañana.

Lloraba sin razón aparente, solo porque por uno de mis tantos caprichos de niña chica me gustaba tanto que me hacía llorar. Siempre tuve caprichos de niña chica y es por eso por lo que estoy como estoy y donde estoy.

¿Quién no ha tenido el capricho de niña chica de que tu familia esté perfectamente y que os llevéis estupendamente?. Yo lo tuve, pero mi capricho seguía y seguía creciendo siempre por momentos haciendo que por mi estúpido capricho y mi egoísmo nos llevara a pique.

Nadie me hará desaparecer la idea de que todo fue por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa…

Sigo pensando que mi padre tiene razón. Si no podían cuidarme, ¿para que me tuvieron?, ¿fui un pequeño error y por conciencia propia mis padres no me abortaron?... Sea como sea les jodí la vida. Soy una niña muy patosa, demasiado inocente y sobre todo soy tonta, ¿para que sirvo?.

Pensé que desaparecer de la vida era lo mejor pero Tomoyo tiene razón, siempre la tiene. Si muero las únicas personas que me quieren se entristecerán tanto que como siempre tendré la culpa de todo.

Doy mil gracias a Dios porque haya personas que me quieran, como mi hermano o Tomoyo, y otras que me cuiden aunque sea solo un estorbo, como Shaoran. También doy mil gracias a que Shaoran me cuidara cuando hice dos locuras de las que les prometí a mis padres que nunca haría totalmente segura. Doy mil gracias porque Tomoyo sepa consolarme y porque Shaoran me abrace en silencio y sin pedirme explicaciones cuando lloro, como siempre hago. Además doy mil gracias porque Shaoran me haya acogido en su casa todo este tiempo, aún sabiendo que solo sería un estorbo para él, ya que si me aguantaba todo lo que hacía aquí estoy segura de que moriría de pena.

Porque la verdad es que aunque sea un cuerpo sin alma que vaga por este extenso mundo todavía creo que puede ser de utilidad a alguien para que me utilice como quiera y no me importa que lo hagan.

Le debo mucho a todos, a Tomoyo, a mi hermano, pero a Shaoran le debo demasiado, tanto que no sé como pagarle.

Me abracé más a mis piernas juntándolas más aún a mi pecho haciendo que me doliera más de lo que me dolía pero no me importaba, al fin y al cabo no me importaba nada de lo que me pasara a partir de ahora.

Sé que tendré que pagar un precio tarde o temprano pero no me importa, me da igual sea cual sea, lo pagaré, al fin y al cabo es para lo único que sirvo. Pagaré todos los precios por haber nacido, por haber crecido, por haber reído aún siendo una maldición para mis padres, por haber creído en cuentos de hadas, por haber creído en el final feliz de; 'fueron felices y comieron perdices', por haber imaginado un futuro feliz, por haber creído que alguien en mi vida me querría tanto que formaríamos una feliz familia…

Me da igual, yo pagaré. Seré juzgada y pagaré por mi existencia si es necesario.

Gemí, tan fuerte que mi propio cuerpo se sacudió tan fuerte que una punzada de dolor cruzó mi pecho.

Soy patética, tan patética que lloro con una película como si fuera que me estuviera pasando a mí. Pero tan patética como para llorar con una película en la cual Shaoran se quedó dormido; Pesadilla antes de Navidad.

Un clásico del que nunca me canso de ver. Siempre que teníamos fiestas de pijamas, mis amigas y yo, veíamos este maravilloso clásico de Tim Burton con palomitas. Nunca me cansaré de verla, es una de mis favoritas (aunque todas las de Tim Burton me gustan).

Y se terminó. Se terminó con la luz de la luna contemplando aquellos dos juguetes del destino; una muñeca y un cadáver que es el mismísimo rey del mal, abrazados recién prometiéndose amor eterno. Un amor que ojalá que fuera cierto en esta vida.

Pero por eso se llaman películas de fantasía o de ciencia ficción o de aventuras… Nunca son ciertas.

Inspiré hondo ahogando, o intentando ahogar, un gemido y me incorporé un poco para coger el mando y apagar la tele y el DVD. Dejé las palomitas a un lado y miré a la derecha donde se encontraba Shaoran apoyando su cabeza en su mano y esta apoyada en el brazo del sofá, y todo para que pudiera dormir sin que su cabeza se cayera produciéndole un doloroso golpe.

Lo miré tiernamente, la verdad es que como ahora me cuida tanto no duerme por las noches y siempre se queda despierto hasta que yo termino de llorar en el baño para abrazarme fuerte y acariciarme el pelo tiernamente. Le estoy perjudicando a él también con todo lo que me está pasando y eso es lo menos que quiero pero, como siempre, siempre meto a la gente en mis problemas.

-Shaoran- lo llamé mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo para que despertara- Shaoran, la película terminó.

Gruñó y se removió un poco pero nada más. Suspiré, la verdad es que me daba pena despertarle ya que después de todo está así por mi culpa por lo que me dispuse a levantarme y hacer algo de comer, ya que ni siquiera era por la tarde.

Pero me quedé paralizada cuando la cabeza de Shaoran cayó en mi regazo, ya que me había sentado para coger el mando y apagar todo.

Mi respiración se cortó y en este mismo instante estoy segura de que me podrían confundir por un palo.

Parece que lo hizo inconscientemente ya que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, seguramente se movió cuando yo lo llamé y lo descoloqué de su sitio haciendo que se balanceara hacia mi lado.

Su reparación caliente me hacía cosquillas en mis piernas cubiertas por un pequeño pantalón, su calor me sofocaba haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda, su pelo me acariciaba las piernas dulcemente ya que se movían por mi respiración entrecortaba y lo bastante fuerte para que llegara hasta él.

Tuve un antojo, tocar su achocolatado y suave cabello y así lo hice. Una mano instintivamente se posó en su pelo y lo acarició despacio sin querer despertarlo.

La verdad es que me estaba acostumbrando a su calor y a su olor, tanto que no podía estar sin él y hasta le pedía su ropa para poder olerlo siempre. Su calor y su olor me tranquilizaban y la verdad es que no se me hacía raro ni desagradable dormir abrazada a él, es más, necesitaba sentirme protegida como él hacía que me sintiera cuando me rodeaba con sus brazos toda la noche.

-Aprovechándote de un niño dormidito, ¿eh?.

Ese había sido él que se había despertado. Inconscientemente retiré la mano del susto y me tensé, volviendo a semejarme a un palo.

Noté que se reía ya que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y soltaba aire entrecortado por la boca o eso es lo que noté por mis piernas. Volteó la cabeza hacia mi dirección y me miró a los ojos, fue ahí cuando pude comprobar que mis sospechas eran ciertas; él se estaba riendo.

Algo enfadada y sonrojada, giré mi cabeza para mirar a un lado lo que provocó que se riera más de mí. ¿Cómo podía haberme arriesgado tanto?, sé que siempre que lo hago me descubren y aún así parece que soy tonta y hago lo que quiero aun sabiendo que me descubrirán por mi estupidez y mi torpeza.

-Y-Yo… No me aprovechaba de ti- logré articular sonrojándome aún más- Solo…

¿Qué iba a decir?, ¿qué le acariciaba el pelo porque me gustaba?. ¡No!, estoy segura de que se reiría o haría uno de sus tantos comentarios mordaces hacia mí. Así que me quedé cayada aún mirando a la nada.

Lo oí suspirar y levantarse de mi regazo para incorporarse y frotarse un ojo algo cansado.

-Bueno… ¿Ya se acabó ese rollo de película?-preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que la tele estaba apagada.

Asentí sonrojándome aún más sin saber porqué o tal vez sí. ¿Por qué había obviado mi respuesta?. Normalmente metía cizaña al asunto para sonsacarme la verdad, pero esta vez solo lo dejó estar. Supongo que sería por el sueño o porque ya se había cansado de jugar conmigo. No lo sé y no se lo voy a preguntar, no quiero tentar a mi suerte.

-Se acabó hace rato pero… ¡Oye!- exclamé dándome cuenta de sus palabras- ¡No te metas con la película que es preciosa!

-Es un rollazo, todo eso es una porquería.

Algo herida por sus palabras le lancé una mirada envenenada. ¡Nadie mientras yo estuviera presente se mete con una película de Tim Burton y sale ileso!.

-Mientes, Tim Burton hace unas películas tremendas lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia.

Encogió los hombros algo cansado.

-No se yo que decirte, ¡pero vamos!, ¿Quién se cree todas esas mentiras?. ¿Qué el mismo mal sepa amar?, ¿Qué una pobre muñeca se pueda quedar a su lado?, ¿Qué puedan cambiar las cosas así como así?.

Vaya… Al parecer sí que la vio…

-¡Pues puede ser!- grité acercándome a él con el ceño fruncido- ¿¡Pero tú que vas a saber, eh! ¡Tú solo te encierras en ti mismo haciendo lo que quieres!. Tú no sabes nada...

Sinceramente no sé porque le dije eso y más porqué unas lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos dispuestas a recorrer mis mejillas para echarse una carrera haber quien llegaba antes a mi barbilla.

Él frunció el ceño y me miró algo asqueado, justo como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Le habría dolido mucho mis palabras?

¡Gilipollas arréglalo ya!.

Pero… ¿Cómo?.

-Shaoran…-susurré dispuesta a darle una explicación a todo esto, lógica si pudiera ser.

-Todo eso no son más que imaginaciones de la gente- me interrumpió cortante- en la vida real nunca pasarán esas cosas, lo mismo que no hay ningún príncipe azul para rescatarte del malo, ni eres la princesa en apuros. ¿Me lo vas a negar?

Me quedé de piedra por sus palabras pero por dentro una voz me gritaba que le diera la razón pues la tenía completamente. Maldita sea…

-No te lo niego pero está bien creer en algo en este puñetero mundo, ¿no?. Total, es lo que nos mantiene con vida. Si no crees en nada… ¿Para qué estás aquí?

Se quedó callado reflexionando mis profundas palabras mirando a la nada. Sabía que estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo y por eso sonreí algo orgullosa. Digo, Yo he hecho DEBATIRSE al gran Shaoran Li. Pero esa sonrisa satisfecha desapareció de mi cara cuando ví una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos ámbar.

Me tensé enseguida. Soy un ogro, peor, el peor ser del mundo. Yo había ENTRISTECIDO al gran Shaoran Li. Sí, soy la peor mugre del universo.

-Shaoran…-susurré levantando mi mano para colocarla en su mejilla con un intento de consolarle por entristecerle pero todo se quedó en un intento ya que él se levantó en cero punto dos del sofá y me dedicó una sonrisa pícara y arrogante.

-Mi querida Sakura, ¿Cuándo piensas hacer la comida? Tengo hambre, ¿al final si quieres matarme pero de hambre?.

Inflé mis mejillas realmente enfadada y le saqué la lengua mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la cocina para prepararle algo al señorito.

-¿Desde cuando soy tú querida Sakura?- contesté ignorando su afirmaciones erróneas.

-No sé…-susurró pensativo mientras me acompañaba a la cocina con las manos tras la nuca-¿prefieres chiisai-chan o ōjo-chan?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al oír los dos nombres que me dijo el segundo día que lo ví en clase ya que me recordaba viejos tiempos. Ese día fue cuando él me golpeó con el balón y me quedé ingresada en el hospital y que más tarde vinieron mis padres.

Podría echarle la culpa a él, pero él no la tiene, no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió pues tarde o temprano se habría desatado todo esto. Por ejemplo el día de mi cumpleaños, el día que menos hubiera querido que se pelearan, ellos no me iban a arruinar mi felicidad por mi mayoría de edad.

-No, solo Sakura-contesté algo cortante mientras me ataba el delantal

-¿Sakura?, ¿ya no es Kinomoto?- preguntó apoyándose en la encimera cerca de mí mientras que yo cogía los utensilios para cocinar algo para que se callara.

-Como quieras, supongo que después de todo lo que haces por mí somos amigos, ¿no?-contesté como el que no quiere la cosa mientras cortaba una zanahoria en cachos.

Estaba preparada para su respuesta mordaz pero no apareció, solo había silencio, un silencio que me incomodaba. Solté el cuchillo y me giré hacia él para ver porqué no me contestaba y lo que me encontré fue una estampa terrorífica.

Los ojos de Shaoran se ocultaban por su pelo que caía sobre ellos despreocupadamente, miré sus manos, que estaban escondidas por los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y noté como apretaban la tela del pantalón entre sus manos. Su boca hizo una mueca como si algo le doliera.

-¿Amigos?-susurró entrecortadamente- ¿eso es lo que piensas que somos?

¡Ay, madre mía!, ¡he metido la pata hasta el fondo!, ¿y si ahora resulta que Shaoran cree que somos novios o algo por el estilo?. Hice una mueca. Mierda… Yo no lo había visto así, es más, yo no sabía lo que sentía por él pues siempre me confundía, tampoco me lo he planteado nunca ya que él siempre parece un pájaro libre de hacer lo que quiera.

-Y-yo…-intenté decir algo pero él no me dejó. Se abalanzó contra mí dejándome espaldas a la encimera y encerrada por sus brazos que se colocaban en algún lugar de la encimera detrás de mí. Sus ojos me miraron con bastante furia contenida y su mandíbula estaba tensada.

-Ya te dije que yo no soy buena persona, yo no necesito amigos y mucho menos alguien tan aniñado como tú. Yo NO soy tu amigo, Ki-no-mo-to. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Y se fue, me dejó completamente sola sin saber que decir o que hacer. Oí que la puerta de su habitación dio un golpe, seguramente porque él había querido, y luego silencio. Mucho silencio.

Mis rodillas flaquearon y caí irremediablemente al suelo de culo ya que ni mis manos se movían para parar mi caída. Mi cabeza se quedó echada en la encimera haciendo que mirara el techo.

'_Yo NO soy tu amigo, Ki-no-mo-to'._

Gemí por lo que me tapé la boca con las dos manos para que no me escuchara porque no quería que me viera llorar por lo que me ha dicho pues seguro que me diría; 'Encima lloras, ¡niñata!'.

No sé porqué me dolía tanto el pecho, me duele más que cuando mis padres gritaron todas esas cosas.

'_¡No sé ni porque la tuvimos!__Sólo nos está complicando la vida, es muy patosa ni podemos hacernos cargo de ella.'_

Me tapé los oídos lo más fuerte que podía y me acurruqué en mí. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que volver a escucharlos? ¡Ya había conseguido no oírlos en mi cabeza!.

Pero vuelven a tener razón… Y otra vez me vuelvo a preguntar; ¿para qué estoy aquí?.

'_¡Aléjate de mí!'_

Shaoran… Él único que podía hacerme sentir bien también ha acabado por no quererme con él… Siempre he sido un estorbo y eso lo sabía pero…

'_Yo no necesito amigos y mucho menos alguien tan aniñado como tú'_

¡Para!. ¡Ya está!, ¡ya lo escuché no hace falta que me lo vuelvas a repetir!. No lo vuelvas a hacer…

Riiiing

El teléfono… Tenía que cogerlo… Debía cogerlo si no quería que Shaoran saliera de su cuarto y me viera así…

Intenté levantarme pero las fuerzas me faltaban… Mierda…

Alcé mis manos y las apoyé en la encimera para coger algo de impulso. Justo cuando ya estaba de pie una punzada de dolor recorrió mi pecho haciendo que volviera a gemir y echar mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Poco a poco noté que la respiración me faltaba y que iba para más, además de que las punzadas se hacían constantes.

Riiiiing

Sakura… Vamos…

Apoyándome en la pared logré llegar al teléfono sin que volviera a darme ninguna otra punzada y que mi respiración se normalizara…

-¿S-si?-logré preguntar mientras dejaba mi boca abierta para coger más aire ya que lo necesitaba

**-Querido Shaoran, te llamaba para informarte de que la maldita fiesta será a las once y media… ¿¡Y qué más le dará hacerla antes! Mira… Ya me tiene hasta el coñ…**

-P-perdon-na y-yo noo soy Shao-ran…

Maldito aire…

Todavía no conseguía normalizar mi respiración y a me estaba mareando…

Me apoyé en la mesita donde descansaba el reloj pero nada, no logré mantenerme en pie por lo que me caí al suelo con el teléfono aún en la oreja.

**-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué fue eso?-** preguntó la chica que no conocía.

-S-si… Solo m-me tropec-cé- contesté aún intentando respirar mejor.

**-¿Estás bien? Pero… Por cierto… ¿Qué haces en la casa de Shaoran?.**

-V-vivo porr un t-tiempo a-aquí-parece que conseguía normalizar mi respiración algo.

**-¿Tú eres la chica que vive con Shaoran? ¡Vaya! Me ha hablado mucho de ti, bonita.**

¿Shaoran le habló de mí?.

Una punzada cruzó otra vez mi pecho haciéndome gemir y tirar el teléfono de mis manos para colocarlas en mi corazón y apretar todo lo que podía.

**-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Shaoran?.**

Volví a marearme haciéndome caer directamente al suelo pero esta vez entera. Alcancé a coger el teléfono como pude… Debía contestarle o si no llamaría a Shaoran.

-Estoy b-bien. Shao-oran est-tá en su habitac-ción ahora…

**-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?**

-S-sí

La chica suspiró.

**-Dile que la fiesta es a las once y media, guapísima. Espero verte allí para conocerte. Chao preciosa, si necesitas algo sólo llámame.**

-S-sí. Adiós…

Ella colgó y yo tiré el teléfono a alguna parte sin importarme tener que colocarlo en su sitio… Estaba segura de que no podría hacerlo.

Shaoran iba a ir a una fiesta con ella… Ella quería conocerme… Quería verme esta noche… Y eso iba a ser imposible pues yo me iba a ir ahora, no quería molestar más a Shaoran.

Estaba dispuesta a levantarme cuando una punzada de dolor mucho mayor que las otras recorrió otra vez mi pecho e, irremediablemente, grité. Grité como si me estuvieran matando y era cierto. El dolor me consumía tanto que me retorcí mientras volvía a gritar.

No sabía si respiraba, si lo que tocaba mi espalda era el suelo. Solo sabía que en ese mismo momento quería quitarme el corazón como sea para que no me doliera. Me apreté para sentirme pero lo que hice fue volver a hacer que todo me doliera.

Volví a gritar.

Oí un portazo y una voz pero no alcancé a oír lo que dijo, tampoco ví quien era ya que las lágrimas me impedían ver algo. Alguien se colocó a mi lado y me intentó tocar pero al mínimo roce el dolor volvió a consumirme.

Pataleé como nunca y apreté mi pecho con más fuerza intentando llegar al foco del dolor y arrancarlo de mí para que no me volviera hacer daño.

-Sakura…- alcancé a escuchar.

Me agarré a lo que parecía un brazo y lo apreté con toda mi fuerza, quería decirle que me dolía pero solo podía gritar, gemir y jadear.

-Sakura, ¿¡qué te pasa!.

Grité mientras me estiraba como si así el dolor se fuera.

-¡ME DUELE!, ¡ME DUELE MUCHO!-conseguí gritarle para que se enterara fuera quien fuera y me quitara el dolor pero quien fuera lo único que hizo fue causarme más dolor.

Noté que mi espalda ya no tocaba nada duro por lo que me asusté y le pegué a algo en lo que estaba apoyada mi cabeza, le pegué con todas mis fuerzas para ver si así me soltaba y efectivamente así fue.

Volví a tocar algo con mi espalda pero esta vez no era nada duro sino algo mullido y blando.

Grité con más fuerza mientras apretaba con mis manos algo suave y que podía manejar a mi antojo y arqueaba mi espalda.

-¿Dónde te duele, Sakura?-preguntó esa persona con algo de desesperación

Las lágrimas remitieron ya que cayeron como cataratas por mis mejillas. Pude ver dos ojos acaramelados que me miraban directamente, ojos que extrañamente conocía demasiado y que hacía que mi corazón volviera a dolerme.

Con la mano izquierda apreté la cosa suave mientras que con la derecha apreté la ropa que cubría mi pecho izquierdo donde refugiaba mi corazón.

Una mano se posó en la mi mano derecha, una mano cálida y suave. Una mano que remitió mi dolor notablemente, como si ese contacto me aliviara y de hecho lo hacía.

El dolor remitía tanto y tan rápidamente que enseguida no sentía nada, las lágrimas de dolor dejaban de caer por mis ojos cristalinos y seguramente rojos, mis manos dejaron de apretar lo que tenían cerca, mi respiración se normalizó poco a poco y el mareo remitió. Me sentí viva de nuevo, no al borde del Abismo…

Los dos ojos caramelos que había visto antes tenían un dueño, uno de los que habían provocado tan insoportable dolor. Shaoran me miraba preocupado.

Giré mi mano derecha y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. Él se tensó pero pronto una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su boca. Pude notar que él sudaba como si fuera el que había sufrido tanto dolor.

Apretó más el agarre de nuestras manos y la dirigió a su pecho el mismo que retumbaba fuerte como el mío. Era como si nuestros corazones hubieran sufrido el mismo dolor, como si mis gritos hubieran sido los suyos.

Con su mano libre apartó algunos pelos de mi frente que estaban adheridos a ella por el sudor, el que había sido creado por tanto dolor sufrido. Parece que no le importó que yo ahora no fuera suave sino más bien pegajosa porque rozó la punta de sus dedos por mi mejilla que había notado que ardía. Sonrió como si toda la tranquilidad del mundo hubiera creado esa sonrisa pero tan pronto como apareció tan pronto desapareció dejando ver una mueca de angustia, como un puchero de un niño pequeño que amenazaba con llorar.

Y se derrumbó, así, sin más. Se derrumbó sobre mi pecho.

Dejó caer su cabeza en mi pecho e hizo otra mueca pero de dolor mientras que gotas de sudor recorrían sus mejillas con un paso rápido y ligero.

-Maldita sea-susurró sin abrir los ojos los cuales estaban fuertemente apretados- Creía que morías Sakura… Tus gritos eran realmente desgarradores…

Entonces recordé el hecho que había logrado que me diera aquel ataque. Yo no debía estar aquí… Yo molestaba…

Y de vuelta una punzada de dolor cruzó mi pecho.

Intenté decirle que me iba pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se levantó de la cama y soltó mi mano dejándola caer en la cama. Me miró con un deje de tristeza y desesperación, me sonrió como cuando creía que estaba durmiendo y se fue por la puerta de su habitación.

De nuevo una sensación de frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y la soledad se apoderó de mí. Me abracé a mí misma y me acurruqué hacia la izquierda intentando transmitir calor a mi helado cuerpo.

Tenía frío, bastante frío. Un frío que hace un rato no había tenido, un frío que me helaba por dentro.

**Siempre has estado sola.**

Me tapé los oídos con mis manos y los apreté con fuerza.

Mi consciencia tenía razón pero eso ya lo sabía yo, no me hacía falta escucharlo de nuevo para volverme a sentir peor.

Debía de irme… Levantarme y coger mis maletas antes de que Shaoran viniera… Debía pero algo me lo impedía y antes de que pudiera moverme Shaoran vino a la habitación o por lo menos eso oí ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro y me hizo quedar boca arriba. Antes de que pudiera rechistar colocó una mano en mi frente e hizo una mueca desagradable.

-Lo que suponía…-susurró mientras que miraba hacia abajo y cogía algo que no podía ver.

-¿Q-que…?

Y como si fuera a responder a mi pregunta se arrodilló al pie de la cama y me colocó un pañuelo frío en la frente aliviándome por completo. Parecía que el pañuelo hacía el efecto contrario y en vez de helarme me calentaba. Cerré los ojos aliviada y un suspiro tranquilo se escapó de mi boca.

-Tienes fiebre… Sakura creo que tendríamos que ir al médico…

-No-contesté cortante abriendo los ojos de nuevo y poniéndome alerta.

Levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Que no.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los puños.

-Sakura, no sé tú pero yo no creo que debas estar aquí. No sabemos que te ha pasado y…

-Me da igual, no volverá a suceder-contesté segura.

-¿Y tú que sabes?- gritó perdiendo la calma por completo- Sakura parecía que te morías… Tienes fiebre, te dolía el pecho, no respirabas como aquel que dice y... ¿me dices que no vas a ir al médico? TÚ ESTAS LOCA.

-No, Li-susurré su apellido entre dientes- me voy a ir de aquí, ya te causé suficientes problemas…

-¡NO, SAKURA! TÚ NO te vas a ir de AQUÍ.

Lo miré con bastante furia apretando mi mandíbula mostrándole que estaba realmente enfadada pero el no se quedaba corto y también me miró con los ojos echando fuego y apretando bastante los dientes.

Iba a decirle que él no tenía que hacer mi vida pero me callé cuando lo ví suspirar con cansancio.

-Sakura-murmuró suavemente-no te vayas, ¿vale? Quédate un poco más, no me molestas, en cierto modo.

-Pero tú…

-No hagas caso a lo que dije hace un rato, ¿vale?-me interrumpió- Yo no estaba en mis cabales por lo que decía cosas sin pensarlo… Ahora hazme el favor de acompañarme a un médico…

-No-volví a mostrar mi lado cortante-no pienso ir a un médico.

-Sakura…-me advirtió con su tono de voz de que no estaba para niñeces pero yo seguí con mi ceño fruncido.

-Shaoran…-le advertí con su mismo tono de voz.

Ámbar contra verde lucharon a muerte, intentando ganar la batalla que desde un principio estaba perdida. Ninguno de los dos apartamos la mirada ni la suavizamos hasta que recordé la llamada de hace un rato.

-Una chica llamó-le informé como si nada pero por dentro quería saber porqué esa chica había llamado para decir eso y que era él para ella, aunque no sabía porqué.

-¿Una chica?-preguntó algo confundido.

-Sí, me dijo que te dijera que la fiesta es a las once y media-levantó una ceja sin pillar el hilo de eso por lo que decidí que debía darle algo de más información- me dijo que una persona lo tenía hasta el coñ… y que no entendía porqué la fiesta se hacía más tarde, que qué más le dará hacerla antes…

-Emi-susurró como si diciéndole eso la reconociera sin dudarlo.

-No sé, no me dijo su nombre solo que quería verme en la fiesta ya que tú le habías hablado mucho de mí.

Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Eso te dijo?-preguntó incrédulo.

Asentí.

-¿Y tu quieres conocerla?

Esa pregunta me pilló de improvisto. ¿Y si era la novia de él y yo solo soy una intrusa?, ¿Por qué pienso que soy una intrusa si Shaoran y yo no somos nada…?

**Si eres una intrusa, ¿por qué le ha hablado de ti?.**

Pues… Puede que sea una novia muy celosa y tiene que saber todo lo que hace por lo que le dijo que yo estaba en su casa, como es normal, y que era una compañera.

**Una compañera… ¿Y los besos? Déjame recordarte que no se ponen muy tranquilos los dos cuando se besan…**

¡Ains! ¡Déjame!. Puede que no esté contento con ella o… ¿¡y yo que sé!.

**Aún así…**

Mira, ni sé porqué no le detengo obviamente no voy a saber porqué hace esto… Así que déjame…

-No sé… Como tú quieras…

No apartó la mirada de mis ojos en ningún momento por lo que me sentí bastante incómoda, es decir, alguien de semejante belleza mirando a una triste y fea chica no se ve todos los días. Pero no tardó en mostrar una sonrisa pícara y en acercarse peligrosamente a mí.

Si ha alguien le contara lo que había pasado desde hace unas horas estoy segura de que se reiría de mí creyendo que es mentira pero es que todavía no me lo creo ni yo.

Hace un rato estaba al borde de la muerte y ahora estoy aquí tan tranquila y sin dolor alguno con Shaoran, quien había sido uno de los que había producido tanto dolor, sonriéndome como si nada, como si no hubiera pasado nada…

Mi vida es un chiste, un completo y triste chiste.

-Estoy seguro de que quieres conocerla pero… Tus motivos son diferentes, ¿no?.

Negué.

Era cierto que quería conocerla para saber quien era y porqué me conocía pero no era de vida o muerte, es más, ni siquiera estaba preocupada de que fuera su novia, tampoco me ponía nerviosa que nuestros alientos chocara y nuestras narices se rozaran, estaba tranquila. Una tranquilidad impresionante, tanto que me aterraba no sentir otra cosa.

Iba a contestarle pero algo ácido subió por mi garganta e instintivamente me incorporé echando a un lado, algo bruta, a Shaoran y corrí hacia el baño.

Levanté la tapa del váter y vomité.

Me apoyé en él con mis manos apreté lo más fuerte que pude mientras que la sensación de ácido seguía recorriendo mi garganta.

Oí como Shaoran corría hacia aquí y se arrodillaba al lado de mí pero se lo impedí empujándolo casi sin fuerzas para que se vaya.

-Vete-logré susurrar.

No quería que me viera así de miserable, ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo me viera con pena.

Pero él, como no, no me hizo caso y siguió a mi lado. Apoyó una mano en mi nuca y me acarició intentando tranquilizarme mientras que la otra mano se posó en el otro extremo de mi cintura, rodeándome.

-Sakura… Vamos a ir al médico, ya- impuso cuando terminé de echar todo lo que tenía en mi cuerpo, que no era mucho ya que no habíamos ni comido.

-No-susurré lo más cortante que pude mientras le echaba a un lado para lavarme los dientes y quitarme esa sensación tan asquerosa que recorría toda mi boca.

-¿Tú estás loca? ¿No ves que no te encuentras bien?.

-Estoy perfectamente, no hace falta que te preocupes…

-Y no lo hago-contestó fríamente- Solo quiero que vayas al médico.

-¡Que no!, estoy perfectamente. Dormiré un rato y se me irá todo-contesté segura aunque por dentro rezaba porque así fuera.

Y antes de que me dijera algo más me dirigí a su cuarto y me tumbé en la cama. Una gota nostálgica recorrió mi mejilla y murió en la almohada antes de que pudiera retirarla de mi mejilla.

¿Por qué me sentía aún al borde del Abismo?, no sentía nada pero estaba tranquila, una tranquilidad que me asusta más que estar al borde del Abismo. Es decir, lo normal sería sentir miedo no tranquilidad, no paz pero yo sentía que todo estaba bien aunque en realidad no sentía nada.

¿Difícil de explicar? Díganmelo a mí.

-Sakura-susurró una voz que conocía muy bien, demasiado bien. Puedo deducir que por el lugar de donde vino la voz él estaba en la puerta pero no quería comprobarlo así que ni le miré-la fiesta es esta noche.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, no creía que fuera tan pronto.

**¿Entonces cuando sería? Hoy es domingo, te lo recuerdo, señorita.**

¿Domingo? Vaya… Si que corre el tiempo… Hace más de un mes desde que estoy así, sin saber quien soy realmente y qué es lo que quiero…

-Vale…-susurré.

-No creo que debamos ir, no en tus condiciones.

Estaba de acuerdo completamente con él pero una bombilla dentro de mi cabeza se encendió. Si yo no iba él tampoco y yo no quería que se privara de la diversión por mi culpa.

-Ve tú.

-No me iré, mira como estás. Si no me dejas llevarte al médico me quedo aquí.

Pero yo no quería ir al médico… No ya que preocuparía a todos y eso que me había pasado solo era que me había decaído y me había dado un ataque. Los médicos me llevarían a un psicólogo y yo no quería saber que estoy tan mal como para necesitarlo aunque pueda solucionarme todo, si es que lo hace. No quiero saber más lo débil que soy, ya no.

Pero si no iba al médico él se quedaría aquí porque yo estaba así hace un rato y se perdería toda la diversión. Además yo no soy nadie para privarle de divertirse, él es una persona que le gusta la diversión y yo no voy a reprimir a nadie que haga lo que quiera, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haría.

-Vamos a ir- contesté decidida.

-¿Tú estás loca?-volvió a recriminarme.

Me acurruqué un poco más en mí y apreté la almohada con mis manos lo más fuerte que podía mientras que escondía la cara en ella.

Lo estaba, estaba loca pero ya me da igual. Una loqueras más en el mundo, en un patético mundo…

-Lo estoy-tartamudeé apretando más fuerte el agarre de mis manos.

-Sakura tú…

-Iremos-le interrumpí decidida.

No oí ninguna queja por su parte solo unas pisadas fuertes irse de la habitación e ir a alguna parte del piso.

Sollocé aunque lo intenté ahogar.

No quería enfadarlo…

Inspiré hondo ahogando un gemido y me incorporé un poco para coger mi móvil. Estaba segura de que si yo no ponía una alarma él no me avisaría de la hora que era y no iríamos.

Cuando lo encontré lo encendí y me dispuse a poner la alarma cuando un mensaje de alguien me llegó.

Extrañada lo abrí.

''_Tu madre ya se fue, puedes volver cuando quieras, preciosa. _

_, Tomoyo''_

Mi madre se había ido… Ni siquiera la había visto, no había pasado ni un minuto con ella como siempre que venía.

No compramos un helado, el mío de oreo y el de mi madre de chocolate con menta, en el parque mientras que hablábamos de diferentes cosas y nos reíamos por cualquier tontería. No compramos mis gusanitos favoritos para echárselos a los patos, bueno, la mitad de la bolsa para mí y la otra mitad para los patos hambrientos. No me dijo tantas veces cual de los chicos que me guiñaban el ojo era más guapo o más feo. No nos hicieron piropos como si creyeran que éramos hermanas ya que mi madre es tan bella que puede confundirse con una adolescente. No tuvimos nuestras peleas de harina cuando hacíamos galletas en las que ninguna salía limpia. No vimos la película que tanto le gustaba a mi madre, una que le hacía llorar tanto de lo cursilona que era y que, por mucho que intentara no hacerlo, yo también terminaba llorando. No me dio el beso de buenas noches mientras que me arropaba como si tuviera cinco años.

Nada, no la había visto… Ni siquiera había intentado saber donde estoy…

**Pero eso era lo que querías, ¿no?.**

Sí, eso era lo que quería, no verla más por todo el daño que me ha hecho.

**Entonces porqué lloras…**

-No lo sé…-contesté en voz alta aunque no muy fuerte ya que mi voz se quebró cuando intenté hablar gracias al llanto que no sabía cuando había empezado.

Hundí la cabeza en la almohada sin importarme mojarla con mis lágrimas, que brotaban como si no hubiera mañana. Apreté con todas mis fuerzas la almohada intentando ahogar así mis ganas de llorar sin tener razón aparente.

Gemía, sollozaba, jadeaba cuando me faltaba aire y volvía a llorar con más insistencia.

De nuevo el vacío se apoderó de mi pecho y esa sensación de tranquilada se esfumó haciendo paso a la angustia.

'_Todo irá bien'_

Eso fue lo que dijo mi madre, con una bella y radiante sonrisa en la cara cuando me sentía triste porque se escapó nuestro perrito Kero cuando tenía siete años. Me abrazó con la ternura que puede radiar una madre y con sus frágiles y blancos brazos me rodeó intentando protegerme de todo lo malo, de los monstruos que me asustaban, de aquel ruido inexplicable en medio de la noche, de esas malévolas personas que aparecían en los cuentos como malos o villanos. De todo lo malo…

Y en sus brazos me quedé dormida después de llorar durante horas susurrando el nombre de Kero mientras que mi madre acariciaba mi pelo tranquilizándome.

Con esa sensación de protección en mi cuerpo me quedé dormida completamente, sin soñar con nada desde hace mucho. Nada malo ni nada bueno, estando completamente tranquila, ningún dolor en el pecho, nada de vacío. Un mundo en el que no sentía nada pero no me hacía ningún daño…

-Sakura…-me llamó una voz que entre sueños escuché. Noté que me zarandeaba despacio, lo suficiente para que lo sintiera para despertarme.

Me removí un poco para despertarme y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que había mojado mucho la almohada ya que aún seguía húmeda gracias a mi llanto de hace… Ni idea, ya que ni sabía la hora que era, ni sabía a la hora que me había dormido después de tanto lloro.

Abrí los ojos despacio y vi que Shaoran me había despertado y que tenía el pelo mojado probablemente porque se había duchado hace un rato. Una gota cayó de su pelo y paró en mi mejilla hasta escurrirse por mi barbilla.

-Si quieres que vayamos tienes que cambiarte.

¿Pero yo no había puesto la alarma para despertarme? Ah… Después de ver el mensaje no sé ni donde dejé el móvil…

Asentí y me incorporé a la vez que él.

Vi que ya se había cambiado.

Se había puesto unos vaqueros claros y muy anchos, pero no llegaban a ser caídos como esos a los que se les ve todos los bóxers, y para adornarlos, una cadena. Una camiseta blanca y algo suelta, aunque no lo suficiente para que no se viera que estaba en buena forma, con un dragón negro en el lateral derecho tapaba su pecho. No sabía si se había peinado, en realidad, nunca se si se peina o se va despeinado siempre ya siempre lo tiene muy revuelto. Puede que no pueda dominarlo o que no quiera ya que con mucha gomina estoy segura de que podría ponérselo como quiera aunque si soy sincera… Me gusta tal y como lo tiene, siempre con ese toque rebelde que posee. De calzado, unas zapatillas de deporte blancas con algunos adornos en negro.

Me levanté de la cama mientras que él metía las manos en sus bolsillos y me miraba como si intentara estudiarme a fondo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté cuando vi que retiró la mirada a alguna parte.

-No te dolerá nada, ¿verdad? Si es así no vamos, directamente, aunque sabes que no hace falta ir. No son fiestas divertidas

Bueno… Esa era su forma de preguntarme si me encontraba bien y de decirme que si me encontraba mal que no íbamos a ir por él pero yo ya me encontraba mejor. Tal vez solo necesitaba descansar un rato.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia él y ponía mis manos detrás de mi culo.

-Estoy perfectamente, gracias por preguntar.

-Yo no pregunté-refunfuñó.

-Ya, ya- le acusé haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Me lanzó una mirada realmente envenenada, sin embargo, yo le sonreí con toda la ternura y felicidad que pude. Realmente me encontraba bien ahora, tal vez solo fue algo del momento como los cambios de humor de Shaoran.

Me devolvió la sonrisa cuando me miró de reojo y yo me sonrojé instintivamente, su sonrisa era demasiado hermosa. Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando sus labios se curvaron dejando entrever sus blancos dientes alineados perfectamente. Era realmente hermosa… Incluso más hermosa que cuando me sonreía cuando creía que estaba durmiendo.

Irreal.

Una sonrisa dibujada en la perfección hacía que me derritiera. Realmente me gustaba esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no podía descifrar pero que poco me importaba saber que significaba si me la enseñaba cada día.

Y en ese momento volví a ser egoísta, como siempre. En ese momento quería que Shaoran me gritara solo a mí para luego volver y besarme con furia la furia que me tenía solo a mí, que me abrazara cuando tenía miedo o frío solo a mí, que me consolara entre sus brazos y enredados entre las sábanas con cariño mientras que me acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarme solo a mí, que solo yo pudiera dormir en su pecho con los latidos de su corazón de nana, que solo yo viera esa sonrisa pícara, esa sonrisa de buenos días cuando me creía durmiendo, esa sonrisa misteriosa e indescifrable. Solo mío.

Lo quería solo para mí y que viviera solo para mí, sin tener razón aparente.

Soy egoísta, muy egoísta pero solo lo quería para mí. Que respirara para seguir a mi lado, que caminara conmigo por la oscuridad, que sonriera solo para iluminar mi oscuro pasado. Solo para mí y por mí.

Lo necesitaba.

Lo necesitaba demasiado…

-¿Piensas que te voy a hacer un striptease?-pregunté juguetona.

-Podrías-contestó con un brillo picarón en sus ojos.

Sonreí con malicia mezclada con algo de picardía mientras me acercaba a él moviendo algo exagerada mis caderas a un ritmo de música insistente. Cuando quedamos tan cerca que nuestros alientos se mezclaban ensanché mi sonrisa al notar que respiraba entrecortadamente un poco.

¿Quiere jugar? Vamos a jugar.

Puse sus manos en mis caderas y, aún con mis manos encima de las suyas, le hice subirlas hacia arriba haciendo que la camiseta negras que me había dejado, como siempre, subiera al ritmo de sus manos por mis curvas lo suficientemente pronunciadas como para escucharlo de vez en cuando jadear.

¿Quién era ahora la gacela y quien era el león?.

Ensanché mi sonrisa, si era posible, aún más cuando llegamos a rozar la tela de mi sujetador y él cerró los ojos jadeando.

Justo ahora me atreví a jugar con él como cuando él jugaba conmigo pero lo cierto es que lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que él. El sentir sus manos más grandes que las mías rozar mi suave piel me hacía estremecerme y me ponía la carne de gallina. Podía notar que mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y que también jadeaba ligeramente.

-¿Quién es ahora el que está acorralado, mi pequeño lobito?

Como si contestara mi pregunta se dejó caer sobre mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro aunque su cabeza estaba ladeada ya que su respiración entrecortada chocaba contra la piel de mi cuello produciéndome escalofríos.

-Tú-contestó secamente y algo ronco.

No lo entendí al principio cuando lo dijo aunque no me dio mucho tiempo para pensar porque enseguida colocó sus dos manos en mi trasero y me apegó a su cadera haciendo que gimiera cuando nuestras caderas se rozaron. Me sonrojé enterita cuando se echó a reír levemente en mi cuello.

Justo ahí, justo ahí entendí que me había tendido una trampa y que al final de todo esto yo era la gacela y él el león, siempre acechando a su presa dispuesto en cualquier momento a atacar.

-Mierda-susurré con una voz tan ronca que ni yo me reconocía cuando sus labios se posaron en mi cuello y juguetonamente pasó su lengua por un pequeño sitio-Maldita sea.

Maldecía una y otra vez por haber caído un su juego tan fácilmente y sin darme cuenta. Es decir, ¿no era obvio?. Shaoran no respiraba entrecortadamente cuando movía las caderas, Shaoran no jadeaba al entrar su piel y la mía en contacto. Lo sabía porque ya había pasado todo eso y nunca había reaccionado así pero yo, como una niña tonta que soy, no me había dado cuenta de eso sino que había estado disfrutando de ello.

Esperen…

¿Había disfrutado?.

Si… Quiero decir que había disfrutado viéndolo 'sufrir' pero… No podía negar que me había divertido bastante.

Me reí levemente haciendo chocar mi pecho contra el suyo cuando subía y bajaba.

Shaoran, extrañado se alejó lentamente de mí con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué te ríes?

Levanté mi cabeza hacia un lado y sonreí con malicia y toda lo picaronamente posible.

-De nada, _mi pequeño lobito_

Frunció notablemente su entrecejo.

-¿_Mi pequeño lobito_?

Asentí lentamente mientras él hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿No tenías otro apodo chiisai-chan?

Yo también hice una mueca de desagrado, realmente me gustaba que me dijera princesa pero no despectivamente.

Dibujó una extensa sonrisa y yo chasqueé la lengua.

-¡Nop!, me gusta ese.

Chasqueó la lengua algo furioso y estresado y yo volví a sonreír como minutos antes.

-Bueno… ¡Vamos!, cámbiate.

Levanté una ceja mientras le señalaba dándole a entender de que se fuera, ya. Pero lo único que hizo es sonreír con toda la malicia del mundo.

-¿Y mi striptease?.

-Otra vez será-contesté empujándolo hacia la puerta por su espalda.

Logré que sacarlo fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta enseguida para que no entrara. Resoplé mientras que me recostaba en la puerta. Algunas veces no sabía como actuar con él, de verás. Siempre me dejaba sin argumentos y sin nada que decir.

-Se me olvidada-dijo una voz detrás de la puerta-tienes diez minutos para estar completamente preparada, que se nos va el autobús.

!.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, SHAORAN LI!.

* * *

Todavía se reía, aún se partía el culo de risa, cosa que no me hacía ni puñetera gracia.

Gracias al señorito tuve que ponerme lo primero que pillé y que ahora que me veo no me agrada en absoluto. No pude ni siquiera pintarme un poco y para colmo me dejé el bolso en casa con mis pinturas socorridas y mi móvil y TODO para NO perder el PUÑETERO autobús. Aún no entendía porqué me había levantado tan tarde ahora por su culpa tenía bastante hambre y allí no creo que coma mucho. Además no entendía porqué no habíamos ido en su coche o moto.

'_Si conduzco no puedo beber_- dijo como escusa cuando le pregunté porqué no habíamos cogido su coche o moto mientras corríamos, cogidos de la mano para no perdernos entre la multitud de un domingo por la noche, hacia la parada de autobuses más cercana-_y yo no voy a una fiesta sin beber un poco por lo menos. Ahora, ¡corre Sakura! ¡vamos a perder el autobús_!- y tiró más de mí mientras que aceleraba su ritmo'

Bufé en voz alta haciendo que Shaoran, que se había quedado de pie enganchado de una barra mientras que yo me sentaba en el único asiento libre, me mirara y ensanchara más su sonrisa.

-Idiota-murmuré en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo oyera mirando hacia la ventana apoyando la cabeza en mi mano flexionada, contra la ventana, para admirar el paisaje.

Su risa llegó a mis oídos haciendo que mi ceño se frunciera aún más. Podía ver su mirada divertida reflejada en el espejo del autobús algo oscurecido por la poca luz que había por este lugar.

Miré a través de ella y pude ver algo que me desconcertó. No sabía donde estábamos, no reconocía ninguna cosa que veía. Y eso era extraño, muy extraño ya que yo era de Tomoeda y él vino aquí hace poco. Esto era ya la gota que colmó el vaso, él sabía más de Tomoeda que yo…

-Realmente eres idiota.

-Y tú una tardona-contestó.

Le saqué la lengua juguetonamente.

El autobús paró en seco y varia gente se bajó del autobús, tantos que se quedó completamente vacío.

Solo quedaron una abuelita adormilada en su asiento, una familia con una niña pequeña que cantaba una canción que no pude lograr escuchar bien, pero que me sonaba bastante, mientras que se mecía en su asiento moviendo las piernas hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras que sus padres hablaban de algo muy animados y una pareja de mi edad algo, bueno bastante, acaramelados ya que bueno… Si lograban llegar a su casa sin quitarse más de lo que tenían puesto sería un milagro.

Me sonrojé al máximo cuando el chico abrió los ojos y me pilló infraganti mirándolos en pleno beso, retiré la mirada inmediatamente a mis manos que estaban apoyadas en mi regazo. Jugueteé con mis dedos algo nerviosa y una pregunta cruzó mi mente; ¿Qué pensarían los demás de nosotros?, digo de Shaoran y yo. Probablemente que éramos amigos o hermanos ya que ninguno de los dos nos mirábamos como amantes.

Pero…¿qué éramos?. Digo… Él y yo tendríamos que ser algo en esta vida, tendríamos que tener un nombre para nuestra relación. Novios… Nop, no éramos novios porque los novios siempre estaban acaramelados y nosotros nunca estábamos así. Amigos… Bueno, él me ayudaba mucho y me ha apoyado mucho pero entonces no clasificaba los besos que nos dimos, porque al principio pensé que era un error pero un error no se repite tantas veces, ¿no?. Solo me queda amigos con derecho a roce… La verdad es que nunca me ha gustado esa relación pero la prefería mil veces a no ser nada para él…

Volví a mirar a la pareja para ver si el chico ya no miraba como antes pero para mi sorpresa sí que seguía mirándome. Y esta vez me dijo algo con sus manos, algo que no entendí. Mientras que su novia le besaba el cuello gesticuló algo con sus labios, algo que entendí como; _dame tu número de teléfono, déjalo en tu asiento._

Me tensé. Yo no quería darle a ese pervertido mi número de teléfono, pero… ¿Cómo me escapaba de esta?.

Y antes de que pudiera racionar algo noté algo contra mis labios, algo que se movía a un compás que me era conocido.

Al principio creí que era el chico, aunque luego de pensarlo unos segundos no era posible que se moviera tan rápido desde su asiento hasta aquí además de que estaba con su 'novia'. Entonces… ¿quién era?.

Al principio no correspondí el beso y hasta hice un intento de alejarlo a quien fuera de mí pero me fue imposible ya que la persona me rodeó con sus brazos y me levantó un poco para sentarme encima suya en el mismo asiento donde estaba segundos antes.

Algo desesperada guié mis manos a su pelo para poder tirarle de la cabeza y apartarlo pero justo cuando hundí mis delgados dedos en el pelo de la persona me recordó a Shaoran además su olor me era muy conocido. Me tensé y dejé de corresponder lentamente el fogoso beso.

No podía ser Shaoran, ¿verdad?.

Bajé mis manos y toqué cada facción de su cara y mis peores sospechas se confirmaron.

Era Shaoran.

Él me estaba besando.

Algo tranquila aumenté el ritmo del beso. Aunque todavía me preguntaba, ¿por qué?.

**Da igual, seguro que ese pervertido cree que es tu novio o algo por el estilo y te deja en paz.**

Un gemido se escapó de mi boca.

Mi conciencia tenía razón, el pervertido no me diría nada más y me dejaría tranquila.

Como agradecimiento por lo que estaba haciendo me apegué más a Shaoran e intenté abrir su boca para adentrar mi lengua que no tardó en jugar y enredarse con la suya. Suspiré en su boca y él rugió en la mía.

Realmente lo que hacía me confundía. ¿Por qué me había besado en este momento cuando desde ayer no me había besado?, ¿por qué me besaba?. Realmente quería que me besara pero también me gustaría saber la razón, me gustaría saber la razón de porqué no lo aparto de mí.

**Le necesitas.**

Demasiado.

Sus manos, que antes estaban en mi cintura, subieron por mi espalda dejando a una por mitad del camino y la otra posándola en mi nuca para profundizar más aún el beso. Y fue en ese momento en el que nuestras caderas volvieron a chocar cuando me dí cuanta de que si no parábamos sepa Dios lo que ocurriría por lo que poco a poco y lentamente suavicé el beso hasta separarnos.

Nuestros alientos chocaban entre sí y nuestras respiraciones luchaban por normalizarse después de tanto rato. Nuestras frentes estaban apoyándose una en la otra, él todavía me tenía rodeada y yo le acariciaba con mi mano la cara.

Y justo en ese instante una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza haciéndome ver que aún estaba enfadada con él por haberme despertado tan tarde.

-Idiota-le dije mientras me separaba algo de él guardando las distancias.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundido porque le había insultado 'sin razón'.

-¿Qué?-preguntó bastante confundido.

-Vete de MI asiento o me voy yo-contesté ignorando su interrogante y dándome la vuelta en sus piernas para quedar mirando al otro asiento de delante de mí y cruzando mis brazos mostrándome bastante enfadada.

Pero no se movió por lo que asentí con ímpetu dándole a entender que yo me iba a ir del mismo asiento, algo pequeño para los dos, en el que estábamos sentados. Me iba a levantar cuando dos brazos se asomaron por mi cintura rodeándola, os juro que en ese momento me sentí más viva y protegida que nunca. Acercó su cara a mi cuello o eso noté ya que podía sentir su tranquila y caliente respiración tocar mi cuello suavemente, como una caricia.

-Estás bien, Sakura.

Y besó levemente mi cuello.

Sentí mis rodillas flaquear por el contacto y un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y morirse justo donde me había besado. En ese momento el enfado se me pasó tan rápidamente que me parecía un pasado muy lejano, aunque todavía tenía que conservar la postura si no quería que viera el control que posee sobre mí.

-No quiero verme _'bien'_, quiero verme p-e-r-f-e-c-t-a

Lo oí gruñir.

-Sakura si te ves bien, ¿por qué quieres verte perfecta?.

-¿Por qué podría verme mejor si cierta personita me hubiera levantado antes? ¡O no!… ¿Por qué no he tenido tiempo ni de maquillarme un poco y parezco una muerta? ¿¡Cuál eliges!-grité encarándolo

Me sonrió de lado y se acercó a mí otra vez, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.

-Te ves guapa Sakura, no tienes porqué arreglarte y sabes que yo no lo digo por decir-resoplé molesta- Vamos Sakura, míralo por este lado; te ves mejor que cuando te despiertas con todos los pelos hechos un desastre que cualquiera te podría confundir con el del anuncio del 1811.

-Idiota- grité pegándole en el hombro con todas las fuerzas que podía pero él solo rió con más ganas.

Y me besó tan rápido y tan corto como la luz de un rayo en medio de una tormenta dejándome con los ojos como platos y más tensa que nunca. De nuevo si me comparaban con un palo podían ver que éramos exactamente iguales.

-Te ves hermosa, ¿contenta? A mis ojos eres hermosa.

Y si la con el beso me había quedado así no sé explicar con palabras como me quedé cuando me dijo eso. Mi mandíbula, gracias a que estaba pegada al resto de mi cuerpo, solo se abrió y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Shaoran se rió y con una mano, suavemente, cerró mi boca.

-Te van a entrar moscas-susurró entre risas.

Le lancé una mirada envenenada y resoplé.

-Gracias-susurré bastante sonrojada y avergonzada por sus palabras, pero no para mal y es que, que Shaoran Li te diga que te ves hermosa, es algo increíble por lo que todavía no creía lo que acaba de oír minutos antes.

Con una mano retiró unos mechones traviesos de mi húmedo pelo, ya que me había dado una ducha rápida y no me había dado tiempo de arreglármelo, y los colocó detrás de mi oreja delicadamente. Y me sonrió, fue la sonrisa más dulce y más fugaz que había visto en mi vida porque lo mismo que había aparecido desapareció sin dejar rastro de ella.

El autobús se paró y Shaoran echó una ojeada por la ventana para ver si esta era nuestra parada y se levantó, y yo con él ya que estaba encima de él, cuando confirmó que este era nuestro destino.

No le eché una última ojeada al pervertido, ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?. Yo por lo menos tenía dos dedos de frente y no lo hice por lo que miré al suelo para esquivar su mirada.

Nos bajamos cuando nos abrieron las puertas y comenzamos a andar entre la oscuridad y los ruidos de la noche a una distancia prudente. Solo escuchaba el sonido de mis pequeños tacones plateados, el maullar de un gato de una casa cercana, una tele a un volumen considerablemente alto para que lo oyera, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y el ruido de una bombilla que se fundía lentamente pero que se negaba a fundirse y que volvía a dar luz.

Una ráfaga de aire se coló entre nuestras ropas moviéndolas al igual que nuestro cabello. Me froté mis brazos para darme calor a mí misma ya que, con las prisas, no había cogido ninguna chaqueta y llevaba una camiseta que dejaba ver mi hombro, se me había olvidado completamente que las noches son frías.

Shaoran me acercó a él brindándome su calor rodeando mi cintura con su mano. Para darle calor yo también pasé una mano por su cintura pero, claro está, me quedé sin rodeársela entera ya que su espalda era mucho más ancha que la mí y mi brazo más corto que el suyo.

Instintivamente apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y seguimos andando por las oscuras callejuelas, y aunque corría cierta brisa, calentitos y en un apacible silencio.

Tras doblar la esquina de una de las calles logré escuchar música bastante alta por lo que supe que estábamos llegando a la fiesta.

Antes de cruzar la gran verja que se alzaba ante nosotros Shaoran me soltó de la cintura y me cogió de la mano.

-No te separes de mí, podrías perderte-me susurró.

Asentí decidida y entramos en el jardín de la casa… o bueno… mansión.

Hermosa, blanca, enorme y, si no hubiera tanto jaleo, tranquila se mostraba e imponía la casa donde se encontraba la fiesta. Blanca como la nieve y con las ventanas pintadas de negro para que hiciera conjunto.

Un jardín extenso y verde se mostraba bajo nuestros pies, adornado con un pequeño camino de piedras para no pisar el hermoso jardín lleno de diferentes flores que amenazaban con abrirse cuando llegara la primavera completamente. Estoy totalmente segura que si hubiéramos venido de día todo esto sería un lugar hermoso y tranquilo, con pájaros cantando y una brisa fresca azotando el húmedo jardín gracias la escarcha del amanecer. Pero ahora…

Era una casa de diversión y lujuria.

Había parejas tumbadas en el suelo del jardín entre las flores bebiendo y riendo y hasta algunos escondidos entre los arbustos haciendo alguna que otra cosilla ya que aunque la música estaba a un volumen bastante alto se oían varios gemidos y gritos.

Me sentí avergonzada ya que yo nunca me he movido por estos aires y las fiestas a las que iba eran más tranquilas. Sí, había música alta, alcohol, algunas manos traviesas pero nada de sexo.

Shaoran parece que notó que estaba algo incómoda por lo que me apegó más a él para distraerme algo de los ruidos que hacían que el sonrojo de mis mejillas creciera más y más.

Entramos por la puerta, ya abierta, de la casa y lo que vi me dejó paralizada.

¿Cabríamos dentro? Estaba tan lleno que me parecía imposible poder entrar allí, sin embargo, Shaoran tiró de mí y se metió entre la gente.

Una canción que conocí de inmediato sonó en el aire; _Sexy Bitch de David Guetta feat Akon_

Yes, I can see her

_(SI, PUEDO VERLA)_

Sinceramente me sentía incómoda entre tanta gente además de que me agobiaba y olía bastante mal a sudor y a alcohol por lo que con mi mano libre me tapé la nariz. Mis oídos me tronaban a causa de la música. Deseaba por un momento irme pero deseché la idea cuando me di cuenta de que si le decía a Shaoran de irme él también se iría y no quería dejarlo sin fiesta por mi culpa.

Así que a regañadientes empecé yo también a empujar a varias personas ganándome toqueteos indiscretos y miradas asesinas.

Mucha gente bailaba, otra bebía, otra reía y otra hacía prácticamente el amor en la pista.

**Un ambiente algo diferente.**

¿Algo?, bastante diferente.

Shaoran andaba como si supiera donde tenía que ir, pero… ¿a quién quería encontrar?.

¡La chica!.

, 'cause every girl in here wanna be her

_(PORQUE A CADA CHICA QUE HAY AQUI LE GUSTARÍA SER COMO ELLA)_

Tal vez buscaba a la chica que había llamado hoy a la casa de Shaoran, la que tenía ganas de verme. Ahora que caigo en cuenta… ¡No me había preparado!, estaba horrorosa por mucho que me dijera Shaoran.

Quería haberme arreglado un poco más, no ponerme lo primero que he pillado. Me hubiera gustado darme un buen baño, alisarme el pelo del todo, pintarme un poco y ponerme otra ropa más acorde con una fiesta. Maldito Shaoran…

Y sin más, ya que yo no estaba en lo que estaba, Shaoran se paró en seco empotrándome contra su espalda. Me iba a quejar de que no tenía cuidado cuando vi por encima de su hombro que se acercaba una persona a nosotros.

Me puse nerviosa…

¿Y si la novia me había dicho eso para arrancarme de los pelos?. Ay madre…

Oh! She's a Diva...I feel the same, and I wanna meet her

_(OHH, ELLA ES UNA DIVA. ELLOS SIENTEN LO MISMO Y ME GUSTARIA CONOCERLA)_

-Hola-nos saludó una voz agradable y algo masculina. Esperen… Era un hombre.

Un chico que tendría unos dieciocho años más o menos, con cabellos rubios y desordenados, ojos más azules que el cielo y expresivos, de tez algo morena pero no demasiado, cara aniñada y burlona pero con rasgos masculinos y tan alto como Shaoran se presentó delante de nosotros.

Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Realmente me pareció un chico muy agradable.

Shaoran y él estrecharon las manos mientras que se sonreían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y tal vez sea así. El chico reparó en mí, que todavía estaba detrás de Shaoran, y ensanchó más su sonrisa cerrando algo sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Hola guapísima-me sonrojé por el cumplido- tranquila que no como.

Supuse que se refería a que no debía estar escondida detrás de la espalda de Shaoran como si él fuera mi padre y o una pequeña niña indefensa a la que le presentaban un compañero de trabajo y le daba vergüenza.

Di varios pasos para quedar delante de Shaoran y poder saludarlo.

They say: "She low down..." It's just a rumour I don't believe them!

_(DICEN QUE ELLA SE AGACHA, ES SOLO UN RUMOR Y YO NO LES CREO)_

-¡Hola!- tuve que alzar un poco la voz ya que con la música y mi voz chillona no se escucharía.

Y sin más, como si me conociera de toda la vida, me dio dos besos. Le correspondí algo tarde y bastante sonrojada.

-Soy Eita Zhang, pero puedes llamarme Eita a secas.

Asentí con ímpetu.

-Sakura Kinomoto, pero llámame Sakura.

-Hermoso nombre, igual que las hermosas flores que florecen el uno de Abril, ¿cierto?.

Asentí sonrojándome más.

-¿Y Emi?-preguntó Shaoran interrumpiendo los halagos de Eita y de que yo me sonrojara más aún.

Eita lo miró y le sonrió aún más, cosa que me entristeció aunque era normal que Shaoran buscara a su novia, ¿no?.

-Está por ahí bailando como una loca, tú sabes.

They say: "She needs to slow down..."

_(DICEN QUE ELLA NECESITA AGACHARSE)_

Oí a Shaoran gruñir como respuesta y tiró de mí de nuevo, ya que aún teníamos las manos entrelazadas, para acercarme a él y susurrarme lentamente en el oído;

-Quédate aquí con Eita, no te muevas, voy a por Emi.

Asentí más sonrojada que nunca por la corta distancia que nos separaba. Menos mal que la oscuridad tapaba algo mi cara colorada porque estaba segura de que parecería un farolillo de Navidad.

Se deshizo del agarre de nuestras manos y se fue entre la multitud de nuevo perdiéndose entre la gente. Resoplé cuando dejé de ver su hermoso cabello castaño y me concentré en el chico que tenía frente a mí sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

-Si no estoy mal informado, Sakura, estás viviendo en casa de Shaoran una temporada, ¿no es cierto?.

Asentí.

The baddest thing around town!

_(ES LA COSA MAS TRAVIESA DE LA CIUDAD)_

-Pasé un momento familiar algo malo y necesitaba un hogar y Shaoran me acogió en su casa-miré hacia el suelo y jugué a darle vueltas a mi tobillo bastante nerviosa-Realmente es muy amable y bueno conmigo después de todos los mal ratos que le he hecho pasar.

Una mano levantó mi mentón e hizo que viera dos hermosos zafiros chocando contra mis esmeraldas. La sonrisa de él aún estaba en su cara.

-Estoy seguro de que eres alguien muy especial para Shaoran.

Volví a sonrojarme al máximo y miré de nuevo al suelo algo avergonzada.

_Ojalá que tengas razón,_ pensé instintivamente.

Y antes de que Eita pudiera hacer otro comentario que hiciera que me volviera a sonrojar una mano se posó en mi hombro.

Volteé algo asustada por el repentino roce pero mi corazón dejó de acelerarse cuando vi que solo era Shaoran, aunque se volvió a acelerar cuando vi que había alguien tras él.

La chica se quedó bastante serie delante de mí dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

Era… Demasiado Hermosa…

Su pelo moreno caía en cascadas por su espalda y pecho hasta llegar más o menos por su cintura. Poseía dos ojos azules realmente hermosos y expresivos ya que eran grandes y redondos. Una nariz con perfectas dimensiones y una boca pequeña pero carnosa adornaba su hermosa cara blanca como la nieve. Era menudilla como yo, delgada y con perfectas curvas. Realmente tenía una cara de niña y muñeca de porcelana muy bonita.

Y justo cuando inclinó un poco la cabeza, tragué en seco.

Emi era perfecta…

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!, Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!

_(ELLA NO SE PARECE A NINGUNA CHICA QUE HAYAS VISTO ANTES, NADA A LO QUE PUEDAS COMPARAR CON UNA PUTA DE TU BARRIO)_

-¡Sakura!-gritó sonriéndome como si me conociera de toda la vida y me abrazó, me abrazó…

Me esperaba una bofetada, un grito, una amenaza pero no un abrazo. Todo, menos un abrazo por lo que me quedé estática en mi lugar mientras que Emi me daba dos besos que correspondí un poco cuando me recuperé algo de mi atontamiento.

-¡Hola guapísima! Tenía unas ganas enormes de verte. ¡Realmente eres hermosísima, pequeña!- se acercó a mi oído y me susurró para que nadie lo oyera-perfecta para Shaoran…

Se separó de mí con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Estoy segura de que si me grababan en video en este momento cuando lo viera me reiría. Seguro que estaba más roja que un tomate y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

-Ho-ola…

Realmente no entendía nada…

-Soy Emi Nagano, amiga de Shaoran desde hace demasiados años, a mi desgracia.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada envenenada y Emi amplió su sonrisa.

-Créeme, la desgracia es mía.

Esperen… ¿Amiga?, ¿no era su novia?...

Una sonrisa bastante amplia se asomó, sin quererlo, a mis labios y la abracé como nunca dejándola esta vez a ella sorprendida pero no tardó en corresponder mi abrazo y acariciarme la espalda amigablemente.

No sabía porqué pero esta feliz, MUY feliz.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, pero puedes llamarme Sakura a secas-me presenté dándole dos besos a Emi con bastante ímpetu y alegría dejándola estática como yo hace unos minutos.

I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!

_(ESTOY TRATANDO DE HALLAR LAS PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR A ESTA CHICA SIN SER IRRESPETUOSO)_

Shaoran me miraba incrédulo y con una ceja levantada mientras que Eita me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Realmente era dos personas diferentes.

Emi me sonrió de oreja a oreja tiernamente y yo le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa. Todo iba bien hasta que Emi frunció el ceño.

-¿Oye? ¿Estás mejor?.

Puse cara de no entender ni papa por lo que me aclaró.

-Cuando te llamé no se te oía muy bien, ¿qué te pasaba?.

Me tensé.¿Cómo se lo explicaba?.

No me dio tiempo de inventar algo cuando Shaoran le respondió.

-Ya está bien, no tienes que preocuparte Emi. Solo fue una cosa del momento.

Asentí, agradeciendo que Shaoran lo resumiera tan bien, cuando Emi se volteó a ver si era cierto lo que Shaoran le decía o estaba mintiendo. Emi, complacida, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se enganchó a mi brazo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Fue entonces cuando se notaba el gran contraste entre ella y yo, entra una Diosa y una simple mortal.

-Y bueno, dime. ¿Ya os habéis acostado?.

The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more. Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close

_(LA MANERA EN QUE MUEVE EL CULO, SIMPLEMENTE NO LO PUEDO RESISTIR. TENGO QUE DEJAR DE HACER LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO PARA PODER TENERLA CERCA)_

Abrí los ojos como platos al igual que Shaoran ya que ninguno de los dos esperaba esa pregunta. Agaché la mirada sonrojada y avergonzada de que dijera las cosas tan directas pero no me di cuenta de que eso podía significar otra cosa para ella hasta que susurró;

-Am… Ya veo… ¿Y es bueno? Lo digo porque muchas féminas quieren saberlo…

Volví a sonrojarme al máximo cuando oí la estruendosa risa de Eita. Estaba segura de que parecía un farolillo de Navidad, además… ¿No hace bastante calor por aquí?.

-Emi, **NO** nos hemos acostado. Además a ti no te importa pero deja de avergonzar a Sakura.

-¿Sakura?. La llam…

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-No… Es que me ha sorprendido ya que solo lo hace con la gente de confianza…

I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

_(ESTOY TRATANDO DE HALLAR LAS PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR A ESTA CHICA SIN SER IRRESPETUOSO)_

Vale, he perdido el hilo de la conversación hace rato. No tenía ni idea de que hablaban pero por la cara de Emi debía de ser algo muy importante e inusual ya que sus ojos zafiros estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca formaba una exacta ''O''. Pero no tardó en recobrar la postura y volver con la misma alegría y la misma cara pícara que antes.

-¡Bueno Sakura! ¡Vamos a bailar un rato, me encanta este tema!-gritó cogiéndome de la mano para arrastrarme con ella -

No, es que no sé bailar-grité intentando que me soltara.

Damn Girl!

_(DEMONIOS CHICA)_

¡Todo el mundo sabe bailar!- se dio la vuelta entre la multitud para quedar cara a cara conmigo. Sus pícaros ojos me miraron y una sonrisa mezclada con algo de picardía y algo de malicia se asomó detrás de sus pequeños labios ensanchándolos tanto que la sonrisa casi le ocupa toda la cara- hasta Shaoran- me guiñó un ojo y siguió abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Me quedé algo paralizada…

¿Qué quería decir con eso?. Emi lo relacionaba todo con Shaoran…

-¡Lucy!-gritó por encima de la música mientras se ponía de puntillas para ver mejor y saludaba a alguien con su mano.

Volvió a seguir empujando a la gente hasta que llegamos a una tarima donde otra Diosa bailaba al compás de la música.

Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!

_(DEMONIOS, ERES UNA PERRA SEXY, UNA PERRA SEXY)_

Rubia, sus cabellos eran más rubios que el oro, sedosos, con perfectos tirabuzones y tan largos que le recorrían toda su espalda hasta dejarse caer totalmente por su cintura. Hermosa, era realmente hermosa. Su tez tan blanca y seguramente suave, sus curvas definidas y ligeras, sus ojos verdes esperanza, sus facciones dulces y delicadas… Todo en ella era realmente hermoso, tanto que poco a poco me hundí y maravillé todo a la vez. No sabía como los Dioses habían extraviado tanta belleza por este mundo o eso es lo que yo había conocido; primero había conocido a Tomoyo, después a Shaoran, luego a Eita, más tarde a Emi y por último a Lucy. Realmente eran hermosos, como si no fueran mortales sino Dioses caídos del limbo.

Lucy se inclinó hacia nosotras desde la tarima y nos sonrió lo más tierno y dulce que había visto en mi vida.

-¡Hola!-maldita sea, hasta su voz era melodiosa y tranquila. Lucy me recuerda a las sirenas de los cuentos de hadas, ella atrae con su voz y belleza a todos los marineros y eso era algo que se veía ya que alrededor de la tarima había bastantes tíos viéndola bailar como si les fuera la vida en ello.

-Mira, te presento a Sakura-me presentó Emi haciéndose a un lado para que la diosa de cabellos rubios me viera.

Damn, you's a sexy bitch!, Damn Girl!

_(DEMONIOS, ERES UNA PERRA SEXY, DEMONIOS NENA)_

Realmente sentí que sus hermosos ojos verdes no deberían desperdiciar su vista con alguien tan cutre como yo. Su belleza estaba segura de que estaba hasta prohibida.

-Ho-ola-saludé extendiendo mi mano para saludarla.

-Lucy D. Flowright, pero llámame Lucy a secas-permitió mientras que chocaba mi mano.

Asentí.

-Vamos sube-me animó Lucy abriéndose de brazos para recibirme.

Damn, you's a sexy bitch!, Damn Girl!

_(DEMONIOS, ERES UNA PERRA SEXY, DEMONIOS NENA)_

-Es que yo…

Pero no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya que en menos que canta un gallo Emi me empujó hacia ella para que me ayudara a subir. Os juro que hice todo lo posible para no subir y quedarme en el suelo y no subirme en esa tarima (¿quién en su sano juicio poner una tarima en su casa?) pero eso fue en vano ya que en menos que canta un callo yo estaba encima de esa cosa de acero con todas las luces sobre mí.

Damn, you's a sexy bitch!, Damn Girl!

_(DEMONIOS, ERES UNA PERRA SEXY, DEMONIOS NENA)_

Emi tampoco perdió el tiempo y subió. Se colocó al lado mío y me susurró.

-Vamos Sakura, ¡desátate por una vez en tu vida!. Hoy puedes romper las reglas.

Y bailé. ¡Dios mío si bailé!. Lo hice, meneé las caderas como ellas al ritmo de la música, bailamos entre nosotras, con la barra, con cualquier canción y hasta cantábamos cuando había una que todos conocíamos como el éxito del momento.

Yes, I can see her  
'cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh! She's a Diva...  
I feel the same,  
And I wanna meet her

_(__SI, PUEDO VERLA  
PORQUE A CADA CHICA QUE HAY AQUI LE GUSTARÍA SER COMO ELLA..  
OHH, ELLA ES UNA DIVA  
ELLOS SIENTEN LO MISMO Y ME GUSTARIA CONOCERLA)_

Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, la penosa Sakura Kinomoto bailó como aquellas Diosas y entre ellas. Lo hice y me sentí como ellas, en la cima del mundo mirando como aquellos adolescentes babeaban por nuestro contoneo de caderas. Me sentí poderosa, como la reina del mundo, y no me importó nada… Nada más que la música y mi sudoroso cuerpo para moverme por aquella tarima.

They say: "She low down..."  
It's just a rumour I don't believe 'em!  
They say: "She needs to slow down..."  
The baddest thing around town!

_(DICEN QUE ELLA SE AGACHA, ES SOLO UN RUMOR Y YO NO LES CREO  
DICEN QUE ELLA NECESITA AGACHARSE  
ES LA COSA MAS TRAVIESA DE LA CIUDAD)_

Pude ver que a lo lejos Shaoran me miraba expectante por lo que aumenté el ritmo de la sacudida de mis caderas, el ritmo para agacharme en la barra y subir… Solo quería que aquellos obres ámbares me siguieran mirando con deseo.

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!

_(ELLA NO SE PARECE A NINGUNA CHICA QUE HAYAS VISTO ANTES, NADA A LO QUE PUEDAS COMPARAR CON UNA PUTA DE TU BARRIO. ESTOY TRATANDO DE HALLAR LAS PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR A ESTA CHICA SIN SER IRRESPETUOSO)_

La música subía de tono y con ella mis movimientos. Ya no me importaba el humo, las luces locas, el olor a sudor y alcohol ni el volumen de la música, solo me importaba bailar toda la noche al ritmo de aquella canción que había sido un éxito en poco tiempo y que ahora sonaba por todas partes.

The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being discrespectful

_(LA MANERA EN QUE MUEVE EL CULO, SIMPLEMENTE NO LO PUEDO RESISTIR. __TENGO QUE DEJAR DE HACER LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO PARA PODER TENERLA CERCA. ESTOY TRATANDO DE HALLAR LAS PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR A ESTA CHICA SIN SER IRRESPETUOSO)_

Emi y Lucy tampoco es que se estuvieran controlando. Ellas, sin embargo, se veían muchísimo mejor que yo, estaba segura. Todos los que estaban bailando a nuestro alrededor nos miraron. Sentí más de mil pares de ojos posarse en mí por lo que me quedé paralizada.

Damn Girl!

(DEMONIOS CHICA)

-¡Demonios chica!- oí que cantaba Emi por encima de la música. Y esta subió de tono y de volumen ya que el Dj que había nos invitaba a bailar más sexy- ¡Venga, Sak!. ¡Con lo bien que estabas!-me animó a seguir bailando

Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch! Damn Girl!

_(DEMONIOS, ERES UNA PERRA SEXY, UNA PERRA SEXY. DEMONIOS, ERES UNA PERRA SEXY, DEMONIOS NENA)_

Me acordé de Shaoran, el solía decirme perra. Me hizo gracia la canción, estaba insultando a la chica pero alagándola a la vez. Como Shaoran… Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de que me seguía mirando expectante ahí. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba me sonrió pícaramente.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Me había subido el ánimo por lo que me uní de nuevo a Emi y Lucy quienes cantaban la canción como si no hubiera mañana, y aún haciéndolo de guasa parecían ángeles caídos del cielo. Realmente mis sospechas se confirmaron, ellas eran unas Diosas.

Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch! Damn Girl!

Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch! Damn Girl!

Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch!

-Damn! You's a Sexy Bitch!-canté con todas mis fuerzas

_(DEMONIOS, ERES UNA PERRA SEXY, UNA PERRA SEXY_

_DEMONIOS, ERES UNA PERRA SEXY, DEMONIOS NENA_

_DEMONIOS, ERES UNA PERRA SEXY, UNA PERRA SEXY _

_DEMONIOS__, ERES UNA PERRA SEXY, DEMONIOS NENA)_

* * *

-Jajajajajajajaja, Y bueno después me dijo (hip) que erra muyyy herrmosa.

Habíamos salido al jardín para tomar algo de fresco y liberarnos de la multitud después de haber bailado durante horas.

Algunos ya andaban bastante bebidos y se le notaba bastante, justo como a Emi que no paraba de repetir una y otra vez como se habían conocido Eita y ella aunque con el hipo y las risas se le entendía bien poco, además tenía cierto sonrojo en las mejillas que la delataba además de su mirada divertida.

Lucy se reía por cualquier cosa y también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, ahora estaba en el suelo retorciéndose por el dolor de tanta risa pero aún así seguía riéndose por el hipo de Emi.

Eita estaba en sus cabales aunque hace un buen rato hubiera bebido un poco y miraba divertido a Emi que no paraba de reír, hipar y de decir las mismas cosas. De vez en cuando aguantaba que Emi le besara como si no fuera mañana varias veces mientras que Lucy silbaba a la parejita. La camiseta blanca de Eita estaba llena de carmín al igual que sus labios y cara.

Shaoran solo nos observaba tumbado en el césped al lado de mí y le daba tragos a la… ¿segunda o tal vez más? Bueno… La segunda botella, que yo había visto y eso que llevaba muy poco tiempo con él, de Cutty Sark. Se reía de vez en cuando de alguna tontería de Emi o de la risa de su amiga o, si no, se echaba en el césped completamente tirándome encima de él y se quedaba jugando un rato con mi pelo mientras que me miraba a los ojos.

Realmente era un buen ambiente y me lo estaba pasando demasiado bien. Tal vez fuera por los dos vasos de Cutty Sark con coca-cola que me había tomado por lo que estaba tan optimista y despierta. Veía el mundo de un color rosa pastel en vez del típico negro que solía ver.

-Y después (hip) Jajajajajajajaja se'h arrodilllooo derante de mí y me piddió que fuerra su novia como ssi se'h estuvierra casando conmigoo.

-Perro fuee bonitoo-le dije a Emi. Sí, yo tampoco hablaba muy bien pero es que no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol por lo que me costaba racionar y hablar a la misma vez.

Emi y Lucy se partieron el culo de risa como si yo hubiera contado un gran chiste. Tenían una risa muy contagiosa, tanto que yo también empecé a reírme como una posesa yo también sin razón aparente.

Y una vez más Shaoran volvió a tumbarse y arrastrarme con él hasta quedar pecho con pecho y cara con cara. Shaoran me sonrió tiernamente mientras que volvía a jugar con las puntas de mi pelo. Aún seguía riéndome como una posesa y a Shaoran también se le contagió mi risa por lo que también se río como si le fuera la vida en ello, algo inusual en él con lo bonita que era su risa…

Todos reíamos por nada y a la vez por la vida, ya que Eita se había empezado a reír en un momento que no supe ni el porqué. Se sentía verdaderamente bien, bajo la luz de la luna, con una perfecta brisa, con una agradable música de fondo, con el calor que nos producía el alcohol y las risas que emitíamos. Realmente bien…

Quise que el tiempo se parara en ese instante y que ese momento se quedara grabado en nuestros recuerdos para siempre como un momento realmente feliz. Realmente me encontraba MUY bien…

-Bueno…-susurró Eita estirándose y levantándose-será mejor que nos vallamos ya, ¿no?.

Emi, Lucy y yo emitimos un ruido de desaprobación. No quería rime…

-Vamos Emi, la fiesta ya está terminando y ya mismo saldrá Hayate y nos echará. Vámonos-rogó tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

Emi hizo pucheros. Si me los hiciera a mí estoy segura de que no me resistiría, eran realmente lastimeros, pero parece que Eita ya está acostumbrado a ellos y no le hizo ni caso por lo que, resoplando con resignación, Emi cogió su mano y se levantó.

-Yo me voy anrando (hip, hip). Mi cassa está cerrca -nos dijo Lucy levantándose y tambaleándose por estar tanto tiempo sentada y tumbada.

Shaoran también se levantó como pudo y sin resbalarse ni tambalearse, parece como si todo el alcohol que había en sus venas no le hiciera efecto. Resignada, yo también me levanté y menos mal que Shaoran y sus reflejos me cogieron antes de darme un gran guarrazo.

-Buenno Adiioss-se despidió Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todas lloramos y nos abrazamos, después de la fiesta de hoy no queríamos separarnos. Tras un rato llorando, Lucy se despidió lentamente y se fue. Emi y Eita se dirigieron a su coche que, según Eita, estaba cerca de la casa. Shaoran y yo los acompañamos hasta el choche y por el camino Emi y yo cantamos una canción juntas mientras que nos tambaleábamos por la calle y nos quitábamos los tacones ya que los zapatos nos molestaban mucho.

-¡UNNAA BOTRELLA DE GROOONN!-cantábamos Emi y yo, o gritábamos, por las calles desiertas.

No sabía si Shaoran y Eita nos seguían, aunque creo que los pasos que oigo son de ellos, y tampoco sabía si la dirección en la que íbamos era la correcta, solo sabía que me lo seguía pasando bomba y que no quería que acabara la noche…

-Aquí es-nos indicó Eita cuando llegamos a un descampado.

Entra risas, hipo, tropezones y canciones tontas llegamos al coche de Eita, coche que sé que era hermosos pero del que no me acuerdo pero es que… ¿Quién se acuerda de todo estando algo tomada? Y es que yo no estoy borracha, he tomado algo de alcohol y estoy alegre pero no llego a estar borracha, no como Emi.

Nos subimos al coche, ya que Emi nos dijo que nos llevarían a casa, y seguimos cantando algo más hasta que nos entró un pequeño bajón y nos quedamos calladas. Fue entonces cuando Shaoran se apoderó de mis labios lo más salvaje que pudo.

Lo mismo me besaba que lo mismo me mordía que lo mismo enredaba su lengua con la mía. Y os prometo que en ese momento me lo estaba pasando bomba oyendo los silbidos de Emi y las risas de Eita pero cuando el alcohol no se me subió tanto a la cabeza reaccioné instintivamente y es que Shaoran no sabía lo que hacía… Porque Shaoran…

_Shaoran estaba MUY borracho._

Intenté separarlo de mí para hacerle reaccionar pues yo no quería besarme con alguien borracho ya que a saber lo que podía hacer además su aliento y lengua sabían a alcohol que en un momento me habría gustado pero ahora… No. Pataleé intentando pegarle en la espinilla para que me soltara, le empujé con todas mis fuerzas y grité dentro de su boca demasiadas veces pero él tenía más fuerza que yo y me tumbó contra el asiento para tener una mejor postura sin hacer caso a mis quejas.

Ya hasta me agobiaban los pitidos de Emi y las carcajadas de Eita, yo quería alejarlo de mí pero ni él ni nadie me ayudaban…

Mierda…

-Sha…o…ran-pude llamarlo entre beso y beso.

Gruñó, mientras bajaba a mi cuello dejando una manta de besos húmedos por el camino, cosa que me hizo saber que él me escuchaba.

-Para…-le pedí cuando su lengua rozó la parte baja de mi mentón, la que conectaba con mi cuello. Pero no me hizo caso y siguió bajando-Shaoran, ¡para!-le grité con todas mis fuerzas, tantas que tuve que cerrar hasta mis ojos.

Levantó la mirada para decirme que no lo haría y en sus ojos pude ver un brillo especial, el deseo. Sus ojos oscurecidos volvieron a bajar a mi cuello y se relamió como si fuera un perro muerto de hambre y delante de él hubiera un gran bistec. Reaccioné a tiempo y le pude empujar para separarlo de mí. Con una agilidad increíble pude liberarme de la prisión de su cuerpo y escapar por un hueco.

-Shaoran, ¡te he dicho que no!

Pero él no me hacía ningún caso, ¿¡para qué!. Volvió a tirar de mí y me aprisionó entre la puerta y su cuerpo y, para mala suerte, se coscó de que podía pegarle por lo que me cogió las manos por las muñecas para no hacerle daño. Repartió besos por mi cuello produciéndome escalofríos. Con un ágil movimiento me dejó de nuevo debajo de su cuerpo con la pared en el asiento y siguió besando mi cuello bajando peligrosamente a mi hombro y mi escote.

-Quieto…

Impidió con sus propias piernas que le pudiera pegar una patada en sus partes nobles y bajó repartiendo besos por mi piel hasta llegar a mi hombro el cual mordió levemente haciendo que gimiera.

-Pa-ra…

Y parece que esta vez si me hizo caso ya que no sentí más sus labios o su lengua pero su cabeza si seguía posándose en mi hombro por lo que me extrañé. ¿ Qué se supone que hacía?.

Su respiración irregular me respondió por él.

_Estaba tiernamente dormido._

Sonreí tiernamente y giré un poco la cabeza para comprobarlo y exactamente, Shaoran estaba dormido. Gracias al alcohol tenía cierto sonrojo en las mejillas que lo hacía verdaderamente irresistible. Dormía como un niño pequeño, con la boca levemente abierta y los labios espachurrados por mi piel y el pelo revuelto cayendo por mi piel despreocupadamente.

-Se durmió-afirmó Eita quien me miraba por el retrovisor. Asentí algo sonrojada por la postura y miré a Emi, la cual no había escuchado desde hace un buen rato y comprobé que dormía como un tronco, echada a un lado y tenía verdaderamente una cara de una niña de cinco años, tierna y angelical.

El alcohol hacía que las personas volviéramos a ser pequeños.

Me pasé el resto del viaje tocándole suavemente el pelo a Shaoran ya que gracias a que estaba dormido había aflojado el agarre de mis manos y podía acariciarle el pelo. Algunas veces se removía y cambiaba la cara de lado, susurraba algo inentendible y seguía durmiendo como un tronco. Esto era mejor que la tele, nunca me había dado cuenta de que Shaoran hablaba en sueños y que ponía caras acorde con lo que soñaba, realmente era hermoso y gracioso.

-Llegamos-anunció Eita parando el coche y bajándose de él para ayudarme con Shaoran.

Lo bajamos sin despertarle porque dormía como un tronco aunque tuvimos algunos problemas ya que yo no podía con él, pesaba demasiado para mí aunque Eita parecía que se las apañaba con él bastante bien.

-Gracias por todo-le susurré a Eita con la mano de Shaoran encima de mis hombros y la cabeza contra la suya.

Hizo un ademán.

-No hay de qué, espero verte pronto.

-Y yo-contesté sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿De verdad que puedes con él?-insistió señalando a Shaoran quien se frotaba un ojo y hacía mohines entre sueños.

Asentí.

-Gracias, cuida de Emi y dale muchos besos.

-Lo haré-sonrió- y tú cuida de este cabezón-pidió dándole en la cabeza a Shaoran quien amenazó con despertarse ya que hizo un ademán para pegarle y casi se cae.

Eita y yo nos reímos en voz baja para no despertarle cuando Shaoran frunció su ceño porque no le había logrado dar, gruñía y se colocaba mejor para abrazarme como su fuera un oso de peluche.

-Adiós-me despedí entre risas.

-Adiós, mi flor de cerezo.

Le sonreí tiernamente y me dirigí a la puerta. Busqué por los bolsillos de Shaoran la llave (la encontré en un bolsillo trasero… ¿¡Pero que narices hace con eso ahí!) y abrí la puerta. Desde el coche Eita nos miraba hasta que nos perdimos por el portal que fue cuando se fue.

Llamé al ascensor como pude y cuando el ascensor se abrió dejando ver una luz cegadora entre tanta oscuridad, ya que yo no había dado las luces del pasillo, Shaoran escondió su rostro en mi cuello y gruñó.

-Maldita luz…-susurró.

Me tensé, él se había despertado…

-¿Shaoran?-susurré lentamente arrastrando mis palabras.

-¿Qué?-gruñó

-¿Estás despierto?.

-No-gruñó- estoy muerto, soy mi propio fantasma, no te jode.

Estaba despierto y con MUY mal humor.

Lo hice andar para meternos dentro del ascensor aunque no sacó la cabeza de mi cuello para evitar ver la luz cegadora, y es que era cierto, la luz molestaba un montón por lo que hundí mi cara en su cabello. Madre mía… Realmente Shaoran olía MUY bien…

El pitido del ascensor nos avisó de que ya habíamos llegado al piso por lo que salimos y nos sumimos en la oscuridad cuando el ascensor se cerró. Solo me pude guiar por la luz que entraba en una ventana del rellano. Abrí la puerta del piso de Shaoran ya que yo aún tenía las llaves.

Cuando entramos el piso estaba en silencio, en un agobiante silencio. Puse las llaves en donde Shaoran las solía dejar y me di la vuelta para ver a Shaoran quien se había quedado todavía en la puerta.

Nuestras se cruzaron y desde ahí todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Solo tengo recuerdos vagos de ese momento. Shaoran cerró la puerta de golpe y me besó con hambre cuando acortó las distancias, creo que le correspondí. M cogió sin romper el beso hasta su cuarto y yo para facilitarle el peso pasé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me dejó caer en la cama, recuerdo que tenía miedo, miedo de perder mi virginidad con él y que después me dejara pero una voz en mí me dijo que no pasaría nada y que todo estaría bien por lo que le hice caso y dejé que me besara.

Lo demás lo recuerdo demasiado bien, puedo seguir sintiendo sus manos, sus besos y el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

Shaoran bajó por mi clavícula hasta llegar a la tela de mi camiseta la cual hacía que se me viera un hombro, las manos, que antes estaban acariciando mis muslos, subieron por mis caderas hasta llegar a mi vientre. Me tensé enseguida cuando sus manos traviesas se metieron a jugar debajo de mi camiseta.

Acarició suavemente mi vientre haciéndome cosquillas aunque las aguanté escondiendo mi cara en su cuello para no estropear el momento. Subió las manos y con ellas mi camiseta.

No se entretuvo mucho y me la quitó dejando ver mi sostén que ahora que lo pienso… ¡Debería haberme puesto alguno más sexy! Pero… ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que esto pasaría?.

Parece que a Shaoran poco le importó que mi sostén sea de corazoncitos ya que besaba mi cuello con vehemencia sin prestarle atención a mi pecho.

Un interruptor hizo click en mi cabeza.

¿Él hacía lo que quiera y yo no?. De eso nada.

Levanté mis manos, que antes reposaban en la cama, y las guié hasta su pelo el cual acaricié y tiré de él cuando pasó su lengua por mi cuello con violencia.

Realmente poco me importaba lo que pasara después, ahora solo quería sentir el sudor de Shaoran contra mi piel y a ser posible que gimiera por mí aunque no sabía como hacerlo. Quería esto desde hace mucho tiempo, demasiado. Siempre que me besaba pensaba que terminaríamos así pero siempre nos interrumpía algo ya sea el timbre o el móvil. Necesitaba beber de su frenesí, realmente lo necesitaba.

Me aventuré, muy sonrojada, a jugar como él y meter las manos debajo de la hermosa camiseta que llevaba pero que en estos momentos estorbaba. Suspiré cuando mi piel hizo contacto con la suya, cuanto había soñado con tocarlo, con que su piel rozara la mía… Cuanto…

Él gimió al sentir mis manos rozando su piel pero siguió con su tarea.

Bajé un poco las manos hasta llegar a su vientre y volví a hacer el mismo recorrido para subir acariciándolo con la yema de mis dedos lentamente como una suave caricia, justo como el batir de las alas de las mariposas. Mariposas… ¿Qué era lo que me hacía cosquillas allí abajo, justo en el vientre?. Realmente era muy agradable, tanto que deseé que no se fuera esa sensación nunca.

Shaoran, al notar esa caricia, se dejó caer encima de mí colocando su cabeza en la curva que le ofrecía mu cuello y besándolo algo ausente.

Volví a bajar las manos, esta vez tocándolo con la palma de la mano maravillándome con el dulce tacto de su piel, para luego subirlas pero con la prenda que llevaba encima.

Se separó un poco de mí para que la camiseta pasara por encima de su cabeza pero luego volvió manos a la obra pero esta vez con más ardor que antes.

Su cadera hizo fricción con la mía por lo que gemí algo… Bueno, tal vez demasiado fuerte. Parece que le gustaba jugar conmigo por lo que volvió hacerlo y yo le arañé la espalda sin quererlo ya que fue un acto reflejo, tal vez le hice daño…

-¡Dios!-grité arqueando la espalda.

Sí, le hice daño y por eso me pegó un buen mordisco en el cuello. Eso seguro que ha dejado marca… Para que no le hiciera más daño cogió mi mano derecha con la suya, la enredó y se la llevó por encima de nuestras cabezas haciendo que estirara mi brazo. Realmente ese movimiento me pareció demasiado tierno por lo que le besé, hacía rato que no lo hacía…

Lentamente intenté hacer un beso tranquilo pero él subió el ritmo no dejándome otra que seguirlo. Abrió mi boca sin ninguna dificultad y sacó su lengua para enredarla con la mía.

No hizo nada más que besarme un buen rato, los dos nos maravillamos solo con nuestras lenguas y de nuevo, desde no hace mucho tiempo, volví a sentir esos calores ahí abajo por lo que gemí.

Se separó levemente de mí, cuando nos quedamos sin aire, y me miró a los ojos, su pelo chocolate, algo oscuro por la oscuridad que casi reinaba en la habitación, me hacía cosquillas en las mejillas ya que estaba muy cerca, nuestros alientos se entremezclaban y el calor de nuestros cuerpos me sofocaba pero lo que más me llamó la atención y nubló mis pensamientos fue esa mirada. Podía entender todo lo que quería decirme con solo esa mirada, podía leer sus ojos por una vez y perderme en sus obres dorados algo oscuros por el deseo. Realmente así me sentía viva de nuevo, me sentía realmente bien.

El único testigo sería la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana a hurtadillas, sería el único testigo de que había vuelto a ser humana, había vuelto a ser yo gracias a él y quería agradecérselo y si con eso era darle mi virginidad, yo lo haría, lo haría gustosamente.

Volví a la realidad cuando una sonrisa pícara se asomó por sus labios.

Sin entender ni papa, fruncí mi ceño y como si eso fuera la respuesta poco a poco bajó su mirada hasta mis pechos los cuales, aunque no fueran muy grandes, se veían levemente y subían y bajaban con insistencia para recuperar el aire perdido hace tanto rato. Y lo entendí, lo entendí perfectamente cuando una mano se posó en mi pecho izquierdo, solo se posó pero yo jadeé.

Bajó, sin perder tiempo, por mi cuello repartiendo besos por el camino, aunque algo distanciados comparándolos con los de antes, hasta llegar a la base de mis pechos.

Se quedó quieto un rato, respirando sobre mi piel la cual se erizaba con el contacto de su respiración, como si esperara algo y de repente se derrumbó sobre mí, así sin más por lo que me asusté. Quise incorporarme un poco pero su cuerpo me lo impedía ya que pesaba mucho y yo no tenía fuerza para retirarlo. Estaba por pegarle o lo que sea para saber si estaba vivo y me rechistaba cuando noté su respiración sobre la piel de mi pecho.

Volvía a dormir como un tronco.

Justo en ese momento no sabía si matarlo por dejarme así o suspirar de alivio porque estaba bien por lo que me limité a resoplar y a rodar los ojos como si eso fuera a tranquilizar algo los calores de ahí abajo.

Lo mataría… Os juro que lo mato cuando se despierte.

* * *

Mierda…¿Quién ha sido el jodido que ha encendido la luz?. Maldita sea… Cuando lo pille…

Abrí los ojos lentamente ya que me costaba por el cansancio aunque yo quería abrirlos de golpe para pillar al hijo de su madre que había encendido la luz en este preciso instante, ¡justo ahora que me encontraba soñando plácidamente!.

Pero lo que ví me dejó estática. NADIE había ENCENDIDO la LUZ. Eran los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana… Maldita sea, encima no tengo a nadie a quien chillar y descargar mi ira. ¡Ay sí! ¡Shaoran!.

¿¡Por qué narices no había bajado la persiana ayer!. Yo vine reventada por lo que no pude pero él… Esperen… Ayer…

**Idiota. **

¡Kya! No tenía que matar a Shaoran solamente por eso, ¡también tenía que matarlo porque me había dejado así!. Shaoran Li ya puedes estar cavando un agujero en el cementerio y tallando la lápida de tu tumba porque, ¡te voy a matar!.

Dispuesta a ahorcarlo, a apedrearlo o matarlo con una muerte lenta y dolorosa me intenté levantar pero me quedé quieta en mi sitio cuando noté cierto peso, que no es que me molestara, encima de mí por lo que miré haber que era. Shaoran….

¡Yo le mato!.

Levanté mi mano para pegarle una buena colleja como las de la Sole de 7 vidas, una que sonara BASTANTE, pero todo quedó en un intento, como siempre, cuando me di cuenta de que su mano todavía estaba entrelazada a la mía y que no me soltaba.

Os juro que no sabía si mirarlo tiernamente o enviarle una mirada que lo llevara de lleno al infierno así que me quedé quieta, sin desenredar el agarre de nuestras manos y mirándolo tranquilamente mientras estaba sumido en el más profundo de los sueños.

Pude darme cuenta de que estábamos en la misma posición de ayer y… Oh, oh… ¿Cómo podía QUITAR ESA mano de AHÍ?. Lentamente con mi mano libre, que estaba en su espalda algo arañada y roja (me sentí bastante culpable por habérsela dejado así aunque todo eso desapareció cuando volvió a mi mente la realidad de que me había dejado con las ganas) y con cuidado de no despertarlo posé mi mano en la mano que estaba sobre mi pecho cogiendo la forma de este. Le cogí un dedo, otro…

-Mmmm…

Mierda.

¡Alarma, alarma! ¡El bello durmiente se despierta!, ¡alarma, alarma!.

Me quedé estática en mi sitio tan tiesa que podían confundirme con un palo, de nuevo, mirando como se removía algo lentamente amenazando con despertarse. Cuando se quedó quieto estaba en la misma posición de antes. Resoplé, podría quitarle la mano si lo hacía…

Dos obres ámbar me dejaron sin pensamientos, estos estaban abiertos de par en par mirando mi pecho (ya que él tenía la cabeza apoyada en uno de ellos) intentando averiguar que era eso.

Giró la cabeza y abrió más los ojos cuando vio el otro cubierto por mi sostén de corazones. Creía que se escandalizaría o algo por el estilo pero no que se tensaría y que apretara mi pecho inconscientemente.

Gemí, ¡dios mío si gemí!. Pero no de dolor ya que aunque no os lo creáis no me estaba apretando fuerte, me apretaba levemente volviendo a aparecer mis calores.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era y de lo que estaba haciendo me soltó de golpe y se incorporó un poco ya que nuestras caderas aún se tocaban. Sus ojos estaban realmente sorprendidos y fue cuando me di cuenta de que él…

_Él lo hizo todo aún borracho._

-Sa…-su voz estaba algo ronca y sus ojos desencajados sin creerse la estampa.

¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Y ahora a quien le chillaba yo!.

Apretó el agarre de nuestras manos cuando se dio cuenta de que las teníamos entrelazadas.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?-pregunté algo impaciente y temerosa por su respuesta.

Frunció su ceño notablemente dándome a entender de que eso era un rotundo; entró el pánico… No, no, no, no, ¡noooooo!. ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mí?. Yo lo estaba disfrutando y estaba segura de entregarle mi virginidad y él…

**Él estaba borracho. **

Exacto…

-¿Hice algo que no debería? O bueno… Digo, que… Es que tú… Era la primera vez que vi a Shaoran nervioso, tanto que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y no terminaba ninguna frase. Para mí, después de todo, fue un gesto tierno por lo que me levanté un poco para quedar a unos centímetros de su cara. Se sonrojó, ¡Shaoran Li se sonrojó sin estar borracho!. Dios mío… Creo que estoy muerta, me ha dado un ataque de hormonas alborotadas y ahora estoy en el cielo, en un cielo en el cual Shaoran era muy tierno… Pero caí de bruces a la realidad cuando Shaoran se alejó un poco de mí, a una gran distancia.

-Yo… Bueno- mierda, yo también balbuceaba. Inspiré hondo aclarándome las ideas y contesté bastante segura de lo que decía- No hiciste nada malo, estabas bebido y no sabías lo que hacías además no es que nos hubiéramos ido a las Vegas a casarnos, ¿verdad?.

Intenté hacer ese comentario para bajarle un poco de tensión e incomodidad al ambiente.

-Pero… Tú y yo no hicimos nada, ¿verdad?-insistió bastante sonrojado.

-No-contesté amargamente aunque lo intenté encubrir con una sonrisa bastante falsa para que no se me notara la tristeza por lo que también cerré los ojos cuando sonreí ya que él siempre podía saber lo que pensaba a través de mis ojos.

En vez de un resoplido de alivio escuché un leve; _Ah,_ por lo que abrí mis ojos de golpe para encontrarme con una mirada algo triste. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¡él también pensaba lo mismo!

**Espera Sakura, puede que sea solo imaginaciones tuyas. ¿Quién te dice a ti que solo quería echar un polvo y nada más?. **

Esta jodida consciencia siempre tiene la razón aunque sea una mal hablada…

Resoplé y me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama mirando, a un lado, a la sábana blanca la cual no me había echo falta ya que el cuerpo de Shaoran no había permitido que el frío me helara esta noche. Me tensé y abrí los ojos como platos cuando Shaoran volvió a recostarse en mi pecho suavemente esta vez sin dejar caer todo su peso como esta noche.

-Sakura…-me llamó suavemente.

-Jum…

-Gracias.

-¿Jum?.

Shaoran se rió al ver mi cara de desconcierto pero es que no todos los días se ve a un Shaoran sonrojado y diciendo gracias.

-Gracias por cuidarme, puedo ser muy cabezo cuando estoy borracho. Estoy seguro de que te obligué a llegar a este extremo. De verdad, gracias, si puedo hacer algo yo también… No dudes en pedírmelo.

¿WTF?

Esperen…

¿¡WTF!

Primero, él no me obligó a llegar hasta aquí, yo me dejé llevar sin oponer resistencia.

Segundo, él no fue cabezota cuando ha estado borracho.

Tercero, él ya había echo mucho por mí, yo soy la que debo hacer algo por él.

Y cuarto, aún estoy paralizada por sus palabras…

Levantó un poco la cabeza y besó mi mentón despacio, sin prisas… Agaché mi cabeza para mirarlo y él aprovechó eso para posar sus labios en los míos. No me besó, solo unimos nuestros labios, nada de besos apasionados, nada de enredaderas de lengua… Solo sus labios y los míos juntos, ya está, nada de movimientos ni de manos traviesas, nada de mordiscos ni de lametones. Él, él y sus labios contra los míos.

Y fue cuando pensé que este podría haber sido nuestro primer beso porque ahora, aunque no estuviéramos haciendo nada en especial, sentía miles de cosas juntas que no se descifrar pero que me hacen sentirme en una nube. Me sentía MUY bien, realmente bien.

No nos separamos por falta de aire, ya que no habíamos echo mucho para perderlo, nos separamos por era el momento, porque fue ahí cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez tiernamente, reflejándonos en el otro, viéndonos a nosotros mismos reflejados en esa mirada. Pero no duró mucho tiempo nuestro contacto ya que parece que algo llamó la atención de su mirada ámbar.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó rozando levemente con su dedo índice una zona de mi cuello la cual le había llamado la atención.

Fruncí mi ceño.

-¿Pero de qué…?

Sí, se me encendió la bombilla interior. Me sonrojé al máximo, eso había sido culpa suya ayer cuando casi llegamos a más. Parece que racionó y entendió porque yo tenía ESO ahí, lo que no esperaba es que se partiera el culo de risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?-grité realmente enfadada y avergonzada.

Él siguió riéndose apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho el cual subía y bajaba rápidamente ya que jadeaba un poco por el contacto de su risa en mi piel. Cuando le pareció que ya me había humillado lo suficiente levantó la mirada para mostrarme que realmente eso le divertía, y mucho. Besó mi mentón rápidamente y se levantó de la cama dejando colarse al frío de la madrugada por mis huesos y dejándome al descubierto aunque no miró nada, solo se limitó a levantarse como pudo sin hacerme daño.

Anduvo un poco, dejando ver su deseada y bien formada espalda, y se agachó delante de la cama para coger algo del suelo esta vez dejándome ver ese buen trasero…

¡Kya! ¿¡Pero qué digo!.

Shaoran me tiró algo a la cara, cuando me incorporé un poco, dejando la habitación a oscuras ante mis ojos. Molesta y bufando quité la prende de mi cara y me la puse ya que era mi camiseta. Él estaba apunto de ponérsela cuando se fijó en algo que llamó su atención.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó al ver arañada su espalda.

Dios, realmente parecía un gato, no me puedo creer que le arañara tanto…

-Yo…-intenté explicarme muy sonrojada.

-Neko-chan, ya tengo otro nombre para ti-se mofó.

-¡Idiota!- le grité tirándole un cojín extraviado de cuando nos besamos en la cama. El cojín le dio en toda la cabeza haciendo que me riera.

Me miró divertido mientras que yo me retorcía en la cama de la risa. Me intenté limpiar las lágrimas que habían caído de mis ojos y recorrían mis sonrojadas mejillas cuando algo golpeó mi cabeza haciendo que me callera de bruces en la cama.

Bufé enfadada y me incorporé despacio mientras que Shaoran se reía por mi cara. Tenía una mano en su estómago como si le doliera de tanta risa, las mejillas sonrosadas y las lágrimas caían por su bello rostro. Aunque todo eso no me impidió tirarle de nuevo el cojín callándolo por completo.

Esta vez yo reí y él me miró intentando asesinarme. Se puso en posición de tirarme el cojín y yo me puse a gatas con el culo en pompa como un gato para dirigirme en cualquier momento corriendo a coger el otro cojín que estaba cerca.

Poco a poco bajó la mano y yo fui despacio a coger el cojín. Creía que había cantado victoria, incluso sonreía como si lo fuera, cuando el cojín se estampó contra mi cabeza de nuevo. Como acto reflejo yo le tiré el mío dejándonos a los dos desprotegidos de las garras del adversario.

Shaoran corrió juguetonamente hacia mí y me tiró a la cama completamente haciéndome cosquillas.

-Jajajajaja, ¡pa… ra! Jajajajajaja.

Pero no lo hizo, yo reía y él también.

Parecíamos dos críos pequeños pero no me importaba, realmente me gustaba estar así con él, mucho más que estar de peleas y de lloreras. Éramos dos niños y disfrutábamos de ello, dos niños que querían seguir jugando con la vida un poco más, dos niños que disfrutábamos estando juntos.

Él paró riendo cerca de mi cara con la respiración entrecortada por detener mis piernas y brazos para que no le pegara sin querer y yo tenía lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada.

Me sonrió y yo de vuelta. Besó mi frente cariñosamente y me revolvió el pelo un poco.

-Me gusta ese nuevo apodo, neko-chan te sienta bien, encanto.

Y de vuelta a mis pataletas y a las cosquillas.

* * *

**Notas de la pesada-tardona-impuntual-y-perezosa autora;** Esperen…. ¿Terminé este capítulo?.¡Kyaaa! ¡Todavía no me lo creo!. ¿Sabéis lo largo que se me ha hecho escribirlo?, ¿no os a parecido algo lento? Para mí sip, y eso que no es que tenga más páginas que los otros… Bueno… Lo bueno es que lo terminé.

Ahora sip, podéis matarme si queréis (Asuka anda camino de la orca mientras que todo el mundo grita; ¡Muere tardona!). Es mi destino así que… De todas las maneras en cierto modo avisé. Seguro que estáis diciendo; ¿pero qué dices loca?, pero yo te respondo; ¿miraste mi profile?. Sip, os avisé pero no por aquí por lo que podéis salirme con esa escusa que no os la voy a negar, también me diréis que he cambiado un poco mi profile (si lo has mirado) y te darás cuenta de algo; ¡pero si tenía Internet!. Sip, pero espera. Resulta que yo empecé este capítulo aquí en mi querido ordenador por lo que no podía escribir en casa de mi padre, y ah… Como soy despistada se me olvidé subirlo en mi cuenta para escribir allí pero es que iba con prisas…

Aparte de eso y de explicaros mis 'excusas' ahora os pido lo siento. Siento muchísimo el retraso, yo era la primera que quería tener mi ordenador a mano para escribir más. Lo bueno de esto es que gracias a que estaba menos en el ordenador he tenido más ideas y próximos proyectos que si sigo así podré subir (quiero terminarlos antes de subirlos para que solo tenga que subiros el capítulo y no tengáis que esperar tanto). El que me gusta bastante es el de (ya tiene título); 'Como conquistar a un chico'. ¿Largo, no?. Pero ese es más comedia que drama, os lo prometo aunque por ahora, por lo que tengo pensado, es algo corto de todas las maneras quiero retomarlo ya que lo dejé extraviado por ver animes.

¡Y es que soy feliz! Encontré un anime que del cual me enamoré tanto que no para de verlo, realmente estoy enamorada del protagonista; Oz. Me recuerda tanto a Shaoran algunas veces y es mi chico ideal; rubio de ojos verdes, bueno la verdad es que mi chico ideal también es alto y este es más bien bajito pero ¡me da igual!. Realmente me enamoré de Oz Bezarius.

Sip, estoy loca por el nene, ¿qué le vamos a hacer si me gusta tanto como Shaoran?. ¡Ah! No os dije el anime, es; Pandora Hearts. ¡Kya!Ya hice un video con algunos trozos pero ahora estoy con otro que trata solo de Pandora ya que en el otro video también sale TRC y CCS. Bueno… No me voy por las ramas, yo solo te lo recomiendo si te gusta todo lo misterioso y las pelis de Tim Burton como; 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas' Ya que se parece mucho (¡Me encanta!, ¿no os lo he dicho, verdad? ¡Me encanta!)

Aparte de eso me queda aclarar que yo no me entretuve viendo anime en vez de escribir porque… ¡NO TENÍA MI CAPÍTULO ALLÍ!

¡Ah! ¿Visteis? También tengo nuevo grupo, Skillet, un grupo que descubrí hace poco y del cual ahora estoy enamorada. Esta canción me gusta per hay otras que he descubierto que encajan tanto con el Fic que no dudo que las ponga. Si os gusta esta canción os invito a escuchar; Whispers in te dark o Lucy. Realmente me enamoré de esas dos canciones. Oh! También tengo que comentar que me ENCANTA la nueva canción de David Guetta. Os juro que la había escuchado y la tenía pero no me había puesto a traducirla y un día mi amiga me pasa un enlace por el messenger y me dice; Mira lo que dice. ¡Me paría el culo de risa! Parecía que la habían echo desde el punto de vista de Shaoran! Fijaros bien, es como si Shaoran hablara de Sakura a la cual siempre llama perra! Jajajaja, realmente el éxito del verano me encanta! ^^

Bueno y después de todo lo que os he dicho voy a hacerlo que se supone que debía de hacer hace media hora; comentar este capítulo. Realmente no estoy muy satisfecha con él, no sé porqué. Yo lo veo más de relleno que otra cosa pero realmente era necesario… En fin… A mí no me gustó del todo pero puede que a ustedes sip…

¿Qué le pasa a Sakura con ese dolor? ¿Qué creéis que es, exactamente?. ¡Os dejo que abráis una rifa! XD. Bueno… ¿Nuevos personajes? Sip, y os advierto que más de uno hará de las suyas de ahora en adelante y otros pues bueno… Harán que las cosas se vuelvan realmente bonitas. ¡Pronto llegaremos al momento que más me gusta de todo lo que tengo pensado! ^^ ¿Os habéis fijado en Emi? Realmente creo que me basé algo en mí (no en la belleza, yo no me puedo comparar ni con mi personaje) Realmente me divertí con Emi, creo que es uno de mis personajes favoritos. ^^

¿Sabéis? El otro día mi madre vino con un libro en sus manos y me dijo; Toma, cariño, sé que te quedaste sin libros que leer( y es que me los como, no están más de dos días en mis manos intactos y sin leer) por lo que toma. La miré con estrellitas en los ojos y es que mi madre sabe los libros que me gustan. Cuando vi la portada me quedé, ¿WTF?. Se titula; Canciones para Paula. La portada tiene corazones y unos cascos y dice en letras pequeñas en un lado; Primera novela que pasa de Internet a papel por su éxito en las Redes Sociales. Entonces me quedé pensando; ¿algún día Tú vs yo también podrá ser así? ¡Ojalá! ^^ Realmente sería un sueño echo realidad aunque lo dudo ya que los personajes no son míos completamente, algunos. Pero creo que todos soñamos con que algo así me pase por lo que me puse manos a la obra y escribir como loca para cumplir un poco ese sueño… Realmente este libro me animó a seguir escribiendo más y más y no rendirme para seguir mejorando como una pequeña niña que tiene el sueño de escribir. ^^ ¡Animo a todos!.

De paso os recomiendo el libro ya que yo estoy como una loca con él, es algo romanticón pero me gusta, sobre todo Alex. El chico del saxo y el que ama escribir, realmente me gusta más que Ángel, el periodista indeciso. Pero en fin… No os digo más… Leedlo si queréis saber de que va yo solo digo que está muy actualizado, parece hasta real lo que pasa.

Ya no me entretengo más y paso a las preguntas suspense; ¿Cómo están Tomoyo y Touya?, ¿volverá Sakura a su casa algún día?, ¿quiere volver?, ¿Shaoran ha dejado algo las drogas?, ¿Sakura saldrá de una vez del pozo sin fondo?, ¿Cómo estará Nadeshko?, ¿ella también quería despedirse de su hija?, ¿dejaré de tardar tanto en actualizar?... Por ahora solo os respondo a la última, me iré otra vez de vacaciones y esta vez si que no tengo internet por lo que no sé cuando volveré… ^^ ¡Espero que pronto no como siempre! .

¡Ahora os contesto a vuestro queridos reviews los cuales amo!;

Sweeping Girl; ¡Hola!. ¡He vuelto como el turrón de Navidad!. Sip!, un gran cambio para nuestro querido Shaoran, la verdad es que en este capítulo pasa de todo pero también se ve como Shaoran va cambiando poco a poco. Ojalá yo también tuviera una pelea de almohadas como la de ellos… ¡Kya!. Al final llevé a Sakura a la fiesta pero me gustó mucho que sacaras tus propias conclusiones! ^^. Realmente abristeis un grupo o algo, no? Todo el mundo me decía que no era conveniente que fuera a la fiesta por las drogas pero por ahora no sabe nada… Seguro que ahora tienes una idea muy diferente de la fiesta y es que casi hay lemon! Shaoran no estaba consciente pero bueno… Sakura no es que se negara mucho, no? (yo tampoco lo haría… [baba]). Sakura aún sigue sin superarlo y Shaoran… Ya lo veréis poco a poco… Muahahahaha. Siiiii, Ángel de un Demonio! Lo vi en mi bandeja de entrada pero con el poco tiempo que tenía no me lo he leído aún pero te prometo que me lo leo enseguida! Que ganas tengo de saber que pasa! 25 ideas! Kyaa! Seguro que es un capítulo fantástico! Cuando termine te prometo que me lo leo y te dejo un comentario! ^^ Sip, tardé porque estaba haciendo un capítulo muy largo pero esta vez es porque me dejo los capítulos por ahí y no me los llevo, Kya! Puedes matarme si quieres (Asuka cierra los ojos para que no le duela mucho cuando le quiten el barril). Me alegro tanto de que te gustara! Ojalá que también te guste este porque a mí no me hace mucha gracia, no sé que le falta pero le falta algo… Yo tampoco los puedo definir, ya lo ves, ni Sakura pero por ahora está bien así ^^. K va! Yo no me cansaré NUNCA de leerte! Realmente me subes el ánimo! ^^ Muchas gracias! Hoe… Que detalle! Pero seguro que estabas muerta de sueño! Jejejeje (sonrojo) La próxima vez no actualizo tan tarde… n/n. Ya mismo nos leemos! ^^ Byee! Muchoooosss besooooooos a las doooos! Cuidaos!

Sakuxsyao; ¡Holaaaa! Jejejeje, sip es muy dulce! Ojalá yo también tuviera un Shaoran así! ^^ Bienvenoda al Fanfic! You're welcome! Bienvenida! Me alegro muchísimo de que te vaya gustando tanto! Me encanta que te guste todo! ^^ Muchas gracias! n/n. No actualicé pronto…. Pero no es que yo no quisiera hacerlo es que no tenía mi capítulo… Kya! De todas las maneras puedes reprocharme lo que quieras… De nuevo muchas gracias por todo! Espero que este capítulo también te guste ya que no es que sea mucho de mi agrado pero… ^^ Gracias por todo! Muchos besotes! Cuídate!.

ChOcOfReSaS; ¡Holaaa! n/n Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara el capítulo! Espero que te guste también este aunque no es que sea mucho de mi agrado… Pero en fin, es que siento como si le faltara algo… Siii! El punto de vista de Shaoran te puedo asegurar de que va a aparecer muchas veces más! Me estoy planteando de que sean dos capítulos del punto de vista de Sakura y al siguiente de Shaoran… No se… Pero te prometo que saldrá más veces! ^^ Aquí hay algo más que besos n/n No es un lemon pero es que por ahora no sé si ponerlo, me da realmente mucha vergüenza! n/n Jejejeje, sip. Perdona por el retraso, realmente puede llamarme de todo menos bonica que me lo merezco… Espero que te haya gustado y que la espera merezca algo la pena! Graciaaaaas por tu lindo review! ^^ Muchos besosteeees! Cuídate!

Cuty Ligia-chan; Volví! Cuty-chan volví! ¡Holaaaaaaaa! Kya! No puedo decir que hace mucho tiempo que nos hablamos pero si puedo decir que echaba de menos escribirte por aquí! ^^ Kyaaaaa! Yo si que te tengo que alabar preciosaaaaaaaa! Muchísimas gracias por todo, tú sabes que te quiero mucho! Gracias por estar ahí siempre! Tú sabes que yo también estoy para lo que quieraaaaaaaaas! Te quiero! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hacemos un pedestal para las dos y ya está, problema solucionado! Nos alabamos mutuamente! Jejejejjee, n/n Realmente me animas muchooooooo! Gracias por todo! Pero tú si que eres una Diossssssaaaaaaaaa! Realmente te mereces un huequito en el cielo!

1º Si! Sabes que me encanta recibir mensajes tuyo pero sabes que soy una tardonaaaaaa! Lo-si-en-to-mu-chi-si-mo! No te respondí al mensaje, pero es que estaba como una loca escribiendo, pero sabes que te contesto! A Dios pongo por testigo que yo te contestaré!

2º Sabes? Soy una niña rara, muy rara. Me he resfriado en verano! Ahora mismo estoy con mi mantita en el ordenador y acurrucada como puedo, jajajaa. No tengo fiebre pero me duele mucho la cabeza! Jajajaja, lo mío no es normal! Jajajajajaja 3º Ni se te acurra pedirme disculpas por tardarte en responderme! . Tú sabes que yo espero hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta, yo soy la tardona! De veras que te quiero mucho y que sabes que nos escribimos porque somos buenas amigas, no es una obligación. De verás que te agradezco mucho el bonito y gran detalle que has tenido pero a la próxima me enfado! Jejejeje, no hombre. Yo entiendo que tienes una vida fuera de aquí y tienes que vivirla! No vas a ser una mujer esclavizada a un ordenador, preciosa! Y menos por mi culpa! Espero que te lo hayas pasado de lujo con tu amiga viendo el partido! Tú sabes lo que hice yo cuando ganó España! Jajajajjaa, la próxima vez que haya mundial me pongo el bañador por si acaso! Jejejejejeje

3º Si! Eso también me pasa a mí! Los primeros días digo; a lo mejor me han mandado más reviews y no los veo porque no me mandan la alerta! Yo también miro la historia por si acaso! Jejejejeje, pero no te pngas trite! Tú sabes que yo SIEMPRE te comentaré en todo lo que hagas! Oye, vi que tienes una historia de Tomoyo y Eriol, a ver si me la leo también! Es que la de Naruto… Como no lo veo no sé de que va y puedo cagarla al comentarte… De todas las maneras ánimos con las otras historias! He visto que la de Tomoyo y Eriol tiene mucha audiencia! La leeré! Te lo prometo!. No me importa que me/se la robes la frase, la verdad es que suelo decirla mucho desde pequeña pero no sabía lo que era y me la pasé canutas para escribirla pues no sabía como se escribía en francés y si me vieras en la clase preguntándole a mi profe; seño, como se escribe c'est la vie (bueno, yo la pronuncié). Me explicó medio temario! Jajaja, pero aprendí a ponerla bien!. Que bueno que estés estudiando francés! Yo ahora en verano estoy repasando todo el año, es un rollo! . Mi madre me pone ejercicios de francés y de inglés… No quiero hacer deberes en verano pero es para reforzar así que… ^^ Tú cuando tengas un ratito escribes! Sin prisas que yo te espero!

4º(Después de un punto súper largo…) Kya! Realmente te gustó! ME ALEGRO TANTO! Gracias por tooooodooooo! Espero que también te guste este capíutlo porque a mí nop, realmente creo que le falta algo… No sé que es pero no tiene chispa… No como la que a mí me gusta pero bueno… Mientras te guste! ^` Sip, yo también quisiera parar el tiempo con algo! (No es una idea rara, algunas veces yo también lo pienso). Jejejee, ojalá Sakura también tanga esa positividad como el de nuestro Dios Griego porque estuve leyendo los otros capítulos y me deprimí a lo grande! Pronto la saco de ese pozo porque si no yo también voy a hacer una locura! XD

5ºn/n Pero que dices! Tú siempre haces unos capítulos de escándalo! Ojalá que con el poco tiempo que tienes yo también pudiera hacer capítulos semejantes y no tardarme tanto! Seguro que todo el mundo se olvidó de mí! Jajajajajaja, me partí el culo de risa con esta frase- quiere ganas los bloqueos mentales y el tiempo que no para de correr! (Excepto en Tsubasa Chronicles) - Jajajaja, es verdad! En Tsubasa no corre na el tiempo! Jajajajajaja. Sinceramente espero con muuuuuuchaaaaas ganas tu capítulo! Tengo muchas ganas de saber que hace mi Dios griego sin mí y sin Sakurita! Ella y yo vamos a contratar a un detective personal para que lo siga y tenerlo controladito! Jajajajajajaja, yo y mis ideas!

6º Cuty-chan debo confesarte una cosa… REALMENTE ESTOY MUY AVERGONZADA POR EL CAPÍTULO! Casi hubo lemon, CASI. Y me he dado cuenta de que no sirvo para ello, realmente me puse roja como un tomate! Justo como tú me dijiste! Kya! No sé escribir lemons o un intento de ellos… Pero hay más contacto directo, no? Tú crees que estoy siendo muy lenta a la hora de escribir todo eso? O está bien así? Digo, que si no debería de haber lemon ya… Yo la verdad es que creo que más adelante y lo tengo pensado (si soy capaz, claro)… Ains! No seee! La verdad es que un Shaoran inflable sería el invento del siglo! Algún día tu y yo nos pondremos manos a la obra para hacerlo! Jejejejeje.

7º Tú si que vales, guapísima. Es como el anuncio de pelo Panten (no sé como se escribe así que…); Porque tú lo vales!.

8º Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable. Yo creo que nuestros destinos estaban unidos y por gracia del destino te hizo mirar mi profile otra vez. Te cuento un secreto? Lo que te voy a decir no es para darte pena ni nada… Es la verdad; Cuando me puse a leer fanfics de Tsubasa no me gustaron ninguno, nada más que dos o tres y no me convencían del todo, pero cuando leí el tuyo pensé; ''Esta niña es un genio, es el mejor oneshot que he leído en mi vida''. Se lo recomendé a todo el mundo que conocía, aunque como no le gustan el manga no lo leyeron pero yo me tiré una buena temporada recitándolo (me lo sé de pe a pa) y por las noches antes de irme a dormir cogí mi cuaderno y decía; ''A ver si me sale un oneshot como el de ella… Realmente es precioso''. Te prometo que me gustó muchísimo! Bueno… Me sigue gustando! Y ahora más! Y cuando vi que tú, mi Diosa de los oneshot, me escribiste te juro que volaba!. Y cada día me caes mejor Cuty-chan! Realmente agradezco al destino por ponernos juntas!

9ºJejejejeeje, bueno, aquí es algo malote pero tiene sus momentos, no? Si te soy sincera me encantó el momento en el que Sakura le dolía el pecho (no por nada malo, no la odio… ^^) y Shaoran le lleva a la cama, espero haber escrito bien esa parte para que entendáis lo que quería trasmitir! ^^ Sii! A partir de ahora (te adelanto) de que Shaoran va a ser parte de la vida de Sakura y viceversa (ug, que adelanto… Notas el sarcasmo? XD) A ver si me explico bien… A partir de ahora Shaoran va a NECESITAR a Sakura como al aire que respira, ya verás porque… Jejejeje. Sip! Es virgen! Siempre me ha gustado un Shaoran malote pero virgen! Me parece tierno y romántico (que ideas más raras tengo yo sobre el romanticismo, no?^^) Jejejejeje.

10º Sii! Te imaginas! Estudiar juntas en el mismo cole! Así hablaríamos de todo lo que quisiéramos cara a cara! Haríamos locuras juntas en el cole! Nos reiríamos de alguna de nuestras locuras! Intercambiaríamos mangas y animes! Y nuestra música! Ahh… Que bien estaría estudiar juntas pero lo que pasa es que… No tenemos la misma edad! Pues bueno, en el recreo, no? Jejejejejeje, yo me escapo del insti y tu de la uni! Jajajajaja. Por cierto, como vas? Ya estarás estudiando algo para que no se te acumule el próximo examen, no? ^^ Ánimo Cuty-chan que yo sé que es aburrido pero si queremos triunfar juntas tenemos que estudiar!

11º Que guay que te gustaron!. Realmente somos muy parecidas, sabes que eres la única que coincide tanto con mis gustos musicales? Ni mi mejor amiga lo hace del todo, aunque la verdad es que ya te tomo como una de mis mejores amigas, aquellas que nunca se olvidan y que se cuentan con los dedos de una mano! ^^ Yo también quiero el regalo que le hizo Tomoyo a Sakurita! Ojalá haya algo de eso por ahí, el otro día vi a una muchacha con una camiseta negra y en la parte de alenté se veía los componentes del grupo de Evanescence y ponía el nombre del grupo! Kya! Me enamoré de esa camiseta! Te prometo que me planteé el preguntarle donde lo había comprado y luego me arrepentí porque por mi vergüenza no se lo pregunté! Kyaa!.

12º Igual te digo! Si alguna vez t enfermas, me lo dices para mandarte todo mi cariño y mis deseos de que te cures desde España! ^^ Estoy algo malita con el catarro pero no es nada importante, cuando me tomo la pastilla para la cabeza me siento mejor! ^^ Lo que pasa es que paso las noches mal y me acuesto tarde por los mocos y los dolores de cabeza y hasta que no me hace efecto el medicamento no me puedo dormir y al día siguiente me levanto más tarde pero estoy estupenda! Ahora mismo esto con una energía increíble y hasta con música alta (Sexy Bitch, You're Sexy Bitch! Jajajajaja, realmente me encantó el tema de David Guetta! No paro de escucharlo! XD Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa… La canción se titula; Perra Sexy? Jajajajaja, realmente me recuerda MUCHO a Shaoran! ^^)

13º Jajajajajaja, me encantaron tus preguntas suspense! Eres muchísimo mejor que yo con mis preguntas! Jajajajaajajaja, lo de las duchas… No sé, ya lo veremos en otro capítulo! Jajajaajajajaja, el record de 63 páginas no está pasado pero este se me hizo mucho más largo y más pesado, sinceramente no me gusta mucho este capítulo… Espero que a ti sip!^^

14º Me di cuenta de una cosa, del 15 te pasaste al 17! Jajaajajajaja, la verdad es que yo también confundo los número y tal vez haya alguno repetido! Jajajaajaja, es cierto que lo hemos acortado mucho pero escribimos párrafos en uno y muchísimas palabras más! Tú también sabes que yo también te escribo tanto solo a ti pero eso es bueno! Es porque tenemos tanto en común que nos contamos muchas cosas! Y nos divertimos con nuestras locuras! Gracias por ser mi amiga Cuty-chan! Muchísimas gracias! Realmente tú fuiste la que me quitaste el miedo a escribir! Gracias! Ojalá que así sea! Y que nos veamos pronto, guapísima!. Yo también espero tener noticias tuyas sea por donde sea! Si la cuenta no me va mal, creo que si era el octavo por lo que este es el noveno tomo del Reblibiew!. Tardé un poco pero aquí me tienes, la loca ha vuelto a sus andadas!. Cuídate muchísimo preciosa! Mucha salud! Y mucha INSPIRACIÓN Y TIEMPO a ti también! Te quiero preciosa! ^^

Pd; Gracias por la dedicatoria! Yo también te quiero Cuty-chan!

Pd2; Creo que si te cambias el nombre te reconocerán igual! Date cuenta de que tu cuenta sigue estando ahí y todos tus logros también! Además a mí me gusta el nombre!

Pd3; Yo.. Quería darte mi Messenger aunque no quiero que te sientas obligada a aceptarme si no quieres… La verdad espero que no te lo tomes a mal, yo solo quiero hablar un poco contigo si alguna vez coincidimos con los horarios, así hablamos al momento y no tenemos que esperarnos! Bueno es; **N**oelia_P. ^^

Klaudia-de-Malfoy; ¡Holaaaaa! Bueno, ese es que realmente era largo aunque este se me hizo más largo que el otro y eso que el otro es mucho más largo… Me alegro de que compensara todo ese tiempo! ^^ Espero que este te guste también! Aunque no es que me encante me parece interesante, pero ya he dicho que es algo más de relleno que de otra cosa… Aunque era necesario! ^^ Jejejeje, sorpresa, sorpresa! Siempre me pareció bastante tierno un Shaoran malote pero siendo virgen! . Jejejeje, si que lo tiene loquito y en este capítulo más! Mira que casi hay lemon! Realmente me sentí algo incómoda pero bueno… Espero que con mi nula experiencia haya quedado bien! ^^ Jejeje, me encantaron tu deducciones! Me alegra muchísimo que las hayas sacado! Aunque no es eso lo que pasa pronto descubrirá algo Sakurita! ^^ Realmente siento mucho el retraso espero que no hayas olvidado de mi! Jejejejeje, muchas gracias por todo! Muchos besooooteees! Cuídate!

NeNa Li; ¡Holaaaaa! Jjejejejee, sip a los años! Igual que ahora, realmente debes de estar muy enfadada conmigo pero espero que se te pase algo con el capítulo! He vuelto a escribir de nuevo! Pero como me voy otra vez fuera (sin Internet) Solo me queda llevarme el cuaderno y escribir allí! ^^ Kya! Me extrañabas? (bueno al capi). ^^ Graciiiiiiiaaaaaasssss Yo también extrañaba estar de vuelta por aquí, realmente tenía ganas de escribir de nuevo! ^^ Te gusta saber lo que piensa? Y si te digo que pronto habrá más capítulos de su mente? ^^ Ojalá que también te guste como el anterior!. Te gustó este? Realmente creo que le falta algo, tú no?. Bueno, con la relación de Shaoran y Emi ya lo veremos pronto, tal vez antes de lo que piensas… Muahahahaha, jejejee. Yo solo me limito, por ahora, a ver que piensas sobre ella ^^ pero puede que te dé alguna que otra sorpresa… Jejejeje, aquí volvió a consolar a Saku, la cual no deja de caer en el pozo son fondo pero pronto veremos que se recuperará y por cierta personita ^^. Espero que hayas aprobado el examen (digo, como me dijiste que tenías que irte a estudiar...) Pero, no tienes vacaciones? Espero que siii! Que hacen falta! ^^ Muchos besoooteees, ánimo con todo! Cuídate!

hadita-lp; ¡Holaaaaa! Jajajajaja, me recordaste a una buena amiga que también dice eso! Jajajajaja, muchas gracias por preocuparte. Ya ves que esta vez tardé más, mucho más, y estoy segura de que ahora mismo estarás echa una furia! Jajajajaja, espero que te haya gustado al capítulo, no como a mí, y que recompense un poco! De todas las maneras puedes matarme si acaso… XD ^^ Estuve escuchando la letra, hace yaaa pero la volveré a escuchar, y creo que si que podía encajar pero la volveré a escuchar por si acaso! ^^ Muchas gracias por recomendarme canciones para el fic, algunas veces me quedo sin ninguna hasta que descubro otros grupos! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario! Muchos besooooteees! Cuídate!

Mon-Amour-Sombre; ¡Holaaaa! Bienvenida al Fic! Muchas gracias por leerlo! n/n Me alegra mucho que haya conseguido que sigas a un Fic después de mucho tiempo! Y sobre todo que sea el mío, realmente estoy muy contenta! ^^ Me encanta que te encante! ^^ Kya! Me subiste mucho la autoestima! ^^ Gracias! Ya ves que en este casi hay lemon… Pero es que me da vergüenza hacer algo más, es con esto y me ponía roja como un tomate! n/n Y eso que no es que haya echo mucho! Espero que no haya salido aniñado ni nada! Muchas gracias por todo! Espero que te siga gustando más y más, aunque no es que haya sido de mi agrado este capítulo espero que a ti si te guste! También espero que la tardanza, he actualizado a los años…, valga la pena! ^^ Graciaaaaas! Muchos besoooooteees! Cuídate!

Carrie; ¡Hola! Jejejeje, realmente me gustó mucho tu Fic pero eso ya te lo dije! n/n Gracias por leerme, es un halago que una de tus autoras favoritas te lea, realmente estoy muy feliz! Tú puedes! Seguro que algún día vemos una de tus grandes historias por aquí! Yo esperaré lo que sea! ^^ Graciaas! Muchas gracias (de nuevo) por leerme y por comentarme además de que te guste! Ya te he dicho que estoy muy feliz! Me sacaste una extra-hiper-mega sonrisa! Pronto, esperemos que no siga siendo así de mala, todo se solucionará y estos dos tendrán una hermosa historia de amor!. Te entiendo con lo del fic, yo también estoy trabajando en muchas cosas y la verdad es que no quiero colgarlo hasta que lo tenga terminado ya que no quiero tardar tanto como en este! Espero que te guste también este capítulo y que la pena haya merecido la pena! ^^ Seguro que me encanta tu historia, ánimo! Gracias por animarme! n/n Realmente estoy muy feliz por que me leas! ^^ Muuchos besooooooteees! Cuídate! Y ánimo!

Kirita Kasugi; ¡Holaaaaaaa! Bienvenida al fic! Gracias por comentarme! Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado! Y que la espera haya merecido la pena! ^^ Jajajaja, que guayyy! A lo mejor somos gemelas o algo así no? Jajajajaja, te imaginas? ^^ Muchas gracias por lo ánimos! Realmente me animaste a seguir escribiendo! Gracias por toooooodoooo! Muchooosss besoooooteeeeeeeeess guapísimaaa! Cuídate mucho!

* * *

Os quiero muchísimo a todos los que me dejasteis un review! Y a los que no os animo a decirme lo que pensáis que no como! O no suelo comerme a nadie… Jajajajaja, mentira. Realmente me pondréis muy contenta si se lo que pensáis de fic! La loca de Asuka-hime ha vuelto a las andadas, ahora con más ganas que nunca de escribir y espero volver por aquí de nuevo pronto para ver vuestras sonrisas! Muchas gracias a todos!

_Os ama, Askua-hime_


	9. Las oscuras sombras del pasado

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la música. ¿Pero que le vamos a hacer si las CLAMP lo crearon antes de que a mí se me pasara por la cabeza crear semejante bombones, como Shaoran?. Yo me conformo poseyéndolo un rato, a él y a todos, para mis alocadas ideas. Escribo para divertirme y por que me gusta, además de que aspiro a ser una J. aunque para eso falten años luz!. Espero que os sea amena la lectura y que os guste!.

**Canciones; **A ver… En ese capítulo solo hay una y es Hero de Skillet. No, no me he cambiado de grupo solo es que me gusta eta canción y pega con el capítulo. ^^ ¡Nos vemos abajo!

_**Tú vs yo**_

_Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Oye, ¡no te rías! Lo sabes perfectamente. Te odio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Te odio por todo lo que me haces. Porque sí, te odio Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?._

Realizado por; 'Asuka-hime'

* * *

'_Las oscuras sombras del pasado'_

Dejando que las pocas gotas que caían del oscuro y grisáceo cielo que amenazaba con dejar caer una buena tormenta, me dirigí hacia la entrada del instituto. Hoy había que tenido que venir sola, Shaoran tenía cosas que hacer y no había podido acompañarme.

Tan despistada estaba que se me había olvidado coger el paraguas, no para ahora ya que no llovía en sí, sino para después ya que no sé si Shaoran me recogerá o tendré que ir yo a su casa.

I'm just a step away

_(__Estoy a un paso.)_

Resoplé cuando el techo del instituto me acobijó de la llovizna que caía fuera. Hoy era un día de los que no tienes ganas de hacer nada, solo quedarte en casa debajo de las sábanas acobijada del frío y durmiendo tranquilamente. Sumándole mi poco humor de últimamente hoy es un día de perros para mí.

No guardé nada en la taquilla, ya que no había nada que no necesitara. Ahora que recuerdo… Aún debo recoger mi bolso con el maquillaje que dejaba aquí para cuando parecía una muerta.

Giré sobre mis talones y, cuando puse la clave bien, cogí el pequeño bolsito donde se encontraba algo de mi maquillaje, casi todo casi gastado por las veces que lo había utilizado, que no eran pocas. Me dí cuenta de que había algo más, una cosita rectangular, pequeña y con cables.

¡Ah!, mi mp4.

¿Cuánto llevo sin escucharlo?, ¿desde cuanto lleva aquí?. Ni idea, solo sé que no estoy de humor para escucharlo aún así lo metí en el bolsillo pequeño que se encontraba dentro del bolsillo donde metí mis libros.

Volví a resoplar y cerré la taquilla con un golpe tal vez demasiado sonoro para mi gusto ya que se me escapó un repullo y me encogí instintivamente como si el golpe me hiciera daño.

I'm just a breath away

_(Soy sólo un soplo de distancia.)_

Un día de perros.

Volví a encaminarme, sin prisas, a mi clase. Hoy me había levantado temprano ya que Shaoran, sin querer, me había despertado ya que cuando no siento su calor siempre me despierto.

Losin' my faith today

_(__Perdiendo mi fe hoy.)_

'_Abrí los ojos lentamente, sin prisas, aún soñolienta y es que aún tenía sueño. Me incorporé lentamente sin querer hacerle daño a Shaoran, pero cuando abrí los ojos del todo pude ver que lo que había debajo de mí no era Shaoran. Solo estaba la sábana arrugada y caliente, tal vez, por el calor de mi cuerpo o el de Shaoran._

_-¿Te he despertado?-preguntó una voz en medio de la poca luz que dejaba atravesar la ventana con la persiana ya subida._

_Giré la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz y me encontré a Shaoran poniéndose una camiseta negra, la misma que me puse yo hace poco y que, sin embargo, le queda a él mil veces mejor que a mí._

_-No-susurré con voz ahogada en medio de la oscuridad. En tal estado me encontraba que me costó mucho identificar que esa voz había salido de mí._

_Me aclaré la voz mientras que Shaoran me sonreía dulcemente._

_-Puedes seguir durmiendo, aún es temprano._

_Negué la cabeza mientras me incorporaba para quedar sentada en el borde de la cama._

_-No tengo sueño-mentí estirándome un poco para dejar de estar tan engarrotada. _

_Volvió a sonreírme y se encaminó hacia una silla para ponerse las deportivas sin caerse. Gracias a que la ventana estaba ligeramente abierta una corriente gélida atravesó mis huesos ya que solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto._

_Me enredé entre las sábanas y estornudé._

_Shaoran me miró, dejando de atarse las zapatillas, algo preocupado._

_-Deberías de taparte un poco más, te vas a resfriar._

_Intenté contestarle pero otra vez estornudé. Shaoran se levantó de la silla y cerró la ligera franja por donde entraba el aire tan gélido. Le sonreí agradeciendo que la cerrara porque si no me iba a resfriar. Volvió a sentarse para atarse la otra zapatilla._

_-¿Adonde vas?-me atreví a preguntar._

_-Tengo cosas que hacer, además- paró para hacer más fuerza al atarse la lazada- no puedo ir al colegio así que- me miró cuando se incorporó ya que había terminado de atarse las zapatillas- ¿qué pinto aquí cuando tú te vayas?._

_Me encogí de hombros y me tapé un poco más para guardar más mi calor. Lo seguí con la mirada cuando anduvo hacia los cajones de su mesita para coger algo del primero._

_-Entonces, ¿hoy no me llevas al insti?-pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

_Negó la cabeza mientras que metía su monedero y su móvil en sus bolsillos traseros, debe de dejar de hacer esa costumbre o se le romperán las cosas además de que le pueden robar las cosas si las lleva ahí metidas._

_-Ah-susurré débilmente mientras que miraba el reloj de la mesita._

_Las seis de la mañana._

_¿Dónde podría ir tan temprano?._

_-¿Y me recogerás?-pregunté para romper el silencio que había en la habitación, excepto por el tamborileo de las gotas de agua que caían y tropezaban con el cristal de la ventana, ahora cerrada._

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-No lo sé Sakura-me miró mientras que se acercaba a mí._

_-Ah-volví a decir lastimeramente._

_-Oye, que no se te olvide el paraguas, está lloviendo y te puedes resfriar-asentí sin darle importancia ni oyendo sus palabras y tampoco mirándolo, no quería enfrentarlo._

_Jugueteé con mis dedos, los cuales estaban en mi regazo, notando como se hundía el lado derecho de la cama. Sabía que se había sentado al lado mío por lo que agaché más la cabeza para que mi pelo tapara mi cara._

_-Oye-me dijo acercándose lentamente a mí, podía sentir su respiración en mi oído lo que hacía que me pusiera nerviosa- no me voy a la guerra-bromeó con una sonrisita mientras que me apartaba varios mechones de mi pelo rebelde, los que me separaban de su cara, y los ponía detrás de la oreja. Pero eran tantos que algunos se escaparon cayendo lentamente por mi mejilla._

_-Ya-susurré- tampoco me importa-mentí._

_Sonrió y me acarició lentamente la mejilla en la cual plantó un beso poco después. Varios colores pasaron por mis mejillas, los cuales se asemejaban bastante al rojo._

_-No hagas ninguna tontería-me reprendió cuando dejó de besar mi mejilla._

_Asentí._

_Entonces una idea loca cruzó mi mente._

_-Oye-le llamé cuando se levantó dispuesto a irse-¿Puedo ir contigo?._

_La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, al parecer, ya que se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos tanto como estos se lo permitían._

_-¿Qué?._

_-¿Puedo ir contigo?-volví a preguntar lentamente para que lo entendiera todo, como si fuera un niño pequeño el cual está aprendiendo a hablar._

_Frunció su ceño._

_-¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?_

_Me encogí de hombros._

_-No lo sé, me aburren las clases. Puede que sea para huir de este día de perros._

_-Sakura-me reprendió volviendo a acercarse a mí y a sentarse a mi lado. Esta vez si lo miré, es más, lo miraba expectante- no vas bien con los estudios, no está bien que te fueras y te perdieras las clases._

_-Me dan igual las clases-refunfuñé. _

_-Pero a mí no-contestó secamente._

_Inflé mis mejillas para demostrarle que estaba enfada porque no me llevaba con él a donde fuera pero en vez de dejarme ir con él, puso sus manos en mis carretes y ejerció un poco de presión para que soltara el aire._

_-No es justo-contesté de morros._

_-Nada es justo en esta vida-me sonrió amargamente como si algo le atormentara. Una sombra que le persigue._

_Me acerqué a él y lo besé en la mejilla como él hizo minutos antes conmigo._

_-No hagas ninguna tontería- le reprendí como él a mí para bajar algo de tensión en el ambiente que se había formado hace un rato._

_Nos sonreímos los dos dulcemente, como si intentáramos que esa sombra dejara de perseguirnos juntos. Apoyándonos._

_Con una rapidez asombrosa se acercó a mí y capturó mis labios aunque no los movió, los dejó quietos como el otro día, como si eso espantara a aquella sombra que le perseguía desde hace mucho tiempo. _

_No sé porqué pero ese beso me sabía a tristeza, melancolía, desesperación pero sobre todo a vacío. Un vacío enorme que se formaba en el corazón de Shaoran. Fue cuando me dí cuenta de que Shaoran no se encontraba bien, nunca había estado bien y yo lo estaba jodiendo más. Había algo que aún le rondaba la mente, no sé desde cuando pero sé que le preocupa._

_Aumenté el ritmo del beso mientras que, para una mejor postura, pasaba mis brazos por su cuello y le acariciaba el pelo rebelde que le caía por la nuca. Él siguió mi ritmo, alegre pero no rápido, pero no lo aumentó como siempre hacía._

_Me preocupaba bastante que estuviera así._

_Él ha sido mi apoyo con todo y yo no he hecho nada por él. Pero, no sé que le pasa para ayudarlo. Él es tan cerrado que por mucho que se lo pregunte nunca me dirá nada. _

_En cierto modo me recuerda a mí. Se encierra en su mundo de oscuridad de vez en cuando para no hacerse daño, para salvarse de aquella sombra que aún le persigue aún detrás de esa barrera que él mismo creó en su corazón._

_Poco a poco voy a entendiendo a Shaoran. Tal vez porque he pasado mucho tiempo con él, tal vez porque se abre a mí de vez en cuando rompiendo esa barrera y bajando la guardia, tal vez porque no somos tan diferentes como aparentamos. Pueden ser tantas y tantas cosas por la que puedo llegar a sentir un granito de arena de lo que seguro que él siente que me hace sentir lo mismo que él siente. Como hace tres días en los cuales mi dolor era su dolor._

_Ninguno de los dos estaba en ese beso, tampoco era un beso. Una forma para trasmitirnos nuestros sentimientos. Él miedo y terror y yo apoyo y seguridad. Algo que no podíamos decir con palabras pero que sin embargo sí podíamos decirlo con nuestros cuerpos._

_-Pórtate bien- me susurró cuando nos separamos lentamente del beso y apoyamos nuestras frentes en la contraria sin querer que la distancia entre los dos sea mayor que esta._

_-Cuídate-le indiqué acariciando su mejilla lentamente y sonriéndole con toda la ternura que pude._

_Con un beso rápido de despedida me dejó sola en la habitación y en la casa, totalmente sola y vulnerable entre el frío de la madrugada'_

(Fallin' off the edge today)

_(Cayendo hoy fuera del borde)_

-Buenos días-susurré sin ganas a las personas que había en clases que eran pocas y que además estaban en sus asientos mirando a la nada algo aburridos.

Hoy no había jaleo ni chillidos, algo que era extraño pues era lo que siempre se oía en el colegio sea la hora que sea.

Suspiré mientras que me dirigía a mi asiento después de no recibir contestación de ningún compañero. Dejé caer mi mochila en el suelo y me senté aburrida y sin nada que hacer excepto mirar por la ventana de este día negro y oscuro, el cual había vuelto a convertirse en un día lluvioso.

Y yo sin paraguas.

Resoplé, tenía que haberle echo caso a Shaoran. Realmente soy idiota ya que me pillará cuando me resfríe, no es tan idiota.

Llevo unos días mejor y eso lo he notado hasta yo, la persona más despistada del mundo. Aunque no es que todavía no esté algo tocada pero ya estoy harta de decirme a mí misma que me tengo que recuperar y de que Shaoran tenga que estar conmigo para que no me hunda.

Siempre he sido una chica fuerte que sabe levantarse después de una caída y no voy a cambiar por nada, por nada que me pase en la vida. Hay que ser fuerte porque si eres débil los tiburones te comen, en esta vida no puedes mostrar ni un poco de debilidad.

I am just a man

_(Soy sólo un hombre)_

-¡Sakura!- levanté mi mirada para ver quien requería mi atención en vez de este día negro y pésimo.

Allí estaba Tomoyo, tan bonita y radiante como siempre.

Unos pantalones blancos tapaban sus hermosas, perfectas y blancas piernas para que el frío de este día muerto no la calara sus huesos. Un jersey de cuello vuelto, grueso, con adornos y morada cubría su tronco y busto bien formado que hasta que dejaba ver con esa prenda tan gruesa. Para los pies unos zapatos sencillos morados a conjunto con su hermoso jersey. Su pelo rizado y azabache estaba recogido en una perfecta coleta que dejaba caer dos tirabuzones pequeños a los lados de su cara de muñeca.

Me sonrió levantando sus labios rojos, cerrando así sus hermosos ojos violetas/azulados que estaban recubiertos por un poco de delineador para que se vieran más hermosos de lo que son.

Le sonreí tiernamente y me levanté de la silla para saludarla.

Ella tiró la mochila sin importarle lo que le pasara y me abrazó como le fuera la vida en ello. No tenía ni idea el porqué de tanto entusiasmo pero yo también la abracé, y una idea loca cruzó mi mente. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo como a mí?.

Not superhuman

_(No un superhumano) _

Últimamente había sido muy poco amiga con ella, no merecía que me abrazara ni siquiera que me sonriera como lo hace. Había echo todo lo que estaba en su mano para que dejara de ser un muerto en vida y yo sin embargo lo único que hacía era deprimirme aún más. No era justo para ella.

Tomoyo siempre me ha ayudado, siempre y yo llevo un tiempo sin hacerle ni caso. Es como si yo misma hubiera creado una barrera con el mundo, hasta con ella. No sé nada de su vida en sí desde hace tiempo, no me he interesado.

He sido tan egoísta que no me he fijado si mi amiga sufría, no he estado ahí para darle un abrazo ni para consolarla como ella lo hizo conmigo. No la he dejado llorar en mi hombro, por algo, en silencio y acariciándole el pelo tiernamente.

**Egoísta.**

Lo soy. Solo he pensado en mí misma sin importarme dañar a la gente que me quiere y rodea.

(I'm not superhuman)

_(No soy un superhumano)_

Tengo claros ejemplos; el primero es Shaoran, el cual me lo ha dejado muy claro esta mañana, y ahora Tomoyo, que no sabía si le pasaba algo pero sabía que me había alejado de ella.

-Tomoyo-la llamé casi sollozando por mi estupidez. Ella se separó un poco de mí sonriéndome como nunca, con luz propia.

-Dime, Sakurita-me indicó mirándome tiernamente, justo como no merecía que me mirara.

-Te quiero-confesé aunque eso ya lo sabía ella.

-Y yo, tonta.

La abracé con todas mis ganas.

Ella no se había alejado de mí nunca, había luchado con uñas y dientes para no salir de mi corazón. Lo había logrado, ella siempre será una persona importante para mí por todo. TODO.

Someone save me from the hate

_(Que alguien me proteja del odio.)_

Ella me lo ha dado todo y ahora me toca a mí.

Basta de estupideces, de encerramientos en mí misma y de lloros por el pasado. Esa sombra del pasado desaparecería para mí y por todos los que he hecho daño, sin querer.

No volvería a hundirme por ellos, por las personas que pelearon por un hueco en mi corazón tan afanosamente que se han hecho daño ellos mismos. Esto era definitivo, de ahora en adelante paso de hundirme más en mi mierda y de montar una montaña con un grano de arena. Ahora yo voy a ayudarles a ellos.

It's just another war

_(Es sólo otra guerra.)_

-¿Cómo estás, preciosa?-le pregunté algo prudente para no hacerle daño si había algo que le había pasado y yo no sabía.

-¡Perfectamente!-casi gritó.

-¿Y eso?-pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Te lo contaré en el recreo-me prometió con un deje misterioso.

La miré confundida y divertida porque con todo lo que había cambiado el mundo ante mis ojos ella seguía siendo la misma niña, no, mujer. La misma mujer que siempre había sido, la misma sonrisa que siempre y el mismo cariño y espíritu de siempre.

-Ohh…-contesté como si lo supiera.

Nos reímos juntas y hablamos de cosas de pasada, como el tiempo, internet, un video nuevo de nuestro grupo favorito; me enteré de que los Linkin park tenían canción nueva y me prometí bajármela en cuanto llegara a casa de Shaoran, aquel chico que antes era feo y ahora se ha convertido en un bombón, en la nueva pareja del año y de aquellos compañeros que los han pillado en el cuarto de baño ligeros de ropa y haciendo cosas pervertidas.

La clase no tardó en llenarse y los gritos y el ruido en escucharse en todos los rincones del colegio. A nadie le importaba el día gris ni oscuro, ni que estuviera lloviendo y mucho menos estar empapado porque te había pillado la tormenta sin paraguas. Solo hablar con tus compañeros de cualquier cosa y de reír.

Mis amigas también llegaron, antes de que sonora el timbre que daba comienzo a la jornada escolar, empapadas por la tormenta que caía fuera.

Me sentía culpable, me había alejado de mis amigas todo este tiempo sin importarme nada y ella, sin embargo, me saludaban con dos besos y abrazos, me sonreían, me alagaban por lo que llevaba puesto y hasta hacían alguna que otra broma de lo despistada que estaba siempre.

Just another family torn

_(Sólo otra familia desgarrada.)_

-Entonces… ¿nuestra Sakurita ha vuelto?-pregunté inocentemente Naoko cuando reí por una anécdota que nos contó Chicaru que había echo Yamazaki.

Todas la miraron con cara de; ¿eres idiota o qué?, pero a mí no me molestó lo que me había preguntado. Me hizo ver que ellas me conocían tan bien que aunque lo intenté ocultar, en vano, se habían dado cuenta.

Le sonreí

Just a step from the edge

_(Sólo un paso de la punta.)_

-¡He vuelto!, ¡como el turrón de Navidad!.

Sonrieron de oreja a oreja y me abrazaron con fuerza haciendo una piña. Inspiré hondo. Había olvidado lo que es sentir el cariño de tus amigas. Reímos todas juntas cuando nos chocamos con la cabeza de la de al lado jugando.

La lástima es que el profesor vino enseguida y tuvimos que sentarnos en nuestros sitios dejando las risas y el abrazo de oso para después. Aunque nadie nos quitaba la sonrisa que se había colado entre nuestros labios sin preguntar. Habíamos vuelto a ser nuestro grupo, yo había vuelto a ser la de antes.

Amplié mi sonrisa y miré al cielo, el cual, ahora, no estaba igual que mi estado de ánimo. Cuando ví caer un rayo me pegué un repullo y casi me caigo del asiento asustada por ello.

Just another day in the world we live

_(Sólo otro día en el mundo en que vivimos)_

Entonces me dí cuenta de una cosa.

¡Shaoran estaba fuera!. ¡Dios mío!, ¿y si le pasaba algo?. Inmediatamente la sonrisa desapareció sin dejar rastro de ella ni de felicidad en mis ojos. Estaba preocupada, no sabía si estaba bajo techado y no se había llevado paraguas.

Podía resfriarse, eso como mínimo. ¡Y no me había traído mi móvil!, encima no podía llamarlo en el recreo o en un cambio de clase para saber si estaba bien… ¿Y si le pasaba algo y me llamaba al móvil?.

Mis nervios aumentaban cada vez más y me removía con nerviosismo en mi asiento. Tenía ganas de salir de allí y buscarlo por todo Tomoeda para saber si se encontraba bien y para hacer que ese vacío desapareciera de mi pecho pronto.

Alguien me llamó por lo bajo por lo que giré la cabeza hacia donde había venido el ruido. Allí estaba Tomoyo con una mirada preocupada y con una carta en las manos.

La cogí y la abrí lentamente para que el profesor no me pillara.

'_¿Estás bien?'_

Cogí mi bolígrafo azul, el cual estaba encima de mi libro de literatura abierto sepa Dios por cual página y escribí con letra clara en ese trocito de papel.

I need a hero to save me now

_(Necesito un héroe para salvarme ahora.)_

'_**No, no te voy a mentir'**_

Se la dí con discreción y la miré. Frunció el deño y escribió algo con letra clara. Volvió a dármela.

'_¿Qué te preocupa?'_

Inspiré hondo y le contesté aunque mi mano temblaba ligeramente por lo que no pude hacerlo con letra clara, aún así Tomoyo entiende mi letra.

'_**Shaoran'**_

I need a hero (save me now)

_(Necesito un héroe (para salvarme ahora))_

Fue lo único que escribí, ya que no tenía más espacio, y se lo dí. Tomoyo acentuó aún más las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su ceño y arrancó otro trozo para que le diera más explicaciones.

'_¿Y eso?'_

Menos mal que el trozo era grande para que le pudiera contar la historia, aún así tendría que escribir con letra pequeña y resumir un poco lo que había pasado esta mañana.

'_**Esta mañana se fue, no sé adonde, y no se llevó paraguas ni nada. Me preocupa que le pase algo malo, y encima no me traje el móvil'**_

Lo leyó lentamente, cuando terminé me miró seriamente aunque su ceño no estaba fruncido. Y, aunque me mirara así, sabía que estaba pensando en algo para solucionar el problema. Parece que se le ocurrió algo ya que sonrió y volteó entusiasmada hacia Eriol, el cual la miró sin entender el porqué de esa cara.

No escuché nada de lo que decían ya que hablaban demasiado bajo para que lo hiciera pero al parecer, por los ojos de perrito que puso Tomoyo, Eriol aceptó ha algo no del todo de acuerdo pero lo hizo.

Tomoyo me sonrió y escribió algo veloz en la nota, aunque fueron segundos lo que pasaron hasta que yo volví a ver la letra de mi amiga en esa carta, para mí fueron horas.

'_Eriol te dejará su móvil en el descanso, aunque dice que no tiene mucha batería. No te puedes enrollar'_

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

_(Necesito un héroe para salvar mi vida._

_Un héroe para salvarme (justo a tiempo))_

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y los miré. Los dos me devolvieron la sonrisa. Casi se me saltan las lágrimas porque estuvieran tan pendientes de mí y que cualquier cosa que yo pidiera ello hacían todo lo posible para buscar una solución.

Mis amigos seguían ahí, justo como yo los abandoné.

* * *

La campana que nos anunciaba el recreo fue como mi salvación.

Me había pasado toda la mañana inquieta en mi asiento, atendiendo muy poco a lo que decían los profesores, charlando con mis compañeras pero a la vez pensando si estaría bien y he estado mirando como llovía toda la mañana. Me estaba muriendo por saber como estaba Shaoran y si estaba bien.

Rogaba que sí.

Eriol me entregó su móvil cuando ya cogí mi bocadillo para ir al recreo.

Primero hablaría con él, después le entregaría el móvil a Eriol y por último estaría con mis compañeras hablando un rato. Pero… ¿por qué tenía un sexto sentido que me decía que había algo que no estaba bien?.

Toda la mañana había tenido que lidiar con ese sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación. Corrí por lo pasillos abarrotados de gente que se iba al porche para no mojarse con la lluvia aunque yo iba en dirección contraria. Quería ir a una escalera de incendios cubierta para que allí pudiera hablar, sin que me pillara nadie, con Shaoran.

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

_(Tengo que luchar hoy._

_A vivir otro día.)_

Corrí con más ímpetu por el pasillo vacío, un pasillo por el cual nadie pasaba ya que eran las aulas viejas que no se utilizaban y que, decían, que estaban maldecidas por un fantasma. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda aunque si quería ir a la escalera de incendios más alejada tendría que ser valiente.

Solo se oían mis pisadas corriendo y mi respiración agitada además de mi corazón, acelerado, en mis oídos sin dejarme oír nada más. Llegué a la puerta y, con bastante fuerza y empeño, la logré abrir haciendo que un chirrido se escapara ya que estaba algo oxidada. Un repullo se me escapó, tenía miedo pero ya no había otra opción. Si me encontraba con algo o alguien correría escaleras abajo hasta llegar al patio.

Busqué en la agenda de Eriol su número, corriendo y desesperada, mientras que cerraba la puerta y me echaba en ella. Cuando lo encontré una sonrisa me iluminó la cara y le día a llamar.

Un pitido.

Que no le haya pasado nada.

Dos pitidos.

Que no le haya pasado nada.

Tres pitidos.

Que no le haya pasado nada…

Cuatro pitidos.

Por favor…

Estaba apunto de llorar cuando escuché una voz a través del teléfono.

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

_(Hablando mi mente hoy._

_(Mi voz se escuchará hoy))_

**-¿Si?.**

-¡Shaoran!-grité con lágrimas en los ojos, me había preocupado.

Pero esperen… Ese no es Shaoran, es una chica.

**-No soy Shaoran**-iba a preguntar quien era y donde estaba Shaoran pero la chica se adelantó a explicarme- **Soy Emi, ¿quién eres tú?. Que yo sepa Eriol es un chico, no una chica…**

-Soy Sakura, le pedí prestado a Eriol su teléfono. Me preocupaba Shaoran-contesté sinceramente.

**-¡Sakura! ¡Que alegría oírte de nuevo!, hace tres días que no te veo. Ya se te echa de menos.**

Sonreí. La verdad es que yo también quería verlos a todos; Lucy, Emi, Eita… Esperen… ¿Qué hace Emi con el teléfono de Shaoran?. Tal vez me haya equivocado…

Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja y miré el nombre. No, ponía perfectamente Shaoran. Emi tenía su móvil. Mis piernas temblaron fuertemente, la sensación no se equivocaba. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo a Shaoran?. De nuevo esa sensación de vacío se apoderó de mi estómago, la cual había desaparecido cuando se había identificado Emi, justo como había pasado todo el día.

-¿Y Shaoran?-pregunté con miedo. No sé si quiero que me digan que le había pasado algo, creo que prefería que me dijeran que se estaba drogando como yo lo hice aquel día o que se esté tirando a alguien y no pueda hablar conmigo en este momento.

Hice una mueca.

No, ninguna opción me gustaba.

**-Aquí está, ¿quieres que te lo pase?-**ofreció dulcemente Emi

-¡Sí!-grité desesperada.

**-Besos preciosa, ¡espero que nos veamos pronto!-**se despidió cariñosamente.

-Sí, yo también.

**-Shaoran**-dijo la voz de Emi alejada del teléfono, supongo que era porque se lo estaba dando- **Es Sakura, te llama desde la escuela así que no me seas de tu pueblo y cógelo-**le ordenó con cierta autoridad

_**-Voy**_- contestó una voz que identifiqué como la de Shaoran.

Mis piernas flaquearon haciendo que cayera de culo al suelo cuando lo escuché hablar con un suave;

**-Hola, Sakura.**

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

_(__Me detengo._

_Pero soy sólo un hombre.)_

Dos simples palabras que hicieron que volviera a mi mundo. Él estaba bien, no le había pasado nada, me había preocupado por nada. Sonreí aunque no me veía, le sonreí por saber que él estaba bien en medio de esta tormenta, la cual no remitía ni un poco y se intensificaba por cada segundo que pasaba.

_Que idiota soy_, pensé instintivamente mientras que las lágrimas, pocas pero lágrimas, de preocupación cayeron por mis mejillas sonrojadas por el frío que hacía aquí, frío que hasta ahora no había notado.

-Shaoran-lo llamé aliviada.

**-¿Qué tal el día?-**me preguntó cariñosamente.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo asustándome un poco aunque no me preocupaba estar aquí si hablaba con él. El trueno no tardó en aparecer, me abracé para aliviar el frío y el miedo. También oí por el teléfono el trueno, Shaoran también estaba en medio de esta tormenta.

_**-¡Vaya!, ¡ese sí que ha sido bueno!-**_gritó una voz por el teléfono, una voz lejana que enseguida le puse cara. Era Lucy.

Reí suavemente, casi podía ver su cara de alucinación por el rayo que acababa de caer.

-Muy bien-mentí- ¿y tú?.

**-Perfectamente, estamos en el parque pingüino**-me aclaró aliviando un poco mi desesperación.

-Me alegro mucho-inhalé el frío y húmedo aire- ¿te llevaste paraguas?-pregunté preocupada.

**-No, me traje el coche. Además yo nunca me resfrío**-respondió como si nada. Casi lo podía ver encoger de hombros y bufar un poco por mi interrogatorio.

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

_(__(No soy un superhumano) _

_¡Mi voz se escuchará hoy!.)_

Reí, a él no le gustaba todo eso de que están encima de él. Nunca me deja saber nada de él, solo quiere saber cosas suyas. El sonido del móvil de Eriol me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

La batería estaba baja, casi agotada.

**-¿Qué fue eso?.**

-La batería de Eriol, me olvidé el móvil en casa y preocupé porque estabas fuera con esta tormenta y sin paraguas. Él me lo dejó-aclaré rápidamente ya que no quería dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

**-Está bien, no te preocupes, Sakura.**

_**-¿Sakura?, ¿estás hablando con Sakura?. ¡Hola Sakurita!, ¿has visto que pedazo de tormenta está cayendo?-**_dijo rápidamente Lucy acercándose un poco al teléfono, tal vez se lo haya quitado a Shaoran.

Una risita nerviosa se me escapó por la boca gracias a semejante impaciencia.

_**-¡Dame el móvil Lucy!-**_exigió Shaoran rudamente dándole a entender que no estaba para juegos.

Reí levemente.

**-Sakura, ¿sigues ahí?-**me preguntó Shaoran con un deje de preocupación y rápidamente para que la batería no se acabara.

It's just another war

Just another family torn

_(Es sólo otra guerra._

_Sólo otra familia desgarrada.)_

-Estoy aquí-contesté segura cerrando los ojos mientras que una sonrisa se auto-dibujaba en mi cara. Estaba aquí, ahora sí que estaba. Ya no estaba en mi mundo de sufrimiento, ahora volvía a ser yo misma.

**-Me alegro**-casi podía verlo relajarse lentamente, bajando los hombros y soltando el aire que había guardado sin querer mientras que sonreía plácidamente como últimamente me sonreía- **Sakura, antes de que se corte, quería decirte que es probable que vaya a recogerte. **

No chillé por vergüenza por lo que me limité a echar la cabeza en la puerta totalmente relajada sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Ojalá que sí, te estaré esperando.

Sonreí como si pudiera verme y juraría que, por su silencio, él también estaba sonriendo. Ojalá que así sea…

**-Adiós, Sakura. Te veo luego. Cuídate, ¿vale?. Presta atención a las clases, no te preocupes por nada, no hagas ninguna tontería y…-**hizo una pausa pensándose si decir lo siguiente o no pero al final lo dijo- **Sonríe, ¿vale?. Te veo luego.**

Asentí pero luego me dí cuenta de que él no me veía por lo que me sonrojé sintiéndome algo idiota.

-Vale Shaoran, lo haré. Cuídate tú también. Nos vemos luego.

Y colgamos justo a tiempo ya que el móvil de Eriol se apagó.

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

_((Mi voz se escuchará hoy)_

_Es sólo matar a otro_

_Comienza la cuenta atrás para destruirnos a nosotros mismos.)_

Sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento, apreté el móvil contra mi pecho y sonreí como nunca. Me había preocupado para nada desde esta mañana, la tormenta había sido mi excusa para ver como estaba. Me había preocupado desde que lo ví irse esta mañana pero, por idiota, no lo había notado.

-Shaoran-susurré mientras escuchaba las gotas caer con furia contra el suelo.

Mi corazón latía algo desbocado sin razón aparente, mi respiración era pausada aunque algo entrecortada y aún podía oír la voz de Shaoran en mi cabeza. Hacía bastante frío, tanto que mi respiración formaba una especie de humo, como cuando jugaba de chica ha decir que estaba fumando y cogía un lápiz entre y con el frío al echar el aliento salía una pequeña nube al contrastar el calor con el frío. Pero nada de eso me importaba

Estaba feliz y no sabía porqué, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Tendría que empezar a preguntarme cosas y no quería calentarme la cabeza. Ahora no, ahora estaba demasiado bien como para estropear mi momento de gloria.

El timbre sonó, lo pude escuchar de lejos.

El recreo se había acabado y aún no había hablado con mis compañeras. Mi pecho se retorció, no sabía que habíamos hablado tanto… Yo quería haber pasado un buen rato con ellas.

Me levanté sin dificultad, me limpié un poco mis pantalones de pitillo grises y abrí la puerta dispuesta a irme.

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

_(Necesito un héroe para salvarme ahora._

_Necesito un héroe (para salvarme ahora))_

Llegué a la clase antes que nadie, y era normal, ya que ellos estaban algo lejos de aquí. La clase empezó a llenarse de gente que me saludaban extrañados de que yo estuviera antes que nade allí aunque yo les sonreí evitando preguntas innecesarias.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Chicaru, Naoko y Yamazaki entraron por la puerta riendo porque Chicaru estaba tirándole de la oreja a Yamazaki el cual, seguro, había dicho alguna mentira de las suyas y había echo enfadar a Chicaru. Cuando repararon en mi presencia todos vinieron a mi pupitre como balas.

-¡Sakurita!-gritó Tomoyo preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Rika.

-No apareciste en el recreo-comentó Yamazaki

-No quería verte diciendo mentiras, seguro-contestó Chicaru por mí erróneamente.

-Tal vez se entretuvo leyendo algo-sugirió Naoko colocándose bien las gafas.

-¿Dónde narices tienes mi delicado y precioso móvil?-me reprochó Eriol con el ceño fruncido.

Les sonreí.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparos pero estuve hablando por teléfono y se me fue el Santo al cielo-contesté a todos sonriéndoles tiernamente- Y tu móvil…-empecé a decir mientras que sacaba el móvil de Eriol de un bolsillo de mis pantalones- se quedó sin batería, lo siento.

Eriol lo cogió rápido y me miró algo mal.

-Pobrecita mi niña-susurró acariciando el móvil lentamente. Creo que me recordó a Gollum de 'El señor de los anillos'. Solo le faltaba decir; _'Mi tesorooo'- _¿Qué te ha hecho la niña mala?

A todos nos salió una gota en la nuca.

-Eriol…-susurré extrañada por esa cegación por su móvil.

-Parece que le tiene más cariño al móvil que a su novia-comentó Yamazaki de pasada como si nada.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!-gritó Tomoyo alzando el puño con una vena en la cabeza.

Reímos juntos por la cegación de Eriol, por la cabezonería y los celos de Tomoyo por un móvil y por el comentario inapropiado de Yamazaki para relajar la tensión que reinaba entre nosotros.

-¡Chicos, chicos!. ¡Escuchadme todos!-gritó nuestra delegada de clase. Todos volteamos para ver porqué corría tanto y chillaba- ¡El profe de E.F no puede venir por la tormenta desde Tokio por lo que ahora no tenemos E.F!. Además como es nuestro profesor de tutoría y después tenemos tutoría con él… ¡Tenemos DOS horas para hacer lo que queramos!.

Empezamos a gritar y a levantarnos de nuestros asientos. Algunos amenazaron con irse a otras clases o dar un paseo por la escuela pero la delegada silbó para que nos calláramos e hizo el efecto que quería ya que volteamos a verla.

-El director me ha dicho que podíamos estar solos-volvimos a gritar y ella nos volvió a callar silbando- Pero, NO podemos hacer mucho ruido y mucho menos salir de esta clase o vendrá él personalmente a la clase y como castigo haremos deberes además de quedarnos más tiempo en la salida.

Todos asentimos decididos, nadie haría ruido porque nadie quería el director aquí y mucho menos quedarnos después de clases más tiempo de lo que nos encerraba esta prisión.

Nos sonreímos entre nosotros pero cada uno se fue a sus asientos correspondientes para hablar con quienes estuvieran cerca ya que si entraba algún profe y nos veía de pie seguro que hablaría con el director así que será mejor ser niños buenos y no hacer nada malo para salir pronto.

Tomoyo se acercó a mí mientras que Eriol hablaba con Yamazaki sobre algo. Recordé que ella tenía que decirme algo en el recreo por lo que yo también me acerqué más a ella. Quería volver a hablar como antes con mi amiga, con mi mejor amiga.

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

_(Necesito un héroe para salvar mi vida._

_Un héroe para salvarme (justo a tiempo))_

-¡To-mo-yo!-canté bajito mientras que en sombra malévola recorría mi cara. Ella tragó saliva, sabía que le iba a hacer un interrogatorio por lo que se preparó mentalmente- ¿qué era exactamente lo que querías decirme en el recreo?.

-Eh… Ejem, yo… Cof, Cof, jajajajaja- se rió nerviosamente. Eso me dijo que era algo importante así que debería insistir si quería sonsacarle la verdad.

-Dime, Tomoyo. ¿Hay algo que deba de saber?-contesté mirándola sospechosamente. Poco me faltaba para sacar el flexo de no se donde y mirarla como lo hacen los polis de las pelis que están interrogando a alguien. Ella asintió sonrojada. Esto se ponía interesante- Y dime… ¿Qué es?

Si hubiera tenido bigote estaba segura de que me lo hubiera tocado mientras que reunía todos los datos de mi 'presa', sería uno rizado y negro como los polis de las pelis. Casi me entra un ataque de risa por lo que estaba pensando. Algunas veces puedo delirar un poco…

-Vale-asintió dándose valor a sí misma- Es que resulta que este finde quedé con Eriol para ir a cenar fuera- asentí y ella se sonrojó. Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano y mi codo en mi pierna, la cual estaba cruzada. Interesante- bueno pues resulta que él pues…-se sonrojó más y yo levanté mi ceja. ¿Tomoyo así de sonrojada? Esto no se ve todos los días- Bueno… él empezó besarme de una manera muy… ¿sugestiva?-creo que la comprendía. Shaoran también hacía eso… Esperen, ¿creo saber lo que me va ha decir?.

-¿Y?-la animé.

Tragó saliva y miró a sus manos, que estaban en su regazo, mientras que jugaba ligeramente con ellas.

-Lleva haciéndolo algo de tiempo pero esta vez pues se nos fue la mano y…

Asentí varias veces con ímpetu mientras que me acercaba más a ella. Se sonrojó violentamente y volvió a tragar saliva.

-Ya no soy virgen-terminó por decir.

Me quedé de piedra.

-O no…-susurré lentamente.

-O sí…-contestó ella.

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

_(Necesito un héroe para salvar mi vida._

_Necesito un héroe justo a tiempo.)_

Lo miré. Él reía con Yamazaki como si nada y mi amiga estaba aquí preocupada. ¿Y si pasó algo malo después?. No quise adelantar nada, como me pasó con Shaoran, y le seguí preguntando.

Aún así mi sexto sentido estaba alterado y preocupado, aunque no le dí importancia ya que se había equivocado con Shaoran.

-Se supone que eso es bueno, ¿no?-pregunté con pies de plomo, no quería cagarla diciendo algo que le hiriera.

-¡Si es bueno!-gritó alterada- es solo que…-agachó de nuevo la cabeza- creo que se le olvidó ponerse el… Bueno… tú sabes.

Me alteré.

Mi sexto sentido esta vez no falló. Tomoyo estaba en un apuro. ¡Y a saber desde cuando!. Al final soy un ogro, me he alejado de ella completamente y sin quererlo. Sepa Dios si me había querido llamar este finde o hablar conmigo en la semana y no lo ha hecho por miedo a herirme o algo por el estilo.

-Pero…-balbuceé. Tomoyo era muy joven como para tener un crio chico en su plana y blanca barriga. De la desesperación pasé a la rabia, ¡como había permitido Eriol eso!, ¿¡es que era tonto o qué!- ¿¡Y lo sabes seguro!-grité alterada.

-No-susurró lastimeramente- Me da vergüenza decírselo, además si estoy embarazada puede que me deje.

¡O no!, ¡o no!. Ese hijo de puta que le había echo eso a mi muñequita de porcelana ¡no la iba a dejar ni por todo el oro del mundo!. Yo lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para cortarle lo poco que tiene do hombre.

-¡Esto no se queda así!-grité levantándome del asiento- Yo misma le voy a cortar lo poco que tiene de hombre-aseguré mientras que me dirigía hacia Eriol, el cual reía con Yamazaki sobre algo. Hijo de pu…

-¡No!, ¡espera Sakura!-me llamó, deteniéndome, Tomoyo. Me cogió de mi camiseta blanca y mi rebeca gris para detenerme-Yo quiero preguntárselo, déjame que yo le pregunte a la salida. No le digas nada-suplicó mi amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Hoe!. Por mi culpa Tomoyo lloraba y es que no me he preocupado de herir a mi amiga. Aunque en este momento odie a Eriol con todas mis fuerzas, Tomoyo aún lo quiere, esté embarazada o no. Y de la rabia pasé a la angustia. ¡Ni que fuera yo la que estaba embarazada!.

Save me just in time

_(Para salvarme justo a tiempo.)_

Me senté de nuevo y la abracé intentando consolarla un poco. Temblaba un poco en mis brazos, se veía tan frágil. Estaba mal, muy mal, Tomoyo nunca se había sentido así, siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Ella era muy fuerte, y lo seguía siendo.

Le acaricié su largo y sedoso pelo intentando consolarla. Quería decirle que yo estaba ahí para lo que ella quisiera pero en este momento sería mejor no hablar. En este momento era mejor decirle palabras bonitas para que sepa que la quiero y que estoy aquí con ella.

-Tomoyo, te quiero-le repetí.

-Yo también, Sakura, yo también. Te quiero mucho.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas apegándola bien a mi hombro y le besé la cabeza tiernamente, necesitaba cariño, mi cariño.

Ella no estaba como yo, ella lo había disimulado tan bien que si no me lo hubiera dicho yo ni lo habría notado. Tal vez antes lo hubiera echo pero ahora… La abracé con más fuerza y le susurré palabras de apoyo para que supiera que yo estaba aquí para lo que quisiera. Le dije de ir a los baños para que pudiera sentirse mejor y no hubiera 'gentecilla' que fuera contando por ahí que mi hermosa amiga Tomoyo había llorado por algo.

-Estoy bien Sakurita, gracias-me contestó incorporándose y quitándose las lágrimas que aún empañaban sus hermosos y delicados ojos.

No estaba muy convencida pero si ella no quería llorar más yo no iba ha hacer que llorara. Solo quiero que se sienta mejor y que se desahogue, quería que supiera que podía confiar en mí de nuevo. Que ya no soy un zombi. Vuelvo a ser yo más viva que nunca.

Tomoyo no volvió a tocar ese tema en todo lo que quedó de hora libre. Se veía contenta a pesar de que tenía miedo, yo solo rogaba que mi pequeña Tomoyo estuviera bien y que no tuviera a un ser tan pequeño y frágil en su delicada y frágil tripa. Era muy pequeña para ser madre, aunque yo estaría ahí siempre que me necesitara o no. La ayudaría en todo.

La segunda hora las pasamos hablando en grupo, me contaron todo lo que había pasado mientras que yo estaba más en mi mundo que en este. Tomoyo y Eriol de vez en cuando se echaban algunas miraditas amorosas y luego se sonreían aunque mi amiga después disimulaba muy bien una mueca de angustia.

No le iba a preguntar si se encontraba bien porque yo sabía que no lo estaba, tampoco le voy a preguntar si ha pensado en algo para decírselo porque la estaría agobiando. Me sentía algo impotente ante la situación tan peliaguda en la que estaba mi amiga, sin poder hacer nada, nada más que apoyarla en lo que decida.

No fue una buena tarde de clases pero tampoco fue horrible. Aunque todos deseábamos salir del instituto lo más rápido posible así que la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases fue como nuestra salvación.

Recogí algo más lenta las cosas ya que quería hablar algo con Tomoyo antes de irme a la casa de Shaoran. Miré por la ventana a ver si veía el coche negro de Shaoran pero no había ninguno. Resoplé, el me dijo que tal vez vendría no que era seguro, aunque yo tanga ganas de que venga tal vez no pueda.

-Bueno, Sakura. Me voy-anunció Tomoyo la cual tenía la mochila colgada. Eché un vistazo a la puerta en la cual estaba Eriol echado aunque algo distraído. Podía decírselo.

Dejé la mochila en mi mesa y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-No va a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo. Todo irá bien-susurré las palabras para consolarla.

Me abrazó lentamente y asintió. La separé con delicadeza de mí y la miré con toda la ternura que pude.

-Te llamaré esta tarde para decirte-prometió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Le sonreí y le retiré algunas lágrimas de sus amatistas ojos.

-Eres una chica muy fuerte, muy fuerte. Recuérdalo siempre, preciosa.

Asintió y me volvió a abrazar. Eriol nos miró y yo le lancé una mirada envenenada, lo más envenenada posible. Si le hacía daño a mi pequeña se las pagaría, lo mataría lentamente.

Cuando se separó de mí ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos sino una sonrisa radiante. Me besó en la mejilla y yo a ella.

-Cuídate-me regañó.

-Y tú-contesté sonriéndole.

Asintió y se fue hacia donde estaba Eriol, corriendo, y le dijo algo mientras sonreía. Este le devolvió la sonrisa y se fueron hablando animadamente. Valor, Tomoyo, valor.

Inspiré hondo y cogí mi mochila lo más lento posible. Quería que se alejaran para dejarles intimidad. Volteé a ver si estaba Shaoran pero no, la entrada estaba vacía, solo había algunos alumnos corriendo porque no tenían paraguas.

Me tensé, yo tampoco tenía paraguas y tendría que irme sola. Hice una mueca de desagrado y bajé lentamente cuando ví que Eriol y Tomoyo salían por las puertas del colegio, debajo de un paraguas cogidos, de la mano.

Suspiré cuando estuve debajo del porche que había en la salida del colegio. Cuando Shaoran me viera mojada me regañaría bastante, me echaría la regañina de que; eres muy despistada, torpe, además nunca escuchas nada de lo que digo.

Save me just in time

_(Para salvarlme justo a tiempo)_

Suspiré de nuevo y me dispuse a salir hacia la tormenta, sin protección ninguna, cuando oí el claxon de un coche. Levanté la mirada y allí estaba Shaoran, fuera del coche mojándose enterito.

Sonreí y el a mí de vuelta. Con ánimos corrí hacia el coche para meterme dentro igual que él. Intenté normalizar un poco mi respiración después de la carrera que me había pegado en poco rato.

-Hola-susurró algo preocupado.

Lo miré.

Tenía el pelo mojado y varias gotas caían por sus mejillas para morir en su barbilla, sus ojos estaban más claros que nunca aunque seguían teniendo ese tono rojizo lo caracterizaba. La ropa de esta mañana también estaba mojada pegándose bien a su delgado, aunque bien formado, cuerpo.

-Hola-contesté sonriendo de oreja a oreja- por poco y pensé que no venías.

-Se te olvidó el paraguas, ¿verdad?-preguntó como si nada.

Asentí sonrojada. Él suspiró y se removió un poco el cabello haciendo que varias gotas cayeran de su sexy y revuelto pelo.

-Me lo imaginaba. ¡Y eras tú la que se preocupaba de que no tenía paraguas!, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera venido?-se preguntó más a sí mismo que a mí.

-Que me habría resfriado-contesté como si nada encogiéndome de hombros.

-Y eso te parece una idea interesante, ¿no?-me encogí de hombros- Eres camicace, cada día eres más suicida.

Me reí levemente y asentí.

-Lo sé-contesté divertida por su expresión de enfado aunque luego se suavizó relajando los hombros, los cuales habían estado tensos desde hace mucho rato, y me sonrió tiernamente.

-Eres gilipollas Sakura-me insultó acercándose a mí.

-Lo sé-susurré finalizando la conversación ya que sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de los míos.

Sonrió y juntó mis labios con los suyos, volví a sentirme tan bien como antes. Y aunque hacía frío en la calle, yo me encontraba muy bien aquí dentro con Shaoran besándome.

Movió sus labios a su ritmo, ritmo que hacía algo de tiempo qua no había utilizado, ritmo que me volvía loca ritmo que hacía que ahí abajo me entraran calores. Ritmo que yo amaba con locura.

No quiero imponer mi ritmo por una sencilla razón, además de que su ritmo es peor que la droga, porque estaba segura de que no le gustaría y dejaría de besarme. Prefiero seguir el vaivén de su boca contra la mía a que él siga la mía.

Su lengua no tardó en inspeccionar mi boca, tampoco le negué el paso. Pasé una mano por su hombro para acariciarle el pelo mientras que la otra se posaba en su pecho mojado. Se inclinó un poco desde su asiento y varias gotas, que cayeron de su pelo, mojaron, aún más, mis mejillas. Pero no me importó.

¿Por qué debería importarme?.

Who's gonna fight for what's right

_(¿Quién va a luchar por lo que es correcto?.)_

Su lengua danzó con la mía y su mano traviesa acarició la parte baja de mi mojada espalda, escondiéndola gracias a mi ropa bastante mojada, la cual se adhería muy bien a mi piel. Pero Shaoran no miró eso, sea como sea él es diferente a los chicos de nuestra edad.

No niego que tenga las hormonas alborotadas, que diga cosas que lastimen, que beba hasta perder el control de sí mismo, que le gusten las fiestas alborotadas de gente, y que disfrute ver contoneándose a las chicas. No lo niego, tampoco niego que me esté utilizando para bajar sus hormonas de macho cabrío, ni que sea su muñequita de trapo a la cual maneja con hilos invisibles convirtiéndola en su marioneta.

No niego nada ya que es un chico, un chico con diecisiete años además, y que es parecido a los demás. Son todos iguales aunque Shaoran desprende otro aura diferente.

Me ha tocado, me ha besado con violencia, me acunado en sus brazos, me ha cuidado en su casa bastante tiempo, me cuida a pesar de todo y aún no ha intentado nada malo conmigo. Es cierto que la noche de la fiesta casi vamos más allá pero él estaba bebido y ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía por lo que no ha intentado nada conmigo_, con sus cinco sentidos activos._

Él es diferente. Cada paso, cada palabra, cada mirada, cada suspiro, cada pensamiento, en cada sitio… Siempre es diferente. Se ve como un hombre que sabe lo que hace y que soporta una carga muy pesada él solo y que él solo soporta con sus hombros. Se ve mayor, distante, seguro, con confianza. Sabe lo que hace y cuando lo tiene que hacer. Aún no lo he visto dudar ni un segundo.

Siempre sabe lo que hacer, siempre sabe como cuidarme, siempre sabe como animarme, siempre sabe lo que tiene que hacer en mis locuras, siempre sabe como distraerme. Siempre… Es diferente y único.

Ya estábamos casi recostados, yo ya sentía la puerta del coche en mi espalda y el frío cristal contra mi cabeza. El cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo al helarme ya que todavía estaba muy mojada. Shaoran pareció darse cuenta y puso su mano, la que estaba en mi espalda, entre el cristal y mi cabeza para que yo no lo tocara al cristal sino su mano húmeda aunque caliente.

Suspiré. Sí, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Acarició mi mejilla, con su mano libre lentamente. La mano que tenía posada en su pecho subió lentamente, oyéndolo suspirar y gemir en el camino, para poder tocarle a él también la cara.

Se separó lentamente de mí, rompiendo el contacto de nuestros labios lentamente. No me desagradó en absoluto lo que hizo. He sido, y soy, muy escrupulosa y de pequeña me decían que cuando me besara con alguien, ¿qué iba a hacer?. Los besos de Shaoran no me desagradaban en absoluto.

Apoyó su frente con la mía, nuestros alientos y respiraciones se mezclaban pero nos no resultó desagradable. Me sentí bien así con él, es más, iba a besarlo yo esta vez pero un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Shaoran frunció su ceño.

-Mierda-susurró tan cerca de mi cara que volvió a producir un escalofrío- te vas a resfriar al final.

Who's gonna help us survive

_(¿Quién nos va ayudar a sobrevivir?)_

Se separó lentamente de mí, me sentí desfallecer. ¡Que idiota había sido mi cuerpo!, ¿no tenía otro momento para pasar frío?. Estornudé haciendo que Shaoran se preocupara más ya que su ceño se frunció aún más. Arrancó y puso la calefacción aunque giró por donde salía hacía otro sitio donde no fuera yo para que no me resfriara más aún y se pudiera caldear el aire.

Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y nos fuimos a su casa. Poco a poco dejé de acurrucarme en mí ya que entraba en calor. Shaoran cogió mi mano cuando vio que mis dientes dejaban de castañear.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?.

Lo miré, pude ver que me miraba de reojo aunque no dejaba de dejar mirar la carretera. Asentí sonriéndole aunque me encontraba algo débil.

-Estoy muy bien-aseguré intentando sonar fuerte pero me salió más bien como un susurro.

La mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía paró rápidamente en mi frente. La dejó un rato allí mientras que yo cerraba los ojos por su contacto. Me sentía algo rara y mal. Seguro que tendría algunas décimas.

-Estás calentona- aseguró Shaoran quien quitó la mano de mi frente y la puso en mis chapetas, las cuales estaban muy rojas o eso veía en el retrovisor que estaba en mi lado- Tienes unas décimas.

Lo que yo decía.

-Me daré un baño caliente y dormiré un poco, seguro que se me pasa.

Le sonreí con todas las fuerzas que pude, que no eran muchas. Me miró rápidamente preocupado. Entrelazó otra vez su mano con la mía.

-Eres tonta, si me hubieras escuchado te hubieras llevado el paraguas nada de esto hubiera pasado-me regañó de nuevo. Pero yo no lo escuchaba exactamente.

Me acurruqué un poco de lado, justo mirándolo a él, y, ya que su mano y la mía aún seguían juntas, llevé su mano a mi mejilla, la que estaba pegando al asiento. Me sentía algo mejor así y con los ojos cerrados. Me dolía la cabeza algo aunque supongo que aguantaré hasta tomarme una aspirina.

Shaoran empezó a mover los dedos, de la mano que estaba contra mi mejilla, para acariciármela un poco. El coche no tardó en pararse, tal vez yo me dormí en el trayecto un poco y ni me enteré, no tengo ni idea pero tampoco es que me importe mucho.

Pude escuchar la puerta del coche abrirse y cerrarse, haciendo desaparecer la mano de Shaoran de mi mejilla, y luego volverse a abrir. Noté como me quitaba el cinturón y me alzaba para acunarme en sus brazos. Me apoyé en el pecho de Shaoran, el cual estaba todavía húmedo.

Él también se resfriaría, si no lo estaba ya. En el ascensor también me mantuvo en brazos pero me tuve que bajar cuando tuvo que abrir la puerta del apartamento ya que, DEBO quitarle esa costumbre, tenía que coger las llaves que se encontraban en su bolsillo trasero, en serio TENGO que quitarle esa costumbre de guardarlo todo en los bolsillos traseros o un día rompería algo, o se lo robarían. Luego se lamentaría.

Caminé, o vagabundeé, hasta nuestra habitación. Abrí lentamente la puerta oyendo un ruido por parte de esta, ruido al cual no le hice ni caso. Shaoran también vino detrás de mí arrastrando tristemente los pies. Cogí ropa de su armario, no me importó lo que fuera, solo quería cambiarme para no estar tan mojada. Shaoran también cogió ropa al azar y empezó a quitarse la camiseta.

Le miré la cara, no se veía muy bien. Me acerqué a él mientras que se desabrochaba los pantalones, pero no me importó, ni a él tampoco. Me puse de puntillas y le besé lentamente la frente, tenía fiebre, y alta.

-También tienes fiebre-aseguré con voz de muerta.

We're in the fight of our lives

_(Estamos en la pelea de nuestras vidas.)_

Se encogió de hombros y terminé de quitarse los pantalones. Sería mejor que se tumbara un rato y le pusiera un paño frío.

-No te pongas nada-le detuve cuando se intentó poner la camiseta. Me miró raro por lo que me apresuré a aclararle el porqué- acuéstate. Te traeré un paño caliente.

Negó con la cabeza y él fue quien desapareció por la puerta para coger el paño. Joder, ninguno estábamos bien como para cuidar del otro, mierda. Me dispuse a quitarme la ropa algo lenta, no me importaba mucho que Shaoran me viera sin ropa, tampoco me miraría en su estado ni yo en el mío. Me puse una camiseta sin pantalones, lo que tenía que hacer es ir ligera de ropa. Shaoran apareció por la puerta cuando terminé de recoger toda la ropa que había en el suelo mojada.

Se sentó en la cama y me indicó que me sentara delante de él. Le obedecí y me puso un paño frío que me relajó un poco la cabeza y normalizó un poco la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir la temperatura de Shaoran en mi espalda ya que su pecho tocaba con mi espalda. Joder, él estaba peor que yo.

-¿Y tú eras el que no se resfriaba nunca?-pregunté intentando sonar molesta, pero no lo logré. Se encogió de hombros rozando los mío, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

(And we're not ready to die)

_((Y no estamos dispuestos a morir))_

Pasó la mano que tenía libre, ya que la otra estaba en mi frente con el pañuelo, por mi cintura y dejó caer su cabeza en mi espalda.

Noté que respiraba con dificultad por lo que me puse tensa. Retiré la mano de mi frente y cogí el paño para ponérselo. Su mano calló como si nada en mi regazo, realmente estaba muerto.

Me giré un poco y lentamente para que no se cayera. Le cogí del mentón y le levanté la cara. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su boca abierta cogiendo aire y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Mierda, estaba muy mal.

Lo dejé caer lentamente en la cama para que pudiera dormir un poco. Intentó decirme algo pero si hablaba se le entrecortaba más la respiración. Tenía que llevarlo a un médico, tenía demasiada fiebre. Pero yo sola no podía con él, debía llamar a alguien para que me ayudara a llevarlo hasta allí.

-Shaoran, ¿donde está tu móvil?.

-No quiero ir al médico-contestó secamente, tuvo que coger varias veces mucho aire- Es solo un resfriado como el tuyo.

-Tienes más fiebre que yo-le dije para hacerlo racionar un poco. Le acaricié la mejilla lentamente, él cerró los ojos por mi contacto.

-Se me pasa, te lo prometo.

-¡Y después dices que yo estoy loca!-contesté enfadada pero el solo me dedicó un pequeña sonrisa y luego cerró los ojos para dormir un poco. Suspiré.

Este hombre era un caso perdido.

Me levanté lentamente para no hacerle daño ni despertarlo, ya que yo estaba encima de él, y me dirigí hacia el baño para conseguir una aspirina para mí o algo. Revolví por el botiquín hasta encontrar lo que quería. Sonreí levemente y fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para tomármela.

Era algo grande pero, tras varios intentos, logré tomármela. Arrastré mis pies hasta la habitación donde Shaoran se encontraba durmiendo. Me acerqué y le toqué la frente y las mejillas, las cuales estaban muy sonrojadas. Seguía teniendo algo de fiebre y todavía respiraba con dificultad ya que su boca estaba abierta y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente aunque irregularmente.

Me senté en el suelo a su lado. Con mis brazos hice una almohada donde eché la cabeza mientras que lo miraba dormir. Parecía un niño pequeño.

Who's gonna fight for the weak

_(¿Quién va a luchar por los débiles?.)_

Me había preocupado bastante ya que es algo muy común que yo me enferme pero Shaoran no parece una persona que enferme con facilidad. Y todo por la maldita tormenta que caía fuera, la cual aún duraba.

Es un día de perros.

Cerré lentamente mis párpados aunque los volvía a abrir ya que no quería dormirme ahora pues tenía que cuidar a Shaoran. Si se encontraba mal o la fiebre subía tenía que estar pendiente, pero me fue imposible ya que mi fiebre también actuó sin darme otra opción.

* * *

Entresueños pude escuchar algo, algo que tamborileaba mi cabeza, la cual me dolía bastante aunque me había tomado la pastilla. Abrí los ojos asustada, ¿y si había pasado un día y nos habíamos dormido?.

Miré a Shaoran, seguía durmiendo como un bebé aunque ya parecía que no se encontraba tan mal. Le toqué un poco la cara y el pecho para ver su temperatura corporal, estaba normalizándose lentamente. Sonreí y le quité el pañuelo para mojarlo de nuevo y ponérselo cuando me dí cuenta de que lo que me había despertado seguía sonando.

Who's gonna make 'em believe

_(¿Quién los hará creer?.)_

El teléfono.

Me levanté lentamente mientras que le echaba un ojo a la hora que era. Las seis, genial. NO habíamos ni comido y yo ya tenía algo de hambre, pero ahora no era hora de comer nada aunque tampoco me voy a morir de hambre…

El sonido del teléfono seguía oyéndose por todo el piso. Aligeré el paso para que Shaoran no se despertara por culpa del teléfono.

-¿Sí?-pregunté cuando cogí el teléfono.

**-¿Sakura?-**preguntó la voz del teléfono.

-Sí, soy yo-respondí decidida- ¿quién eres tú?.

**-¿Tan rápido te olvidas de la gente con la que hablas en el día?-**preguntó la voz. Esperen…

-¿Emi?.

**-En carne y hueso.**

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

_(Tengo un héroe (¡Tengo un héroe!))_

Sonreí levemente por su respuesta. Miré hacia la habitación para ver si Shaoran se había despertado, lo bueno era que no se había ni inmutado. No es que tuviera un sueño muy ligero que digamos…

-Shaoran ahora mismo está durmiendo, ¿quieres que le diga algo?.

**-Quería preguntarte a ti, no ha Shaoran**- me tensé. ¿Qué era lo que quería conmigo?.

-¿Y que es?-contesté dudosa. No sé si quiero saberlo…

**-¿Shaoran ha hecho algo raro?-**fruncí mi ceño.

-No, solo está en la cama con fiebre.

**-¿¡Con fiebre!. ¿¡Qué le ha pasado!, ¿¡cómo se encuentra**!-se alteró Emi chillándome en el oído. Por poco y me deja sorda del todo, menos mal que retiré algo el teléfono.

Volví a mirar a ver si Shaoran se había levantado a causa de los gritos de Emi pero seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Suspiré, menos mal que no se había despertado.

-Está algo mejor, es que se mojó cuando me recogió ya que salió a por mí, cosa que no debió de hacer.

**-No, Sakura. Eso era a lo que me refería cuando te he preguntado si ha hecho algo malo. Esta mañana vomitó sangre.**

Me quedé de piedra. Shaoran volvió a vomitar sangre…

-¿Otra vez?.

**-¿Hubo más veces?.**

-Cuando se peleó con Shin para ayudarme, después vomitó, unos días después, sangre mientras que se reía ya que se atragantó y se puso a toser. Creí que era por los golpes-expliqué asustada.

Livin' in me

_(Viviendo en mí.)_

Me temblaban las piernas, mis manos casi no me respondían, podía sentir que mi labio me temblaba y seguro que tartamudeaba. Esto no podía estar pasando… Shaoran no podía estar enfermo…

**-Dios… Sakura debo de hablar contigo personalmente, ¿podrás venir al parque pingüino dentro de una hora?.**

-Sí-acepté, necesitaba saber porqué Shaoran se encontraba así y tenía una ligera sensación de que Emi sabía algo o por lo menos lo deducía.

**-Está bien, te veo allí.**

-Hasta luego.

Colgamos inmediatamente. Caí de bruces al suelo, las piernas me fallaron, no querían sostenerme más. La realidad me aterró, Shaoran estaba enfermo. No podía creérmelo todavía, creo que nunca me lo creeré. ¡Por Dios!, estamos hablando de Shaoran.

El chico que me atormenta, el que se ríe de mí, el que me insulta, el que se enfada por lo que digo, el que me cuida, el que me besa, el que me protege, el que me odia, el que me acoge cuando lo necesito… Estamos hablando de mi Shaoran, y mi Shaoran no es así. ¡Claro que no!. ¡Él es un buen chico!, no puede estar enfermo…

Me tapé la boca con las manos, no quería despertarlo con mis gemidos ni con mis sollozos.

Shaoran enfermo… Esas palabras NUNCA se utilizarían en la misma frase, no podía ser… ¿Por qué estaba enfermo?, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba?. Puede que Emi se haga una idea y que me lo vaya a decir cuando vaya al parque.

_Dios, por favor… No le hagas esto a Shaoran, a Shaoran no… _

Pero si estaba enfermo deberíamos de ayudarle, puede que sea algo grave o algo que no tiene importancia pero yo quiero ayudarle. Quiero que sepa que pase lo que pase puede contar conmigo, que no está solo. Puede hacerlo siempre…

Sollocé y gemí bastante fuerte. Me callé yo misma ya que me asusté hasta yo. Shaoran… Me levanté corriendo, aún con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos, para ver si se había despertado pero no, seguía durmiendo. Solté el aire que había estado guardando desde hace rato.

No tendría que llorar, si Shaoran estaba enfermo debería darle toda mi fuerza y no llorar además… No es seguro todavía, tendría que hablar con Emi. Tengo que dejar de ponerme la venda antes de la caída.

Saqué una sonrisa, forzada para intentar animarme, y me dispuse ha hacer algo de comer para cuando Shaoran despertara. Me dolía muchísimo dejarle solo en el estado en el que estaba pero necesitaba saber que Shaoran estaba bien.

No tardé mucho en hacerle un bocadillo pues, seguramente, cuando él se despertara sería de noche. Tal vez cuando yo venga él se despierte pero por si acaso le dejé cosas para comer. Fui a la habitación y me puse cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pero era largo. No quería resfriarme más de lo que estaba.

La pastilla parecía hacer efecto ya que el dolor de cabeza se esfumó poco a poco, y la fiebre también remitía ya que no me sentía tan mal como antes. Fui al cuarto de baño de nuevo y cogí otra pastilla, esta vez no para mí, sino para Shaoran.

Mojé el paño en agua fría, ya que estaba allí, lo estrujé bien para que no se mojara mucho. Volví a la habitación en la cual dejé la pastilla y un vaso de agua para que se la pudiera tomar bien y sin levantarse. Le puse el paño en la frente y ya que estaba lo toqué un poco para ver si la fiebre remitía.

Sonreí, no estaba tan mal como antes, tenía hasta mejor cara. Cogí lápiz y papel, el cual encontré desperdigado por su escritorio, y le escribí una carta para que no se preocupara.

'_Shaoran, salí un rato. Tómate la pastilla que te he dejado, come algo del bocadillo que te he hecho (está en la cocina, en la encimera al lado del microondas), si tienes más hambre hazte algo más. Te prometo que no tardaré así que cuando termines acuéstate de nuevo para que la fiebre remita. Cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería'_

La releí para saber si lo había puesto todo. Cuando terminé la doblé y la dejé al lado del vaso de agua con la aspirina y le puse; _Para Shaoran de Sakura._ Espero que me haga caso a lo que le digo aunque lo dudo.

Suspiré, seguro que no me haría ni puñetero caso y haría lo que le daba la gana. Espero volver pronto para que no haga nada malo. Le dí un rápido beso en su sonrojada mejilla como despedida. Gruñó y se removió un poco, la suerte que tuvo es que el año no se le cayó. Se lo coloqué mejor y, tras una última mirada para recopilar todo y saber que todo estaba bien, salí de la habitación.

Cogí un paraguas y me encaminé por las pequeñas calles de Tomoeda.

La verdad es que el parque pingüino me pillaba algo lejos y la tormenta no es que remitiera mucho desde esta mañana, aún así aligeré mi paso para no llegar tarde a la cita con Emi. Me daba igual la tormenta, me daba igual que mis vaqueros se estuvieran poniendo chorreando, me daba igual que me faltara la respiración, me daba igual que las corrientes de aire casi se llevan mi paraguas, solo quería llegar pronto para que pudiera sacarme esa idea de la cabeza.

Quiero saber que le pasa a Shaoran.

I'm gonna fight for what's right

_(Voy a pelear por lo correcto)_

Sonreí cuando divisé el parque pingüino. Corrí hasta él, quería saberlo, no quería que Shaoran estuviera enfermo.

Emi estaba allí, echada en una farola, debajo de su paraguas para no mojarse. Le sonreí cuando entré en el parque aún corriendo. Me paré delante de ella intentando normalizar mi respiración.

-Hola, Sakura-me saludó con una sonrisa algo falsa y preocupada. Las dos pensábamos en lo mismo: ayudar a Shaoran.

- Hola, Emi-susurré mientras que cogía la última bocanada de aire.

-¿Nos metemos dentro del pingüino para hablar mejor?-ofreció.

Asentí y, como pudimos, entramos en el pequeño hueco que había. Las dos cupimos, algo justas, pero cupimos dentro.

Los ojos azules de Emi se posaban fuera del pingüino, observaban como el suelo se mojaba por las gotas que caían. Nos abrazamos a nuestras piernas instintivamente.

Creí que el silencio iba a durar mucho rato ya que parecía que Emi se estaba pensando las palabras correctas para decirme algo importante. Mi desesperación iba creciendo poco a poco. Quería saber que le pasaba, exactamente, a Shaoran y si yo podía ayudar en algo.

-Sakura-susurró lentamente, arrastrando un poco las sílabas. La miré aunque ella siguió mirando como la lluvia empapaba el mojado y embarrado suelo del parque- lo que te voy a contar no debería decírtelo, pero tengo una extraña sensación de que tú eres la única que podrá ayudarle en esto.

Me miró, esmeralda y zafiro se cruzaron y los dos trasmitían exactamente lo mismo; Angustia y dolor.

Angustia por no saber que pasaba exactamente y dolor por creer que Shaoran no podría salvarse de algo, algo que se lo estaba comiendo lentamente…

-Escucha, yo te digo la historia pero tú no puedes preguntar. No te diré si te la contaré entera, tampoco te aseguro decirte toda la verdad y no engañarte con algo para salvarme el pellejo y mucho menos te daré detalles de lo que yo no quiera. Solo escucharás lo que yo te diga y después puedes creértelo o no-tomó un poco del frío aire y miró de nuevo a la lluvia- Te juro que yo te lo diría todo pero no soy la indicada por lo que no puedo decirte la verdad exacta, no debería contarte nada de lo que te voy a decir pero, me preocupa Shaoran y mucho.

Asentí, la escucharía en todo sin interrumpirla. Cogió aire mientras que cerraba los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir me miró seriamente.

Today I'm speaking my mind

_(Hoy está hablando mi mente)_

-El problema de Shaoran se podría resumir en dos simples palabras; su madre-fruncí mi ceño sin entender nada. Estuve tentada a preguntarle que tendría que ver ella aquí pero me mordí la lengua, debía estar callada y no preguntar nada- Su madre es diferente, él la odia.

.-Puede que sea por eso por lo que no crea en nadie o por su culpa no puede ver a la mujer como una persona. Nunca entendí muy bien la mente de Shaoran, creo que nunca lo haré. Puede que no lo haya intentado con todas mis ganas, puede que el muro que haya levantado entre él y el mundo sea demasiado grande para escalarlo. Solo sé que si la hija de puta de su madre no hubiera echo lo que hizo, Shaoran no sería así. Puedo poner la mano en el fuego y hasta apostar mi vida por ello.

No seguía mucho el hilo de todo esto pero estaba segura de que todo lo que Emi decía era importante. No quería perderme nada de lo que decía, todo tendría un significado que debía de buscar por lo que seguí atenta a todo lo que decía o hacía. A cada parpadeo, a cada mueca de dolor o de disgusto, a cada suspiro, a cada mirada perdida, a cada susurro…

Todo era importante, estaba segura.

-La madre de Shaoran engañó a su padre-abrí los ojos como platos. Él… Poco a poco las piezas perdidas del puzle sin estrenar, como aquel que dice, empezaron a aparecer y a colocarse en el lugar en el cual le correspondía- Su padre empezó a beber, a drogarse y a intentar suicidarse. Murió por exceso de mierda en el cuerpo.

.-Shaoran era el heredero de todo lo que su padre dejó ya que Shaoran amaba a su padre. Él era rico, un niño pequeño malcriado, egocéntrico y creído. Siempre ha sido muy guapo, bastante guapo. Sobre todo cuando sonreía, con solo quince años ya parecía un Dios griego, no te cuento cuando era pequeño… -suspiró- Pero sus maravillosos quince años acabaron con la muerte de su padre, y lo peor era que él era tan cercano a su padre que cayó en un pozo sin fondo.

Un pozo sin fondo… Shaoran sufrió tanto o más que yo. Ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado.

-Su madre se quedó con la custodia y él… bueno, empezó a tomar cosas que no debería y empezó a pelearse con los que se metían con su padre por morir así, por morir por la persona que la engañó-ambas hicimos una mueca de desagrado.

.-Su madre lo pilló algo bebido y drogado por lo que lo metió en un reformatorio, allí fue donde yo lo conocí. Yo estaba por razones diferentes, mis padres no podían cuidar de mí y las personas a las que me dejaban a cargo juraban que era el mismísimo diablo-rió un poco, exageradamente. Dándome a entender que todo era mentira, pero que a ella poco le importó que la metieran allí- Pero eso es otra historia… Bueno, conocí a Shaoran allí. Unos tipos se estaban metiendo, algo normal allí, conmigo por la posición de mis padres, son ricos, ¿sabes?-pude ver una pequeña sombra de tristeza en sus ojos. Algo le había pasado con sus padres, quería preguntarle para que se sintiera mejor pero no podía. Debía estar callada si quería que me contara lo que pasó- Shaoran, al principio, pasó de mí ya que yo me defendía con uñas y dientes, nunca se meten conmigo por lo mismo además siempre que se meten conmigo Shaoran, Eita y Lucy van y bueno… Lo mismo que te protegeríamos a ti- me sonrojé un poco.

And if it kills me tonight

_(Y si me matan esta noche.)_

A ver, recopilemos datos. Shaoran era así por su madre, Emi y Shaoran se conocieron en el reformatorio y Emi… Emi tenía algo que le preocupaba con su familia. Cada persona tenemos un pasado que nos aterra y que nos persigue hasta convertirnos en lo que somos en el presente y, aunque no lo queramos, eso nos marca de por vida.

Emi tomó aire y volvió a mirarme. Sus ojos zafiros mostraban que se estaba desahogando y que lo necesitaba. Yo sabía que ella no me mentía, no gana nada con hacerlo. Lo único que queremos es ver a Shaoran bien, por eso teníamos que confiar entre nosotras.

-Shaoran le pegó una verdadera paliza a esos tipos cuando vio que eran demasiados contra mí y que podía hacerme cosas que no quisiera-volvió a mirar a la lluvia, la cual caía con más insistencia, como si quisiera borrar del mapa la tierra. Sonrió melancólicamente- No me dejó ni agradecérselo. En ese momento pensé que era un tipo raro, había oído sobre él, el chico invencible y temido por todos, pero no pensé que era cierto. Olvidé lo que pasó en unos días, hasta que lo ví chillándole a una muchacha, una chica de cabellos de oro-me miró para saber si sabía quien era pero yo solo negué con la cabeza. No podía hacerme una idea ya que yo no estaba allí. Volvió a mirar al vacío y sonrió- Lucy-concluyó.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Shaoran le gritaba a Lucy?, sé que Shaoran no tiene muy buen genio y que es algo cabezota y testarudo pero no pensé que le gritara a Lucy, nunca. Se veían muy bien juntos. Guardaban las distancias pero aún así no veía rencor entre ellos.

-Lucy-susurró tranquilamente cerrando los ojos- Lucy es lo más cercano que tuvo Shaoran de lo que todos llaman; el primer amor- creo ahora mismo me comparan con algo, debo de ser un auténtico palo. Ni siquiera respiro…- Pero nunca lo averiguaré, Shaoran es muy cerrado de mente en el tema del amor. No cree en eso, espero que algún día se enamore de verdad, se lo merece- Suspiró. Yo aún no me creía lo que escuchaba por lo que, seguramente, mi cara sería todo un poema. Estaba segura- Él le gritaba algo de que era como todas; una hija de puta; Lucy no parecía ni inmutarse, lo que parecía que enfadaba aún más a Shaoran. Le dijo algo que no llegué a escuchar ya que se lo susurró al oído pero si pareció sorprender a Lucy ya que se tensó y abrió los ojos como platos. Después él se fue sin mirarla siquiera y Lucy cayó al suelo llorando a lágrima viva. Supongo que le dijo algo que no debería, nunca se lo pregunté y no se lo preguntaré-me miró para ver como estaba pero yo aún no asimilaba todo lo que decía. No me podía creer nada de lo que estaba oyendo. Me acarició un poco la cara mientras que me sonreía dulcemente.

.-Empecé a hacer migas con él poco a poco ya que me pareció alguien curioso pero al principio me ignoraba. Supongo que empezó a hablar conmigo por lo pesada que era para que le dejara en paz-sonrió- Empecé a conocer sus costumbres de vida, lo que hacía, lo que decía… Todo estaba bien calculado, lo quiera o no. Shaoran no hace nada para equivocarse, lo quiera o no-nuestras miradas chocaron una vez más. Levantó mi cabeza un poco más con ambas manos y se acercó un poco a mí- Shaoran no te ayudó por nada, ni te cuida por que le das lástima. Supongo que después de todo lo hace sin querer pero tarde o temprano todo saldrá a la luz y tú serás alguien importante en su vida. Nunca lo he visto preocuparse por nadie como lo hace contigo-cerré los ojos intentando calmar un poco mi respiración agitada- Como te toca el pelo, como te mira, como te protege, como te cuida, como te besa, como te habla… Eres diferente para él-mi corazón se aceleró y abrí los ojos de golpe.

Podía sentir que temblaba ligeramente, tal vez sea por el frío o tal vez sea por lo que Emi decía. Nunca lo sabré pero poco me importa. Solo me reprocho a mí misma por no saber estarme quieta oyendo lo que Emi me decía sin mostrar emoción alguna. Pero no entendía porque no podía ser de piedra, quería que lo que Emi decía no me importara. Yo solo quería ayudar a Shaoran como él lo hizo conmigo.

-Yo también seguí sus pasos porque creía que así sería como él, que podría entenderlo pero nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré. Aún sigue haciendo lo que hacía hace unos años, aunque menos, y me alegro de que así sea porque si seguía con ese ritmo moriría- esa palabra hizo efecto en mí. Abrí los ojos como platos, y grité, no me importó romper el trato;

-¡No!. Emi debemos de hacer algo, Shaoran no puede estar enfermo-le rogué entre lágrimas. La cogí de los hombros y la balanceé un poco intentando que racionara pero ella solo me sonrió con bastante angustia.

-Sakura-me tomó la cara mientras que yo seguí llorando. Su voz era muy dulce aunque ella también temblaba. Antes de decirme lo siguiente cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que estos le permitieron y su labio tembló. Los volvió a abrir y susurró las palabras que se quedaron grabadas de por vida, como fuego, marcándome- salir del mundo de las drogas es casi imposible por no decir imposible.

Era una piedra, una piedra sin sentimientos en ese momento. No lloré, no grité, no temblé, no hice nada en ese momento. Mi cara era inexpresiva. No me creía lo que acababa de salir por los dulces labios de Emi.

_Shaoran se había drogado._

_Shaoran se drogaba._

_Shaoran se moriría si seguía así._

(I will be ready to die)

_((Estaré listo para morir))_

-¿Sakura?, ¡Sakura!. ¡Reacciona Sakura!-gritó moviéndome lentamente.

La miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mi cabeza se inclinó lentamente hacia un lado, estaba segura de que daba miedo pero poco me importaba. Podía sentir que temblaba descontrolada y no era precisamente del frío que hacía. Las gotas que caían retumbaban en mi cabeza haciendo eco, sentía que el mundo se había parado de repente.

Él era el primero que me había prohibido drogarme y hacer locuras y él era el primero que lo hacía. No sentía rabia ni furia por lo que me dijo, sentía impotencia por no haberme dado cuenta antes y poder haberle ayudado a él también desde el principio.

La ayuda, el cariño, los consejos… Todo lo que me había dado era solo porque yo era igual que él en ciento modo. No era porque sentía pena, era porque quería que no cayera en el pozo que él cayó y vivir lo que él vivió.

A hero's not afraid to give his life

_(Un héroe no tiene miedo de dar su vida)_

No sé si sentirme alagada o decepcionada.

Si tuviera a Shaoran delante lo ahogaría poco a poco, le gritaría y luego le besaría con furia, con la misma furia con la que él me besaba. Todavía no me creía nada. Entonces fue cuando me dí cuenta de algo… Emi me dijo que tal vez no me diría la verdad.

Reí sádicamente mirando al techo del pingüino.

-Ahora lo entiendo…-susurré lentamente. Emi me miró preocupada, que buena actriz era. Me levanté lentamente y salí del pingüino, Emi me miró atenta para saber lo que hacía y algo precavida por si acaso. Abrí mis brazos, levanté la cabeza para mirar al cielo gris. Un rayo cayó seguido de un trueno, cerré los ojos- ¡Todo es mentira!-grité.

-¿¡Qué!-gritó Emi, la escuché levantarse y acercarse a mí. Me cogió de los hombros y me movió con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Vamos, Sakura!, ¡raciona!. ¡No te he mentido en nada!.

Volví a reír algo exagerada. Abrí los ojos pero no la miré. Ella me abrazó, cosa que no me esperaba, y yo abrí los ojos como platos. Me apretó más a ella pero era como abrazar a un palo ya que yo ni siquiera le correspondí el abrazo.

A hero's gonna save me just in time

_(Un héroe va a salvarme justo a tiempo.)_

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto-me susurró en el oído- Esta mañana cuando tú has llamado a Shaoran él estaba vomitando algo de sangre, por eso te lo cogí yo-explicó lentamente

Resulta que después de todo mi sexto sentido no fallaba…

-Supongamos que te creo-le dije. Ella se separó de mí aunque dejó las manos en mis hombros, me miró expectante- ¿qué quieres que haga yo?. ¡Él puede hacer lo que quiere!-grité sonriendo sin importarme parecer una loca. Era algo extraño pero no me sentía mal, tenía ganas de reír Ahora si que me he vuelto loca…

Emi frunció su ceño preocupada.

-¡Sé que te hará caso!, ¡ya de te dije que Shaoran se comporta contigo diferente!.

Reí sarcásticamente.

**Estás loca.**

Amplié mi sádica sonrisa.

Lo estoy, pero tampoco es que importe mucho.

I need a hero to save me now

_(Necesito un héroe para salvarme ahora)_

-Que me hará caso-repetí bajito. Una carcajada se escapó de mi boca sin quererlo. La empujé para que dejara de tocarme- ¡Nadie en este mundo me hará caso!-grité feliz, como si eso no me importara. Y no lo hacía, ahora no- Tampoco me importa-canté dando vueltas en mí con los brazos abiertos. La tormenta me estaba mojando bien, pero tampoco es que fuera de vida o muerte.

-¡Por Dios, Sakura!, ¿¡piensas en lo que dices!-me gritó.

Me paré en seco y me volteé a verla inocentemente. Volví a sonreír sádicamente.

-¡Qué más da lo que diga!-alcé mis brazos mientras que sonreía- ¡Mira como llueve, ojalá que nos ahogáramos todos!. ¡Así todo terminaría bien!-grité mirando al cielo como si eso fuera un ruego.

I need a hero (save me now)

_(Necesito un héroe (Para salvarme ahora))_

Lo que no me esperaba es la cachetada que ella me dio.

Mi semblante cambió drásticamente. Dejé de sonreír y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Me toqué la mejilla afectada por el golpe. Emi tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los dientes lo más fuerte que podía.

-¿¡Crees que puedes huir siempre!. ¡Pues te equivocas, Sakura!. ¡Esto es la cruda realidad!, ¡te guste o no es tu vida!-volvió a cogerme de los hombros y a balancearme-¡lo que pase en ella te marcará para siempre, debes de aceptarlo de una vez!. ¡Pasa página de una vez!. Deja de lamentarte por lo que pasó en la otra y pasa página en el cuento de tu vida. ¡Si no lo haces no sabrás que al final te espera un final feliz que terminará con un; fueron felices y comieron perdices!.

Bajé mi mirada, mi pelo cubrió mis ojos y parte de mi cara. Cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude y apreté mis dientes. Una lágrima traicionera cayó por mi mejilla sonrojada hasta morir en mi barbilla.

Mis rodillas flaquearon y caí al suelo embarrado.

Emi tenía razón, diga lo que diga nunca paso página. ¿Cómo me voy a proponer ser feliz si sigo en la misma página una y otra vez?. Estaba harta de esto, no lo niego. Estaba harta de sentirme así de mal, quería pasar página pero no podía.

-No puedo-susurré entre sollozos, me abracé a mis misma mientras que me inclinaba un poco al suelo-No puedo pasar página-me tapé los oídos con ambas manos, ni siquiera yo quería escucharme.

Temblaba bastante y los sollozos me sacudían. El aire me faltaba algunas veces.

-Sí que puedes Sakura-me susurró Emi, la cual estaba de cuclillas a mi lado y me apoyaba con su mano en mi hombro. Seguía llorando aunque lo que dijera fuera cierto. Sé que estaba harta de llorar pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de llorar, puede que sea porque me he vuelto débil- Todos podemos pasar página.

Una punzada cruzó mi pecho.

-¿Shaoran también?-pregunté algo bajo pero ella me entendió ya que asintió. Dejé de taparme los oídos y miré al suelo mojado y embarrado.

-Por eso te he hecho venir aquí, necesitamos sacarle de su mundo. Debe de pasar página.

Asentí y la miré.

Emi me sonreía con toda la dulzura del mundo. Se incorporó y me tendió la mano para que yo también me levantara. Miré su mano desde el suelo.

-Podemos hacerlo juntas-prometió mientras que extendía su sonrisa.

Levanté mi mano para cogérsela, pero la retiré enseguida. Yo no podía ayudar a Shaoran si yo no pasaba página o si no nos hundiríamos los dos.

-Yo no puedo ayudarle-grité volviendo a taparme los oídos- Lo hundiré conmigo.

Apreté los dientes todo como estos me lo permitieron. Por mucho que lo intentara todo, las cartas ya estaban echadas. Me quedaría en esa página estancada.

-¡Sakura!-levanté mi cabeza asustada aunque no la miré, solo abrí los ojos para mirar otra vez al vacío- ¡La esperanza es lo último que se pierde!-aseguró.

Abrí mis ojos tanto como estos me lo permitían y mis manos se cerraron un poco más a mis orejas.

-Yo ya la perdí-confesé.

Emi se agachó desesperada y acercó tanto la cara a la mía que podía sentir su respiración. La miré de reojo, respiraba entrecortadamente, sus puños estaban apretados, su boca fruncida y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Eso no es lo que yo ví en la fiesta-prometió. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, apreté mi mandíbula y me tapé más lo oídos. No quería oírle, pero al parecer ella ya esperaba esa reacción ya que habló más fuerte- ¡Cuando os ví a Shaoran y a ti juntos volví a creer en mí misma!-reconoció.

No quería escucharla…

No quiero…

-¡Tenías juntos unas ganas de vivir que deslumbrabais!. Se os veía tan vivos que sentí envidia-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Puse todas mis fuerzas en mis manos para que mis oídos no escucharan más- Como os besabais, las miradas que os dirigíais, como os tocabais, como estabais pendientes el uno del otro… Estabais tan vivos juntos que deslumbrabais por donde pasabais juntos-cogió mis manos para que dejara de taparme los oídos. Dirigí mi cara al lado contrario a donde ella estaba- Ya habíais pasado página, juntos.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. La miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me sonrió y se volvió a levantar y a tenderme la mano.

-No volváis hacia atrás-me pidió con una hermosa sonrisa en su bella cara.

I need a hero

[Who's gonna fight for what's right]

_(Necesito un héroe._

_[¿Quién va a luchar por lo que es correcto?])_

Emi… Ella era especial. Sabe tanto y a la vez tan poco.

Le sonreí, ya era hora de hacer las cosas a mi manera y hacer que mi cuento siga como YO quiera. Y era cierto, ya había pasado página, no volvería hacía atrás.

Le cogí la mano y me ayudó levantarme.

Estábamos llenas de barro pero nos dio igual, nos dio igual que la tormenta no remitiera, nos dio igual todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos pensando en nosotras.

Fue cuando me dí cuenta de algo.

Estoy orgullosa de ser egoísta en algunos casos, porque… si yo no pienso en mí, ¿quién lo va a hacer?. Nadie, por lo que yo sola me mimaré a partir de ahora.

-Gracias-susurró.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Gracias a ti.

Sonreímos intentando demostrarle a la otra que estábamos muy contentas de hacerlo juntas, juntas haríamos que Shaoran no volviera hacia atrás. Shaoran no moriría mientras yo siga en este mundo. Y eso será mucho tiempo.

Nos despedimos después de eso, dedicándonos una sonrisa tierna, y quedamos en que mañana vendríamos a las seis en el mismo sitio para planear algo o buscar una manera para sacar a Shaoran de ese mundo.

Prometí no decir nada y mucho menos actuar raro porque a mis ojos Shaoran seguía siendo la misma persona. Puede que se drogue, que beba, que se maltrate sin quererlo, pero Shaoran era Shaoran, la persona que más me ha ayudado en este mundo.

Mi móvil vibró en mis pantalones. Lo saqué extrañada y miré quien me había llamado o mandado un mensaje. Era de Tomoyo…

¡Era cierto!. Tomoyo y su problema del embarazo. Mis manos temblaron, estaba segura de que aquí me diría si podría estar embarazada o no. Seguí andando por las oscuras calles, solo alumbradas por una farola de vez en cuando, debajo de mi paraguas.

Debía leerlo, pero… ¿Estaba preparada?. Si mi mejor amiga estaba embarazada tan joven no sabría lo que haría, no, miento. Mataría a Eriol

Al final lo abrí y empecé a leerlo.

'_Falsa alarma. Todo en orden, preciosa. Gracias por lo de esta mañana, espero que tú también estés muy bien._

_Te quiero, Tomoyo'_

No sabía si chillar, cantar, bailar debajo de la lluvia, alegrarme o sonreír. Por lo que lo hice todo.

Chillé sin que me importara que me miraran raro, canté _'I'm singing in the rain'_ mientras que daba la vuelta en una farola con el paraguas abajo, reí mientras sonreía. Mi amiga no estaba embarazada y eso había que celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Casi se puede decir que volví a la casa de Shaoran bailando y cantando. No, esperen. Bailé y canté todo el camino. Cuando llegué al portal de Shaoran saqué la llave que me dio el otro día para que pudiera entrar y salir cuando quisiera. Empapé todo el portal haciendo que varia gente me mirara raro. Dentro del ascensor me encontré con una abuela la cual me miró con cara de; 'La juventud no tiene respeto ni educación', pero solo me limité a sonreírle.

Who's gonna help us survive

_(¿Quién nos va ayudar a sobrevivir?)_

Entré en la casa de Shaoran sin hacer ruido pues seguro que él estaba durmiendo, o bueno, si me había echo caso o se había levantado. Fui a la cocina para ver si se había comido el bocadillo pero seguí intacto, por lo que me preocupé. Seguro que se moría de hambre.

Lo cogí y fui a la habitación, la cual estaba a oscura, y a tientas pude encender la luz de la mesita. Vi que la aspirina no estaba y que el vaso de agua estaba vacío, por lo menos se lo había tomado.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó una voz que retumbó en toda la habitación. Me asusté al principio, ya que pegué un repullo, pero luego asimilé que Shaoran estaba allí.

-Con Tomoyo-mentí. Lo miré, estaba acostado justo como yo me lo dejé pero echado al lado en el cual yo estaba- teníamos que hacer un trabajo y fui a su casa.

Levantó una ceja.

-¿Y tenías que ir hoy?-interrogó.

-Es como si te importara-intenté sonar molesta y la verdad es que lo conseguí.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Vienes mojada-observó.

Reí con cierto nerviosismo y fui hasta el armario para cambiarme de ropa. Cogí una camiseta de Shaoran larga y verde oscuro, creo que esa camiseta se la puso el segundo día de clase.

-El paraguas se me rompió-mentí mientras que me quitaba la camiseta de espaldas a él.

-¿Y llena de barro?.

-Me caí en un charco lleno de barro por el camino-volví a mentir. Parece que esto se me va dando mejor, ya no doy escusas estúpidas.

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

_(Necesito un héroe._

_[¿Quién va a luchar por los débiles?.])_

Me puse la camiseta larga y me quité los pantalones. Lo eché al cubo de ropa sucia que Shaoran tenía en su cuarto y me dí la vuelta para mirarlo.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo. Me acerqué lentamente a él y le toqué la frente, la cual estaba algo caliente pero no para tanto. Sus chapetas estaban algo remitidas, con cierto color rojo pero no como antes. Le toqué un poco el pecho y el cuello para ver si tenía algo de fiebre.

Febrícula.

Ya estaba mejor.

-¿Tienes hambre?-ofrecí cogiendo el bocadillo que había dejado en la mejilla y quitándole el papel de aluminio. Corté un trozo con mis dedos y se lo acerqué a la boca pero él ni se inmutó. Solo siguió mirando al techo-Que viene el avión-bromeé haciendo unas piruetas con el bocadillo de chóped.

Retuvo mi mano cogiéndola por la muñeca y me miró. Sus ojos echaban fuego.

-No me mientas nunca, ¿vale?-asentí asustada porque me hubiera descubierto. Soltó de golpe mi mano y volvió a mirar al techo.

Dejé el bocadillo y el trozo en la mesita de nuevo.

-¿No tienes hambre?-pregunté.

Who's gonna make 'em believe

_(¿Quién los hará creer?.)_

Negó con la cabeza.

Me quedé de piedra por su actual frialdad. Él no sabría que Emi me había contado eso, ¿verdad?. Si lo sabía Emi estaba muerta… Me desesperé, Emi no tenía la culpa de nada, nadie la tenía. Solo estábamos intentando ayudarle.

Me levanté de golpe pero él ni se inmutó. Ni siquiera me miró de reojo, un pequeño dolor cruzó mi pecho. ¿A qué venía tanta frialdad?.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño sin importarme su frialdad. Cogí una pastilla, por si acaso me dolía la cabeza por la noche ya que ya mismo dejaba de hacer efecto la otra, y me la metí en la boca, me la pude tragar con algo del agua que caía del grifo. No me importó si esa no fuera sana, solo quería tomármela e irme a dormir. Hoy había sido un día muy largo.

Supuse que Shaoran no tendría muchas ganas de dormir hoy conmigo, si estaba enfadado lo dudaba, por lo que me dirigí a su cuarto para coger unas sábanas limpias para poder dormir en el sofá.

Siguió mirando al techo con la luz encendida, se revolvió un poco el pelo mientras que suspiraba.

-Sakura, confío en ti-aseguró con voz decidida sin venir a cuento. Dejé de coger sábanas como una posesa y lo miré. Sin embargo él a mí no.

-¿Y eso a que viene?-pregunté molesta. No me había gustada para nada como me había tratado antes.

No me contestó, ni me miró si quiera, por lo que suspiré y dejé de coger sábanas limpias para acercarme a él. Me acosté encima suya sin dejar caer todo mi peso en él. Le cogí su cara entre mis manos.

-¿Qué he hecho para que estés así?-pregunté tiernamente. En estos casos Shaoran no raciona si le gritas o te enfadas, lo mejor es intentar comprenderle.

-No vuelvas a irte sola-ordenó con voz ruda.

Ahora sí que lo entendía todo… Él creía que yo había vuelto a hacer algo malo o sepa Dios qué. Por eso me preguntó adonde había ido y porqué estaba así, además de eso ya entiendo sus palabras y promesa de que creía en mí.

Me sentí mal mintiéndole ya que no le había contado la verdad, pero si se la contaba estaba segura de que haría una locura. Si le decía lo que Emi me había dicho hoy en la tarde me mataría a mí, por escucharlo, a Emi, por contarlo, y después se suicidaría, por habernos matado.

I need a hero

_(Necesito un héroe.)_

Uy, creo que leo demasiado…

Primera nota del día y última (cuanto tiempo sin escribir notas en mi cabeza); no leer nada más de misterio y no ver películas raras.

-No lo haré, tranquilo-le susurré cerca de su mentón el cual besé lentamente.

Shaoran lo dejó estar y ni siquiera se inmutó aunque poco me importó. Volví a besarle el mentón y luego subí hasta sus mejillas, las cuales besé cada una pasando por su barbilla. Repartí más besos pequeños y húmedos por su nariz, párpados y frente, la cual se arrugó un poco ya que frunció su ceño.

Bajé la cabeza un poco, ya que para besar toda su cara había tenido que subir un poco, y ví que fruncía su ceño. Con mis dedos pulgares acaricié lo que había de mentón cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunté cariñosamente.

-Sé que quieres sexo conmigo pero no es cuestión de ponerme los pechos en la cara para decírmelo.

Me sonrojé todo lo que podía. ¡Era cierto!, sin darme cuenta le había regalado cierto acceso a mis pechos. Me bajé rápidamente, un poco más, hasta poder poner la cabeza en su pecho el cual subía y bajaba acusa de la risa que le produjo mi reacción.

Me acarició lentamente el pelo, pero aún seguía riéndose de mí. Escondí mi cara en su pecho bastante sonrojada.

-No pasa nada, Sakura-me aseguró entre risas.

¡ I need a hero!

_(¡Necesito un héroe!)_

Pero yo no retiré la cabeza de su pecho hasta que no paró de reírse, me daba vergüenza verlo ahora a la cara.

-Yo… No quería… Esa no era… Mi intención-logré susurrar entre sonrojo y sonrojo.

Volvió a reír a carcajada limpia y yo a esconder la cara en su pecho. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?. Que yo sepa no he contado ningún chiste, ni nada parecido. Tampoco lo he hecho, ya que ni me había dado cuenta, para que se riera. Pero así está mejor.

Saqué la cabeza de su pecho mientras que él mimaba lentamente mi pelo. Nos miramos divertidos y llenos de ternura.

Sí, así estaba todo bien.

Como pude, me alcé un poco para besarle lentamente. Dejé posar por un momento mis labios sobre los suyos para luego, cuando me apeteció, moverlos lentamente. Mientras que lo besaba así podía sentir cosas diferentes que cuando me besaba con furia y violencia. Cosquilleos en la barriga y en mi pecho.

Mi respiración no se entrecortaba ni tampoco gemía, pero se sentía muy bien y al parecer a Shaoran también le gustó ya que no aumentó el ritmo del vaivén que yo había impuesto.

Con una mano le revolví lentamente el pelo mientras que con la otra le tocaba lentamente su hermosa cara. Él, sin embargo, dejó caer una de sus manos en mi espalda, casi al comienzo de mi culo, pero no lo hizo para tocarme sino para que siguiera besándolo. La otra también la posó en mi cara, la cual acarició tiernamente.

Le ayudaría a pasar página para que estuviera bien, él necesitaba y quería pasar página. Solo necesitaba un empujoncito, el empujoncito que Emi y yo le daríamos.

Porque Shaoran necesita ser feliz y no encerrarse en su mundo de oscuridad, porque se lo merece.

A hero's gonna save me just in time

_(Un héroe va a salvarme justo a tiempo)_

* * *

**Notas de la autora**; Hoee!, ¿a que no me esperabais tan pronto?. Cof, cof, perdonarme que me estoy volviendo muy maleducada. Primero el clásico; ¡Hola a todos!. Y ahora sí que comento el capítulo.

Pss, algo más contenta estoy con este aunque no me termina de convencer pero es que últimamente nada de lo que hago me convence. Le echaré el achaque soy una adolescente y no me comprendo ni a mí misma ni a los demás. Será lo más fácil así que lo haré además de que no encuentro otra razón o circunstancia para explicar lo que me pasa. De todas las maneras ya me diréis lo que os parece y si tengo que cambiar algo, bueno si queréis…

Algo que quiero dejar claro es que NO, no me he cambiado de grupo. Tal vez no os quejéis ahora pero más adelante puede ya que el siguiente capítulo tiene más música de Skillet, pero es que os prometo que no encuentro, por ahora, otras canciones que me gusten y encajen. Evanescence vendrá, y pegará fuerte al igual que los Linkin park los cuales sacarán disco el 14 de este mes aquí en España y el que se titulará; "A Thousands Suns" y del cual ya han sacado una canción a la luz (amo esa canción) titulada; The Catalyst. Linkin Park me a confirmado algo; sigue en su maravillosa y admirable línea, aunque muchos digan lo contrario. Y ya que estáis os recomiendo ver el vídeo el cual es una pasada.

Aquí tenéis más del pasado de mi Dios griego, es triste y jodido pero es su pasado y me gusta tal como está. Sakura ayudará a sacar a Shaoran de las drogas, ya visteis como reaccionó cuando Emi se lo contó. Podéis llamarla loca y también a la autora pero puede que esté viendo mucho Pandora Hearts y se me pegue algo de el loqueras de Vicent, un personaje al cual odio y se comporta como un loco. Tampoco se me ocurrió otra cosa para que Sakura hiciera al enterarse, estoy harta de que se hunda una y otra vez y llore, es cierto que aquí volvió a llorar pero la escuchó además de que lo describí por encima. Se puede decir que Sakura a partir de ahora saldrá adelante. ¡Ya podéis tirar cohetes que no la voy a hundir más! XD. El otro día releí todos los capítulos y me deprimí yo sola por lo que me harté de hundirla y estoy segura de que vosotros también estáis cansados, ¡por lo que ya está!. ^^

Lucy… No diré nada al respecto de ella y la relación con Shaoran por ahora pero ya mismo (más pronto de lo que creéis) lo tendréis puesto. Sakura empieza a sentir algo por Shaoran, pero no prometo decir cuando se dará cuenta. Por ahora os dejaré con eso dicho y en el aire. (Que mala soy, muahaha. Cof, cof XD). ¿Fuerte lo de Tomoyo, eh?. Ya no es virgen y casi cree que se ha quedado embaraza, pero no soy tan mala como para hacerla cargar con un crío con tan poca edad, aunque no prometo no dejarla embarazada ya que bueno… No sé si mi maléfica y sucia mente les hará un pequeño regalito (Muahahahaha, cof, cof. Debo de dejar de fumar! XD)

¡Capítulo más corto!. Podéis quejaros pero la inspiración no me llegaba del todo además de que quería subir el capítulo antes de empezar el instituto (maldito día 15 ¬¬) porque después me conozco y me tardo años. ¡Además!, ¡subí el capítulo en menos de un mes!. ¡Eso se merece un review! XD. Es que no quería dejaros así aunque creo que os he dejado peor que antes, muahaha.

Creo que me enrollo demasiado y no pasó a las preguntas suspense nunca así que lo haré ahora; ¿Qué es Lucy exactamente para Shaoran?, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?, ¿lograrán Emi y Sakura sacarlo del mundo de yupi a Shaoran?, ¿dejará sacarse Shaoran?, ¿qué le pasa a Sakura?, ¿volverá de una vez Sakura a su casa?, ¿quiere irse?, ¿queréis que se vaya?. ^^ ¡Yo por ahora no! XD.

Advertencia; Ya mismo empiezo el cole por lo que probablemente me tarde como siempre. Lo aviso para que después no me regañéis ¬¬ XD.

¡Y odio tener que deciros esto pero hoy no puedo contestar a vuestros valiosos reviews completos! T.T Me duele bastante decirlo pero si quería subirlo a tiempo no puedo contestar a vuestros preciosos y queridos reviews totalmente sino por encima. De verdad me lastima mucho porque me gusta muchísimo contestaros con toda la felicidad del mundo y tal vez hasta daros algún adelanto, pero se me hace imposible. Y es que ahora con la escuela y los preparativos de antes mi madre no me deja tiempo en casa ya que cuando no debemos comprar los uniformes, tengo que ir a comprar la carpeta o la mochila o los materiales… T.T Es agotador volver al cole T.T.

Antes de irme os aseguro que me encanta vuestros reviews y que lo he leído todos, he reído con ellos y hasta me he auto-castigado por vuestros regaños bien merecidos. Realmente os amo por dejarme un comentario y yo ser tan mala que no os pueda ni responder, completamente, pero pronto hay que ir al cole (para mí en dos días) y ahora es cuando menos estoy quieta por lo que he terminado el capítulo hace unos días y no pude ni colgarlo (ayer me quedé sin Internet todo el día T.T Justo ayer quería colgarlo…). Siento muchísimo no contestaros a fondo, prometo que en el siguiente os contestaré de nuevo… ^^

Gracias a aquellos que me dejaron un review, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia ya sea desde antes o acaben de leerla. ¡Me alegra muchísimo saber que os gusta! n/n. Agradecimientos en este capítulo a; **hadita-lp**(gracias por tan hermoso review ^^. Me hace muy feliz que hayas echado de menos a la historia ^^)**, ****cainat06**(prometo intentar no demorarme tanto T.T. Gracias por leerme después de todo ^^), **NeNa Li**(Gracias por tan hermoso review! ^^ Me alegro de que te saque del mundo estresado aunque te estreses de nuevo con Sakura! XD. ^^)** , ****Cuty Ligia-chan**(Kya! Preciosa!, Gracias por tan hermosísimo review! Te queroo! ^^), **Ravishing Girl**( Puchi! Cambiasteis el nombre, ¿verdad?. Hermoso! *.*. Gracias por tu hermoso review! ^^. ¿Cómo vais con Ángel de Un Demonio?. Seguro que nos sorprendéis con el siguiente! ^^)**ChOcOfReSaS**( Gracias por tan lindooo review! ^^. Escuché la canción y la voy a poner! ^^ Me encantó! La letra es súper acorde! Pero más adelante! ^^) **Hikari-sys** (¡Oh! Gracias por hermosísimooo review! Me alegro muchísimo de leerte!. Sabes que eres una persona que aprecio mucho! Me encantas como escribes, pero eso ya lo sabes ^^)**Rizetto**(¡Hola! Bienvenidaa!. Gracias por tan hermoso review y por haberte enganchado al fic!. ^^ Muchísimas gracias por leerlo! Y, ah!, ni yo lo hubiera leído tan rápido! n/n) **tsukisxs**( T.T Gomene, tsuki! T.T Esta vez no me tardé tanto! ^^ Gracias por tan lindo review! Espero que no tengamos la mala suerte de que ahora no tengas Internet! ^^) **Majo G**(Graciaas! Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme tan lindo comentario! n/n Esta vez no me demoré tanto! ^^ Espero seguir así) **sol **(¡Hola! Bienvenida! ^^ Gracias por tu hermoso review! n/n Espero que este también te guste, esta vez no me demoré demasiado! ^^) **Mon-Amour-Sombre**(¡Holaa! ¡Gracias por ten hermoso comentario! ^^ Me alegro muchísimo de que ese te gustara, espero que este también ^^. Gracias! ^^)

Gracias a todos de nuevo, espero que os guste tanto como al anterior (en el anterior hubo más reviews [que coste que no me quejo, al revés]y me he dado cuenta de que os gusta los lemons o los casi lemons! [brillo en los ojos malicioso]). Ya ta!, si queréis tal vez haya algún que otro lemon en el fic (sonrisa malévola). Todo eso si mi aniñada aunque loca mente lo permite y si vosotros queréis!. Ne? ^^

¡Arigatto a todos!. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis un lindo review! ^^. Gracias a todos los que me leen ya que sino yo no estaría haciendo la cosa más importante y la que más me gusta en esta vida; escribir. ¡Gracias!.

_Os ama._

'_Asuka-hime'_


	10. La persona destinada para mí

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí (excepto Emi, Shin, Lucy… Bah! Si ya sabéis quienes he creado a mi libre albedrío) le pertenecen a las diosas de shojo, las cuales se llaman; CLAMP. Alabémoslas para que nos den un beso entre nuestra pajera favorita de una veez! XD

Canciones; La amo!, os juro que cuando la vi traducida dije; para el siguiente capítulo. ¡Y aquí la tenéis!. Unmei No Hito by Fujita Maiko. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí!. Tenía otra en mente para poner en este capítulo pero quedó desechada totalmente al escucharla! XD

PD; Volveré con Evanescence, tranquilos! Muahahaha (cof, cof! XD)

_**Tú vs yo**_

_Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Oye, ¡no te rías! Lo sabes perfectamente. Te odio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Te odio por todo lo que me haces. Porque sí, te odio Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?._

Realizado por; 'Asuka-hime'

* * *

'_**La persona destinada para mí'**_

Temor, angustia, impotencia, rabia, tristeza…

Sentimientos que separados son algo pasajero pero juntos son como una bomba atómica. Shaoran se moría y eso no era algo para dejarlo pasar.

Poco a poco, lentamente, despacio… La luz que iluminaba a Shaoran se apagaba y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sé que Emi me aseguró que podía pero yo no estaba tan segura de eso, es decir, Shaoran me utiliza, me acoge por lastima, me ayuda para luego burlarse, a Shaoran no le importo nada, en absoluto.

Soy su juguete su muñequita de trapo la cual maneja a su antojo. Ahora te ayudo, ahora te beso, ahora te odio, ahora te arropo entre mis brazos, ahora quiero que te alejes, ahora paso mi lengua por donde me de la gana…

Los cambios de humor de Shaoran son rápidos y poco duraderos, nunca podré saber que pasará y que piensa.

Daijoubu itsumo

_(Siempre procuro reír)_

Cogí el Tetra Brik de leche para meterlo en l frigorífico.

Justo como ayer. Se cabrea conmigo sin embargo luego se deja besar y ser querido diciéndome que nunca le mienta. No entiendo a Shaoran Li y nunca lo entenderé.

Abrí el frigorífico y metí la leche. Cerré la puerta del frigorífico mientras que un suspiro se escapó por mis rosados labios.

Odio a Shaoran Li.

-Buenos días, mi pequeña princesa-me susurró arrogante al oído apegando su cuerpo al mío, gemí al sentir el frío del frigorífico en mi cuerpo.

-Shaoran-me quejé.

Metió una de sus piernas entre las mías.

-¿Cómo has dormido?-ronroneó en mi oído. Gemí cuando pasó su lengua por mi oreja.

Chanto waratteru yo

_(Y decir que estoy bien)_

Podía sentir su calor abrasándome, de hecho lo hacía. Su pelo me hacía cosquillas en el cuello ya que me había echo mirar hacia arriba para poder pasar mejor su lengua por mi cuello. Sus manos estrecharon más mis pálidas muñecas cuando gemí por el pequeño mordisco que me había regalado.

-Bien- tartamudeé.

Era malo, él sabía el efecto que tenía sobre mí y lo utilizaba cuando quería. Se rió ligeramente, la piel se me puso de gallina.

-Yo he dormido _estupendamente_- susurró. Como si le hubiera preguntado.

-Me alegro por ti…-susurré intentando escapar de su agarre pero me fue imposible ya que me pegó aún más contra la puerta del frigorífico.

Y es que Shaoran puede utilizar su fuerza contra mí y, sinceramente, la mía se queda reducida a nula.

Volvió a reírse ligeramente. Pasó su lengua por la maraca que me había dejado días atrás. Suspiré, o gemí, y me dejé hacer lo que quisiera, total, mi fuerza no podía medirse con la suya y él podía ser mucho más cabezón que yo cuando quería.

Sus manos juguetonas se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta para tocar mi vientre. Me reí ligeramente ya que me hacía bastantes cosquillas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó divertido en mi oído.

-Tengo cosquillas-confesé entre risas ya que lo volvió a hacer.

-Oh… Es verdad, ya ni me acordaba-mintió con una ligera sonrisa juguetona en su rostro y volvió a plantarme un beso húmedo en el cuello.

-Hoy te has levantado travieso, ¿no?- pregunté juguetona mientras que le acariciaba las manos las cuales seguían en mi vientre.

-Yo siempre me levanto juguetón-se mofó cerca de mi cuello el cual se erizó cuando su aliento chocó contra él.

-Mmm…-gemí mientras que dejaba de acariciar sus manos y las subía a su pelo en el cual hundí mis dedos- ¿Jugamos?- le reté intentando sonar lo más sexy que podía.

Sacó la cabeza de mi cuello y me miró expectante. Me volteé para quedar cara a cara con él. Una sonrisa mezclada un punto pícaro y otro inocente apareció en su bello rostro.

-Juguemos-susurró.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos clase- susurré sexy mientras que me acercaba más a él.

-A primera Japonés y luego Inglés- bufó rodando los ojos- De todas las maneras nosotros vamos a estudiar _otra_ clase de _lengua_, así que no perderás mucho. Reconoce que de esas ya sabes mucho…- me retó con voz ronca aunque no dejaba de ser sexy.

-Cierto- reconocí juguetona mientras que tiraba de él por la corbata ya que hoy teníamos que ponernos el uniforme aunque ni puta idea de porqué. _Como si me importara el uniforme ahora_- ¿Y tú vas a ser mi profesor?

-Por supuesto, señorita- confesó acercándose más a mí. Dentro de mí algo se puso nervioso cuando lo tuve tan cerca ya que era la primera vez que YO actuaba así y me salía bien por lo que apreté un poco más su corbata.

**Alguna vez tendrías que aprender a seducir, ¿no?**

Cierto, y él era un BUEN maestro.

-¡Oh, Dios Mío!. Shaoran-sensei va a enseñarme su materia favorita- Hice como si fingiera estar ilusiona pero lo cierto es que sí que lo estaba- Es todo un honor…

-Dilo otra vez-exigió con voz ronca.

-¿El qué?-pregunté inocente.

-Mi nombre, vuelve a decir como me has llamado-rugió.

Sonreí pícaramente.

-Shaoran-sensei- susurré lentamente mientras que me acercaba más a sus labios.

Estábamos tan cerca que nuestros alientos se entremezclaban. Los calores de ahí abajo volvían a hacer gala de su presencia.

Iba a besarme aunque yo me aparté rápidamente por lo que besó a la puerta del frigorífico.

Me reí a carcajada limpia cuando vi su cara de desconcierto. Se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro por lo que yo empecé a correr por la cocina intentando ponerle obstáculos para que no pudiera cogerme.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Sakura!- me gritó riéndose.

Le saqué la lengua y me dí una palmadita en el trasero antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina para que no me pillara todavía.

-¡Sakura!- me llamó ligeramente partiéndose de risa.

-¡Píllame si puedes lobito!- le reté corriendo hacia la habitación.

Estando dentro los dos él cerró la puerta y yo me senté en la cama sin importarme que se me viera algo de los muslos de lo que no se me debería de ver, sin importarme que mi corbata y mi camisa estuvieran descolocadas totalmente, sin importarme que mi pelo estuviera revuelto, sin importarme respirar entrecortadamente por la carrera que nos acabábamos de meter, sin importarme que tenía bastante calor…

Allí esta él, con su pelo revuelto más que de costumbre por la carrera, con su uniforme echo un desastre, con sus labios ligeramente abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor que tenía.

Le sonreí pícaramente y él a mí.

Se tiró a la cama para agarrarme pero yo me levanté corriendo. Para mi desgracia tenía reflejos y me cogió de la muñeca. Tiró de ella haciéndome caer de culo en la cama.

-¡Idiota!-le grité intentándome zafarme de su agarre mientras que me reía como una niña pequeña.

-¡Ni de coña, princesita!- gritó riéndose y apresándome con su cuerpo.

Entre esfuerzos vanos para escaparme, me agarró por la cintura con sus brazos rodeándome quedándose su pecho contra mi espalda.

Los dos reíamos como dos niños pequeños tras haber echo un travesura. Eché la cabeza en su hombro para mirarle mientras sonreía cuando había dejado de reírme. Sus ojos y los míos se encontraron y se perdieron en los contrarios.

Volví a sonreírle y él a mí.

Demo dare to itemo

_(Pero esté con quien esté)_

-Háblame sobre ti- le pedí con una sonrisa tierna e inocente mientras que seguía perdida en su mirada.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- me preguntó dulcemente.

-No lo sé, háblame de algo que te guste mucho- sugerí mirándolo intensamente para estar atenta a lo que decía.

-Mmm- susurró mirando al techo como si estuviera pensando algo- tú- contestó decidido mirándome de nuevo a los ojos.

Me sonrojé violentamente y bajé un poco la mirada. Él se rió ligeramente pero luego me besó en la frente para recompensarme.

-No sé… Ya sabes todo de mí.

-¿¡Perdona!- grité, tal vez demasiado alto, incrédula- ¡Ah, claro! Como me hablas tanto…- fingí.

Se rió ligeramente de nuevo.

-Tengo hermanas, ¿sabes?- preguntó como si nada cambiando de tema- Cuatro para ser exactos, y cada una más molesta que la anterior- sonrió de manera melancólica mientras que miraba a la nada.

-Seguro que son hermosas- susurré para animarle.

-¿Mis hermanas?. Puede… Pero son tan molestas que la belleza se queda eclipsada- me reí ligeramente y él me acompañó. Coloqué mi cabeza mejor en su cuello sin dejar de mirarle- Además son muy curiosas y suelen sacar sus propias conclusiones ellas solas, si nos vieran ahora dirían que somos novios.

Le sonreí ligeramente aunque algo en mi pecho se encogió con un pinchazo.

-También tengo una prima, Meiling, es la persona más odiosa, entrometida y pegajosa que existe en el mundo- afirmó aunque no en un tono despectivo, más bien como si estuviera recordando algo gracioso que le agradaba.

-¡No le digas eso a tu prima!- le regañé riéndome.

-Seguro que no dirías eso si la vieras- susurró como si fuera a llorar.

Lo miré atentamente y noté como sus ojos se oscurecían. Echaba de menos a su familia.

Le toqué la mejilla lo que al parecer le pilló de improviso ya que abrió los ojos como platos para volver a dirigirme la mirada.

Nani ka tarinai

_(Hay algo que me falta)_

-Estoy deseando de hacerlo y, ¡espero que sea pronto!- le sonreí todo lo dulce que pude.

Me sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a mí para besarme.

Otra vez ese beso angustiado, ese beso lleno de tristeza, ese beso lleno de un corazón que estaba roto y perdido…

Posé una mano en su cabello para acercarlo a mí más. Esta vez impuse yo el ritmo, un ritmo pausado que nos dejara disfrutar del beso. Quería que el me dijera a través de ese beso como se sentía, que era lo que en realidad quería. Quiero que me muestre todo y que comparta su dolor conmigo.

Shaoran colocó una mano en mi mejilla y la acarició.

Terminé el beso lentamente, separando nuestros labios lo más lento posible ya que ni él ni yo queríamos dejar de romper ese contacto no tan fogoso como siempre.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi una preciosa sonrisa.

-Eso me ha gustado- susurró.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

-¿Puedes volverlo a hacer?- aclaró con voz aterciopelada.

Me quedé de piedra. A Shaoran le gustaban… ¿mis besos?. Es más, ¿me estaba pidiendo otro?. Pero antes de que pudiera sorprenderme volvió a capturar mis labios con un corte casto e inocente.

No hizo nada, él quería que impusiera mi ritmo lo cual no tardé en hacer. Si a Shaoran eso le gustaba, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?. Yo quería besarlo y me gustaban todos sus besos por lo que para mí esto era como ir al cielo y volver.

Moví mis labios con mi propio compás, algo más relajado que el suyo y más casto. Él no tardó en seguirme el ritmo y seguir acariciando mi cara con ternura.

Me gustaba sentirlo así de cerca, tan inocente y tan sensible. No era el verdadero Shaoran, tampoco el que siempre estaba conmigo era el verdadero Shaoran solo eran una de las caras de Shaoran. Pienso que Shaoran todavía no se a mostrado tal y como es.

Creo que es elegante, una persona que se preocupa por los demás, que sonríe con cualquier tontería, que disfruta con las cosas pequeñas, que necesita cariño, que cuida a los que le rodean… Creo que ese era el Shaoran que se escondía entre tantas y tantas capas.

_Espero que algún día pueda ver al verdadero Shaoran._

Nos volvimos a separar para recuperar un poco el aire aunque con este beso no habíamos podido perder mucho aire.

Ima anata ga koko ni

_(Sé que no vas a venir hasta aquí)_

-Estoy seguro que les encantarás- me aseguró dulcemente.

-¿Me las presentarás?- dije ilusionada con estrellas en los ojos.

-Si tú quieres…

-¡Pues claro!- grité saltando de sus brazos y poniéndome de pie en la cama. Shaoran me miró extrañado por tanta ilusión pero luego me sonrió.

Me cogió las manos dulcemente y las acarició.

-Mei es algo cansina, eso te lo aseguro. No te dejará en paz- insistió aunque esa linda sonrisa no se borraba de su cara.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Me da igual!- afirmé con una sonrisa.

-Dirá que si eres muy mona, que si tienes novio, que si te gustaría ser su amiga…

-¡Me da igual!, ¡me da igual!- aseguré sonriendo de alegría. Solo me faltaba saltar.

-Entonces está bien, te las presentaré- prometió Shaoran sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

Pegué un pequeño chillido de alegría y me tiré a él. Como estaba arriba de él y había pillado mucha fuerza en la caída, Shaoran cayó en la cama riéndose mientras que yo le besaba la cara con devoción mientras que no paraba de agradecérselo.

Y es que conocer a la familia de Shaoran significaba mucho para mí ya que me decía que confiaba en mí y que no quería estar solo en su viaje, yo lo acompañaría.

Su risa era como música para mis oídos.

-Jajaja, ¡tranquila Sakura!, jajajaja, ¡yo también te quiero! ¡Pero sepárate de mí que me vas a borrar la cara!.

Dejé de besarlo mientras que él se reponía de la risa y de los besos que le había dado aún riéndose. Se me contagió algo su risa aunque le ayudé a incorporarse cogiéndole la mano y tirando de ella.

Se quedó a unos centímetros de mí. Nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaron y nuestras se miradas se cruzaron.

Nunca me había fijado en esos matices rojizos y negros que tenían sus ojos ámbar… Tampoco nunca me había dejado verlos, siempre que lo tenía así de cerca era para besarme con violencia.

Me sonrió dulcemente y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja después de haberlo olido como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le devolví la sonrisa y pasé mis piernas al lado de sus caderas y él por la mías quedando como aquel que dice unidos.

-Ahora háblame de ti- susurró volviendo a jugar con mi pelo.

-Mmm-gemí- Si ya lo sabes todo…

Me sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es verdad- afirmó decidido- nunca hemos hablado, no sé lo que te gusta, aparte de Evanescence- aclaró con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí, por lo menos me escuchaba.

-Odio las matemáticas, es la peor asignatura que puede haber en el mundo- gruñí haciendo pucheros como una niña chica. Se rió a carcajada limpia. En serio, _amaba su risa_- No, es verdad. Odio las matemáticas. Me gustan los deportes y además se me dan bien. Me gustan los osos, tengo un mi cuarto un montón de osos de celpa-aseguré con estrellitas en los ojos.

Shaoran solo me miraba y sonreía mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Me gusta comprar con Tomoyo, las dos somos un torbellino… ¡Hey! ¡Pero yo estoy contando más que tú!- me quejé inflando mis mejillas

Se rió ligeramente y me besó en la mejilla, y antes de separarse de mi mejilla me susurró cerca de esta;

-Me gusta estar así contigo-se sincerizó con voz aterciopelada la cual erizó todo el vello de mi nuca y de mis brazos.

Se retiró lentamente y me sonrió. Agaché mi mirada sonrojada por lo que había dicho, la verdad es que a mí también me gustaba estar así con él.

-Mi padre está muerto- me confesó. Alcé mi mirada ya que no me esperaba que me contara algo de su vida y más algo que le duela, pero Shaoran no estaba triste. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y una cálida mirada- Murió por exceso de drogas y alcohol, mi madre lo dejó por otro hombre y él nunca lo superó.

Lo miré todo lo tiernamente que pude. Yo sabía eso pero no porque él me lo dijera, sino Emi. Sinceramente me alegró muchísimo que se confesara conmigo así.

-No me llevo bien con mi madre- afirmó delicadamente mientras que cogía un mechón de pelo que se me había escapado y lo ponía detrás de mi oreja lentamente. Se quedó mirándolo mientras seguía- Me metió en un internado por eso. La verdad es que fue lo mejor que hizo en su vida- me sonrió cálidamente- Ahora te toca a tí.

Bajé mi mirada a su pecho y dibuje círculos en él algo nerviosa.

-Ya sabes lo que me pasa con mi familia y todas las locuras que he echo- susurré- pero aún así los quiero. Mi hermano es un pesado y un celoso de primera, siempre ha espantado a los chicos porque piensa cosas malas... Mi madre es la persona más bella que hay en este mundo. Su hermosura eclipsa, tiene unos ojos verdes esperanza hermosos, una piel nívea perfecta, un pelo largo, negro y sedoso envidiable... Ella es hermosa...

-Entonces ya sé porqué saliste así de guapa- bromeó, para relajar un poco el ambiente, cogiendo mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos los cuales estaban entrecerrados en una sonrisa sincera aunque no dejaban de verse cálidos.

Le sonreí por el cumplido y dejé de dibujar círculos en su pecho.

-Mi padre es el hombre más listo de este planeta. Le gusta la historia y es una persona tranquila a la que le gusta pensarse las cosas a su ritmo para no equivocarse- seguí mientras que ponía parte de su rebelde pelo detrás de su oreja- Tiene una cálida sonrisa y una cálida mirada que tranquiliza a cualquiera, como mi madre, los dos son muy parecidos- susurré mientras seguía poniendo su pelo a mi gusto- Dios mío...-susurré con el mismo tono de voz de antes- ¿sabes lo sexy que te ves ahora Shaoran Li?-ronroneé con el mismo tono.

Me sonrió pícaramente y me besó la punta de la nariz.

-Eso no hace falta que me lo digas, mi pequeña princesita-dijo con autosuficiencia aunque con voz aterciopelada- pero recuerda que aquí la más sexy eres tú-me alagó aún cerca de mi nariz.

Cerré los ojos por el contacto de su respiración y aliento contra mi piel.

-Mi padre era igual que yo, físicamente-siguió como si nada alejándose de mí, por lo que abrí los ojos de golpe- Él era cabezota a veces pero bastante listo, buen hombre de negocios, un padre de puta madre, una persona valiente, alegre y divertido, correcto pero sobre todo... Era la persona a la que mas quería y quiero en este mundo-susurró con voz algo melancólica.

-Entonces como tú, ¿no?-intenté alegrarlo- Bueno... No sé si eres bueno en los negocios, ni tampoco eres muy bien hablado a veces por no hablar que no sé como eres como padre...

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su bello rostro.

-¿Y quieres saberlo?-preguntó con cierto tono a burla.

-¡Quién te ha dicho que quiera saberlo!-me defendí.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie... Aunque podemos probarlo si quieres, aunque para eso hay que...

-¡Ni lo sueñes Shaoran Li!-grité enfurecida.

Kuruwakenai no ni

_(En este momento)_

Se rió a carcajada limpia mientras yo me intentaba separar de él aunque no me dejó ya que enseguida pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo aún más hacia él, haciendo que nuestras partes bajas se juntaran. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y bajé la mirada avergonzada.

-No digas nunca; de esta agua no beberé. Que la sequia es muy mala- me susurró en el oído.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso por lo que me puse más roja si podía.

¡Uff!, ¿no hace calor?.

-A menos que tú caigas en la tentación primero, mi querido Shaoran- susurré intentando bajar el calor que sentí enfrentándome a él cara a cara.

Se acercó a mí y me mordió el labio inferior.

-Ya he caído varias veces en la tentación, ¿por qué no una más?-susurró cerca de mis labios.

Le sonreí con los ojos cerrados ya que cuando había sentido sus labios cerca de los míos los había cerrado inmediatamente.

-¿Y por qué no caes otra vez?- le reté con voz aterciopelada intentando imitar la suya aunque, por supuesto, me salió menos sexy que la suya.

Se rió ligeramente aunque sin separarse de mis labios.

-Como quiera, _my lady._

Y sin más, aprisionó mis labios con los suyos en un movimiento seco aunque delicado. El ritmo del beso era excitante y lento ya que intentábamos conocer nuestras bocas, o por lo menos recordarlas como siempre, ya que nos conocíamos a la perfección. Era un beso húmedo, lento y el cual hacía que me subieran unos calores... Y la posición en la que nos encontrábamos no ayudaba mucho, la verdad.

Su lengua no tardó en jugar con la mía lentamente, como si quisiera saborearla a la perfección; como ese bombón el cual has robado a hurtadillas de la cocina cuando se suponía que estabas estudiando. Sabía perfectamente...

Sinceramente me estaba encantando el día. Por fin hablábamos de algo que no fuera depresiones, cosas malas o ni siquiera hablábamos... Hoy era diferente, mi sensación es que hoy sería totalmente diferente a otros días aunque no por ello menos excitante.

Se separó lentamente de mí rompiendo el beso lo más lento que sus labios le permitían, dejando parte de su sabor en mi boca.

Besó dulcemente mi mejilla dejándola húmeda ya que acabábamos de terminar de besarnos.

-Eres una tentación para cualquiera, Sakura- susurró con voz ronca y sexy la cual me hacían tener ganas de arrojarme a él y que le dieran por culo a todos y a todo y que él se uniera conmigo. Menos mal que tengo algo llamado autocontrol, que, en este momento, es imprescindible y a grandes cantidades.

-¿Estás diciendo que estoy buena?-bromeé intentando alejar esos pensamientos algo sucios de mi cabeza.

-¿Lo he afirmado?-preguntó con cierto tono juguetón mientras que me miraba a los ojos.

-¿Lo has negado?-regateé con cierto tono pícaro.

-_Touché_, querida- sonrió pícaramente.

¡Oh, Dios Mío!, ¿tú me quieres poner a prueba verdad?. Estoy segura de que me tengo ganado el cielo. Tener un pecado como Shaoran Li delante y no probarlo... No niego que no tuviera ganas de quitarle la camiseta y tocar, besar o lamer su torso bien esculpido el cual solo me dejaba ver por las noches...

**Contrólate Sakura, que como sigas así veremos a ver si no te nota que lo estás desnudando con la mirada.**

Tienes razón... Pero, un momento... ¿Desde cuando pienso yo así?. Estar con Shaoran me afecta seriamente.

**Sería un pecado tener a semejante bombón enfrente y no desnudarlo con la mirada. No eres una mojigata. Y mucho menos ciega.**

Cierto.

-Mierda-gruñó cuando miró su reloj- Tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar a la siguiente clase- gruñó con rabia mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiera ir?- susurré con voz juguetona mientras que tiraba de su corbata hacia mí para que quedara a escasos centímetros de mí.

-Yo-contestó con una sonrisa juguetona- Además, Sakura, no me tientes que podríamos acabar mal...

-Mmm. ¿me vas a castigar como a las niñas malas porque no quiero ir?.

¡Guau!, ¡podía ser sexy cuando quería!.

-No hagas eso Sakura- rugió cuando moví mi cadera contra la suya.

-¿El qué?- pregunté inocentemente- ¿esto?-volví a mover mi cadera contra la suya.

Gimió y asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté inocentemente sin dejar de hacerlo y esta vez seguidamente y sin parar.

Si a él le gustaba, yo estaba apunto de desfallecer.

-Por... Dios... Sakura, para...

-¿Pero por qué?-volví a preguntar inocentemente. Sabía que le gustaba.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando aumenté algo el ritmo. Su pelo caía por su morena cara suavemente y se pegaba a ella un poco ya que tenía una ligera capa de sudor. Eso le gustaba...

-Para... Por favor...-me rogó.

¡Dios! Si me gustaba ver sonreír a Shaoran más me gustaba que me rogara con esa voz de sufrimiento mezclado con placer.

-Dime porqué tendría que parar y lo hago.

-Sakura...-me intentó amenazar y digo intentó porque yo escuché como gemía mi nombre- Porque me gusta...

-Y si te gusta... ¿Por qué tendría que parar?- a mí también se me estaba entrecortando la voz un poco y tenía bastante calor pero no quería parar ya que la imagen de Shaoran con esa cara de placer como si estuviera en el éxtasis es muy valiosa para mí.

-Por favor, Sakura... Por favor...-susurró casi ahogándose. Ya tenía la respiración bastante entrecortada y estaba agotada por lo que paré bruscamente y dejé de sujetarlo por la corbata.

En ese mismo instante cayó en la cama como un peso muerto.

Su respiración era entrecortada y tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas. Su piel bronceada brillaba aún más por la fina capa de sudor que lo cubría. Los ojos estaban cerrados completamente y su boca abierta para coger el aire que le faltaba. Su ropa estaba descolocada completamente, con la corbata casi quitada porque yo había tirado de ella, su camiseta arrugada por unas partes y metidas por otras, sus pantalones descolocados. Su pelo estaba más revuelto que de costumbre. Dios... Era todo un Dios griego

Mi respiración también era entrecortada y tenía bastante calor. Mi ropa estaba echa un desastre al igual que mi pelo, pero Shaoran lo había disfrutado más y, sinceramente, eso me alegraba más que nada.

-¿Te... ha... gustado?-le pregunté intentando recuperar algo mi respiración mientras que me ponía a cuatro patas encima de él sin tocarlo, ya que en estos momentos estoy segura de Shaoran se moriría por falta de oxígeno si volvía a tocarlo.

Asintió lentamente ya que no podía hablar.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. A mí Shaoran siempre me complace pero pocas veces le complazco yo a él. La verdad es que no sabía que ese era su punto débil pero las veces que nos besábamos él solía acercar mucho su cadera a la mía por lo que supe que eso a él le gustaba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando pudo normalizar algo su respiración y me miró. Se relamió los labios ya que tenía la boca seca y tragó en seco para luego volver a abrir la boca.

Aketa mado kara

Mieta mangetsu

_(Miré la luna llena_

_Por mi ventana abierta)_

-Sakura...-me llamó con voz ronca.

-Dime...-susurré.

-Eso...-creía que me diría que no lo volviera a hacer, que no le había gustado del todo pero me quedé de piedra cuando me dijo;- ha sido lo más excitante que me han echo en mi vida... Te juro que nadie me ha echo gemir como lo has echo tú. Tengo los oídos que me pitan y siento como me bombardea toda la sangre el corazón, tanto que me duele la cabeza... Y eso que muchas lo han intentado...

No sabía si reír, llorar de felicidad por haber conseguido ser la primera que le había echo gemir así, bailar un conga... Me quedé de piedra para que luego una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara y se ensanchara más y más.

-¿Yo he sido la única que te he echo gemir?-pregunté incrédula.

-A mi desgracia sí.

Ya está, está claro. Me abalancé sobre él como una niña chica riéndome mientras que le besaba los labios una y otra vez.

No había sido mucho, solo un roce pero a él le había gustado y eso para mí es muy, pero que muy importante. Le debo mucho.

Cuando paré él se incorporó conmigo algo patoso ya que después de todo se mareaba ya que no estaba muy estable.

-¿Y por qué yo?-pregunté curiosa.

-Fácil, las demás son unas perras que se restriegan como perras en celo y tú sin embargo lo has echo con un ritmo suave y...-ví como Shaoran se sonrojó al igual que yo.

¡Oh Dios mío!. Shaoran, el mismo Shaoran Li, estaba tan sonrojado como yo por haber echo algo como eso. Definitivamente este día es redondo, estoy segura de que si levanto mi dedo índice todavía me puede caer un Donuts.

Iba a tirarme otra vez sobre él pero sabía que en este momento no sería lo adecuado por lo que me levanté y él conmigo.

Se colocó mejor su ropa y yo la mía y me peiné el pelo con las manos intentando colocármelo bien ya que después de esto y la carrera que habíamos tenido antes no estaba muy presentable. Él también volvió a revolverse el pelo como a él le gusta, ¡ah!, y a mí.

-Vamos-me dijo mientras reía.

Cogió su chaqueta mientras que yo cogía mi móvil y mi cartera, y mientras que yo cogía mi chaqueta él cogía su mochila y las llaves.

Salí yo primera ya que, intentando volver a jugar con él, le quité las llaves de la moto. Corrí por el pasillo y llamé al ascensor rogando que no estuviera muy abajo mientras que me reía. Shaoran cerró la puerta de su piso y corrió hacia mí con una sonrisa pícara.

El ascensor se abrió justo a tiempo ya que me pude meter antes que él aunque no le dio tiempo a cerrarse ya que él también entró. Me quedé en una esquina mientras que me reía más y más y él se acercaba a mí riéndose.

-Dame las llaves-me pidió riéndose.

Sonreí pícaramente y negué con la cabeza. Acto seguido metí las llaves por el escote de la camiseta y justo se quedaron pilladas con mi sujetador. Un leve escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al entrar mi piel en contacto con el metal de estas.

-¿Y ahora qué?- le reté con una sonrisa sexy

Se acercó a mí decidido y con una sonrisa en su bello rostro. Creía que no se atrevería pero lo hizo. Desabrochó los primeros botones de mi camisa lentamente hasta llegar donde se encontraban las llaves.

Yo seguí con mi mirada sus manos mientras que me mordía el labio inferior. Cogió las llaves rozando, aposta, la piel.

Se me escapó un jadeo, sin querer. Shaoran estaba muy cerca de mí…

Suzumushi no koe ga sabishi sa sasou kara

_(El canto de los grillos hace que sienta soledad.)_

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par mostrando a una señora mayor. Me quedé de piedra al igual que Shaoran, no nos esperábamos que nadie a estas horas se fuera a algún sitio…

La mujer al ver a Shaoran tan cerca de mí y que yo estaba con los primeros botones de mi camisa desabrochados mostrando mi sujetador azul gritó.

-¡Desvergonzados!. ¡Que poca vergüenza tiene la juventud!, ¡en un ascensor!. ¡Madre mía!...- la mujer siguió gritando cosas mientras que yo abrochaba mis botones de nuevo y Shaoran bajaba la cabeza mientras que se reía ligeramente, menos mal que su pelo tapaba mucho su cara.

No sé cuantas veces me disculpé, realmente avergonzada, con las mejillas rojas y cuantas veces le pegué un codazo a Shaoran para que se dejara de reír y pidiera disculpas.

Al final la mujer se bajó en la planta baja y di gracias a Dios a que nosotros teníamos que ir al garaje o si no todavía seguiría regañándonos. Cuando se cerraron las puertas del ascensor Shaoran dejó salir una extensa carcajada que me asustó bastante ya que no me la esperaba.

-¡Iros a un motel, dice! Jajajajaja, ¡que vieja más cachonda! Jajajajaja.

Lo miré realmente mal.

-No tendrías que haberme desabrochado los botones- le recriminé.

-No tenías que haberte metido las llaves por ahí-contraatacó mientras que se reía.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas porque sabía que tenía razón. Shaoran se volvió a reír a carcajada limpia por mi reacción pero me recompensó con un beso en la frente mientras que me acercaba más a él pasando una mano por mi cintura.

-No te enfades-pidió sonriéndome.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir pero esta vez no apareció ni una persona, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Me separé bruscamente de él y seguí hacia delante. No estaba enfadada, ya que había sido mi culpa, solo estaba avergonzada.

-¡Ei!- gritó. Me cogió de la muñeca y me volteó- Venga Sakura, no te enfades. No le hagas caso a la vieja, solo sabe quejarse, podemos hacer lo que queramos. Estamos en un país libre…

Inspiré hondo para bajar algo mi sonrojo.

-Lo sé-respondí.

-¿Lo sabes?, ¿y estás enfadada?-preguntó con pies de plomo para que no me tirara a él para aporrearle, o eso es lo que creía él.

-No estoy enfadada- contesté sinceramente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te alejabas así?.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas de nuevo y bajé la mirada. Shaoran se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. Esta vez sí que me molestó por lo que me solté de su agarre y fui hacia la moto.

-Vale, vale. ¡No me reiré más!- prometió con el dedo meñique levantado a unos centímetros de mí.

Me crucé de brazos, realmente enfadada. Pero su cara de niño chico con esos ojos tan brillantes llenos de niñez y su dedo meñique levantado, realmente era irresistible. Parecía un niño pequeño al cual le prometes su regalo de Reyes.

Resoplé y enredé mi dedo meñique con el suyo.

-Eso espero- resoplé.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Me dio un casco y nos montamos en la moto. Me agarré lo más fuerte que pude cuando la moto se echó hacia a delante y luego hacia atrás cuando arrancó.

-¿Tienes miedo?-me preguntó cálidamente.

Asentí en su espalda sin soltarme de su cintura.

-Te dije que no me montaría más contigo en una moto-le recordé.

-Y aquí estás- señaló con burla.

-Todavía soy capaz de bajarme-le amenacé.

-Irás andando tú solita.

Resoplé y me agarré aún más fuerte a él. Vi como sonreía por el retrovisor y siguió su camino. La verdad es que sentía una adrenalina tremenda pero me daba miedo caerme, sobre todo porque Shaoran no va despacio nunca. Sé que no nos vamos a caer y es poco probable que tengamos un accidente pues tiene mucha maña con la moto pero nunca te puedes fiar y de una moto menos.

Lo bueno es que llegamos al instituto sin problemas, excepto uno que se me quedó mirando y casi se lían a ostias Shaoran y él. Lo malo…

-La puerta está cerrada-dijo Shaoran con un tono lúgubre. A ver ahora como entrábamos sin ser pillados…

Resoplé mientras que me quitaba el casco y colocaba mejor mi pelo. Miré la valla que había en frente nuestra.

-Shaoran… podemos…-comencé a decirle

-Vamos a subir por la valla-terminó por mí la frase.

Asentí y me acerqué a esta mientras que Shaoran aparcaba mejor la moto. Era bastante alta…

Shaoran sin pensárselo dos veces tiró la mochila al otro lado por encima de esta y me cogió la mía.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Pero que haces!- le recriminé. No quería que la tirara también como a la suya.

Se la colocó bien y empezó a escalar por la valla. Al llegar arriba saltó para quedarse al otro lado. Me sonrió y se colocó mejor los pantalones ya que del salto se le habían bajado un poco.

-Ahora tú-me indicó.

Empecé a subir, algo más lento que él por no decir que él lo había echo con una agilidad incomparable, cuando me di cuenta de una cosa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra mirar mis bragas!- le chillé mientras que me intentaba tapar un poco con la falda aunque a esa altura estaba segura de que se me veía todo.

-¿¡Para que quiero ver yo tu ropa interior!- se quejó con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Prométeme que no mirarás o me voy!- le amenacé lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera.

-Vale, tranquila. Te prometo que no miraré.

No me fio mucho de él por lo que subí con más prisa y al llegar arriba me tapé completamente.

-¡Salta!-me ordenó- Yo te cojo- me prometió con los brazos abiertos justo para cogerme.

Asentí y salté lo más despacio posible para no hacerle daño. Pero todo fue en vano pues Shaoran me cogió con un movimiento limpio y suave.

-¡Alehop!-gritó cuando me cogió por la cintura suavemente aunque firme para que no me cayera.

Yo me agarré a sus hombros mejor para volver a colocarme en mi sitio.

-Gracias…-susurré.

Me sonrió y me revolvió cariñosamente el pelo. Cogimos las mochilas, cada uno la suya, y seguimos hacia las clases. Faltaba poco para que inglés terminara.

-¿Sabes?-preguntó como si nada mientras que caminaba al lado mío con los brazos detrás de su nuca. Una posición totalmente despreocupada.

-¿Hmp?

-Tienes una braguitas azules preciosas, me gusta el osito del culo.

-Amm…-susurré como si nada, pero me paré en seco al procesar toda la información. Shaoran se dio la vuelta y me sonrió pícaramente- ¡Serás capullo!-grité y corrí de nuevo tras él.

* * *

-Ahh…-suspiró mientras que se dejaba caer en la hierba que había en el patio. Su pelo quedó esparcido por este y su pálida piel nívea estaba tapada por la sombra de un cerezo-Por fin es hora de descansar…

-Si…-suspiré yo también. Matemáticas había sido una clase mortal para mí, sobre todo porque Shaoran no paraba de tocarme el pelo y de decirme cosas sobre mi linda ropa interior, lo cual me hacía sonrojar bastante.

Abrió sus piernas blancas sin que se le viera nada y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca haciéndose una almohada.

-Esto si que es vida. Me podría quedar así para siempre.

-Y que lo digas- reconocí y la imité echándome en la hierba con la misma postura que ella.

Las dos mirábamos como los rayos del sol se dejaban ver entre las ramas de los árboles.

-Sakura… -susurró Tomoyo como si estuviera distraída.

-¿Hmp?

-Quiero que seas muy sincera conmigo…

-Hmp…

-¿Estás saliendo con Shaoran?.

Me levanté de golpe con los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Qué!-grité

Se levantó ella también y me miró con sus preciosas amatistas.

-Dime la verdad, ¿tienes algo con Shaoran?.

Bajé mi mirada avergonzada y me sonrojé.

-No lo sé…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-preguntó curiosa.

-Digo, nos besamos y tenemos contacto. Él me cuida y yo a él pero…

-Entonces, es tu amigo con derecho a roce.

Asentí y la miré algo avergonzada. No sabía si Tomoyo me diría que era un mal chico o no lo aceptara… Tomoyo es una persona muy importante para mí y si ella no quiere que Shaoran se me acerque…

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja y me cogió las manos alegre y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Guau!, ¡lo sabía!. Últimamente te preocupabas mucho por Shaoran y además hoy has llegado tarde y con él, además lo que te ha dicho…

Me sonrojé de nuevo hasta las orejas.

Osaeta kimochi

Mata sawagi dasu

_(__Por ello nuevamente mis sentimientos empiezan a emerger.)_

-Lo de llegar tarde es porque…-Tomoyo me miró atenta-Hemos hablado de nuestras familias, de lo que nos gusta… Pero…

-¿Pero?.

Me acerqué más a ella como si fuera un pecado capital, bueno, tal vez para mí lo era.

-Normalmente nos solemos tocar algo, aunque nunca llegamos a nada el único día que casi pudimos llegar a algo más fue un día que se emborrachó y no sabía lo que hacía…

-Espera. ¿Y tenías ganas?- me interrumpió

Me sonrojé y asentí, Tomoyo me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno…-tosí algo incómoda con la situación- Hoy estábamos muy cerca y nuestras caderas estaban prácticamente juntas y en un arrebato de jugar con él las movía y como ví que a él le gustó pues, bueno… Seguí aunque el me rogó que parara, y dijo… Que le gustaba mucho y que lo había hecho mejor que cualquiera…

-Oh…-susurró con mirada picarona- Entonces habéis hecho algo así como… ¿Masturbaros?

Esa palabra me dejó sin respiración e hizo que me pusiera tensa como si estuviera en peligro. ¿Masturbarnos…?, ¿por eso le había gustado tanto?, ¿yo le había dado… esa clase de placer?

La mano blanca de Tomoyo se hizo ver ante mis ojos para devolverme al mundo real. Parpadeé confusa y la miré de nuevo algo sonrojada.

-¿Nos hemos mastrubado?-pregunté con cierta inocencia.

Tomoyo me miró tiernamente y resopló. Era una situación muy, pero que muy, incómoda.

-Algo así, ¿no?.

Me encogí de hombros sin saber que decir y me volví a sonrojar. Estaba algo extraña, quiero decir, ¿no es malo, no?. Todo el mundo lo hace alguna vez, ¿verdad?

Entonces una pregunta salió de mi boca antes de pasar por mi mente, grave error.

-Tomoyo, ¿tú has masturbado a Eriol o a ti misma?

Tomoyo me miró bastante sorprendida y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¿¡Qué!-gritó tal vez demasiado alto.

La miré a los ojos y vi como ella reusaba mi mirada para mirar al suelo totalmente sonrojada. Estaba tensa y nerviosa y eso se veía a mil leguas. Jugueteaba con sus dedos finos y delicados los cuales estaban en su regazo ya que se había levantado cuando le había hecho esa pregunta.

-Yo… Bueno…-inspiró hondo mientras que cerraba los ojos- Pues…

-¡Aquí estabais chicas!-gritó una voz la cual reconocimos en seguida, más Tomoyo que yo.

Anata ni aitakute

_(En las noches en que sufro)_

Eriol apareció entre los matorrales con el uniforme hecho un desastre el cual le daba cierto toque rebelde aunque atractivo, no niego que Eriol está bueno pero no me atrae tanto como Shaoran…

Y hablando, o pensando, del rey de Roma por la puerta, o entre los matorrales, asoma. Dejé de respirar en el momento en que lo vi y me sonrojé hasta las orejas. Su pelo revuelto brillaba más con el sol de medio día mostrando unos toques castaños claros en su revuelto pelo, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en la cara la cual dejaba ver sus blancos y alineados dientes, su uniforme estaba aún más revuelto que el de Eriol. Su camisa estaba totalmente por fuera, la corbata casi desabrochada, los pantalones medio caídos y en los bolsillos de estos sus bronceadas manos.

**Peligro, peligro, ¡a Sakura se le va a caer la baba!**

Cerré la boca de golpe y hasta me toqué la barbilla para ver si de verdad se me había caído la baba, para mi suerte no había hecho el ridículo.

-Vaya…-suspiró Eriol, el cual se sentó al lado de su novia la cual seguía todavía sonrojada- ¿Por qué os vais tan lejos?, ¿sabéis lo que nos ha costado encontraros?.

Le mandé una sonrisa forzada pero no contesté. Shaoran acostó detrás de mí e hizo que me reposara la cabeza sobre su estómago para acariciarme el pelo.

Tomoyo volvió a la realidad y le sonrió a su novio para darle un tierno beso. No me molestó que se lo diera delante de nosotros, me pareció algo admirable pero como me daba algo de vergüenza retiré la mirada y la dirigí a Shaoran el cual me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa y me regaló un rápido beso.

-No te pongas celosa-bromeó con una pícara sonrisa.

Tomoyo y Eriol siguieron a lo suyo, es más, se tumbaron como nosotros y hablaron en susurros para que no se le escuchara.

-No estaba celosa, estoy cabreada-contesté de morros recordando lo que había pasado en matemáticas.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó extrañado.

-Quiero aprender matemáticas y no oír sobre mi linda ropa interior.

Se rió ligeramente y me acarició un poco la mejilla ya que no le dio tiempo a más pues le aparté la mano para mostrarle que realmente estaba cabreada.

Frunció su ceño y me miró algo mosqueado.

Me recordó bastante al primer día que lo vi. Esa mirada fría y calculadora, con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera siempre enfadado y los labios apretados.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, siempre me ha dado miedo que Shaoran me mirara así.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-me reprochó realmente enfadado.

Me dio algo de miedo que me hablara de nuevo así pero no me detuve por nada.

-¿Crees que puedes solucionarlo todo con un beso, una caricia o unas palabras bonitas?. Estoy harta de que hagas conmigo lo que te da la gana, esta vez, ESTOY EN-FA-DA-DA-le contesté enfadada.

Tiene que aprender a tratar mejor a las personas a veces.

-¿¡Pero qué coño te crees zorra de mierda!. Yo hago lo que quiero-elevó un poco la voz pero Tomoyo y Eriol no se enteraron de nada. Menos mal…

-¿Ves?. ¿Crees que me puedes decir zorra de mierda cuando te salga a ti la polla y quedarte tan ancho?. Jódete Shaoran, ¡esto es la vida!. ¡Aprende a tratar mejor a las personas!- le contesté sin elevar la voz pero si me incorporé.

Su flequillo cubrió sus ojos ámbares que se oscurecieron ligeramente. Yo, sin embargo, mantuve la mirada para ver si se arrepentía.

Se sentó en le hierba sin mirarme pero yo seguí todos sus movimientos sin perderme ninguno. Quería ver como actuaba.

Pasó rápidamente una mano por mi nuca y me acercó a él. Capturó mis labios en un movimiento seco, pero suave.

Me quedé estática en mi sitio, sin corresponderle. Por mi cabeza pasaron varios hechos;

1. Se suponía que estaba enfadada con él

2. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban presente y tal vez mirándonos, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

3. Su beso era tan tranquilo y sereno como cuando yo se lo di.

Intenté alejarme de él pero pasó su mano libre por cintura, la cual sostuvo firmemente.

Al final me rendí y le correspondí el beso. No lo profundizó, solo me besó tal y como yo lo besaba. Mi corazón se aceleró bastante, se formó un nudo en mi garganta, algo en mi barriga se volcó, me temblaban las manos y las piernas…

Aunque temblaba como un flan pasé mis manos por su nuca para tocarle levemente el pelo.

Se separó levemente de mí.

-Lo siento, en serio. No quería ser tan cabrón… Siento haber mirado tu ropa interior y bromear sobre ella y por tratarte tan mal. En serio, perdóname-susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras que vi como Shaoran baja la mirada algo sonrojado. En serio, ¿¡Shaoran pidiéndome perdón!, todavía no me lo creía pero sus palabras aún resonaban en mi cabeza mostrándome que en realidad, sí habían salido de sus labios.

Levanté su mentón delicadamente e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

Había culpa y un sentimiento de querer ser perdonado que nunca había visto en sus ojos. Si que estaba arrepentido…

-No pasa nada, Shaoran…-susurré cariñosamente y le regalé una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que Eriol y Tomoyo seguramente lo habían visto todo, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y mirara hacia su dirección pero ellos no estaban. En realidad no había nadie ni se oí nada.

Solo el cantar de un pájaro cercano, el aire que movía los pocos pétalos de cerezo que había. Pronto sería mi cumpleaños…

Shaoran me sonrió y me revolvió lentamente y cariñosamente el pelo.

No sé que le hizo gracia pero empezó a reírse ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté inocentemente algo sonrojada.

Se puso una mano en la boca para dejar de reírse. Abrió los ojos y me miró aún con una sonrisa.

-Te ves muy bonita con ese pétalo de cerezo en el pelo.

-¿Ehh?-grité mientras que abría mis ojos.

Con las dos manos y los ojos cerrados mientras que hacía una mueca, empecé a darme por todo el pelo para quitármelo. Al final cayó sobre mi nariz. Lo miré como pude mientras que Shaoran se reía por lo que acababa de hacer.

Con una sonrisa en la cara me quitó el pétalo de cerezo.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas, miré al cielo para disimular mi sonrojo. Había pocos pétalos en el árbol, aún no había florecido del todo.

Esta vez un pétalo cayó ya que el aire le hizo perder su poca fuerza. Lo seguí con la mirada para ver como se caía en su pelo.

Solté una ligera risa mientras que cerraba los ojos. Cuando los abrí vi como me miraba confundido.

-Esta vez eres tú el que te ves lindo- me mofé.

Se sonrojó ligeramente y empezó a quitárselo como yo, pero no atinó.

Kurushiku naru yoru wa

_(Por querer verte_)

Me puse a cuatro patas para poder llegar hacia él y le quité el pétalo suavemente mientras que me maravillaba con el suave tacto de su pelo. Cuando volví a dirigirle la mirada vi como me miraba completamente sonrojado.

Volví a sonrojarme. Me ponía nerviosa que me mirara así. Miré hacia otro lado y fue cuando me di cuenta de que la campana había sonado y que las clases habían empezado.

-¡Shaoran!-le llamé.

Vi como se sobresaltaba y me miraba aún sonrojado.

-¿Qué?.

-¡Las clases ya han empezado!.

Se levantó de golpe y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Mierda…-susurró.

Miró a todos lados y me cogió de la mano para tirar de mí.

-¡Ei!-grité sobresaltada.

Shaoran me guió corriendo por todo el instituto para que no nos vieran, de todas las maneras yo no estaba muy segura de que nos dejaran entrar, no después de ver que había pasado quince minutos desde que había sonado la campana.

Llegamos a la puerta de la clase sin que nadie nos viera, pero tuvimos que pararnos a coger el aire perdido. Me agaché y me apoyé en mis rodillas las cuales estaban flexionadas, entreabrí la boca para coger mejor el aire, noté como mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas…

Shaoran se echó en la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta y empezó a jadear ya que intentaba recuperar aire en vano. Sus labios estaban separados para dejar entrar mejor el aire, su pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, la ropa totalmente desordenada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

La profesora abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que pegara un pequeño grito de sobresalto y que Shaoran se incorporara. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo que su tacón resonara en todo el pasillo. Encarnó su delgada ceja morena e hizo una mueca de desagrado al vernos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó retóricamente realmente enfadada.

_**-**__¡Sumimasen!_ ¡No sabíamos que la campana había tocado!-me disculpé haciendo reverencias.

Shaoran se echó otra vez en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Vi como la profesora lo miraba duramente y él le devolvía una mirada fría y calculadora.

-Está bien, entren. Pero espero que no se les vuelva a pasar o se quedarán fuera de la clase y se irán al despacho del director.

Asentí y entré a clase seguida de Shaoran el cual no le hacía mucha gracia la situación.

Nuestros compañeros nos miraron atentamente; unos con cara rara, otros con una sonrisa en la cara para preparar un nuevo cotilleo, otros nos miraron inocentemente y el resto ni siquiera nos miró y siguió haciendo el vago o pintando la mesa.

Me senté en mi sitio silenciosamente al igual que Shaoran. Miré hacia el sitio de Tomoyo cuando me di cuenta de que ella no estaba. Me di la vuelta y comprobé que Eriol tampoco estaba.

Miré a Shaoran el cual estaba tan confuso como yo, me di la vuelta algo preocupada para poder seguir la clase pero no fue en eso en lo que estuve pensando los tres cuartos de hora que quedaban.

Cuando el timbre sonó fue como mi salvación. Me levanté como si tuviera un resorte. Shaoran me miró extrañado con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

-¡Vamos a buscar a Tomoyo y Eriol!-le ordené

Eso fue lo único que le dije ya que inmediatamente le cogí la mano en la que tenía apoyada la cabeza y tiré de él para que me siguiera.

-¡Oye!-gritó sorprendido mientras que me seguía ya que lo tenía enganchado.

Sin importarme la siguiente clase, que Shaoran fuera casi cayéndose detrás de mí y que la gente nos mirara por donde íbamos, caminé con paso decidido y una mirada hacia delante dispuesta a encontrarlos.

Tras un rato de andar, mirando por todas partes, llegamos a la única parte del colegio que ya no se utilizaba. Un pasillo que tenía aulas viejas y destrozadas. Cuentan que hubo un incendio y se quemó esta parte de la escuela y los que estaban aquí quedaron totalmente chamuscados y que sus almas aún vagan por esos pasillos desiertos. Desde entonces no se da clase y mucho menos se pasa por aquí pero esta era la única parte del colegio que aún no habíamos mirado.

Me paré en seco haciendo que Shaoran se chocara con mi espalda.

-¡Ei!-gritó sorprendido.

La mano que estaba libre se colocó inconscientemente sobre mi pecho. No quería pasar por esos pasillos, suficiente que pasé ayer.

Shaoran me soltó la mano y se puso delante de mí. Pero yo seguía mirando a la nada realmente asustada, parpadeé por lo que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos corrieron por mis mejillas rojas.

-¡Sakura!-me llamó sobresaltado Shaoran.

Lo miré sorprendida por el grito. Podía ver como sus ojos estaban preocupados entre tantas lágrimas. Me las limpié rápidamente con la mano que no estaba en mi pecho.

-Estoy bien, ¡vamos!-le ordené.

Pero mis piernas no se movieron. Apreté el puño de mi mano derecha, la que estaba en mi pecho, y bajé la mirada. No quería que pasara lo de la última vez…

-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí si tienes miedo?-me preguntó cariñosamente.

Pasó por mi lado dispuesto a irse pero me dio tiempo a girarme rápidamente y cogerle la muñeca.

-Espera-le rogué entre jadeos. Me miró sorprendido. Inspiré hondo cerrando los ojos. Vamos Sakura, no pasará como la última vez que…-Vamos.

Esta vez si seguí por mi camino, con la mano de Shaoran en mi mano izquierda. Solo se escuchaban nuestros zapatos y yo podía oír mi corazón agitado. Odio ser tan miedica.

Harisake sou da yo

_(Siento que voy a explotar)_

Tras un rato de andar sin rumbo Shaoran se paró y se echó en una pared rompiendo el contacto entre los dos, lo que me asustó aún más. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté intentando no sonar asustada.

-Estoy reventado-resopló mientras que se dejó caer hasta el suelo- Por hoy hemos corrido bastante.

-Pero tenemos que encontrarlos, estoy preocupada por ellos-le susurré.

-Ya volverán, no creo que se hayan ido muy lejos. Además…

-Shh-le indiqué pero él siguió.

-Estoy seguro de que estarán bien, no les pasará nada…

-¡Shhh!-le volví a ordenar. Esta vez me agaché a su altura y le tapé la boca con las dos manos.

Se cayó de golpe y me miró sorprendido y sin comprender nada.

-Estoy escuchando unos ruidos-le indiqué en un susurro.

Los dos nos quedamos atentos para ver que era. Me sobresalté cuando los volvimos a escuchar. Eran ruidos extraños, como si fueran los fantasmas que vagaban por los pasillos.

Me asusté por lo que me abracé inconscientemente a Shaoran y cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude.

-¡E…i…!-susurró sobresaltado.

-Los fantasmas… Están para capturarnos a los dos…

Se cayó para volver a escuchar los ruidos mejor pero yo no les hice ni caso. Me abracé aún más a Shaoran asustada.

Su pecho empezó a temblar. Me asusté, si el tenía miedo… Subía mi mirada para él quien… ¿Se estaba riendo?.

-¿Shaoran?-le llamé confundida.

Se tapó la boca para no echar una carcajada.

-Ven, vamos a ver a los fantasmas.

Me cogió para levantarme y me guió por los pasillos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que dijo me intenté escapar pero me fue imposible. Paró enfrente del baño de chicas del pasillo fantasma.

-Shh, escucha atentamente-me indicó.

Puse la oreja en la puerta para saber que era exactamente. Eso no eran fantasmas eran… Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y me separé de la puerta como si quemara. Shaoran se tapó de nuevo la boca para que no le escucharan.

Eran gemidos, no de un fantasma, sino de placer.

Me tapé la cara con las dos manos totalmente sonrojada y empecé a negar con la cabeza avergonzada.

-Los fantasmas están gozando de lo lindo- se mofó intentando no reírse de nuevo.

Lo miré realmente mal e hice un ademán de irme pero me cogió de la muñeca para acorralarme en la pared.

-¿¡Qu…!

-Shhh-me indicó algo ronco. Bajó la cabeza a mi cuello y lo besó levemente.

-No… Déjalo Shaoran…

Levantó la mirada divertido mientras que yo me sonrojaba.

-Vamos a gastarles una broma-me pidió como un niño chico al que no le dejan comerse la tarta de chocolate.

-No-me negué rotundamente mirando hacia otro lado ya que sus ojos ámbares tan redondos me hacían caer rendida al instante.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó de morros.

En serio, puede ser un niño pequeño cuando se lo propone.

-Eso es cruel.

-Vamos, solo un ratito, nos divertiremos…-me rogó. Solo le faltaba patalear.

-¡Que no!.

Encarnó una ceja algo mosqueado, iba a pillar una rabieta de las suyas. Se separó de mí y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues lo hago yo solo- se encabezonó.

-¡No!. Como te pillen…- se metería en problemas.

-Pues ven tú conmigo…

Resoplé. Al final siempre caía por esa mirada.

-Está bien… ¡Pero no seas muy cabrón!-le amenacé con el dedo índice.

Asintió ilusionado. Era un niño chico en algunos casos. Me cogió por la muñeca y entramos por la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Los gemidos se incrementaron y mi sonrojo también. Yo no quería ver nada…

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó Shaoran con voz ronca intentando que fuera la del director y la verdad es que le salió bastante bien.

Los gemidos pararon en seco, Shaoran se rió ligeramente. Como le gustaba hacer travesuras.

-¡Respóndanme o entro!-exigió el 'director'.

-Vamos, ¡rápido!. ¿Dónde están mis braguitas?-dijo una voz femenina bastante apurada. Pobre chica…

-¡Aquí!, ¿has visto mis pantalones?-preguntó el chico.

Shaoran se rió por lo bajo. Era bastante cruel.

-¡Voy a entrar!, ¡Díganme sus nombres ahora mismo!. ¡Los he descubierto!.

-¡Mierda!-susurró el chico en un grito.

-Te dije que no era buena idea, que nos pillarían…-dijo la chica llorando.

Me daba bastante pena. Estaba por hablar yo y decírselo cuando la mano de Shaoran me tapó la boca. Se puso su dedo índice delante de su boca. Bufé, no quería que siguiera con eso, los pobres lo estaban pasando bastante mal.

-¡Pero si por estos pasillos no pasa ni dios!- le espetó el chico.

-¡Pues parece que el director sí!-contestó la chica. Se notaba que estaba bastante agobiada y que lloraba.

-¡Ei!, ¡no llores!. Todavía podemos salvarnos de esta…

-¿¡Como!-gritó la chica.

La verdad es que sus voces me sonaban… Tal vez de algún cotilleo de mis amigas…

-Métete en el baño y yo le diré que… Bueno… Que yo solo estaba dándome placer…

La chica gimió sobresaltada. Casi podía ver como estaban sonrojados.

-Oh… Que bonito…-me susurró Shaoran en mi oído. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas- ¿Vamos a ver quienes son?-me preguntó juguetonamente.

Negué con la cabeza, solo quería irme de aquí. Pero Shaoran me cogió de la muñeca y dio unos pasos hacia delante.

-¡Se los he advertido! ¡Ahora pagarán las consecuencias de sus actos!.

La chica empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Escóndete!- le ordenó el chico.

Entramos totalmente en los baños cuando Shaoran se paró en seco al ver los causantes de los ruidos extraños. Yo cerré los ojos para no ver nada pero a rato de tanto silencio me obligué a abrirlos. Quería ver quienes eran…

Miré como Shaoran tenía los ojos como platos y estaba más tenso que un palo. Dios mío… ¿Quiénes eran?.

Miré hacia delante cuando…

-¿Eriol, Tomoyo?-susurré confundida.

Poco a poco enlacé cabos… Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

Los dos estaban vestidos pero se notaba a mil leguas que se habían vestido rápidamente tras haber…

-¿¡Sakura!-gritó mi amiga.

-Oh Dios mío… -susurró Shaoran.

Empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas y miré hacia otro lado. Sabía que no había sido buena idea…

-¡Lo siento!-grité sin mirarlos sonrojándome aún más- ¡Es que os estábamos buscando y oímos ruidos extraños y Shaoran quería jugar y pues…!

A cada palabra que decía, o gritaba, me sonrojaba aún más. Shaoran siguió riéndose a carcajada limpia. Ya estaba hasta de rodillas en el suelo y unas lágrimas caían por su bello rostro.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- eso era lo único que decía mientras lloraba de la risa.

Eriol se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a pegarle.

-¡Serás hijo de puta!-gritó.

-¡Eriol!-gritó Tomoyo mientras que se acercaba a los dos para detenerlos.

Shaoran se protegió la cara y, sin mucho esfuerzo, colocó a Eriol debajo de él inmovilizándolo para que no le golpeara.

-Te gusta más que te dominen, ¿eh?-se mofó.

-¡Shaoran!-le recriminé mientras que me dirigía hacia ellos.

Me coloqué sobre su espalda e intenté levantarlo mientras que le rodeaba la cintura con mis manos.

-¡Para!-le ordené. Pero yo no tenía tanta fuerza.

Eriol intentó volver a golpearle pero Tomoyo lo paró.

-¡Déjalo ya!-le gritó enfadada.

Logré que Shaoran se levantara y que dejara a Eriol libre.

-Eres un capullo-le insultó Eriol.

-Lo sé-contestó con insuficiencia Shaoran. Me coloqué delante de él para que no empezaran otra pelea, lo mismo que Tomoyo hizo.

Casi podía oír como chirriaban los dientes de Eriol. Miré a Tomoyo preocupada al igual que ella a mí, ninguna de las dos quería que empezaran a pelearse de nuevo. Di la vuelta sobre los talones y lo miré a la cara.

Sonreía de oreja a oreja sin importarle nada.

-Pídele perdón-le ordené enfadada.

Me miró riéndose de mí.

-Estás de coña, ¿no?-me jactó levantando una ceja divertido.

Entrecerré mis ojos, apreté mis puños y mis dientes.

-Pídele perdón, ahora-repetí mientras que me chirriaban los dientes. No quería pegarle, pero estaba siendo un cabrón ahora mismo.

Me miró fríamente pero le sostuve la mirada sin miedo alguno, tenía que comportarse de una vez por todas y yo sé que los dos se llevan muy bien. No quería que se enfadaran por una gilipollez de él.

Levantó la mirada y miró a Eriol fijamente. No me di la vuelta para ver que pasaba, solo lo miraba a él para ver lo que iba a hacer.

Lo que nunca me hubiera esperado fue lo que pasó.

-Lo siento-el eco de su voz sonó por el baño. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, él bajó la mirada cubriendo su flequillo revuelto sus ojos.- No debería haberlo hecho, no lo volveré hacer.

Se puso delante de mí. Me volví, creía que volvería a pegarle o algo pero fue todo lo contrario.

-_Gomene_ Eriol, ha sido una estupidez por mi parte. Siento haberte arruinado el momento- hizo una reverencia pidiendo perdón. Me quedé de piedra al verlo agachado pidiendo perdón. Nunca creí que el Shaoran que yo conocía lo haría alguna vez, tal vez no lo conocía tan bien.

Dare ka wo omoutte

Konna kimochi nanda

_(__¿Así que así se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien?)_

Tomoyo tenía la misma cara que yo, sin embargo Eriol le sonrió y se acercó a él.

-No te rebajes tanto, mi querido Shaoran-le dijo riéndose mientras que le daba en la espalda. Shaoran se levantó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

En serio, era bastante bello ver como dos amigos se llevaban tan bien entre ellos. Me alegraba muchísimo de que Shaoran tuviera un amigo en el que confiar. Sabía que Eriol lo cuidaría bastante bien. Tomoyo me miró y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa pero me di cuenta de que yo también tenía parte de culpa.

-_Gomene_, yo también tengo culpa. Tenía que haberlo detenido y hacer que lo dejaran en paz…

-No pasa nada Sakura-me prometió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Shaoran y Eriol chocaron sus manos de forma varonil, estaba segura de que si lo hacia conmigo me dolería la mano hasta el resto de mi vida, y se sonrieron. Me sonrojé bastante. Eran dos personas realmente bellas y sus sonrisas eclipsaban, la verdad es que los dos eran realmente buenas personas.

Me acerqué a Tomoyo y la abracé.

-Realmente lo siento, sé que os costó llegar hasta aquí pero si hubiera sabido que erais vosotros ni siquiera hubiéramos pasado por aquí-le susurré al oído.

Negó con la cabeza y me abrazó más fuerte.

El timbre volvió a sonar, dándonos a entender que la última clase del día iba a comenzar. Los miré, los dos nos miraron con cara de que no tenían ganas de ir a la última clase y menos Shaoran, el cual se había saltado hoy más de la mitad del día, como yo.

-¿Nos vamos a casa ya?-pregunté esperanzada. No quería seguir aquí, no quería venir desde un principio que conste, y menos dar Física.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que seguir en clases, suficiente que hoy solo vas a dar tres horas como aquel que dice.

Me crucé de brazos realmente enfadada. Iba a contestarle cuatro frescas cuando su teléfono sonó. Se apresuró a contestar, frunció el ceño cuando vio el número de teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de mala gana.

Todos nos quedamos algo extrañados, más Eriol y Tomoyo, yo ya sabía como contestaba.

-Vale-se encogió de hombros y me pasó el teléfono-Quiere hablar contigo, es Emi.

Fruncí algo mi ceño extrañada. No sabía porqué Emi quería hablar contigo.

-Dime, preciosa-le indiqué cuando me puse el teléfono en la oreja.

**-¡Sakura!. Me enterado de que Shaoran va a salir hoy, ¿tú sabías algo?.**

-No, no tenía ni idea-contesté frunciendo más aún mi ceño.

Resopló.

-Lo suponía, yo me he enterado porque he escuchado su conversación.

-¿Cuándo ha sido eso?-pregunté aún más extrañada, no era porque yo quería saber todo lo que él hiciera sino porque había estado conmigo en todo momento.

**-En la hora del recreo.**

¡Es verdad!, hubo un tiempo que no había estado conmigo…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?.

**-Perseguirlo**-contestó con simpleza. Casi podía verla encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡Qué!-grité demasiado alto. Se quedaron algo confusos.

**-Como lo oyes. Ha quedado con Lucy por alguna razón y no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, pocas veces quedan ellos solos y siempre he querido saber que hacían. ¡Y esta es la ocasión perfecta!-**seguro que tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

Me salió una gota en la cabeza.

-Algunas veces puedes ser muy cotilla, ¿sabes?

**-¡Lo sé!-**contestó con insuficiencia- **¡Pero de eso no quería hablarte!-**gritó desesperada, daría me pescuezo a que estaba moviendo las manos nerviosamente mientras que cerraba sus hermosos ojos zafiro-**Vamos a seguirlo**-me susurró como si fuera un pecado capital, seguro que si lo miraba lo era o por lo menos dentro de mi lista-** Dirás que vas a salir a comprar comida y yo te esperaré en el supermercado de la esquina de vuestra calle.**

-¡Ajá!-contesté mientras que asentía energéticamente.

-**Seguro que se inventa una escusa para acompañarte. Tú le dices que te acompañe hasta la esquina. Yo estaré escondida detrás de los carros y le vigilaré mientras que tú te pones acorde con la situación.**

-¿Eh?. De eso no me he enterado muy bien.

**-No tienes porqué enterarte ahora mismo de eso**-contestó dulcemente. Esto le gustaba, y bastante**- Los seguiremos en todo momento para saber que hacen y…**

-¿Y?-pregunté intrigada.

-¡Después cada una a su casa y que tengo sueño!-contestó alegremente.

Caí al suelo completamente con una gota en la cabeza. Tommy me miró algo confusa, Eriol divertido y Shaoran hizo un ademán de cogerme mientras que tenía una gota en la cabeza.

-Ok, vale.

**-Ahora te despides diciendo; '¡Adiós bonita!, me alegro mucho de hablar contigo. ¡Haber si hablamos más seguido! Sí, Sí, lo mismo te digo. Dale besos a todos y cuídate. Y… ¡Ah! Estoy completamente enamorada de Shaoran Li'**

Inspiré hondo intentando memorizar sus palabras.

-¡Adiós bonita!, me alegro mucho de hablar contigo. ¡Haber si hablamos más seguido!. Sí, sí, lo mismo te digo. Dale besos a todos y cuídate. Y… ¡Ah!. Estoy completamente enamorada de Sh…¿¡Qué!-grité mientras me sonrojaba violentamente. No me había dado cuenta de la última parte hasta que la había empezado a decir.

La risa de Emi llegaba tras el auricular del teléfono.

**-¡Ay, Sakurita!. ¡Estate más pendiente!. Te quiero bonita, pórtate bien. ¡Luego nos vemos!**

Ella fue la que cortó la llamada ya que todavía yo no podía articular palabra, estaba completamente estática y sonrojada.

-¿Estás bien, Sakurita?-me preguntó Tommy bastante preocupada poniéndose a mi altura. Asentí más sonrojada que nunca-Tal vez tengas fiebre-me susurró poniendo su mano suave y nívea en mi frente. La miré completamente roja-¡Ains!-gritó con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Eres una monada completamente sonrojada! ¡Mirad que ojos más grandes!-empezó a divagar por el cuarto de baño.

-Vamos a la enfermería-me indicó Shaoran cogiéndome por los hombros para levantarme.

Agaché mi mirada aún más y me sonrojé, si eso era posible, más todavía cuando piel hizo contacto con la mía.

Asentí y bajé la mirada.

Soba ni ite hoshii

_(Quiero que estés a mi lado)_

-Nosotros vamos a clase. Después iremos a la enfermería a daros vuestras mochilas-comentó Eriol por Tommy ya que ella seguía divagando por la habitación con estrellitas en los ojos y luces de colores por su alrededor.

Shaoran asintió y me guió hasta la enfermería.

Me cogió por la cintura para que no me cayera. No quería ni respirar para no oler su aroma.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó cuando estuvimos completamente lejos de Eriol, el cual empujaba a su novia pasillo abajo la cual todavía estaba soñando a su aire, y Tommy

Asentí sin mirarlo.

-Oye, ¿De quién era de que estabas completamente enamorada?.-preguntó casualmente.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas mientras que me sobresaltaba.

-¡D-D-D-De nadie!-logré articular tras varios intentos.

-Am…

Chigau sonna kotoga

_(No, no es eso)_

Miré de nuevo al suelo. No podía enfrentarlo a la cara. Lo bueno de todo esto es que la enfermería no estaba muy lejos del pasillo fantasma por lo que llegamos enseguida.

Una mujer algo regordeta con bastante años estaba sentada en un taburete leyendo un libro. _'Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo'_

_-¡Konnichiwa!- _dijo Shaoran al entrar.

La mujer nos miró tras sus gafas de culo de vaso y nos sonrió cálidamente.

_-¡Konnichiwa!._ ¿Qué os trae por aquí?-preguntó dulcemente mientras que dejaba su libro en una estantería tras haber marcado la página en la que se encontraba.

-Mi amiga no se encuentra bien, creemos que puede tener fiebre.

Sinceramente, yo sabía lo que tenía pero esto era una mejor explicación a lo que yo le podía dar así que me hice la mala.

Asentí sonrojada, dándole a entender a la enfermera que las palabras de Shaoran eran ciertas.

Iitai'n ja nai

_(Lo que quiero decir)_

-Muy bien, siéntate aquí, cariño-indicó dulcemente mientras que nos señalaba una camilla.

Shaoran me llevó hasta ella y me ayudó a sentarme ya que, tal vez, me hice demasiado la mala.

La mujer trajo un palillo consigo y un termómetro.

-Abre la boca, cielote.

Le hice caso y me metió el palillo por la boca. Hice una mueca de desagrado, nunca me había gustado que me hicieran eso los médicos, el palillo estaba completamente asqueroso.

-Mmm, ¿desde cuando te encuentras así?.

-Desde hace un rato, estaba en el baño de las chicas cuando me ha dado un fuerte mareo.

Asintió con cara pensativa.

-Quítate la camiseta, amor.

Asentí y empecé a desabrocharme los primero botones.

Shaoran, cuando se dio cuenta de que me quitaba la camiseta se dio la vuelta algo sonrojado.

Sunao ni narezu ni

_(Me siento tan frustrada)_

La enfermera lo vio todo y me sonrió dulcemente. Me tocó un poco la espalda para ver si tenía gran temperatura.

-Parece que tienes febrícula, pero no estoy muy segura. Lo mejor será que te quedes en reposo-me indicó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Asentí y me acosté en la cama tapándome con la manta que había para no pasar frío.

-Ya puedes mirar, muchacho-llamó la mujer a un Shaoran con la cabeza hacia abajo y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.- De todas las maneras seguro que ya has visto algo más que eso-bromeó.

Levantó la cabeza casi impulsado por un resorte y miró a la enfermera sonrojado. Esta solo le sonrió y se fue a seguir leyendo su libro.

Me miró sonrojado, lo que hizo que me volviera a sonrojar aún más.

-Querida, creo que sé lo que tienes-dijo la enfermera la cual ya estaba sentada. Suspiró con aire soñador- Los jóvenes si que estáis a tres metros sobre el cielo, una mujer tan vieja como yo ya no puede soñar con un amor como el vuestro, lleno de inocencia y libertad-volvió a suspirar y siguió mirando su libro.

-¡S-Se equivoca!-contestó Shaoran más sonrojado que nunca- Ella y yo no estamos e-enamorados.

La mujer lo miró seriamente para luego sonreír.

-Ah… Aún no os habéis dado cuenta... En fin, es lo malo de tener las hormonas revueltas. Pronto veréis las cosas claras, cielotes.

Shaoran miró hacia otro lado más sonrojado, sabía que le iba a contestar algo por lo que me adelanté para cambiar de tema.

-¿Le va gustando el libro?-le pregunté de forma casual.

Asintió energéticamente. Era increíble que una mujer de esa edad se entusiasmase por un libro de amor como un adolescente. Tal vez nunca había dejado de ser una adolescente por dentro.

-Es realmente precioso. ¿Lo has leído?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, pero mi mejor amiga me ha comentado sobre él bastante. Dice que es precioso.

-¡Y cuanta razón le dio! Si quieres leerlo puedo dejártelo.

-¡No, tranquila!-me apresuré a decir moviendo las manos energéticamente- ¡Termíneselo de leer!, además yo suelo tardar mucho en leer un libro porque soy muy despistada y puede que no se lo devuelva, en serio, mi cabeza es algo mala…

-No pasa nada-contestó- Me lo termino de leer y te lo regalo, así puedes terminártelo cuando quieras y puedas y no tienes que estar preocupándote por devolvérmelo.

-Pero a usted le costó…

-¡Nada de nada!- me interrumpió 'enfadada'- ¿No le vas a dejar que a una mujer tan vieja como yo sea feliz un poco?.

Mirándolo así, me daba bastante pena no aceptarlo.

-Está bien-contesté resoplando-¡Pero termíneselo, en serio!. ¡O esta vez me enfadaré yo!.

La mujer me sonrió y siguió leyendo tranquilamente.

Miré a Shaoran el cual estaba sentado a mi lado con la cabeza hacia abajo. Fruncí mi ceño ligeramente, ¿qué le pasaba?. Desde que Emi había llamado se le notaba algo distante.

Le cogí la mano y la entrelacé con la mía. Shaoran me miró sobresaltado por lo que le sonreí.

-¿Tú pensando?. Voy a ver que santo se ha caído-bromeé.

Frunció su ceño.

-Sé pensar, ¿sabes?. Para eso tengo cabeza-se mofó.

-Am… Y yo que creía que la tenías para que viéramos tu hermosa cara con tu deslumbrarte pelo revuelto-contesté mientras que pasaba una mano por su pelo revolviéndoselo más aún, si eso era posible.

Miró hacia otro lado ligeramente sonrojado.

Sabía que no me diría nada ni se acercaría a mí porque estaba la mujer delante de nosotros.

Kuyashiku naru

_(Por no poder ser sincera)_

El resto del tiempo cada uno hizo como si el los demás no estuvieran. La mujer se pasó todo el tiempo leyendo, Shaoran pensando en miles de cosas mientras que me acariciaba distraídamente la mano y yo me dediqué a mirarlos y pensar lo que haríamos Emi y yo esta tarde, lo cual me parecía una locura cada vez que lo pensaba.

El timbre sonó y Eriol y Tommy no tardaron en venir con nuestras mochilas. Tardaron en coger de nuevo el aire perdido.

-¡Sakurita!-gritó Tomoyo al verme-¿Cómo te encuentras?.

-Muchísimo mejor, gracias por preocuparte por mí-contesté con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti, no tienes porqué dar las gracias. Eres mi primita-me revolvió cariñosamente el pelo.

-Muy bien, creo que puedes irte, _Sakurita_- la voz de la enfermera hizo gala. Me sonrojé por oír el nombre que mi prima me había puesto en los labios de una persona desconocida.

-Sakura, es Sakura. Y muchas gracias por todo-contesté son una sonrisa mientras que me ponía la camisa sin que se me viera nada.

-Ven cuando quieras, querida.

Asentí.

Me puse mis zapatos y cogí mi mochila. Todos me estaban esperando en la puerta para irnos. El camino hasta el aparcamiento se me hizo largo y algo incómodo.

No sabía sacar conversación y cada uno estaba en su mundo por lo que me limité a agachar la cabeza y caminar hasta el aparcamiento.

-Nosotros seguimos fuera, Shaoran tiene la moto afuera-les informé a Tommy y Eriol

Asintieron y se despidieron de mí con unos besos, unas palabras que hicieron que prometiera que me cuidaría y unos gestos con las manos. Shaoran se había ido y me estaba esperando en la moto, estaba tan distraído que ni se despidió de Tomoyo y Eriol.

-¿Qué te pasa?-exigí saber antes de montarme en la moto.

Me pasó un casco y se encogió de hombros.

-Nada-contestó secamente.

-Eso no es lo que parece, tú no eres así de despistado y no vas con la cabeza en otro lado. ¿Cuándo hemos cambiado las rolas?, esa soy yo.

Encogió de nuevo los hombros y arrancó la moto.

-Vamos-me ordenó.

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa-contesté enfada cruzándome de brazos.

Apagó la moto y suspiró.

-Eres muy suspicaz a veces.

-Tengo un buen maestro-contesté restándole importancia.

-¿Puedes cuidarte tu sola esta tarde?-me preguntó como si no hubiera oído lo anterior.

Hontou wa sabishii dakeda to kizuite

_(Date cuenta de que sólo es que me siento sola)_

-Puedo cuidarme sola siempre, además esta tarde he que…-¿Eres idiota o qué?. Maldita sea, estaba apunto de decirle que había quedado con Emi para espiarlo- Digo, que voy a hacer unas compras.

-¿Dónde?.

-Ni que fueras mi padre-bromeé con cierto tono jocoso pues algunas veces lo parecía.

Levantó una ceja indicándome que no estaba para bromas de las mías.

-Tengo que ir al supermercado de la esquina para comprar algo de comida que estamos sin nada. Iré a casa y supongo que me quedaré toda la tarde allí-le mentí.

-Está bien, pero te acompañaré al supermercado. No me gusta la gente del barrio y lo sabes-dio por sentado mientras que arrancaba la moto.

¡Vaya!, Emi había acertado de lleno en lo de que Shaoran iría conmigo. Creo que es una pitonisa…

Asentí y me monté en la moto para irnos a su piso. Volví a abrazarme a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y para mí que lo era. La velocidad de Shaoran no era normal, daba bastante miedo ver como los coches se quedaban atrás mientras que los pasábamos a gran velocidad y casi nos chocábamos con ellos. Cuando se paró en un semáforo casi me caigo de la moto, ya que se apoyo en una pierna y un mareo me sacudió al momento.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando dejé de sentir completamente su chaqueta.

-¡Ei!-gritó. Lo cual me asustó aún más, menos mal que Shaoran tuvo los reflejos que yo no tuve y me cogió a tiempo- ¡Ten más cuidado!-se alertó preocupado.

Lo miré como una niña chica que acaba de ser regañada y no entendía aún el porqué. Por si acaso, me apreté más a él, casi ahogándolo pero no se quejó.

Tenía ciertas ganas de vomitar y no sentía lo que había a mi alrededor. Solo oía voces, pitos de coches sonar, el ruido de la velocidad de la moto… Sentía como nos movíamos rápidamente y como pasábamos a los coches pero nada más. Ni el fría, ni el aire que chocaba contra nosotros.

Nada…

Giró rápidamente para luego seguir recto durante un buen rato, el cual estuve aguantando mis ganas de vomitar. Paró cuando llegamos a su piso y se bajó ayudándome a bajar de la moto.

-Dios mío, estás pálida-susurró Shaoran asustado.

Le aparté de un manotazo y me eché en la pared.

-¿¡Qué ha…!.

-¡Quédate quieto!-le grité. Y acto seguido vomité sin darme tiempo a decirle nada más.

Shaoran se acercó a mí y me ayudó a no caerme, ya que los mareos aumentaban más y más. Tras haber parado las náuseas me dejé caer, menos mal que Shaoran pudo cogerme a tiempo.

-Maldita sea-gruñó.

Me reí ligeramente para que supiera que estaba bien.

-Se ve que el desayuno no me ha sentado muy bien y que no me ha ayudado en nada… Ya estoy mejor, solo necesitaba echarlo-susurré con una sonrisa que hacía que mis ojos se cerraran.

Tsuyo ga risugite

_(Exagero haciéndome la fuerte)_

Me apoyé en él y logré levantarme.

Sí, el desayuno no me había sentado nada bien… Cuando lleguemos a su casa tiraré las galletas…

-Creo que deberíamos de ir al médico-sugirió mirándome preocupado.

-Ya estoy muchísimo mejor-contesté lográndome mantener en pie sin su ayuda- Ha sido una cosa del momento, de verdad. Si vuelvo a vomitar vamos al médico-añadí ya que no lo veía muy de acuerdo.

Asintió, no muy convencido, y metió en la cochera la moto. Yo mientras lo esperé echada en la pared ya que aún no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos, aunque ya estaba mucho mejor.

Abrió la puerta y miró el correo mientras que yo llamé al ascensor. Entró conmigo cuando este se abrió y me rodeó la cintura con una mano. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro hasta que el ascensor se paró en el piso correcto sin ninguna parada en el camino.

Cogió las llaves, sin cejar de abrazarme, y abrió la puerta.

-Acuéstate en el sofá mientras que yo preparo la comida-e indicó.

-Pero si ya estoy mejor-le repliqué.

-Me da igual, descansa un poco. Aunque antes cámbiate para que no te de perrera-me sugirió suavemente.

Resoplé y fui a su habitación para cambiarme. Me puse una de sus camisas blancas, una que estaba encima de su silla, y unos pantalones largos y negros, pero esos sí eran míos. Me hice una coleta con mi poco pelo castaño y recogí lo que se escapaba de esta con unas orquillas que encontré en la repisa de su cuarto.

Me puse las zapatillas de estar por casa y fui de nuevo al salón para echarme. Me dejé caer en el sofá, sin ganas, y encendí la tele para ver cualquier cosa.

Como me aburrían bastante todas las cosas que había empecé a hacer _zapping_. Shaoran vino con la comida; una sopa y unos filetes de pollo a la plancha. Algo ligero para mi estómago.

Le sonreí dulcemente y me incorporé para comer en la mesita que había delante del sofá. Se estaba algo incómodo pero no tenía ganas de preparar la mesa para un rato de nada.

Empezamos a comer mientras que veíamos _House,_ sinceramente, mi serie favorita. No tardé mucho en terminar al igual que Shaoran. Me eché en el sofá, como él, y eché mi cabeza en su hombro. En menos que canta un gallo empecé a cerrar los ojos y a oír a House como algo lejano.

Umaku ikanai

_(Y nada marcha bien)_

-Sakura….Sakura…-me llamó una voz fantasmal

-¿Hmp?-gemí.

-Sakura…-y vinieron los tambaleos ligeros lo que hizo que abriera los ojos.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a ver de nuevo vi a un Shaoran menos borroso el cual tenía el pelo mojado.

-¿Qué… Qué hora es?-pregunté mientras que me desperezaba.

-Las seis-contestó mientras que se incorporara.

Me levanté como si tuviera un resorte.

-¡Me tengo que ir a comprar!, ¡que se me hace tarde!- grité mientras que iba al dormitorio y empezaba a sacar ropa de todos lados.

Al final me puse lo que tenía encima de su montón de ropa.

Un vestido azul turquesa, simple, que realzaba mi poco pecho y mis carecientes curvas, casi a mitad de muslo por lo que lo acompañé con unas medias blancas tupidas. Como no encontraba otros zapatos, que sé que tienen que estar por algún lado…, me puse mis converse azules.

Un poco de base, brillo en los labios, poco colorete rosa para los mofletes y el delineador negro eran lo que decoraban mi cara.

Me hice una coleta a un lado ya que no encontraba mi otro coletero y no podía hacerme la otra, además no tenía tiempo para buscar otro en el baño ya que había perdido mucho tiempo en buscar mis zapatos.

Me eché una mirada rápida en el espejo.

-La verdad es que no está tan mal…-me elogié. Y era cierto, la imagen de una Sakura más bella se reflejaba en el espejo del cuarto de Shaoran.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que esté mal?-preguntó Shaoran, el cual estaba echado en la puerta tranquilamente.

Tatta hitori

Unmei no hito ga iru nara

_(Si sólo hubiera _

_Una persona destinada para mí)_

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, anchos y caídos que la verdad, para no gustarme esos pantalones, a él le quedaban de muerte. Una sudadera roja con letras blancas que ponía; _'Cállate la boca'_. Unas zapatillas de deporte rojas y sencillas.

Sinceramente, cualquier cosa que Shaoran se pusiera, por muy feo o muy sencillo que fuera, a él le quedaba como a nadie. Yo creo que mejor que a los modelos que salen por la tele o los que anuncian colonia que siempre están muy buenos…

-Guau…-suspiré cuando lo vi.

Me sonrió pícaramente por lo que me sonrojé, no debería de haber suspirado en voz alta. Bastante es halagarlo por dentro como para ridiculizarme también por fuera.

**Pero es que es un Díos griego…**

Cierto.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó retóricamente. Él sabía que sí.

-¿Cuándo me ha dejado de gustar?-contesté.

Me sonrió juguetonamente y se dio la vuelta para esperarme en el salón. Lo seguí casi pisándole los talones. Cogió su chaqueta de cuero, las llaves y su cartera mientras que yo cogí las llaves y mi cartera, para hacerlo todo más creíble, y llamé al ascensor.

-¿No vas muy mona para ir solamente a comprar?-me preguntó mientras que bajamos a la planta baja.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

-Ya sabes como somos las mujeres, queremos ir monas a todos lados…-buena salida Sakura.

-Am…

Menos mal que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en nuestra planta. El camino hasta el supermercado de la esquina fue bastante silencioso. Cuando llegamos miré por todos lados para ver donde estaba Emi.

-Bueno… Ten cuidado al volver a casa, ¿vale?. No te cargues mucho y no vuelvas muy tarde… No quiero que vayas de noche tú sola por el barrio…

-Sí papá-bromeé- Además el piso está solo a unos pasos, ¿qué me va a pasar?.-pregunté rodando los ojos.

-Ni idea, pero ten cuidado, ¿vale?. Y hazme caso- asentí con la cabeza mientras que él me sonreía.

Me dio un beso rápido y me revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

-Hoy si que pareces una niña pequeña- susurró antes de irse corriendo para que no le regañara con una pícara sonrisa.

Anata ga ii no ni

_(Me gustaría que fueras tú.)_

Iba a gritarle cuando oí como me llamaban.

-Sakura… ¡Chs!-me di media vuelta para encontrarme con Emi, la cual llevaba un abrigo típico de los detectives y una gorra a juego, sin olvidar las gafas negras.

-¿Emi?-pregunté algo extrañada con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ponte esto, ¡rápido!-me sobresalté bastante por lo que tardé casi nada en ponerme lo que ella llevaba y salir corriendo de la mano de Emi como alma que lleva al diablo.

Se paró de golpe y nos escondimos detrás de una farola.

-¿Qué…?-susurré

-Shh-me interrumpió.

Anata hodo suki ni

Nareta hito wa inai no

_(Nunca he amado a nadie_

_Como te amo a ti)_

Miré lo que miraba Emi. Allí estaba Lucy, con unos despampanantes pantalones de pitillo, simples pero a ella le quedaban perfectos, una camiseta con algo de escote y con manga francesa, de un rosa oscuro. Su pelo rubio caía en una perfecta cascada por su nívea espalda cubierta por una ligera camiseta. Un maquillaje simple que la hacía verse aún más bella de lo que era y para cubrir sus delicados pies unas botas de montar.

Lucy le sonrió y Shaoran hizo un intento, ya que se quedó más en una mueca.

-Ahí van-susurró Emi.

Los seguimos por unas cuantas calles, y todos se nos quedaban mirando. Normal, no es normal que dos personas vayan vestidas de esa manera y persigan dos personas sin que las vean.

La verdad es que se me hizo divertido perseguirlos, ya que era emocionante ver como no se daban ni cuenta y seguían a lo suyo.

Estuvieron tomando un café, Shaoran, y un batido con un dulce, Lucy, en una cafetería cercana al parque central. Las dos nos quedamos viéndolos en una mesa cercana mientras que nos tomábamos un batido de chocolate.

Lucy era la que hablaba, Shaoran solo la miraba y le sonreía de vez en cuando. Noté a Lucy algo nerviosa ya que cada vez que miraba a Shaoran empezaba a jugar con sus dedos o se ponía algo roja.

Tras estar hablando un rato, de no sé qué, se fueron al parque donde Shaoran compró unos helados. Chocolate el suyo y de nata y vainilla el de Lucy.

Nee minuite hoshii

_(Hey, quiero que veas lo que siento en verdad.)_

Esta vez Shaoran habló de algo mientras que Lucy ponía toda la atención del mundo. Se iba haciendo de noche, y Emi se estaba empezando a dormir echada en el tronco detrás de los matorrales de su banco.

-¿Sabes?-preguntó Lucy de forma casual mientras que Shaoran le pegaba otro lametón a su helado. Lucy se sonrojó violentamente y miró hacia el suelo mientras que jugaba con su helado casi intacto, excepto por dos o tres mordiscos- Hoy te he llamado porque quería decirte una cosa.

-¿Hmp?-gimió Shaoran mientras que seguía con su helado de chocolate.

Lucy se levantó, haciendo que su helado se cayera al suelo. Bajó la mirada de nuevo para sonrojarse aún más.

-Yo…-inspiró hondo y levantó la mirada. A estas alturas había captado la atención de Shaoran, el cual había dejado de comer su helado, y de Emi, la cual dejó de estar soñolienta echada en el árbol- ¡Yo quería decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo!-gritó mientras que algunas lágrimas se acumulaban es sus ojos.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante-susurró Emi mientras que se incorporaba y se desperezaba un poco.

Shaoran levantó una ceja sin entender nada.

-Desde que te conocí empecé a ver el mundo diferente-comenzó a decir Lucy- Sé que nunca ha sido perfecto y el tuyo tampoco pero si estabas conmigo ese mundo negro de ambos se convertía en uno gris.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir-susurró Shaoran confundido.

Lucy abrió la boca desesperada mientras que se sonrojaba aún más y bajaba la mirada.

-Quiero decir…-susurró demasiado bajo, tanto que casi no la oímos ya que estábamos un metro más al lado de ellos escondidas. Dijo algo tan bajo que no lo entendimos, ni tampoco Shaoran ya que frunció aún más su ceño- Quiero decirte que… Te quiero…

Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente totalmente sonrojada. Shaoran se quedó de piedra y se le cayó el helado al suelo. Lucy empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas sin mirarlo aún.

-Que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y no sabía como decírtelo, tú me has ayudado tanto que no sé como agradecértelo. Creía que te quería por eso pero he descubierto que te quiero de verdad.

Lucy siguió llorando, mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas completamente sonrojada, Shaoran estaba de piedra sin saber que decir, Emi tenía la boca abierta de par en paz sin creérselo todavía y yo…

Sinceramente, no sé porqué, pero tenía ganas de llorar. Algo en mi estómago se encogió exprimiéndolo y aceleró mi corazón.

-Sé que no me quieres, ¡lo sé!. Por eso no quería decírtelo pero no podía aguantar más. ¡No podía!-gritó desesperadamente mientras que lloraba aún más.

Shaoran se levantó casi impulsado y corrió a abrazarla con los brazos abiertos. En seguida se vio escondida entre sus brazos, los cuales la abrazaban por los hombros como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sus sollozos aumentaron, su cuerpo se sacudía aún más pero su cara no se veía, estaba oculta entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero, Shaoran Li. Estoy completamente enamorada de ti…-sollozó.

Shaoran escondió su cara entre su pelo, no antes de que le viéramos que una gota recorría su bronceada mejilla.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron mis mejillas. Emi estaba con la boca tapada por sus manos todavía sin creerse nada, como yo.

Anata ga issho ni

Itai no wa dare desu ka

(¿Con quién

Quieres estar?)

-Te odio-susurró Shaoran, el cual se le notaba mucho en la voz que estaba llorando- Sabes que no me gusta que llores…

-Lo… ¡Lo siento¡- se disculpó entre sollozos e hipos.

La abrazó más fuerte para calmarla, pero primero tenía que calmarse él.

-No hace falta que me digas nada-le dijo entre sollozos e hipos, creía que si no paraba se quedaría sin aire- Ya sé la respuesta…

-No, no la sabes-le interrumpió Shaoran intentando que su voz no mostrara que estaba llorando, pero el intento fue bastante malo.

Emi se sobresaltó mientras que yo lloraba con más violencia. No sé porqué lloraba ni porqué me encontraba así pero no podía pararlo aunque quisiera.

Lucy lo abrazó y hundió su cara en su chaqueta, sin dejar de llorar.

-Sí lo sé, yo no soy para ti. Te he hecho mucho daño.

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos mientras que Lucy intentaba normalizar su respiración y dejar de llorar. Se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a la cara, pero él estaba mirando a la nada totalmente sorprendido.

Se limpió algunas lágrimas que caían por su piel de porcelana y le sonrió mientras que ponía sus dos manos en las mejillas de Shaoran. Parece que reaccionó ya que la miró.

-Has cambiado mucho, hace un tiempo yo te hubiera dicho esto y te hubieras ido dejándome sola-le susurró dulcemente. Shaoran la miraba todavía sorprendido- Y los dos sabemos porqué has cambiado.

Shaoran bajó la mirada mientras que una lágrima traicionera recorrió la mejilla de Lucy. Sus hermosos ojos zafiros sonrieron.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte, no es malo cambiar para mejor. Creo que es lo mejor que te ha pasado, cuida a la razón por la que has cambiado-sonrió dulcemente mientras que Shaoran volvía a bajar la mirada. Lucy le cogió el mentón con un dedo y lo levantó para que la mirara- Mímala, y no seas tonto, reacciona de una vez-le regañó con una sonrisa mientras que le daba con el dedo índice en la frente.

Shaoran la abrazó de nuevo haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara totalmente sorprendida.

-Gracias, eres una buena chica-susurró mientras que cerraba los ojos dulcemente- Y no vuelvas a llorar y menos por un capullo como yo. Además, no digas nunca que no eres buena para mí porque eres lo suficientemente buena para cualquiera.

Sabishi ge nasenaka wo

_(Me duele recordar) _

Lucy lo escuchó atentamente mientras que volvía a llorar desconsoladamente sin querer. Shaoran la separó de él y le limpió algunas lágrimas.

Hizo que levantara el mentón y se acercó a ella. En un movimiento rápido que ninguna de las presentes esperaba, Shaoran capturó los labios de Lucy dulcemente.

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras que me tapaba la boca, al igual que Emi. Lucy se tensó y abrió los ojos como platos, pero poco a poco al ver que Shaoran los tenía cerrados y que movía la boca a un compás que yo había utilizado muchas veces con él, cerró los ojos y puso sus delicadas manos en su nuca para tocar un poco su rebelde pelo.

Para que Shaoran no estuviera tan incómodo se puso de puntillas, cosa que Shaoran no se esperaba. Aumentaron el ritmo del beso mientras que Shaoran la abrazaba por la cintura más fuerte.

Algo en mí me dijo que me fuera, que lo hiciera ya, pero mis pies no querían hacerme caso. Menos mal que Emi me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí para llevarme lejos de ahí. Corrió sin importarle que nos descubrieran pero a mí tampoco me importaba ahora eso.

Me raspé por el camino con varias cosas ya que no veía muy bien, las lágrimas me nublaban la vista. Salimos del parque donde Emi se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y tiró de mí para abrazarme.

Me refugié en su pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sin razón aparente. Me acarició tiernamente el pelo para consolarme, como una madre.

-No sé porqué…

-Shhh- me susurró mientras que me abrazaba más fuerte a ella. Me intentaba limpiar las lágrimas para que Emi no se encontrara tan mal por mí pero me era imposible limpiarlas todas ya que salían más y más.

Agaché mi cabeza un poco para estar mejor refugiada entre sus brazos.

-Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de una cosa-susurró dulcemente Emi.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-No… No quiero…-lloré.

No quería saber porqué lloraba, no quería saberlo. Sabía que me complicaría las cosas, como siempre.

Omoi dasu to setsunakute

_(Tu espalda solitaria.)_

-Pero te vas a hacer más daño-intentó hacerme racionar dulcemente.

-¡NO QUIERO!-grité mientras que más lágrimas se derramaban de mis ojos verdes esperanza, esperanza perdida. Me tapé los oídos con las dos manos, no quería oírla.

Emi no dijo nada más y me abrazó dulcemente mientras que me mecía al compás de una canción que cantaba la cual me sonaba bastante pero que ahora no sabía porqué.

_¡La niña!._

La niña del autobús también la cantaba…

Cerré los ojos para escucharla mejor.

_-_Anata ni aitakute

Kurushiku naru yoru wa

Harisake sou da yo

Dare ka wo omoutte

Konna kimochi nanda

Soba ni ite hoshii-cantó dulcemente sin dejar de mecerme.

_(En las noches en que sufro_

_Por querer verte_

_Siento que voy a explotar_

_¿Así que así se siente_

_Cuando te enamoras de alguien?_

_Quiero que estés a mi lado)_

Poco a poco mi llanto fue remitiendo. Realmente me gustaba bastante como cantaba Emi.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó dulcemente.

Asentí en su pecho, aunque no me separé de ella. Me dejé mecer tranquilamente. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que estuve tranquila del todo, el corazón rítmico de Emi, la estrofa de esa canción que tanto me sonaba cantada por su angelical voz, y el mecerme así ayudó bastante a que fuera rápido.

Me separé lentamente de ella.

Me sonrió cariñosamente mientras que me colocaba un trozo de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Ahora vete a descansar un rato. Necesitas dormir un poco-asentí dulcemente.

Me besó en la frente cariñosamente y, tras darle todo lo que me había dado para que no nos reconocieran, cada una se dirigió por una calle diferente tras la última sonrisa dada.

Todo estaba bastante silencioso, lo que no ayudaba en nada a que dejara de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y que me pasaba. Las luces de las farolas eran las únicas que me acompañaban durante el viaje.

Llegué a la calle del piso de Shaoran, cuando me di cuenta de que no había comprado nada en el supermercado y que Shaoran me preguntaría después, sin tener nada con qué respaldarme.

Suspiré y entré.

Compré cuatro o cinco cosas, no quería cargarme ni tampoco era necesario comprar nada por lo que me fui enseguida.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron dándome paso a la calle.

-¿Sakura?-oí que me llamaban algo sorprendido.

Me giré, desganada, hacia donde provenía la voz.

Lucy estaba allí. Con unas bolsas en sus manos totalmente sorprendida por verme por aquí.

Mis manos dejaron de responder haciendo que las bolsas se me cayeran y con ella todo su contenido.

-¡Cuidado!-se sobresaltó Lucy preocupada acercándose a mí.

-¡Ya puedo yo sola, no soy tan idiota!-grité sin querer.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando me di cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso y mucho menos haberle gritado. Lucy se quedó en su sitio, a unos metros de mí, totalmente sorprendida.

Sin más que decir, me agaché y empecé a recoger las cosas. Cuando terminé, me levanté y la miré.

-Hasta luego-respondí secamente.

Pasé por su lado con la cabeza bien alta y justo cuando creía que me dejaría en paz, una mano me cogió la muñeca.

Tiré de ella intentando quitármela de encima.

-¡No me toques!-le grité.

Yo no estaba enfadada con ella, no sé porqué me comportaba así pero no podía controlarlo. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba por mí.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!-gritó sin soltarme.

-¡Déjame!, ¡a ti no te importa!-le grité cuando me solté de su agarre.

Me di la vuelta, tras echarle una mirada enfurecida, para irme ya que estaba chispeando y no tenía paraguas.

-Estás enamorada de Shaoran-me dijo totalmente segura.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me quedé estática en mi sitio.

-Os hemos visto, a Emi y a ti, estoy segura de que lo has oído todo. Te has dado cuenta de que estás enamora de él-dijo con seguridad y potencia en su voz.

Mis rodillas flaquearon y mis manos soltaron de nuevo las bolsas. Empezó aumentar el ritmo en el que caían las gotas.

-Le quieres, pero no quieres aceptarlo. ¡Te estás haciendo daño!, ¡no te engañes más!

Unas lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron mis mejillas pero se mezclaron con las gotas que caían y nos mojaban.

-Enamora de Shaoran-susurré sin creérmelo- Yo no estoy enamorada de un capullo que me hace daño-susurré tranquilamente.

-¡Pero él no te hace daño!, ¡sabes que no!. Te cuida, y mucho, desde que lo conoces ha estado preocupándose por ti…

Miré al suelo el cual se estaba mojando por la lluvia que caía.

-No puedo estar enamorada de él… Lo juré…

-Pero lo estás, estás completamente enamorada de ese capullo-afirmó detrás de mí.

Miré la comida desperdiciada.

-Estoy completamente enamorada de ese capullo-acepté mientras que más lágrimas recorrían mis sonrojadas mejillas.

Lucy me abrazó inmediatamente.

Anata hodo suki ni

_(Nunca he amado a nadie)_

-Por fin lo has entendido…-susurró satisfecha con una sonrisa.

-Le quiero… Joder, le quiero-repetí mientras que más lloraba. La lluvia nos estaba mojando completamente.

Me abrazó más fuerte mientras que yo aumentaba el ritmo de mis sacudidas ya que mi llanto no paraba, se incrementaba.

-Díselo, díselo Sakura. Dile lo capullo que es y que aún así estás enamorada de él-me animó mientras que me acariciaba el pelo.

Negué entre sus brazos.

-Me dirá como a ti-contesté decidida.

-No lo hará-me aseguró- Tu eres una buena chica, yo le he hecho mucho daño. Eres la indicada para estar con él, todos lo sabemos-me animó mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

Noté que ella también estaba llorando.

-Tú eres mejor que yo, más guapa, has estado más tiempo con él… Lo conoces mejor que yo… Si a ti te ha dicho eso, ¿Qué crees que me dirá a mí?-pregunté retóricamente.

Nareta hito wa inai no

_(Como te amo a ti)_

-Te equivocas en todo-me corrigió amablemente- Pero yo no soy la indicada para hacértelo ver. Hazlo, Sakura. Confiésate.

Tal vez Lucy tenía razón, tal vez debería confesarme… Pero se me hacía tan doloroso tenerlo cerca y no poder hacer que me ame…

Lloramos juntas, sin razón ninguna. La lluvia nos mojó, pero no es que nos importara eso mucho.

-Eres muy fuerte, bonita-me aseguró mientras que me ayudaba a levantarme y recogía todas mis bolsas, o lo que se había salvado de ellas.

Asentí. Por alguna razón quería darle ánimos yo también pero no sabía como. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Sé que te quiere-susurré y aunque eso me dolió bastante sabía que era verdad.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el piso de Shaoran corriendo y sin mirar atrás. Llegué en seguida, metí las llaves y entré en el portal. Le di al botón del ascensor para llamarlo y la verdad es que no tardó en llegar.

Subí hasta su piso y cuando se abrieron las puertas vi como Shaoran salía de la casa rápidamente.

Salí del ascensor algo confundida.

-¿Shaoran?-pregunté extrañada.

Me miró sorprendido y corrió para abrazarme. Las bolsas se volvieron a caer ya que me asustó bastante. Sus brazos me tapaban la cara por lo que levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. Unas lágrimas traviesas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿Se puede saber por qué coño no contestas el teléfono?-me recriminó con cierto temblor en la voz debido al llanto.

-No lo he escuchado- contesté sinceramente-_Gomene_…

Me abrazó más fuerte y escondió su cara en mi pelo.

-Ten más cuidado, idiota. Me tenías preocupado-susurró llorando.

Abrí los ojos como platos para luego entrecerrarlos poco a poco mientras que estos se inundaban en lágrimas. Le abracé por la cintura.

Donna mirai da to shitemo

_(Sea cual sea el futuro que me espere,)_

-_Gomene-_susurré con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tal vez Lucy tenga razón. No, la tiene completamente. Él nunca me ha hecho daño, nunca ha hecho algo para que me enamore de él, él es él y lo quiero tal y como es. Siendo un gilipollas que se droga, siendo ese mamón que me robó mi primer beso, siendo el idiota que me acoge en su casa sin rechistar, siendo el cabrón que me cuida sin esperar nada a cambio…

Siendo el capullo del que estoy completamente enamorada…

Anata wa watashi no

Unmei no hito

_(Tú eres_

_La persona destinada para mí.)_

* * *

_**Rincón de aclaraciones;**_

-Sumimasen; veo tanto anime que se me han pegado sus palabras! XD. Es perdón pero de una manera más formal.

-Gomene; seguro que lo habéis oido!. Es perdón pero algo más informal… No sé si me entendéis…

-Konnichiwa; eso siempre lo digo… ¡Hola! ^^

**Notas de la autora;**

¡Konnichiwaa!. ¡He vuelto!, como el turrón en Navidad, y nunca mejor dicho. Antes de nada, ¡Feliz Navidad!. Hoy es 25 por España además de mi santo (jejejejeje), no, no me llamo Natividad ni nada por es estilo. Mi nombre es Noelia (aunque creo que ya lo sabíais) y significa Natividad. ¿Habéis visto?, no se acuesta uno sin aprender algo en el día, XD.

¿Cómo os han salido los estudios?, a mí no me han salido nada mal. Vale, me han quedado dos y una de ellas es Matemáticas, ¡pero me han dicho que si en el trimestre que viene las apruebo tengo aprobada la evaluación! Wiiiii ^^. Además ha sido un trimestre muy duro, y aquí entra el porqué de mi laaaaaaaarga tardanza;

He cambiado de lugar de residencia, me he mudado a un pueblo más chiquitito ya que mi madre le han dado trabajo allí de profesora. Es la primera vez que me mudo, nunca me había pasado esto y la verdad es que no ha sido fácil ni un mundo de color rosa. Creía que tendría más experiencia y podría escribir una fanfic sobre lo que me ha pasado pero si lo hago os deprimo aún más con todo, XD. Cole nuevo, amigos nuevos, casa nueva, lugar nuevo… Demasiado para mí. Cuando me acostumbré a todo empecé a tener otra clase de problemas además de que tenía que estudiar el doble y me ocupaba bastante tiempo ya que me he trasladado cuando el trimestre estaba empezado y ya habían dado cosas que yo no.

Pero mi problema fue otro más grande, o por lo menos para mí. A cupido le parecí un jodido blanco perfecto, y por si no fuera poco, al niñito con pañales y un arco para lanzar las jodidas flechas hizo que me rompieran el corazón. Así es, me enamoré por primera vez y sufrí por primera vez; él tiene novia y la quiere. Hasta que asimilé eso no pude empezar a escribir de nuevo pues si escribía algo mataría a Sakura con algo extraño o haría que una bomba atómica cayera por Tomoeda y solo viviera Shaoran para volverlo loco… ¡Yo que sé!. Y la verdad es que no me hace ni gracia eso, y seguro que a vosotros tampoco además no es justo todo eso por lo que preferí estar más tranquila después de toda esta tormenta que ha ocupado mi vida durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Recordad; ¡después de la tormenta viene la calma!, así que aquí estoy. ¡Para volver a revolucionar todo fanfiction con mi alocada mente!.

Y ahora voy a hacer lo que debería en este espacio; ¡hablad de mi extra-hiper-fantástico capítulo! XD. ¿Qué puedo deciros?, estoy completamente satisfecha con este capítulo, y eso es bastante raro en mí. Puede que haya cambiado mi forma de pensar sobre mí misma XD.

Le he puesto de todo, sus momentos S&S, lloreras, depresiones, humor, enfermedades raras, y ¿sexo?. ¡Creo que eso no! XD, ¡alguna escena subida de tono pero nada…!, ¡lo que haya pasado en el baño con Tommy y Eriol lo dejo a vuestra imaginación! XD. ¡Ah!, tras haberme planteado algo seriamente quiero avisaros de una cosa; ¡PUEDE HABER LEMON!. _¡Ou, yeah!._ Lo digo desde ahora para los que son algo sensibles con ese tema aunque si hay alguien así yo avisaré cuando haya lemmon para que vea que cuando se acercan demasiado pues… ¡Que baje unos párrafos si quieren! XD. De todas las maneras no creo que sea un lemon lemon, ¡depende de lo que mi sucia mente quiera! XD.

¿Qué?, ¿cómo os habéis quedado con Lucy?. Me da algo de pena… Pero quería hacer algo para que Sakura se diera cuenta de una vez. El próximo capítulo estará lleno de sorpresas, y adelanto que va a ser desde el punto de vista de Shaoran (menudo adelanto… Nótese el sarcasmo XD). Eso sí, no sé cuando volveré. Quiero seguir adelantando el fic durante estas vacaciones para que después no me pille el toro por los cuernos… ¡De todas las maneras pronto escribiré más!. ¡Estos reyes me van a regalar un portátil para mí solaaaaa!. Vale, tal vez con mi edad todo el mundo lo tenga pero es que yo nunca le he visto utilidad a uno para mí ya que no tenía nada que hacer ya que era muy reacia al ordenador. Además le ahorraba dinero a mi madre! ^^. Pero C'est fini!, quiero uno para mí y me lo van a regalar por reyes! ^^ Wiiiiii!. Estos Reyes van a ser espectaculares y la verdad es que estoy más contenta que una perdiz! XD Mi madre quiere recompensarme por todo lo que he sufrido aunque no es que haga falta… Era yo la que me hundía (ja! Como a Sakurita! XD) pero nadaaa, es algo cabezona a veces! Pero la quiero! ^^

¿Qué mas deciros?, creo que este capítulo habla por sí solo. El próximo va a ver sorpresas, BASTANTES sorpresas, a partir de aquí las cosas se van a hacer interesantes ya que llegamos al clímax del fic ya mismo! ^^ Aunque todavía queda tela marinera para que se acabeee! XD

Ei! Y ahora llega mi momento preferido que en el anterior capítulo no pude hacer!;

Contestaciones a vuestros queridos reviews! ^^; 

_**NaoKa; **_¿Hola? (saca un poco la cabeza). No traerás hoy una escopeta, ¿verdad?. ¡Lo siento! Otra vez me tardé bastante, y lo reconozco! T.T ¡Lo siento!, en serio!. Pero no pasé por un buen momento… Espero que sigas siendo adicta a mi fic! ^^ En serio, me alegra mucho!. Me gusta muuuchoo escribir lo que pasa es que para mi desgracia tango muy poco tiempo y lo hago muy de tarde en tarde. ¡Pero no quiero que este fic tarde tanto!. No puedo prometerte no tardar, te prometo que quiero hacerlo pero no quiero que después pase lo que sea y lo deje colgado otra vez. Espero que después de todo te siga gustando!, y lo que si te puedo prometer es que en cuanto tarde este me pondré con el siguiente! ^^. ¡Muchoooooos beesoooos! Me alegro muchísimo, en serio, de que te guste tantoo! ^^ Me encanta que guste lo que escribo y los reviews me suben mucho el ánimo! Te juro que cuando vi el tuyo el primero me quedé; o.O Tan rápido? Y me puse a saltar de alegría aunque me regañaste, con razón, por tardar! En serio, miles de graciaaas! ^^ ¡Muchos besoos, mucha salud y cuídate un montón preciosaa! ^^ PD; Feliz Navidad! ^^

_**vmi5**_; ¡holaaa!. (Sonrojo) Graciaaas! ^^ Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste!. Espero que, aunque me haya retrasado mucho, este también te guste como el anterior! ^^. ¡Muchos besoos, mucha salud y cuídate! ^^ PD; Feliz Navidad! ^^

_**hadita-lp**__**; **_¡Holaa! (sonrojo) ¡Muchaas graciaaaas! ^^ Espero que este también te guste tanto como el anterior! ^^ Ay! Yo también lo amoo! En general, amo a los linkin park! O.O WoooW! Que suerteeeee! Fueste ya a verlos! Como estuvieron? Como me gustaría a mi que vinieran por España de gira! T.T Yo creo que mucha gente iría porque por aquí, casi todo el mundo que conozco, los amaaa! Ojalá que se animaraan! Ainss, no, no lo he escuchado. Últimamente he esccuhado poca música, pero te prometo que la escucharé. Es que aún no me han regalado el disco! T.T Y tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para escucharlos en mi mp4, pero la escucharé. De este disco solo he escuchado; The Réquiem (la amoooo!), The Catalyst, Robot Boy, When They Come For Me y Wretches and Kinas, y puedo dar crédito a que la amooo! ^^. Espero que después de tardar tanto, te guste este capítulo! ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por todo!, ¡Muchos besos, mucha salud y cuídate! ^^ PD; Feliz Navidad! ^^

_**cainat06**__**; **_¡Holaaaaa! ^^ ¡Gracias por todoo!, me alegro de que te gustara el anterior! Espero que después de taaanta tardanza te guste este también!. Mmm, ya verás! XD Poquito a poco Shaoran está saliendo aunque eso ya lo verás en el siguiente capítulo! Quiero detallar como está llevando Shaoran todo esto, y aclarar varias cosas ^^ Jajajajaja, sii. Tienes toda la razón, esto se S&S además no le voy a hacer eso a la pobre Tomoyo! Es muy joven! Aunque me gusta meterle baza a la pareja! XD Ya lo habrás visto! XD. Bueno, aquí te dejo otro poco de drama :D. ¡Mucha suerte a ti también con todoooo! Y esta vez yo también espero volver pronto! ^^ ¡Muchos besooos, mucha salud y cuídateeeee! PD; ¡Feliz Navidad! ^^

_**NeNa Li**__**; **_¡Holaaa!. ¡Kya!, ¡no sabes lo que me alegra que quieras leer más! ^^ Aunque supongo que cuando leas este ya no tendrás que estudiar mas! XD (Sonrojo) ¡Muchas graciaas! ^^ Espero que este, después de tanto tiempo, te guste tanto como el anterior! ^^. Jajajaja, cierto, Shaoran puede ser inoportuno a veces! XD. Aquí te lo dejo con todo su esplendor! XD. Okii! Lo tendré en cuenta! Así que no te sorprendas si aparece una súper Nena Li por el fic! XD. Espero que tuvieras suerte con tu prueba! ^^. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!, en serio. ¡Me alegro muchísimo cuando veo tu nombre en el correo! ^^ ¡Mucha salud, muchos besooos y cuídate mucho bonitaa! ^^ No sé cuando nos veremos de nuevo, pero volveré! Muahahaha (XD) PD; ¡Feliz Navidad! ^^

_**Makaomi Cullen Salvatore**__**;**_¡Holaaa! (Sonrojo) ¡Muchas graciaaas! Sip… Suelo enfermarlos a todos! XD. Ains! Espero que ya estés muchísimo mejor! ^^ Aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo que seguro que sii! XD Seguro que súper Sakurita puede! XD. La verdad es que yo me basé en Vicent de Pandora Hearts, pero puede que haya otro por ahí suelto más loco que este… (aunque ya tiene que estar bastante loco… XD). ¡Lo siento!, me tardé y bastante. Espero que después de todo el tiempo te haya gustado este capítulo ^^. ¡Ei!, he visto que te gustan casi las mismas cosas que a mí! ^^ En los grupos coincidimos muchoo! ^^ Además, me gustaron bastante tus dibujoos! ^^ Reconocí algunos de Choco-chan, no sé si has leído algo de ella, pero te la recomiendo. Tiene algunos fic con lemon y sinceramente me gustaría llegar a escribir como ella. Es una ESCRITORA, y lo escribo con mayúsculas porque en serio que se lo merece, la respeto bastante. Fue la que me inspiró a inscribirme aquí y empezar a escribir, es una gran escritora. Además dibuja muy bien! ^^ Yo siempre que intento hacerlo como ella me sale una chuchurria! XD No soy tan buena como vosotras en eso! T.T Te la recomiendo porque puede servirte de inspiración o como ejemplo, como a mí! Aunque no quiero que digas que es porque dibujas mal! Al contrariooo! Te lo digo porque he leído que te gusta dibujar y he visto que se te da muy bien! ^^. Aquí en fanfiction se llama Chocolate Con Menta, la tengo en mi autores favoritos por si no la encuentras! XD Rito de Iniciación, Convivencia Agitada… Son de los mejores fic que he leído. Si tienes un ratito y ganas pásate! ^^. ¡Muchooos besooos, mucha salud y cuídate preciosaa! ^^ PD; ¡Feliz Navidad! ^^

_**Ravishing Girl**__**;**_ ¡Holaaa! ^^ No pasa nadaaa!, te juro que me alegró muchísimo que me comentaras! ^^ Espero que este te guste después de mi laaarga tardanza! ^^ ¿Cómo vas con Ángel de un Demonio?, ¡no sabes las ganas que tengo de leer el epílogo! Wiiii! ^^. ¿Qué mas decirte si lo sabes todo?, ¡tedoro!. No sabes la alegría que me da que me dejes un comentario. ¡Y ánimo con el siguiente!. ¡Tú puedees! ^^ ¡Muchos besoos, mucha salud y cuídate un montón! ^^ PD, ¡Feliz Navidad! ^^

_**DeidadSak**_; ¡Holaaa!. La verdad es que también me gustan esas dos pero creía que Hero quedaría exacta! ^^ ¡No pasa nadaaa! Saber que la lees me hace muy feliz! ^^ Sé que por lo menos te gusta mi fic! ^^ Espero que después de tanto tiempo este te gusta también! ^^. Ains… Mi inspiración viene y va pero es algo normal en mí! XD Lo que más me molesta es que viene cuando tengo exámenes! XD Y no puede escribir… XD Pero aquí dejo otro capítulo para que no me olvidéis tan facilmente! ^^. ¡En serio! Gracias por todo! Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara y te agradezco el comentar el capítulo, así se si os va gustan o no! ^^. ¡Muchos besoos, mucha salud y cuídatee! ^^ PD; ¡Feliz Navidad! ^^

_**ChOcOfReSaS**__**; **_¡Holaaa! Mmm, ya verás! XD De todas las maneras Sakura se a dispuesto a ayudarlo ya hora más que nunca ya que sabe que le quiere! ^^ La verdad es que no… No ha dejado de consumir, lo que pasa es que siendo el punto de vista de Sakura no podía hacer verlo! XD. ¡Espero que después de tanta tardanza este también te gustee! ^^ ¡Muchos besoos, mucha salud y cuídate! ^^ PD, ¡Feliz Nacidad! ^^

_**Cuty Ligia-chan**__**; **_¡Holaaaa! ^^ No te preocupes!, sabes que no pasa nadaaa!, no quiero que te sientas obligada a comentarme siempre! ^^ Cuando tú tengas tiempo preciosa! ^^

(Sonrojo) Aiins!, graciaaas!. Espero que este también te guste tanto como el anterior después de tardarme siglos! XD Pero tú sabes porqué… Ni si quiera he podido hablar contigo! T.T

1º Cuanta razón tienes! Alabo, alabo, alabo… ¿Quién es aquí la Diosa?, te quedó bellísimo! Además tienes toda la razón! ^^

2ºSiii! Ya lo uso más seguido! Y es que no puedo vivir sin mi música! Aunque los estudios me permiten utilizarlo poco… Pero me encantan mis momentos relax con mi mp4 tranquilamente, echada en la cama y calentita… (suspiro) En cuanto termine me voy a hacer uno! XD

3º Ains… Sii!. Shaoran es la cosa más linda del mundooo! ^^ Pero no sigue sus propios consejos… Exacto! Da una rabia que te den consejos y luego ni ellos lo sigan… Buf! Te quedas diciendo; Si ni isquiera tú los sigues, como te voy a creer? Pero bueno… Qué se le va a hacer? ^^ Cada uno hace lo que quiere con su vida! :D

4º Kya! Quería darle un paso más a su lenta relación! Y se me ocurrió que eso… Kya! Si es que me pongo roja hasta de pensarlo! T/T Pero no iba a ser tan mala para dejarla embarazada… Quería darle algo de vidilla y suspense al fic... Aunque últimamente tiene para rato! En este capítulo me he metido algo más en el tema del… Cof, cof, tú sabes (Asuka-hime mira para todos lados y acerca más la cara al oído de Cuty-chan) sexo. n/n La escena de Shaoran y Sakura en su casa… Kya! Parezco un farolillo de navidaad! XD Lo que quiero saber es si… ¿Te ha gustado? _

5ºKyaaaa! Lo hice! Hice que Sakura se diera cuenta de que está enamorada de él! ^^ La verdad es que me da pena por Lucy ya que no quería meterla en el ajo a ella pero he vuelto a pensar como seguir el fic y me parecía lo apropiado… La pena es que ella también tenga que sufrir… T.T La verdad es que las mujeres tenemos cierta intuición en eso! Y más si es la persona que quierees! XD Poco a poco Shaoran saldrá de su mundo, aunque todavía me queda por jugar algo las cartas! XDD

6ºSiii! Ojalá que a mi también me recogieran del colee así! ^^ Aunque no quiero que se enferme como mi Shaoran, no lo quería enfermar pero me parecía algo ilógico que con lo que le caía no se enfermaran… De todas las maneras ya ves que sigue tan vivo y coreando como siempre! n/n. Cierto! Debía saber que ella no era la única que tenía problemas en el mundo y que la persona a la que más quiere no lo está pasando naada bien, por lo que ahí la tienes! ^^ La verdad es que Emi es un primor! n/n Lo sé! Y estoy de acuerdo contigo! Di no a las drogas (si.. si se parece a un anuncio publicitario XD) Una vez que entras es muy difícil salir por lo que hay que decir no desde el principio! .

7ºLa verdad es que se puede reaccionar de muchas maneras… Yo suelo llorar de la rabia! XD Si! Ya necesitaba que le dijeran las cosas en la cara! Y ahora es lo que tú dices, ¡a sacar a Shaoran de hoyo! ^^

8ºTienes toda la razón, y ahora se lo ha demostrado más que nunca! Aunque en el próximo capítulo pasaran más cosas que lo demostrarán! (Muahahaha) Jajajajajajaa, la verdad es que me gusta poner cosas de risa en momento así, serio y sin saber que poner porque después de tanta baza con la depresión de Sakura estoy harta de esos momentos, aunque son necesarios para seguir la idea que tengo en mente! T.T

9º Ohh! Espero que esta también te gusteee! Es realmente hermosa! Ya me enamoré de ella en cuanto la escuché! ^^

10º Ains! Graciaaas! Sabes que amo los reviews que me hacen (el tuyo por supuesto! ^^) y me dio muchísima cosa no poder contestarlos porque vosotros empleáis vuestro tiempo en hacerlo y comentar el capítulo y yo ni siquiera pude… De todas las maneras dudo que eso vuelva a suceder! ^^ La verdad es que como hace tanto tiempo del otro capítulo ni me acuerdo! T.T Lo que si te quiero es pedir perdón! La otra vez no me pude conectar a las 9 exactamente porque bajé a Jaén algo tarde y mientras que me iba con mi padre y él hacía sus recados no llegué a tiempo. Como vi que no estabas quería pedirte perdón, lo siento muchísimo si te hice esperar mucho! T.T En serio, no contaba con que lloviera tanto y tuviéramos que bajar más tarde ni con los recados de mi padre! T.T

Lo mismo te digo! Sabes que estoy para lo que quieras! ^^

11º Jejejejejeje, aquí hubo de todo así que no sé si bajaran, subirán o seguirán igual… Espero que suban! Aunque siempre espero que suban! Yo estoy contentísima con todos los que me leen! Lo de los reviews es para saber como voy, sinceramente, y si hay algo que no vaya gustando para ver que puedo hacer para cambiarlo! XD Pero crucemos los dedos y digamos; Lemon, beso, lemon, beso, lemon… A ver si suben! XD

¡Muchísimas gracias por taaaaaan hermoso comentario! Sabes que me encanta hablar contigo y que eres una persona estupenda! ^^ ¡Muchos besooos y abrazooos Cuty-chan (puede llamarme Noe-chan si quieres por aquí también! ^^ La verdad es que sí que suena raro después de todo… XD) , cuídate muchísimoooo, que tengas mucha saluud! Que sueñes con Syaoran y Jack! ^^

PD; ¡Feliz Navidad preciosa! ^^

_**sakura kamenashi**__**; **_¡Holaa! Ya sabes que te agradezco muchísimo que me comentes y que me leas! ^^ Jajajajajaja, seguro que sii! ^^ Por lo menos para mí siempre seguirá igual de guapo y sexy como siempre! XD. ¡Gracias a ti por leerme! (sonrojo). ¡Oh, por cierto!. Vi que actualizaste! ^^ Te prometo que lo leeré, ya te dije que te leería y te comentaría! ^^ Tengo ganas de ver como sigue! ^^. En serio, vas por muy buen camino preciosa! ^^ Espero que este también te guste como los otros! ^^ ¡Muchos besos, mucha salud y cuídate preciosa! ^^ PD; ¡Feliz Navidad! ^^

_**kilalaselene; **_¡Holaaa! ¡Gracias por leerme! ^^ En serio, comentarios como el tuyo me hacen sentirme más y más contenta de seguir escribiendo! ^^ La verdad es que me tardé BASTANTE en actualizar esta vez, pero espero que te guste igualmente! ^^ Intentaré no tardarme tanto para la próxima! ^^ ¡Muchas graciaas!, espero que tú también hayas tenido suerte con el insti! ^^. ¡Gracias por todo!. ¡Muchos besos, mucha salud y cuídate! ^^ PD; ¡Feliz Navidad! ^^

* * *

Kyaaa! Cuanto extrañaba responderos! En serio, muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, y a todos los que me dejan reviews!. Sin vosotros yo no estaría aquí, ni escribiría! ^^

Por si acaso no vuelvo para antes de Fin de Año; **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PRÓSPERO AÑO 2011! ¡QUE VUESTRO SUEÑOS SE CUMPLAN Y QUE OS LO PASÉIS DE LUJO!** ^^

Me retiro, no sin antes volver a daros las gracias por todo y deseando que os guste este capítulo tanto como yo he disfrutado en hacerlo! ^^

_Os ama,_

'_Asuka-hime'_


	11. Simple y claro

Emm, pues ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen (a mi desgracia T.T), pertenecen a las maravillosas e inigualables CLAMP, (queremos besoo yaaaaa! ¬¬) yo solo lo utilizo para entretenerme un poco y para mejorar mi escritura… ^^ Espero que os guste después de tanta tardanza

_ADVERTENCIA; __No sé si habéis leído mis notas pasadas pero de todas las maneras es mi deber avisarlo. PUEDE HABER LEMON, sí, es oficial. Me he decidido y a partir de aquí puede haber algo de lemon, por lo que si alguien le da algo de vergüenza y no quiera leerlo cuando vea que están muy cerca que bajen un poco. Tampoco quiero decir que esto vaya a ser solo sexo, me gusta tal y como voy y veo apropiado que haya algo de cercanía entre ellos, de todas las maneras que habéis leído varias veces en mi fic cercanías que terminan en casi algo más, solo que esta vez puede que terminen en algo más! :D Espero que siga gustándoos tal y como está pues yo estoy verdaderamente contenta con todo y con vosotros, no me puedo quejar de NADA. Ahora, que disfrutéis! :D_

_Recomendación; __Leer el capítulo con Dearly Bevoled, BSO de Kingdom Hearts y Simple and Clean Remix de Utada Hikaru, son las dos canciones con la que está escrito el capítulo._

_Canciones;__ La canción por excelencia del capítulo es de la maravillosa e inigualable Utada Hikaru; Simple and Clean (Remix), está también en chino pero se llama de diferente forma; Hikari (Remix) Además de que os la podéis bajar sin remix pero yo las amo así! :D. Se menciona; Sanctuary, es del opening de Kingdom Hearts, no sé si habéis jugado alguna vez a él pero yo estoy enganchada! xD y Only girl in the world de Rihanna! :D. Otra canción, del videojuego (claro! :D) se llama Dearly Bevoled, es con la canción que he escrito el capítulo, es solo música pero realmente es una verdadera preciosidad, a mí me pone la carne de gallina! xD. Si vais a jugar a algún videojuego o compraros a alguno… Recomiendo Kingdom Hearts (y no me pagan por hacer publicidad! xD Llevo más tiempo diciéndoselo a todo el mundo… Puuf! Están hartos de mí! xD) además de entretenido (amo a Roxaas! :D) no es muy complicado de jugar, adictivo y sobre todo vais a recordar tiempos de cuando erais pequeños y ahí dejo eso! A ver si a alguien le da por buscar el por qué! ^^_

_**Tú vs yo**_

_Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Oye, ¡no te rías! Lo sabes perfectamente. Te odio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Te odio por todo lo que me haces. Porque sí, te odio Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?._

_Realizado por__; 'Asuka-hime'_

_

* * *

_''_**Simple y claro**__**''**_

'_La odio, siempre la he odiado. Esta vez puedo odiarla sin razones._

_¿Razones?_

_Jodidamente no las tengo, __**como siempre.**__ ¿Y por qué tiene que dármelas?. Solo quiero que se quede para siempre aquí, no sé por qué pero ella tiene, debe quedarse aquí._

_Mi salud mental pende de un hilo si es todo lo contrario, como ahora._

_Aún no puedo creer todo esto._

_Las paredes que había a mi alrededor poco a poco se acercaban más a mí, amenazantes, para aplastarme y hundirme en la locura. ¿Hundirme?_

_Sonreí amargamente._

_Ya había caído en la locura de nuevo, hacía días que no salía de mi habitación a oscuras sin dejar entrar ni un rayo de vida del exterior, no quería saber que empezaba ni terminaba un día, no me importaba. Prefería estar a oscuras siempre, nada me dañaba, tampoco hacía nada. Solo estar amargamente sentado en el filo de mi cama desecha con la misma ropa que hace tres días y la misma mueca que me producía pensar que ella..._

_Me tiré con desesperación del pelo mientras que cerraba los ojos y los apretaba lo más fuerte que podía, al igual que mi mandíbula, y agachaba la cabeza hundiéndome en mi propia mierda._

_Si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota desde el principio no me pasaría nada de esto, pero ya no podía arreglar nada, solo esperar que pronto muriera por hambre o deshidratación o, en el caso de que siguiera así, de locura._

_No he comido nada, ni he bebido nada, tampoco me he metido nada… No he salido de este cuarto desde que hablé con ella, no tenía nada que hacer en el mundo desde entonces. Lo extraño es, ¿por qué no sigo con mi vida de antes?._

_Se supone que todo vuelve a ser como antes y que eso es lo que quería, entonces, ¿por qué no lo estoy celebrando con una sobredosis de cocaína, morreándome con unas cuantas y con más alcohol que sangre?._

_Estoy sentado, aquí, es lo único que hago además de dormir una o dos horas cuando mi cabeza dice que necesita algo de tiempo para descansar, en vano ya que en mis sueños solo se repite lo mismo despierto o durmiendo, con la puerta cerrada para que no se escape el último perfume que queda de ella, aunque ya no huele a ella nada solo mis sábanas por lo que ni siquiera me acuesto en ellas, sin dejar de reprocharme por qué no la he detenido._

_Sí, me ha dejado._

_Ella, Sakura Kinomoto, me ha dejado; solo._

_Se ha ido, ella ha vuelto a su casa de nuevo tras pensar que ella estaba bien._

_Y no sé por qué narices estoy torturándome así o por qué no quiero salir de aquí. Tampoco sé por qué no voy a olvidarme de ella si no que intento encerrar todo lo que queda aquí de ella para no olvidarme de nada en lo vivido en menos de dos meses._

_Quiero que vuelva, __**necesito**__ que vuelva._

_Puedo parecer un niño chico pero me da igual, la quiero a ella y su aniñado culo aquí y ahora._

_Cerré mis puños instintivamente._

_Pero ella no volverá, ¿por qué debería volver?. Yo la he jodido todo este tiempo, no creo que sea tan suicida como para volver._

_La luz de mi móvil fue lo único que iluminó la habitación._

_**Eriol.**_

_No estaba de humor para cogérselo. Ya llevaba más de 50 llamadas perdidas de él, otras tantas de Emi y otras de Lucy. No entendía el porqué de tanta preocupación, solo llevaba faltando unos días al colegio… Solo unos días…_

_Miré el segundo cajón de mi armario._

_Necesitaba hacerlo, no podía aguantar más. Necesitaba que esta tortura acabara ya y sabía cómo, solo tenía que levantarme, agacharme hasta el segundo cajón y cogerlo. Mi solución a todo estaba a unos pasos de mí, ha estado todos estos días._

_Decidido, me levanté aún alumbrado por la poca luz azul que despedía mi móvil, casi sin batería, en la mesita de noche entre un montón de ropa sin usar. Me agaché y abrí el cajón. Tenía que estar por algún lado…_

_Revolví entre mi ropa interior con desesperación ya que no faltaba mucho para que Eriol dejara de llamar y se cortara la luz dejándome a ciegas. La había escondido ahí porque Sakura no podía verla pero ahora ni la encontraba… _

_Saqué más ropa interior a fuera con desesperación. Necesitaba encontrarla… Casi se me iluminaron los ojos cuando encontré una bolsa de plástico trasparente con una pequeña sustancia blanca en su interior._

_Suspiré aliviado, justo a la vez que la luz de mi móvil me dejó de iluminar pero poco me importaba. No necesitaba luz para tomarme mi cocaína en paz._

_Me levanté con una sonrisa en la cara y me puse de rodillas al borde de mi cama. Extendí un papel y dejé caer ahí toda mi cocaína. ¿Mucho?, tal vez, ¿importa? No. Le di a un botón del móvil para que me iluminara un rato. Lo junté todo, enrollé un trozo de papel en forma de cilindro e inspiré hondo antes de tomarme mi salvación._

_Tan poco cuerdo estaba que me pareció oír abrir y cerrarse la puerta de la entrada y una aguda voz me llamó en forma de pregunta, tan poco cuerdo estaba que creía haber sentido la voz de Sakura llamarme…_

_Sonreí amargamente, me estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba la cocaína de una vez._

_Volví a inspirar hondo y me acerqué a la cocaína con mi papel enrollado perfectamente de por medio. Volví a escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, los cuales ya había besado muchas veces y no me cansaba nunca de ellos._

_Iba a inspirar hondo para tragarme toda mi cura cuando la luz de mi habitación me cegó por completo._

_Miré hacia la puerta, la cual había hecho mucho ruido, a mí parecer, al abrirse, para rechistar a quien había osado abrirla y encender esa luz cegadora._

_Mis ojos tardaron bastante tiempo en acostumbrarse para darme lugar a una visión bastante hermosa. Estaba claro que ya me había vuelto loco y no había solución._

_-Sakura-susurré con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara._

_Pero la Sakura de mi mente no estaba muy contenta, de todas las maneras se veía tal y como la recordaba. No, esperen, estaba mucho más guapa._

_Su pelo castaño relucía bastante bajo la luz de mi cuarto, antes a oscuras, y algo revuelto, tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos cogiendo aire, tal vez porque había corrido, las mejillas sonrojadas y su ropa estaba algo descolocada. Su falda negra torcida y su blusa de tirantes azul oscuro con un tirante bajado por sus níveos brazos. Sus ojos estaban más verdes que nunca, aunque algo contrastados por su ceño fruncido._

_Mi imagen cerebral era realmente espléndida, tanto, que tenía ganas de besarla por estar aquí aunque sea imaginariamente._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué no contestas a las llamadas de los demás?-preguntó enfurecida._

_Sonreí, hasta era igual de peleona que la real._

_-No tengo porqué cogerles el teléfono-contesté simplemente encogiéndome de hombros. Me daba algo de vergüenza hablar con una Sakura imaginaria pero no podía remediarlo._

_-¡Esa no es una razón, Shaoran Li!-gritó enfurecida con las mejillas más sonrojadas. Miró mi cocaína y abrió los ojos como platos._

_¡Vamos!, aunque sea una Sakura imaginaria no tiene que actuar tan real, ¿no?._

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-preguntó retóricamente en un susurro._

_Miré mi cocaína y luego a ella. Todavía seguía sorprendida._

_-Intentar hacer que desaparezcas-contesté simplemente._

_Iba a intentar tomármela de nuevo pero la Sakura imaginaria se acercó hacia mí corriendo y me quitó la cocaína._

_Iba a gritarle cuatro frescas pero ella desapareció por la puerta de mi habitación con mi droga. La seguí inmediatamente, enfurecido. Ella no era NADIE para quitarme MI cocaína._

_La seguí casi pisándole los talones hasta el baño donde entró enfurecida y abrió la tapa del váter. Mi lado sucio pensó que se pondría a mear delante de mí pero hizo algo aún peor; tiró mi cocaína por el váter._

_No me dio tiempo a recuperarla, ni a chillarle, cuando tiró de la cadena, satisfecha._

_Corrí hacia el váter para ver como se la llevaba ese remolino de agua. Ella también miró como mi salvación para que desapareciera se esfumaba entre tanta agua._

_La miré con furia y ella a mí, pero con satisfacción._

_¡Maldita sea!, ¡era un jodida Sakura imaginaria!, ¡no podía tirar mi droga por el váter!. Tal vez me haya quedado dormido otra vez sin darme cuenta y ahora esté soñando. Aunque me daba igual si estaba soñando o no, yo grité._

_-¿¡Pero qué coño haces!-reclamé contralando mis ganas de golpearla._

_-¡Salvar tu jodido trasero!-me gritó enfurecida._

_Apreté los dientes._

_-¡Tú no eres nadie para salvarme de nada!, ¡además lo que has hecho ahora es hundirme, zorra!-grité acercándome más a ella._

_Me sostuvo la mirada con bastante decisión, sin dudar a huir. Pero, ¿¡qué va a huir!, ¡por Dios! , ¡si es una sucia jugada de mi mente!. No sé ni porqué me peleo con ella cuando sé que mi droga estará en su sitio cuando me despierte, lo que debería estar haciendo es morreándome con ella y aprovechar este momento, pero mi mente era bastante estúpida y ni siquiera tenía ganas de acercarse más a ella para besarla._

_-¡Me estoy preocupando por ti, Shaoran!, ¡no quiero que te drogues más!-me gritó dando un paso para quedarse más cerca de mí- ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de matarte?, ¿no ves que hay gente que te quiere y quiere que dejes de hacer tus gilipolleces?-me dijo algo más tranquila._

_Pero yo no me tranquilizaba, ¡oh no!. Ella había TIRADO mi costosa droga, y encima no era poca._

_-¿Y por qué tengo que escuchar a una Sakura que mi mente a creado en un impulso de locura?-le reté dando yo también un paso- Cuando despierte estará donde siempre-susurré tranquilamente dándole a entender que lo que ella me decía me importaba tanto como mi madre._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida._

_-Así es-contesté con una sonrisa pícara en la cara- pronto dejarás de joderme, querida Sakura._

_Abrió los ojos asustada. ¡Sí!, ahora vas y lo cascas, pequeña. Me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en mi cara. Amaba ser yo._

_-Dio mío… ¿Has tomado algo?, ¿tienes fiebre?-colocó su delicada mano en mi frente lo que hizo que me ruborizara ligeramente._

_Le aparté la mano de un manotazo, no quería que ella me tocara._

_-Déjame, loca-gruñí- No me he tomado nada y no tengo fiebre. Todo es por tu culpa- por primera vez en estos tres días no me había culpado por mi locura- Si no te hubieras ido esto no estaría pasando._

_La Sakura imaginaria abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida. Pude ver un brillo de culpabilidad en sus ojos puros. Miré hacia otro lado enfadado, no quería que me diera pena una Sakura que ni si quiera era real._

_-Dios mío, Shaoran…-susurró- Esto no puede estar pasando…-susurró al borde de las lágrimas._

_La miré sin entenderla por lo que ella cogió mi mano y se la puso en el pecho. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me tensé para luego ruborizarme, si que era atrevida la Sakura imaginaria… Pero dejé eso aparte cuando escuché los latidos de su corazón en mi mano. No podía estar pasando…_

_La miré entre aterrado e incrédulo pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza._

_-Yo no sabía que te pasaría esto… Lo siento…_

_La Sakura imaginaria no era ninguna Sakura imaginaria, era una Sakura, la REAL. Quité la mano como si su contacto quemara. No me podía estar pasando esto… Me había vuelto completamente loco… Y todo porque ella se había ido, lo cual era lo más ridículo que había hecho en mi vida._

_Me abrazó instantáneamente pero yo seguía tan tenso como un palo de madera, escondió su rostro en mi pecho el cual se mojó ligeramente. Estaba llorando…_

_¿Por qué lloraba...?_

_Ella no tenía por qué llorar, el que estaba loco era yo no ella. Pero no paraba._

_**Odiaba que llorara.**_

_-¿Por qué... lloras?-pregunté mirando a la nada completamente estático. El tono de mi voz no tenía rastro de sentimientos._

_-No lo sé-hipó mientras que se abrazaba más a mí y negaba con la cabeza en mi pecho._

_-No tienes... porqué llorar... ¿Estás...idiota?-pregunté con el mismo tono de antes, sin mirarla._

_-Lo siento-susurró mientras que lloraba con más fuerza._

_Le cogí por los hombros, mirándola ausente, y la aparté de mí._

_Ella se intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, mientras que cerraba los ojos lo más fuerte que podía. Hipó varias veces mientras que yo la miraba con la mente totalmente en blanco mientras que aún tenía las manos en sus hombros._

_-No llores...-hice un intento de exigirle pero me salió más bien como una petición._

_Pero sus hombros temblaban aún más que antes por las fuertes sacudidas con las que su cuerpo reaccionaba._

_No quería que llorara..._

_-¡Te he dicho que no llores!-grité en un arrebato de no saber lo que iba a hacer, mientras que cerraba los ojos lo más fuerte que podía. Quería que parara._

_-Es por mi culpa...-susurró entre sollozos._

_La empujé hasta la pared del baño, tal vez algo más bruto de lo que quería realmente. Dejé que la distancia nos separara, tal vez así podría tranquilizarme un poco._

_Ella siguió llorando, no sé si por el golpe que acababa de recibir por mi culpa o por algo de lo que ella se culpaba. Se dejó caer por los azulejos mientras que se tapaba la cara con las manos._

_Apreté mis puños al igual que mi mandíbula mientras que cerraba los ojos lo más fuerte que podía. Estaba seguro de que le había hecho daño, pero no salía de mi boca unas palabras de lo siento, ni tampoco mi cuerpo quería moverse para ayudarla. En cierto modo es como si yo mismo estuviera recriminándole el dejarme solo, como si mi cuerpo estuviera enfadado y la quisiera lejos._

_Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes mientras que mis nudillos ya estaban hasta blancos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre mi mano._

_**No puedo odiarla.**_

_-Sakura-la llamé sin mirarla. No me hizo caso y siguió llorando-Sakura...-la volví a llamar en un susurró ya que mi voz se quebró cuando la oí escuchar lo que se decía a sí misma, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora._

_-¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil?, ¿no puedes matarme simplemente?- se susurró. Sabía que no me hablaba a mí, es como si estuviera hablando con alguien que solo ella conocía y que suponía que la estaba escuchando- ¿tienes que hacer sufrir a todo lo que toco?, ¿se puede saber que he hecho mal?._

_Siguió llorando y diciendo cosas como esas. No sabía qué hacer para que se callara. Ella aún seguí tapándose la cara, con sus piernas cerca de su pecho, ocupando todo el menor espacio posible._

_-Si no me matas tú lo haré yo-dijo con firmeza. Esa frase me hizo reaccionar y agacharme rápidamente para cogerla de los hombros._

_-¡Joder, Sakura!. Tú no tienes nada que ver, esto no es por tu culpa. ¡Deja de decir esas estupideces!._

_-¡Suéltame!-gritó dándole un manotazo a mis manos, las cuales cayeron sobre mi costado._

_La miré sorprendido. En su rostro había furia, sus lágrimas no la hacían ver menos desamparada de lo que ya estaba._

_-¡No me toques!, ¿no ves que lo que hacen es que lo haga todo mal, que falle con la gente que hay a mi alrededor?-gritó mientras que volvía a tapar su cara con sus delgadas manos. Las lágrimas se colaron entre sus dedos._

_-¿¡Eres gilipollas o qué!-grité volviendo a cogerla de los hombros sin importarme lo que había dicho- ¿Qué pasa con toda esa felicidad de hace unos días?, ¿qué pasa con ese; estoy bien acompañado con una sonrisa?, ¿qué pasa con todo lo que has hecho para recuperarte?._

_-¡TODO SE HA IDO A LA MIERDA!-gritó mirándome enfurecida mientras que las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas- ¡Todo lo que intento hacer por recuperarme está mal!. ¡Estoy harta de hacerlo todo mal!, ¿¡no ves que no me caigo con una piedra cuando tropiezo con otra!. ¡Y encima hago que todo a mi alrededor esté pésimo!, ¡por mi culpa!._

_-¡QUÉ TU NO TIENES LA CULPA DE NADA!-grité cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte que podía._

_-¡LO DICE EL QUE ME HA ECHADO TODA LA CULPA DE QUE ESTÉ ASÍ HACE MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS!._

_-¡PORQUE NO QUIERO RECONOCER QUE SOY YO EL CULPABLE DE QUE NO QUIERAS SABER NADA DE MÍ!._

_-¡PORQUE TU NO TIENES LA CULPA!._

_-¿¡Y TÚ SI!_

_-¿¡QUIÉN SI NO!._

_-¡YO!, ¡JODER, YO!-grité mientras que me separaba más de ella._

_-¡SIEMPRE ESTÁS ECHÁNDOTE LA CULPA DE TODO!._

_-¿¡Y TÚ NO!._

_-¡PORQUE YO LA TENGO!._

_-¿¡Y YO NO!._

_-¡NO!._

_Le cogí la muñeca para tirar de ella y acércala a mí._

_-Te odio-susurré._

_-Entonces es un sentimiento mutuo-dijo entre dientes._

_Los dos nos miramos con furia contenida. Aunque hubiéramos gritado tanto para nosotros era como si hubiéramos susurrado._

_¿Por qué no podía aceptar que yo tenía la culpa de todo esto?. ¡La tenía!, era realmente cabezota cuando quería y lo malo es que yo también por lo que yo no iba a ceder y por la mirada que me echaba no creo que ella haga nada por ceder._

_El silencio no me incomodaba pero era tajante. Los dos seguíamos luchando con la mirada._

_-¿Por qué coño te has encerrado en tu habitación?-preguntó fríamente. Sus dos obres esmeraldas eran gélidas, de un gélido que nunca creí ver._

_-¿Acaso estás embarazada?-pregunté sin hacerle caso a la pregunta- cambias de humor como de bragas, zorra._

_Me miró con furia._

_-¿Por qué te has encerrado en tu habitación?-volvió a preguntar haciendo que no me había oído._

_Miré hacia otro lado._

_-Como si te importara-contesté simplemente._

_Logró soltarse de mi agarre y cogerme mi mano para acercarme más a ella, cogió mi mentón y me hizo mirarla._

_-El problema que hay es que si me importa-respondió con dureza y decisión._

_Retiré mi mirada a otra parte que no fueran sus ojos o su cara. No quería contestarle, no quería seguir tan bajo como ya estaba._

_Me sorprendió lo que hizo y bastante. En un movimiento ágil y rápido puso mi mano en su espalda, pasó su delicada mano por mi cuello y la otra siguió en mi cara mientras que juntó sus labios a los míos. Me quedé estático ya que normalmente soy yo el que busca sus besos._

_Movió sus labios con su propio compás; delicado, femenino, frenético, húmedo... Pero sobre todo adicto._

_No correspondí el beso pero a ella poco le importó pues siguió besándome, pasó su lengua por mis labios, cosa que hizo que entrecerrara los ojos. Estoy enfadado pero sé disfrutar de un beso, y más del suyo. Como me pilló desprevenido abrió mis labios y coló su lengua para jugar con la mía. Cerré un poco más los ojos aunque todavía podía ver su delicada cara con los ojos cerrados._

_No podía decir que hace poco que ha dado el primer beso, la cabrona besaba como las Diosas y eso que no hacía mucho que sus labios habían sido tocados, por mí. Sin quererlo moví un poco mis labios siguiendo su compás. Noté que sonrió por lo que dejé de corresponderle el beso, no quería que ganara esta vez._

_Como respuesta, se apegó más a mí y pasó su otra mano por mi pelo, acariciándolo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. No la quería cerca de mí. Puse una mano en su hombro y la otra en su vientre en un intento de apartarla pero todo quedó olvidado cuando atrapó mi labio inferior con sus dientes._

_Gruñí mientras que cerré mis ojos totalmente. Al final lo había conseguido, me había vencido._

_Sonrió satisfecha._

_No perdí ni un segundo más y comencé a besarla, pero a mi ritmo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción dejándose caer y disfrutando del beso. La besé con hambre contenida. Hacía tres días que no la veía, que no tenía cerca de mí, y eso se me había hecho una eternidad. Nuestras lenguas se buscaron desesperadas para profundizar el beso y convertirlo en uno más húmedo._

_Me separé de ella bruscamente haciendo que algo de nuestra saliva quedara en nuestros labios._

_Retiré la mirada e hice un intento de incorporarme pero sus delgadas manos me lo impidieron._

_-Shaoran, déjame ser tu adicción-pidió dulcemente en mi oído._

_Me tensé y abrí los ojos tanto como estos me lo permitieron._

_-¿Qué?-contesté incrédulo mirando la pared del cuarto de baño._

_-Yo no te haré daño, te lo prometo. Las drogas pueden matarte. Déjame que seas adicto a mí como lo eres con ellas-susurró._

_La miré, aún incrédulo, y ella me sonrió._

_-Quiero decirte algo, pero no sé si es el momento- se sonrojó violentamente- no sé cómo reaccionarás o si estoy preparada. Mientras tanto... Déjame ser tu droga._

_Las palabras que salían por sus dulces labios resonaban en mi cabeza._

_Ser adicto a ella..._

_Mi droga..._

_No me haría daño..._

_Me incorporé de golpe, sin saber que hacer o que decir sobre eso. Ella me haría daño, pero había descubierto que era mejor tenerla a mi lado a no tenerla._

_La miré, sus ojos mostraron decisión y brillaron como nunca los vi brillar. Se incorporó para no quedarse en el suelo tirada todo el rato. Se puso a mi altura aunque ella quedara más bajita que yo._

_-No tienes por qué responderme ahora-susurró cogiendo mi mano y enlazándola con la mía._

_Mire nuestras manos unidas. Tiene razón, no tengo por qué responderle ahora, pero no se lo merece. A Lucy le respondí enseguida, no voy a hacerla esperar._

_Viendo que me callaba, me sonrió y desunió nuestras manos aunque volví a tener su delicada y suave mano entre las mías enseguida. Tiré de ella para acercarla a mí. Se chocó contra mi pecho suavemente, sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron sorprendida._

_-Puede que no tenga que darte una respuesta ahora-susurré mientras que retiraba un mechón de su pelo castaño claro y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja delicadamente-Pero lo voy a hacer igualmente._

_Sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron sorprendidos. Le di un pequeño apretón en la mano, cosa que la hizo reaccionar. Me miró confusa esperando que siguiera._

_Una sonrisa se coló por mis labios._

_-No quiero depender de nadie y menos de ti-contesté sinceramente. Una sombra de tristeza recorrió sus ojos. ¿Esta mujer no sabía esperar a que terminara la frase?- Lo malo es que quiero y dependo de ti-susurré mirando a otra parte. En cierto modo todo esto me incomodaba bastante- Te necesito, Sakura Kinomoto._

_Oí un gemido por su parte. Seguro que eso no se lo esperaba. Podía sentir el calor subir por mis mejillas, no sabía que esto podía ser tan vergonzoso. Sentí como pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y que me abrazaba lo más fuerte posible._

_Abrí los ojos._

_-Shaoran…-susurró al borde de las lágrimas aunque esperaba que no fueran de tristeza, ya que no le había dicho nada malo._

_Posé mis manos en sus hombros y las dejé allí mientras que Sakura solo susurraba con ímpetu; __**'gracias, gracias…'**__. Pero ella no tenía por qué agradecerme nada, yo era el que tenía que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo soy adicto a sus besos y a su presencia y no me haría nada mal asegurarme que la tendría siempre que quisiera._

_Suspiré_

_Sí, a partir de ahora todo iría bien…'_

La ligera brisa se coló por mi ropa y despeinó más mi alborotado cabello. Se notaba que la primavera ya había llegado, pronto acabaría marzo y empezaría abril. El uno de abril las flores de cerezo florecerían.

Siempre me han recordado a mi padre, en mi casa teníamos un jardín muy extenso con diferentes flores y árboles muy bien cuidados pues a mi padre le gustaba mucho la jardinería. Desde pequeño, cuando descubrí ese lugar cuando me escondía de mis hermanas, he estado allí; debajo de un cerezo.

Había sido el lugar de encuentro de mi padre y mío cuando no queríamos saber de nada excepto de nosotros dos. Siempre venía y me contaba algo; ya sea un cuento, una historia, una vivencia, lo que le había pasado en el día, lo que le preocupaba… Cualquier cosa hacía que nos uniéramos.

Ese cerezo había sido testigo de tantas y tantas veces en las cuales no habíamos reído tanto hasta dolernos la barriga, de las pequeñas siestas juntos, de mi primera caída al intentar subirme en un árbol, de la alegría de ambos… Ese árbol había sido parte de mi infancia con mi padre.

Y ahora ya no estaba… La mansión estaba abandonada esperando a su heredero; yo. Pero si iba mi madre sabría que estoy allí y ahora lo que sea para meterme de nuevo en algún sitio para que no la jodiera. Por eso no le doy el placer. Pero algún día iré en plena primavera y veré como aquel árbol florece de nuevo, esta vez yo solo…

Inspiré hondo.

¡Ah, Sakura!. A las flores de cerezo le llamaban Sakura… Era la primera vez que caía, recuerdo que mi padre me lo decía, siempre dijo que era un nombre precioso y que si tenía otra hija la llamaría Sakura…

Sakura…

Suspiré.

Sakura se había convertido en alguien muy importante en estas semanas. Desde que me dijo eso estábamos más unidos que nunca. Siempre comíamos juntos junto a Tomoyo y Eriol, siempre me llamaba por la noche para saber cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo y ya que estábamos nos echábamos unas risas, siempre me daba un beso de despedida al salir del colegio y algunas veces venía a mi casa y se tiraba todo el día, hasta dormía de nuevo conmigo…

Ah… Su olor, el olor de Sakura siempre estaba impregnado en mis sábanas lo cual me encantaba ya que cuando ella no estaba para darme su calor me gustaba dormirme con su olor.

¿Cursi?, puede ser, ¿enamorado?, ni loco.

No estaba enamorado de ella. Es decir, soy Shaoran Li, yo nunca me enamoro y nunca me enamoraré. No necesito a nadie que me dé la tabarra siempre y me diga lo que tengo que hacer; pero sí a Sakura… La necesito, pero no como mi amada.

Ella se ha convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, sin quererlo. Pero… ¿qué le iba a hacer?. Estaba harto de negarme a mí mismo que no la quería cerca de mí. Mi cuerpo ya me lo había demostrado cuando se alejó de mí, así que, por mi salud mental y física, la necesitaba.

Suspiré y miré mi reloj a la misma vez que el timbre sonaba.

Había tocado Japonés. Odio esa asignatura… La llevaba aprobada gracias a Sakura la cual algunas veces me ayudaba por las tardes, yo la ayudaba en Matemáticas. La verdad es que la llevaba aprobada por ahora, gracias a mí.

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver una hermosa vista.

Dos ojos esmeraldas me miraron con alegría y un brillo especial, los labios sonrosados susurraron mi nombre. Gloria, escucharla hablarme me parecía ilegal, era demasiado excitante para mí por lo que cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza en la pared.

Cuando los abrí pude observarla mejor. Se estaba colocando su falda corta un poco mejor dejándome ver sus torneadas piernas mejor, puso mejor su camiseta. Toqueteó un poco su pelo castaño con reflejos cobrizos y rubios y me sonrió subiendo sus sonrojadas mejillas ligeramente.

Una sonrisa se coló por mis labios sin permiso.

-Siento llegar tarde-susurré haciendo una reverencia en modo de disculpa.

Negué con la cabeza y palmeé el suelo para que se sentara a mi lado. Me hizo caso sin rechistar, colocando la cesta que traía con ella a su lado.

La miré interrogante, cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojó un poco más y cogió la cesta para enseñarme su contenido.

-Había pensado que hoy podríamos comer solos-dijo abriendo la cesta mostrando la comida del interior- Tommy y Eriol necesitan algo de intimidad de vez en cuando y a nosotros no nos vendría mal comer algo alejados de la genta para evitar tonterías-me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Asentí mirando sus ojos verdes.

-He traído algo que te va a gustar mucho- afirmó con los ojos brillantes. La verdad que con esa cara era para que me gustara sí o sí- Bueno… o eso creo-sus ojos volvieron al suelo.

-Seguro que sí-contesté sin pensar. Levantó la mirada para colocarla en mis ojos. Algo de calor subió a mis mejillas.

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja. La correspondí algo más tranquilo.

Mi estómago sonó haciendo que me sonrojara. Sakura miró mi barriga y acto seguido empezó a sacar cosas de la cesta. La seguí con mi mirada.

-Lo siento, no sabía que tenías tanta hambre-contestó sinceramente sonriéndome de oreja a oreja

-No la tengo-contesté de mala gana mirando a otra parte.

-Am... Pues eso no es lo que dice tu barriga-contestó poniendo una de sus delgadas y finas manos sobre mi vientre el cual sonaba de nuevo.

Mi cara se coloreó y sin querer miré sus ojos y abrí los míos todos los que estos me permitieron cuando la vi tan cerca de mí. Normalmente era ella la que se sonrojaba, no yo, pero por alguna razón era ella la que me ponía nervioso esta vez, puede que sea porque sabe gran parte de mis secretos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó acercándose más a mí y escudriñando la mirada, como si quisiera saber si estoy mintiendo o no.

-S-sí-tartamudeé bajando la mirada a mi vientre, en el cual todavía estaba su mano. Tragué bilis, algo en mí se ponía nervioso si la tenía así de cerca sin estar a mis pies.

-Es que… Estás algo acalorado-inquirió.

Bajé más la mirada hasta que mi pelo cubrió parte de mi cara, más roja que un tomate. Asentí sin mirarla si quiera. Odiaba que fuera tan inocente para algunas cosas.

-N-no es n-nada…-contesté sin mirarla.

Su fino dedo levantó mi mentón, su cara estaba a unos centímetros de mí, algo que hizo que me coloreara más.

-¿Estás sonrojado?-preguntó entre incrédula e inocente.

Abrí los ojos como platos e intenté mirar a otra parte pero no me lo permitió. Solo pude ver como sonreía y como posaba sus labios sobre los míos. Me quedé estático con los ojos abiertos de par en par y más rojo, si eso era posible.

¿Qué me pasaba?, ¿por qué estaba tan acalorado?, es más, ¿por qué me sonrojaba así?. Tenía los ojos cerrados, algo que me hizo ponerme más colorado. Ella siempre cerraba los ojos, lo que significaba que disfrutaba del beso. Pero… ¿Y si era una costumbre?.

Mordió mi labio inferior para que abriera la boca, quería dejar entrar su lengua.

No, no podía serlo. Yo estaba acostumbrado a besar con los ojos abiertos pero me era imposible no cerrarlos cuando ella me besaba.

Su lengua se unió a la mía desesperadamente. Se colocó encima de mí, su pecho rozaba al mío.

Joder… Otra vez estoy más rojo que un tomate. ¿Qué me pasaba hoy?, bueno, tal vez debería preguntar ¿qué me pasaba desde ese día?. Desde que me había descubierto con mi droga me sonrojaba con facilidad. Últimamente la veía como una chica, no como a una muñeca, como hacía antes. Siempre había sido mi dulce y frágil muñeca, pero ahora no la veía como una muñequita que se rompería fácilmente.

-Shaoran…-me llamó en un gemido- No te distraigas.

Eso… Eso era lo que yo le dije. ¡Increíble!, ¡ya ni podía concentrarme en el beso!. Los colores subieron otra vez a mi cara, estaba seguro de que en vez de rojo estaba morado.

Una de sus manos se coló por mi camiseta, la tenía tan caliente que hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Intenté seguir el ritmo del beso pero no podía, y no era porque era demasiado rápido sino que el ritmo que imponía Sakura me hacía perder la cabeza. Se separó un poco de mí, lo hizo tan rápido que juré que me mareaba.

Iba a protestar cuando me miró tiernamente.

-Estas en otro mundo, Shaoran. ¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó inocentemente.

No, mierda… No estoy bien. Creo que es porque llevo mucho sin tomar mi droga, no era normal que yo me portara así.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Sakura…-susurré acercándome más a ella.

-Es la droga, ¿verdad?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Bajé la mirada y asentí.

Mierda, parecía un niño pequeño el cual es regañado por su madre porque ha comido demasiado chocolate.

Suspiró y levantó mi cara.

-Te dije que podríamos juntos, intenta saciarte lo que quieras-contestó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pero no es fácil-susurré quejándome- Necesito mi droga, por favor Sakura…-rogué cogiéndole la mano.

**¡Vaya, Shaoran Li rogando!. Pensaba que moriría sin verlo. Si no lo veo no lo creo.**

Mierda… Es puta consciencia me daba más coñazo que cuando tomaba mi droga.

Sakura negó. Quería enfadarme, como lo había hecho toda esta semana, pero estaba tan débil que ni podía.

No sé ni siquiera porqué se lo pido, podría hacerlo yo mismo. Pero por alguna razón o circunstancia no podía comprarla. Siempre que iba a comprarla algo en mí se arrepentía y se daba la vuelta.

Joder…

-Por favor, Sakura, por favor…-rogué lastimeramente en un susurro.

Suspiró y se acercó al más a mí. Mi cara se coloreó de nuevo.

-Dime algo que te guste, ¡pero mucho!-exigió como una niña chica.

-Mi droga-contesté seriamente, frunciendo mi ceño.

-Eso no vale-contestó acercándose más a mí. Su respiración me hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

Cerré los ojos instantáneamente, su respiración me nublaba la mente.

-Chocolate-susurré de manera inconsciente- No, espera…-se acercó más a mí impaciente. Tenerla tan cerca era maravilloso. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para que su respiración siguiera haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello- Tú…

No me di cuenta de lo que dije hasta que salió de mi boca, mi cara era un tomate maduro.

-¿Yo?...-susurró incrédula.

You're giving me

_(Me estás dando)_

-Dios Sakura…-contesté ya que se había movido un poco y mi mente, la que estaba en mi entrepierna, había reaccionado enseguida.

Los pantalones me molestaban un poco.

Mierda… ¿Yo excitado?, ¿desde cuándo?. Necesito esa droga.

Sakura miró mi entrepierna intentando saber que había hecho 'mal'. Cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Lo bueno de todo es que cuando lo había hecho no había tenido ningún deseo de drogas o cualquier cosa.

Esto era malo…

-¿T-te gusta?-preguntó inocentemente mirándome a los ojos. El sonrojo de sus mejillas contrastaba de manera agradable con el verde de sus ojos.

Un déjà vu, esto me lo dijo el día antes de irse, cuando estábamos en la cama. Ese día realmente lo pasé demasiado mal, pero en cierto modo era demasiado agradable. No sabía si era placentero o doloroso, tal vez una mezcla de las dos. Era tan placentero que dolía.

Asentí ligeramente.

-¿Si te… Te doy p-placer no querrás d-drogas?-preguntó de manera inocente y nerviosa.

Me tensé.

Too many things

_(Demasiadas__ cosas)_

-Sakura, no…-pero antes de que pudiera contestar sus manos estaban en mi pecho, por debajo de mi camiseta.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer en la pared completamente, mi cara estaba como un farolillo de Navidad.

Su lengua empezó a humedecer mi cuello, supongo para que me relajara un poco, pero no podía. A saber lo que haría la inocente Sakura Kinomoto.

Intenté no cerrar los ojos y seguir todos sus movimientos, pero el placer que me produjo que buscara mi lengua sin ni siquiera besarme hizo que lo cerrara.

¿Cómo se llamaba a esto?... ¿Morbo quizás?. No sabía que la lengua pudiera usarse así, y supongo que Sakura tampoco, solo se dejó llevar, al igual que yo. Su lengua jugaba con la mía en una danza que si alguien estuviera aquí la vería perfectamente ya que nuestros labios no la intentaban esconder.

Y agradecí a todos los cielos que no viniera nunca nadie a la terraza y que hoy Tomoyo y Eriol quisieran comer solos.

Sus manos, antes quietas, subieron y con ellas mi camiseta. Menos mal que el aire primaveral no me producía frío y el cuerpo de Sakura desprendía tanto calor como el mío.

Dejó de jugar con mi lengua tan rápido como había venido, su saliva se quedó en mi boca pero no por mucho tiempo. Sacó una de sus manos de mi camiseta, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos sin dejar de estar sonrojado todo este tiempo, y colocó uno de sus dedos en mi boca. Quitó la saliva que había dejado por dejar mi lengua demasiado rápido, no era demasiada y tampoco tan asquerosa como siempre me había parecido al ver a otros hacerlo. Tal vez necesitaba todo esto, era mejor que mi droga; más adrenalina corría por mis venas.

Me sonrió entre coqueta y con algo de miedo porque no me gustara pero empecé a lamer su dedo para darle a entender que no me desagradaba en absoluto y que quería que continuara.

Cerró sus ojos y sus mejillas se colorearon de tono carmín. Abrió su boca cuando gimió, lo que hizo cuando empecé a acariciar sus piernas y subir hacia arriba.

Se tensó cuando una de mis manos tocó la tela de sus braguitas. Mi cara se coloreó, no pensaba que estuvieran tan cerca, creía que todavía quedaba más pierna. La intentaba retirar cuando, sin querer, noté que estaban algo mojadas.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas al igual que ella. En un intento de decirme algo puso una de sus manos cerca de mi entrepierna.

-Mierda-gruñí volviendo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Lately

_(Últimamente)_

Me miró sin entender nada mientras que yo respiraba por la boca intentando tranquilizarme algo. Pero no pude.

Sonrió de forma que a mí me pareció irresistiblemente traviesa. Su mano empezó a jugar con la hebilla de mi cinturón, abrí los ojos como platos y para no variar me sonrojé.

-No, Sakura espera…-rogué lastimeramente. Nunca creí que me pasaría esto.

Se acercó a mi boca pero estaba tan ido que giré mi cabeza para que quedara mi mejilla en lugar de mi boca. Cerré los ojos tan fuerte como estos me lo permitían cuando desabrochó mi cinturón. Lamió mi mejilla, la cual se puso más roja todavía.

Ni que me estuviera abusando…

Esperen, ¿dije abusando?. Sakura; tierna, inocente, niña, torpe… Abusando… ¿de mí?.

**No me hagas reír mi querido Shaoran.**

No, no lo estaba haciendo. No me desagradaba en absoluto, es más, quería que siguiera por lo que rocé de nuevo la tela de sus braguitas algo temeroso.

Jadeó y dejó de desabrochar mi cinturón, es más, se dejó caer en mí. Su cabeza estaba en mi cuello pero aún podía ver como cerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba más que yo.

Sonreí.

-Shaoran-gimió cuando lo volví a hacer.

Gloria, que gima mi nombre es la mayor droga que hay en este mundo.

Esperen… ¡Lo estaba consiguiendo!, de una manera u otra ha conseguido que me olvide de la droga y que me concentre en ella.

-Sakura…Te necesito-me confesé. Los colores se subieron a mi cara instantáneamente. No la quería, la necesitaba, solo eso, pero nunca había necesitado a nadie.

You're all I need

_(Eres todo lo que necesito)_

Se sonrojó aún más y para que no me dijera nada volví a mover mi mano.

-Te quiero, Shaoran-susurró agarrándose a mis hombros.

Me quedé estático.

Había dicho que…

Creía que me lo había imaginado pero cuando Sakura levantó la cabeza más roja que un farolillo de Navidad y con la boca abierta supe que no me había imaginado nada.

-Yo…-empezó a decirme. Retiré la mano de su entre pierna rápidamente y tal vez me habría ido corriendo si no estuviera tan sorprendido y la tuviera encima de mí.

Con Lucy me pasó igual, solo que cuando la vi llorar no pude irme, mis pies no me lo permitían. Pero ver a Sakura tan segura de sí misma me hizo el mismo efecto.

-Yo… Sé que te prometí que no me enamoraría pero… No sé cómo ha pasado, siento mucho no haber cumplido mi promesa… Yo no…

-Shhh-puse un dedo en sus labios.

Creía que lloraría, como lo hizo Lucy, pero en sus ojos no había rastro de tristeza. Solo algo de miedo por mi respuesta.

Algo en mí se volcó cuando vi brillar sus ojos verdes de esa manera tan especial.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?. Estaba enamorada de mí, en Lucy me lo imaginaba pero en Sakura nunca me había parado a pensar. Siempre había actuado como algo en mi interior me lo decía; si me decía que la besara, la besaba, que me decía que la abrazara, la abrazaba… Me gustaba más así.

Pero no podía tratarla para mis gilipolleces. No la quiero, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya de mi vida. La…

_La necesito._

-Te necesito… Pero no te quiero-contesté- Siento no poder hacer otra cosa…

Quitó mi mano de su boca y se acercó alterada más a mí.

-¡No tienes que hacer nada!, ¡no lo sientas!. Es algo del corazón…-me gritó sonrojada.

Vaya… Era demasiado fuerte. Otra chica abría llorado en su declaración pero ella…

_Sonreía._

You similed at me

_(Me sonreíste)_

-Yo sé lo que sientes, lo sé desde antes de saber que te quería. Sé las consecuencias de esto, sé que no me verás como yo a ti pero…

-Sakura-la llamé rudamente cogiendo su cara entre mis manos y acercándola más a mí. Los dos nos sonrojamos- Vas a ser mi novia.

Abrió los ojos como platos y esta vez sí pude ver algo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sé que estaba sorprendida, yo también lo estaba. No sabía por qué había dicho eso, o tal vez sí… No quiero que se aleje de mí. Sé que es egoísta, que soy un celoso, pero la necesito cerca de mí. Y si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para tenerla a mi lado así lo haré.

En cierto modo me he comportado como un novio todo este tiempo, además, desde que me besé con ella no me había besado con nadie más, excepto con Lucy. Pero ese beso no significó nada para nosotros, solo estaba consolándola.

Y si ahora en adelante tiene que nombrarme como su novio mi pecho se llenará de orgullo. Porque sé que aprecio a Sakura, aunque nunca lo quiera mostrar, es una chica maravillosa; idiota, torpe, aniñada, ingenua, inocente, pero una chica de las que ya no quedan. Una chica que puede volver el carbón en oro, solo tienes que mirarme a mí.

Lucy me lo dijo, Emi también y Eita también. He cambiado, gracias a ella. No sé si es bueno o malo pero he cambiado. Y justo como me dijo Lucy; _''cuida la razón por la que has cambiado…''_

Y así lo haré.

-Desde ahora, eres mi novia, Sakura.-recobré con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Y tu mi novio, Shaoran-contestó sonriéndome.

-No somos novios normales-me mofé- Nuestro pasado es demasiado oscuro…

-Pero me gusta nuestro pasado, así nos hemos conocido-contestó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Cierto-confesé.

-Y así te quiero-susurró- Con todos tus rollos y mierdas, quiero que me necesites-confesó sonrojada.

Me reí.

-Ya has hecho que te necesite-contesté poniendo su frente contra la mía.

Sakura me miró a los ojos y me sonrió. Sabía que ahora tocaba el típico beso cariñoso y empalagoso, pero no estaba totalmente preparado. Ahora, aunque parezca extraño, me da algo de vergüenza besarla. No sabía cómo hacerlo, yo siempre daba besos violentos y ella ahora era mía… La tenía que cuidar…

-Oye Shaoran, como no empezamos como todas las parejas… ¿qué tal si no hacemos el típico beso empalagoso?-preguntó inocentemente.

¡Madre mía!, ¿¡cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando!, suponía que ella lo quería pero…

Se sonrojó y se acercó a mí lentamente.

Joder… ¿cómo podía estar tan nervioso por besarla cuando la había besado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta?.

Abrí mi boca mientras que me acercaba más a ella.

Lo mejor sería besarla como siempre…

Su lengua tocó la mía.

Dios mío… ¿Otra vez el beso de antes?.

Perdí la noción de todo, solo estaba su lengua contra la mía. Puse mis manos en su pelo para tener algo de contacto y acercarla más a mí. Moví si cabeza hacia el otro lado, quería probarla de diferentes maneras.

Antes no pude hacer nada pero ahora ya estaba muchísimo mejor…

Gimió, al igual que yo, y colocó sus manos en mi cabello para manejarme también.

Su cuerpo y el mío reaccionaron inconscientemente y se acercaron más. Solo queríamos ser uno.

Mi pantalón volvía a quedarme algo pequeño. Esta clase de besos hacía que la deseara aún más…

Iba a meter una mano por debajo de su camiseta para profundizar algo más el ambiente cuando un flash nos desconcentró.

Abrimos los ojos rápidamente y dejamos de besarnos. Miramos de dónde provenía la luz ya que creíamos que era una tormenta pero era peor que eso…

-¡Confesión y el primer casi sexo en fotos!, ¡lo mejor que puede pasarme!-gritó Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos y con una cámara de fotos en la mano.

-Yo tengo el lote grabado-contestó Eriol acercándose más a nosotros para grabarnos mejor.

-Sabía que al final la comida era un desperdicio, ¡se comerían entre ellos!- exclamó de forma soñadora.

Nuestras caras se colorearon. Que nos hubieran visto todo este rato hacía que me enfadara y me avergonzara a la vez. Pero lo que más me hizo sonrojar era la postura en la que estábamos y nosotros sin darnos ni cuenta.

Sus piernas estaban en mis caderas, rodeándolas, nuestras partes íntimas en completo contacto, casi fundidas, su pecho completamente sobre el mío, dejándome ver algo su escote, nuestros pelos despeinados salvajemente y las mejillas rojas como tomates. Mi camiseta había estado subida todo este tiempo por lo que como aquel que dice estábamos medio desnudos.

Sakura se escondió algo avergonzada en mi pecho, no sabía dado cuenta de la postura en la que estábamos, me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

-¡Sois tan monos!-gritó Tomoyo echando fotos a mansalva.

-¡TOMOYO!, ¡ERIOL!, ¡SOIS UNOS PERVERTIDOS!.-grité incorporándome y corriendo detrás de Eriol para partirle la cara, luego me las apañaría con Tomoyo.

Sakura se quedó en el sitio totalmente sonrojada. ¡Puf! Por una vez podría echarme un cable o por lo menos con su prima…

Pude coger a Eriol, el cual no había parado de grabar, y cogerle la cámara pero Tomoyo me la quitó a mí. Me sonrió cuando lo miré confundido.

-No, no, no, Shaoran-me 'regañó' riéndose de mí. Me levanté para cogerle la cámara pero Sakura se la quitó cuando Tomoyo echó la mano hacia atrás para que no cogiera la cámara.

-Oh…-suspiré aliviado. Si Sakura tenía la cámara todo estaba bien-Menos mal que la tienes tú, dámela-le pedí sonriendo.

Lo que no me esperaba es que negara con la cabeza.

-Tomoyo-llamó a su prima severamente. La aludida tragó saliva- ¡Quiero una copia del vídeo y de las fotos!-gritó con estrellitas en los ojos.

Os juro que me caí al suelo al estilo anime. No lo podía creer…

Las dos saltaban agarradas de las manos, se sonreían abiertamente. ¿Era el único enfadado aquí?.

Mierda…

-Que morbosa eres Sakura-me mofé. No me quedaba otra que tomármelo lo mejor posible.

-Lo sé- se rió como Tomoyo- Seguro que tú también quieres otra-aseguró riéndose.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Por supuesto-acepté mientras que reíamos.

_**_S&S_**_

Jugueteé con el móvil entre mis manos. Tal vez debería cambiarlo ya, estaba demasiado viejo. La pantalla estaba demasiado rallada por el uso, y lo malo es que como es táctil eso pasa factura.

Suspiré.

Ahora que no compraba la droga tenía más dinero. Mis hermanas me ingresaban dinero suficiente para subsistir, antes me parecía poco, pero era porque gastaba demasiado en matarme. Aunque de vez en cuando me lo gastaba en Sakura…

No soy un novio cursi, pero si quiere algo se lo compro y punto. No voy a permitir que cuando yo pueda hacerla tan feliz como ella a mí no me deje, si yo quiero se lo compro y ya está.

Una sonrisa se escapó por mis labios.

Llevaba toda la tarde esperando que me llamara para quedar mañana. Es sábado, y los sábados solemos quedar para dar una vuelta por ahí y hacer cualquier tontería; la última vez habíamos acabado mojados de pies a cabeza, nos habíamos caído a una fuente. Todavía me duraba el resfriado, al igual que a ella, pero realmente me lo pasé muy bien.

Desde que salía con ella mi vida era diferente; más sana, más activa, más completa… No estaba todo el día de mal humor y encerado en mi cuarto amargándome. Había sido un gran cambio para los dos.

Creo solo llevábamos tres semanas saliendo, ni un mes, pero nos conocíamos como si hubiera sido toda la vida. Lo bueno es que ella y yo nos conocíamos a fondo antes de esto.

Estaba claro que Sakura se había colado en mi vida y la había puesto patas arriba. ¿El secreto?, que no me desagradaba en absoluto.

El móvil vibró en mis manos y _Sanctuary_ sonó. Hace poco que estábamos picados a un videojuego que habíamos descubierto hace poco mientras que paseábamos por la calle. Lo vimos y nos encantó por lo que todos los domingos por la mañana recién despiertos nos ponemos a jugar. No falta Kingdom Hearts por las mañanas.

''_-Mierda sincorazón-gruñó Sakura la cual estaba entre mis piernas abiertas sentada en el sofá._

_-Dale a la 'x' y a la 'y' a la vez para hacer un combo y que no te den-le aconsejé mientras que le acariciaba el vientre por debajo de mi camisa, la cual llevaba puesta._

_-¡Lo intento pero no puedo!-gritó desesperada- Joder, Roxas, ¡tú puedes!-gritó con ímpetu, como si le pudiera hacer caso._

_-Sakura, no creo que te escuche-me mofé mientras que colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Se mordió el labio para no contestarme._

_-¡VAMOS ROXAS DE MIERDA!-gritó enfurecida moviendo el mando para todos lados, como si por moverlo el muñeco también se movería._

_-¡Oh, madre mía!. ¡Sakura Kinomoto insultando a Roxas!-me mofé. Sakura gruñó_

_Al final la estocada de la llave espada de Roxas mató al sincorazón gigante. Sakura se levantó gritando de emoción._

_Me encantaba como si ilusionaba cada vez que algo no le salía pero que al final lo conseguía. Le dio al pause para no perderse lo que vendría a continuación._

_-¡Lo he matado!, ¡lo he matado!-cantó mientras que bailaba a su propio compás de una música inexistente._

_-E insultado a Roxas-recordé con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

_Se paró en seco y me miró con ojos de cordero degollado._

_-Le he insultado…-susurró sin creérselo._

_A los dos segundos después la tenía en la pantalla de la televisión plana restregándose._

_-No era enserio, mi cielo. Sabes que yo no te insultaría, ¡con lo guapo que eres!..._

_Sí, Sakura le tenía cierto aprecio a Roxas, un aprecio que todavía no entendía. Me crucé de brazos y ella me miró._

_-Parece que Roxas es más importante que yo por manejar una llave espada-gruñí haciéndome el enfadado._

_-No-contestó Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Y por ser más listo, salvar el mundo de los sincorazones, ser más guapo, más consciente, más tierno…_

_-¡Vale, vale!, creo que me he hecho un idea-contesté de morros. Eso había herido a mi ego._

_Sakura se rió dulcemente y anduvo hacia el sofá. Se sentó encima de mis piernas de cara a mí. Miré hacia otro lado para mostrarme algo enfadado pero ella me cogió la cara para no voltearla._

_-Pero tú eres mi Roxas personal-contestó dulcemente besando la punta de mi nariz. Sonreí de oreja a oreja-¡solo tienes que salvar el mundo de los sincorazones y tener una llave espada!._

_Caí al estilo anime._

_-Propio de Sakura-susurré con una gota en la cabeza._

_Ella me sonrió con cierto rubor en las mejillas y cerrando sus hermosos ojos esmeralda._

_La canción del opening sonó en la tele. Como le había dado al pause se había escuchado._

_Sakura cerró los ojos y se acomodó en mi pecho. Le acaricié el pelo tiernamente y rodeé su cintura con la otra mano._

_-My fears… My lies… Melt away! -cantó a la vez._

_**(Mis miedos… Mis mentiras… Desaparecen)**_

_Cerré los ojos, saboreando su dulce voz._

_-Como amo esta canción-susurró contra mi pecho._

_-Y yo-confesé''_

Desde entonces teníamos ese tono de llamada. ¿Cursi? Bastante, ¿algún problema?, ninguno.

Sonreí y le di a descolgar.

-¿Sí?-pregunté aunque ya sabía quién era.

**-Jhss, soy tu padre, jhss**- intentó a imitar a _Dark Vader._

Me reí escandalosamente. No voy a dejar que vuelva a ver _Star Wars_ conmigo nunca más.

-Buenas noches, padre-contesté siguiéndole el juego.

**-Buenas noches, hijo mío-**contestó.

Nos reímos.

-¿Qué tal la tarde, Sakura?-pregunté como siempre.

**-Bueeeno, mi hermano ha estado dándome el coñazo toda la tarde, pero bien.**

Me reí ligeramente.

-Me alegro-me mofé.

**-¿Y tú?-**preguntó pasando de mí.

-Pues como siempre, sabes que mi vida es monótona-me mofé.

**-Ainss, Shaoran, Shaoran**-me 'regañó'- **Si es que no haces nada de provecho.**

-¡Oye!-grité riéndome- ¿Vas a hacer que vaya a tu casa expresamente solo para castigarte por ser mala?.

**-Ohh, sí, Shaoran**-bromeó como si estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo- **¡Castígame!, ¡he sido una niña mala!.**

Los dos reímos. Nuestras locuras no son normales…

Intenté recuperar algo del aire perdido, me dolía la barriga de tanto reír.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana?-pregunté revolviéndome mi pelo un poco más.

**-Am… Pues… Es que este fin de semana no puedo salir…-**contestó algo ausente.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunté confuso.

**-Es que mi hermano… Pues me necesita para una cosa así que no voy a poder ir… Ya iremos a algún lado el próximo finde… ¡Y cuida a mi Roxas!-**me recriminó jugando.

Pero a mí se me habían quitado las ganas de jugar.

Era el primer fin de semana que no quedaríamos y yo ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia…

-Pero… Íbamos a ir a ver las Sakuras, este sábado florecen. Es el uno de abril…-refunfuñé como un niño chico.

**-Ya bueno… Pues las vemos el domingo**-contestó algo nerviosa.

¿Qué le pasaba?.

Resoplé.

-Está bien…-contesté. Al menos la vería este domingo.

**-Oye Shaoran, te dejo. Ya te mando un mensaje mañana por la mañana para quedar el domingo, ¿vale?-**dijo cariñosamente.

-Ok, te llamo yo mañana por la noche-contesté derrotado.

**-¡No!, ¡mañana no puedes llamarme!-**gritó desesperada.

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundido- ¿Tampoco puedo llamarte?-pregunté algo mosqueado.

-Es que… A donde me lleva mi hermano no hay cobertura así que… ¡Te prometo que mañana te mando un mensaje!-prometió algo alterada.

Raro, raro…

-Está bien, mañana nos leemos. Buenas noches, que descanses.

**-¡Si, Shaoran!. Buenas noches para ti también y que descanses. ¡Te quiero!-**dijo alegremente.

Tras eso cortó la llamada.

Normalmente hablábamos muchísimo más y ninguno de los dos quería cortar pero esta vez sí que cortó rápido.

Resoplé y me dejé caer mejor en la cama. Estaba cansado, hoy había sido un día bastante agotador.

Sakura estaba rara, muy rara, pero mañana ya lo averiguaría. Hoy tenía bastante sueño, me había llamado muy tarde.

Mañana intentaría averiguar qué le pasaba.

Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, haciéndome caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Algo de luz molestaba a mis ojos. Hacía calor, había amanecido.

Abrí los ojos lentamente reprochándome el no haber bajado la persiana ayer. Justo cuando empezaba a dormir bien…

Me incorporé mientras que suspiraba. Maldita luz…

Miré por la ventana que había cerca de mí. El sol ya estaba en la cima, los pájaros volaban y alguno que otro cantaba. Sonreí, hacía un buen día, como se notaba que era uno de Abril.

Me revolví un poco el pelo, Sakura estaba rara ayer. Creo que será mejor llamarla de nuevo…

Estiré mi brazo todo lo que pude hasta llegar al móvil, aunque casi me caigo, y lo encendí.

12 llamadas de… ¿Sakura?.

Fruncí mi ceño pero aun así la llamé. Un bostezo se escapó de mi boca mientras que el teléfono daba señal, es raro verla despierta tan temprano. Me limpié la lágrima que me había caído a causa de mi bostezo.

**-¿Sí?-**contestó la dulce voz de mi nov… Sakura.

-Buenos días Sakura-contesté algo más alegre.

**-¡Oh, Shaoran!. ¡Buenos días!-**cantó alegremente.

Vaya… Esta mujer es muy rara, ayer no me aguantaba y ahora estaba de un humor espléndido.

-Oye… He visto que me habías llamado… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunté mientras que volvía a dirigir mi mirada a la ventana. Dos pájaros pasaron.

**-Pues era… Era para quedar ahora por la mañana un rato, porque mi hermano me lleva a no sé dónde por la tarde.**

-Amm… Vale, a qué hora y dónde-pregunté mientras que se me escapaba otro bostezo. Odio despertarme…

**-Pues… ¿Dentro de una hora en el parque que hay cerca de tu casa**?-respondió con cierta duda.

Miré el reloj; las diez. Resoplé y asentí pero luego me di cuenta de que no me veía. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas… Que idiota…

-Vale, allí estaré-contesté mientras que me restregaba un ojo algo cansado.

**-¡Vale!. ¡Allí te veo Shaoran!. ¡Te quiero**!-dijo con vez melosa.

-Vale, hasta luego…-contesté medio dormido

And said

_(Y me dijiste)_

Corté la llamada rápidamente y me dejé caer en la cama algo cansado.

Me había pasado toda la noche pensando que le había pasado y ahora estaba tan alegre que me asombraba. Esta mujer tiene varios cambios de personalidad.

Puse un pie en el suelo lentamente, estaba demasiado cansado…

Fui al baño y tomé una ducha rápida para despertarme un poco. Me peiné rápidamente mientras que tomaba unas galletas que el otro día preparó Sakura para mí y de las cuales todavía quedaban bastantes, es que esta mujer quería cebarme…

Me puse una camisa que hace varios días atrás había estado llevando Sakura, una blanca con botones y remangada hasta los codos. Unos pantalones negros, más ajustados de lo que creía, y mis converse negras. Hoy tenía que celebrarlo, era uno de Abril.

Cogí mis llaves y mi cartera y mirada reparó en una funda negra algo cuadrada. ¡Ah!, era la cámara de Tomoyo. Hace unos días nos la había dejado para echar fotos cuando fuimos al zoológico.

La verdad es que yo sabía que era una niña todavía pero llevarla al zoológico la convertía en una niña pequeña totalmente. La cogí y me la colgué al cuello, hoy era un día importante y no estaría mal echar algunas fotos de la cámara profesional de Tomoyo.

Como no hacía frío no cogí mi chaqueta de cuero. Salí de mi casa, tras asegurarme que lo tenía todo, y llamé al ascensor.

Estaba por los últimos pisos cuando la mujer que hace poco nos había pillado besándonos y algo ligeritos entró. Siempre que la veía no sé cómo podía aguantar la risa, pero al parecer ella también se acordaba de mí pues siempre me miraba bastante raro.

Llegué al bajo y me bajé con la señora. Le abrí la puerta para mostrarle que era educado pero ella solo refunfuñó mientras que pasaba. Me reí ligeramente, ancianas…

Me dirigí a paso lento a mi destino pues estaba muy cerca y todavía me sobraba tiempo. Los niños reían mientras que jugaban al pilla-pilla por la calle, tropezándose con la gente, las madres hablando de cualquier tontería nueva y regañando de vez en cuando a sus hijos por alejarse tanto, los ancianos cogidos del brazo yendo a paso lento por la calle aunque con una sonrisa en la cara, algún chico de mi edad algo apresurado y otros que andaban tranquilamente con sus parejas. Otros se besaban por la calle, otros salían de la tienda de al lado tras haber comprado algo….

Inspiré hondo. Hacía un buen día.

Llegué a las once menos cinco al parque por lo que me extrañaba que estuviera por aquí pero de todas las maneras entré tranquilamente.

-Oh-exclamé cuando vi como los pétalos de las flores de cerezo caían.

''_-¡Oh!, ¡papá mira!-grité con una sonrisa en la cara mientras el libro que tenía en las manos se me caía._

_Abrí mis ojos redondos tanto como estos me lo permitían. Era una vista muy hermosa. _

_Había ido a leer debajo del árbol de cerezo como cualquier otro día, pero al parecer hoy no era cualquier otro día. Las flores que lo embellecían caían lentamente. Algún que otro pétalo se mezcló con mi pelo revuelto._

_Mi padre vino desesperado porque me pasara algo._

_-¿¡Qué pasa hijo mío!-gritó alterado._

_No tenía palabras para describir tan hermosa vista por lo que se lo señalé sin quitarle ojo de encima al cerezo. Mi padre suspiró aliviado y me sonrió._

_-Te gusta el cerezo, ¿no?-preguntó dulcemente con una sonrisa en la cara._

_Lo miré y asentí enérgicamente. Me tomó de mi pequeña mano y me acercó al árbol de cerezo. Un pétalo cayó en su mano y me lo enseñó._

_-Sakura, se llaman sakuras-me dijo con una mirada cálida._

_-Sa… Sakura-susurré cogiendo el pétalo. Era realmente hermoso._

_-Es precioso-susurró mi padre mirando de nuevo al árbol._

_Asentí de nuevo._

_Mi padre me cogió y empezó a subirme por el árbol, no me importaba ensuciarme mi camisa blanca o mis pantalones negros, solo quería ver las sakuras más cerca. Mi padre mi siguió detrás de mí por si me caía, pero yo luchaba con uñas y dientes por llegar a lo más alto del árbol._

_Los dos parecíamos niños pequeños, bueno, yo lo era. Sonreí y mi boca se abrió cuando llegué a lo más alto y vi como empezaba a amanecer. Mi padre se colocó al lado de mí y me sentó en una rama._

_-Es hermoso-susurré sin poder cerrar la boca. Me encantaba._

_-Es uno de Abril, la primavera ha llegado totalmente-contestó mi padre._

_-El próximo uno de Abril traeremos a mamá y a las hermanas a verlo, ¿vale papá?-dije mirándolo._

_Me sonrió dulcemente y asintió. _

_-Claro, les enseñaremos nuestro secreto._

_Sonreímos dulcemente mientras que veíamos como amanecía entre flores de cerezo.''_

Miré hacia delante y encontré una vista aún más bonita.

_Sakura y las sakuras…_

Estaba de espaldas a mí, dándole de comer a las palomas, y los pétalos caían sobre ella como si estuvieran bailando con ella y su sonrisa.

-¡Sakura!-la llamé mientras que sacaba la cámara para echarle una foto sorpresa.

Se incorporó enseguida y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pude echarle una foto mientras que ella se daba la vuelta y las palomas volaban, una vista hermosa.

-¡Shaoran!-me gritó dulcemente. Se acercó corriendo a mí mientras que me sonreía.

Me besó la mejilla dulcemente y me sonrió cariñosamente.

Miré la foto que había hecho y casi se me cae la cámara de las manos. Una exclamación salió de mi boca, Sakura miró la foto curiosa.

La foto era realmente hermosa y la cámara una diosa. Las palomas volaban a su alrededor y otras se iban, las flores caían sobre ella, Sakura estaba medio girada haciendo que su vestido rosa con vuelo se moviera aunque en la imagen se veía totalmente, las mejillas de Sakura estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca, su pelo castaño claro estaba algo en su cara dándole un toque infantil, la fuente que había al lado echaba agua a mares. Una foto preciosa, cuando vea a Tomoyo me la comería pues gracias a esta cámara había conseguido la foto más hermosa y valiosa del mundo.

-¡Oh!, ¡me hiciste una foto!-se sonrojó hasta las orejas pues se ve que no lo vio en el momento.

No podía hablarle, la foto me había dejado sin palabras. Esta iba para mi casa enmarcada.

-¿Shaoran?-me llamó agitando una mano delante de mi cara.

Parpadeé y la miré algo confuso.

Era realmente hermosa.

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban con un brillo especial, sus labios rojos estaban ensanchados para mostrarme sus perlados y alineados dientes. Algún que otro mechón de su pelo castaño acariciaban sus mejillas dulcemente, el pelo estaba recogido con dos horquillas a los lados, o eso por lo menos era el intento.

-Hola, Sakura-susurré para que no viera que estaba embobado.

-Hola, Shaoran-contestó con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa que hacía cerrar sus hermosos ojos.

**Cierra la boca Shaoran o se te va a caer la baba.**

Tan idiota estaba que hice caso a mi propia mente y cerré la boca. Pasé el dorso de mi mano por mi barbilla para comprobar que en realidad no se me había caído la baba.

-¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por el campo?-sugirió inocentemente.

Pero ella no estaba para ir al campo. Llevaba un dulce vestido rosa con algo de vuelo que dejaba ver sus hermosas curvas, unos botines blancos a juego con algunos detalles de su vestido rosa y un pañuelo de sea en su muñeca. Demasiado bonita para llenarse de barro.

-Pero tu ropa…

-Shhh, me da igual la ropa. Vamos, sé que quieres ver los cerezos en flor-me sonrió como nunca y yo como un tonto asentí y la seguí sin rechistar.

Sakura estuvo hablándome todo el camino a la parada de autobús de trivialidades, trivialidades que para mí eran la mejor historia del mundo contada. El autobús no tardó en llegar, Sakura compró los billetes ya que no me dejaba a mí pagarlos porque dice que siempre le compro muchas cosas.

Me sonrió varias veces mientras que me contaba que Tomoyo había ido a su casa por la mañana y la había vestido como iba ahora aunque ella rechistara.

-Le dije que quería ir al campo contigo pero me dijo que con eso iría al campo. Que no se puede ir desaliñada-resopló algo enfadada haciendo que los mechones de pelo que jugaban por su cara se movieran al compás del traqueteo del autobús.

Nos dejó en la parada que había cerca de las afueras de Tomoeda, un sitio donde no había ido nunca pero donde al parecer si cogíamos otro autobús iríamos a un campo que me encantaría.

-Podrías haberme dicho algo y me habría traído el coche-le dije algo preocupado pues no me gustaba ir mucho en autobús.

-Da igual-contestó haciendo un ademán con la mano- no está muy lejos, además es una sorpresa, o puedo decirte por dónde vamos.

Compramos un helado mientras que esperábamos al otro autobús. Solo lo esperábamos nosotros, una madre con su hijo y dos ancianos cogidos del brazo.

El conductor paró de mala gana en la parada, tal vez no quería ni hacer el viaje por la poca gente que estábamos pero era su deber. Ayudé a que los ancianos subieran el primer gran escalón pues se veían algo negros para subirlo.

El niño subió después de los ancianos contando los escalones alegremente, la madre lo siguió algo cansada.

Nosotros subimos después, esta vez pagué yo pues no quería que se gastara toda su paga semanal en un viaje que se podía haber ahorrado.

Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro y seguimos hablando. El niño se sentó con su madre en los asientos de enfrente, el pequeño movía sus piernas y su cabeza mientras que cantaba una canción conocida. Los ancianos se sentaron detrás de nosotros acurrucados entre sí.

-Shaoran-me susurró acercándose a mí.

-¿Uh?-pregunté extrañado, tal vez se dio cuenta de que estaba pendiente de dónde íbamos a través de la ventana.

-Cierra los ojos-me ordenó dulcemente.

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundido.

Frunció los labios y su ceño.

-Que cierres los ojos.

Hice caso como si fuera un niño chico y noté como una especie de trapo tapaba por completo mis ojos. Era suave y olía a Sakura, era el pañuelo que llevaba hace unos minutos en la muñeca.

Apretó el pañuelo ligeramente, lo justo para que no se cayera. Podía sentirla cerca de mí, su respiración chocaba contra mi cara. El niño seguía cantando la canción que llevaba cantando durante todo el trayecto, una canción que me sonaba bastante.

El autobús se paró por lo que me levanté de golpe dándome contra el techo de este. Oí como Sakura se reía ligeramente mientras que nos bajábamos del autobús, yo con ayuda de ella, y yo me sobaba donde me había dado el golpe.

Una brisa bailó con mi ropa y mi pelo, olía a flores y a una frescura impresionante, se podía escuchar algún que otro pájaro no muy lejos de nosotros, el sol me daba a la cara. Como un acto reflejo tapé mis ojos con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre pues Sakura aún cogía mi mano.

Tiró de ella cuando empezó a andar. La seguí algo perdido, de vez en cuando tropezándome con sus pies o una piedra del camino.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté curioso.

-Ya mismo llegamos, te lo prometo-contestó alegremente.

Asentí y seguí andando sin rechistar. De pronto se paró en seco.

-Ya hemos llegado-suspiró.

Podía oír el agua, los pájaros seguían cantando, se olía la hierba fresca con naturalidad… Algo cayó en mi pelo, algo ligero y que olía realmente bien.

-¿Puedo quitarme la venda ya?-pregunté poniendo mis manos en el nudo.

-Sí-susurró.

Lo desabroché sin problemas, lo fui retirando lentamente para que el sol no me hiciera daño en los ojos pero eso no me importaba cuando vi el paisaje.

-Wow-susurré. Mi boca se abrió todo lo que pudo.

Había un hermoso lago con agua pura y cristalina, la hierba se situaba a su alrededor, fresca. El aire removió la hierba y… los pétalos de flores de cerezo que caían. Sí, estábamos completamente rodeados de cerezos que hacían que los pétalos de sus flores se nos colaran por todas partes.

Sonreí, sonreí como nunca lo había hecho.

-Cerezos-susurré impresionado mientras que andaba lentamente por la hierba. El aire movía mi pelo y mi ropa ligeramente.

Parecía un niño pequeño; sonreía como nunca, daba vueltas sin parar mientras que andaba para no perderme nada del hermoso paisaje que se exponía majestuoso ante mis ojos chocolate.

Una bandada de pájaros pasó alrededor de mí. Me sorprendí al principio pero luego miré como se iban yendo con el aire que hacía.

Volteé para mirarla.

Se sujetaba un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja. Me sonreía como nunca lo había hecho, su vestido se movía al compás del viento, los pétalos la hacían ver más bella de lo que era.

Extendió su mano hacia mí desde su sitio.

La miré con una alegría con la que nunca creí que volvería a mirar y sonreí, tanto como mis mejillas me lo permitieron.

Corrí hacia ella, sin quitarme esa sonrisa de la cara, y la levanté del suelo. Al principio se asustó pero luego me sonrió de nuevo, me reía como nunca y ella me acompañaba. Le di unas vueltas más al igual que a mí mismo. Me tropecé con una piedra y caímos sobre el suelo, lo bueno era que como había bastante hierba no fue un golpe duro.

Abrimos nuestros brazos y piernas tanto como estas no permitieron, reíamos sin parar. Éramos dos niños.

Cogimos todo el aire que nuestros pulmones nos permitieron y suspiramos al unísono. Esto era la vida, la vida que en realidad valía la pena.

Sakura me miró y yo a ella, se sonrojó ligeramente al igual que yo.

-Gracias-susurré alegremente.

Negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Sé que querías ver las sakuras-inquirió dulcemente.

Se incorporó un poco, quedando sentada en el césped. Me tapaba algo de los rayos del sol por lo que utilicé una mano para que no me diera el sol que ella no me tapaba.

-¿Sabes?, todos los primeros de Abril venía aquí con mis padres-me dijo alegremente.

Creía que empezaría a entristecerse pero solo se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, no había tristeza en su rostro, ni un poco. Le devolví la sonrisa y me incorporé justo para quedar a unos milímetros de su cara.

Se sonrojó violentamente, sonreí. Amaba que se sonrojara. Puse el mechón de su pelo que me hacía cosquillas, cuando el aire lo mecía, detrás de su oreja.

-¿Sabes?, eres muy especial, Sakura-confesé algo sonrojado.

Se sonrojó más y miró hacia el suelo. ¿He dicho que amaba que se sonrojara?, creo que si… Levanté su mentón y la miré a los ojos. La brisa fresca movía nuestras ropas, nuestros pelos y la hierba que se situaba bajo nosotros.

Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa cariñosamente. Posé mis labios en los de ella dulcemente, como el batir de las alas de una mariposa.

Noté que sonreía bajo mis labios, al igual que yo. La besé dulcemente saboreando el helado de chocolate que hace poco se había comido. Acaricié lentamente su cara y ella mi pelo.

* * *

-Esto sí que es vida-susurró cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en mi brazo.

La miré sin borrar la sonrisa con la que había amanecido esta mañana. Suspiró y me sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Se dejaba caer totalmente en mi brazo, flotando en el agua pacíficamente. Los rayos del sol la hacían verse más bella que nunca.

Estábamos en el lago que había entre los cerezos, decidimos darnos un baño sin importarnos como estuviéramos, queríamos disfrutar del momento.

Su pelo castaño se expandía por el agua danzando a la vez que yo le daba vueltas en el agua.

-Mmmm-susurró dejando flotar sus brazos.

Nunca creí que fuera tan ligera como lo era ahora, tal vez el agua ayudaba mucho. La podía mover sin esfuerzo alguno, como si fuera uno de los tantos pétalos que flotaban en el agua.

Sonreí, ahora junto a Sakura aprendía que cosas así no eran leyendas, que se podía vivir de esta manera.

_Se podía ser feliz._

No era un sueño, la primera vez que me sentí así junto a ella me pellizqué el brazo para ver si estaba soñando pero dolía, no, ya no dolía nada. No había vuelto a tomar nada desde que ella me dijo que ella sería mi droga, no es que estuviera obligado a no tomarlas pero una parte de mí ya no quería tomarlas.

La mayor droga que podía hacer a mi sangre circular más rápido es ver así a Sakura; tan tranquila, tan bella, tan dulce, tan inocente. Parecía una muñeca, de esas de porcelana, una muñeca que podía parecer frágil pero que no lo era un absoluto.

Gracias a ella estaba aprendiendo a vivir, a ver que miles de cosas hermosas y fascinantes nos rodean, que un día es una oportunidad para sonreír y explorar los misterios que nos depara la vida, que lo malo se esfuma con una sonrisa…

_Gracias a Sakura había vuelto a sonreír._

-Sakura-la llamé un susurro para no sobresaltarla ya que la paz que reinaba entre nosotros dos era realmente agradable.

-¿Um?-respondió siguiendo a lo suyo.

-Gracias, por todo-confesé algo sonrojado, bueno, tal vez mucho.

-¿Uh?-gimió con el ceño fruncido.

-Gracias a ti puedo ver las cosas que siempre creía que no eran para mí, en serio, si tú no estuvieras a mi lado sepa Dios si aún estaría vivo-susurré. No, si no la hubiera conocido habría aumentado mi dosis como siempre, y me hubiera matado yo mismo tarde o temprano.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeralda lentamente, en el agua parecían azules cristalinos. Me reproché el tener la cámara de fotos en la hierba, lejos de aquí. Estaba realmente hermosa, supongo que esa imagen quedará grabada en mi mente para siempre.

Su pelo mojado se pegaba a sus sonrojadas mejillas, el sol hacía ver a su pelo rubio como el oro y a sus ojos azules turquesa. Su ropa marcaba su estupenda silueta, la deseaba pero en este momento su belleza pura resaltaba más por lo que más que estar excitado porque su ropa me dejara ver claramente su figura estaba anonadado, verla así me hacía ver que tenía a un verdadero tesoro a mi lado, un tesoro que debía proteger o algún canalla me lo quitaría.

-No-negó con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos- Tenerte a ti es lo mejor que me ha pasado, contigo sí que puedo disfrutar de lo bella que es la vida sin que nadie me reproche el ser feliz. Gracias, Shaoran, de verdad que eres la persona más importante para mí-susurró poniendo sus manos detrás de mi nuca y haciendo fuerza para poder levantarse del agua y de mi brazo hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mi cara.

Le sonreí antes de que me besara, me incliné un poco hacia ella para que siguiera tranquila flotando en el agua. Puse mi mano es su espalda para no hundirla del todo.

Lo 'malo' fue que no aguanté mucho sosteniéndola, pues me había tirado un buen rato cogiéndola y de un modo u otro me había pasado factura. Caímos al agua sin dejar de besarnos, no nos había pillado desprevenidos porque tomamos una gran bocanada antes.

El lago no era muy profundo, pero tampoco nos llegaba a los tobillos, por lo que los dos nadamos para mantenernos a flote como sea sin dejar de besarnos.

Sonreí cuando vi que ya no me quedaba aire y me fui a la superficie tirando de ella, ay que no quería que se quedara atrás.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire cuando salí y la miré. Se rió como una niña chica que acababa de hacer una travesura. Nadé hasta ella para quedar justo a su altura y besé su frente jugando con ella.

Se rió algo juguetona.

-Jajajajaja, Shaoran, ¿sabes?. Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida-juró cogiéndome la cara con las dos manos y mirándome a los ojos.

Le sonreí como un niño chico.

-No lo creo, eso es porque no te has mirado al espejo.

-¡Qué dices!, los tuyos son más bonitos, tendrías que verte ahora. Me encanta tu pelo revuelto y brillante de un color chocolate claro a los rayos del sol-prometió acariciando mi pelo. La sujeté de la cintura y la alcé un poco para que fuera más alta que yo. Le sonreí lo más cariñosamente que pude- Tus ojos de un color ámbar fundido, tus mejillas sonrojadas, tus labios carnosos y ligeramente rojos. Tu mentón perfectamente milimetrado, tu nariz perfectamente milimetrada con tu cara para darte ese toque tan aniñado que te rodea…

-Espera un momento-le interrumpí- Creía que te estabas describiendo pero eso del pelo y los ojos chocolate no me cuadra-me reí juguetonamente.

-¡Shaoran!. ¡No sé cómo puedes estropear siempre los momentos románticos así!-dijo algo enfadada, pero yo sabía que solo era porque le había elogiado y le daba vergüenza.

Sonreí.

-Perdona, ya sigo yo con el momento romántico-susurré divertido. Iba a protestar por lo que le di un beso rápido para que se callara- A ver… ¿Por dónde íbamos?. ¡Ah, sí!. Estabas diciendo lo hermoso y perfecto que soy-me reí. Lo hacía porque me daba vergüenza que me elogiara, ninguna chica me ha visto bello o hermoso, solo apetecible para pasar un buen rato, al igual que yo a ellas.

Infló sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Me reí ligeramente.

-Bueno pues, yo creo que eres un monstruo-concluí de broma.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!, ¿tú también me dices que soy un monstruo?. Mi hermano, luego tú… ¡No, sí al final me lo tendré que creer!-me interrumpió algo enfadada.

-¡Pero si no me dejas terminar!-dije riéndome. Se calló de golpe para escucharme. Me aclaré la garganta y la puse de nuevo a mi altura-Yo creo que eres un monstruo endemoniadamente hermoso. Eres una perfecta muñeca de porcelana; ojos verdes y puros, además de inocentes, la sonrisa más hermosa e hipnotizadora que hay en el mundo, los labios rojos y perfectos, con sabor a cerezo, nariz delgada y femenina, mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas… Eres una muñeca perfecta, nadie pudo hacerte más bella, cualquier cosa que hagas te hace ver realmente hermosa.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas por lo que yo me reí aunque yo también estaba rojo, era la primera vez que de verdad decía lo que opinaba.

Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello realmente avergonzada.

-¿Sabes una cosa?, por estas cosas es por lo que te quiero-confesó abrazándome fuerte.

''Don't get me wrong, I love you

_(''No me tomes a mal, te quiero)_

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y luego me sonrojé. Escondí la cabeza en su pelo mojado, olía a agua pura mezclada con la fragancia de los pétalos de las flores de cerezo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?-pregunté avergonzado.

Asintió dulcemente.

-Eres una persona realmente importante para mí, en serio que te necesito.

Pude notar que se sonrojaba, al igual que yo (para no variar), me miró a los ojos, cuando salió de su escondite, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

No respiré, sí, no pude respirar, esa sonrisa era la más verdadera que he visto en toda mi vida, era imposible que esa sonrisa se mostrara delante de mí, imposible…

-Eres el mejor de todos Shaoran, digas lo que me digas, eres una persona única.

Me sonrojé aún más, si eso era posible, y ella se rió.

-Realmente te ves hermoso sonrojado, pareces un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una travesura y es descubierto-acarició mi mejilla dulcemente mientras que me sonreía.

Me dejé caer en su mano, ladeando así un poco mi cabeza, y suspiré. Por fin sabía lo que significaba vida.

_Only gril in the world_ sonó, era el móvil de Sakura.

Salió del agua algo confundida y yo la seguí. Se tropezó con algo justo cuando iba a salir, menos mal que estuve a tiempo de cogerla. Me sonrió agradecida y cogió su vestido, como si fuera una princesa, para salir del agua.

Me quedé mirando como aquella muñeca lolita salía del agua, aquella muñeca era mi… Ejem, mi Sakura. Sonreí agradecido a todos los cielos por entregarme a semejante ángel.

Cogió el teléfono y habló con alguien frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando y sonriendo el resto. La brisa fresca me hizo tiritar por lo que me bajé de nuevo a la altura del agua, no quería resfriarme.

Colgó enseguida, pues ella tampoco quería resfriarse por el viento. Corrió, cogiendo su vestido para no tropezarse, hasta mí y se tiró a mis brazos abiertos.

Le sonreí y la bajé a la altura del agua para que no pasara frío, me besó la punta de la nariz cariñosamente.

-Tengo malas noticias-dijo algo preocupada por cómo iba a actuar.

-¿Cuáles?-pregunté frunciendo mi ceño.

Se mordió el labio inferior con algo de culpa y me miró con sus ojos redondos.

**Inspira, espira, inspira, espira… Así Shaoran, recuerda como respirar…**

Inspira…

Espira…

Inspira…

Espira…

-Pues, Tomoyo y Eriol vienen a por nosotros…

Inspira…

Espi….

¿¡Qué!.

-¿¡Qué!-grité sorprendido.

Cerró los ojos de golpe, no se esperaba que reaccionara así.

Se volvió a morder el labio.

-Es que quieren que comamos todos juntos en un restaurante cercano al parque y me han dicho que nos recogerían con ropa limpia y toallas para que fuéramos-terminó de decir con los ojos redondos.

But does that mean I have to meet

_(¿Pero por eso tengo que complacer)_

Inspira…

Espira…

Así, Shaoran, recupera tu control.

_No quería irme de aquí, solo era eso…_

-Está… ¿bien?-dije mirando a otra parte. No quería ver la cara de pena que Sakura me ponía.

-Te prometo que se portarán bien-prometió inflando sus mejillas.

No pude evitar reírme, se veía realmente graciosa así. Revolví un poco su pelo y sonreí de nuevo.

-Me da igual lo que digan, sólo quería quedarme un poco más aquí contigo, pero no importa-aseguré con una sonrisa mientras que me revolvía el pelo con una mano.

Abrió los ojos tanto como estos se lo permitieron.

-Oh… Gomene, Shaoran… No pensé en eso…-dijo agachando la cabeza algo desanimada.

Me alerté.

-¡E-eh!-grité algo confundido, no sabía cómo reanimarla- ¡No pasa nada!, ¡ya volveremos otra vez!. ¡No va a ser la última!-prometí sonriendo algo nervioso y revolviendo mi pelo como si me fuera la vida en ello.

Me miró con los ojos más grandes que jamás había visto.

-¿Seguro que está bien?, puedo llamarlos…-dijo con los ojos en lágrimas.

Me recordaba a…

¿Una niña de un anime?. Sí, era una lolita totalmente.

Your father

_(A tu padre?)_

-No, no pasa nada-seguí repitiendo nervioso.

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja cerrando los ojos, se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¡Está bien!-dijo con alegría.

Caí al agua al estilo anime. Sakura y sus cambios de humor…

Salió del agua, volviendo a cogerse su vestido rosa para salir, tarareando una canción que reconocí enseguida;

-When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said

_(Cuando seas viejo entenderás_

_Que significaba cuando yo decía)_

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y la seguí.

Cogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos por donde habíamos venido, esta vez sin taparme los ojos. Noté como Sakura de vez en cuando quería cogerme la mano pero solo se sonrojaba y la apartaba justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de la mía.

Sonreí, era tan inocente a veces…

Le cogí la mano en uno de sus intentos, miré hacia otro lado cuando la vi sorprenderse, totalmente roja, ya que no quería que viera que cierto sonrojo también se había acumulado en mi rostro.

La miré cuando noté que me sonreía, o bueno, lo había visto de reojo. Se acercó un poco más a mí, tocando su hombro con el mío, y siguió mirando hacia delante.

No tardamos en dejar nuestro escondite atrás. No pude no mirar hacia atrás con melancolía, había sido una mañana realmente maravillosa, la mejor de toda mi vida. Sakura se paró cuando notó que miraba hacia atrás con cierto pesar de que nos alejáramos de tan maravilloso lugar.

-Shaoran, te juro que volveremos, sea como sea. Todos los primeros de Abril estarás viendo este lugar, lo prometo-dijo mirándome a los ojos con sinceridad.

La miré.

-Quiero volver si es contigo-contesté sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Se sonrojó al igual que yo. No sé cómo podía haber tenido el valor de decirle eso.

Asintió.

-Así será-prometió.

Extendió su dedo meñique y me sonrió pícaramente. Me sonrojé violentamente cuando entrelacé mi dedo meñique con el suyo, ella extendió su sonrisa.

Antes de seguir más adelante, le eché una última foto al paraíso, al que volvería el año que viene junto a Sakura.

Seguimos por el camino. No hablamos de nada, yo sentía algo en mi estómago que hacía que mis ojos se cristalizaran.

Sakura se paró en seco y me miró.

-Shaoran, ¿tienes ganas de llorar?-preguntó preocupada.

La miré sin entender nada, yo no tenía ganas de llor…

Algo mojó mi mejilla enseguida.

Toqué mi cara, era una lágrima. Miré mi dedo sin entender por qué lloraba, pero al parecer era algo importante pues más lágrimas siguieron cayendo por mis mejillas.

Sakura se abrazó inmediatamente a mí. Correspondí su abrazo con cierta confusión, aún no entendía por qué lloraba y eso que era yo…

-¿Quieres que volvamos?-preguntó muy preocupada.

La miré sin entender a lo que se refería pero una bombillita iluminó mi cabeza. Se refería a nuestro lugar secreto…

-No…-mentí con cierta duda.

En cierto modo una parte quería volver pero… ¿Era por eso por lo que lloraba?. ¡Oh, vamos!, ¡ni que estuviera en esos días antes de la regla!. No era por eso… Sé que había algo más…

''_-¡Papá!, ¡papá!-grité corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión._

_Mis piernas ya eran más largas por lo que corría con más velocidad, además estaba en bastante buena forma para tener solo trece años._

_Llegué a mi destino enseguida, abrí la puerta del despacho de mi padre casi sin aire. No me preocupé ni de golpear, como era que me tenían educado. Era más importante lo que pasaba que la educación._

_Mi padre me miró desde su silla de cuero._

_-¿Qué pasa hijo?-preguntó preocupado._

_Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas para recuperarme algo de la carrera que había hecho en poco tiempo. Aún jadeaba, no podía respirar bien por lo que abrí la palma de mi mano y le enseñé la razón por la que estaba aquí._

_Los ojos de mi padre se abrieron de par en par._

_-No puede ser…_

_Miró el calendario corriendo y se espantó cuando vio el día que era._

_Se levantó, como si estuviera impulsado por un resorte, de la silla. Me cogió de la mano y empezó a correr por el camino contrario que yo había corrido hace unos segundos atrás._

_Llegamos a nuestro destino rápidamente, ninguno de los dos tenía aliento._

_Mi padre se horrorizó cuando comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, las mismas que las mías. Caí de rodillas al suelo cuando vi que mi padre agachaba la cabeza._

_Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas._

_-No… No… No puede estar pasando esto…-susurré mientras que no paraba de llorar._

_Mi padre se sobresaltó cuando me vio. Corrió hacia mí y se puso a mi altura. Me limpió las lágrimas que no pude ocultar con mis manos._

_-Ei, ei, hijo mío… Tranquilo-me susurró abrazándome y acariciándome el pelo- Esto pasaría algún día, la vida no es para siempre. Lleva muchos años con nosotros, es normal, es el ciclo de la vida…_

_Hipé varias veces y me abracé con desesperación a mi padre._

_-Yo… Yo quer-ría volver a-a verlas cont-tigo de nuev-vo, p-papá-hipé agarrándome lo más fuerte que podía a su chaqueta._

_-Tranquilo, Shaoran, volverás a verlas… Te llevaré a un sitio donde podrás verlas, conmigo. No te perderás el magnífico espectáculo que hacen hoy, te lo prometo. Volverás a verlas conmigo._

_Sollocé pero asentí, me separé un poco de mi padre para verle la cara. Me sonrió dulcemente, pude ver mi sonrisa en él, era igual que yo o yo igual que él. Me limpió algunas lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas._

_Abrí mi mano derecha para ver lo último que quedaba de nuestro lugar secreto. Una flor de cerezo totalmente marchitada, marchitada como el cerezo._

_Estaba medio muerto, ya no nos enseñaría lo bello que se exponía todo los primeros de Abril ante nosotros. Siempre habíamos venido mi padre y yo a verlo pero este año ya no podríamos hacer nada, el cerezo no iba a dar más flores para nosotros._

_Miré como caía el último pétalo de una flor que había quedado en un intento de florecer. _

_-Papá, ojalá siempre estés conmigo viendo las sakuras florecer todos los primeros de Abril-confesé viendo como caía lentamente el último pétalo que danzaba con el aire que nos mecía mientras que amanecía._

_-Siempre lo veré junto a ti, hijo mío, siempre. Te lo prometo._

_El pétalo cayó a la vez que mi padre dijo esas palabras. Un fuerte viento arrastró la flor marchitada que tenía en mis manos a volar lejos de aquí, a donde se exponía el sol._

_-Algún día, tú también volarás como esa flor, querido hijo mío y yo me quedaré bajo el árbol de la vida cuando llegué mi fin, mientras tanto siempre haré que sonrías, no quiero que nunca llores-me regañó cariñosamente mientras que me limpiaba las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en mis ojos- Tienes unos hermosas y espectaculares trece primaveras… Pronto crecerás, al igual que yo._

_Se levantó y me tendió la mano con una sonrisa._

_-Vamos, mi niño, vamos a ver como las sakuras bailan otra primavera._

_Sonreí como nunca lo había hecho y asentí. Cogí la mano de mi padre con fuerza y me impulsé mientras que mi padre me ayudaba a levantarme._

_-Vamos, papá.''_

Lloré con más fuerza sin hacer ruido alguno, caí de rodillas al suelo.

''No, I don't think life is quite that simple''

_(''No pienso que la vida es tan simple'')_

-¡Shaoran!-me llamó sobresaltada Sakura.

-No… No prometas algo que no podrás cumplir-contesté mientras que me tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué?, Shaoran no he prometido na…

-Dijiste que volveríamos el año que viene, pero eso no va a suceder-le interrumpí bajando más aún la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-me regañó poniéndose a mi altura.

-Mi padre también dijo lo mismo antes de morir y mírame-contesté algo más tranquilo.

When you walk away

You don't hear me say;

_(Cuando te alejes_

_No me oirás decir)_

No la escuché decir nada por lo que abrí mis manos y miré por los huecos de mis dedos. Su pelo cubría toda su cara.

Me alteré, Sakura era frágil y si yo decaía ella lo hacía conmigo, ¿cómo había sido tan insensato?.

-Sakura-la llamé preocupado intentando poner mi mano en su hombro.

-Mis padres también me prometieron que volveríamos todos los años, Shaoran… Todos los primeros de Abril estaría aquí, y lo estoy, contigo. Sé que no puedo hacer que se cumpla la promesa de tu padre, además él no pudo cumplirla por causas mayores no porque él no quisiera, pero lo que si te voy a asegurar es que verás conmigo como florecen las sakuras todos los años, sea donde sea. Te lo promete una chica a la que han roto muchas promesas-contestó decidida mirándome. Tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo de sabiduría y seguridad que nunca había visto.

La miré sorprendido. Sakura puede ser cuando quiere convincente.

Asentí. Me sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

-Menuda charla te he dado-se rió ligeramente y se incorporó. Me tendió la mano con una sonrisa-Vamos, juntos.

Miré su mano y luego a ella. Asentí con una sonrisa y la cogí. Nos levantamos justo a tiempo pues unos segundos más tarde nos llamaban desde lejos.

-¡SAKURA!, ¡SHAORAN!, ¡AQUÍ!

Miramos hacia donde nos llamaban y vimos a una limusina negra donde salía Tomoyo saludándonos. Eriol salió del asiento del piloto y nos sonrió. La miré, me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa. Todo estaría bien si estaba con ella. Tiré de su mano y empecé a caminar corriendo hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos.

-Vamos, juntos-le dije antes de empezar a correr.

Me miró extrañada pero me siguió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

''Please, oh baby, don't go''

_(''Por favor, oh baby, no te vayas'')_

_

* * *

_Dejé caer la cartera en una silla cercana y me tiré al sofá. Estaba reventado, hoy había sido un día bastante entretenido. Nunca olvidaría este uno de Abril.

El teléfono sonó, lo saqué como pude.

¿Quién me podía llamar a las diez menos cuarto de la noche?. ¿Sakura?, no creo, se fue hace una hora con su hermano a no sé dónde, ¿Tomoyo?, se había ido a la vez que Sakura, hace poco, ¿Eriol?, lo acababa de dejar en su casa. ¿Entonces?.

¿Emi?, ¿Lucy?, ¿Eita?. ¡Bah! Lo mejor será cogerlo.

Lo saqué del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones que me había dejado Tomoyo, unos pantalones algo de viejo con una camisa blanca a juego y una chaqueta negra como los pantalones. Decían que para ir al restaurante había que vestirse de traje y aquí estaba.

Miré quien me llamaba.

-¿Tomoyo?-pregunté cuando lo cogí.

**-¡Shaoran!, ¡hasta que me lo coges**!-gritó pero más bien porque había una música de fondo algo atronadora.

¿Dónde se había metido?

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunté extrañado.

**-De eso quería hablar contigo. Sakura no te ha dicho nada, ¿verdad?, no sabes por qué has ido a ese lugar y tampoco por qué hemos comido en ese restaurante caro, ¿verdad?-**preguntó curiosa. El ruido de detrás menguaba.

-Pues porque hoy es uno de Abril y queríamos ver las sakuras y lo del restaurante porque vosotros queríais que comeríamos todos juntos-contesté algo confuso frunciendo el ceño.

**-En parte lo que has dicho es verdad pero no todo**-resopló**- Sabía que Sakura no te diría nada…**

-¿Qué me tiene que decir?-inquirí preocupado y algo alterado incorporándome de golpe.

**-¿Qué día es hoy, Shaoran?-**preguntó como si eso fuera de vida o muerte.

-Uno de… Abril-susurré con temor a decirlo.

¿Qué era lo que no me había dicho Sakura?, ¿era eso por lo que estaba preocupada ayer?.

**-Sí, y hace dieciocho años Sakura había nacido**-respondió con cierto temor.

-¿Qué?-dije sin pensar.

Espera…

Uno de Abril, la sonrisa de Sakura, ese sitio tan especial, la promesa de sus padres, su promesa, lo extraño que actuó ayer, el 'irse' con su hermano a un lugar que ella 'no' sabía y que 'no' tenía cobertura, todo…

Ella hoy tenía dieciocho años, era mayor, hoy era…

-¡Su cumpleaños!-grité alterado.

Simple and clean is the way that you makin' me feel tonight

_(Simple y limpia es la forma que me haces sentir esta noche)_

Abrí mis ojos como platos. Hoy era su cumpleaños y yo sin saberlo. Me había pasado todo el día con ella sin decirle nada, sin mimarla como se merecía por ser mayor de edad… No…

**-Sabía que no te diría nada, le dije que lo hiciera pero ella me dijo que no lo haría por qué era muy adelantado, que acababais de ser novios y no quería agobiarte, pero, ¡mira que le dije que eran tonterías!, ¡pues ella no me hizo caso!-**Tomoyo siguió reprochándole cosas a Sakura sin que esta la oyera.

Yo estaba estático en mi asiento sin saber qué hacer, con el teléfono en el oído.

No me había dicho nada por temor a lo que yo dijera, por ser novios desde hace poco…

-Sakura es idiota-susurré algo enfadado, pero no con ella, sino conmigo.

**-Sí, lo es a veces. Está sola sin sonreír si quiera en el asiento. Yo creía que te esperaba pero al ver que no venías por eso te he llamado pero cuando me has preguntado donde estaba me ha descolocado todo un poco.**

-¿Está sola?-pregunté alterado.

**-Sí, bueno, ahora está bailando con Emi y Lucy.**

-¿¡EMI Y LUCY!, ¿Qué hacen allí?-grité saltando del sofá.

**-Ella las invitó, ¡ah! Y a Eita, pero eso no importa, el caso es que como sabía que no te diría nada he reservado un colgante que ella quería desde hace mucho en una joyería cercana a tu casa. Corre, son casi las diez y ya mismo cierran, tienes que coger el regalo a tiempo.**

-¡Dios Tomoyo!, ¿nunca te he dicho que te quiero?.

**-Jajajaja, ya lo sé, ¡ahora corre!-**me dijo divertida.

Asentí y corté la llamada.

Cogí la chaqueta, la cartera y las llaves y salí corriendo escaleras abajo pues el ascensor tardaría mucho. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitían mientras que me ponía la chaqueta.

Sabía cuál era la joyería que decía, era la única en el barrio, pero no estaba muy cerca de mi casa y ya mismo cerrarían.

Corrí más rápido. Casi me pilla un coche cuando me salté un paso de peatones en rojo. Divisé la tienda a lo lejos, ¡aún seguía abierta!.

Corrí con más ganas, necesitaba llegar a tiempo.

It's hard to let it go

_(Es difícil dejarlo pasar)_

-¡Buenas noches!-grité sin aliento cuando entré en la joyería, un hombre mayor estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

Menos mal que era bueno en atletismo sino no habría llegado a tiempo.

-Buenas noches, jovencito, pero tiene que irse, está cerrado-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Perdone por molestarlo señor pero vengo a recoger una cosa urgentemente, algo que reservó Tomoyo Daidouji-pedí intentando recuperar el aire.

-¡Ah, sí!, la señorita Daidouji pidió una joya realmente hermosa esta mañana, algo cara pero realmente una maravillosa joya-me explicó yendo detrás del mostrador.

El hombre sacó una caja fuerte y puso la clave, me quedé sorprendido, ¿qué había reservado Tomoyo?, ¿la joyas de la corona de la reina de Inglaterra?.

Sacó una funda de terciopelo y con mucho cuidado una pulsera.

Me acerqué sorprendido, quería ver qué era lo que Sakura quería desde siempre.

Una precioso pulsera, de plata pura, con esmeraldas en los eslabones y donde colgaba un hermosa 'S' con más esmeraldas incrustadas. No, no era la joya de la corona pero era realmente hermosa.

-Wow-susurré

-Sí, es realmente hermosa. Por eso la guardo bajo llave, es una pieza única y muy golosa para los ladrones. Es la última pulsera de este tipo que se venden, no hay más, tan solo se vendieron unas copias de esta. La señorita Daidouji pidió la original al creador y se lo ha dado, la señorita Daidouji es única-dijo con admiración.

Lo miré.

-Sí, realmente Tomoyo es única-susurré con una sonrisa en la cara- Bueno, dígame cuánto cuesta-le pedí sacando la cartera.

-No, no, la pulsera está pagada por ella…

-Dígame cuánto cuesta y le pagaré, luego devuélvale ese dinero a la señorita Daidouji-le indiqué sacando la tarjeta de crédito.

-Pero ella dijo que no le dejara…

-Acabo de hablar con ella y me dijo que no había ningún problema-mentí con una sonrisa en la cara.

El pobre anciano me creyó y me dijo el precio se la pulsera. Realmente era una joya o no costaría todo lo que me costó. Mi tarjeta se quedó en números rojos enseguida, pero Sakura se lo merecía, me sobrepondría a esto.

Me llegó un mensaje justo cuando salía de la joyería tras darle miles de gracias al vendedor.

'_Sakura va para su casa, creo que la pillarás por el parque Pingüino'_

Vale Shaoran, te espera otra carrera.

Hold me,

Whatever lies beyond this morning

_(__Sostenme,_

_Todo lo que pase después de esta mañana)_

Empecé a correr de nuevo, tenía que pillarla antes de que llegara a su casa.

Lo bueno es que el parque no estaba muy lejos de la joyería por lo que me estaba por la calle del parque enseguida.

Empecé a reducir la carrera para ver si la encontraba

Pude ver un vestido azul turquesa desde lejos, empecé a correr como alma que lleva al diablo.

-¡SAKURA!-grité desde lejos.

La silueta se dio la vuelta para mostrar dos ojos verdes.

Is a Little later on,

Regardless of warning.

The future doesn't scare me at all

_(Sucederá un poco más tarde, _

_Sin importar las advertencias,_

_El futuro no me asusta del todo)_

-¿Shaoran?-escuché que decían sus labios rojos.

Me paré a su altura, justo debajo de una farola delante del parque Pingüino.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shaoran?, ¿no estabas en casa?.

-¿Y tú con tu hermano?-dije algo enfadado acerándome más a ella.

Abrió la boca sorprendida.

-S-sí, p-pero ya fuimos al sitio. T-te iba a llamar cuando llegara a casa-mintió algo sonrojada, mirando a otra parte.

-No lo ibas a hacer-aseguré mirándola mientras que ella bajaba la cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento-susurró- No quería mentirte es que yo…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-la interrumpí con una sonrisa. No quería que lo pasara mal, la entendía. Ella no quería que me sintiera incómodo, pero yo de verdad quería hacerla feliz como ella lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

Abrió los ojos y la boca.

Nothing's like before

_(Nada es como antes)_

-¿Cómo…?

-Tomoyo-respondí simplemente encogiéndome los hombros.

Una lágrima traicionera cayó por su sonrojada mejilla.

-Lo suponía-dijo entre llantos- sabía que ella no se estaría quieta-dijo intentando estar enfadada pero su voz se quebraba.

-¡Ei!, yo quiero saberlo Sakura-dije acariciando sus brazos para hacerla mirarme- Quiero saber qué te pasa, Sakura. Ella solo me ha ayudado.

-Pero…

-Sakura Kinomoto-dije arrodillándome delante de ella. Saqué la cajita de terciopelo, abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo, supongo que creía que le diría que se casara conmigo porque su cara era un poema- Quiero seguir celebrando cada primero de Abril, contigo.

Abrí la cajita.

Pude ver que lloraba con más fuerza, pero de felicidad. Abrió sus ojos más aún y tapó su boca con las manos.

-Shaoran, tú…

Cogí la pulsera y se la puse delicadamente.

Le sonreí y le revolví un poco el pelo cariñosamente.

Hold me,

Whatever lies beyond this morning

_(Sostenme,_

_Todo lo que pase después de esta mañana)_

-Te necesito junto a mí, Sakura, ahora y siempre-confesé algo sonrojado, menos mal que era de noche.

Me sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te quiero-susurró abrazándome como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Is a Little later on,

Regardless of warning.

The future doesn't scare me at all

_(Sucederá un poco más tarde, _

_Sin importar las advertencias,_

_El futuro no me asusta del todo)_

Correspondí el abrazo y la apreté contra mí, necesitaba oler a Sakura, necesitaba sentir que éramos uno.

Se apartó un poco de mí, pero solo para besarme.

Correspondí el beso lento y pausado que ella me daba, necesitaba ese beso.

La necesitaba a ella, es simple y claro

Nothing's like before

_(Nada es como antes)_

_

* * *

**Notas de la autora;**_

¡Konnichiwa! :D ¡He vuelto!, ¿tarde?, lo sé. Quería subirlo el día 25 de enero, sí, hace más de un mes, pero es que no tenía ni la mitad, solo tenía la historia del principio y sin terminar así que… Ya os imaginaréis!

Lo primero es decir; ¡GRACIAAAAAAAS!, Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen, a todos los que me leéis, a todos los que habéis hecho que este fic siga adelante, a todos lo que habéis hecho que el sueño de una niña se haga realidad… Gracias a todos!.

¿Qué a qué viene eso?, llevo un año escribiendo, sí, el día 25 de enero el fic cumplió un añito!. ¿No se os ha pasado rápido?, porque yo cuando me di cuenta me asombré bastante. ^^ Espero seguir aquí mucho tiempo más y que os gusten tanto mis capítulos como el primer día, pues yo aún sigo sintiendo ese miedo de la primera vez que colgué un capítulo; el no saber si gustará.

Ahora sí, voy a comentar el capítulo desde mi punto de vista tras este rincón.

¿Muchos saltos en el tiempo?, quería poner tantas cosas que necesitaba aclarar que no sabía cómo ponerlo, creo que no ha quedado tan mal y que se entienden las cosas, de todas las maneras a cualquier duda aquí estoy yo ^^

¿Os gusta este Shaoran? A mí todavía se me cae la baba (Ag…. -U-), me gusta el cambio que ha dado eso sí… ¿Durará?. Ya veréis como se desarrollan las cosas.

Sé que estáis hartos de leerlo, pero esto es lo mejor del fic, ¿Qué pueden haber más cosas mejores por el camino?, eso no lo dudo, mi mente tiene todo medio planificado y van a pasar muuuchas cosas que no os imagináis, pero espero que sean de vuestro agrado.

Bueno… Aquí tenéis algo de acción entre los dos ( aún me ducho con agua fría! T.T Pervertidaa! xD). Sí, me gusta arruinar los momentos buenos con interrupciones! Jejejeje, No odiéis a Tommy y Eriol, es que no se me ocurrían otros dos para interrumpir, es como una pequeña venganza por haberlos interrumpido la otra vez! Jejejejeje.

¿La canción?, LA AMO! Es la mejor canción del mundo, bueno… Puede que influya mucho que ame el videojuego como toda su música! Jejejeje, estoy realmente enganchada. Ayer mi madre me compró el primero de todos y estoy alucinando todavía, la lástima es que todavía no lo he podido probar porque no tengo mi PS2 donde estoy T.T, pero ya la cogeree! Muahahahaha.

En fin, me tengo que ir… No voy a poder responderos de nuevo! T.T Me voy de viaje a la playa con mis abuelos, no es que haga un buen tiempo pero mi madre quiere ir a ver todo por allí y que pasemos un buen puente fuera. Tengo que preparar la maleta pues ya mismo me voy, justo después de cenar! :D Pero no quería irme y dejar otro montón de días sin subir el capítulo, me parece injusto que ya lo tenga y no lo suba! :D Perdonadme de nuevo, no se me está haciendo un mal hábito no contestaros es que de verdad que me es imposible si quiero subir el capítulo a tiempo, os prometo que leí tooodos los reviews y que amo a TODOS, muchas gracias por todo a todos, soy mi inspiración y mi motivo para seguir escribiendo.

Gracias a todos los que me leéis y me comentáis lo que está mal y lo que está bien y a todos los que me leéis, sin vosotros yo no estaría un año dando la lata! :D Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior (me hicisteis saltar de alegría! 14 reviews! Soois los mejoreeeeeees! :D).

Para cualquier cosa me decís, si queréis alguna canción y no la encontráis me decís lo que sea y os ayudo! :D Por cierto, había pensado en preguntaros; podéis elegir entre que el capítulo siguiente sea desde el punto de vista de Sakura y de Shaoran! :D Quiero ver cuál de los dos pensáis que es mejor para el siguiente capítulo! El que gane de ese lo hago! ^^

Graciaas a todos y espero que os guste tanto como yo me divertí en hacer este capítulo.

PD; ¡Mis preguntas suspense!, hace bastante tiempo que no las pongo! :D ¿Qué pasará con los dos tortolitos?, ¿cómo estará Shaoran después de esto?, ¿Qué pensará Sakura de todo lo que ha pasado?, ¿podrán cumplir sus promesas de un por siempre jamás?, ¿matará Sakura a Tomoyo?, ¿Cómo le van las cosas a Emi, Lucy y Eita?. Próximamente…. En Tú vs Yo! :D

_Os ama_

'_Asuka-hime'_

_PD2; VOLVERÉ PRONTO! LO PROMETO! :D_


	12. ¿Qué haría falta?

Sabéis que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ¿verdad?. Algunas personas, llamadas CLAMP, se me adelantaron… T.T Excepto algunos de mis personajes, aparte de que la trama sí es mía. ^^

_**Tú vs yo**_

_**Realizado por**; 'Asuka-hime'_

_Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Oye, ¡no te rías! Lo sabes perfectamente. Te odio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Te odio por todo lo que me haces. Porque sí, te odio Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?._

_**Recomendación/Obligación (xD): **_La canción que vais a escuchar se llama Louder Than Thunder y es de 'The devil wears prada'. Es la canción que ha hecho que esté aquí y me tiene emocionada desde el primer momento en el cual la escuché. Me gusta tanto y encajaba tanto en este capítulo que se ha hecho muy especial para mí, aparte de inspirarme a escribir y seguir, que deberíais de escucharla con el capítulo. Tengo un sexo sentido que sabe que os gustará :P

* * *

'_**¿Qué haría falta para que las cosas estén tranquilas?'**_

_(Sakura)_

_Tengo miedo._

Mi boca se entreabrió para coger mejor el aire que entraba por mi ventana entreabierta.

_¡Tengo miedo!._

Abracé mis piernas con más fuerza.

El corazón estaba en mi garganta, expectante a que abriera más la boca para poder escaparse por ella como un ladrón.

_Tengo tanto miedo…_

Podía sentir mi respiración agitada en medio de la oscura y silenciosa noche, la cual era la única testigo de mis peores pesadillas.

El sudor que renacía por cada uno de mis poros hacía que mi pelo se adhiriera a mi piel iluminada por la escasa luz de la luna llena que entraba por mi ventana.

-Mamá.

Fue la única palabra que se escapó por mis secos labios.

Mis ojos, vacíos, se llenaron de lágrimas, tornando mi mirada borrosa. Pero ninguna cayó, milagrosamente.

Mi respiración seguía agitada, mis pulmones poco a poco aceptaban más cantidad de aire, el sudor de mi frente desaparecía ligeramente a causa de la brisa fresca que entraba por mi ventana, mis manos poco a poco dejaban de temblar y a recobrar su pulso normal, sentía a mis piernas rodeadas contra mi pecho, el cual seguía doliendo como a hace unos segundos me había dolido.

-¡Sakura!-gritó una voz masculina que apareció detrás de mi puerta, la cual fue abierta de par en par dejando entrar a mi peor enemigo; la luz.

No levanté la mirada, prefería mirar a la nada, ya que si movía mi cabeza solo un ápice, o parpadeaba, un mar de lágrimas caería por mis mejillas.

Dos brazos me rodearon, apretando aún más mis piernas contra mi pecho.

Podía sentir su aroma, podía sentir su calor, podía sentir su piel rozando la mía, podía sentir sus palabras de apoyo… Pero no podía sentir nada dentro de mí.

-Ya está, todo ha pasado-me aseguró acariciándome el pelo suavemente, intentando tranquilizarme.

No salió nada de mi boca, tampoco hice por corresponder su tierno y cariñoso abrazo, solo me quedé allí tal y como había estado desde hace unos minutos, antes de que él viniera.

-Mamá-volví a susurrar ahogadamente en su pecho.

Sus brazos se ciñeron más fuerte entorno a mí.

Su perfume volvió a llenar mis fosas nasales.

-Tranquila, todo está bien-aseguró en mi oído.

Palabras de apoyo…

_Vacías._

Tengo miedo.

-Mamá-repetí en un gemido ya que el mar de lágrimas que se acumulaba en mis ojos dejó de tener barrera alguna y cayó por mis mejillas rápidamente, intentando arrasar con la tristeza que brotaba por cada poro de mi piel.

Se calló.

Sabía que mi consolador no podía decir nada más, todo lo que salía de sus labios eran mentiras.

_Nada iría bien._

-Te odio, mamá-aseguré dejando de abrazar mis piernas y tirándome hacia mi hermano para intentar buscar algo de apoyo.

_(Shaoran)_

What would it take for things to be quiet?

_(¿Qué haría falta para que las cosas estén tranquilas?)_

Un bostezo hizo que mi boca se abriera de par en par y mi cara se tornara extraña, haciendo una mueca.

Mis ojos se humedecieron haciendo que unas lágrimas se agolparan en el extremo final de mi ojo.

Estiré mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

**Que mal día.**

Y que lo digas.

Para ser primavera era un día invernal. El sol no aparecía por ningún hueco ya que no había ningún hueco, solo nubes y más nubes aglomeradas una contra la otra, todas de un gris tan oscuro que se volvía negro.

Hacía frío, demasiado frío, ya que tuve que volver a recurrir a mi chaqueta de cuero, la cual hacía algo de tiempo que no me ponía.

Levanté el cuello de ésta y agaché más la cabeza para que la bufanda me tapara la nariz por lo menos, aunque estaba seguro de que era Rudolf.

Odiaba el frío.

Lo bueno es que el colegio tenía calefacción, si no moriría congelado.

Nunca he sido muy friolero pero en Hong Kong no hacía tanto frío como aquí, en Tomoeda. Me advirtieron de que era más frío, que el invierno era mortal, pero coño, ¡no estábamos en invierno!.

**Puto cambio climático.**

Miré hacia el cielo, el cual amenazaba en dejar caer una buena.

Suspiré haciendo que el aire se materializara ante mis oscuros ojos.

-¡Shaoran!-me llamó una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Pude escuchar unos pasos agitados y una respiración trabajosa acercarse a mí.

Me di la vuelta para ver quién era la que interrumpía mi caminata hacia el colegio.

-Tomoyo-susurré sorprendido.

Se paró delante de mí, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas flexionadas. La escuché jadear.

Dejé caer mi mochila hacia un lado y abrí el bolsillo pequeño de ésta de donde saqué una pequeña botella de agua del tiempo. Le quité el tapón y se la ofrecí.

Tomoyo, cuando se dio cuenta de ella, cogió la botella inspirando hondo y empezó a beber.

Me quedé sorprendido cuando me devolvió una botella a la mitad cuando yo le entregué una llena.

La cerré mientras que ella pasaba el dorso de su mano por su boca y se incorporaba para quedar casi a mi altura.

-Gracias-susurró.

Asentí, sin importarme demasiado, tras colocar la mochila bien en mi espalda.

- Dime, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?-pregunté curioso y extrañado ya que normalmente siempre la veía salir de una limusina en la puerta del colegio.

-Fui a visitar a Sakura temprano, para ver cómo estaba-suspiró- y no quería molestar a nadie así que vine andando hasta el colegio-empezó a andar hacia éste.

La seguí algo distraído.

-¿Cómo está?-pude notar en mi voz un deje de preocupación.

Después de todo no podía ir todos los días a su casa. No una semana después de lo que pasó, así que Tomoyo era la que normalmente me mantenía informado de su estado.

-Bueno… ¿Siendo sinceros?-advirtió no muy convencida.

-Por supuesto-aseguré asintiendo, decidido.

-Mal, anoche volvió a tener otro ataque-me informó decaída.

Me tensé y paré de caminar.

-Otro…-susurré con voz quebrada.

Apreté los puños.

-Touya volvió a escucharla anoche gemir y jadear, dice que gritaba como si se estuviera muriendo-añadió preocupada.

**¿Te suena?.**

Justo como cuando vivía en mi casa.

Sus gritos, su cara, sus jadeos, su dolor… Todo estaba dentro de mi mente, un recuerdo grabado a fuego.

Puedo seguir viéndola tirada en el suelo con la boca abierta, pataleando, llorando, jadeando, gritando…

Mi corazón se comprimió.

-¿Aún no saben nada?-me atreví a preguntar.

Quiet…

_(Tranquilas…)_

Mi peor temor apareció; Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

-Dicen que no es grave, que puede que sea de todo lo que está viviendo emocionalmente…

-¡Joder, Tomoyo!, ¡cuando le dan esos ataques parece que se muere!-grité desesperado.

Sé que ella no tiene la culpa, es más, debería agradecer que fuera tan buena conmigo y me informara sobre Sakura.

**Ya que tú no tienes los huevos de pedirle perdón y aparecer por su casa.**

-Lo sé-tartamudeó.

Pude notar como sus amatistas se humedecían tenuemente y como su labio inferior temblaba; amenazando con llorar.

Suspiré y me acerqué a ella.

-Se pondrá bien-ojalá que así sea.

Noté que temblaba, no sabía si a causa del frío, del miedo o de la tristeza. Sus manos se posaron en sus delgados y frágiles brazos en busca de calor.

-Ojalá que Dios te escuche-lloriqueó.

Dios…

-Ojalá que su corazón me escuche-rectifiqué.

Desde que me había pasado tantas cosas en mi vida dudaba de la existencia de un Dios…

Él no haría que mi padre hubiera muerto, no haría que mi vida se hubiera ido por el desagüe junto con mis drogas, no haría que Sakura tuviera algo que nadie sabía que era.

Dios no existía.

Tomoyo estuvo segundos escasos abrazada a sí misma ya que se recuperó enseguida, sabía que nunca le había gustado mostrarse débil, aun sabiendo que todo esto le dolía tanto, o más que a mí.

-Touya dice que mañana le darán los resultados, aunque nadie tiene muchas esperanzas de que encuentren nada-añadió decaída.

Pude ver una sombra de tristeza por sus ojos amatistas, ésta era más grande que la de esperanza.

-Aún deberíamos de tener esperanzas-le recordé al verla tan triste.

Le levanté el mentón con mi dedo índice y le dediqué una sonrisa torcida, tal vez más vacía de la cuenta.

Tomoyo clavó sus grandes ojos en los míos. Ambos nos vimos reflejados en los ojos del otro; ambos vacíos, ambos sin esperanzas.

Escuché como su móvil sonó.

Tomoyo, al darse cuenta de que era el suyo el que sonaba, empezó a buscarlo por su mochila como una desesperada.

-Dime, cielo-contestó dulcemente.

Sakura…

Ella la llamaría a Tomoyo antes que a mí…

-¡Oh, cielos!. Es cierto, ¡mira que tarde es!. Ya voy para allá-aseguró algo agobiada por algo.

Cortó la llamada y dirigió su mirada a mí.

-Shaoran, vamos a llegar tarde al colegio-me recordó al ver que ambos seguíamos parados en medio de la calle.

Asentí, ambos empezamos a andar tranquilamente; uno al lado del otro.

No sabía si debía preguntar, pero algo dentro de mí quería hacerlo…

-¿Era… Sakura?-tartamudeé sin mirarla.

-No, Eriol-aseguró mirándome de nuevo.

Asentí sin darle mucha importancia aunque dentro de mí aún habitaba un rastro de alegría. Que Sakura no la llamara a ella, como a mí, hacía que me sintiera aliviado, en cierta forma, ya que no es que estuviera tan enfadada conmigo.

-Tomoyo, ¿Sakura te dijo algo más de mí?-me atreví a preguntar, acongojado por la respuesta.

-Mmm-su dedo índice se colocó suavemente en su barbilla-Ayer hablamos de ti, pero eso es información confidencial-aseguró con un toque de misterio a la vez que me guiñaba el ojo.

Me tensé.

-Pero-continuó, ahora algo más decaída-Sí, hoy hemos vuelvo hablar sobre ti-abrí mi boca para preguntarle de qué pero el gesto que de su mano me calló inmediatamente- No te lo voy a decir, Shaoran-advirtió entre enfadada y dolida-Solo te voy a asegurar que no has hecho lo correcto.

-Lo sé-reconocí- Sé que tienes toda la razón pero…

-Por un _pero_ puedes perderla-advirtió- Nunca es bueno decir tantos _peros_ en una frase-añadió dolida.

Sabía que a Tomoyo le dolía verla así, que estaba sufriendo como si fuera Sakura, ya que ambas son una sola. Pero…

**Joder, Shaoran, hasta en tu mente estás diciendo _peros_.**

Apreté mis dientes.

-Tomoyo, tú no me has visto hoy-dije casualmente mientras que me detenía en medio de la calle.

Se dio la vuelta algo confusa, pero asintió.

-Suerte-susurró cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

-La voy a necesitar-aseguré sonriendo melancólicamente.

Tomoyo asintió.

Giré sobre mis talones, dispuesto a irme.

-Gracias por todo, Tomoyo. Eres una buena amiga, de ambos-añadí sonriéndole, aunque ella no me viera.

-Solo quiero que no os pase nada malo-aseguró.

Mi sonrisa aumentó.

Empecé a correr por el camino contrario al que había hecho en la mañana.

Esquivaba a la gente con agilidad, aunque mi cartera chocó con algunas personas. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo, necesitaba solucionar todo esto.

Me sabía el camino de memoria, en solo una semana lo había hecho tantas veces que sabía dónde estaba cada farola y cada buzón de correos. Pero siempre que llegaba a mi destino daba media vuelta y volvía a mi casa, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Aumenté el ritmo tanto como pude, no me importaba que mis pulmones estuvieran a punto de estallar.

Agradecí que este barrio fuera tranquilo ya que no tenía que esquivar a nadie y eso me hacía la carrera más llevadera. Me enganché de una farola para girar a la derecha rápidamente.

Amplié la velocidad.

Mi organismo se calentaba poco a poco. Tal vez me vendría bien la carrera para dejar de estar tan frío.

Cuando divisé mi objetivo un ligero brillo se dibujó en mis ojos.

Hoy era el día, no recorrería el camino a mi casa, hoy no.

Me paré en la puerta, intentando recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera. Miré hacia la ventana donde sabía que se encontraba en su habitación pero la persiana medio bajada y el cuarto a oscuras indicaba que quería estar sola.

Tragué bilis y abrí la verja.

Tal vez estaba durmiendo y no debería molestarla… Después de todo necesitaba descanso…

Iba a llamar a la puerta pero dejé mi mano a medio camino.

No quería encima interrumpir su descanso, su salud era lo vital.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?-gruñó una voz.

No me di cuenta de que su hermano, el ogro, había abierto la puerta de par en par.

¿No se suponía que estaba trabajando a estas horas?

-Vengo a ver a Sakura-contesté con voz decidida mientras que metía otra vez mi mano en mi bolsillo.

-Ella está durmiendo, déjala-hizo un ademán de cerrar la puerta pero puse mi pie entre el marco y esta, impidiendo que la cerrara.

Algo dentro de mí no quería hacerle caso, aun sabiendo que Sakura estaba muy débil como para hablar conmigo ahora después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Quiero verla-insistí endureciendo mi mirada tanto como él cuando abrió de nuevo aquello tan recio que me separaba de ella.

Levantó una ceja, como si no se esperara esa respuesta de mí.

**Yo tampoco.**

Ni yo, para ser sinceros. Pero se escapó de mis labios antes de pasar por mi mente.

-No le hagas más daño, si vuelvo a verla así te juro que te mato-gruñó cogiéndome del cuello de la chaqueta y estirando de él hacia arriba.

Ambos quedamos cara a cara.

Agarré sus manos y aflojé el agarre sin problemas, tal vez porque él solo quería imponer su autoridad y no golpearme.

Se echó hacia un lado, dejándome paso.

No esperé ni un segundo más y pasé por su lado.

Lo que no esperé es que cerrara la puerta detrás de él, no había imaginado si quiera que se fuera dejándome solo con Sakura.

Tragué bilis y me quité los zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada, no quería ensuciar el parqué.

Anduve, distraído, por la casa.

La última vez que había entrado aquí fue para ayudarla con sus deberes de matemáticas, el mismo día que ella tuvo el ataque.

Por dentro me sentía culpable, ya que estuve unas horas antes con ella y no la traté como debería.

Confuso, subí las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Sabía dónde estaba su cuarto, ella me había guiado tantas veces a él entre besos y risas…

La puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada.

Allí dentro estaba ella.

Si entraba era para solucionar todo, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban pues ya había sido lo suficientemente cobarde dejando que todo esto pasara por mi culpa.

Tomé una bocanada de aire para prepárame ante cualquier cosa.

Levanté mi mano derecha y golpeé la madera de su puerta suavemente, no quería despertarla si estaba durmiendo.

-Pase-su suave voz me hizo volver a la realidad.

Una realidad en la que yo era el capullo de la historia.

Giré el manillar entre mis dedos y abrí la puerta suavemente para no interrumpir su tranquilidad.

Allí, acostada de espaldas a mí, se encontraba la dueña de todos mis quebraderos de cabeza, la única que podía controlarme a su antojo.

Volví a inspirar, totalmente acongojado por lo que podría pasar ahora.

Di un paso para entrar en su oscura morada.

Solo veía sábanas y sábanas y entre ellas un pequeño bulto que ocupaba el menor espacio posible.

Algunos de sus cabellos castaños se escapaban de su refugio y se esparcían por su almohada dándome la señal de que ella seguía allí.

Un paso siguió al otro hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba frente a su cama, en la habitación a oscuras solamente iluminada por la poca luz que hacía fuera.

Algo dentro de mí me obligaba a abrir la boca para hablarle pero algo más poderoso que mi cabeza se apoderó de cada fibra de mi ser;

El miedo…

_Tengo miedo._

-Sakura-susurré al final.

No escuché nada, ni siquiera su respiración.

Menos mal que el bulto que escondían las sábanas se movía sino pensaría que había muerto.

Tragué saliva.

_Tengo tanto miedo…_

-Sakura-repetí dispuesto a empezar a hablar el discurso que me había preparado y repasado en todos estos días- Yo…

-¿Por qué sentimos, Shaoran?-su voz me interrumpió inmediatamente.

Su voz; siempre alegre, divertida, cariñosa, misteriosa, dulce, ahora estaba…

_Vacía._

…Like the snow

_(…Como la nieve)_

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza tan vacías, sin rastro de sentamientos.

Al principio me costó entender que la pregunta iba hacia mí, pero más me costó entender la pregunta en sí.

-¿Por qué… sentimos?-repetí como un robot.

¿Por qué sentimos?.

-No lo sé-afirmé decaído.

-¿Por qué amamos, Shaoran?-volvió a preguntar con la misma voz.

Miré el bulto, el cual no se movía. ¿Por qué me preguntaba todo esto?.

-Supongo que porque lo necesitamos-contesté no muy seguro de ello.

-¿Por qué necesitamos amar, por qué tenemos que sentir?-su voz seguía siendo clara y quebrada.

**Respóndele, es lo mejor.**

-Porque necesitamos saber que todo irá bien-contesté sin saber muy bien por qué había dicho eso.

-Pero…

_Nada irá bien._

-Sakura yo…-empecé a decir cuando supe hasta donde habían llegado sus preguntas.

-No pidas perdón, no es culpa tuya que todo esto pasara-me interrumpió decidida.

-Pero sí cómo te traté-añadí furioso conmigo mismo.

-Bueno…-susurró como si nada, como si no le importara.-Después de todo así eres, ¿no?. Debo aceptarte como tal…

Escuchar como mis propias palabras sonaban tan amargas y envenenadas en su boca me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Llené mis pulmones de aire y, de paso, de algo de valentía.

-Sakura, sabes que no…

-¿Y el cielo, por qué es azul?-me interrumpió de nuevo.

Algo dentro de mí se estaba exasperando al ver que ella reusaba a hablar conmigo o, por lo menos, tener una conversación civilizada.

-¡Por Dios, Sakura!. Déjame terminar si quiera una frase-gruñí.

-¿Por qué necesitamos hablar?.

Exasperado revolví mi pelo mientras que apretaba los dientes.

Di por perdida la conversación por lo que me acerqué a la otra ventana, cerrada, de su cuarto y subí la persiana.

Busqué lo que quería con una mano, a tientas, en mi bolsillo. Cuando lo encontré retiré la mano, como si su contacto quemara, y abrí la ventana con fuerza.

Atrapé algo de la brisa que entró de aire frío con mis pulmones. El ambiente del cuarto estaba tan cargado que me dolía la cabeza.

Saqué lo que había estado buscando hace unos segundos y lo coloqué en mi boca.

Lo sujeté firmemente con los labios mientras que hacía girar la ruedecilla de mi encendedor.

Le di una calada profunda, intentando que mis pulmones se inundaran de petróleo, como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor.

Llevaba días en los que fumaba más de lo normal, pero tampoco me importaba demasiado.

Mi dedo índice y corazón se encargaron de sujetar mi herramienta de escape.

-Porque tenemos que solucionar las cosas-contesté al rato a aquella pregunta que me había terminado de exasperar tanto.

-¿Por qué?-parecía una niña pequeña curiosa.

-Para mejorar esto-contesté.

-¿Por qué habría que mejorarlo?.

Le di otra calada profunda a mi cigarrillo.

Si seguía así acabaría con el paquete ahora mismo.

-Porque así todo volverá a ser como antes-aseguré mirando el paisaje de su ventana.

-¿Para qué queremos que sea todo como antes?.

-No lo sé-acepté al final, cansado de tantas evasivas.

Y otra calada que hizo que mis pulmones se quejaran.

Solté el humo por mi boca y mi nariz tranquilamente, como si quisiera retardar el hecho de que la muerte se apoderara de mí.

-No lo sabes-rió ligeramente.

Me di la vuelta para ver que era exactamente lo gracioso de mi frase, ya que yo no había contado ningún chiste. Es más, me parecía algo ridícula toda esta conversación.

El bulto se movía ligeramente, a causa de la risa que salía de sus labios.

No sabía si era una paranoia de mi mente, una jugarreta de mis oídos o una mofa del destino. Lo que estaba claro es que Sakura no estaba bien, nunca ha estado bien.

-Estás loca-una risa ligera acompañó a la frase, una risa que sabía que no debería de existir, una risa que se escapó de mis labios, esquivando el cigarrillo.

Pataleó mientras que reía, quitándose las mantas y sábanas, que la refugiaban, de encima.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vi allí, acostada en su cama, tranquila y serena mientras que se reía.

Como si todo lo que había pasado fuera una parodia de mi mente y nada de lo que había pensado o hecho en toda esta semana fuera real. Como si acabáramos de terminar de estudiar matemáticas y ella acabara de reírse de un chiste mío mientras que yo me fumaba un cigarrillo cerca de la ventana, intentando dejar de pensar en números y más números y, de paso, relajar un poco la mente de Sakura.

Pero sabía que no era así, que eran los cambios de humor de Sakura.

-Estás para que te encierren en el manicomio-reí mientras que apagaba el resto de mi cigarrillo y lo tiraba lo más lejos que mi fuerza me permitió.

Me di la vuelta para ver cómo se agarraba el vientre mientras lágrimas de risa caían por sus mejillas y se asomaban por sus ojos.

-¡Estoy completamente loca!-rió mientras que estiraba las manos hacia arriba, como si intentara llegar a tocar el techo.

Me acerqué a ella sin prisas, cogí una de sus manos y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos.

Tiré de ella hacia mí para levantarla, intentando no hacerle mucho daño.

Rió como una niña pequeña y me ayudó a que su peso fuera más liviano para levantarla.

La incorporé, dejándola sentada en la cama.

Aún reía, una carcajada le seguía a otra.

Por primera vez me sentí completamente engañado, me había tomado el pelo hasta la raíz.

-¿Te ha gustado mi actuación?-sus ojos, redondos, intentaban darme una imagen de inocencia, pero sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa pegajosa se encontraba partiéndose el culo de risa por mi despiste.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de nada?.

-Eres una pequeña mentirosa-gruñí acercando su cara a la mía- Y una actriz de primera, he de añadir.

-Años de estudio, querido Shaoran-se mofó mientras que se estaba quieta esperando algo que ambos sabíamos que vendría.

Pero antes de que sus labios rozaran los míos la dejé caer en la cama, soltándole la mano como si nada.

Cayó como un peso muerto, como una muñeca de trapo tirada sin compasión.

-¡Ay!-se quejó mientras que se tocaba la cabeza, en la cual se había dado un pequeño golpe.

-Estás mala, no quiero que se me pegue-mentí.

Lo cierto era que dentro de mí sabía que no debería besarla, después de todo seguía siendo un cabrón.

Me acerqué de nuevo a la ventana y encendí otro cigarrillo sin prisas.

-¿Estás enfadado?-su voz sonó inocente. Le di una calada profunda al matadero a la vez que se ella se incorporaba, para quedar sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Supongo que no-acepté a la vez que me encogía de hombros-¿Tendría que estarlo?.

-Bueno, creía que te enfadarías. Tu humor es pésimo-asentí, dándole totalmente la razón.

-Pero no lo he hecho, voy madurando-giré un poco la cabeza y le guiñé un ojo, intentando bajar un poco el ambiente pesado.

Su pícara sonrisa se amplió.

-Con que madurando, ¿no?-su voz sonó retórica en mis oídos. Otra calada-Hace unos días no dirías lo mismo, viejo gruñón.

Alcé la cabeza, mirando el cielo para comprobar que seguía siendo un día pésimo. Solté todo el humo que había dentro de mí y sonreí.

-Bueno, hace unos días no estaba en mis cabales-acepté sin perder esa nostálgica sonrisa que se había colado por mis labios sin permiso-Pero tú tampoco-aseguré.

Se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara nada de lo que mis secos labios decían.

-Como si importara algo lo que pasó-aseguró. Pero su voz no sonó segura para mí.

Volteé un poco a verla mientras que me echaba en el marco de la ventana. La brisa, casi invernal, helaba mi espalda.

-Con que no importa-cité mientras que el cigarrillo se acaba en mi boca.

Su boca se frunció y arrugó su ceño.

-Supongo que no, ¿por qué tendría que importar?.

-Porque es tu madre-señalé sin piedad, aun sabiendo que mis palabras eran veneno letal para ella.

Saqué otro cigarrillo y lo prendí en mi boca, tirando el acabado por la ventana. Sakura se encogió, flexionó su rodilla y apoyó su codo derecho en esta, dejando descansar su cabeza en su mano.

-¿Y qué le voy a hacer?, no voy a morir por ello-aseguró, no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Parece que lo estás haciendo-aseguré.

Mis palabras dolían, a ella y a mí. Dolían demasiado, pero eran la pura verdad: la envenenada y letal verdad.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Sonreí a la vez que le daba otra calada a mi cigarrillo.

-Estás tan muerta como yo-aseguré con mofa.

Dentro de mí decir esas palabras fue mortal, pero mi mente lo sabía. Yo sabía que ambos estábamos jodidos, demasiado jodidos.

Y pensar que hace poco nuestro mundo se pintó de rosa…

Un rosa pastel que no dudó en volverse en el negro que había habido toda mi vida en mi camino.

Pero lo que más dolía es que ambos sabíamos que ese rosa pastel nunca había existido, sino que nuestras locas mentes imaginaron que algo había cambia; pero todo seguía siendo igual.

Reí sarcásticamente por mis pensamientos.

_El mundo rosa no existía._

Dentro de mi locura alcancé ver que Sakura se levantaba de su cama y que se acercaba a mí rápidamente.

La esperé, sin mover un solo ápice de donde estaba. Esperando a que actuara mientras que estaba echado en la pared tranquilamente.

Se acercó a mí y con un movimiento rápido me quitó el pitillo de la boca. Creía que me regañaría por fumar tanto, es más, estaba preparado para la regañina pero nunca llegó.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada, ¿no?-le dio una calada profunda al cigarrillo que antes había estado en mis labios.

Le quité el cigarro rápidamente mientras que ella soltaba todo el humo que su pequeño cuerpo había podido acaparar. Le di una calada profunda para terminarlo.

-No deberías fumar, en tu estado-le recordé a la vez que el humo se escapaba por mi nariz.

-¿En mi estado?, estoy perfectamente-mintió con una sonrisa.

-Sé que anoche te dio otro ataque-atajé, no me apetecía que me mintiera más cuando lo que iba a decir que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, por lo menos para mí.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, en busca de otro cigarrillo aunque Sakura se adelantó a mí y lo cogió antes que yo. Se lo puso en la boca y me señaló que quería fuego.

Chasqueé la lengua pues no quería que fumara. Pero en cierta forma no podía obligarla a que no lo hiciera, después de todo si no la dejaba des-estresarse podría estallar y empezar a hacer cosas como cuando la había conocido.

Hice girar la ruedecilla del mechero y acerqué la llama al borde del matadero.

Escuché como llenaba sus pulmones de aire contaminado al compás en el cual cerraba los ojos.

-¿Quién te lo ha contado?-abrí la boca para decírselo pero sus ojos me callaron-Bueno, no importa, el caso es que ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No piensas decir nada, ¿verdad?-aseguré mientras que le cogía su delicada mano y la acercaba a mi boca para darle una buena calada al pitillo.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-preguntó mientras que movía su mano delicadamente para rozar mis dedos.

Inspiré hondo, volviendo a llenar mis pulmones de mierda. Retiré su mano enseguida, para que no siguiera tocándome, mayormente porque su contacto hacía que mi cuerpo perdiera el control y se abalanzara a ella, y no quería eso después de haber recuperado parte de mi autocontrol durante esta semana.

-¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?-mascullé, acompañando a mis palabras el dolor de haber rodado los ojos.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios.

-Eres el rey del sarcasmo-aseguró acerando su cuerpo el mío.

La dejé acercarse, pero ordené a mi mente no mover ni una mano hacia ella.

-Años de estudio, querida Sakura-la pícara sonrisa que se dibujó en mi cara la hizo reír.

Levantó una mano para tocarme la mejilla aunque su contacto nunca llegó ya que yo retiré la cabeza hacia un lado evitando que me tocara.

Suspiró, con cansancio.

-Sabía que no me dejarías tocarte después de todo-se recordó a sí misma.

Volví a encogerme de hombros a la vez que le quitaba el cigarrillo y lo ponía en mi boca con idea de acabármelo pronto e irme de aquí.

-¿Por qué tendría que dejarte?.

-Porque te quiero, ¿te parece una razón suficiente?-gruñó con cierto sarcasmo en la frase.

And I know this isn't much but,

_(Y sé que esto no es mucho pero,)_

-Bueno-mis hombros se levantaron- Por querer a alguien el mundo no gira como deseas-señalé a la vez que le daba otra calada, _la última_, me prometí.

-Eres malo-aseguró acercándose y dejando caer su peso en mí.

Ni siquiera me inmuté. Solo la miré, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras que me terminaba el cigarrillo, dispuesto a irme de aquí ya que no arreglaría nada.

**No hay nada que arreglar.**

No es del todo cierto.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Soy un capullo-le recordé dándole la calada final a mi cigarrillo, ya no podía retrasar la verdad más.

Y la verdad era…

-Eres al capullo al que quiero-su voz melosa hizo que me estremeciera.

No quería decirle lo que en realidad debería de haberle dicho desde que había venido, sabía que si esas palabras salían de mi boca ambos caeríamos en lo más profunda locura.

_Si no estábamos ya en ella._

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de mis labios.

Debía recuperar al Shaoran de antes, debía volver a levantar ese muro que tanto tiempo me había costado alzar y que, sin embargo, ella tiró sin piedad en menos de tres meses.

-Pero yo no-contesté despiadadamente, sabiendo que lo que venía a continuación sería doloroso.

**Solo será doloroso para ella.**

-Lo sé-frunció su ceño, entre enfadada y dolorida de que le recordara la verdad- ¿A qué viene eso?.

Necesitaba otro cigarrillo.

_El último._

Metí una mano en mi bolsillo derecho y saqué otro tubo de droga enrollada con mierda. Prendí el pitillo y le di una calada profunda.

-Lo he estado pensado-comencé a decir, procurando que el tono de mi voz fuera casual. Como si yo no hubiera venido aquí para decir lo que dentro de poco mis labios dejarían escapar-Y, sinceramente, no sé por qué estamos juntos.

-Porque te quiero y yo te gusto-me recordó poniéndose en alerta, como un animal pequeño e indefenso al cual querían cazar.

-Sí, bueno. Eso es lo que tú dices. ¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es real?, ¿cómo sé que me quieres de verdad?. Todas las perras decís lo mismo-agregué, clavando un puñal en su delicado vientre.

Abrió los ojos tanto como estos se lo permitieron.

Dos lagunas verdes se humedecieron.

-Shaoran-susurró incrédula- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué dices eso?.

Me encogí de hombros, manteniéndome impasible a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos dolorosamente.

Otra calada.

_Otro puñal._

-Solo pensé, como rara vez hago según tú-añadí con un toque malicioso, devolviéndole su misma moneda- Y no tengo nada que demuestre que me quieres.

-¡Sabes que no es verdad!-gritó furiosa- Sabes muy bien lo que siento, joder.

Apreté los dientes.

-No, tú no sabes nada-tal vez el toque sombrío y vacío de mi voz en esa frase le hizo perder el control y empezar a llorar.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-su susurro fue lastimoso. Dejé que sus manos golpearan mi pecho con toda la furia que tenía, dejé que descargara su furia contra mí-¿¡Qué coño pasa Shaoran!.

Otra calada…

_Más dolor._

-¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?-contesté como si nada, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Porque tú no eres así, maldita sea-la dejé apretar los dientes y agachar la cabeza cuando se cansó de golpearme, sé que no le gusta que la vean llorar.

Otra calada.

_La última, tenía que irme de aquí._

'_No le hagas daño'_

-No sabes cómo soy porque no me conoces-agregué más dolor sin piedad.

La escuché sollozar.

**Eres un ogro.**

'_No le hagas daño, ayúdala a que se olvide de mí'_

Dentro de mí había una voz que me ordenaba dejar de hablar, dejar de hacernos daño, dejar de hacerle daño… Odiaba que llorara pero…

'_Por un pero puedes perderla'_

-No hagas esto-me suplicó- No lo hagas, por favor. Eres lo único que tengo.

Tanta sinceridad hizo que un puñal se clavara en mi pecho.

_Tengo miedo._

Con la última fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba la cogí de las muñecas, las cuales descansaban en mi pecho, sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que la tocaría.

Dolía, dolía tanto…

_Tengo mucho miedo. _

'_No hagas esto más difícil, solo llámame si lo necesitas'_

-Esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver-ordené con voz ruda, obligándola a mirarme, obligándome a mí mismo a verme por última vez en esos ojos tan vacíos y llenos de pena que tanto me habían embrujado.

'_No te vayas, por favor. Sé que puedo cambiar, no estoy tan jodida cómo crees'_

-No…-intentó callar un sollozo en vano-Por favor…

'_Si pudieras cambiar lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo, Sakura. Ahora no puedes, estás tan muerta como yo'_

No quiero que suplique…

-Adiós, Kinomoto.

'_Yo no estoy muerta, el único muerto aquí eres tú, Shaoran'_

Tiré el cigarrillo por la ventana, dispuesto a irme.

Sakura… Kinomoto, tapó la cara con sus manos cuando se separó de mí como si intentara que no supiera que todo esto le estaba doliendo muchísimo, pero yo podía ver tras esas delgadas manos, podía ver más allá de sus ojos. Di un paso para acercarme a la puerta, solo estaba a unos malditos pasos para acabar con todo esto.

**O empezarlo.**

-No me rendiré, Shaoran. Descubriré por qué me haces todo esto y, cuando lo sepa, iré a por ti y solucionaré todo. Aún no hemos terminado, sabes tan bien como yo que no nos podemos separar.

Su voz, angustiada, me hizo tanta mella como sus palabras. Porque sí, Kinomoto tenía toda la razón; ambos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar después de que yo cruzara por esa puerta.

Hice de tripas corazón y me di la vuelta, solo para ver a una desolada chica sin vida.

-Está bien, así me dejarás en paz, porque no ocurre nada. Ya te he dicho que no te creo, solo es eso. Pero es tu decisión el creerme o no.

_Mentiras._

Una mentira tras otra.

Como mi simple existencia.

'_Siento recordarte que yo no me atormento con mi pasado, Sakura'_

Una sádica sonrisa se formó en, el que un día fue un bello y radiante rostro, la desolada y rota faz de la que un día fue mi mundo.

_Del que sigue siendo mi mundo._

-Sé que mientes, pudo verlo tras tus ojos. Siempre he podido ver tras tus ojos.

Lo sabía, sabía que ella me conocía mejor que nadie.

¡Joder!, ¡solo quiero que se calle!. Quiero que se muestre impasible ante lo que estoy diciendo, que no le importe nada… No quiero hacerle daño…

_Me aparto de ella para no hacerle daño…_

Por favor, Sakura… Si sabes leer detrás de mis ojos, quiero que me dejes ir por esa puerta. Es lo mejor para los dos. No quiero que sufras más.

**¿Estás ciego?, ella está sufriendo ahora mismo.**

-No soy tan predecible cómo crees, querida.

Logré que mi voz sonara convincente, que ese querida sonara como si me diera asco hablarle siquiera. Era un buen actor después de todo…

-Exacto, eres transparente, es así de simple-aseguró convincente.

Apreté los dientes y los puños, dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

-No voy a perder más el tiempo.

_Créeme que solo quiero salir de aquí para que todo esto termine, no quiero hacerte más daño._

-Dame un beso-ordenó cuando hice un ademán de irme.

Me quedé estático en mi sitio.

No me esperaba que me dijera esto.

¿Es que no tiene dos dedos de sentido común?. ¡Te estoy dejando, Sakura!. Ahora mismo lo que tienes que hacer es chillarme que soy un cabrón y que encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo, que soy la última mierda del mundo pero…

_No me pidas un beso._

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-pregunté, intentando que mi mente aprovechara este lapsus de tiempo para inventarme algo y salir de aquí corriendo, sin mirarla.

-Es mi forma de pagarte, te devolveré todo lo que me has dado. Así quedaremos en paz-aseguró con voz decidida.

No me atrevía a mirarla, sabía que si la miraba acabaría cayendo en la perdición.

-No quedaremos en paz, tú me debes mucho más-solo un poco más, déjame irme …

-Te he entregado mi corazón, ahí tienes todos mis recuerdos sobre ti y todo lo que no debería haber sentido por ti. Solo me queda pagarte con carne, bésame… Hazme tuya, Shaoran.

Me quedé congelado en el mismo lugar en el que había estado desde hace un buen rato.

Me sentía pesado, como si todo el peso de mis mentiras estuviera cayendo sobre mí. Mi corazón se comprimió al escuchar como escupía ese veneno por esa dulce y tierna boca, boca que me hacía caer en la perdición.

Sentía que no llegaba sangre a mis manos, estaba seguro de que estarían blancas de la fuerza que ejercía en ellas.

'_Yo por lo menos no vivo en el pasado como tú, Shaoran'_

Cerré los ojos y los apreté.

-Déjame, Kinomoto-rogué lo más bajo que pude.

Por primera vez en el día me mostré débil, me mostré a mí mismo. Dejé que se llevara el último ladrillo de mi gran muro, no había nada del Shaoran de antes, no había dejado nada.

Sentí el dolor, su dolor, el dolor de ambos.

Dolía, dolía tanto…

-Sólo quiero que tomes lo que es tuyo-su voz fue tranquila, como si estuviera explicándole algo simple a un niño pequeño.

No…

No quiero, ¿no lo ves?. Déjame marcharme, solo quiero irme de aquí.

-No-gruñí, mi voz fue rotunda. No sé de donde saqué la fuera para contestarle y más para decirle eso.

-Si te vas ahora y no me besas te buscaré, te pagaré por todo. Quiero que te lleves mi virginidad contigo, es tuya.

No…

No quiero…

Inspiré hondo a la vez que abría los ojos.

**Tú te lo has buscado.**

-Me das asco, Kinomoto. ¿No lo ves?, no quiero tocarte ni siquiera.

'_Yo no vivo en el pasado, este es mi pasado'_

Otra puñalada.

La escuché gemir, sabía que eso le había dolido, me había dolido a mí decirlo. Solo quiero que me deje, sé que soy duro pero no quiere hacer las cosas fáciles.

-Me has tocado varias veces, podrás repelerme una vez más-aseguró.

Por favor…

'_No, Shaoran. Este es tu futuro y lo estás jodiendo.'_

-¡Déjame!, joder. ¿No ves que no quiero seguir con esto?-grité a la vez que me volteaba y la sujetaba de los hombros para sacudirla-¡Estoy harto de toda esta mierda!, ¡estoy harto de ver cómo te hundes siempre!. ¡Y estoy harto de que me arrastras con tu mierda, añadiendo la mía!.

Quería que le quedara claro, que no quería nada con ella pero se mantuvo impasible. Su rostro estaba vacío, sin rastro de sentimiento alguno.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella…

_Había construido un muro para ella con el derrumbado mío._

Sostuve su mirada, buscando los sentimientos que su cara y boca querían esconder pero el muro se interpuso entre sus pensamientos y yo. Había dejado de ser transparente para mí.

-Duele, Shaoran, me haces daño.

Fue su voz la que me sacó de mis ensoñaciones para ver que estaba apretando demasiado fuerte sus hombros, hasta el punto de dejar que mis dedos quedaran señalados en su delicada piel nívea.

Los retiré, como si su solo contacto me doliera, tal vez lo hacía.

No quería hacerle daño, eso es lo que menos quería.

Quería pedirle perdón, que me perdonara por todo, pero que me dejara ir. Como a su padre, como a su madre, como a ella misma…

Pero nada salió de mis labios.

-Shaoran-susurró dulcemente cuando se acercó lo suficientemente a mí como para que su respiración se mezclara con la mía.

Me mantuve quieto en mi sitio. Sabía que si no hacía nada ahora ella me besaría y, si eso pasaba, perdería el control de todo o mandaría a todo el mundo a la mierda y me dejaría llevar.

Podía sentirla, se estaba acercando a mí. Su calor empezaba a sofocarme, su respiración me hacía cosquillas en los labios y sus manos me incomodaban.

No quería besarla, no quería quitarle la virginidad en un momento así.

Ella debería guardarla para otro que la quisiera, que pudiera atesorarla como si no hubiera mañana. Sabía que Sakura se merecía algo mejor que yo, sabía que otras personas podrían cuidarla mejor que yo, quererla incluso, sabía que alguien podía sacarla de todo su mundo de sufrimiento y también sabía que ese alguien no era yo.

Pero sabía que los celos me estaban comiendo.

Que ella, inocente, se entregara a alguien como si no hubiera mañana, que susurrara su nombre en un momento de delirio, que gimiera cuando las manos de otro tocaran su piel, que sus suspiros murieran en la boca de otro, que alguien que no fuera yo se adueñara de su inocencia… Me hacía perder los nervios y querer empotrarla contra la pared.

Pero también sabía que era producto de las hormonas adolescentes alborotadas y no me iba a permitir el lujo de caer ante ellas y hacerle más daño.

No caería ante ellas, nunca había caído y no lo haría ahora.

Algo en mí no quería correr hacia la puerta y dejarla sola. Algo en mí sabía que deseaba ese beso como a nadie, pero ese algo sabía que todo se acabaría si ella me besaba.

Hazlo…

Bésame, Sakura.

-Te quiero-susurró.

I know I could, I could be better

_(Sé que podría, que podría ser mejor) _

Luego, caí ante la dulce locura, caí ante sus dulces labios.

Como el aleteo de una mariposa, suave, se colocaron sobre los míos. Sus besos siempre habían sido adictivos para mí y esta vez, por supuesto, no iba a ser la excepción a la regla.

Dejé que sus labios se movieran suavemente sobre los míos, embriagándome de la dulce miel que poseía, mezclada con un poco de tabaco.

En este momento mi aliento debía ser asqueroso, tanto que no sabía cómo me besaba. Debía oler a drogadicto y fumador, debía saber asqueroso. ¿Por qué no le importaba eso y se alejaba?.

**Porque te quiere.**

-Déjalo, Kinomoto-logré susurrar cuando separó sus labios de los míos, tomándose un pequeño respiro.

-Te quiero.

Y otra vez tomó tranquilamente mis labios, como si fuera chocolate y quisiera retardar el perder el sabor de este en sus labios.

Mi barriga me dolía, sabía que todo esto no estaba bien. Mi consciencia no me dejaría tranquilo nunca más.

Me mantuve quieto, dejándome besar por ella. No la toqué, no le correspondí, ni siquiera respiré.

Solo estaba allí, de pie, quieto y tieso como un palo sin dejar escapar el aire que había cogido, con los ojos cerrados para no verle la cara. Y sí, dejándome besar por la chica que estaba dejando.

Dolía, como si te clavaran miles de agujas en el cuerpo.

Con su lengua abrió mi boca sin prisas, dejando entrar a mi peor pesadilla. ¡Nunca dijo que me besaría con lengua!.

Apreté los ojos cuando rozó la mía.

_Contrólate, contrólate, contrólate, contrólate, contrólate, contrólate, contrólate…_

Mis puños dolían, mis manos estaban entumecidas, hasta que el aleteo de las alas de una mariposa la envolvieron, es decir; sus manos rodearon mis puños y, casi sin ejercer fuerza sobre ellos, los relajó para entrelazar sus manos con las mías, cariñosamente, como si me quisiera decir que estaría ahí para todo lo que quisiera.

Y fue ahí cuando…

_Perdí el control de mí mismo._

-Te odio-gruñí.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que pasé rápidamente mis manos por su cintura y, casi, la obligué a pegar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Cambié el tierno beso por uno lleno de hambre, de deseo. Justo como me sentía ahora.

Enfurecido conmigo mismo le mordí el labio inferior, su gemido sonó como música para mí.

_No quiero quitarle la virginidad, no ahora…_

Busqué su lengua casi con desesperación. Noté como se relajaba entre mis brazos, como si diera ganada la batalla.

_Tal vez lo haya hecho hace mucho tiempo._

Ambos jugábamos con el otro, intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible y, de camino, desparecer el que había entre nosotros; un vacío inmenso, un agujero negro.

Me separé de sus labios rápidamente cuando la falta de aire era evidente, tanto que creía que moriría en sus labios.

**No es una mala idea.**

Sonreí pícaramente.

_En absoluto._

Jadeaba, por sus labios salía un jadeo detrás de otro, sus labios estaban rojos por el beso que acababa de darle que había sido de todo menos inocente.

No le di tregua ya que la hice andar hasta la pared, para empotrarla con algo de furia contra esta. La escuché gemir, más de excitación que de dolor.

Bajé mi cara hasta su cuello y empecé a lamerlo con desesperación. Sabía que era uno de sus puntos débiles, como el mío, así que la iba a hacer sufrir todo lo que quisiera.

-Shaoran-escuché que gemía mientras que sus manos agarraban mi pelo con desesperación.

Se movía, sus caderas se movía al ritmo de mi lengua; hacia los lados, en círculos, hacia arriba, hacia abajo…

Ella dibujaba con su cintura mi recorrido.

Sabía que cuando mis labios probaran los suyos esto pasaría, yo era predecible y ella una perra bien enseñada.

Gimió.

Alcé la cabeza para verla sonreír.

Temblaba ligeramente, su boca roja estaba abierta para dejar escapar jadeos continuos, su pelo estaba despeinado entre mis manos, las cuales acaparaban todo el espacio de su cabeza que estas me permitían, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ella ahora mismo era;

_Su sonrisa de alegría._

Desde que sus padres se separaron no vi esa sonrisa, por mucho que sonriera esa felicidad de antes no aparecía.

¿Por qué sonreía ahora cuando sabía que la iba a dejar tarde o temprano?.

Inspiré hondo, embriagándome de su dulce y adictivo aroma.

Esto no estaba bien…

No podía hacerle esto.

-Algunas veces piensas demasiado-su voz me hizo recordar que estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

Me separé rápidamente.

-Sabes lo que pienso tan bien como yo-agregué revolviéndome el pelo con una mano.

Se abrazó a sí misma para darse algo de calor, el cual se estaba alejando por la ventana que hace unos minutos atrás había dejado abierta.

-Por eso mismo no quiero que te vayas-aseguró con voz temblorosa.

-Por eso mismo sabes que me voy.

Otra vez.

-Esto no es un adiós-demandó con voz rota dándose por vencida.

-Es un hasta nunca.

Duele. Aquí, en mi pecho, duele demasiado…

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por mis palabras.

-¡No!-gritó. Sus rodillas flaquearon cayendo de culo al suelo, sus pequeñas manos cogieron su cabeza.

Apretó los ojos lo más fuerte que podía.

Una mueca se formó en mi cara.

Era un cabrón, un cabrón de mierda. Estaba haciéndole mucho daño, pero no quería que otros le hicieran más daño que yo.

-Déjalo ya, Kinomoto-intenté hacerla racionar para que no sufriera más-No puedes hacer nada.

Una sonrisa melancólica y rota se auto-dibujó en mi cara.

¿Cómo podía hacer que lo entendiera?. Esta batalla estaba perdida desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Ni ella ni yo habíamos ganado porque…

_Nunca existió la batalla, nunca habíamos sido nosotros sino ella o yo._

-No… No… Shaoran, no lo hagas…

Verla lloriquear en el suelo con gran dolor me hacía sentir la peor mierda del mundo. Bueno, ya lo era desde hace mucho tiempo.

Apreté los dientes para no decir nada más que le doliera.

-No… Por favor, no…

La vi suplicar con los ojos enjuagados en lágrimas.

Allí estaba la chica que había vuelto mi vida patas arriba.

Sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas con dolor, con el pelo revuelto y enmarañado, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas rojas, con los labios entreabiertos para coger mejor el aire que le faltaba, con grandes ojeras debajo de sus tristes y dolidos ojos, más delgada que hace una semana, pálida y sin vida…

Allí estaba la chica que me estaba haciendo tanto daño.

-Déjalo estar-repetí.

Sabía que era cabezota pero no para tanto.

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, joder!, ¿¡cómo puedes decirme que lo deje estar!-gritó levantándose del suelo y acercándose a mí- No tienes derecho a decirme eso después de todo lo que hemos vivido, por lo menos por educación.

Sus gritos resonaban en mi cabeza.

La furia de sus ojos era evidente, aunque todavía había rastro de dolor en ellos y en sus palabras.

-Estoy cansado de todo esto, me voy. No tengo por qué aguantar que me grites-hice un gesto con la mano de despedida a la vez que giraba para irme.

Y por una vez en todo el día estaba diciendo la verdad. No quería aguantar todo esto, no más tiempo. Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo me echara su pena y peso en mis hombros, no iba a soportar más cargas de nadie.

-¡Aún no hemos terminado, Shaoran!-gritó corriendo hacia mí.

Anduve rápidamente hasta las escaleras.

Si salía pronto de allí todo esto terminaría, eso era lo único que quería, lo único que iba a hacer.

Huiría de todo esto, total, era algo en lo que ya estaba especializado. Era más rápido huir y tomar otro camino que seguir adelante.

Escuchaba como sus pasos eran rápidos detrás de mí.

O me daba prisa o me alcanzaría.

Cuando bajé el último escalón de la escalera que tenía en su casa supe que pronto me iría de aquí y todo terminaría, que aquí acabaría todo.

-¡Escúchame, pedazo de cabrón!.

I don't think I deserve it;

_(No creo que me lo merezca;)_

Su mano rodeó mi muñeca con una fuerza que nunca creí que poseyera tan frágil cuerpo.

Paré en seco inmediatamente al escuchar sus palabras resonar por mi cabeza. Jamás pensé que tan inocentes labios pudieran decir algo con tanto odio.

-¿¡Qué coño pasa, Shaoran!. ¡Explícamelo!. No puedes irte así por las buenas, ¡deja de ser un gallina y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos por una vez!. ¡Yo no soy tu madre, así que no me trates como a ella!-palabra tras palabra. Cada palabra que pronunciaba, o gritaba, me helaba. Pero tenía toda la jodida razón.

**No le digas la verdad.**

¿La verdad?

Sonreí, una sonrisa llena de sadismo.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que pasa?-susurré, algo sarcástico, a la vez que giraba la cabeza con parsimonia.

Sus ojos echaron fuego al encontrarse con los míos.

-¿Qué crees?-rodó sus ojos acto que hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliara.

-La verdad es que nunca me gustaste, ni un poquito. ¿Tan difícil es aceptarlo?. Madura, Kinomoto.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron sorprendidos por lo que mi boca acababa de soltar.

-No te creo-susurró a sí misma- ¿Por qué me ayudaste entonces, por qué me besas, por qué me tocas?.

-Fácil, se llaman hormonas. Mi misión era follarte, pero me estás complicando la cosa. Eres una junta de piernas, querida. Y yo no quiero eso.

Dejé que mi lado cabrón saliera y que confesara lo que quería hacer desde un principio. Después de todo no era mentira lo que le decía, excepto que la dejaba por eso…

Me daba igual que pensara que soy un cabrón más que intentó jugar con ella, solo quiero que me deje ir, no quería que se echara la culpa de todo.

-Junta… de piernas…-repitió como un robot, sin rastro de sentimientos, aunque sí tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Así es, ¿tengo que escribírtelo? Eres una mojigata y junta de piernas, no quiero gente encima de mí así. Pensaba que si decía que era tu novio abrirías las piernas de una vez, pero veo que no, que encima me jodes con tu vida. Pues no, lo siento, no estoy dispuesto a aguantarte y encima no follarte.

Hice un gesto con la mano, intentando marcharme de aquí aprovechando su estado de shock. No quería seguir diciéndole cosas que no tenían sentido y que le harían más daño.

Pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

Giré la cabeza para gritarle que me dejara pero sus grandes ojos esmeraldas me callaron inmediatamente.

-No quieres estar conmigo porque… ¿No tenemos sexo?-la escuché decir sorprendida. Asentí intentando que me dejara ir- ¿Me dejas porque no te dejo follarme?

**Calla.**

Cállate de una vez Sakura.

No quiero escuchar esas palabras de tu boca. No quiero que te tragues esa mentira, ¡solo quiero que me dejes en paz!. Hazte a un lado para que me pueda ir…

-Así es-contesté como si esta conversación me estuviera aburriendo, intentando no hacerle caso a mis pensamientos.

Me miró profundamente, buscando la verdad tras mis ojos pero no la encontraría. No dejaría que me leyera lo que estaba pensando, solo quería irme. ¿Por qué lo hace todo tan complicado?.

-Está bien.

Selflessness

_(Desinterés)_

Su mano soltó mi muñeca lentamente, dejé caer mi brazo.

Ya podía irme.

Dejaría de decirle cosas crueles, dejaría de mentirle, dejaría de hacerle daño… La dejaría a ella y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

Si podía escapar de todo, ¿por qué seguía en el mismo sitio?, ¿por qué coño seguía estableciendo contacto con sus ojos?, ¿por qué coño no corría hacia la puerta para irme?.

_Soy débil._

-Puedes irte, Li-mi apellido sonó asqueroso dicho con tanto veneno.

Eso ya lo sabía.

Lo que no sabía es por qué no lo hacía.

-Lo sé-contesté sinceramente.

Se encogió de hombros a la vez que miraba al suelo.

-Vete-ordenó-No te quiero aquí, vete de mi casa.

Su voz sonaba tan… Tan…

_Dolorosa._

-Sakura…

-¡Vete de aquí ya o llamo a la policía, capullo!-gritó.

La bofetada que me dio sonó por todo el recibidor. El dolor no tardó en llegar a mi mejilla.

_Me lo merecía… Me merecía todo esto._

Dejé que mi cara girara hacia la izquierda aún con los ojos abiertos aunque la escuché sollozar lastimosamente desde esa posición.

Pude ver, de reojo, como se cogía la mano con la que me había golpeado, como si se hubiera hecho daño.

-¿Te has hecho daño?.

Tal vez debería de estar enfadado porque me hubiera golpeado, pero era cierto que me merecía ese golpe como nadie. Tal vez debería irme y dejarla en paz. Tal vez no debería haberle preguntado nada, tal vez debería de haberme preocupado por el gran dolor que aparecía y se incrementaba en mi mejilla y en mi pecho…

_Tal vez, solo tal vez…_

-Vete, vete de aquí. No quiero volver a verte-lloró mientras que ejercía más fuerza en su mano lastimada.

Asentí.

Giré sobre mis talones dispuesto a irme. Anduve tranquilamente hasta donde había dejado los zapatos, escuchándola sollozar lastimosamente. Me los puse rápidamente para irme de aquí.

-Li, si lo que dices es cierto, quiero que sepas que estaba dispuesta a tener sexo contigo, pero no porque soy una puta sino porque te quiero.

Me quedé estático, helado incluso.

'_Te quiero, Shaoran. No lo olvides'_

-¿Qué?.

'_No me dejas olvidarlo aunque lo intente'_

-Que, aunque tú digas que no puede ser verdad, te quiero… Y estaba dispuesta a entregarte mi virginidad, porque quería que finalmente fuéramos uno. Pero, qué equivocada estaba-escuché que reía ligeramente-Fueron ilusiones mías… Pero aunque no lo creas me gustó mucho ser tu muñeca durante un tiempo.

-Para…-susurré incrédulo ante sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?. Después de todo eso es lo que he sido, ¿no?. Tú muñeca hinchable con la que bajaste tus hormonas, a la que le robaste su primer beso…

-Calla…

-Pero me alegro de que lo hicieras, me alegro de que fueras el primero en besar mis labios, en enseñarme como amar y, a la vez, como odiar a la gente… Gracias, Shaoran. Me has enseñado que no se puede confiar de nadie, que todo el mundo es un capullo, gracias por quitarme la fantasía de un mundo de color rosa, gracias por enseñarme que el amor es un mito…

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

'_Es algo así como, no sé; Palabras dolorosas y envenenadas dichas por una boca dulce e inocente'_

Find your way into my heart

_(Encuentra tu camino en mi corazón)_

Mis manos volaron hasta mi cabeza, donde sujeté mi pelo con toda la fuerza que podía. Todavía estaba sentado en el suelo por lo que metí la cabeza entre mis piernas.

Nunca me había comportado así, pero en este momento me sentía la peor mierda del mundo…

-No digas eso-susurré

Era la primera vez que me sentía tan mal desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que mi padre murió…

-Si es la verdad, ¿por qué no puedo decirla?.

-¡Por qué no es así, maldita sea!-grité.

Después de todo este tiempo no puedo mentirle así… Debo de decirle la verdad…

**No lo hagas.**

-Sakura…

**No lo hagas.**

-Debo recordarte que para ti soy Kinomoto.

_Duele… Sakura, me duele…_

**No lo hagas, Shaoran.**

-Kinomoto-rectifiqué con pesar.

**¡No se lo digas!.**

-¿Si, Li?.

**¡Le vas a hundir la vida!.**

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la declaración tan acertada de mi consciencia.

No podía decírselo, le harían daño si se lo decía. Solo tenía que alejarme de ella y nadie le haría daño.

Solo… Tenía que alejarme… De ella…

-¿No lo vas a soltar?-me quedé en silencio, como debería de haber hecho desde el principio- Si es así vete, no quiero volver a hablarte.

Me levanté de golpe.

Di unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta. Tomé el picaporte entre mi mano, dispuesto a dejar a la persona que más necesitaba alejada de mi vida por…

_Por su seguridad y felicidad._

-¡Ah!, una cosa más-me detuve en seco, preparado para otro ataque antes de irme-No te molestes en traerme las cosas que tengo en tu casa, puedes quemarlas si quieres.

Algo se comprimió en mí.

Asentí, solo para irme y dejar todo esto de una vez.

Abrí la puerta para ver que fuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

¿Cuándo habría empezado a llover así?.

Inspiré hondo, dispuesto a alejarme de esa casa, de alejarme de la persona que más me había ayudado, de la persona que me había hecho necesitarla.

'_Sé adicto a mí, yo no te haré daño'._

Mientes como una bellaca, Sakura. Lo único que me ha hecho más daño en esta vida has sido tú.

Di un paso para quedar fuera de los dominios de los Kinomoto. Hice fuerza para cerrar con la mano, que aún sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, la puerta de la casa.

-Recuerda que descubriré qué te ha hecho alejarte de mí.

All star could be brighter

_(Todas las estrellas podrían ser más brillantes)_

Y, ¡plaf!.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

Me quedé estático.

**Ella no se ha tragado ninguna palabra desde el principio…**

No sabía si gritarle por todo lo que me había hecho pasar o alegrarme.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro me dio la respuesta.

-Te odio, Kinomoto. Siempre lo he hecho. Siempre he sabido que serías lo que me llevaría a la locura-susurré apoyándome en la puerta y mirando hacia el cielo.

Cogí lo único que necesitaba en este momento y lo encendí.

Inspiré profundamente la droga que contenía.

Sí, así está bien… Solo necesito algo de droga en mi cuerpo y todo iría como la seda…

Le di otra calada, craso error.

Empecé a toser como un desvivido.

La mano que no estaba ocupada en sujetar mi cigarrillo me tapó la boca para que Kinomoto no escuchara como me estaba ahogando.

Intenté inspirar hondo en busca de aire pero eso lo único que me produjo fue una perdición aún mayor ya que tosí con más fuerza. Empezaba a dolerme el vientre y la garganta así que supuse que no era un atragantamiento normal.

Y, de repente, como por arte de magia, dejé de toser.

Abrí los ojos, cerrados por mi pequeño desliz, y retiré la mano de mi boca.

Miré mi mano ya que algo me llamó la atención; el peor error de mi vida.

Sí, no niego que me asusté un poco al ver que había sangre en mi mano y que, encima, no era poca.

Inspiré hondo y metí la mano en mi bolsillo, intentando esconder mis más profundos miedos.

Bloqueé todo pensamiento que quería formarse en mi mente y que girara en torno a la sangre de mi mano. Me negaba a aceptar que algo estaba pasando dentro de mí y que cada vez se hacía más frecuente lo que acababa de pasar. No quería aceptar que tal vez, solo tal vez, necesitaba ir a un médi…

No, esto solo era un poco de sangre. Todo el mundo vomita de vez en cuando algo de sangre, ¿verdad?.

Le di otra calada a mi cigarrillo, como si nada de lo que había pasado hace cinco segundos hubiera pasado en realidad.

Cerré la mano que tenía en mi bolsillo, intentando hacerme comprender que había sido una paranoia de mi mente pero lo pegajoso que estaba me hizo ver que me equivocaba de en grandes cantidades.

Otra calada. Algunos pasos hacia la salida.

Bueno, no es como si me fuera a morir.

Una sonrisa algo sádica se coló por mis labios cuando estuve fuera de los dominios de los Kinomoto dejando que la lluvia me emparara.

Tampoco importaba mucho si lo hacía, después de todo.

All hearts could be warmer.

_(Todos los corazones podrían ser más cálidos)_

_(Sakura)_

What would it take for things to be quiet?

_(¿Qué haría falta para que las cosas estén tranquilas?)_

¿Cómo debería reaccionar ante todo esto?.

¿Qué debería hacer?.

¿Drogarme?, ¿torturarme más?, ¿llorar?, ¿rajarme?, ¿suicidarme?.

Dejé de la lluvia inundara mi mente por unos segundos. Quería limpiarme, quería limpiar todo rastro de mí misma en mí.

Una paradoja, ¿verdad?.

Bueno, después de todo pasaba de volver a hacerme daño a mí misma.

**Es que no has parado de hacerlo, querida.**

Cierto.

Tomé aire, viendo como todo mi dolor se alejaba de mí. No… Como yo misma me alejaba de mí.

Pude ver que tenía un cigarrillo en una mano y que su cabello estaba tan empapado como su ropa.

Dejó de reflejarse en mis ojos cuando torció la esquina pero por alguna extraña razón yo seguía mirando la calle, a la espera de que su presencia volviera y que me sonriera mientras que aseguraba que todo había sido una broma.

Mis rodillas flaquearon, recibiendo un buen golpe por parte del suelo.

_Dolía, me dolía tanto…_

A mis oídos llegó un sollozo, luego racioné que había salido de mi boca.

'_-Eres idiota-me quejé inflando las mejillas._

_Escuché una risa conocida, una risa que amaba. No pude evitar sonrojarme al ver como los rayos del atardecer se posaban en su cara y cabello haciéndolo ver más hermoso de lo que ya era._

_-Me viene de naturaleza-se mofó-Pero tu cabezonería es insoportable-me dio con su dedo gordo e índice un chóped._

_Gruñí y me sobé el lugar dolorido con las mejillas aún rojas e infladas._

_-Por lo menos no tengo ambas cosas, viejo gruñón-hace poco que me había aficionado a llamarle así ya que siempre estaba gruñéndome por todo._

_Gruñó; como era de esperar de él._

_-Eres idiota-aseguró mientras que me acariciaba el pelo. Alcé un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara sin levantar mi cabeza de su vientre-Una idiota terrible pero adorable-aseguró acariciando mis mejillas con delicadeza._

_Le sonreí con ternura a la vez que alzaba mi mano para tocarle la cara pero su mano me detuvo._

_Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y luego acercó mi mano a su boca para dejar un pequeño beso en esta._

_-¿Cómo puedes usar palabras tan feas en una frase y hacerla aun así hermosa?._

_Me miró interrogante._

_-¿Qué palabras?, ahora no dije ninguna palabrota-refunfuñó._

_-Terrible-señalé mirándolo a los ojos. Me pude ver reflejada en ellos, ¿cómo podía verme tan hermosa cuando él me miraba y, sin embargo, cuando mis ojos me mostraban a mí misma me veía tan fea?- Suena tan… Escalofriante…_

_-Mmm-susurró sin dejar de mirarme- A mí me suena bien y más si lo dices tú…_

_Me sonrojé ligeramente._

_-Idiota-gruñí. Le gustaba decirme esas cosas porque sabía que me sonrojaba._

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Por qué yo?-le interrogué a la vez que le escrutaba con la mirada._

_-Es algo así como, no sé; Palabras dolorosas y envenenadas dichas por una boca dulce e inocente. Suena realmente bien…_

_Me reí ligeramente, intentando bajar el profundo sonrojo que se había dibujado en mis mejillas._

_-No sabía que fueras tan profundo. Deberías de pensar seriamente en dedicarte a la poesía-me mofé._

_Su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer._

_Con sus dedos atrapó un mechón de mi pelo y jugó con él._

_-Para eso necesito una musa-se encogió de hombros y luego me miró con una mirada inquisidora-¿Quieres serlo tú?._

_Esa proposición me pilló desprevenida._

_Sí, el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer, y con él la risa de mi novi… de Shaoran…_

_Se incorporó un poco, dejándome caer en sus piernas._

_No tardó en depositar un beso sobre mi frente como recompensa._

_-Suena bien, mi musa…-repitió soñadoramente- Mi pequeña y dulce musa Sakura._

_Sí, sonaba demasiado bien en sus labios._

_-Si sigues diciendo eso me vas a hacer sonrojar-intenté cambiar de tema para bajar mi sonrojo, pero este iba en aumento._

_-Ya estás en el más alto grado de sonrojo, querida. Eres un tomate-se mofó._

_Me tapé la cara con las manos rápidamente para que dejara de mofarse de mi cara roja._

_-Idiota-susurré avergonzada._

_Rió ligeramente y besó mis manos._

_-Mi pequeña y dulce musa.'_

El último recuerdo feliz de Shaoran y yo, y de eso hace ya bastante.

La última vez que ambos sonreímos, la última vez que dejamos a nuestras mentes engañarnos con un mundo rosa inexistente.

Escuché que ya no sollozaba, sino que lloraba desconsoladamente por el recuerdo que me había mostrado mi loca y dolorosa mente.

¿Cómo habíamos podido llegar a este punto?, ¿cómo podíamos habernos hecho tanto daño después de todo estos dos meses juntos como novios?

Tal vez nunca lo había conocido, tal vez nunca mostró nada del Shaoran real.

Estaba enamorada de esa fachada que me había dejado mostrar. Un chico seguro, valiente, dañado, desconsolado, cariñoso, sarcástico, drogadicto…

Yo me había enamorado de un Shaoran imaginario y ahora mismo este era el real; Hormonado, mujeriego, dañino, capullo…

O tal vez no era ninguno de los dos el real y solo era otra paranoia de mi mente.

Me hubiera gustado decir que lo conocía, que conocía al Shaoran que me había dejado y que entendía por qué me había dejado pero…

No podía.

No le entendía, en absoluto. Y menos entendía aún por qué se había alejado de mí.

Sí, reconozco que había sonado convincente pero todo lo que decía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Él sabía que yo le quería, muchísimo, es más, sabía que si me decía que le diera mi virginidad no tenía que terminar la frase para que lo hiciera.

Me había acostumbrado a él, me había acostumbrado a que no me faltara nunca desde que apareció en mi vida y ahora…

_Se había ido, para siempre…_

Duele, duele mucho…

_Tengo tanto miedo…_

¿Qué haría ahora?.

Le necesitaba para mantener la cordura, para volver a ser yo misma, para… Todo…

Se había hecho imprescindible en mi vida, me había volcado en cuerpo y alma a él y ahora él…

'_Sé que puedo cambiar, no estoy tan jodida cómo crees'_

¿Por qué no se me había pasado por la cabeza de que esto no sería eterno, qué Shaoran se cansaría algún día de mí?. Si no me hubiera desvivido por él ahora no me sentiría tan rota, tan vacía.

Me faltaba algo… En el pecho…

¿Podría ser mi corazón?.

No, lo único que me faltaba era él.

Si él estaba conmigo volvería mi corazón, volvería la Sakura de antes, volvería a ser yo…

Solo lo necesitaba a él…

Y de nuevo retomaba los pensamiento que habían inundado mi mente toda la semana, ¿qué había pasado con nosotros?.

¿Qué coño había ido mal?.

¿Era yo?, ¿era él?, ¿o tal vez ambos?.

No…

No habíamos sido ninguno de los dos porque nunca fuimos un nosotros, éramos él o yo… No había otra manera de hacer todo esto.

En esto momento habíamos sido igual que mis padres, nos acabábamos de dar cuenta de que no podíamos estar juntos porque simplemente…

No éramos compatibles.

Y dolía, dolía demasiado…

¿Por qué narices me fijé en él?. Había miles de chicos en el mundo y, ¿tuvo que ser la única persona en el mundo que no era compatible conmigo?.

Ambos éramos tan diferentes, no encajábamos en nada…

Solo fue cosa del momento, de las circunstancias.

Él había sentido lástima de todo lo que me había pasado y por eso me había ayudado tanto, solo era eso. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba empeorando se alejó de mí, él no quería más responsabilidades en esta vida.

No me di cuenta de que estaba arrastrándome hasta el armario.

¿Qué quería de allí exactamente?, ¿cambiarme?, ¿para qué?.

Abrí el armario de golpe y miré, desde el suelo, toda mi ropa.

Alcé una mano y cogí lo que en este momento quería, una capa de invisibilidad.

Me incorporé, con ayuda de los pomos de mi armario, e inspiré hondo.

Tal vez algo de aire fresco no me vendría nada mal, tal vez hasta me ayude a despejar mis ideas y no cometer una locura.

Me quité mi pijama tranquilamente, con la lluvia de fondo, y me puse la sudadera negra y mis pantalones grises de pitillo. Cogí unas converse que estaban algo roídas del tiempo, pero eran armadas por lo que no me entraría nada de agua.

Después de todo tenía que pensar que mi condición física ahora mismo no era la adecuada para estar mojándome.

Tal vez si no me hubiera dado ese ataque no hubiera pasado todo esto… Si mi madre no hubiera llamado aquel día no hubiera pasado nada de esto…

Pero había pasado y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Por alguna razón mi mente quería asimilar todo esto rápido para no hacerme daño, pero cuanto más lo asimilaba más me dolía la ausencia de Shaoran.

Saber que no volveremos a vernos me dolía demasiado, pero me dolía más saber que lo tendría que ver en el colegio.

¿Cómo reaccionaría?.

Estaba acostumbrada a sentarme todos los recreos con él y mis amigos para comer, estaba acostumbrada a hacerle algo de comida por las mañanas para que comiéramos juntos, estaba acostumbrada a sentarme en su regazo mientras que el besaba mi pelo y me acariciaba dulcemente. Estaba acostumbrada a que me ayudara con matemáticas como mi profesor particular que había impuesto mi profesora, estaba acostumbrada a esos besos apasionados en algún pasillo desierto como una pequeña travesura, estaba acostumbrada a esas locuras que hacíamos en la terraza cuando nos saltábamos alguna clase…

Estaba acostumbrada a él y ahora él…

Sollocé, no pude evitarlo.

Aún podía sentir sus dolorosas palabras en mi cabeza.

Como me decía que no me creía, que había jugado conmigo, que solo quería sexo…

¿Por qué no puedo tragármelo?.

Sería más fácil pensar eso a que me está ocultando algo, ¿verdad?.

Pero sus ojos… Sus ojos estaban dolidos cuando me decía todo eso y Shaoran no es un chico que le duela decir las cosas a la cara, al revés, es el chico más adecuado para ello.

¿Por eso me vestía?.

¿Quería averiguar que le estaba pasando?.

Fui al baño, arrastrando los pies, para lavarme la cara y peinarme de paso.

Pude ver que mi imagen seguía siendo tan desastrosa como la de hace una semana…

Toda una maldita semana, una semana que nunca debería de haber pasado en mi vida.

Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, creedme que lo haría. No cogería el teléfono, no hubiera insistido en que Shaoran me ayudara con los deberes de matemáticas…

Si esta semana no hubiera pasado aún seguiría en mi pequeño mundo de mentira rosa.

Pero, por desgracia, no era maga ni tenía una máquina del tiempo… Solo era…

Sakura Kinomoto; una chica débil, dañina, simple, inocente… Pero al fin y al cabo una persona vacía.

Volvía a sentirme como el día en que mis padres gritaron todas esas cosas en esta misma casa, en este mismo baño, en…

Me tapé la boca para ahogar un sollozo, pero fue en vano. Las lágrimas caían con rabia por mis mejillas, no terminaba de morir una en mi barbilla cuando ya había unas cuantas que seguían el mismo camino suicida que la anterior.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?.

Aquí el único problema era yo.

Lo sabía desde ese día pero fue Shaoran el que me metió ideas raras en la cabeza, diciéndome que yo no tenía la culpa de nada.

¿Por qué me había engañado todo este tiempo?.

El problema siempre había sido yo.

Si antes dudaba que mi existencia valiera la pena ahora ni siquiera lo pensaba; lo sabía.

Sí, mi existencia en la vida es totalmente innecesaria, es más, jodía la vida del resto.

No, no me miréis con esa cara de; otra vez está diciendo lo mismo. Esta vez tengo toda la razón, joder, lo había visto hace mucho tiempo.

Ya nada me ataba a esta vida.

Nadie volvería a meterme esa idea en la cabeza, nadie volvería a decirme todo lo contrario. No había nada que me mantuviera con vida…

El brillo de la pulsera tan hermosa que rodeaba mi delgada muñeca me hizo volver a la realidad y dejar de hundirme tontamente.

No pienso suicidarme, ni hacerme daño.

Si nada me ata a esta vida y mi existencia es innecesaria al menos la aprovecharía para hacer feliz a los demás.

Así es; Dejaría en paz a Tomoyo para que fuera de una vez feliz con Eriol sin preocuparse por mí, dejaría la casa para que mi hermano no tuviera que preocuparse por mí y hasta me buscaría un trabajo, me daba igual no ir a la universidad, y lo más imprescindible era…

Quiet…

_(Tranquilas…)_

-Shaoran Li, voy a ser tu puta-demandé mirándome al espejo con severidad.

Dejaría que me tratara como quisiera sin problemas, sin ataduras. Me daba igual todo… De paso hasta podría bajarle un poco las hormonas y que no se tirara a nadie más…

**Suena muy egoísta.**

Yo soy egoísta.

Tragué bilis y empecé a andar camino a la puerta, donde hace unos segundos había desaparecido la única persona que me ataba a la cordura, a pesar de que había sido yo la que lo había echado por decir que sólo quería sexo conmigo.

Corrí escaleras abajo. Agoté algo de mi tiempo en dejarle una pequeña nota a mi hermano diciéndole que había salido a ver a unas amigas y que no me esperara despierto. Si todo salía bien hoy perdería mi virginidad con el chico que más quería.

Cogí las llaves de la casa y la de la casa de Shaoran, hace poco que me entregó una copia por si acaso.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada de golpe y dejé que el frío congelara mis huesos a pesar de la gruesa sudadera que me cubría.

Inspiré hondo y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sin coger un paraguas si quiera.

Me puse la capucha de la sudadera negra y corrí hacia mi destino, después de cruzar por la valla que había en mi casa, lo antes posible.

Los charcos que pisaba por el camino me mojaban los pantalones, pero no le di importancia a eso. No me importaba empeorar un poco más, ahora no.

Mis piernas corrían a toda la velocidad que podía. El agua golpeaba contra mi cabeza, mis mejillas estaban realmente mojadas pero…

¿Qué más daba?.

Una sonrisa apareció de repente en mi cara.

-¡Sakura!-gritó alguien a mis espaldas.

Giré inmediatamente, deteniendo mi carrera.

Ese pelo rubio se me hizo inconfundible.

-¡Lucy!-grité saludándole con la mano.

Sí, aunque me doliera muchísimo, ahora ella podría estar con Shaoran.

Mi corazón se comprimió a pesar de que mi cerebro le dijo que no se sintiera celoso, pero nada… Después de todo quería a Shaoran como a nadie y me dolía mucho…

Corrió hacia mí para que su paraguas nos cubriera a ambas.

Alcé la cabeza, ya que ella era más alta que yo, cosa que hizo que varias gotas de mi mojado pelo corrieran por mi cara.

-Oh, Dios. Me alegro tanto de verte, Shaoran me dijo que estabas en el hospital pero cuando dijimos de ir a verte nos negó que fuéramos-me encogí al recordar lo que pasó aquel día. Lucy, al parecer, vio que me dolía que hablara de aquello por lo que continuó rápidamente-Pero bueno, tampoco fue para tanto, queríamos ir mañana a tu casa para ver cómo iba todo ya que me dijeron que te iban a dar los resultados.

-No necesito resultados-le interrumpí fríamente. Lo siento Lucy, aunque no quiera tener rencor contigo mi corazón se niega a pensar que tú también quieres a Shaoran.

-¡Oh!, ¿ya sabes que te pasa?-preguntó cálidamente.

Ella siempre había sido tan cálida y yo tan…

Sonreí sádicamente.

-Estoy muerta, querida-contesté con palabras vacías.

Al parecer esas palabras hicieron mella en Lucy ya que, de la impresión, dejó caer hasta el paraguas.

Abrió sus dulces ojos zafiros como platos.

-¿C-cómo puedes decir eso?…-susurró al borde de la locura.

Mi sonrisa sádica se amplió.

Quería dejar de hacerle daño pero algo dentro de mí quería que pagara por lo que yo sufrí aquel día, por lo que yo sufro por la profunda amistad de ambos, por los increíbles celos que se adueñaban de mí cuando veía a Shaoran reír tan cálidamente con ella…

Quería que se volviera tan loca como yo, quería hacerle daño…

-Es fácil, tú también puedes decirlo, ¡hasta Shaoran lo dice!-grité ampliando mi sonrisa. Abrió aún más los ojos- No te sorprendas, Shaoran lo sabe, es más, ni siquiera estamos juntos, querida. Él me ha dejado, se ha cansado de mí.

Tal vez esas palabras debían borrarme la sonrisa no ampliarla más, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hacían.

-¿Qué?.

-Que Shaoran y yo hemos terminado-repetí como si tuviera algún trastorno.

**Lo tienes.**

-¡No!, él te quiere…

-Déjalo, deja de actuar-hice un ademán, como si me aburriera hablar con ella-Todos decís lo mismo pero ya veis que os equivocáis. Shaoran y yo somos incompatibles, nunca podremos estar juntos…

-¡No!. Joder, Sakura, él te necesita, no me creo que haya terminado contigo por eso porque es mentira…

-Es cierto, ha terminado conmigo porque no cree que le quiero y porque él lo que quiere es sexo… Pero eso es lo que voy a hacer, vamos a tener sexo las 24 horas del día-intenté restregarle eso, como si venderme como una puta fuera algo valiente, como si fuera la persona más increíble del mundo por venderme a Shaoran para ser egoísta y tenerlo a mi lado durante unos horas por lo menos…

Pero algo dentro de mí se sentía sucio, incluso asqueado conmigo por ello…

**Eres una perra, Sakura. Shaoran tenía toda la razón.**

Es que Shaoran siempre tiene razón, querida consciencia.

Vi como abrió los ojos, entre asustada y sorprendida.

-No, Sakura, no lo hagas. Ambos os necesitáis, ambos sois totalmente compatibles…

-¡Deja de meterme ideas raras!-grité dándole un manotazo para que quitara las manos de mis hombros, las cuales había puesto allí hace unos segundos para tambalearme en busca de una respuesta lógica en mí.

Pero no la hallaría puesto que no había ninguna respuesta lógica dentro de mi cerebro.

-¡No son ningunas ideas raras!, ¡es la verdad!-me gritó, perdiendo los estribos-Sakura, vuelve en ti… Shaoran… Shaoran últimamente está tomando más droga y…

-Como si me importara lo que hace-la interrumpí dándome la vuelta para marchame.

-Shaoran se muere, Sakura. Si sigue así va a morir…

No di ni un paso, me quedé estática cuando la escuché decir eso.

-Ya lo sé, pero es su vida-susurré algo acongojada. Me dolía saber que Shaoran se estaba matando a sí mismo pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Sakura-suspiró-Quiero que sepas algo, sé que tal vez no te importe pero quiero que lo sepas…

Volteé ligeramente la cabeza para escucharla.

-Quiero que sepas la historia de Shaoran y yo, así comprenderás que Shaoran, en realidad, te está protegiendo para que alguien no te haga daño…-abrí la boca, pero al parecer era tan predecible como decía Shaoran ya que Lucy me acalló con un gesto de la mano.

Llamadme tonta, llamadme gilipollas pero…

Le creí.

Tras sus ojos pude ver que no quería ocultarme nada, que quería mi felicidad tanto como la de Shaoran.

Y me sentí una cabrona.

Hace unos segundos quería hacerle daño por el simple hecho de que ella amaba a Shaoran.

-Vamos a un café que hay a la vuelta de la esquina, allí podremos hablar tranquilamente sin mojarnos más-acepté empezando a andar hacia el lugar que había dicho.

Pude notar que siguió mis pasos, luego de haber cogido el paraguas y haberlo cerrado ya que estaba tan empapada, como yo, que no hacía falta ningún paraguas de por medio.

Giré por la esquina que había en mi derecha y allí, delante de nuestros ojos, se encontraba el café que había predicho que estaría.

Caminamos en silencio hasta él, no sabía que decir.

Cuando entramos nos recibieron con una sonrisa pero pronto desapareció al ver que estábamos empapadas y que mojábamos el suelo.

No le hice caso a sus miradas y me senté en una silla. Le indiqué con la cabeza a Lucy que se sentara en la de enfrente, fue obediente y me hizo caso.

Me quedé callada, mirando como las gotas que caían de mi pelo mojado empapaban la mesa.

…Like the snow.

_(…Como la nieve.)_

-Fue en invierno-su voz me sobresaltó de tal manera que levanté la cabeza corriendo, casi se me cae la capucha en el proceso-Le conocí un invierno. Un día tan malo como este-aseguró con voz melancólica mirando por la ventana-Lo primero que pensé de él fue; 'Es raro'.

Me encogí al escuchar las mismas palabras que salieron de mi boca hace una semana. Parece que el gesto no pasó desapercibido por Lucy, quien me sonrió cálidamente.

-Sigue siéndolo, ¿cierto?-me quedé callada ante tal afirmación, pero gran verdad-Supongo que nunca cambiará, es un cabezota sin cuidado-negó varias veces con la cabeza, con un gesto cansado- Pero es parte de su encanto, ¿no?-me guiñó un ojo, intentando sacarme una sonrisa pero me mantuve impasible ante todo lo que decía, solo la miraba para que continuara.

La escuché suspirar.

-La nieve caía, hacía mucho frío. Estaba helada, acababa de llegar al reformatorio y no conocía mucho. Estaba esperando fuera, temblando de pies a cabeza-rió ligeramente, como si su imagen en ese tiempo fuera graciosa-Nunca imaginé que hiciera tanto frío allí así que no eché mucha ropa caliente en mi escasa maleta antes de que mis padres me enviaran allí. Pensaba que moriría de hipotermia, pues nadie venía a recogerme y no sabía dónde ir-Inspiró hondo- Mis manos parecían hielos y, de repente, una chaqueta de cuero se posó en mis hombros. La chaqueta estaba tan caliente, era tan cálida en medio de tanto frío…-Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Nunca la había visto llorar por nada, excepto cuando se declaró a Shaoran-Adivina de quién era la chaqueta-pero yo ya lo sabía antes de que terminara la frase. Sabía quién haría eso… Por desgracia-Sí, Shaoran Li.

Escuchar su nombre me produjo un escalofrío. Me abracé a mí misma, empapándome más.

-Intenté decirle gracias pero para entonces solo vi su espalda. No me miró, no dijo nada… Me quedé sola con su cálida chaqueta-No sé por qué pero tenía ganas de llorar, de alguna manera u otra me dolía lo que decía- No pude ir tras él porque la directora de todo aquello vino a por mí. Quise olvidar a aquel chico, convenciéndome de que no lo volvería a ver, el sitio era tan grande que dudaba verlo de nuevo… Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, me tropecé un día con él en los pasillos. Estaba segura de que era él, su pelo revuelto era inconfundible-Yo hundí mis dedos en ese pelo tantas veces…- Le dije; Hola, pero él no se molestó en mirarme si quiera… Me sentí la peor mierda del mundo, otra vez me dejó allí, sola en el pasillo, con frío, el frío invernal.

-¿Eligieron ya lo que quieren?-la dulce voz de la camarera nos sacó de la conversación y menos mal que lo hizo, porque estaba a punto de irme corriendo.

-Sí-Lucy cogió la carta y le echó un vistazo rápido-Un batido de chocolate-demandó devolviéndole la dulce sonrisa que le daba la camarera.

Ambas me miraron esperando mi pedido. La camarera para ordenarlo y Lucy para seguir contándome.

Pero por alguna razón no contesté, no quería que Lucy siguiera contándome como conoció a Shaoran. Tal vez debería irme de aquí, decirle que se me hizo tarde y que tenía que ir algún sitio pero…

-Otro-susurré con voz quebrada.

La chica asintió y se fue.

Lucy me miró, escrutándome con sus dos zafiros.

-Pasaron los días-siguió. Volví a encogerme- Cada día pasaba a la misma hora por aquel pasillo y siempre le decía lo mismo, pero él actuaba como siempre. Un día estaba esperándolo, con la chaqueta para devolvérsela, cuando vi cómo venía; completamente demacrado. Estaba contenta de verlo otra día más pero todo rastro de felicidad se fue al ver como se apoyó a una pared y se dejó caer al suelo de golpe. Estaba asustada, muy asustada… Corrí hacia él. Respiraba mal, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. La imagen de aquel tipo duro y frío desapareció al verlo tan vulnerable… Si alguien lo hubiera visto así ese día seguramente le hubieran dado una paliza, encima, ya que allí se aprovechaban de ti si eras débil.

Mis manos estrujaron la sudadera, bajé la cabeza un poco para que la capucha tapara completamente mi cara.

Allí yo hubiera muerto ya…

-Le tapé con la chaqueta que tenía en la mano, la suya, ya que le vi temblar. Cuando me vio no dijo nada, solo se preocupó de respirar regularmente. Sabía que si pedía auxilio le matarían así que me mantuve allí mientras que le cogía la mano para apretársela cuando se le olvidaba respirar-Vi que se encogió un poco por la imagen mental que tenía. Sinceramente, yo también lo estaba haciendo-Se quedó dormido al rato… Menos mal que apareció Emi y me ayudó a llevarlo hasta su habitación sin que nadie nos viera. No tardó en reponerse, Emi jura y jurará siempre que tomó demasiada droga… Emi dice que por aquel entonces tomaba demasiado, sus necesidades eran diarias…

Los dos batidos se colocaron en la mesa en un golpe suave. La chica nos sonrió, como disculpándose por interrumpirnos, pero yo estaba por hacerle un pedestal.

Cuando se fue empecé a beber de mi batido, intentando mantenerme ocupada con algo y dejar de clavarme las uñas a mí misma.

-Empezamos a conocernos, sin querer, ya que Shaoran no se relacionaba con nadie. Nunca lo ha hecho… Solo se juntaba con nosotras porque éramos unas pesadas-rió ligeramente y yo le di un buen sorbo al batido- Él sabía de mi pasado y yo del suyo… Ambos nos ayudábamos de una manera u otra, matándonos o gritándonos pero nos ayudábamos… Empecé a tomarle cariño, de Shaoran no puedo decir nada ya que siempre ha sido un misterio para mí…

Paró para darle un sorbo a su batido. Fue cuando pude relajar los hombros.

-Los años pasaban… Empecé a salir con un chico de allí, el típico tipo duro. Shaoran y él tenían muchas peleas ya que no se llevaban bien… Pasaron como dos o tres meses de ser novios el chico y yo cuando se lo dije a Shaoran, temiendo que dejara de ser mi amigo, pero se mostró impasible, me dijo que no importaba, que era mi vida… ¿Debería de haberme hecho sentir mejor esas palabras?-me preguntó retóricamente ya que sabía que no le contestaría-Porque no lo hicieron, me sentí la peor mierda del mundo…

Le di un buen sorbo y mordí la pajita, intentando controlar mis ganas de llorar.

-El chico… Empezó a maltratarme… Me pegaba todos los días… Y yo lo intentaba esconder por… Miedo… Miedo a que fuera tan débil que vieran que él me pegaba… Que abusaba de mí y luego me escupía, como si le diera asco… Me daba miedo…-La vi encogerse-No sé cómo se enteró Shaoran, a pesar de que lo escondí muy bien, pero un día me pilló desprevenida mientras que andaba por un pasillo y me empotró contra la pared, para que no escapara de decirle lo que pasaba…

-¿Vas bebértelo?-le interrumpí cuando me terminé el batido. Ella miró mi dedo, el cual señalaba el batido de ella, y negó. Le quitó su pajita y me lo pasó.

-Empezó a gritarme que por qué le dejaba hacerme esto… Que si era tan débil como para permitir que un cabrón me hiciera daño, que yo no tenía por qué aceptar esto… Empecé a llorar ya que sabía que tenía toda la razón pero no quería aceptarlo. Fue cuando me susurró al oído que era una puta, que siempre me había gustado venderme a la gente… Incluso antes de venir allí… Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, tiene razón… Yo estaba allí porque era una puta drogadicta…-Escuché como se le quebró la voz.

¿Por qué no le daba palabras de aliento? ¿Por qué no le decía que todo iría bien?, ¿por qué la ignoraba?...

-Tenía miedo… Mucho miedo… Luego se fue-lloriqueó. Apreté más el vaso entre mis manos y mordí la pajita con furia- No volví a saber de él porque se fue… No se despidió… Lloré durante días y días enteros… Salí al mes después de él, junto con Emi, gracias a una increíble donación para ambas… Ambas sospechamos quien pudo ser, pero nunca dijo nada sobre ello…-Shaoran….-Ella y yo empezamos a buscarlo y dio casualidad de que lo encontramos aquí… En Tomoeda…

Me encogí al recordar el día en que entró por esa puerta…

Le odiaba, le odiaba por aparecer justo en ese momento… Le odio por todo lo que me hacía… Es lo peor que me pasó en la vida…

-Te odio, Shaoran Li-susurré llorando.

No supe cuando había empezado a llorar tan desconsoladamente lo que sé es que cerré los ojos para no ver la cara de pena por mí de Lucy.

Le odiaba…

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?.

-Le odio-repetí apretando los dientes.

Noté que Lucy acercaba la mano a mí para consolarme por lo que me levanté de golpe, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido.

-Gracias por…-clavé mis uñas en la palma de mi mano- Por todo-aseguré levantando la cabeza, estableciendo contacto con ella. Luego me arrepentí de eso pues no quería que me miraran con pena-Adiós, Lucy…

Antes de que me diera una respuesta salí de allí corriendo…

No me importó no pagar mi batido y el de Lucy, que me lo había bebido yo.

Corrí como nunca. Donde me llevaran mis piernas estaría mejor que aquí, cuando me cansara pararía… Mientras tanto corrí, bajo la lluvia.

Mis lágrimas se entremezclaban con la lluvia, mi ropa seguía empapándose de la triste y melancólica lluvia que caía sobre mí.

¿En qué estaría pensando?. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lucy no me hubiera puesto los pies en la tierra?.

Shaoran siempre ha querido lo mejor para los que le rodean, aunque no lo admita.

Sé que pasa algo…

Sé que Shaoran no está así por lo que él dice, sé que no me deja por el sexo o porque no crea que lo quiero. Miente, está mintiendo.

_Tengo miedo…_

No me di cuenta hacia donde iba hasta que pasé por un estrecho callejón.

Conocía este recorrido, lo había hecho muchas veces.

Conocía donde estaba cada piedra, cada persona en este mismo momento, conocía lo que hacían normalmente, conocía cada farola, cada buzón, cada esquina, cada graffiti…

Por un error todo se había ido a la mierda.

Por una llamada de teléfono todo había cambiado…

Y odiaba todo eso.

Odiaba ser tan frágil para que solo eso bastara en destrozarme.

Divagué por las calles desiertas y mojadas.

Ya no tenía ganas de correr, con solo ver este barrio mi vida dejó de tener sentido. Dejé de pensar las cosas tan horribles que había pensado hace unos minutos para pensar en la única cosa que me importaba.

Shaoran, ¿dónde estás ahora?.

Are we meant to be empty handed?

_(¿Estamos destinados a tener las manos vacías?)_

¿Estás tranquilamente en tu casa refugiándote de la lluvia?, ¿estarás fumando mientras que haces zapping en la tele?, ¿estarás besando a otra?, ¿estarás tomando esa copa de alcohol que siempre te gusta tomar cuando estás estresado?...

¿Qué estarás haciendo?.

Como por arte de magia, mis ojos divisaron el edificio más bello que había en este mundo;

_Su piso._

'_Mi otro yo me devolvió la sonrisa en el espejo y, de paso, me guiñó un ojo._

_Había quedado pronto con Shaoran. Tomoyo y yo habíamos ideado un plan para seducirlo, según ella nunca fallaba. Esperaba que Shaoran no fuera la excepción que confirma la regla._

_Escuché como el teléfono de mi casa sonaba insistente desde el piso de abajo._

_¿Por qué narices no lo cogía mi hermano?._

_-Touya, ¡cógelo tú que estoy ocupada!-grité desde el baño mientras que me repasaba el brillo labial, tenía que estar perfecta para él._

_El teléfono dejó de sonar por lo que supuse que lo había cogido._

_Me arreglé un mechón que se me había escapado de las horquillas y, tras darme un repaso rápido, bajé las escaleras corriendo ya que pronto llegaría mi nov… Quiero decir, Shaoran._

_Solo pensar esa palabra me hacía sonrojarme así que no la decía y mucho menos la pensaba… Aunque me alegraba tanto estar con él… Hoy hacíamos dos meses juntos, ¿no es estupendo?._

_Le iba a regalar un videojuego nuevo que él quería._

_Sí, no suena muy romántico, pero ambos prometimos que nos regalaríamos cosas que necesitáramos o quisiéramos de verdad, no el típico colgante o pulsera que ponía cosas dulces._

_La verdad es que no me importaba. No me importaban los regalos, solo quería cumplir más y más meses con él._

_Sonreí ante mis pensamientos._

_El teléfono volvió a sonar._

_Volteé a ver si mi hermano estaba allí, pero no había nadie._

_-¿Touya?-pregunté acercándome al teléfono._

_Inspiré hondo y lo cogí._

_-Casa de los Kinomoto, soy Sakura-informé mientras que buscaba a mi hermano con la mirada. ¿Dónde se había metido?._

_Hace cinco minutos estaba aquí conmigo, es más, habíamos hablado civilizadamente y ahora…_

_-¿Oiga?, ¿hay alguien?-pregunté al no recibir respuesta._

_¡Como fuera una broma mataría a…_

_-**Lo siento**-susurró una voz limpia y clara, una voz que me hizo soltar el teléfono de golpe._

_Mis piernas dejaron de funcionar y me tiraron al suelo sin piedad._

_No podía ser…_

_No podía ser…_

_-Mamá-susurré con los ojos abiertos tanto como estos me lo permitían._

_No escuché nada al otro lado del teléfono así que, en medio del shock, alargué la mano para cogerlo. Espero no haberlo roto después de todo…_

_-¿Mamá?-pregunté retóricamente pues yo conocería esa voz en cualquier sitio._

_La línea estaba en silencio. Solo se escuchaban mis pobres sollozos._

_-Mamá…-repetí llorando desconsoladamente._

_**-Sakura, no… No llores…-**me intentó consolar desde el otro lado del teléfono._

_Pero lo único que hice fue llorar más._

_-Mamá… Mamá…-repetía como si fuera una niña pequeña la cual había perdido a su madre._

_**-Sakura, no…-**noté que su voz se quebraba ligeramente. Ella también lloraba…_

_Eso fue lo que me hizo llorar aún más._

_-Te odio, mamá… Te odio por todo…-le aseguré entre lágrimas._

_**-Lo sé**-aseguró con voz rota mientras que también lloraba._

_-Estoy tan perdida, mamá…-le aseguré encogiéndome del miedo, del dolor._

_Tanto tiempo amargándome por mi madre, tanto tiempo llorando por no saber nada de ella y ahora ella…_

_**Estaba en el teléfono.**_

_Duele…_

_Duele mucho…_

_Aquí en mi pecho… Duele demasiado…_

_**-No, cielo, no… Tienes un futuro por delante…**_

_-¡No quiero!-grité, interrumpiéndola como una niña pequeña._

_Me comportaba como tal._

_-No me dejes, mamá… Duele estar sola…-le pedí sin parar de llorar._

_**-Nunca voy a dejarte sola**-aseguró con voz vacía…_

_Mamá…_

_Duele, duele no tenerte a mi lado…_

_De repente sentí como estrujaban mi pecho._

_Solté el teléfono de repente, escuchando los gritos de mi madre a través de este intentando saber que me pasaba. El aire empezó a escasear en mis pulmones. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil respirar y estaba empezando a marearme._

_Me dejé caer, sin importarme el dolor que me daría después el golpe que acababa de darme en la cabeza._

_El pecho… Me estaba ahogando…_

_-¡SAKURA!'_

Mi hermano…

Me había ayudado tanto estos días. Él era de los que más había sufrido, yo estuve unos días con sedante así que no me di cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas hasta que empezaron a quitármelo.

El ataque había sido demasiado fuerte.

Estuve un día completamente durmiendo, pero completamente estable.

Lo primero que vi al levantarme fue lo que más quería ver.

I know I could, I could be better.

_(Sé que podría, que podría ser mejor)_

'_-Shaoran…-susurré mientras que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por abrir los ojos del todo._

_-Descansa-me ordenó con voz ruda._

_-Shaoran, ¿qué ha pasado?-quise saber mientras que clavaba mis ojos en los suyos, sin hacerle caso a su tono ni a lo que decía._

_Se veía tan desamparado, tan dolido…_

_-Has estado durmiendo durante un día, te han hecho exámenes médicos para saber qué te pasa-me informó con voz rota. Intenté incorporarme un poco pero no me lo permitió-Descansa-repitió con el mismo tono de antes._

_Dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse de allí y dejarme sola._

_-No me estoy muriendo-le aseguré._

_Podía ver su miedo tras sus ojos._

_-No hagas esto más difícil, solo llámame si lo necesitas-me informó sin mirarme si quiera._

_-No te vayas, por favor-rogué con voz ahogada ya que sabía por qué se iba; No quería ver como se repetía otro de mis ataques-Sé que puedo cambiar, no estoy tan jodida cómo crees_

_Apretó sus puños._

_-Si pudieras cambiar lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo, Sakura. Ahora no puedes, estás tan muerta como yo-sus palabras me dolieron como miles de agujas en el cuerpo…_

_Pero tiene tanta razón…_

_-Yo no estoy muerta, el único muerto aquí eres tú, Shaoran-aseguré, intentando que viera que él estaba igual que yo…_

_-Siento recordarte que yo no me atormento con mi pasado, Sakura-su voz sonaba tan dura conmigo, tan dolorosa-Pero soy así y, si me quieres, me aceptarás como soy._

_Me dolía, otra vez…_

_Dolía…_

_Pero tenía tanta razón…_

_-Yo por lo menos no vivo en el pasado como tú, Shaoran._

_Sabía que estaba clavando puñales, puñales dolorosos y envenenados, en el corazón de ambos._

_-Yo no vivo en el pasado, este es mi pasado-finalizó con voz ruda. Nunca creí que me hablaría así_

_Otra puñalada._

_-No, Shaoran. Este es tu futuro y lo estás jodiendo-demandé segura de lo que decía._

_Reanudó su caminar hacia la salida._

_Por cada paso que daba mi corazón latía más despacio._

_Estaba a punto de irse cuando susurré:_

_-Te quiero, Shaoran. No lo olvides-aseguré con voz rota._

_-No me dejas olvidarlo aunque lo intente._

_Y cerró la puerta._

_Cerró nuestra conversación tan fría… Fría como la nieve…_

_Me dejó sola entre este frío, me dejó desnuda ante la mirada de miles de personas.'_

I don't think I deserve it;

_(No creo que me lo merezca;)_

No supe en qué momento fue en el que caía al mojado suelo de rodillas, lo que sé es que no paraba de llorar.

Había venido a hablar con él no a llorar en la puerta de su edificio como un idiota.

Pero no podía remediar sentir tanta tristeza por todo lo qué pasó.

¿Cuándo aprendería a quedarme callada?, ¿cuándo aprendería que mis palabras también hacen daño a la gente?, ¿cuándo aprendería a ser menos egoísta y pensar en los demás por un segundo?.

¿Cuándo coño aprendería qué jodía sentir dolor?.

¡No quería todo esto!, ¡no quería que pasara todo esto!.

¿Qué narices le diría a Shaoran?, ¿Que había venido porque no le creía?. Él sabía que no me creía nada así que era ridículo estar aquí…

Debía irme, debía dejar de pensar en Shaoran, dejarle en paz y dejarle vivir su vida a gusto… Entonces, ¿por qué mis piernas no se movían?.

Selflessness.

_(Desinterés)_

-No tienes por qué estar aquí.

Me volteé, asustada por la ruda y fría voz que había interrumpido mis idiotas y suicidas pensamientos.

No…

La persona que menos quería ver en este mundo estaba delante de mí.

Find your way into my arms.

_(Encuentra tu camino en mis brazos)_

Su porro estaba casi consumido, juraba que dentro había alguna de las drogas de las buenas, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras que aspiraba toda la porquería que poseía, pero que, sin embargo, lo mantenía con vida.

¿Cómo pude pensar, planteármelo siquiera, que yo podría satisfacerle igual que la droga?.

No podía compararme con ellas, yo hacía mucho más daño que todas las drogas del mundo juntas. Ellas lo hacían sentir vivo, yo muerto…

-Lo sé-contesté agachando la cabeza.

No quería que viera que lloraba por él, porque aunque las gotas de lluvia se entremezclaban entre mis lágrimas mis ojos seguramente estaban rojos.

All stars could be brighter.

_(Todas las estrellas podrían ser más brillantes)_

Lo escuché suspirar.

Agaché más la cabeza mientras que mis pantalones se mojaban con los charcos del suelo.

Tenía frío, bastante frío…

-Ya me iba-aseguré entre sollozos, aún sin mirarlo- Pasaba por aquí para comprar una cosa y me tropecé-tartamudeé. No sabía por qué necesitaba darle un argumento.

Mentía tan mal…

Si vivía al otro lado, ¿para qué iba a venir aquí a comprar?. Seguramente él ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo pero no dijo nada.

Me incorporé débilmente, sin ninguna ayuda, y casi vuelvo al suelo de culo por mi poca estabilidad.

Shaoran solo me miró mientras que inspiraba hondo y dejaba escapar por su boca una bocanada de droga.

Tosí ligeramente cuando me vino el olor.

En otros casos le estaría quitando la droga y tirándosela en un charco pero ahora yo no tenía nada que hacer, no podía ayudar a lo que nunca había querido ni necesitado mi ayuda.

¿Ayuda?.

¡Era yo la que lo necesitaba!, ¡y de un psicólogo!.

Vi como Shaoran movió la mano para alejar el humo de mí, es más, en la siguiente calada ladeó la cabeza para que no viniera hacia mí el humo.

Agradecí mentalmente su caballerosidad, por lo menos seguía preocupándose por mi salud.

Me entretuve unos segundos para observarlo por última vez.

Su pelo castaño y revuelto se adhería a su bronceada piel de la frente y cuello. Los matices de sus ojos ámbares relucían, su tono rojizo era claro y su iris de un color miel. De su boca masculina y mojada salía el humo que su nariz recta no quería soltar de su esbelto y alto cuerpo moreno. Por su mentón agudo y sus mejillas trigueñas corrían miles de gotas que le hacían ver irresistible.

Bajé la mirada para su cuello el cual tenía el mismo patrón que todo su cuerpo; ese color oscuro que tanto me gustaba.

Tras esa camisa negra se escondía un cuerpo delgado que le daba ese toque de masculinidad que él poseía.

Subió el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero mejor.

-Lo siento-susurré entre lágrimas. Odiaba ser tan débil con solo verlo.

All hearts could be warmer.

_(Todos los corazones podrían ser más cálidos)_

No quería pasar por su lado pero tendría que hacerlo para irme de aquí. No quería oler su fragancia, aquella que recordaba con solo cerrar los ojos e inspirar hondo.

Cerré los ojos para no perderme en su mirada otra vez. Si me iba de aquí lo más rápido posible todo acabaría…

Las cosas volverían a ser como antes de que le conociera…

Las cosas volverían a ser tranquilas.

**No te engañes, querida Sakura.**

Intenté que no derramar ninguna lágrima, ya las derramaría cuando estuviera lejos de aquí.

Mi corazón se paró instintivamente cuando pasé por su lado y olí su fragancia mezclada con, ¿heroína?.

No pude evitar derramar una lágrima, rebasé mis límites.

What…

Una mano rodeó mi muñeca.

…Would…

Noté que tiraban de mí salvajemente, casi me caigo de la dureza que tiraron de mi mano.

…It…

Levanté mi mano libre para pegarle al sujeto que me había hecho tanto daño pero fue interceptada antes de tiempo y sujetada junto con la otra mano por encima de mi cabeza.

…Take?

_(¿Qué haría falta?)_

Me apegó a él y se encogió sobre mí. Su mano libre pasó por mi cintura.

Las lágrimas, para no variar, corrían salvajemente por mis mejillas.

-Quédate -su voz sonó dolida en mi oído.

Noté su calor, noté que dejaba de tener frío.

-Quédate un poco más, quédate quieta aquí.

Sí.

Me relajé instantáneamente y lloré más.

Se encogió más y me soltó las manos.

Las dejé caer y dejé que sus manos rodearan mi cintura con desesperación, para acercarme más a él.

-No quieres eso-susurré lastimosamente ya que más bien lo sollocé.

Hipé una vez, cosa que bastó para que me abrazara con más ímpetu.

What…

-Quédate, solo un rato más, hazlo por mí

Su ruego me tomó desprevenida.

…Would…

-Nunca me iré si no quieres-aseguré sollozando.

Sus manos me estrecharon más a él.

Me faltaba algo de aire pero no se lo diría, como si me quería ahogar…

…It…

-Nunca quiero que te vayas-susurró lastimosamente.

Acaricié lentamente sus manos con las yemas de mis dedos. La lluvia caía con furia sobre nuestras cabezas.

…Take?

_(¿Qué haría falta?)_

-Entonces nunca lo haré-prometí.

Dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Sentí como su respiración era entrecortada en mi mojado hombro.

-No quería que nadie te hiciera daño-juró con pesar.

Mi corazón volvió a sentirse vivo.

Él no me dejaba por nada malo, solo porque quería…

_Protegerme…_

Él quería protegerme de algo malo…

Una sonrisa de idiota se posó en mi cara.

-Nadie me hará daño contigo-aseguré-Tú eres el único que puede hacerme daño-agregué entre sollozos.

Lo sentí encogerse con más fuerza.

-Deja de hacer eso, te he hecho mucho daño-gruñó, enfadado, apoyando su frente en mi hombro y soltando un suspiro.

-Pero soy camicace y me gusta que me hagan daño otra vez –confesé con una risa ligera.

-Que profundo-se mofó dejando de apretarme tanto hacia él, con una ligera risa colándose por sus labios.

-Lo sé-reí yo también, entre lágrimas.

Cogió mi mano y me hizo girar sobre mí misma para quedar cada a cara con él.

Iba a decirle que lo sentía mucho por todo lo que le había dicho, que me perdonara por ser tan débil, que me perdonara por quererle tanto aun sabiendo que no debería si quería mantener la salud mental de ambos, que sentía llorar tanto delante de él, que me perdonara por no creerle desde el principio pero…

No me dejó.

Supongo que nunca hubiera podido decirle una palabra en ese momento ya que ninguno de los dos quería decir esas palabras aun sabiendo que deberíamos de decirlas.

Supongo que ese beso fue el más amargo y doloroso del mundo.

Un beso cargado de todo lo que sentíamos en ese momento que no era más que dolor y un vacío tremendo entre nosotros.

Ese beso dolió, dolió como nunca lo había hecho pero a la vez fue tan reconfortarle sentir la calidez dentro de mí…

Sentir el calor de Shaoran era agradable.

Él era tan cálido, me brindaba tanta seguridad…

Pasé mis manos por su cuello y él por mi cintura, suavemente.

Sólo quería que viera que no importaba nada de lo que me pasara, que no me importaba que era lo que casi me separaba de él, lo que me haría daño…

Solo quería que supiera que le quería.

Nos separamos, no por falta de aire, sino porque queríamos mirarnos.

Me separé levemente de él y le miré a los ojos.

Sus ojos me brindaban seguridad, pero a la vez dolor por todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Esto no había sido una pelea, mucho menos nos habíamos distanciado, solo fue un…

¿Bache?.

No era ni eso porque ninguno de los dos queríamos separarnos, nunca nos habíamos separado.

Le acaricié la cara suavemente.

Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunté, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

Su sonrisa ladeada no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué crees?-preguntó retóricamente.

Rodé los ojos y bufé ligeramente.

Sin querer estornudé, mi cuerpo quiso recordarnos que la lluvia no le estaba sentando muy bien.

Cogió un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oreja, delicadamente.

-¿Cuándo narices dejaremos de hacer eso?. ¿Es que somos tan camicaces que nos gusta dañarnos?.

Reí ligeramente ante su pregunta retórica y hasta algo macabra.

-Tal vez-me encogí de hombros-Pero es parte de nuestro encanto, ¿qué sería de nosotros sin estas peleas?.

Bufó.

-Es verdad, olvidaba que todo el mundo se pelea y hace cosas estúpidas el 99% del día, como nosotros.

-Lo dicen las estadísticas-reí al ver que casi me mataba su mirada oscura –Cinco de cada diez matrimonios acaban en divorcio -me mofé.

Una risa ligera salió de sus mojados labios.

-Divorcio, ¿eh? -señaló mi cabeza con su dedo índice- Estás loca…

-Lo sé pero esto-añadí posando una mano en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón- es mío, por muy loca que esté.

Miró mi mano con pesar para luego posar sus ojos sobre mí.

-No quiero que todas mis cosas te salpiquen, no quiero que mi pasado vuelva-aseguró entrelazando la mano que tenía, hace unos segundos, en su pecho con la suya.

Alcé mi mirada, ya que la había dirigido a nuestras manos, para ver como su sonrisa se volvía dolorosa y en sus ojos se mostraba la tristeza que sentía.

Le sonreí con toda la dulzura que pude.

-No lo harán y, si lo hacen, no me importa-aseguré-Puedes decirme que estoy loca, lo sé, pero me ha costado estar contigo y no voy a dejarte; Te quiero-dije rápidamente ya que me daba algo de vergüenza. Abrió la boca para decirme algo pero yo se la tapé rápidamente con mi mano libre. El sonrojo que cubría mis mejillas era increíblemente notable- No te rías-grité bastante avergonzada al sentir que su boca se amplió en una sonrisa- Es vergonzoso decirte esto…-agregué agachando la cabeza.

Sentí algo húmedo y caliente recorrer la palma de mi mano.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿cómo en un momento como este puede ser tan… Tan…

_Shaoran?_

Retiré la mano inmediatamente al ver que pasó su lengua por ella, es más, hasta intenté alejarme pero su agarre no me lo permitió.

Tiró un poco de mí, para acercarme de nuevo a él.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja pícaramente.

-Que cursi te sale todo, querida-se mofó. Ese_ querida_ sonó con demasiado sarcasmo.

Fruncí mi ceño, bastante molesta.

-Idiota-gruñí inflando las mejillas levemente.

Tras esa frase sonó una carcajada que inundó mis oídos y me dejó completamente idiotizada.

Hacía algo de tiempo que no lo veía reír así, una semana exactamente. Desde que toda esta mierda pasó.

¿Por qué narices siempre nos pasaban cosas cuando estábamos bien?

**La vida no es rosa.**

-¿Idiota yo? se mofó- Soy el ser más listo del universo.

-Por supuesto, ¡oh gran Shaoran Li!, ¿cómo se me ha olvidado eso, Dios griego? -gruñí al ver que no paraba de sonreír.

-Tranquila, súbdita mía-murmuró con parsimonia- No hay nada que no se pueda arreglar con un beso.

Fruncí más mi ceño.

-Gilipollas -refunfuñé.

-No, no, no, querida –me 'regañó' tirándome hacia él para quedar completamente pegada a él-Dame mi beso y deja de insultar al Gran Shaoran Li.

-Como se te ocurra besarme ahora te parto la cara-sí, estaba enfadada y mucho.

-Correré el riesgo-se mofó con una pícara sonrisa.

Y antes de que pudiera escuchar esas palabras sus labios acaparaban los míos con hambre y, hasta pude notar, con algo de deseo.

Alcé una mano para pegarle pero todo quedó en un intento cuando abrió mi boca con su lengua y jugó con la mía tranquilamente. En vez de pegarle hundí mi mano entre su pelo.

Odiaba perder, pero esta vez era agradable el sabor de la derrota.

Nuestras lenguas se buscaron desesperadas en un intento de ser una.

Hace tiempo que no me besaba con tanto deseo. Desde que empezamos a ser novios me besaba con menos deseo y con más tranquilidad, como si no quisiera nada conmigo.

Pero yo sabía que me deseaba igual, su cuerpo respondía por él.

Tomoyo me dio las claves para saber cuándo un chico te desea tanto.

Gemí a caso hecho ya que quería ver si era verdad.

Un gruñido se escapó de su boca mientras que apretaba más sus manos en mis caderas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se coló por mis labios al ver como Tomoyo sabía tanto sobre ellos. Pero no duró mucho ya que mordió mi labio inferior ligeramente y entonces si gemí de verdad.

Pude ver que estaba empezando a perder el control de sí mismo y que pronto dejaría salir a un hambriento Shaoran.

Antes nunca había sido delicado conmigo y yo me había enamorado de ese chico, no sé porque intentaba ser más tierno conmigo desde que salimos juntos.

Veo normal que lo haga ya que él quiere estar conmigo, tanto como yo, de alguna manera u otra, y sé que tiene miedo a que un día me canse de él. Pero eso es técnicamente imposible.

Bajé mis manos hasta su cuello y empecé a acariciarlo con la yema de los dedos. Sabía que ese era su punto débil y que pronto dejaría caer sobre mí toda su hambre y deseo.

Escuché su gruñido ronco, entonces supe que lo siguiente que hiciera lo volvería loco.

Dejé de jugar con su lengua rápidamente y me separé de él para dejarlo desconcertado. Antes de que pudiera meter mi juguete preferido en su caja le pegué un pequeño lametón.

Después solo noté como me cogía las manos y las puso a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Me hizo retroceder lentamente mientras que besaba mi labio inferior con rapidez hasta que mi espalda tocó la fría y dura pared de la calle.

Abrió mis piernas para meter las suyas.

Espera…

¿En la calle?. ¿Lo haríamos en la calle?.

No sé, mi primera vez la esperaba en otro sitio. Bueno, no esperaba un hotel de lujo con una cama que tuviera rosas por encima y, hasta si me apuras, tampoco me urgía hacerlo en una cama. Pero… ¿En medio de la calle?.

¿Con la lluvia, con el paso de gente?.

-Deja de pensar-gruñó.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle ya que pasó su lengua por mi cuello, mojándolo más que antes.

Estaba tan apegado a mí que no sentía el frío y hasta me tapaba algo de lluvia al ser más alto que yo.

Sonreí mientras que él me pegó un pequeño mordisco en la curva que había entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

No sabía decir cuando me había quitado la capucha y tampoco cuando había conseguido ladear la sudadera para llegar hasta ese punto solo sé decir que lo que estaba haciendo hacía que me subiera la temperatura.

Intenté soltar mis manos de su agarre pero fue imposible ya que él tenía mis muñecas bien sujetas.

-Shaoran-me quejé en un gemido cuando me vi completamente acorralada sin poder hacer nada.

-No te dejaré tocarme-gruñó mientras que lamía desde mi cuello hasta la parte de atrás de mi oreja.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que podía. Sin querer ladeé la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba su cabeza, dándole un mejor acceso a mi oreja.

-Esto es una violación-susurré en un gemido.

Pasó su lengua por mi oreja delicadamente.

Si no fuera porque me tenía completamente acorralada contra la pared y que me sujetaba las muñecas ahora mismo estaría en el suelo.

Las piernas me temblaban bastante y el corazón latía como un caballo desbocado.

-Me gusta violar a la gente-aseguró con voz ronca- Pero solo a las que se llaman Sakura Kinomoto-la sonrisa pícara de su rostro hizo que me sonrojara aún más.

-Pues a mí no me gusta que violen a la pobre Sakura Kinomoto-refunfuñé roja como un tomate- Sé que a ella le gusta hacer disfrutar y tocar también como a su violador.

-Pero entonces no sería una violación, sino sexo-le escuché reír en mi oreja.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y un jadeo salió de mi boca.

Odiaba que supiera mis puntos sensibles.

Tenía que decírselo…

Tenía que decirle que quería hacer el amor con él, que quería que se llevara mi virginidad. Ahora era el momento.

-Entonces tengamos sexo-me aventuré a susurrar roja como un remolacha.

Sacó la cabeza del hueco entre mi cabeza y mi mano derecha para mirarme a los ojos.

Me sentí escrutada por esos ojos ámbares que me miraban con deseo e incredulidad, como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-Sakura… No creo que quieras que…

-No lo digas-grité avergonzada, cerrando los ojos de golpe. No quería que sus labios dijeran que era virgen, me sentía avergonzada y no sabía por qué-Quiero hacerlo-aseguré.

Lo único que me quedaba era que no dijera nada más, que dejara actuar a sus hormonas y dejara de pensar, pero era mucho pedir eso en Shaoran.

-No es algo con lo que jugar-intentó que racionara.

Tenía tanta razón…

Pero le quería tanto que quería demostrarle que quería que el fuera el primero…

_Y el último._

-Es mi forma de demostrarte que…

-Sé lo que sientes-me interrumpió-Pero yo no…

-Te dije que yo te satisfacería-lo único que me quedaba es recordarle la promesa.

Le vi debatir contra su consciencia y sus ganas. Sabía que Shaoran siempre pensaba demasiado cuando se trataba de mí y más cuando era algo importante.

Siempre ha sido un chico que piensa las cosas importantes y que no quiere hacer daño, sé que, aunque no sepa por qué aún, soy su debilidad y que igual que siempre que está conmigo pierde la cabeza también piensa las cosas que hace conmigo demasiado.

Sé que le da vueltas a muchas cosas, una vez lo sorprendí pensando hasta en el futuro de ambos.

Él es frío, arrogante, duro, insensible y silencioso… Pero sé que tiene un gran y cálido corazón y que, lo mismo que es impulsivo a veces, es retractado en otras.

Es algo así como dos Shaoran completamente opuestos y ahora, justo cuando quería al rebelde, estaba emergiendo el Shaoran responsable.

-Vamos, tú también tienes ganas-intenté seducirlo pero mis intentos eran tan pobres como un niño tercermundista.

Frunció su ceño cuando me apegué más a él.

-No depende de las ganas-aseguró con voz fría y controladora-Sino en las consecuencias de esto.

-¡Oh, vamos!. No lo pienses más-gruñí inflando un poco las mejillas- La próxima vez te haré beber dos o tres botellas de JB para que te desates como aquel día…

-Eso fue un error, Sakura-me interrumpió enfadado- Sé controlarme, soy un hombre pero no un animal.

Sí, sus palabras me dolieron.

Sabía que había sido un error pero no quería que lo dijera, en mi cabeza sonaba menos doloroso saber que no quería sexo conmigo.

-Cualquier chico me tendría contra la pared ahora mismo-gruñí infantilmente.

-Te tengo contra la pared-se mofó con picardía- Pero no voy a ir más allá, ¿has pensado en las consecuencias de esto?-abrí la boca para mentirle y decirle que sí pero su mirada me acalló por lo que cerré y abrí la bocas varias veces, como un pez, sin saber si decirle o no-No, no lo has hecho, no mientas.

Bajé la cabeza algo arrepentida.

-¿Qué pasa si lo jodemos?

-No lo vamos a joder-gruñí enfadada y, también, molesta por su estupidez- Que pesimista eres, joder.

-No soy pesimista, solo sobrepeso las consecuencias-dijo rápidamente- Cosa que tú no haces-añadió con una mirada reprobatoria.

-Vamos, Shaoran. Hazlo… ¿Qué clase de chico eres, joder?. Tienes casi dieciocho años, esto no es un delito, yo ya soy mayor de edad. Por regla sería yo la que me metería en problemas; tú eres menor aún-su mirada casi me envía a tres metros bajo tierra-Así que no puedes decirme que no quieres por algo legal porque no me lo trago. Y tampoco me trago que no tengas ganas: ya no es porque seas hombre sino que sabes tan bien como yo que ambos queremos esto.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras que pensaba.

¡Sí, sí!. Estaba ganando la batalla.

Por favor Dios, haz que Shaoran deje de pensar tanto y diga que sí.

Le quiero y quiero que él sea el primero.

Él me desea y yo le deseo, hacer el amor entre parejas es lo más apropiado. Me daba igual el tiempo que lleváramos juntos, desde el primer momento ambos nos habíamos deseado así que no había ningún problema en satisfacernos.

Además, seguramente él tenía más experiencia que yo.

Un pinchazo cruzó mi pecho, sí, eran celos.

¿Cuántas chicas habrían jadeado entre sus brazos?, ¿cuántas chicas lo habrían escuchado suspirar ante sus embestidas?, ¿cuántos cuerpos de Diosas desnudas habría visto?.

Fue cuando sentí celos y vergüenza.

¿Y si yo no era tan buena?, ¿y si yo no le satisfacía?, ¿y si no le gustaba mi cuerpo?.

Mis senos eran muy pequeños y mi culo casi inexistente, mis caderas eran poco pronunciadas…

Una niña de 13 años tenía mejor cuerpo que yo.

Sí, tenía miedo. Pero no de perder la virginidad con él sino de que no le satisficiera lo suficiente.

Además, añádanle los celos de pensar cuantas habrían caído muertas en sus brazos.

-Shaoran-susurré su nombre dulcemente, previniéndole que lo siguiente sería vergonzoso y doloroso para ambos. Su mirada se posó inmediatamente en mis ojos- Tú… ¿Cuántas chicas has…?

Pero no terminé la frase ya que vi cómo se sonrojó ligeramente, seguramente yo estaría igual, no, peor.

-Esto…-vi como dudó en decírmelo o no- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-¿responde a una pregunta con otra?. Uh… Eso es malo.

-Es que… ¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta primero?-sí, jugaría a su juego.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú a la mía?.

-¿Por qué yo pregunté primero, puede ser?-señalé retóricamente.

Ladeó su boca y agachó la mirada.

Se separó de mí inmediatamente.

La lluvia volvió a caer sobre mí, mojándome.

Sí, me estaba preparando para lo peor…

Vi como dudó en responderme y hasta pensarse en el grado de dolor de mi respuesta.

Tal vez creería que no lo haría con él si sabía cuántas chicas le habían visto desnudo encima de ellas.

Mi corazón se encogió ante la imagen visual de Shaoran con el torso desnudo y una capa de sudor encima de una chica. Podía ver su cara de placer mientras que jadeaba para coger mejor el aire…

Y me sentí débil e incompetente.

Abrió la boca para responderme.

Me tensé, en este momento era igual que un palo, o incluso una estatua.

-Sakura-su voz sonó tranquila y aterciopelada, supongo que para prepararme para algo desagradable. Asentí ligeramente- ¿Por qué…-Paró de hablar cuando su voz se perdió entre las gotas de lluvia que mojaban el asfalto. Tosió ligeramente, tomó aire y volvió a mirarme- ¿Quieres pasar a mi casa?.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

_¿Lo haríamos?_

What would it take for things to be quiet?

_(¿Qué haría falta para que las cosas estén tranquilas?)_

* * *

_**Notas de la tardona/pesada e odiada autora:**_

Emm…

¿Hola?.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo (Sí, estaréis pensando: Tú recuérdalo que puede que vayamos a tu casa y todo xDD) que no sé cómo empezar unas notas de autora sin que me matéis por tan larga espera xDDD

Mmmm, un lo siento no bastará, ¿verdad?. Sé lo mucho que os gusta la historia, lo mucho que me gusta estar aquí y lo mucho que me habéis hecho saber que queríais que actualizara pronto –tal y cómo prometí-, pero creedme que no he querido dejar la historia.

He de confesar algo que sé que os asustará, a mí me sigue asustando bastante la idea: _Estuve pensando seriamente en pausar la historia._

Puede que esa sea mi 'excusa'. La inspiración no está de mi parte, creo que con los años me desgasto o es que cada capítulo me cuesta más xDD. Pero no os preocupéis, no la voy a dejar. No sé lo que tardaré en subir, no sé cuándo narices vendrá la inspiración pero _no voy a dejarla, jamás._

Pensar eso y razonar si era una buena respuesta para todo lo que me estaba pasando (fuera de FanFiction, claro) me hizo ver que estaba equivocada y que estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en tonterías cuándo debería hacer lo que más me gusta y lo que más me relaja: Estar aquí escribiendo.

Creedme, echaba MUCHÍSIMO de menos el estar en esta situación. Creo que necesitaba subir un capítulo YA.

Algunas personas me han encontrado en sitios fuera de aquí :P E incluso algunos habréis visto que he estado movilizándome por FF y leyendo y todo, pero lo hacía por tener una vía de escape. Pues, por algunas circunstancias (lo malo es que fueron una detrás de otra xD) me iba a empezar a hundir y paso de eso, así que necesitaba una vía de escape y no, no era escribir. Hubiera matado a todo el mundo y suficiente es con haberlos vuelto a meter más mierda xDDDD (Aunque eso ya estaba planeado y no ha sido por lo que ha pasado xD Además este capítulo salió después de que me recuperara ^^).

En ese lapsus he podido leer a muchas gente maravillosa ^^ Tanto, que me han inspirado en un nuevo fic que está en progreso y bastante avanzado, pero que no subiré hasta que esté completo o hasta que tenga bastante hecho y pueda mantener un ritmo de actualización considerable :). Puedo daros como un 'pequeño' avance xD. Se llama _**Dulce Tentación**_. Me encanta, en serio, estoy enamorada de ese fic, así que dudo MUCHÍSIMO que lo deje o lo deje inconcluso ^^. Puede que ya mismo lo tengáis xD. Tiene 7 capítulos y algo así como un mes de vida. Surgió paralelo a este capítulo y no tiene nada que ver. Lo calificaré como Humor/Romance y será T. ¡Wow!, y creo que ya os he dicho mucho xD. En otro capítulo, ya más avanzados, os pondré el pequeño resumen. Espero que os agrade tanto como a mí escribirlo :).

También he conocido a gente maravillosa que me han apoyado muchísimo y me han ayudado en tanto que le debo mucho. Y sí, si estás leyendo esto me da igual que se asome el pedestal (xD) pero debo darte las gracias por todo. Señoras y señores, debo darles miles de gracias a _**Chocolate-con-menta **_por haberme apoyado tantísimo, por ser tan maravillosa como es, por haberme ayudado tantísimo y hacerle, de paso, algo de publicidad por aquí y recomendarla a esta increíble persona/escritora y dibujante a todo el mundo porque es mi ídolo :P (Si no la conocíais de antes, ¡por Dios!, buscadla en google, en mis autores favoritos, en el buscador de FF… ¡Donde sea! Porque no sabéis lo que os estáis perdiendo ^^ ¡Os va a enganchar enseguida!)

Y, por supuesto, debo daros miles y MILLONES de gracias a todos vosotros. Porque sin vosotros no estaría aquí de nuevo, porque si vosotros no me recibierais como lo hacéis no estaría aquí… ¡Sois lo mejor! *-* Y gracias a todas y aquellas personas que se acordaron de mí en este gran lapsus de tiempo en el cual no escribí nada. Porque aunque no os lo he dicho, no hace mucho que el capítulo está terminado cómo quería, es más, me tiré hasta Agosto sin escribir NADA.

Y bueno, creo que os hacéis una idea de por qué no he vuelto. Espero al menos que el volver con este capítulo os guste, porque a mí gusta :).

Y antes de nada debo confesar que este capítulo estaba en mente desde hace bastante tiempo y el contraste con el otro es grande (lo sé) Pero bueno, pensándolo bien, algo de alegría y_ pastelosidad_ antes de volver a la vida real de estos dos no está nada mal. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si os hubiera metido este capítulo con más y más capítulos tan desgarradores?. Creo que entraríais en una depresión de caballo, como Sakura xD.

Con respecto a lo que ha pasado he aclarado cosas, no mucho, pues he dejado cabos sueltos que veréis dentro de dos capítulos resueltos. Así, un resumen para aquellos que no lo hayan pillado de todo, Nadeshko llamó a Touya o a Sakura (aún no dejaré eso claro y tampoco el porqué de su llamada, pero ya veréis que todo tiene explicación) y Sakura se hundió, otra vez xD. Con respecto a Shaoran, perdonarlo, solo está cansado de los hundimientos de Sakura. La aprecia (sé que diréis que la quiere y bueno, no lo puedo negar xDDD.) y no quiere que le pase nada y que siga adelante. Pero bueno, poquito a poco. Por lo pronto vamos a saber que narices le pasa y qué le pasa a Shaoran, voy a dejar que abráis una puja y todo xDDDD. No, ahora en serio, ¿qué creéis que le pasará?. ¿Y a Sakura? :D.

Algo atormenta a Shaoran, algo que descubriréis en el siguiente. Donde hay… ¿Un insinuado lemon?. No os voy a decir nada, sólo recordaros que Shaoran la ha invitado a su casa… (Uhhhh).

Quería comentaros algo antes de que echéis en falta algo: He decidido que puede haber capítulos cortos y capítulos largos. No me voy a estrujar e exprimir más porque me agota, me deja sin fuerzas hasta en el alma xD, y me deja sin ganas de escribir y prefiero escribir capítulos más cortos, más directos, y poder tener ganas de escribir el siguiente ^^. Puede que el fic ahora aumente de capítulos de lo pensado pero bueno… Así, si lo miramos por el lado bueno, tardaré menos en publicar :D.

Lucy, Lucy… ¿No esperabais esa historia de ambos?. Aún queda el porqué de Lucy allí, aunque lo he mencionado algo, y el de Emi. Además, creo que os ha quedado claro que Shaoran estaba jodidamente muerto en aquel entonces así que algo ha avanzado xDDD.

Capítulo de ambos puntos de vista :P.

Sé que dije que podríais decidir pero, aparte de que creo que hubo empate :P, pensé que este capítulo era mejor desde ambas mentes u os liaríais más de lo que ya os tengo liados xD. Y debo confesar que el siguiente también será de ambas mentes. No habéis visto fic más raro, ¿verdad? xDDDD.

La canción… ¡Ella tiene la culpa de que esté aquí! xDDD. Creo que es preciosa, me encanta… ¡Una obra maestra!. Me pone el vello como escarpias, la carne de gallina, me pone sensible y llorona y a la vez tan fuerte y con unas ganas de hacer tantísimas cosas… La amo, es mi preferida. Debo confesar que ni Evanescence me ha puesto la carne cómo esta canción (Que por cierto ha sacado nuevo disco! Que no comentaré porque escuché una canción y vi que perdió algo del brillo que tanto me gustaba, así que no he escuchado el disco entero pero espero hacerlo pronto y dar una opinión objetiva de todo el disco xD). Puede que se haya acercado muchísimo pero no lo ha hecho. Significa tanto para mí esta canción que debía ponerla y encajaba tanto… Espero que la escuchéis :D.

Y bueno, también debo daros las gracias por la increíble cantidad de 16 reviews :). Poco a poco vais aumentándolos! OS QUIERO! xDDD. Ojalá y os animéis a seguir comentándome porque en serio que me hace mucha falta y me ayuda muchísimo. En estos meses, siempre que podía, releía vuestros comentarios :3, me animaba muchísimo. Es más, cuando empecé a escribir de nuevo me volví a releer el capítulo 11 y todos los reviews y escribí con tantas ganas que en poco menos de un día tenía escrito un montón ^^. Así que, cómo bien he comentado con varias personas y muchos autores están diciendo, escribid reviews por favor. Yo me estoy uniendo a la campaña xD, debo confesar que soy de las personas que leen sin escribir reviews pero ahora lo hago. Sé el esfuerzo y lo que significa para aquella persona que está escribiendo y aunque sea para decirle un _felicidades_ o comentarle esto y aquello, me pongo. Me gusta saber que la persona que está leyendo mi review se alegra tanto cómo yo de haber leído su historia; me guste menos o más. Así que un review se agradecía en el alma, _**no dejéis que el fandom muera por eso, no dejéis que el fandom muera por no dejar un comentario.**_ Un review siempre se agradece en el alma, siempre inspira, siempre saca una sonrisa, siempre ayuda, siempre anima a seguir escribiendo…. 

Y bueno, tras meteros este gran rollo de notas de autora debo confesar que me alegro como nadie de estar aquí de nuevo ^^. El capítulo 13 no está terminado, así que puedo volver a tardar, pero os recompensaré, lo prometo :P. No volveré a prometer el volver pronto porque por unas cosas u otras siempre me pasa algo y no lo hago. Pero sí puedo prometer que os gustará el siguiente :P.

¡Ah!, una cosa que quería comentaros es que no contestaré los reviews por aquí. A aquellos que están registrados en la página le responderé por mensajes privados y a aquellos que no les contestaré en un apartado debajo del resumen de Tú vs Yo dentro de mi perfil :). Es que si no los contesto aquí me da tiempo a subir antes y dedicar tanto tiempo cómo os merecéis en contestaros y no hacerlo a lo loco. Pensadlo, vosotros tenéis capítulo nuevo y una contestación completa. Y yo una felicidad absoluta! :D. Así que pronto tendréis un mensaje privado o un comentario en mi perfil, no desesperéis, estoy castigada y estoy subiendo el capítulo algo infiltrada xD, así que puede que tarde, pero lo haré. Os responderé con la misma dedicación que aprecio de todos por comentarme :D.

Bueno, es hora de decir hasta pronto :D. Repito que echaba tanto de menos que ahora mismo tengo el corazón a tal velocidad que se me va a salir el pecho. ¡Estoy tan contenta que creo que puedo volar y todo! xDDD. Nos leemos pronto! :). Y agradezco cada uno de vuestros comentarios, en serio, me hacen la chica más feliz del mundo MUNDIAL :DDD.

Ah!. No se me puede olvidar una cosa importante! Varias personas me han encontrado en DeviantArt pero allí no subiré nada porque soy una pésima dibujante xD. Solo quería dar por saco a aquellos magníficos dibujantes :P. Pero si queréis hablar conmigo fuera de FanFiction os puedo dar mi Hotmail y Msn. No lo pongo aquí en público porque es mi Hotmail personal y no acepto a nadie que no conozca. Por lo que os agradecería muchísimo que me comentarais si queréis que os agregue o viceversa por un mensaje privado o donde sea, pues así sí os aceptaré. Me encantaría teneros por ahí también y hablar con todos vosotros pues suelo estar mucho por ahí y hablar fuera de FanFiction y conoceros me encantaría *-*. Sé que es un engorro lo que os pido pero os lo pido de favor y gracias por adelantado :D.

Ahora sí os dejo :P

Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y que lo saboreéis con gusto después de tanto tiempo.

Os echaba mucho, _**muchísimo**_, de menos….

_**Lo necesitaba tanto…**_

_Os ama muchísimo._

'_Asuka-hime'_


End file.
